Invasion of the Senseis! Dum, Dum, Duummm!
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Take all the sensei's from Naruto and the Akatsuki members, put them in place of high school teachers and badda bing badda boom, you have a hell of a school year!
1. Prologue

**Invasion of the Sensei's!!!**

** [ The Musical at times**

** Prologue**

The sun was shining radiantly through my window, the birds were chirping jubulently in the morning air and my goddamn annoying alarm clock was ringing right in my ear!

Groaning and grabbing hold of it I switched off the alarm, pulling the blankets off I was blinded by mom turning on the lights and saying," Good morning Jenna, time for school!"

Yes, it was September 4th 2007, and I, Jenna Wygergangs had to get up for my grade 11 year at St. Patrick's high school. I thanked Saint Jimmy that I wasn't going in alone. I would be accompanied by my friends Mackenzie Bishop and Takisha Petroff.

Little did we know, this year was going to be the craziest school year of our lives**[Kenzie:Oh, woohoo. -.- Takisha& Jenna: C'mon be a bit more enthusiastic! Kenzie: ...(glares) Oh, wooHOO (sarcastically) T&J: That's the spirit! Kenzie: ...-.-'**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I am well aware that people are getting angry with me for not updating my Twilight stories and just to give you all heads up, I plan on deleting them some time soon since I have lost all inspiration in continuing to write them...and I lost anything that I'd written for them...sorry :( But this will for sure get finished, thanks to my two friends who are the other characters in this story, they constantly nag me to write more so I dont think updates will take too long with this one.**_


	2. A Teacher Who's Actually Late!

**Chapter One- A Teacher...Who is Actually Late?!**

Green polo shirt, navy blue shorts and school hoodie tied around my waist I stood half asleep beside the slumped over Kenzie and the overly energetic Takisha **(J: She drinks coffee like a newborn drinks milk. T: You didn't need to tell them that! K: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep while I can! T&J: 0.o)**

Swaying back and forth on the spot with half opened eyes I mumbled," Why am I coming to your school again Kenzie?"

"Cause you didn't want to be a loner at W.D.S.S." Kenzie replied in an equal mumble. **(W.D.S.S. stands for Wallaceburg District Secondary School by the way.)**

"Oh, right..." I fell into silence after that and tried to sleep while standing up. **(Kenzie wouldn't share the stop sign pole to lean on -.-' )**

"Come on, you can't be that tired Jenna! You're always awake when you came to the other bus stop." Takisha said, ver voice rousing me from my half slumber state.

" I'd gotten more sleep those years. Oh thank god here comes the bus." I kinda cheered at the sight of the yellow machine on wheels coming towards us.

Pulling up to us the doors opened and Kenzie went to get on, she was stopped by a hand going out in front of her. Looking at the arm that was attached to the bus driver she heard a male voice say," That'll be 20 yen to get on... I mean 2 dollars."

Furrowing her eyebrows she looked closer at the bus driver and saw that her bitchy old bus driver was now a man wearing a head cloth that drapped down over his forehead. His eyes were covered by sun glasses which I thought was fairly odd considering the fact that the sun was barely up in the sky. Takisha looked around Kenzie and asked," What's the hold up?"

"He wants 2 dollars and I am not giving it to him. Now let me through!" Mackenzie glared at the bus driver, the last thing she wanted to do right now was argue with a ludicrous bus driver when she could be getting more sleep.

The creepy bus driver seemed to think it over a minute before reluctantly putting down his arm and lettin us pass. But unknown to the three of us a long snake like tentacle slithered out from under the bus driver's coat (another odd thing) and creep into Kenzie's backpack to steal her wallet. Since she was dozing her seat she didn't notice this happened. (**K: Why does he steal my wallet and not your?! J:Because, I'm not the one who denied him his two dollars! K: He better give me my wallet back or I'm taking yours! J: -.-...Fine.)** The tentacle opened Kenzie's wallet, took out two dollars then put it back in her bag. (**J: Happy? K: NO! He stole my two dollars!! J: It's better then losing your whole fucking wallet! Now let me finish the chapter! K: Grrr.. )**

The bus driver continued his two dollar tyriad with each person that came onto the bus, he got two dollars from evry ast one of them. Except from Takisha and I, Kenzie still didn't lknow that she was two dollars short. **(T: Ha, I didn't have two dollars to begin with so there! BD: Oh but there are other ways you could pay me T, K, J : 0.0 J: How the fuck did you get here?! BD: I have my ways hehehe K: Well use our freaky ways to go AWAY! NOW! BD: Make me! J,T: You're going to regret saying that. BD: Huh? Kenzie tackles the bus driver K: Give back my two dollars you freak! BD: NEVER!! J: While they're going at it let's continue.)**

Throughout the bus ride to Sarnia my mind was a buzz with a weird feeling, like I should know what the hell is up with the bus driver switch. My rain was too tired to keep thinking about it so I just shrugged it off. I ended up falling back asleep for the remainder of the ride.

When the bus pulled up in front of the school the whole bus was filled with silent groan, mine was the only one to actually be heard. For Takisha had poked me continuously in the head saying," School! School! We're at school! Wake up!" If she wasn't my friend she would have been dead in seconds.

Trudging into the school we were blasted by freezing A/C air, besides a coffee hyper friend a wave of chilly air is a guaranteed way of waking me up. Walking in silence Mackenzie, Takisha and I were not prepared for what happened next.

"JEEEENNNNNAAAA!!!" A high pitched voice I would recognize anywhere screamed my name. Stopping and turning in the direction of the screamer. I was suddenly brutally tackled by a bubbling blonde haired Stacie Killbride.

Just barely keeping my balance I said," Hey Stace, good to see you again."

Mackenzie only shook her head and explained to the confuzzled Takisha," She's a friend from grade 8, this happens all the time so get used to it."

"O...k, hey, who's that?" Takisha pointed to a man with long blinde hair pulled into a high pony tail, and his bangs covered his left eye. In his arms he held at least three giant boxes that held an unknown content.

Kenzie rubbed her eyes and looked to where Takisha had been pointing, but the blonde haired man had already disappeared into the classroom. Kenzie frowned down at Takisha and said," Who the hell are you talking about? Your imaginary friend?"

"NO! There was a weird girly guy holding a bunch of boxes standing there a second ago! He must have went into the classroom." Takisha cried in her defense.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Hey Stacie, if you're done hugging Jenna to death I need to show them where their lockers are." Mackenzie said to Stacie.

Stacie gave Kenzie a blank stare and asked," Why do you need to show them where their lockers are?"

"Cause they were stupid and forgot where they are." Kenzie grumbled in reply while giving Takisha and I a dead stare, we could only smile innocently.

Following Kenzie up the stairs I noticed that alot of the students we passed seemed confused and were talking amongst themselves about something. I could only make out the one word 'teacher' in two of the conversations I overheard.

Noth bothering to worry about it I contined with the others down the people packed hallways. Occassionally someone that knew Kenzie and me would call out greetings before we continued on.

First we found Mackenzie's locker, then mine and by the time we got to Takisha's locker the bell rang for us to get going to our first period class. Which for us was philosophy.

Not very enthusiastic about it we turned around the corner and headed into our already half filled room. Choosing random seats Takisha and I sat down...and noticed Mackenzie wasn't with us. **(K: I forgot my pencil case and ran back to my locker to get it . T,J: -.-)**

The last bell rang three minutes later, and there was still no sign of either Kenzie or our teacher. Mackenzie not being there on time was predictable, the teacher on the other hand, weird.

Mackenzie strolled into the class, completely cool with the fact that she was near 10 minutes late after the bell. Sitting down in the desk beside me Kenzie looked around and asked," Where's the teacher?"

"He's too stupid to find the class." We all looked behind Kenzie and found that her friend Kristen was in the desk behind her. Everyone laughed, and some even took that comment seriously.

Five minutes later and we were STILL waiting, slumped on top of our desks everyone was startled when we heard a loud 'Thud' and someone utter a quiet "Ow...Right, door." The classroom door swung open and in walked our teacher...Our substitute teacher.

Mackenzie, Takisha and I gaped at this very, very late man. He had long silver hair, a black turtle neck pulled up over his mouth and nose. Covering his right eye his bangs obscured it. Balck dress pants and sandals on his legs and feet he sat down at the teacher's desk. He put down an orange covered book **(that he'd been reading and run into the door.)** The title of the book was surprisingly in japanese.

Seeing the three of us gaping he said," Sorry I'm late...I got lost."

"How do you get lost in a big square?" Asked Justin Redman boldly from his spot in the back of the class.

"...What's your name?" The teacher asked calmly.

"Justin Redman."

"Well Justin, you just earned yourself a seat in the loner desk." He said this while what appeared to be smiling.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this. The teacher just got up from his seat and walked to the front of the class. Grabbing Justin's desk he dragged him past all the others to the very front of the room. Making it so he faced the rest of the class the teacher crossed his arms and said," You'll remain here for the rest of the class. Any more comments and I'm chucking you out the window."

The three of us gave the sub a disbelieving look, he saw it and asked," What?"

"You can't throw someone out the window, we're on the second floor!!" Was our yelledreply while Mackenzie laughed.

The sub simply stared back at us and asked still calmly," Point being?"

"You'd kill him!" Takisha yelled. I'd fallen out of my desk, **(anime style my friends )** Mackenzie continued to laugh.

"Don't be silly, I'd get fired and put in jail if I killed him. I'd just make sure some bones were broken and say he jumped out the window." He said pleasently. Mackenzie fell out of her desk laughing her head off, and Justin glared at both her and the teacher.

Having gotten back in my seat I asked increduously," Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Can I call you Mr. H then?" Kenzie asked, finally done laughing her ass off.

"NO." Kakashi said instantly.

"Ya, Mr. H! Mr. H!" The whole class chimed in.

"NO! You're not calling me Mr.H!" Kakashi was actually showing signs of annoyance now.

"Aww, come on Mr.H!" Kenzie taunted.

"Do you want to jump out the window?!" Kakashi almost yelled.

"Jump? Sure. Be thrown? No thanks." Kenzie replied while the rest of the class laughed or snickered **(the ones that snickered were afraid to get thrown out the window.)**

Kakashi just glared, 'Mental not on that one...' he thought to himself.

"Can we PLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE call you Mr. H?!" I begged.

"I was just going to call him that whether or not Mr. H liked it." Kenzie said.

Kakashi sighed in pure frustration and grumbled," Fine, but only in class."

"Yaaay!" The class cheered. 'He seriously thinks I'm going to call him Mr. H in the class? Poor him, he's going to learnt that Kenzie listens to no one.' Mackenzie thought this to herself wickedly and wasn't aware that Mr. H had noticed the evil gleam in her eyes. **(K: I get an evil gleam in my eyes when I'm thinking wickedly? T,J: Yes. K: COOL! T: I feel terrible for the rest of her teachers. K: Mwahahaha...Wait, who are my other teachers? J: You're just going to have to wait and see. K: Then get writing already!)**

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first thrilling chapter of a comical situation! I know I only introduced one sensei but there's alot more to come in the next chapter! And can anyone guess who the bus driver was? Or the blonde haired girly man that Takisha saw, the answer to that one will be in the next chapter. Until then enjoy the wait!**

**Bus Driver: You're not leaving this page till you give me 10 dollars.**

**Me: 0.o Where the hell do you keep coming from?! And why 10 dollars when the bus fair was only 2!!?!!**

**Bus Driver: Don't question it just give me 10 dollars.**

**Me:...MACKENZIE!!!!**

**Kenzie(somewhere off in the distance) :WHAT?!**

**Me: The bus driver's back! And he wants the money that I owe you!**

**Kenzie(running towards us with a chainsaw): NO ONE TOUCHS MY MONEY!!!**

**Bus Driver: Aw shit (Starts running for the bus parked not too far away)**

**Me: I love my money loving friend.Well like I said, until next time!**


	3. Peepers, Bombers, and Something Else

**A/N: Hello again! This is your author and friend speaking! As you can see by the size of the tool bar you are in for a LOOOONNNGGGGG read...Sorry, I tried to keep it short...didn't happen ahha. Oh well, not like you're complaining...right?**

**K: I'm complaining! You used THIRTY-SIX PIECES OF PAPER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER YOU PAPER WHORE!!!**

**T: I like it...although, I 'm not too happy with my one teacher...I'll shut up about that now.**

**A(J): Good, I don't need you spoiling it for them T.T Anyways, enjoy the rest and I'll talk a lil more with my friends at the end!**

* * *

"That was an interesting class. I'm looking forward to tomorrow now." Takisha said skipping out of the class. Kenzie and me just shrugged our shoulders.

"What do you guys have next?" I asked covering a yawn.

Takisha and Kenzie pulled out their time tables and glanced over them. Kenzie said," I've got Gym, then chemistry then art."

"I've got drama, GYM then buissness. What do you have next Jenna?" Takisha asked.

"Chemistry, drama and Italian. I hope that's as easy as spanish...Remind me why we have eight classes before and after lunch again." I said while grabbing my other binder.

Kenzie replied," The school board wants to do an experiment to see if this way is better than the other way we use to go by."

I nodded in understand then glanced around, I noticed that Takisha was missing," Where'd Tee go? She was here a second ago."

" I dunno, probably went to chase after her imaginary girly man." Kenzie replied, not really caring. She was pulling her gym bag out of the bottom of her locker.

"Jenna! Mackenzie! Look at my new shiny toy I found!" Takisha popped out of nowhere **( T: I didn't pop out of nowhere! I saw something shiny down the hall and went after it, but now I'm back. . K,J: "Shakeshead")**

In Takisha's hand she held something shiny alright, but it was a deadly shiny. It was an old fashioned knife thing called a kunie, ninjas use them as daggers. Seeing how lethally sharp it was I took it away yelling," Bad Takisha! We told you not to play with pointy objects!!"

"B-but...it's shiny." Takisha's lower lip stuck out in a big pouty face.

Kenzie took the kunie from my hand and turned it over in a quick scan, that done she tossed it in her locker and locked the door. Crossing her atms she said," You don't have time to play with shiny toys, go get your stuff and get your stuff and get to class before the bell rings. NOW!!"

Slouched over and still pouting Takisha slumped her way to her locker. Kenzie turned on me and said," Why are you still here, your class is down stairs on the other side of the school. GO!!" Childishly sticking my tongue out I went off to boring chemistry.

Kenzie turned to go in the direction of the staircase that was closest to the gym but she stopped, 'Oh shit, I left my deoderant in my backpack!' Going back to her locker she rushed through her lock combination and, screwed up. Cursing loudly she tried again, and right when she pulled her door open the bell rang.

Deoderant in hand she zoomed down the hall, down the stairs and into the gymnasim. Going into the change room all her friends, Sparky, Kristen and Emil smiled and laughed. They always loved seeing Kenzie come crashing into the change room late. **(J: Oh and there are other girls in her gym class I just chose not to name them. K: Cause you don't know their names, stupid. J: Which is exactly why I'm mentioning them like this! K: Whatever.)**

Tossing her bag over to an empty spot beside Sparky she said," Man I've got the craziest philosophy teacher, his name is Mr. H and I can safely say he will not like me throughout our year together."

"He can't be that bad, you're just picky with your teachers. Besides, you have a very, very pretty boy to look forward to in art." Emily said givng Kenzie a little wink.

"YES!!" Kenzie cheered in excitement.

"Oh...shit." A male voice behind them made all the girls spin around and freeze in place.

What could only be their gym teacher stood stunned in open mouthed horror. He had dark brown hair that was in a high pony tail, naturally tanned skin that had a scar across his nose and brown eyes that were currently glued open.

All at once a domino effect happened, the girls started screaming, yelling and throwing things as the poor confused guy went dashing back out the door as fast as possible.

Leaning against the far wall for support the teacher groaned," Lord Hokage never said this was going to be a girl's gym class! They're all thinking I'm a pervert right now, I know it."

"Can you believe that guy?!" Kristen said furious pulling on her gym shirt.

"I know, the pervy bastard must have thought that just because he's a teacher he can walts right in here!" Another unknown girl said.

"We should report him after class." Suggested Sparky.

"What do you think we should do Mackenzie? Mackenzie?" Emily turned to Kenzie for her thought on this and found that she was frozen. She was just standing in the same position, her eyes fixed on the door, one of them twitching. Running through her mind was this, 'I KNOW HIM, BUT WHAT'S HIS FUCKING NAME!!! ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!'

Her thought process was interrupted by Kristen's face getting right in her's and Kristen yelling," HEY MACKENZIE!!!"

"Hu?" Was her simply response.

"Let's go!"

"B-but I'm not changed yet. Wait for me Emily!" Kenzie pleaded while rushing to get her uniform off.

While Mackenzie fought with her clothes all the others were out in the gym standing a good distance away from the pervy teacher, and glaring at him in pure hatred. Feeling very uncomfortable under the heat of the girls' stares he said," I'm truly, very sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going and I swear I didn't see anything you wouldn't want me to see."

"Sure you didn't." Sparky said seethingly.

"I'm telling the truth! I'm not that kind of guy! If you want to see someone really perverted you should see who you're new nurse is...On second thought, avoid him as much as possible!" The teacher said quickly changing his mind on the nurse visit.

"Okay, we're ready! Did we miss anything?" Emily asked coming out of the change room with Kenzie behind her.

"No, you didn't. We were just letting Mr...What's your name?" Kristen asked.

"Oh right, my name is Iruka, no mister or anything. Just Iruka. And if you're all here all here I'd like to start the class." He merely got more glares in reply...and Kenzie was snickering with herself remembering Iruka's earlier face in the change room.

(Mean while)

"234...234, where the hell is 234?! I'm going to be late!" I shouted in frustration, my time table waving about dangerously.

"I believe it's right behind you." A woman's voice replied to my question.

Turning around I found that room 234 had indeed been behind me, and standing in the door way as a woman with long wavy black hair. Pale perfect skin and some how she had red eyes. **(T: Probably just contacts. J: Somehow I think it's natural...K: Natural red eyes would be awesome! J,T: To you maybe!)**

Leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed her said," Are you coming in or do you want me to mark you as late?"

"Oh, right, sorry. It's my first day at this school and I'm not completely awake yet. So are you my chemistry teacher?" I asked walking past her and took a seat behind a table in the first empty seat.

"Yes I am, you can call me Kurenai. I don't care much for the other titles." She said casually sitting up on top of the front table.

By then the last stragglers had come in and took their seats. When the bell rang Kurenai announced to the whole class," Time to get things going. So who here knows anything about making any kind of minor bomb?"

No one raised their hands, and I'm not surprised they didn't. What kind of question was that to ask a grade 11 chemistry class?! Kurenai seemed a little annoyed at this as she said," So non of you know how to make a gas bomb, smoke bomb or stink bomb? That is truly disappointing. Guess that's going to be your first project. I want you all to make an effective smoke bomb by next Friday. But I'll give you all the things you'll need to make it and a lesson on what goes where and such so you don't blow yourselves up. Everyone take out some paper and a pen, I want you all to write this down."

Kurenai then turned to the chalk board and started writing down the key elements in a smoke bomb. As she wrote I continued to cheer in my head, 'Yes! Finally I'll have the knowledge of something cool and useful I can turn on my brother!...Wonder is she'll teach us how to make a stink bomb after.'

**(Mean while)**

"My balogne has a first name, it's- Ooh, drama class! Whee!" Takisha skipped through the open drama room door.

At the time her teacher was lecturing all the other barely awake students on how they should be bursting with youthful energy.

When Takisha came skipping into the room he stopped in mid sentence and watched as she did laps around everyone while smiling and saying,"Wheee!"

After her fifth lap she realized she was being watched and stopped in front of Gai, tilting her head to the right she said," You look familiar. Do I know you?"

Gai sensei sweat a little under his turtle neck collar, if anyone recognized him or the other jounins then things would get ugly. Acting casual Gai said," I have no idea what you're talking about young lady. But I do know that you're one of the most youthful people I've ever had the priveledge to teach."

Her head still tilted and a bit of confusion on her face she said," That's nice, but you're eyebrows remins me of someone...Oh well, can I do more skipping or can we start acting?"

"We can do both! Get up on your feet everyone, this youthful young lady has just given me a youth filled inspiration that will make you so energetic your little heads will be spinning all school year. I want you all to skip circles around the room, and every now and then I'll either tell you to freeze or act like something. Ready? GO!" Gai started skipping around the room, Takisha right behind him.

If they had been in anime the background would have flowers, and all the other students in the class would have done an anime sweat drop. But seeing as it wasn't an anime all the other class members just groaned and gave them a look that said,' You have got to be shitting me.'

As Gai and Takisha did their 14th lap around everyone Gai said," Come my unyouthful pupils, get on your feet and join us. If you don't I'll make you all run laps around the top floor."

That put energy in the others alright, only the energy wasn't from their own youth. It was from fear of not being able to use their legs for the rest of the day.

Everyone following now Gai sensei said," Good, now start flapping you arms like a youthful eagle in flight." Groans from behind him said that they were doing as they;d been told. Kinda. They were lifting their arms then just letting them drop.

Takisha on the other hand was all into it. She was flapping her arms, keeping them straight out like an current was under her wings and she even tried screeching like an eagle once.

Gai immitating her start to cry in joy, wiping the tears from his smiling cheeks he thought to himself,'I've finally found a pupil almost as youthful as my Lee. I must thank Lord Hokage for assigning me this youthful class at lunch today.'

**( Back with Kenzie)**

"Ready? Go!" Iruka ducked down behind his blue matt shield, no sooner had he taken shelter did 20 dodgle balls rain down on him.

Iruka had made the mistake of allowing the girls to decide what game to play for the last 15 minutes of class. So of course they chose the game dodge ball, but it wasn't so they could throw dodge balls at each other. It was so they could beat a lesson into their teacher.

Iruka actually had a feeling they'd pull something like this sooner or later, he decided sooner was better than later. Maybe after this they'll let what happened earlier slide. Or they'll hopefully won't tell their parents. After that thought he glanced at the clock and saw there were only five minutes left.

Blowing his whistle he had hanging around his neck Iruka cautiously poked his head up and called," Alright girls that's enough for today, go get changed. I don't want you being late for your next classes."

To his relief the girls didn't have any balls left so they went and got changed.

Kenzie waited until the others were in the change room before running up to Iruka, standing a good distance backe from him since he had two dodge balls in his hands she asked," Do I know you?"

"...You should since I only introduced myself more than a half hour ago." Iruka said raising an eyebrow at this odd student of his.

"That's not what I meant. You remind me of someone, but I can't remember who that someone is..Have you ever been on T.V?" Kenzie noticed that Iruka gave an edgy twitch at the mention of T.V.

"No, I've never been on T.V. Now go get dressed before I throw these at you." Iruka threatened raising a ball.

Kenzie ran to the change room while whining," I was just asking a question! Don't kill me!"

Iruka sighed in relief when the door closed behind her, he'd avoided the problem of his cover being blown for now. But it wasn't avoidable for ever, and threats would go cold once Kenzie figured out that he'd never go through with it...Although if he asked Kakashi he'd probably do it for him.

The bell then rang, sending all the girls **(except for Kenzie)** out of the change room. A minute after Kenzie came hopping out, she was trying to pull her shoe on while running for the door at the same time.

At the same time Kenzie left the gym Takisha walked past her into the gym. They would have acknowledged each other if Kenzie wasn't in a hurry.

When Takisha saw the dodge balls scattered all around she smiled and shouted," YAY! We get to play with balls!!" She then skipped away to the change room.

Iruka sweat dropped before saying," Great, I get to deal with two odd balls in a row for ten months."

**(Back in the drama class)**

"You...have...got..to be shitting me. I have to put up with a guy who wears orange knee length socks over tight green jeans for ten months?...Where's Kenzie and her distracting rambling when you need her?" I grumbled when I walked into the drama room and saw Gai doing vocal warm ups while stretching at the same time.

He saw me staring at him and stopped. Standing back up and flashing me a scary genuine smile he gave me a thumbs up saying," Hello my youthful student. You're the first one here, would you like to join me in some youthful excersises of the body and mind?"

"Uh...No. Thanks for the offer though. I'm just gonna sit over here until the bell rings." Taking a seat behind a table I slumped over and rested my head on my arms.

My eyes didn't stay closed for too long, an annoying sensation of being watched made me open my eyes to see Gai up on the stage staring down at me.

Frowning I asked," Is there any particular reason you're staring at me like that Mr.?"

"You can call me Gai, and I was just thinking that you're nothing like the girl in my last class who had black hair. She was the spitting image of a true youthful student." Gai said this all while staring off at nothing.

At the mention of another black haired girl I couldn't help myself from saying," If you're talking about my friend Takisha Petroff then I should tell you now that she's only like that cause she drinks about four cups of coffe every morning and loads them up with sugar."

"Coffee or not, she was bursting with youthful energy. Maybe I should make it homework for all my students to drink some kind of coffee every morning." Gai then drifted off into a loong thinking process on how to make his students more energetic in class.

**(Back with the late Kenzie)**

Kenzie silently made her way into her chemistry class, she'd arrived approximately two minutes late and Kurenai was already in the midsts of explaining their first class project.

Kurenai never could tolerate tardy students, and she let Kenzie know it by throwing a freshly made smoke pellet at her feet. Kenzie dropped her stuff exclaiming," WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Ms. Bishop I will not tolerate any future late entrances or vulgar language. Understood?"

"Alright." Kenzie shrugged her shoulder and sat down next to her friend Kenzie **(also known as Cloughie)**

"Haha! You're late!" Kenzie Clough laughed at her.

"Whatever. Now I get to sit next to you and make you smeel like stinky smoke." Kenzie grinned as she put her books on the table.

"Ew, get away from me!" Cloughie complained, trying to push the laughing Kenzie away from her. Kenzie merely bent her top half to avoid falling onto the floor.

Failing in pushing Kenzie from her seat Cloughi persisted in pushing Kenzie's books, calculator and pens off the table. Kurenai could only stand to listen to 'THUMP! THUMP!' and gleeful laughter as Cloughie laughed at Kenzie who had to pick up her stuff off the floor.

When Cloughie went to push Kenzie's stuff off for a third time Kurnai took the piece of chalk she'd been holding and chucked it at Cloughie's head. It hit her dead centre leaving a little white mark, Cloughie sat there for a moment completely stunned. She only snapped out of it when Kenzie and some other people started laughing their asses off.

Cloughie put a hand on her forehead and whined," Owiee." She then started laughing herself.

Kurenai crossed her arms and said," Keep up the childish behavior you two and you'll be seperated."

"I'm not doing anything though." Kenzie said, picking her stuff up from the ground.

"You did anything or not doesn't matter. Can either of you tell me what we'll be working on for the next week?"

Silence came from both of them, as they had no idea. Kurenai leaned back against the chalkboard and said," That's what I thought, both of you need to write out two paragraphs explaining how paying attention can benefit you in life."

Cloughie and Kenzie sighed in remorse over their free time disappearing already.

**(Back in th gym)**

"Takisha! For the thousandth time you're frozen! This is freeze tag, you got tagged, now stand still!" Iruka yelled at Takisha again.

After a game of dodge ball a vote had decided freeze tag would be the next activity. But to Iruka's and everyone else's frustration Takisha wouldn't stand still once she'd been tagged.

Slouching forward Takisha twiddled her thumbs and muttered," Sorry Iruka, I just can't hold still. I've got too much energy. It hurts to stand still."

'Sounds like an excuse another obnoxious student I know would make.' Iruka thought. To Takisha he said," Fine, then for the remainder of the game you're it. That should burn some of your energy."

"Yay! I'm gonna get you all!" Takisha yelled chasing after the nearest and unfortunate person.

"Maybe that was a bad idea..." Iruka muttered to himself as Takisha went to tackle Cookie**,(Jessica is her real name. T: I wouldn't try and tackle someone I didn't know. J: Well in this story you do so there. T: You're so mean Jenna! Mackenzie, make Jenna change that! K: Why should I? T: You're both meanies! K,J: We know .)**

Iruka gave Takisha ten minutes of being It before calling," Okay, enough of this game. Any suggestions for a new game?"

Cookie raised her hand excitedly and cried out," Temple of Doom!"

Iruka raised an eyebrow and said," You're going to have to explain the rules. I'm not familiar with that game."

Cookie did a quick run through of the game, then under Iruka's orders she went and gathered up everything they'd need to play.

All the girls on Takisha's team were a tad annoyed with Takisha **(since she caught everyone in the ten minutes she was it)** and voted that she should be first to try and get the bean bag into the bin. Takisha merely shrugged and took the bean bag from Iruka.

Standing at the far end of the gymnasim, the others stood ready with the dodge balls. Iruka raised his hand and called," Ready? Go!"

Takisha took off for the bin, the balls came raining down on her hard and fast. But to everyone's amazement she managed to dodge them all. The bean bag safely placed in the bin Takisha readied herself to take off again.

The other team had their dodge balls in hand, Iruka was actually enjoying this. It wasn't every day he saw a 17 year old dodge balls like the shinobi of Konohagakure.

Takisha again managed to get to the other side without a hit, her teammates congradulated her while the ball throwers felt a little less enthusiasm about playing the game.

Takisha all the while was thinking,' Uh oh, I can feel my energy draining! Need more coffee!'

**(Back in the drama class)**

"Now, everyone repeat after me. 'I am a youthful butterfly free from it's cocoon!' " Gai said as he flapped his arms as if he were a butterfly. Some of us were being as enthusiastic as him in the movements, while the others just kinda moved our hands.

"Now, to help my freshly emerged butterflies, uou shall leap from the staircase into my awaiting embrace!" Gai cried.

I, along with the rest of the class, looked at where Gai was pointing. All of us, including the enthusiastic little butterflies, grimaced at the sight of the staircase leading up to the little upstairs room where drama supplies were kept.

"You want us to jump from the stairs, and you're going to catch us?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course! Didn't you hear me? Oh no! Don't tell me your youthful ears are disintegrating!" Gai's hand covered his mouth in horror. "That's it. From now on, in the name of preventative measures, all music players are banned!" Gai announced.

"WHHHAAAATTT?!!?!?!?!!" Gai was nearly knocked on his back by the class' outburst.

"For the sake of your youthful ears! I'm PROTECTING you!" Gai's reason was lost amongst a sea of grumbles and angry mutters.

'I need my drumbat right now more than ever.' I thought this while my eyebrow twitched in irritation. Gritting my teeth I yelled," Our ears are fine! The only thing disintegrating is our brains from all your mumbo jumbo of youth." 'I'm gonna regret saying that in a minute.'

Gai's humungo eyebrows came together as he gave me a deep scowl, he seemed to be thinking about something. Then finally after what felt like a suspenseful eternity Gai pointed at me and said," You, my youthful hooligan will now be my doomed princess in our next activity!"

My mouth felt like it could have touched the floor my jaw fell open so much. Going a few shades paler in fear I stuttered," What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not being anyone's princess of doom, whatever the hell that is!" Having barely and energy has made me very loose tongued. And as you can see, me being loose tongued is a very bad thing.

"Our next activity consists of pure acting improvisation. There will be a mighty and youthful dragon. That will be me, and the dragon must protect the doomed princess from being rescued by all the brave knights. That will be the rest of you."

Someone in my class that I didn't know the name of raised their hand and asked," How exactly are we supposed to save her?"

"With your words of course. Each of you will take a turn and approach me. When you do you must say something only a true knight would say to a dragon. If your words are strong enough then I'll let the princess go, if not you go to the end of the line." Gai answered proudly.

Raising my hand I asked," And what exactly do I do during all this?"

Gai turned to me and flashed a dazzling smile. An evil twinkle in his eye he replied," Why you'll be tied to that pole over there with a gag in your mouth. But first I must do your make up and costume. Can't have the leading lady looking out of character."

At the mention of make up my eye twitched and my mouth went dry. All the girls in the class felt terrible fr me, while the guys just didn't care.

Gai pulled out a hair brush and a think of lip stick, slowly approaching me he said," Come to me, of doomed youthful princess. You can't keep your dragon and brave loyal knights waiting."

"Screw that! Aaaaahhhh!!!" Faster than I'd ever run in my life I bolted out the open door into the halls. Running in no particular direction I remembered that Kenzie was in the science wing, which wasnt too far away.

Gai was still back in the classrrom with all the laughing students, Gai glanced at the clock and smiled. Out loud to himself he said," I believe that's enough of a head start for the youthful doomed princess to be properly captured. Now you all stay put, your fearless and youthful sensei will be right back with the princess." With a wink to the others he seemed to suddenly disappear.

The others atred blankly at where Gai had been only a minute ago, a guy in grade 12 asked to no one in particular," Did he just call himself our sensei?"

"I think so." A girl in grade 11 replied.

I was in the science wing now, but completely clueless as to which classroom Mackenzie was in. Glancing in through the door windows, I finally found Kenzie in the same class I'd been in before my nightmare had started. Jumping up and down in front of the window waving my arms around to get her attention. But to my frustration she was too engrossed with her explosive chemicals and powder to notice me.

A light tap on my shoulder made me turn around, and I almost screamed when I saw Gai standing there with a rope and a hankerchief.

Kenzie did not look up in time to see me being dragged back down the hallway by the ankles. My fingers trying to grasp the waxed floor I cried," I'm sorry for mouthing off Gai, please let me go! I don't wanna be the doomed princess! Anything but make up!!" **(T: Hahaha sucker! J: You're enjoying this too much you know that? T: I know:). It's beautiful pay back for making me tackle random people. K: Both of you, shh! I'm trying to make a bomb! J,T: 0.o...)**

Tied to the pole as Gai had promised a gag was in my lip stick covered mouth. My hair had been brushed into Sherly Temple curls and a cone princess hat was on my head. Swearing at Gai through the gag I glared at everyone else who just had to hold cardboard swords.

Gai had found a styro foam lizard tail that was now strapped to his ass, standing in front of me he said," Alright my youthful knights. You have 20 minutes to save the princess using words alone. If you fail before then you have to write out a play on how a knight failed to save the doomed princess."

Throughout the class everyone sweat dropped and groaned. Just from this lame ass game everyone, including me, decided that this was going to be the worst class of the year.

**(Mean while in science)**

"Careful Kenzie, careful Kenzie, careful Kenzie." Cloughie said while poking Kenzie in the arm at the same time. At that moment Kenzie was trying to add just the right amount of sugar in the container that would be the smoke bomb.

Kenzie's eye started twitching from the death grip on the sugar filled spoon and the annoyance level reaching near 10. In the breif second Cloughie left Kenzie alone she dumped in the sugar and turned to glare at her science partner.

Kurenai popped up behind Cloughie and asked while Cloughie was smiling cheekily," There a problem girls?"

Cloughie froze in what she was about to say and turned around to face Kurenai, Kenzie made no expressions when she replied," No, there's no problem."

"Ya, I was just making sure Kenzie didn't put too much sugar in." Cloughie chipped in.

"Good to hear it. You've got a few minutes of class left so pack up everything, but don't forget to put your name on it." That said Kurenai went to check on the boys sitting in the far back corner, she had caught them eating their sugar earlier.

Kenzie sighed in relief, she had art next. Hopefully that class would be easier to tolerate.

Writing her name on the sticker label they'd been given to put on their container Kenzie didn't notice Cloughie had otten out of hr seat and had come up behind Kenzie. Mackenzie was about to write the 'z' in her name when,"Don't mess up!" Cloughie shoved Mackenzie in the back making her 'z' go through the rest of her letters.

Since she'd written it in pen and had mislocated BOTH of her bottles of white out she couldn't fix it, Cloughie snatched the sticker from Kenzie's hands and burst out laughing at what she'd help created. She continued to snicker as she wrote her name on the remaining space and stuck it on the container.

Mackenzie glared at her friend as she handed it over to Kurenai who looked oddly at the name but shrugged it off and added it to the others. When Coughie sat down again Kenzie glared at her straight in the eye and said," I'm gonna get you back for that."

"How are you going to do that?" Cloughie asked.

"...I havent't figured that out yet but you'll know when I do." Kenzie said pointing her finger threatningly.

Cloughie grabbed Kenzie's finger and tried pulling her off her seat. Kurenai sweat dropped, sighed and thought while watching them,' The last batch of kids I had seemed alot more mature then this...Gai should be teaching them, he'd probably be weeping in joy at how "youthful" they're acting.' This said in her mind she smiled in relief when the bell rang for them to get out of her hair.

Kenzie's crap in hand she made her more energetic way to art, where she'd be safe from Cloughie's annoyances...For a while.

**( In a computer filled classroom somewhere on the top floor)**

"Oooh. Yay! Computers!" Takisha giggled in glee at all the computers waiting to be fiddled with.

Going to a computer at the end of the classroom Takisha didn't notice a fgure come out of the shadows and follow after her. When Takisha sat down the figure leaned down and asked," What is your name?"

Takisha must have jumped nearly five feet into the air when she yelped in surprise. A hand over her heart she replied to the orange haired and pierced teacher," Takisha Petroff sir."

Clad in an all black buissness suit he pulled out a clipboard from out of no where and looked over the papers it held. A second after scanning over it he turned back to the rather pale Takisha and said," You're assigned computer is over there, and you may not turn it on until the others have arrived and the bell has rung. Understood?"

Takisha nodded and went over to the computer her creepy teacher was pointing to.

By then some other students had come into the class, including a brown haired Josh Crawford and glasses wearing Trevor Trantor.When they saw their buissness teacher they both made a nervous face and looked over at Takisha to silently ask," Is this really our teacher for this class?"

Their question then got answered by the creeper teacher saying," I will be teaching and commanding you through this year's buissness class. If you have any complaints about the way I teach, then too bad! If I hear even one moan or groan of disagreement I will make sure that every last one of you suffer for it. Now, here is your seating arrangement."

Takisha, Josh and Trevor exchanged a look that said," This can't be good."

Josh ended up getting a computer near the door while Trevor was put a few seats down from Takisha, so he was obviously seating them alphabetically by last name.

A grade 10 in the class timidly raised their hand and asked," Um, what's your name?"

The teacher paused for a moment, then in what sounded like a his he replied," You will address me as Pein, or Leader, hich ever you prefer. If you call me anything else then you will sorely regret it."

The whole class gulped down hard, which made Pei smile in evil satisfaction.

**(In a classroom not too far away)**

Mouth hanging open, eyes nearly bulging out of my sockets I could not believe who was standing in front of me as the italian teacher.

Long black hair pulled into a low pony, deep red eyes and flawless pale skin. Before me stood a god clad in a navy blue shirt and tight black pants.

All the other girls were with me on the thought process of,' Why does he have to be a teacher?!' Invisible tears of depression and happiness ran down our cheeks.

The guys on the other hand were all thinking,' My girlfriend must NEVER meet this teacher.' if they didn't have a girlfrend then they were thinking,' I'll never get a girl now!' I think after that first day of school 15 of the male population in St. Pat's went slightly emo out of self esteem demolition.

Our uber teacher was leaning against the chalkboard and seemed to be scanning over the whole class. The bell had rung five minutes ago and no one dared make a sound in case those red eyes happened to focus on them with great dislike. This teacher seemed to give off a feeling of great loathing towards us young'uns.

At six minutes one second our teacher finally spoke," My name is Itachi Uchiha, you will not disrespect me, you will not object to anything I tell you to do or say. And most of all, you will not disturb me for any reason except someone had been murdered. Now grab a text book from the shelf and do up to page three. When you're finished do whatever the hell you want...Except bug me." We'd all hung onto evyer word he'd said. When he finished we seemed to be hypnotized, for we rose from our seas and grabbed a text book all simutaniously.

Opening the book I looked down at the work and the spell broke. All the work was alien to me, I understood what it was asking me to do. But I couldn't do it cause the answers were in italian.

Forever going to regret this later in life I raised my hand and not waiting for Itachi to acknowledge me I asked," I-Itachi sensei,um,um.." At this point Itaci was glaring at me so intensly I thought I was going to implode.

Everyone else was staring at me like I'd truly gone to Suicide-Ville. Clutching my fists till my knuckles were white I asked," H-how are we s-suppose to do the work if we don't know what we're doing?"

The silence and his lethal glare seemed to be suffocating me, Itachi walked over to my desk and bent over so he was at my exact eye level. Unblinking he stared me straightin the eye saying," Get a dictionairy and figure it out for yourself...in the hallway." He pointed to the door and stood back up.

He turned is eye sight away from me to go sit in his desk. Free of his crucial sight I started crying inside and thought,'Ow...ow,cold. My soud has just been crushed into a bajillion pieces.'

Text book, pen, and dictionairy in hand I sullenly walked out into the hall. Slumping down against the wall I muttered," Kenzie's probably having a bang in art right now."

**(Down in the art room)**

"So there's your first assignment, yeah. Make the best sculpture of a tiny animal you could ever make...Tobi, I told you to stop moving, yeah!!" The blonde haired, (and apparently male) art teacher yelled at his masked teaching assistant.

As soon as Kenzie had walked into the art classroom and saw their teacher Deidara Sensei **(as he wished to be called)** throwing balls of clay at the brown haired and orange mask wearing Tobi, she knew she was in for a really, really fu art class this year.

Mackenzie's friend Emily thought Tobi was adorable since he'd just randomly start prancing around the room saying," Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!" Both Emily and Kenzie couldn't help but laugh when Deidara would then chase after Tobi with a piece od chalk or clay and force him to sit down at the back of the class.

That was earlier, right now Kenzie was pulling apart her brown clay and mushing it between her hands to soften it up. Emily was doing the same with her clay.

Deidara was going around the class and asking everyone what they were making, when he came to Mackenzie he asked," You are Mackenzie Bishop, yeah?"

"Yes." She replied monotonly, her concentration absorbed into the squishing of her clay.

"What are you going to be making, yeah?"

"I...don't know yet." She replied, finally looking up at her art teacher's uncovered blue-green eye, which was staring at her in a kind of confused way.

Emily had to turn away and put a hand over her mouth to cover up a fit of laughter.

After a minute or so of awkward staring between them Deidara smiled and said waving his bandanged hand," That's alright I guess. As long as you figure out what you're making by the end of the class, yeah. Do you know what you're creating Emily?"

"Oh, I'm making a monkey...If I can." Emily replied, smiling all the while.

"Oooo. Look! Tobi's a monkey! Can Emily-chan make a clay Tobi monkey!?" Tobi, having overheard Emily's reply to Deidara started jumping from table to table **(and getting clay stuck to his foot after landing on some creations)** and scratching his head and side like a monkey.

Mackenzie and Emily couldn't help it, they doubled over laughing. It didn't help that Deidara had started chasing after him again. Kenzie and Emily weren't the only ones laughing though, a few tables behind them David was laughing his ass off as well. Even though he should have been angry since his rhino had gotten smooshed by Tobi's foot.

No one knew how long it was before Tobi finally got caught by Deidara and sentenced to the chair in the back corner, where he had to wear a cone that had 'Dunce' written on it. **(T: Aw, poor Tobi. That's mean. K: No, it's not, that's hysterical! (xD) J: I just put that cause it seemed like a classic punishment K: It's still funny!)**

Back to concentrating on her clay anime Kenzie finally decided on what animal she was going to make, she was going to make a shark. It's head nearly finished, an ominous feeling told Kenzie that she was being watched, turning around she came face to face with orange and black swirls. Jumping a little in her seat she said," AUGH!"

Unbeknowst to Kenzie Tobi had snuck away from his 'dunce' hat and loner corner chair. Keeping low to the ground Tobi had creeped his way over to Kenzie and Emily, for he had labelled the two girls his new best friends. **(K:YAY!!. J: What do you expect, you laughed really, really hard. Meaning you were paying attention to him. So of course he's going to make you his new best friends. T: I wanna be Tobi's new best friend too! J: I don't know...Caffeine addicted teenager and an age confused man...Not the safest combination. You'd influence each other too much. T: Plllleeeaaaaassseeeee?!!!! "puppy dog eyes" J: Noo! Stop it right now! T: "Puppy dog eyes, quivering lip" J: Arrrgggh! "covers eyes and runs away")**

"What is Kenzie-chan making?" Tobi asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'm making a shark...What are you doing Tobi?" Kenzie asked just as childishly.

"Tobi's watching Kenzie-chan and Emily-chan make little clay animals." Tobi said happily.

"I think Tobu should run, Deidara is making a big ball of clay at his desk." Emily pointed out. Tobi looked over at Deidara and a sweat drop appeared at the sight of a glaring Deidara tossing and catching a ball of clay.

Tobi stood up and waved while saying," Hi sempai! Do you want Tobi to do something?"

Deidara squashed the ball of clay in his hand and replied trying not to yell," Actually yes, Tobi can do something for me, yeah. Go and tell Itachi-san and Leader-san that I won't be at the lunch meeting. Take as long as possible."

Tobi saluted Deidara and dashed out the door. Kenzie kept staring at Deidara until he looked over at her, when he did he was surprised to meet a set of enlarged puppy dog eyes and trembling lip. Remembering that he was the teacher he asked," Something wrong Kenzie, yeah?"

"You sent my new friend away." Kenzie said, immitating Tobi's voice. Only more whiny.

In Deidara's mind he thought,' She's just like Tobi, yeah. She better not be as annoying as him, yeah.'

**(Following Tobi)**

To anyone who was out in the hall or walking late to class they were amazed to see Tobi skipping down the hallway singing a new version of 'BINGO' and it went a little like this.

"There was a sempai who had three mouths and Deidara is his nameo, D-E-I-D-A, D-E-I-D-A, D-E-I-D-A, Deidara was his nameo!"

On Tobi's 15th time through the song Tobi reached my italian class, I was still outside the classroom when he came a singing along. Seeing me sitting on the floor with my books spread out about me he stopped and asked," Why are you out here?"

"Cause my teacher didn't like me asking a question." I mumbled in reply.

Tobi tilted his head to the side and said," Itachi-san doesn't not like you, he just hates everyone! Even me!!" Tobi said cheerfully.

Raising an eyebrow I said," Oh." Plain and simply.

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked out of no where.

"Jenna. What's yours?"

"Tobi, Tobi, TOBI!" He replied gayly jumping up and down clapping his hands.

Just from that I thought in my head,' My god, it's an older Takisha...except wearing a swirly mask...and it's a boy. I don't think they should meet anytime soon or the school will be in alot of trouble.'

Coming out of my thoughts we both turned to see the door open and Itachi poked his head out. Glaring at Tobi out of sheer annoyance. Completely ignoring me Itachi asked Tobi," What the hell do you want?"

"Tobi's the mail man! Tobi has a message for Itachi-san!" Tobi said straightening his posture all buissness like.

His patience already getting stretched, glaring with more heat he said," Tell me the message already Tobi then get out of my sight."

"Right. Deidara-sempai says he will not be able to come to the lunch meeting."

"Deidara...That name sounds familiar. Hmmm." Staring at the floor I rolled the name over my tongue and through my brain trying to remember why that name was familiar.

Itachi heard me muttering to myself and turned in my direction, the heat of his glare now on me I froze in place and didn't dare looking up. Somehow I knew that if I did any remaining chunks of my soul would disappear in the invisible wind forever.

Knowing I wasn't going to look up Itachi asked," Do you have all the questions finished Jenna?"

"Y-yes Itachi-sensai." 'Squee, he knows my name! No matter how happy you are now, do not look up!'

"Well then get back in the class and be quiet until the others have finished their work." Itachi ordered, opening the door all the way and stepping out into the hall. Gathering all my stuff I rushed into the class with my head down.

Closing the door behind me he said," I don't like her, she's too inquisitive. And shouldn't you get going to Leader, there's only a half hour left before lunch."

"Tobi the mail man is on his his way!" Running off down the halls with his arms out in front of him superman style Tobi disappeared around the corner. Itachi could only shake his head in disgust, how that nut case ever managed to become an Akatsuki member was beyond him.

Tobi hopped, skipped and jumped in front of the class Leader was currently teaching. Knocking as hard as he could he called," Tobi the mail man has a message!"

A second later the door opened to reveal a rather spaced Takisha. For the past 20 minutes Leader had told everyone to research as many buissness and corporations as they could find or think of. Takisha had kinda drifted off on her keyboard and had only been woken up by Tobi's knocking.

Tilting her head to the side she bluntly asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Tobi the mail man, and I need to talk to Leader-san. Is he here?" Tobi asked, looking up over Takisha's head.

At that moment Leader had risen from his desk and come up behind Takisha, feeling his dark pressence Takisha nervously turned around and pointed at Tobi saying," It's for you." Before Leader could tell her to go sit back down she slipped around Leader and went back to her computer.

While Leader was distracted by Tobi Josh wrote on a note saying 'Who's at the door?And what's up with his mask?' Crumbling it up into a ball he tossed it across the room and hit Takisha in the head.

Takisha picked up the ball and uncrumpled it. She read over the message first before scribbling a reply and chucking it back at Josh's head.

Josh opened it to see the messy reply,' He said his name is Tobi but I have no idea why he wears a mask.'

Josh was about to throw it back to Takisha having written another message , but a voice from the door stopped him," Throw it to Tobi! Throw it to Tobi! Tobi wants to play too!" Looking at the door Takisha, Josh and everyone else was a little unnerved to see Tobi jumping up and down excitedly while Leader glared and frowned at Takisha and Josh.

Takisha innocently smiled, Josh just looked away. Leader turned back to Tobi and said," Get back to Deidara and tell him that he has to go to tomorrow's meeting."

"YAAAY! I'm coming back sempai!" Before Leader could even close the door Tobi went running as fast as he could back to the art class.

**( Back in Deidara's classroom)**

"Very good David-chan, but your rhino's left eye is a little lower than the right. See if you can't even them up, yeah." Deidara said, scanning over David's rhinoseraus. David scowled at the little problem and started working on it.

Deidara moved to Mac's and Emily's table next, throughout the time he'd heard constant giggling from their table. He was curious to see if they'd gotten any further on their projects since the last time he checked.

He was surprised to see that Emily's monkey was done and very well done at that, same with Kenzie's shark. Yet the both of them were still rolling clay between their hands, raising an eyebrow he asked," Um, what are you two doing now? Your animals are finished, yeah?"

"Yes, they're done. But they need buddy top hats." Emily replied cheerfully.

Deidara tilted his head to the side and asked dumbfounded," Buddy top hats, yeah?"

"Yes, buddy top hats. My shark and her monkey can't be bestest friends without buddy top hats." Mackenzie explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Deidara was going to tell them that the animals were suppose to be as realistic as possible, but he was interrupted by a voice saying," Tobi's back sempai! Did you miss Tobi?" Deidara's teeth,( on all three mouths) grit together in pure anger as Tobi had happily come up behind him and grabbed him in a big hug.

"Tobi, you have two seconds to let go before I feed you to Zetsu, yeah!" Deidara yelled prying Tobi's arms off.

Tobi feeling a little dejected let his posture slouch while saying," B-but, Tobi was a good boy and delivered sempai's messages."

Mackenzie and Emily recognized the signs of depression for a hug and immediatly went to the rescue. Kenzie put down her almost finished top hat and said to Tobi," Tobi is a good boy, and good boys get hugs."

Tobi perked up instantly, practically tackling Kenzie with a hug he cheered," YAY! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!"

"Can I have a hug too Tobi-chan?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Of course Emily-chan! Tobi hugs everyone! Even Zetsu, but you have to run away after or he tries to eat you." Tobi explained while moving to Emily and hugging her.

Deidara's eyebrow twitching in immense disbelief that someone actually wanted to hug Tobi...He'd never hear the end of it now.

Just as Tobi let go of Emily the lunch bell rang, everyone grabbed their clay animals and put them on the back table where Deidara had instructed. That done they rushed out the door into the filled hallways.

Kenzie and Emily were the last ones to leave, Tobi sadly waved goodbye to them and turned to Deidara. He was busy at work scraping off the clay that had been smooshed onto the desks. Since he was distracted Tobi the opportunity to slip out the door.

* * *

**A/J: And there you have it my friends, the longest chapter of morning classes you'll see in this whole story (I hope).**

**T: Jeeeennnnaaaaa!!!!!**

**J: Yes Takisha?**

**T: Why isn't Tobi my bestest friend?**

**To: Tobi's a good boy! Tobi wants to be Takisha's friend!! " Behind his mask he's making the puppy dog eyes"**

**J: T.T...FINE! Tobi you can be bestest friends with Takisha, now stop making that face behind you mask! I can feel it without seeing it!**

**T,To: YAAAY! "Glomps each other"**

**K: I think you just made a big mistake.**

**J: I know I did but what could do, if I said no then I'd have them whining for the rest of the story...Not a pretty sound I ensure you. Well anyways, the next chapter will be shorter, which means it'll be posted faster. So don't worry, you won't have to wait long.**


	4. We have a Crazy School

**J: See this chapter is a shorty! Only took me the matter of a few minutes to type up:)**

**K:...You're still a paper whore.**

**J: "sigh"**

* * *

Pizza slice in front of me with a slushie I couldn't help but laugh as Kenzie fought with her friend Steven for the fries that he had bought for himself. Takisha was too busy playing with the kunai knife to really pay attention to the show going on.

Michelle at the moment was reading the newest volume of the manga called Naruto. Looking over her book she saw what was amusing Takisha so much, seeing the kunai she said," Hey that looks like the same kind of kunai that the Akatsuki use."

Kenzie, Takisha and I looked at the page Micheel had just been reading. On it were all the men in the criminal group. Having been Naruto fans ourselves for the past month or so we knew the names of every last one of them. And it was looking at the pictures and remembering the teachers we just had that we came to a startling conclusion.

Takisha's eyes were all huge and buggy as she said," The Akatsuki are our teachers..."

"We have sensei's too, Kakashi teaches philosophy."

"Ya, and Iruka teache gym. But why the hell are they here, HOW did they get here?!" Kenzie asked, slightly paranoid now.

"Goodie, you found Tobi's shiny!" Tobi cried from behind us while grabbing the kunai knife. At his sudden appearance we all jumped and screamed.

Breathing deeply I said," Bad Tobi, don't sneak up on people. It's not nice, you could kill someone doing that...But while you're here, why don't you take a seat. We wouldn't mind some more company."

Takisha and Mackenzie raised an eyebrow at me in question. I raised a finger to tell them to wait. Smiling sweetly at Tobi I casually asked him," So Tobi, where'd you come from?"

"Tobi and sempai came from the Akatsuki lair! It was a fun trip, there were pretty colours everywhere and we were spinning really fast!" Tobi replied excitedly.

Kenzie gave me a look like,' That was way too easy.' Takisha just let her eyes grow bigger, I didn't change my expression. Keeping the tone of my voice the same I asked," And, why exactly did you and all your Akatsuki friends come here Tobi?"

"Because we need more people back at home! Too many people died so Leader-san wants to-"

"TOBI!!!" Everyone froze like statues at the sound of an uber pissed Leader carried over to us from the other side of the room.

Leader, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori and Orochimaru all stood in the hallway opening that led to the drama room. Each one of them was angry and just plan annoyed...Zetsu looked more like he was about to fall to the floor in a twitch fit from restraining himself.** (J: Yes I am aware that Kisame wasn't mentioned, but don't worry he'll be in the story soon. As for Orochimaru being there, well since he's evil and in on the plot I thought I'd team him up with them just for the story. K: You can't do that Jenna! It's just wrong, it goes against their nature! J: You just don't want him in this story all together. K: HAVE YOU SEEN HOW LONG THAT GUY'S TONGUE IS?!?! J: Yes, I have. I've read the manga and seen the show remember? Just...go steal more fries. T: I want my shiny back! J: It was Tobi's Takisha, stop pouting and play with this spoon. T: Can I castrate people? J,K: NO! T: You're no fun.)**

Tobi seeing all his team members impatiently glaring at him nervously sweat dropped and said," Sorry, Tobi has to go now. Bye bye!" Sprinting off to the others he didn't see that Itachi was giing us a look tat said,' If any more qestions get asked you'll pay dearly for it.' Takisha and I gulped nervously at this, while Kenzie gulped down a few more of Steven's fries.

Tobi in hand they all walked off down the hall, leaving behind a few very nervous people. Michelle and Emily know of Naruto so when they heard our conversation they were a bit shaken up themselves.

Finally getting the ability to speak I said," This is one crazy ass school."

* * *

**J: I bet that was so short it only took you a minute or two to read:)**

**K: You sound like you're bragging about how short it is.**

**T: She's right, you do sound like you're bragging.**

**J: Okay, I'll stop! Anyways, the next chapter I'm sad to say is gonna be another ube long one. So it'll take me a while to type up. So go find something else to read till this one's done.**


	5. Blood, Flirting, Drool and Smoke

**J: Hello me peeps! Kenzie,Takisha and I were extremely pleased with the amount of reviews we got for this story. So from the three of us we say THANK YOU!! As well, Kenzie wishes for you to know that if you don't keep reviewing she will hunt you down and slaughter you :). And if you haven't noticed yet, this story is a doozy! It took me weeks to get it typed up!**

**K:JUST LET THEM READ IT ALREADY!**

**J:...Don't mind her, she's just miserable early in the morning.**

**K: "grumbles"**

**J:Anyways, I do not own anything Naruto worldish in here, only the children and the school are my property...well...not the school really since it was actually made by some old fart...You get my point.**

**K: Oh oh! When you're done reading this do me a favor and check out my story with me and Jenna...It's hilairious I promise! It's all about the Akatsuki!! My user name is Hyper-Writer14!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four- Blood, Flirting, Drool and Smoke**

No one was happy to hear the bell that ended lunch, in fact it made everyone absolutely frantic. **(K: It didn't make me frantic, I just got sad because I couldn't't eat anymore. J: Your stomach is where your brain should be.)**

"I don' t wanna go to class, I hate religion!" Takisha pouted. I was currently behind her pushing her stubborn ass up the stairs to her locker.

"It'll be alot more interesting than you think Takisha, Mackenzie is in our class." I reminded her, indicating that any class would be interesting with Mackenzie.

Takisha caught on to my drift and bounded off to her locker, going to mine I thought ' A deep bad feeling in my gut tells me I have another Akatsuki member to deal with.'

Kenzie had a feeling in her stomach too...It was the feeling of hunger. Opening her locker she almost jumped for joy. At the bottom of her locker underneath her gym bag was a plastic container that had some cookies in it. They must have fell out when she carelessly threw her bag in her locker. Snatching them up with her things for religion, cookie in her mouth she went on her way to class.** (J: What kind of cookies are those? k: Rainbow chocolate chip! J: Are they the ones you swiped from me yesterday? K: Yup! T:I wanna cookie. K: Have you been a good girl? T:...yes? K: That what I thought. No cookie for you. T "Lip trembling" Well, well you haven't been a good girl either! You shouldn't't get any cookies. Right Jenna?...Jenna? K: She left like two seconds ago when I asked if you were a good girl. T: Why did she leave? K: I don't know...I don't really care. " Shoves another cookie in her mouth)**

Walking into the religion class room I noticed that there were some deep red spots on the tiled floor, ignoring it I just guessed that it was the left over result of an exploded red sharpie. Taking a seat in the back where our religion teacher hopefully wouldn't't notice that I was nodding off.

Mackenzie and Takisha soon showed up, followed by Cloughie, Josh and Kristen. Then a bunch of people I didn't know. A minute before the bell rang our steely eyed and silver haired religion teacher walked in.

Takisha and I gulped down hard as his piercing stare fell on us. Kenzie was too busy sucking cookie mush from between her teeth to notice that she was getting stared at intensely.

Hidan let the bell ring before asking," Who here can tell me what you are learning in this class?"

Josh raised his hand and when Hidan acknowledged him he replied," We're learning about God."

"WRONG!!" From behind his back Hidan pulled out a lethally sharp knife and stabbed himself in the middle of his hand.

Blood oozing out of the gaping wound everyone stared , even Kenzie was paying attention now. Hidan smiled cruelly while saying," There will be only one patriot being taught to you in this class. And his name is Jashin. Do all you punks got that?"

Everyone nodded, Hidan smiled even bigger and leaned back against the chalkboard, bloody kunai in hand he said," I have three rules that you will follow, no matter what. My first rule, any answer you get wrong will mean another stab wound in my wound. The bigger the question was that you got wrong, the deeper the and larger the wound will be!"

"B-but, won't that kill you if you bled too much. Like you are now?" Asked a blond from the front, her skin had gone deathly pale at the pool of blood by Hidan's feet.

"You foolish girl, I'm immortal! I can never die! Even if I decapitate myself! Would you like a demonstration?" Hidan held the kunai to his neck, as if he was daring her to doubt him.

The blond shook her head and leaned further back in her seat.

Hidan took the knife from his neck like he was almost disappointed. Pacing now he said,"My second rule, if you bring any food or drink in here you better be damn good at hiding it. If not, then I'll not only take it away. But I'll pin you to the wall and eat it in your face." Kenzie, Kristen and Cloughie frowned. Kenzie cried. Kristen clung on to Kenzie's sleeve and Cloughie almost passed out.

' I don't know whether to laugh or weep along side them.' I thought this as Hidan smiled maliciously at the tears he'd made Kenzie shed.

Tossing the kunai up and down in the air Hidan continued," My third and final rule, if you object to anything I say or do I will tie you to your desk and make you watch as I stab myself a thousand times." Besides Mackenzie, Cloughie and Kristen, everyone in the their minds agreed that that had to be the worst rule of the whole class. No one wanted to see a loony off his rocker stab himself a thousand times! **(K: I would! J:...Why? K: Cause maybe if he stabs himself enough he'll die. J: You want him to die for the food rule, don't you? K: Hell yes! T: Jenna? "quivering lip and sad eyes" J: Yes, Takisha? T: Hidan scares me. Can I skip this class for the rest of the school year and go to drama instead? J: NO! If me and Kenzie have to suffer then so do you! T: Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeeee!? J: No, and that's my final answer. H: What are you three doing? Why aren't you in class? Get back or I'll drag you to the basement and tie you up and make you watch Barney reruns! J,K,T: AAAAAHHHHH!!! "runs back to class" H: Mwahaha! BD: And where did you plan on getting these Barney rerun tapes? H: Beats me, I just wanted to see them run . BD: Go teach your class or I won't sow your cuts up. H: Fine I'm going, but I'm telling Leader that you're not letting me have fun. So how do you like that?! "Sticks tongue out" BD: Just go already!!)**

The rest of the class went by in horror as Hidan told us of Jishan's origins and how exactly you were suppose to pray to him. Hidan then handed each of us a very thick leather bound book that was filled with the many things you had to do in order to appease Jashin...All the words were written in blood. **(Kenzie actually liked and wanted the book.)**

Bloody books in hand all of us grim faced students stampeded out the door, no one wanted to look back to see what our psycho religion teacher was doing to himself.

Takisha and I were blessed with music class next as Mackenzie had to go suffer in math with whatever teacher she had.

A set of drum sticks and a different binder was what I carried to class as Takisha brought a guitar pick, both of us were praying to Saint Jimmy **(our own patriot were created from the Green Day song 'Saint Jimmy'.) **that whoever our music teacher was he would let us play our respected instruments in the unnamed band we were in.

As we passed Kenzie at her locker I called over my shoulder," We'll tell you who you have to put up with if we catch each other after. Have fun with whoever in math!"

Kenzie shut her locker and merely acknowledged what I'd said by waving and heading off in the other direction.

Takisha and I walked down stairs and through the open instrumental room. Inside we saw three chalk boards and multiple levels of floor. To my great delight there was a beautiful, sparkling black drum set. My feet carrying me towards it I didn't see that Takisha was staring across the room at two certain people.

Orochimaru smiled at Takisha from his position against the wall. Talking to him in a hushed whisper was the silver haired and glasses wearing Kabuto. Seeing that his master was smiling in his cunning way he looked back over his shoulder and saw the nervous Takisha.

His eyes then drifted in my direction where I was just sitting behind the drums. Disappearing from Takisha's sight she heard me yell," Hey, give them back!" Turning in my direction she was startled to see that I was facing Kabuto with raised fists. In the moment Takisha had seen Kabuto disappear he had reappeared behind me where he'd plucked the drumsticks from my hands. Unlike Takisha, Kabuto and Orochimaru were unaware of how touchy I was when it came to my drumsticks.

Just about to clobber Kabuto in the face where his glasses were a pale hand snatched the drum sticks from Kabuto. I took a step back in disbelief as the hand retracted back to the body of Orochimaru. A shiver going down my spine having seen that I stuttered," C-can I p-please have my drum sticks back? They were the first set of sticks I got."

Orochimaru looked over their dented state and the faded purple monkey at the end of one stick, tapping it against his chin he said in his whisper like voice," Oh I don't think you'll be needing these back just yet. In fact, no one will be needing their instrumental tools yet."

"What?!" Both Takisha and me yelled. That was insane! How could anyone play music without their instrumental tools. He was talking about no drum sticks, no guitar or bass picks and no bows!

The bell then rang for the beginning of class. All the other students of our music class were present and they had heard what Orochimaru had said. Some mouths gaping open and confused words silently being exchanged could be seen and heard.

Orochimaru stood to his full height now with the class' full attention on him. Staring everyone in the eye with his paralyzing yellow and black snake like eyes he announced," You heard me correctly children. In this class you will not be needing any tools. For we shall start the semester by learning about the beginning of each instrument, their origins and their purpose for being used now. This in itself shall take half the school year, each instrument I teach you about I will quiz you about. So until about the middle of January I suggest you bring in paper and something to write with. And if you behave up till Halloween I might be nice and let you play with some of the instruments for a week or two." At that explanation you could practically feel the depression swamp everyone. Our teacher and teacher assistant felt it as well and smiled in satisfaction.

In math class

Kenzie was slouched over on her desk, no enthusiasm for her class at all. Her teacher Asuma, as he wanted to be called, wasn't helping much. He'd just said his name, assigned some review work from last year, sat back and lit up a cigarette.

David sitting next to her asked," Think we'll be learning anything useful besides how you can savor a cigarette?"

"You're asking me, why? Go ask out teacher." Was Kenzie's reply as she took her time flipping the pages open in the math text book.

That was when the class got interesting, Asuma sat up and said to the whole class," Alright that's enough of that number nonsense. Time to go outside for some fresh air. But you're not allowed to tell anyone that I'm letting you slack off, got it?" The class cheered and jumped in agreement.

Following their new more appreciated teacher through the hall ways they did their best to be as quiet as possible. Asuma said that if they were caught they'd all get put back in the stuffy classroom.

Asuma had a huge sneaky smile on his face as they went down the stairs single file. At the base of the stairs Asuma turned around to face his students to remind them that they need to remain silent by pressing a finger to his lips. Silent nods then continued their progress to the bottom of the stairs.

Kenzie was really enjoying this unexpected change and would have continued to if the line didn't abruptly stop, making her nearly push David on top of the girl standing in front of him. Looking around David and the other people in front she saw what had stopped the line.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a small elderly man with white hair, strong grey eyes and dressed in a business suit. His arms behind his back he stared at Asuma unamused and said," Asuma this is the third class you've tried to sneak out today. I told you last time that the next time you attempted an escape you'd be properly punished. Now hand over your pack." The old man obviously had authority over Asuma, for Asuma's shoulders slumped as low as they could go as he handed over his half empty pack of smokes.

When the old man had the smokes in hand Asuma desperately asked," I'll get them at the end f the day, won't I Lord Hokage?"

"If I don't catch you sneaking out again and if Kurenai doesn't steal them from me first, then yes. Which reminds me, she told me to tell you that she'll be having a stern word with you after her last class. I'd be wary of her if I were you." That said the Hokage/ principal left. Tossing the smoke package up and down teasingly to make Asuma feel even worse.

An unreadable emotion on his face Asuma said to his class," Back upstairs then. I don't need to lose tomorrow's pack as well."

Groaning everyone trudged back up the stairs, David mutter to Kenzie," Maybe we should suggest leaving at the very beginning of class tomorrow."

"We should...Unless he doesn't want to risk his cigarettes." Kenzie said, walking into the class with David behind her.

"You should what?" Kenzie and David sun around to see Asuma standing by the door, his arms crossed and an eyebrows raised in waiting.

Exchanging a quick glance David said," We were just going to suggest that maybe we should try leaving right after the bell rings. The old man might not be expecting it."

Asuma's cigarette switched to the other side of his mouth, a thinking look came onto his face for a short time, he said," Hm, didn't think about that. I'll give it a shot tomorrow, but only one. If I'm caught then we're not going anywhere for the rest of the class...except on days when Lord Hokage isn't free to travel. Get your seats and pretend to be working. The Hokage has a way of keeping tabs on his teachers."

Going back to their desks Kenzie said," I think Asuma's class shall be the best one all school year." **(K: He's also my best friend! J: Why? T: Cause he let's you guys slack off, right? K: Yup! And the fact that he tried to sneak us outside. J: Just wait until you have music, then you'll see what class you'll like more. K: What's that suppose to mean? T,J: Oh nothing. "Evil snickers." K"Raises eyebrow.)**

So for the remainder of the class they did absolutely nothing. Yet Takisha and I had to suffer through a boring ass lesson where the violin came from. Kenzie was sad when the bell rang and we were thankful. Next the three of us had english together.

Going into the class Takisha and I stayed alert, our teacher could be either friend or foe. We were catching on to the fact that foes were stronger then friends for the majority of our classes.

At the back of the classroom we saw something green and leafy looking. The eerie thing about it was that it not only had a human appearance, but it also seemed to be arguing with itself. **(T: JEENNAA! Why is he our english teacher?! He'll eat us!! J: Who's writing the story Takisha? T: You are. J: Mhm, which means I control what he does. T:But, but when they pop up here they have control over what they do! J: Well I highly doubt he'll show up here. Z: Hello. T,J: WAAH! RUN FOR IT!! Z: "Sad face.")**

By the time everyone showed up (except Kenzie) our teacher had composed himself. Just as I'd guessed at the sight of his green back, we had Zetsu for our english teacher. His face was half white, half black. His hair like his leafy collar, was green. His eyes on the other hand were yellow.

Lucky us, Zetsu was in a good mood. So we didn't have to worry about him trying to eat us. Zetsu was handing out fresh new note books as he was saying," In this notebook I want you all to keep a journal going. It doesn't have to be every day, just two or three days a week when you think something interesting, exciting or just worth writing about. Once this is filled in you need to get your own, same thing applies if it gets damaged or lost. Yes?" Takisha had risen her hand with a question.

"Are you going to read any of it?" She asked.

"If you want me to read something you wrote then fold down the corner of the page you want me to read. I won't even glance at the other pages." Zetsu said this like any other english teacher would. But in the dark half of his mind he was thinking,' You go ahead and believe I'm not going to read anything kiddies. I'm gonna love every little detail of your little secrets.'

Coming up to Takisha he placed the notebook on her desk and was about to move on, until he smelt the flower scented lip gloss she was hastily applying. Stopping in mid-step he turned back to her and asked," What? What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing." Tucking away the lip gloss she smiled innocently.

"No, no. You were doing something. You must have been doing something to be smelling so...so...delicious right now." Zetsu was inching his way back to Takisha now, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Takisha's eyes grew as large as an owl's, Zetsu was looking at her now, as if, I was looking at a giant tub of gummy bears!!!

I saw what was going on but I couldn't't do anything. I was at least five desks away! Thank Saint Jimmy Kenzie came in just as the bell rang, she saw Zetsu, stopped, and let out a fan girl scream. Zetsu looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, the last time a girl screamed was when he ate her. A scream from a girl he wasn't trying to eat was very unusual to him.

Kenzie had to restrain herself from glomping him and said instead," Hello. I'm Kenzie!" She said this while smiling.

Zetsu's confusion lessened his urge to eat Takisha, she sighed in relief as he turned fully towards Mackenzie and said," Nice to eat..I mean, meet, you Kenzie. Would you please take a seat so we may get class started. I just finished explaining the purposes for these notebooks. One of your classmates can explain it to you later."

"Okay." Chipperly walking over to an empty desk beside her friend Greg Zetsu could only shake his head in befuddlement.

At the front of the class now Zetsu said," Our first until will be on short stories, poems and what effective things are used to make the story or poem more interesting for the reader."

' Wow, besides Kurenai, Zetsu seems to be the most normal out of place teacher I've had so far.' Thinking this I didn't hear when Zetsu called on me to answer his question. Sitting up straighter I said," I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question. Could you repeat it please?"

Suddenly annoyed Zetsu leered at me and snapped," Fine, I'll repeat the question. But next time I have to repeat myself I'll eat you!"

' Okay, I take back what I just said about him being normal.' That quick after thought raced through my mind before Zetsu continued a little more calmly," The question was. What author do you know that effectively uses humor in his children stories?"

"Um, Robert Munch?" I asked more then answered.

"Ooh! Ooh! Roald Dahl! Shell Silverstein!" Kenzie openly yelled.

Zetsu gave a blank, if not a tad annoyed stare at Kenzie and said," Thank you Mackenzie, but please raise your hand next time. Unless you prefer to raise a stump, I can easily help you with that."

"Uh, no thanks Zetsu. I'll be a good girl now." Kenzie said this trying to sound a bit like Tobi to see how Zetsu would react.

Zetsu caught that slight Tobi impression and sent a glare at Kenzie that plainly stated,' Don't push your luck!' He turned back to the chalk board to write down some of those names, but the piece of chalk got as far as simply touching the black board where it froze.

Takisha, who hadn't learned her lesson from last time, had decided to put on some floral perfume on her wrists. **(J: Yes, my friend Takisha has a death wish. T: No I don't! Why are you trying to kill me?! K: Ya, why are you trying to kill her? J: ... Cause it's funny, and she's not going to die. Why would I kill one of the main characters, much less my friend? It's not my style to kill the good people. T: So...You're putting me near death to make the story more amusing? J: Yup. T: ... Okay!)**

Zetsu slowly twisted around to stare wide eyed at Takisha, drool was dribbling from his mouth as he whispered in a lethal voice," You accursed minx, how dare you tempt me with your artificial smells. You will pay for your mistake with your life!" Step by gruesome step Zetsu lurched closer to the shaking Takisha.

Thinking fast to save Takisha's ass I said," Um, Zetsu, sir. Shouldn't she be sent in the hall and given detention instead of killing her and having angry people come after you with weed killers and weed whackers?"

Zetsu froze at the mention of weed whackers, taking deep breathes to help control himself he said," That will work I suppose, thank you for the advice. Takisha, out in the hall and you have detention tomorrow. Now leave before I change my mind ad eat you." Takisha was out the door with her stuff before he even finished his sentence. **(J: I did notice the big smile on your face as you left by the way. T: Tehe. I beat Kenzie at getting put in detention! K: And you're happy about that, why? T: Cause I know who the detention teacher is! K: Who? T: I'm nooot teeelllliiinng "sing song voice" K: Tell me dammit "vigorously poking Takisha" T: No! Jenna, get Kenzie to leave me alone! J: Are you nut? This is great entertainment! BD: Bet you 10 bucks she spills the beans before the end of the chapter. Z: I want in one this! J: ... For or against? Z: For! That red head looks brutal...and delicious."Smiles with drool in his mouth" J: If you eat her I automatically win. z: Fine. T: Jenna! Why are you making bets with the enemies?! Kenzie stop it! "Running away from the vicious Kenzie." K: Not until you tell me! T: Never! J: I bet 40 on Takisha keeping her mouth shut about it. Z, BD: Deal! To: Tobi wants t play too! Tobi bets one dollar on Kenzie-chan finding out herself by getting put in detention tomorrow! "Bus driver, Zetsu and I shrug" J: Okay. Two are for, one on against and one on other. The winner will claim their money at the end of the chapter. So now we shall continue!)**

Once Takisha was out of the room Zetsu's better side took control, although every now and then he was seen whipping saliva from his mouth.

With each topic we spoke about (and we spoke about many) Zetsu was frustrated when Kenzie yelled out her thoughts. But no matter how many times she was told to be quiet, and no matter how many times she was told she'd get eaten she just kept on openly voicing her answers and opinions. By the end of class Zetsu had just given up on shutting her up. **(K: No one shall ever silence me! Mwahaha! J: You get Takisha to tell yet? "Glances at struggling Takisha in Kenzie's headlock." K: No, but I'm working on it. By the way, I wanna get in on your bet with the conniving bus driver, Zetsu and Tobi. J: I guess there's no harm in it. How much you staking and on which end? K: I'm going with the guys, and I'm throwing in 20 bucks. J: Okay. So that makes...Crap I hate math...um, 81 dollars in total to be split between the three of you if you guys win. And 81 for myself if I win, and same with Tobi if he wins. Might wanna keep an eye on the bus driver though, he seems to be more money hungry than you. K: Pfft, impossible. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bet to win. Come on Takisha! T: Save me Jenna! J:...Naah! You'll live. Just hang tough and I'll give you some of my winnings! T: I'll try! "Kenzie drags her off to some unknown location.")**

Leaving the classroom Kenzie came up to Takisha and me to ask," So who do I get to suffer with in music?"

Takisha and I exchanged a quick glance before replying," Orochimaru and Kabuto." We answered simultaneously.

Kenzie's brain took the total of a few seconds to comprehend this information before a huge smile came onto her face and she cheered," YES!! Kabuto is awesome AND hot!! Music shall be the best class of ALL year!"

"Kenzie, we're not doing anything but paper work for the most of the year. You're going to be bored to death no matter how much you oggle Kabuto." I pointed out. Feeling more sorry for Kabuto then Kenzie.

"Pfft, that's in the instrumental class. I have guitar class. I'm sure we'll be doing better shit than paper work. You just chose the bad class. Suckahs!!" Kenzie yelled this back over her shoulder as she ran off to her locker.

Takisha simply shrugged her shoulder and asked," Hehe, I get to go and make bombs now, right?"

"...Yes...You're not going to blow yourself up for the fun of it are you?" I asked her, giving Takisha a suspicious stare.

An innocent, and attempted angelic smile was all I got in reply before she dashed off. Leaving me to sweat drop and say out loud to myself," The school's going to be reduced to rubble in an hour's time... Dammit! I forgot t ask Kenzie who I have for math! UGH!" Storming off to my locker I failed to notice that Zetsu had been eavesdropping from behind the door. Like all the other Akatsuki members he was wary of the three of us and some of our other friends finding out about their master plan that was in its first stage.

Kenzie was pretty much floating off the ground she was skipping so high and fast to the music room, and her hot teacher assistant. In her mind she kept thinking, 'Please let him still be hot! Please let him still be hot!'

She stopped once reaching the door, stepping inside she scanned the room inch by inch immediatly. Coming near the end of the room she nearly screamed like she had for Zetsu, but it would have been ALOT louder. Bottling it up would probably cause her to spontaneously combust later in life, so she came to an inner conclusion on screaming about it either on the bus to annoy the new bus driver, or at home where no one would go deaf...She went with the bus option. **(BD: You're kidding right? J: Nope, ask her yourself when she gets back from bullying the info out of Takisha...Oh, look here she is now. "Kenzie comes back grumpily, a sore Takisha smiling proudly behind her." J: From their expressions I believe I have won our little bet! BD, Z, K: "Gloom lines appear over their heads." T: Hehe, no amount of torture or threats could make me tell her that Kakashi is the detention teacher...Ah ha ha, oops. Z, BD, K: HA! In your face!! J:" Grumbling something about blabber mouth friends" Fine whatever, you can collect your money at the end...Ooh, Taaakishaa! I'd like a word with you, my ****good**** friend. T: I'm gonna get hurt now aren't I? J: You have the count of five for a head start. One..."Takisha runs for her life to Gai sensei." J:"Quietly counting." FIVE!! NO BUSHY EYEBROWS ARE GOING TO SAVE YOOUR DEAD ASS ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!! T: "Screaming in the distance as I start running after her.")**

There stood Kabuto in all his silver haired glory, he was currently leaning back on the wall fiddling with an acoustic guitar. Because of the lighting in the room Kenzie couldn't't see his eyes due to the glare of the light reflecting off his glasses. If she had been able to see his eyes then she would have seen that he was watching her. The moment she walked through the door Kabuto thought, 'Hmmm, I could have some fun with her, plus she's a bit of a cutie. I'm sure Orochimaru won't mind if I mess around with her for a little bit.'

As he thought that Orochimaru stood off in the shadowy corner observing this very amusing scene. Kenzie was walking towards Kabuto smiling, and Kabuto had an evil smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. It was pretty clear to Orochimaru that Kenzie intended to befriend Kabuto, while Kabuto planned on playing around with her. He was definitely going to enjoy teaching this class.

- In Math Class-

'My god, it smells like my house when my dad's home!' I thought this as Asuma lazed back in his chair after explaining to the class that since it was the end of the first day of school he had no intention (or motivation) to teach anything. So they could talk or do whatever they wanted as long as they didn't leave the room. The preps got out their cell phones, the smokers got out their smokes and cracked open a window (they even gave a few smokes to Asuma after his got to the end) and the average/insane people all got together to talk and goof around. This group included Justin, Dylon, Josh, Kristen and David. As well as me, against my free will. I was too tired to move over to them so David and Josh dragged my desk and me to the others.

The conversation they had going was so confusing that I just gave up on trying to say something, but I couldn't't help but laugh when Josh or Justin did or said something that scared Kristen into hiding behind David, Dylon or me.

Half way through the class I asked to go to the bathroom, really I just wanted to go do something different. While I walked past the classrooms I tried to hear what was going on, in one room they were talking about trigonometry, another room was talking about how to change a baby's diaper. The last room before the corner had the door slightly ajar, unlike the others which were wide open.

My curiosity suddenly spiked I slowed down my pace and inched closer to the door. Stopping before going past the door frame I listened very carefully. The first thing I heard was," So for sure we know the Akatsuki's plans here?" That was Kakashi's voice, (AKA Mr. H)

Intensely curious now I kept on listening," Yes, they're definitely here to carry out their plan "Transfer Student" How and when they'll strike is uncertain. We'll just have to stay on the alert and keep an eye on any students they might be keeping tabs on..." The sudden silence from Lord Hokage's end made me rather uneasy.

I jumped fifty feet in the air when someone behind me tapped my shoulder, turning around my heart stopped beating. There stood both Lord Hokage, looking displeased, and Mr. H. He looked like he didn't really care why I was there.

Lord Hokage stared me straight in the eye and asked," Shouldn't you be in class young lady?"

Remembering that I was speaking to 'the' Lord Hokage from Naruto I did the respectable thing and bowed to him. Standing back up straight I replied," Forgive me Hokage, I was just on my way to the bathroom."

"I see, and who's class are you in right now Jenna?" Mr. H asked. His eye that I could see was gazing at me very intently. Sending shivers down my spine.

Gulping I replied," Asuma's, Mr. H." His lone eye gave me a bit of a heated glare at his newly created name.

Lord Hokage smiled a little at the name before saying," Very well, Jenna, was it? You best be on your way, Asuma might get worried if you're gone too long." I gave Lord Hokage another hasty bow then rushed off to the washroom.

When I was out of ear shot Lord Hokage turned to Kakashi and asked amused," Mr. H?" Kakashi's head drooped with a sweat drop. He was never going to hear the end of it now.

- In Kurenai's class-

' BOOM!!' A cloud of smoke billowed up from the middle table. Takisha and her partner Michelle coughed while waving away the smoke so they could breath.

Kurenai stood in front of their table, her arms crossed an angry face on. Tapping her foot she asked," What the hell did you do?! You could have killed yourself!"

Takisha nervously laughed and replied," I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident, I added too much sugar. Michelle even saw me slip and drop the full spoon into the container!"

Michelle, who was suddenly into the discussion said," It really was an accident, she lost her footing and dropped the whole thing in it!" Kurenai let them finish with their explanation, she believed them of course. She'd decided that no one but the teachers in the school knew about the mechanics of even the simplest bomb.

Making sure she was keeping eye contact with the girls Kurenai said," Alright, I'll take your word for it, this time. If this happens one more time, and if you're both still alive then you'll be brought to the principal's office, understood?" Michelle and Takisha nodded in understandment. The last thing Takisha wanted was to go home to tell her mom she was given TWO detentions on the first day of school.

As Kurenai left to go back to the front of the class Takisha said while brushing soot off her clothes," Who would have thought that spilling a little sugar would cause more trouble than spilling salt."

"Um, I'm pretty sure Kurenai not only thought, but knew how much trouble there would be by spilling sugar. She was the one who told everyone to be extremely careful when it came to putting in the sugar."

"Oh. Guess I didn't hear that part." Smiling innocently she started cleaning her skirt off.

Kurenai was about to go and see what Alicia and Katie were doing when a rapid knock sounded on the door. Before Kurenai could take one step Suma barged in and asked with searching eyes," Is everything alright Kurenai? I heard an awfully loud noise from down the hall."

"It's fine Asuma, just a tiny mishap with the ingredients." Kurenai said, sending a swift glance in Michelle and Takisha's direction. They both smiled sweetly and waved when Asuma looked over at their blackened table.

Asuma smiled at Kurenai saying," Good, for a brief second there I thought the you-know-whos ambushed you."

Takisha and Michelle, having heard this both raised an eyebrow. Michelle whispered to Takisha," Who do you think the you-know-whos are?"

"Hm...Oh, it's probably the Akatsuki members they're talking about! There's no one else but them here from their world. By the why would Asuma think they ambushed the class?" Takisha whispered back. Michelle could only shrug in reply.

Kurenai gave Asuma a stern look that silently said, ' Don't speak about them during class.' Out loud she casually asked," Asuma, shouldn't't you be teaching a math class right now?"

"Ya, I guess. See you after school." Depressed about being sent away Asuma slumped out the door to go back to his class, (that had gone on a drawing spree on the chalk board.)

- Back in the music room -

"Kenzie-chan, stop doodling on the chalkboard any pay attention!" Orochimaru called from the front of the room. He had made the mistake of putting the mobile chalkboard and three different colored pieces of chalk right beside Kenzie's seat. So for the past half hour Kenzie had been having fun drawing random stuff. **(K: Tehehe, I drew a multicolored bunny wearing Tobi's mask! To: YAY! Tobi's a rainbow bunny rabbit! D: Thank alot, yeah. Now I have to listen to ****that**** acting like a retarded rabbit for the rest of the chapter! To: Weee! Boing! Boing! "Hopping around like a rabbit." K: Zomg, he's so cute! To: Tobi's a good bunny! Tobi's a good bunny!)**

" I'll go sit beside her to keep an eye on her." Kabuto said, walking to the back of the room. Orochimaru didn't argue, his source of amusement was just going to get started.

Kenzie just put down the red chalk when Kabuto sat down beside her, casually resting his chin on his palm he asked," So how long have you been playing guitar for Kenzie-chan."

"Less than a year." She replied, staring at Kabuto happily.

Kabuto inched closer to Kenzie, a sly smile at the corner of his mouth. "That's good, at least you won't be too much of a novice. Although, I bet it would be cute to see you fumbling with the different string." Kenzie was at a loss for words at that comment.

" Kenzie, would you please repeat what I just said?" Orochimaru asked, knowing all to well she wouldn't't remember a damned thing he'd just said in the past five minutes.

Being he nice guy he was Kabuto whispered to Mackenzie," He just said that you can tell a guitar from a bass by the number of strings. A bass always has four and a guitar has six." Kabuto smiled wickedly at Orochimaru, who just glared back at him as Kenzie recited what Kabuto had just told her.

Some of the people near Kenzie wanted to object to the fact that Kabuto had just told her the answer, but a swift lethal glance from Kabuto shut them up real quick.

When Orochimaru started going on about the differences between the instruments again Kenzie said to Kabuto," Thanks, I owe you one."

"No problem, I'm always happy to help out a cutie in distress. I am going to hold you to that debt though." With a sly wink Kabuto left to go stand near some snickering grade 10's on the right side of the room.

In Kenzie's mind all she could think was,' Omg, omg, omg! He was hitting on me! That bastard! I'd fumble! HA! FOOL!'

Orochimaru saw how happy Kenzie was and thought to himself," Oh dear, Kabuto seems to want to play around with this girl to get her hopes up. Hope he doesn't plan on crushing them afterwards, this one seems like she can get pretty nasty with a grudge. I look forward to the aftermath of this scenario.'

The class was then handed a bunch of work sheets that could give even a university professor a migraine from just looking at question one. About one minute after Kabuto had handed the papers out five people had already raised their hands asking Orochimaru for help. The point of the supremely mind busting work was so that Orochimaru could feel superior. **(T: Why would he need to feel superior when he could everyone in a blink of an eye. J: Takisha, he's a power hungry villain bent on destroying the leaf village. If he can't feel superior with his strength when he wants to, then of course he's gonna do it mind wise. T: Oooh. "Nods in understandment." K: I don't care if he wants to feel superior or not! I shouldn't't have to put up with this brain breaking crap!! "Stabbing paper violently with pen." J: I think you need a stress ball. "Kenzie turns towards Jenna, pen raised in a stabbing position." (0.0) T: Run, Jenna run!! "Takisha watches as Kenzie chases after Jenna, trying to kill her with the pen." J: AAAAAHHHH!!! K: Come back here, walking stress reliever!!)**

Kenzie sat there for a good long while chewing on the end of her pen and staring/ glaring at the scribble covered paper. Kabuto got up behind her to lean over her shoulder and ask," Need any help? You seem to be the only one who hasn't asked for assistance from Orochimaru or me." His breathe reached the skin on her ear and face, she felt only a tinsy bit uncomfortable with how close he was to her.

"Some help would be nice...I guess." She muttered in reply. Smiling and pushing his glasses back up on his face Kabuto started explaining the trick to figuring out the whole stack of nonsense. Orochimaru had come up within his sick, twisted brain.

The final bell of the day rang when he was starting question number four.

Sighing in relief Kenzie packed up her stuff and made a dash for the door, she wanted to be out of the room before," That sheet I gave you today must be completed for homework tomorrow." Orochimaru hissed in a clear audible voice that he knew everyone could hear. Kenzie groaned loud enough that Orochimaru and Kabuto could hear it. They both just smiled as the class emptied out.

Once everyone was gone the figures that had been hiding in the shadows stepped forward. Itachi asked," Did you pick out anyone worth our trouble Orochimaru?"

"I have indeed. Three particular girls actually." Orochimaru answered back, not bothering to make eye contact with his ex-fellow Akatsuki members.

"You wouldn't't happen to mean these three, now do you?" Hidan asked while throwing three pictures to Kabuto.

He caught them and handed them over to Orochimaru, Orochimaru's smile grew larger as he turned to the others and replied," Seems we're all on the same thought process after all."

The three pictures were of Takisha Petroff, Mackenzie Bishop and Jenna Wygergangs.

Thus named girls were now on the bus going home and sleeping in their seats.

**(J: Day one of this totally fucked up school year has now come to an end! T: Thank Saint Jimmy! I'm crashing when I get home. K: I despise you both. "Glaring" J: You're just upset cause you got homework and we didn't. Did you collect your share of the bet winnings? K: Hehe, nope, I just grabbed it all and ran for it. "Grinning proudly at evil deed." J: You know our bus driver was in on that bet, right? K: Ya, so? BD: Gimme my money bitch! K: Fuck you! "Run for it, the bus driver right behind her." J: That was a fun first day, wonder how tomorrow'll go. Bye bye! T: BYE! "Waving enthusiastically." K: AAH! Go away fucker! My money! My money! J:...That's her own special way of saying good bye. And don't worry. She'll be alive tomorrow.)**


	6. Day Two

**J: If you haven't noticed this chapter is a bit backwards with the bolding and such, I thought I'd do it a lil differently once in a while. But anyways I'm kinda sick right now so if I seem a bit on the grouchy side it's cause I didn't get much sleep.**

**K:Oh suck it up! Lots of people get sick and they aren't grouchy!**

**T: I'm grouchy/whiney when I'm sick, and I know you've been whiney on your sick days Kenzie!**

**To: Does Jenna-chan want a hug to make her feel better?**

**J: No thank you Tobi, I might end up making you sick. And I don't think Deidara would appreciate it if he had to babysit you for a day or two. (Gives sweet smile to Deidara who's watching from a distance) Anyways I do not own any characters made by the japanese people or mangaka from Naruto, I only own myself and my friends.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five- Day Two!! 

**Covering a yawn my head drooped with sleepy eyes. Again Kenzie had claimed the stop sign as her leaning post. Takisha on the other hand had run down to the store for some fuel. (AKA-Sugar.)**

**The bus was in sight when Takisha came puffing back to the bus stop, in her hand she held a bottle of diet pepsi, a brown bag filled with mixed five cent candies and knowing her she more than likely had a bag of chips stashed in her backpack**.

**When the bus pulled up the bus driver opened the door and asked Kenzie who was ready to get on first," You gonna pay me today?"**

**  
"Mmm...No." Was her simply reply.**

**"No ride to school for you!" Going to shut the door Kenzie's halfworking brain set her emotions into turbo drive to make her put her bag inbetween the doors.**

**Squeezing through the small space between the doors Kenzie bounded up the steps. Pointing at the bus driver she said," HA!" And quickly made for a seat near the back.**

**Grumbling the bus driver opened the doors the rest of the way so Takisha and I could get on too. He sent us both loathing glares as if saying, 'It's your fault I'm short on payment. I'll get you all for this, just you wait and see!'**

**His threatning stare woke me up just enough so that I could realize (and instantly react) to who exactly our bus driver was," Oh my god! You're Kakmmu!" Before I could finish my statement Takisha slapped a hand over my mouth and dragged me over to where Kenzie was relaxing.**

**Pulling me into a seat across from Kenzie's Takisha asked," What the hell were you screaming about Jenna?"**

**Glancing at the front to see if the bud driver was watching, which he was, I whispered to Takisha and Kenzie," I just realized that our bus driver is Kakuzi."**

**Takisha's eyes grew wide in shock, Kenzie thought about it for a minute before saying monotonely," That explains why he's more money hungry than me." After saying that she fell back asleep. **( K: Oh, but WHAT was she dreaming about? Or, perhaps, more accurately. WHO was she dreaming about? The name starts with the 11th letter of the alphabet, guess! Get it right and you win a prize! J:...How did you monopolize this into a guessing game? K: I just did, now go away! T: I know who it is! K: YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TELL THEM! T:Aww.)

**" So we not only have to put up with Akatsuki members at school, but we have to put up with their insanity out of school until we're back at home too?!" Takisha asked increduously.**

**My head pressed against the pleather I mumbled," That's what it seems to be. Better be a good girl on the bus then, we don't need Kakuzu tattling on us to the other Akatsuki club members. I already have Itachi hating my guts from yesterday. Zetsu may be a bit odd and...hungry now and then, but he's nice enough."**

**"Hehe, I have Tobi in art class with Deidara." Kenzie giggled in her half conscious state.**

**"Ya, Tobi's the best out of them all." Takisha eagerly agreed. Takisha and I then realized that we didn't get to see Tobi every day like Kenzie. **(T: No fair! She should share Tobi! J: T.T You're forgetting who you're talking about. This is Mackenzie, remember? T:...Oh ya...Wah! Kenzie! Share Tobi! K: Let me think about that...how about no! T: Why not?! K: Cause I don't wanna. Simple as that. T: Grrr. J:As you can see things are already starting pretty amusingly. And I guarantee that before this story is done you'll hopefully have fallen out of your chair at least once. K: Jenna, stop acting like a T.V. show host and keep writing. J: Fine then, ruin the only bit of fun I'm having. "Sticks tongue out at Kenzie." K: "Jabs in ribcage harshly." J: Owie!)

**When the bus pulled up in front of school Kakuzu stood up from his seat and said," Listen up you brats! Seeing as most of you are lacking the required payment to get on everymorning I've decided to be nice and change the payments. Instead of two dollars, you have to give me something either edible, or drinkable or of some worth. For example, a cup of coffee or a bag of candy like this one will do." Kakuzu then held up the brown paper bag of at least a dollar's worth of assorted candy. The bag that Takisha had brought onto the bus.**

**Takisha opened her backpack and saw that she was missing her bag of candy. Lower lip trembling she pouted all the way off the bus.**

**Feeling kinda bad for her on my way out after her I made a grab for the bag of candy. Unknown to me Kakuzu had wrapped a tentacle around it after he'd placed it on the floor beside him. "Nice try spots, but you're not taking away my catch of the day. Now get moving before I close the doors and take you for a ride you really don't wanna be on."**

**The stare he was giving me while he said this was a dead serious one. Staring back at him over my shoulder I got off to catch up with Kenzie and Takisha. They were both waiting for me at the doors, when I came up to them Takisha asked," What were you doing on the bus? From here it looked like a staring contest that would kill the loser."**

**"I was trying to get your candy back but the bastard had it guarded with one of his tenties." I shivered at the memory of the snake like member of Kakuzu's body.**

**"I dare you to touch it next time you see one." Kenzie said wickedly.**

**My reply was a dead stare and continuing into the school. They followed after me, Kenzie poking me in the back saying," CHI-CKEN! You scaredy cat! Come on, you just have to touch one frick'n tentacle." Kenzie said, while going up the stairs she still continued to poke me in the back.**

**Speeding up the stairs and through the halls I muttered something incoherrent about annoying friends.**

**"Tobi!" Takisha's sudden cry of happiness stalled Kenzie with poking long enough for her to spot her new friend through the crowd.**

**Smiling she waved and called out," Tobi! Over here Tobi!" That got Tobi's attention right away. He ran over to the three of us and not saying a word grabbed us up in a hug. **(T: All three of us at the same time? J: Tobi is a ninja, and ninjas aren't wimps in the strength department. T:Oh...right, ahha.)

**Tobi put us back down and said," Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy!"**

**"Tobi's a good hugger." Kenzie said rubbing her sore arms, she wouldn't be surprised if she got a bruise from that hug.**

**"Tobi! Emily wants a hug too!" We all looked down the hallway and saw Alicia smiling broadly while pointing at Emily who stood with her arms open and ready for her hug. **

**Not saying anything Tobi bolted down the hall and full out tackled Emily who shrieked in surprise, but once Tobi had her in his grasp and was spinning her around she started giggling non stop.**

**In the midst of the happy hallway commotion no one saw or heard, for that matter, Deidara come up behind Kenzie, Takisha and me. He just kinda popped out of no where with a scowl on his face. Deidara tapped his foot impatiently while saying," Tobi! I sent you to get more clay, not to go on a hugging spree, yeah! Put Emily-chan down and get your ass back to the class, yeah!"**

**Tobi sadly put Emily back down on the ground and sadly made his way back to the classroom, before Deidara followed after him Takisha could have sworn she saw him give her and everyone else a quick glance. Shrugging it off she caught up to Kenzie and me.**

**-- In the Philosophy class five minutes later--**

**There was roughly two minutes left before the bell rang, and just like yesterday, no Mr. H...or Kenzie for that matter. **(K: I figured he was going to be late again so I took my sweet time getting my stuff. J: You're gonna do this every morning now aren't you? K: Damn right. T: I'm gonna laugh when you get in trouble, and I know you are going to get in trouble. J: I'll be laughing right along with you. K: "Shrugs" Do you think I care, I get in trouble, I get in trouble. It's not like detention is going to be difficult. T: Good point. J: Don't encourage her Takisha! T: It's not easy with her. She takes the most brutal words as a compliment. K: Thank you . J: Right. Moving along.)

**The bell rang and a minute after Kenzie slowly made her way to her desk, sitting dwn she left her head rest on her arms and she went right to sleep. The rest of us stared at her blankly for another minute before going back to talking or sleeping on their own desks.**

**Two minutes later Mr. H strolled into the class, orange book in front of his face. Hearing that the class went quiet he lowered his book and said to the class," Oh, good morning. You're all awfully early to be here, the bell hasn't even rung yet."**

**Kenzie, even though she still appeared to be asleep she managed to mumble loud enough through her arms," You fool, the bell already rang! You're just late!" After that not a word could be heard from her.**

**Mr. H, a little annoyed at being told off, **(J: Even though it was the truth!) **decided to be smart and throw the only thing he had in his hand at her. It wasn't until it had hit her that he realized he'd just thrown Make Out Paradise. **(J: We all know that he'd never do such a thing, he loves that book more than anything else in the world. K: Mwahahaha! A hostage! T: I feel bad for the book. J: I'm with you there.)

**Rubbing her head and sitting up Kenzie picked up the book, took a second to realize what it was she was holding, and smiled wickedly at Mr. H. Who in turn gave her a stern look saying," Give me back my book."**

**"Ye-No. You were a meanie-butt and threw it at me, so now I'm holding it hostage. So ha!" Kenzie said triumphantly folding her arms over top of the book protectively.**

**"Kenzie, just give back the book. He looks like he's ready to throw every last one of us out the window." I mumbled after yawning.**

**She turned to me with a seething glare and shouted," TRAITOR!"**

**' I'm gonna get brutalized later at lunch, I know it.' I thought this before turning away from Kenzie.**

**Out of curiosity Takisha asked," Mr. H? What's your book about that you want it back so badly?"**

**Mr. H blushed bright red, **(J: Yes, that's right. I made Kakashi blush, like it or leave it! T: He's cute when he blushes:) K: Back off! T:...Do you like him Kenzie? K: No! J,T:"Exchanges glance" J: Kakashi-sensei? Ka: Yes? J: Will you come here for a second? Ka: I guess..."Walks over" Can I help you with something? J: I was just wondering, do you li-mph! "Kenzie tackles Jenna and slaps a hand over her mouth." Ka: "Raises eyebrow" Now children, you should play nicely. J:"Struggling to breathe" T: Kakashi! Kakashi! I know someone who has a crush on you!! WAAH! DON'T KILL ME!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! "Runs for her life from Kenzie" J: I think you should forget all this happened. Sorry to bother you Kakashi-sensei. Ka: "Shrugs and starts reading Make-Out paradise again")

**Stumbling he replied," Well, um...I don't think I should be answering that question. Your mind might lose every bit of sanity you have left."**

**"I'll read the summary on the back!" Kenzie announed proudly.**

**Mr. H's eyes flew open, in a blink of an eye Mr. H pulled a ninja and poofed over beside Kenzie. Kenzie didn't see him behind her so she started to read," In this heart throb romance our characters Yuki Kowasa and Doman Jukki, must suffer through the awkwardness of a thre-Hey!! I wasn't finished!" Mr. H had tmed his snipe just for that point. His book in hand he went back to the front.**

**Frustrated that she didn't get to finish reading Kenzie made a face at Mr. H, Mr. H responded by saying," You get a detention today at lunch. Come back here once the bell rings." The most irritating part of this to Kenzie was the fact that he'd smiled and made his own face at her.**

**Kenzie's eyes scrunched together in a glare, in her head she thought, ' Oh, the war is on, my twisted book-reading friend.'**

**Mr. H understood the look he was getting and thought in his mind,' Give me everything you got.' **(J: Okay, now from this point I'm going to skip forward a bit in time, cause I seriously can't think of anything else eventful in philosophy. K: Why are you explaining that to them, they're not stupid ike you. They can figure it out for themselves. J: I'm just trying to be nice alright? Now leave me alone. K: "Shrugs" T: So when you say a bit of time, how far are we talking? J: Don't worry about it Takisha, just read...or whatever, T: Okay, okay.)

**- In Deidara's art class-**

(T: THAT IS NOT 'A BIT' OF TIME JENNA! THAT IS 'A CHUNK' OF TIME! You skipped over two or three classes! J: Not my fault I couldn't think of anything interesting in those classes to happen. And before you ask, no you didn't miss anything crucial. K: Yes! Art right away! I love time jumping! J: See, she's happy about it. T: Only cause it's one of her better subjects. I have to suffer with Mr. Metal! While she gets to chill with Tobi, and you get to drool over Itachi!! J: Just relax, I promise I won't skip drama on you next time, okay? T: Fine.)

**" Tobi, I'm going to kill you!!!" Deidara yelled, yet again going after Tobi. But he had a good reason this time. For Tobi had decided to make a pretty clay picture on the chalkboard...the picture was Deidara's head on a naked body. A women's naked body to be more accurate.**

**Kenzie and Emily took one step into the class, saw Tobi's work of art and collapsed on the floor laughing their asses off. Emily's lips took on a blue tint from lack of oxygen, Kenzie had actually started crying.**

**Deidara heard them and stopped strangling Tobi, blushing he rushed over to the chalkboard. Ripping the clay off he called back over his shoulder," Girls you are not allowed to tell anyone about this, yeah! If you say anything to the other teachers I'll...I'll...I'll let Zetsu eat you!!" Kenzie and Emily heard him, but they were laughing too hard to say or nod anything in recognition.**

**Practically dragging themselves to their table Kenzie managed to wheeze out," I'm...not promising...anything!" She then continued with her hysteric laughing.**

**Tobi skipped over beside Emily and Kenzie, Tobi tilted his head to the side and asked," Did Tobi make Deidara-sempai ugly?" He asked genuily worried about his clay partner.**

**This set off a whole new wave of laughter, holding onto the table ledge to keep balanced Emily managed to say," No, Tobi did a good job! Where did Tobi get the idea for the body?"**

**At the question Kenzie tried to stifle her laughing, hoping the reply would be even funnier," Tobi saw that body in an orange book a man with shiny hair was reading. I thought the body was pretty." Kenzie and Emily remained silent for a moment before they errupted with laughter so hard that they both fell to the floor crying. **(J: How did Kakashi let Tobi get up behind him to even see his book?! K: Do you think I care?! T: I'm actually grateful I didn't see it, I'd probably pass out from lack of oxygen. J: I can imagine Jiraya getting a major nose bleed...That reminds me "evil grin." T: " Grabs Kenzie's arm" Kenzie! It's the evil grin! The EVIL GRIN!!! k: "Rolls eyes" The evil grin only results in bad happenings for you.)

**- In Itachi's Class-**

**"Bored. Bored. Bored...Argh!" Slamming her head on the desk top Jenna groaned in anguish. Everyone looked at the distressed hallway warmer, Itachi glanced up from the book he'd been studying on teenage girl troubles. If need be he wanted to be ready to use his mangekyo sharigan on the selected targets.**

**Raising an eyebrow he asked Jenna with a curious/annoyed glare," Something wrong girl?"**

**Sitting straight up, back unhunched Jenna nervously replied," N-nothing Itachi-sensei. Just a little bored is all, and a bit hungry as well...Please don't send me in the hallway again!"**

**The others snickered and giggled at Jenna's patheticness. Itachi actually rolled his eyes, at the same moment he came up with an idea that would not only get the brat out of his annoyance range, it would also give him a chance to test her. A cruel smile playing across Itachi's already wicked face he said," Oh, I won't be sending you to the hallway. But I will send you to Zetsu's class. I need you to tell him that I'll be sending him a little gift." Jenna failed to notice the true meaning in the words, **(T: Jenna? J: Yeah? T: What was the meaning in the words? J: You think I'm actually going to tell you? T: Why not? J: Cause I'm not suppose to know! But since I write this story, I do know. So no one else that doesn't get it should get the answer so easily! T: Geez, don't need to bite my head off about it. T.T J: Apparently I do! Z: I'm the only one who gets to bite people's heads off...Yours is actually looking good right now. No, bad! We ate earlier! I'm still hungry! K: "Watching Zetsu argue with himself." T,J: "Cowering behind Kenzie.")

**Forcing a smile Jenna robotically rose up from her seat, quivering with each step Jenna said," No problem. I'll be back in no time...If not you can probably find me in the nurse's office getting a chewed up limb sown back on." Jenna whimpered on her way out the door.**

**"Of all the Akatsuki members, why, WHY Zetsu?! I don't want to die an early death! That's Takisha's department! Waah!" That was all Jenna could say to herself on her ****sloooow**** walk to the english classroom.**

**- In Buissness - **

**"Achoo!" Takisha sneezed, rubbing her nose she thought, 'This reminds me of those manga where characters sneeze cause someone else is talking about them...Wonder if it applies to our life since we have manga characters in our world now.' Shrugging off the thought she went back to...buissness crap. "Note to self : Do ****NOT**** take buissness class!"**

**"It was this or math." Trevor reminded her, passing out the hand out Leader wanted filled in by the end of class.**

**"Oh, right... I hate numbers more than this. Ouch!" In the midst of being reminded about her decision Takisha hadn't been paying attention to where she'd been stabbing her pencil. At some points of boredom Takisha would subconsciously start stabbing her paper, she didn't, however, notice that her hand had strayed under the point of the pencil. Right when she stabbed hardest too,**

**Holding her hand she pressed down on the hole pulsing with her blood. The crimson goo seeping between her fingers Takisha called out," Leader-san! Can I go to the nurse's office?! I kinda, accidentally, stabbed myself in the hand." Leader glared at Takisha's hand, saw the reddness staining his student's hand and his answer was a simple nod.**

**In agonizing pain Takisha gladly ran from the class, in her haste to get her hand taken care of she again didn't pay attention to what she was doing,"Oof! Hey!" Snapping her head up Takisha could only fake a laugh at seeing she'd run straight into Jenna.**

**The crash encounter had left Jenna on the floor, glaring unamuzed at Takisha. Standing up she asked," And where pretell, are you going in such a distracted state?...WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAND?!?!" Jenna screeched, finally realizing that Takisha was dripping blood on the tiled floor.**

**"I, kinda, sorta, accidentally stabbed myself in the ahnd ah ha ha, ha ha haaa... Don't kill me when I'm going to die of blood loss!" Takisha explained and kinda begged at the same time.**

**All Jenna could do was sigh, sweat drop then say exasperated," Fine, I'll walk you to the nurse's office...Since that was where I was unfortunatly going to end up anyway."**

**"Where ****were**** you going?" Takisha, forgetting about her injured hand asked out of curiosity.**

**"Itachi sent me as his messanger to talk to Zetsu just cause I was complaining about being bored." Jenna grumbled, getting the door so Takisha wouldn't get blood on the handle.**

**Turning the corner to the nurse's office they stopped in front of the door, knocking lightly three times Jenna called," Hello?! We've got a serious injury here with the possibility of lead poisoning!"**

**It was either the sound of Jenna's "female" voice or his really strong concern for Takisha's wound that got Jiraya to open the door pretty swiftly. **( T: You! Your evil grin indicated to this didn't it?! Didn't it?! J: "Innocent smile" may-be. K:...Why did you bring him into this? J: Cause for one thing I'm sure you asked for him to be here, and another thing...It was just too good to pass up. T: You better not do what I think you're going to do Jenna! If you do, I'll kill you! J: Tehe! "Runs away" T: She's gonna do it, isn't she? K: Yup...Have fun! "Big grin." T: "Groans.")

**Jiraya's big, ****BIG** **grin set Jenna and Takisha's eye twitching on overdrive. Leaning against the door frame he asked," So how may I assist you two lovely young ladies?"**

**"She's hurt, and I was just helping her get here. Now that she's here I'll just get going, bye Takisha!" Hastily blurting this out Jenna made a mad dash back upstairs, leaving a tiny bit hurt Jiraya, and an infuriated Takisha.**

**"Step inside my office young lady, and we can get your hand taken care of before you die an early death." Jiraya said all too cheerfully for Takisha's liking.**

**- Back in Deidara's class -**

**"Psst, Kenzie! Kenzie!" Jenna hissed from the art room doorway.**

**Kenzie reluctantly looked over at the rather urgent Jenna, checking to make sure her teacher was too preoccupied with marking the completed animal sculptures Kenzie snuck over to the door and whispered," What?"**

**"Jiraya...is...the...school...****NURSE****!!" Just saying it sent shivers through Jenna;s body. She didn't regret ditching Takisha.**

**"Whoa. What?!" Kenzie almost yelled, just managing to restrain her initial shock.**

**"Jiraya, A.K.A Pervy Sage, is down stairs playing nurse! I just left Takisha down there with him. Oh, don't give me that look! You know you would have done the same thing!"**

**"... Ya, you're right, I would have." Kenzie openly admitted. Her statement made Jenna smile and lightly snicker.**

**Kenzie scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion when Jenna suddenly widened her eyes then disappeared down the hall. The sudden feeling of another person behind her made her spin around and smile sweetly saying to her teacher," Hello, I was just being informed on who to look for for medical assistance. I'm gonna go work on my new clay project that I'm assuming you told the rest of the class about." Deidara pointed to where Emily stoof, trying hard not to laugh at Kenzie getting in trouble.**

**Tobi raced up beside Deidara and asked," Tobi a good boy, Kenzie-chan a bad girl?" At that question Kenzie frowned and went over to Emily's waiting open arms,**

**Accepting the hug Kenzie didn't anticipate Emily changing her mind half way through the hug to start tickling and brutally poking her in the stomach. Screaming and squealing for it stop. Emily reluctantly stopped only because she was getting serious glances from Deidara. Smirking proudly at her accomplishment of nearly getting Kenxie to cry, Kenzie grasped the table edge for support to let her aftershock giggle fit pass. Able to talk normally again she asked," Why the hell did you do that?!"**

**"Cause I felt like it." She replied smugly, making Kenzie roll her eyes.**

**- Back in the halls -**

**"Knock on the stupid door already Jenna! Knock, right now! The lunch bell should be ringing soon! Knock!" Jenna had run for it as soon as Deidara had popped up out of thin air behind Kenzie.**

**Her feet had miraculously brought Jenna to Zetsu's classroom. She'd been standing in front of the door for near five minutes, and during those five minutes Jenna had done nothing but argue with herself over whether to knock or not. Stamping her foot in impatientness at herself she finally just knocked on the door three hard times.**

**Keeping her eyes opened Jenna held her breathe and prayed to Saint Jimmy at least 20 times. When the door opened to reveal a blue haired, skinned and shark teeth man standing in the doorway Jenna could have sworn she heard a voice whisper, 'You owe me!'**

**Kisame regarded Jenna for a patient moment before asking," What do you want?"**

**"Um, Itachi sent me to deliver a message to Zetsu, but since he doesn't appear to be here I guess I can just head back to class." Gleefully Jenna made sure to rush the explanation and try to take off again, she took one step before Kisame grabbed her shoulder.**

**' Kisame doesn't eat people just because he looks like a shark. So there's no need to get your heart all panicy.' Jenna assured herself while turning back to face Kisame. Kisame tightened his grip saying," You tell Itachi-san that Zetsu-san must switch with me due to his restraining issues. Oh, also tell him that Deidara-san promised to bring cupcakes to the meeting today." If Jenna truly had been in an anime then there would be no doubt that at the end of Kisame's sentence there would have been a heart. **(Ki: What do you mean there would have been a heart?! I'm not gay! Why would there be a heart?! J: Dude, chiiiilll. I'm not calling you gay, I was just telling the readers that there would have been a heart because you probably like Deidara's cupcakes alot. If that's not true then...sucks to be you. K: That's no way to talk to Tiburon Jenna. "Standing offensively in front of a bewildered Kisame." T: Ya Jenna, that was rude. J: Why am I getting scolded for the way I addressed the human fish?! You never said anything whule I was talking to the others! Ki: Shark! Shark! I'm not a human fish! I'm a human shark! J: Right...Now answer my question! T: I didn't say anything until now 'cause I wanted Kenzie to say something first. K: T.T, you waited for me to talk first, why? "Hugging a purple Kisame." T: Don't know, just thought it would go over better to criticise then. Ki: Um, can you stop hugging me? K:NO! "Hugs tighter, making Kisame blush a deeper shade of purple." J: I'm gonna leave you two to have fun. You coming Takisha? T: Sure. "Follows after Jenna." K:I'm going to kill them later. Ki: Is that going to be possible with you clinging to me like you are? K: Good point. "Let's Kisame go." To the hunt! "Grabs flamethrower making Kisame gulp nervously.")

**"I'll make sure to tell him that as soon as I walk into the class. Bye now!" Scampering off down the hall Kisame shook his head asking himself in his head,' What the others saw in that girl I'll never know. The only thing I see is a teenager with too many freckles.'**

**-Back in Jiraya's Office-**

**"Well now, what happened? It's a shame ANYTHING hurt your pretty little body." Takisha was certain she'd detected a wink thrown in there. She shuddered, it was just her luck she had to find out who the nurse was first.**

**Disturbed as she was she replied," I accidentally stabbed myself with my pencil. I think it just needs one of those wrap around cloth bandages,"**

**Jiraya looked over Takisha's hand quickly, cleaning off the dried blood around the small but still gaping hole he said," Well look at that! Lunch is in ten minutes, you know, if this takes too long I'd be more than happy to treat you to lunch."**

**'Jenna! Why?! Why are you torturing me like this?!' Takisha silently wailed. Outloud she said to Jiraya," Thanks, but no thanks. My friends are expecting me. Ouch! Um, now much longer ****is**** this going to take?" She asked, afraid of the answer.**

**The pervy toad sage took the meaning of Takisha's question the whole other way, leading him to lean closer to her with a sly grin and answering," This can take as longas you want sweet heart." Takisha unfortunatly saw the wink that came with that statement. **(T: "Crying" Why am I being tortured Jenna? I didn't do anything wrong! J: You haven't done anything wrong now yes, but later you shall do something that some readers will take as overly wrong. So I'm making sure things are evened out for then. Ji: Hey cutie, that's alot of freckles you got there... I could count them for you if you'd like."Pervy smile" J: o.0 "Twitch" Kenzie!! "Runs to Kenzie who still has the flamethrower." K: What?...Ahh! PERVY SAGE! GO BACK TO THE HELL FROM ONCE YOU CAME!! "Shooting fire at Jiraya." Ji: Aw, come on now darling. You don't need to get violent. You just had to ask. "Backing up, sweat pouring down his face." K: Somehow I don't think you would have if we asked nicely. Ji: Well I'm leaving now. "Runs awat crying." K: I love you Charmeleon! "Kisses flamethrower" J: You named your flamethrower after a pokemon? K: Yosh! J: Okay then. K: Wait...Jenna...why is there a doppleganger of me here? J: Huh? K2: Mwahahahaha! "Burns stuff" K: "Sweat drops" You actually thought that was me? J: Well... T: I know that you'd have had same reaction with Jiraya. K: JIRAYA?!?!? WHERE?!?! "Fangirl scre-" I mean "hack, hack, cough wheeze, hack cough." T: Are you alright? Ji: Yosh! J: Wait a sec...Who made the Kenzie doppleganger?! I can't make one, Takisha can't make one, and Kenzie can't make one! "Everyone shrugs, doppleganger smiles evilly and disappears in a cloud of smoke." T: Who would want to make a Kenzie clone? J: Good question. Okay, let's think. Kakashi wouldn't, he has enough problems dealing with only on Kenzie. "Kenzie smirks proudly" I highly doubt Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu would either. Orochimaru I'm not sure, the other sensei's would be ruled out as well. Hmm... T: What about Kabuto? J,K: Huh? T: We never considered him. J: True...Worth a shot. Hey, Kabuto, get your ass over here for a second! "Kabuto appears behind us, nealy making all three of us have a heart attack." Kab: Yes? J: You wouldn't have been bored earlier and decided to make a doppleganger of Kenzie now would you? Kab: No, I didn't get bored. But I did make the doppleganger. T: Told you! "Smiling smugly." K: Why did you make the doppleganger then? Kab: "Smiles slyly" That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. "Kabuto disappears in asmoke cloud." J: Guess we need to capture and interrogate him. But not right now. Later if I remember.)

**Jiraya swiftly cut the linen cloth with his kunai before taking a safety pin to secuew the whole bandaging job. Smiling at his work he said," There you go sweet cheeks! You're all set for the rest of the day. That lunch offer is still up for grabs too." He added leaning a little closer to the all ready space invaded Takisha.**

**Her eye twitched from pure irritation, pushing the pervy man away Takisha growled," I already told you, I have friends waiting for me. Thank you for the help. Buh bye." Hands balled into fists she marched dramatically out of the office, leaving behind a rather depressed Jiraya. You'd think the guy would be ummune to it by now.**

**Going back into the classroom Takisha glanced at the clock to see there was two minutes left. A gentle tap on her shoulder sent a shiver down her spine, meeting the rather annoyed eyes of Leader he asked," What took you so long?"**

**"Jiraya took his sweet time of bandaging my hand. If you want to be angry at someone for the class being wasted, blame him." Teach him to flirt with a teenager! Takisha ducked her head and rushed to the computer. Leader sighed in deep, deep, deeeep frustration. If there was anyone in this while world he'd like to kill lately it was that old pervert. (The jerk tried hitting on Konan yesterday in the halls.)**

**The lunch bell then rang, signaling the end of Leader's warden duties. A little more relaxed he went over to his desk to collect his black blazer he'd taken off earlier. "Ow! Shit!" Leader's eyes turned to the right to see Takisha shaking her bandaged hand, her stuff all in the other hand. Giving her a death glare she froze, and bolted out the door...But not very gracefully. Leader shook his head, if one thing was sure, it was that he'd never get any peace and quiet in his life once teenagers were involved.**

**

* * *

**

J: I reaaaallly need some more sleep (rubbing eyes)

K: I know how to give you more sleep?

J: How? Cause I know you won't babysit, and Takisha lives too far away to get over to babysit.

T:(Starts lightly crying from being reminded on the distance)

K:Trust me, you'll be asleep in your bed in no time.(Big mischevious grin)

J:...I'm not sure I'm gonna like this...

K: Itachi!

J: Oh shit! Not that!

T: Huh? I thought you loved Itachi Jenna?

J:-.- I do, but not when he's going to do what I think he'd going to do.

T: Which would be what?

It: (Looks down at Jenna and activates his mangekyo sharigan) Now give back my book bitch!

K: Here you go! (Gives Itachi back his book while picking up Jenna by the feet)

T: Wh-what happened to Jenna?!

K: She's asleep! Don't worry she'll be fine when she wakes up...if she wakes up ahha. 


	7. Religion Gets A Little More Interesting

**J: "Eyes shifting back and forth" Okay, so as far as anyone knows I am not editing this during spanish research time.**

**K:"Glares at Jenna" I'm stuck in class getting my brains bored out of me, and you're using your research time to update this?! How unfair is that?!!**

**T:...I hope you get into major trouble from Mrs. Dolbear!!**

**J: If you two don't shut up and keep drawing attention to me then, yes I will get in trouble!!!**

**K: That'll be your own damn fault now won't it!**

**Hidan: How about you all just shut the fuck up and get on with it already!!!**

**J,T,K: o.0**

**J: Since you're here why don't you do the disclaimer Hidan? "Takes a few steps back."**

**Hidan: If it'll shut up all you mother f...s then fine! The Naruto characters you will recognize do not belong to whatsherface. Now read the stupid a.. story!!!!!**

**J: "Shrugs" Good enough.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Six- Religion Gets a Little More Interesting**

"Jenna Noel Wygergangs come here so I can kill you!" Takisha yelled from the end of the table when she'd spotted Jenna approaching warily.

Jenna made sure to sit herself three people away from Takisha, smirked mockingly asking," So how did your alone time with Jiraya go over?" Anyone who knew of the living Naruto characters in the school, and who knew who Jiraya was either choked or spit out their food and drink.

"Jiraya the pervy sage is here in our school?! What class does he teach?!" Michelle asked, either out of curiosity, or, wanting to make sure she wouldn't have to put up with him.

"He's the school nurse." Takisha answered darkly, holding up her bandaged hand as evidence.

"Oh...That would explain why Alicia came back with a twitching eye." Emily said, remembering earlier in period three when her friend came back from getting bandaids looking slightly annoyed/paranoid.

"Well at least Yaoi-chan won't get lonely now." Michelle leered at Kenzie.

"Listen here, Ero-chan! I take offense to that!" She cried indignantly.

"Hey, just so everyone who has religion later knows, Hidan is being a frickin jerk today. He kept picking on the blonde haired girls in my class. I think he was gonna pick on me next after making the one girl cry, but the bell rang." Kristen mentioned this hastily, probably just remembering about it now.

Groaning Jenna said," Grrreeeeaaat. Should be fun watching him pick on you Kenzie." Kenzie threw some of the crust off her sandwich at Jenna in response.

"So how did the message delivery go with Zetsu Jenna?" Takisha asked, forgetting about her anger towards Jenna for earlier.

Jenna slumped on the table top before saying," I got lucky, Zetsu apparently has to trade every other day wtih Kisame. I ended up delivering a message to Itachi from Kisame...Itachi was actually surprised to see me in one piece when I got back to class. He ended up giving me extra homework for taking so long though." This earned Jenna some unnecessary mocking laughter from a certain individual.

Childishly sticking her tongue out at Kenzie Jenna started grumbling about something no one could make out, so they went back to talking about better things. Such as," So who's cooler? Kabuto or Tobi?" Sparky randomly asked.

Kenzie's mind went into a full out internal battle, she'd been a Kabuto fan since she read the Naruto book he showed up in. But then there was cute and adorable Tobi. Jenna and Takisha watched amusedly while Kenzie groaned and slammed her head on the table.**(K: It's not funny! J,T: Yes it is! K: Do you have any idea how long Kenzie's arguments with myself can go on for? NOW look what's happened, I'm starting to talk in third person! T: How is it our fault you're insane? K: It just is! Leave us alone! J: Who's us? K: Me, myself and Kenzie! J,T:"Exchange glances".)**

"Is Tobi a cool boy?" Almost deja view Tobi had snuch off from where ever he'd been a few minutes ago to come visit his favourite group of teenagers. Also deja view was everyone's reactions. Jumping, yelping and squeaking in shock.

Tobi tilted his head to the side and asked again," Is Tobi a cool boy?"

Unable to resist Emily reached over and ruffled Tobi's hair replying," Of course Tobi is a cool boy. Tobi's always a cool boy." Tobi responded to this positive attention by grabbing Emily in a bone crushing hug.

Remembering the things she'd heard yesterday in the halls Jenna inched closer to Tobi and asked," You know what would make Tobi a super cool boy?"

" No. How can Tobi be a super cool boy? Tobi wants to be a super cool boy!!" Tobi eagerly dropped Emily and put his masked face in Jenna's.

Jenna backed up a little while replying," Tobi would be a super cool boy if he told us what the plan "Transfer Student" was."

"...Tobi can't be a super cool boy!!" Tobi suddenly whailed.

"What? Why not?! Tobi just has to tell the truth." Takisha chipped in.

Tobi's shoulders started shaking in unseen sobs, slumped forward he said," Tobi promised Zetsu he wouldn't tell anymore secrets to anyone. If Tobi breaks his promise Tobi's not a good boy and gets his head eaten!" That answer left anyone listening blinking in disbelievement or in a feeling of pity for the poor guy.

Kenzie hugged Tobi as tightly as possible telling him" That's okay Tobi. We'll just play super spies and find out ourselves. Tobi is a super duper good boy for not telling. Right Jenna?" That was asked in pure threat.

"Right. Tobi is a super duper good bo-oy shit!! Immortal approaching at top speed! Run for cover!" Jenna's sentence changed into a hasty warning when the slicked silver head of Hidan popped up around the corner. His face was not only agitated, but quite amused as well. **(K: An amused Hidan is a bad thing isn't it? J: Yup. K: You gonna tell me why Hidan is amused? J: No reason...He's just gonna enjoy what he's about to do. T: What is he about to do? J: Let's just say that, whoever is hugging Tobi right now isn't gonnabe too happy in a second. K:Wait...I'm hugginh Tobi! J: Bye! K: JENNA!!)**

Kenzie felt the smothering presence Hidan was giving off the instant he was standing right behind her. All the others had already abandoned the table and Kenzie to hide down the hallway. Kenzie didn't run for it, cause she was caught tight in Tobi's returning hug.

"Well isn't this a sweet sight, the pest wasn't lying when he said he had friends. Didn't expect to see him have a girlfriend though." Hidan smartly remarked.

"Kenzie's Tobi's friend! Kenzie says Tobi's a super duper good boy!" Tobi happily told Hidan, hugging Kenzie all the tighter.

"Oh great, we'll never hear the end of it now. Tobi let big mouth go and get your ass to Deidara, he's just about ready to rip your teddy's head off again. Kakuzu isn't going to sow it back on either." Hidan gruffly poked Tobi in the mask.

Tobi dropped Kenzie on the bench and ran away screaming," TEEDDDDYYY!!!"

Tobi gone Hidan then turned his wicked eyes back onto Kenzie. Smiling cheekily he said," I've seen you and your friends hugging him alot lately. How come you never hug the rest of us?"

Kenzie met his stare head on and replied monotonly," Cause the rest of you would kill us if we tried, not to mention you're all super creepers."

This remark made Hidan frown and cross his arms saying," Creepers or not we have feelings too. So give me a hug or else." At this point he opened his arms, ready and waiting. He was also smiling, making Kenzie's creeper comment all the truer.

Leaning away from him she said," Uh, no. I don't hug creepers...except Jenna." That was the wrong thing for Kenzie to say...like alot of things she says to people that can hurt her. **(J: "Whispers something in Takisha's ear." T: "Falls to the floor laughing." K: What's so funny?! And why are you smiling like that?! Wait! Don't answer that!...TELL ME DAMMIT!! NO! DON'T TELL ME! IT'S PROBABLY SOME KIND OF FUCKED UP IDEA!! ARRGGH! I HATE YOU!! "Pulling her hair." J: Okay, I'll save you from anymore torment. I'm just gonna start running now though. "Runs away.")**

Using his ninja moves Hidan grabbed hold of Kenzie and threw her over his shoulder keeping a firm hold on the squirming Kenzie Hidan said," There! Now this isn't so bad is it?" Smiling proudly he started walking down the hall...Kenzie still over his shoulder.

Kenzie all the while was screaming," PUT ME DOWN!! PUT ME DOWN!! WAAAH! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!?! HEEELLLPPP MEEE!!!!" As Hidan marched on he passed the others without a glance. All their eyes were huge in fright or they were frowning and waving good-bye. **(K: YOU LITTLE BITCH!! "Running in the same direction Jenna had run." I'M GONNA THROTTLE YOU!! J: Not if you can't find me!! "Somewhere in the distance." T: "Sitting on a magically materalized couch with Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu. Eating candy and watching the show." K: You fool! You just gave yourself away! I know you're hiding behind the couch!! J:...No I'm not!! T:"Whispers" Run! I'll try and keep her away while you escape. H: She's not going anywhere! I came here to see a fight to the finish, and that's what I'm going to get! Come here! "Hidan reaches behind the couch and pulls Jenna up by the shirt. Hidan throws Jenna over in front of Kenzie." K: I should thank you for your help but it's cause of you exsisting that this started! J: Tobi can be a super man good boy if he saves me!! "Tobi moves to get up." Z: Oh Tobi!! "Zetsu holds up an old teddy bear and puts it near his mouth." To: Teddy! "Sits back down." Z: Good boy. J: I HATE YOU ALL! I SHOULD STOP WRITING THIS STORY AND MAKE YOU ALL DIE!! "Receives heated death glares from everyone present." GEEZ CAN YOU NOT GRASP A JOKE WHEN YOU HEAR ONE!! K: Just shut up, stay here and don't do anything else to me while I go get Kisame's Samehada. "Stalks off." J: Will you rat on me if I leave? Z,T,K,H: YES!! J: "Shrugs" Works for me. "Runs away." K: Okay, now hold sti-...She ran for it didn't she? Z,T,K,H: Yup. K: "Sighs exaggeratedly long." This is going to take a while.)**

"Should we help her?" Michelle asked when Hidan turned the corner and disappeared with the frantic Kenzie.

At that point the bell rang, meaning that Hidan had to go to teach his class. Takisha was frozen for a moment before saying," I can still hear Kenzie screaming, which means she's okay, right?"

"Ya, we'll see her in religion...I'm actually hoping she's going to be tied to her chair when we get there." Jenna said confidently heading upstairs to her locker.

Passing the religion room on the way Jenna, Takisha, Josh and Kristen poked their heads into the class. To their slighty worry there was no sign og Hidan or his captive.

Straining their ears through the noise pollution in the hall they couldn't hear any screaming either. Takisha turned to Jenna looking absolutely terrified, Josh and Kristen just went off to their lockers. **(K: Wh-what happened?! Where did you make me disappear to?! "Tightening strangle hold on Jenna's neck." J: Can't...breath. "Struggling to pull Kenzie's hands off." J: You have 20 seconds of free breathing time to explain. Go! "Let's go of Jenna's throat." J: "Takes in a deep breathe." He's carrying you to your locker and he told you to shut up with a kunai pointed at your throat! K: "Strangling Jenna again." Thank you. I still hate you though! T: Um, Kenzie? K: What? T: You're not really going to kill Jenna are you? K: What do you think? T: Just wondering since she's turning blue around the mouth. K:Oh..."Drops Jenna on floor.")**

" Jenna! Where is Mackenzie!?! I can't hear her wailing sceams anymore!" Takished yelled violently shaking Jenna by the shoulders. Jenna's neck was on the brink of snapping when Hidan showed up out of nowhere...Kenzie still over his shoulder but now with the utmost miserable expression and her books in hand.

As Hidan walked past and turned Kenzie in our direction she glared straight at Jenna, and Takisha and hissed," You are dead girls after school. You gonna put me down now you freak of nature?" Kenzie whacked Hidan on the back with her binder.

His reply was letting go of her and laughing hysterically as she fell to the ground with a big "THUMP!" Remaining on the floor Kenzie grumbled," I hate him more than anyone else in the world right now."

"Does that mean I'm not at the top of you hit list now?" Jenna asked hopefully. Struggling to get up Kenzie grabbed Jenna and Takisha's wrists, pulling them onto the floor and letting her stand up.

Nothing to say Kenzie simply marched off into the class...where Hidan was still laughing at full volume. The heat of her glare could be felt from even outside the classroom. Sweat dropping Takisha and Jenna quickly went off to their lockers before fire came flying out the doorway.

When they came back neither of them were surprised to see Kenzie's desk moved to the farthest back corner, anime heat waves travelling off Kenzie's hunched over body to Hidan who stood cooly staring right back at Kenzie. Taking the closest seats to her that were avaliable Takisha asked," Um, Kenzie? You know your face could get stuck like that?"

"I don't give a shit. I'll stop glaring once that mother fucker dies!" Came her heated reply.

Hidan must have overheard that last part since he grinned maliciously and called over the other people's chatter," Guess you'll be glaring for all of eternity...Or actually, until you die!" The bell then rang, silencing everyone at once.

Starting to pace back and forth like a dictator Hidan asked," So, who are we here to learn about children?"

Josh, being braver than usual cautiously raised his hand. Hidan acknowledged his exsistence with a nod. "Jashin?"

"Correct! Do you want a gold star?" Hidan asked, sounding actually quite interested in Josh's answer.

Josh was taken aback, not totally certain he should answer as he was about to he muttered," Um...sure?"

" YOU CAN'T HAVE A GOLD STAR!! YOU GET ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!! DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU GET NOTHING?!! YOU GET NOTHING BECAUSE THAT IS ALL YOUR PATHETIC CHILDREN ARE TO JASHIN! NOTHING!! NADA!!! ZERO!!" Hidan roared ferociously at the quivering (except Kenzie) stundents.

'Knock.' 'Knock.' "Hey, religion freak. Keep it down! I'm trying to make another puppet. And I can't do that with you throwing around your religion so violently." A red haired and unhappy Sasori poked his head into the room, thankfully interrupting Hidan.

"Religion freak?! I was just called a religion freak by the living puppet boy who makes out with his created girlfriends. Well sor-ry for not immortalizing myself into wood like some crack pots I know! What are you laughing about back there?!" Hidan yelled at Kenzie who had nearly fallen out of her chair from laughing at the huge burns being made.

"B-BURRRNNN!!" Kenzie managed to sputter before collapsing into more hysterics.

Hidan grumbled something incoherrent while Sasori set his dull eyes onto Kenzie, staring at her for a second he turned back to Hidan and asked," Can I kill her for a puppet?"

That shut Kenzie up, eyes wide she pulled her hood up and curled up into a ball in her seat. Jenna and Takisha gulped down nervously, they knew Hidan wouldn't give a shit if one of his more annoying students went missing.

However, they did not anticipate Hidan's next words," Hell no! She's my torment toy! Go get your own! You can have one of her friends." He gestured over in Jenna and Takisha's direction.

The two girls clung to each other praying Saint Jimmy would save them...which he did, kinda," Sasori-no dana!There you are, yeah! You said you'd help me with my grade nine class if I didn't put nail polish on your newest puppet, yeah!" Deidara miracuously poofed up behind Sasori in the hallway. Sasori's angry anime mark showed up as soon as the pestering blonde opened his mouth. And as soon as Deidara closed his mouth Sasori stalked off, Deidara hot on his hells. All of this was followed by a rather awkward silence.

Eye twitching, Kenzie's anger meter totally sky rocketed," Torment toy? Torment TOY?! TORMENT TOY?!?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WRONG THAT SOUNDS YOU CRAZY SICKO!!!"

"Oh no...It's Kenzie unleashed! Quick hide under your desks if you wish to go to next period!" Jenna yelled urgently. Takisha was already ducked under her desk, binder open in shield position. No one listened right away...except Josh, he attempted to duck for cover. It was right when he squeezed his head under when a pencil case went flying across the room.

Hidan stared emotionally at the pencil case that he'd just effortlessly caught in one hand. Looking back at Kenzie he asked," You weren't trying to hit me now were you?"

"Yes! Yes I was! Now don't catch this! I want to hit you dammit!!" Kenzie screeched back, lifting up the red book she'd been given yesterday.

Hidan sighed, as much as he was enjoying this he'd probably be enjoying it more if he wasn't developing a headache. Crossing his arms Hidan muttered," Just throw it already bitch. You're starting to get on my nerves."

The anime anger mark on Kenzie's head must have turned into 500 anger marks all over her forehead. Dropping the red book Kenzie pushed everything off the desk, she then proceeded to actually PICK UP THE DESK! **(T: Holy shit, she's going totally Hulk! J: You have no idea how tempting it is to put her skin turns green. K: Give me green skin and I kill you Jenna! J: Which is exactly why I didn't put it. T: You still should have. Hidan might die from a heart attack."Falls to floor laughing at the thought." K: Well in that case...H: Sorry, but I can't die of a heart attack. K: I HATE YOU!! "Storms off to unknown place." H: Her reaction to the simpliest things I say amuses me more than I expect. T: You are an evil creeper, did you know that? H: I'm gonna sacrifice you to Jashin in a minute, did you know that? J: Let's leave the religion creeper to his repenting or whatever Takisha, ****before**** you get included in the ritual. "Pulls Takisha away in the same direction Kenzie went.") **At this change of events Hidan raised an eyebrow curiously and asked," Do you think that's going to hurt me?"

" It better or I'm gonna cry. Josh and anyone else sitting in the front better move cause I can't promise it won't hit you instead!" Kenzi replied in a strained voice, that desk must have been pretty heavy being overtop her head.

Everyone listened this time, all the people sitting at the front scattered away from their seats. The way clear Kenzie heaved with all her strength and tossed the desk across the room...Only to be caught one handed by Hidan. Laughing maniac style he put the desk back on the floor and started applauding saying," Well I'm impressed. It' s been years since someone, much less, a girl, threw a desk at me! I should piss you off everyday if this is what I should expect. Man Kakuzu's never gonna believe this!"

Kenzie, all steamed out, sat down in the nearest desk and flipped off the teacher before collapsing into a motionless heap. Takisha went over to her and asked worriedly," You okay Kenzie?"

"Leave me alone. I want to sleep." Came the muffled answer.

Hidan, respecting Kenzie 0.001 percent more stared down the other students saying," Get back un your seats and answer the questions I've written on the board."

Reluctantly Josh and the others sat back down, but they were totally confused. There wasn't anything on the board, it was blank. Takisha, more worried about not getting the actual(invisible) work done then getting in trouble for speaking everyone's question. Not even bothering to raise her hand she asked," Where are the questions? There's nothing on the board."

Hidan's smile turned intense then, snapping his fingers the projector screen unfolded from its rolled up spot over the chalkboard. Besides Kenzie's, no pair of eyes could blink. The questions were written on the white projector screen...they were written in blood. It had to have been Hidan's, for there was 20 questions. If it had been anyeone else's blood they would surely be dead right now. With shaking hands Jenna slowly copied down the questions, Takisha was completely frozen, and Kenzie was...sleeping, utterly unaware of what her fellow classmates were suffering through.

- 30 treacherous minutes later-

"See you tomorrow if Jashin doesn't kill you first!" Hidan cheerfully said once the release bell rang. The students marched out of te room in a zombified state. **(T: Must...eat...brains!!! "Walking around zombie style." J: I'm starting to regret everything I say around you. T.T K: Brains..."Bites Takisha's arm." T: Ow! WTF?! What was that for Kenzie?! K:Urgh..."Walking like a zombie still." J: I think she ate her own brains. I can fix that thought :) T: How? J: Like this. Oh Hidan! K: Don't you dare! We just left that bastard! T: HA! You ****are**** normal...well, normal Kenzie wise that is. K: Not only am I normal, but I'm also going to kill a certain freckled fanfiction writer. "Glancing in Jenna's direction." J:..."Whistling casually while slowly backing away." K: Oh no you don't! "Makes a grab for Jenna." J: Wah! "Dodges and runs." T: "Watching" This isn't gonna end anytime soon so you might as well get back to the story.)**

Sighing Takisha whined," Jenna, can I skip music...for the rest of the year?" Her face said nothing but desperation for what she wanted.

"Let me think about that...No! You're not leaving me with Mr. Snakes for 40 minutes by myself. You can play hookey from music class when I'm not at school." Jenna replied sternly, determination on making Takisha go to class blazing fiercly in her eyes.

"While you losers are having fun doing boring shit, I'll be lounging back in undisturbed sleep...Although David will more than likely make it his goal to keep me awake." Kenzie grumbled to herself. She tended to do that when a pleasent thought she knew had a set back arose. Still grumbling to herself Kenzie walked off to math with Asuma-sensei. 'Lucky bitch.' Both Takisha and Jenna thought this watching her disappear in the mob of people.

When she was no longer visible Jenna grabbed Takisha's arm and proceeded to drag her to the room of torture. Not only did she have to ignore Takisha's whines of complaint, but she had to ignore all the odd stares she was getting as well. In her head she kept telling herself, '40 minutes, live it out for 40 minutes. Then you get a better teacher.' Yes, she would rather risk getting her head...shaved...off, then putting up with Orochimaru.

- Following Kenzie-

"Hey you got good timing girl." Asuma said, his eyes closed with his cigarette lit. The bell rang just as Kenzie walked through the door, smiling in proud smugness she slouched in her seat to enjoy the easy 40 minutes.

Asuma sat up straighter to lean forward and rest his chin on the top of his hands. Scrutinizing all the children sitting in front of him for a brief second he said," You little punks are probably hoping I'll let you slack off like yesterday. But sorry to say that we won't be able to today."

"Whhy noot?!" Came the whining reply from more than half the room's occupants.

"Because I got caught sleeping during my last class yesterday, so as punishment Lord Hokage took away half my week's supple of smoke...Plus Kurenai is giving me the cold shoulder. I'm warning all you guys now, don't get mixed up with women! They can screw you over more than anyone else, next to your boss and parents that is. No offense ladies." Asuma quickly threw in, starting to feel the unhappy waves from some of the female students.

David raised his hand and with a nod of approval from Asuma he asked," Does that mean we have to do math work...With numbers and everything?" Just to add onto the pathetic act David made his face as pleading as possible.

Asuma's cigarette twitched slightly at the question, turning his eyes away from David's face he replied flat out," Well...not in that kind of way. Yes, you're gonna have to work, but instead of numbers you're dealing with something worse."

"W-what do you mean?" A girl sitting in the back askednervously, she had noticed the twisted glint of humour in Asuma's right eye during his explanation.

"To put it simply. I ask you a question, you get it right, you're safe. You get it wrong..and you'll be finding the correct answer out the hard way." His voice had gone cold, Kenzie and David's eyes grew huge as their mouths shrank into little dots.

"First you need to get with a partner. This time I'll let you choose your own, but tomorrow I pick. Once you get a partner come to me and pick any number between on and twenty." Asuma explained finally.

David grabbed hold of Kenzie's arm the instant he heard the word partner, Kenzie gave him a look as if asking," Must you be so clingy?" His reply look said, 'This sounds scary. You can protect me with your tallness.' Thus made Kenzie sweat drop in exasperation.

- In music with Jenna and Takisha -

"Jenna?"

"Yes Takisha?"

"Do me a favour. Stab me in the temple with this pen. I already wrote a note claiming I forced you into it by threatning to kill your stuffed frog." Takisha held up a neatly folded note while explaining this to her brain dead friend sitting beside her.

Jenna blew her bangs out of her face and in a swift movement snatched the piece of paper, only to shred it ino a bajillion confetti pieces. Sprinkling them onto Takisha's desk she said," No more suicidal talk, I already hear enough from you when it comes to school itself. Oh crap, now look what you did!" Jenna pointed to the chalkboard where their names had been neatly written, two check marks beside them. At the beginning of class Orochimaru had settled the new classroom rule that if you were seen doing something he or Kabuto didn't approve of your name would be written down. If you got three check marks beside your name you had to stay after class for three minutes. They had gotten the first check marks by groaning the loudest when they'd been assigned a project for next week.

Laughing nervously Takisha scooched her chair a little ways away from her agitated friend.

"You know, you two were the last people I expected to be up on the board on the first day. I must be losing my touch on judging characters. It'd be a shame to be totally wrong and have to keep you after class for three minutes." Orochimaru's hissing voice said into their ears. Just as soon as Orochimaru had appeared he disappeared again, only to reappear beside Kabuto.

Letting out the breathe she had been holding in Takisha said," I don't know what's creepier, the fact that he pops up out of nowhere or that he resembles Micheal Jackson a bit too much."

Snickering Jenna whispered back," Besides that being an awesome burn, I thought you were going to say that him being able to summon snakes out of thin air bothered you."

"I didn't want to say that one cause it creeps me out more than those other two." Takisha's body had started violently shivering thinking about the countless number of snakes he could sick on her.

Just to be the glasses wearing jerk he was Kabuto poofed up behind the girls and asked nice and loud," So how much more work have you two gotten done?" What made him a jerk for asking was that he kept an innocent smile on his face the whole time.

Glaring at him full force Jenna replied," We've gotten a bit done, but with you and Mr. Snakes hovering over our shoulders so much it makes it difficult to concentrate."

**(T: If you read between the lines Jenna clearly just told Kabutp and Orochimaru to fuck off. K: They're not blondes like you Takisha, I'm pretty sure they knew that already. T: But what about...the younger readers that haven't been taught about hidden messages yet? Hmm? H: Takisha...This is an 'M' rated fanfiction! I'm pretty sure any younger readers would be reading something in the 'T' or smaller ranked sections...If you are a underaged reader and have gotten this dar into the story without getting into trouble then I congradulate you. J: Why are you praising them for doing something slightly wrong? You only want to be congradulating them if they do something terribly wrong that they know they will get them banned off the computer for a week. T: You shouldn't be praising them at all you idiots!! K: Look who's talking! You sneak out at night, go to bars and crap, then you come tell us! You pretty much ****brag**** about it Takisha! T: Do not! J: How about we leave the children alone and if they get into trouble it's their own damn fault, if not they can keep reading as an award. T,K: Um...Okay. J: Good. Now on with the trouble.)**

Kabuto caught the meaning of Jenna's words, smiled then poofed over to Orochimaru to be a tattle tale. Takisha leered at Jenna for the next check mark they were more than likely to get in a minute. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in amusement at what he heard, shaking his head in their direction he strolled over to the chalkboard and touched the board with the chalk. Before he could put a mark however the door burst open, Kenzie and David ran into the room and stole the high hat from the drum set. On her way out Kenzie called over her shoulder," We'll bring this back later, thanks!" She then slammed the dor shut again.

Awkward silence infiltrated the room once the odd occurrance had ended.

-Back to Kenzie and David-

Huffing and puffing to catch their breathe Kenzie and David literally collapsed on the floor when returning to the math class. Asuma grabbed the high hat before it went down with the two people who had stolen it not but a minute ago.

Smiling he gave them a thumbs up saying," Good job figuring out the riddle guys, with two minutes to spare too."

Kenzie attempted to point at Asuma while saying," Don't smile and thumbs up at the same time, you remind me of Gai too much!" Asuma regained his original pose instantly.

Sitting up some Davi glanced around the room before stating the obvious," We're the first ones back?" Yes, indded they were. No one else had returned since Asuma had given each set of partners different riddles that sent the students throughout the school in search of particular items. Each item some way or other represented either an element or a school subject.

"Yup. Which means you have two options now. You can either stay here and wait with me for the others, or, you can get a riddle I gave another group." Asuma explained, leaning casually against the chalkboard.

Kenzie didn't bother asking the exhausted David for his opinion. She jumped to her feet and yelled," Riddle!"

"Okay. Listen carefully. 'There are millions of me all in different lengths, always trying to grow longer than the others. Although I am more uniqure then the rest, for I copy the sky in colour.' You've got four minutes to get back with or without the answer. Good luck." Asuma gave them a small wave as they raced out the room.

David, giving Kenzie a stern glare said,"How about asking me if I want to do the same thing as you, huh?"

"May-be. Do you know the answer to the riddle? Cause I do!" Kenzie excitedly boasted.

"Oh ya, what is it then?" David asked skeptically.

"Blue hair!" She grinned smugly at David's befuddled expression.

"Where are we going to find blue hair in this school? I haven't seen anyone who's dyed their hair blue lately." David pointed out.

Kenzie didn't reply, she simply kept on running, David unwillingly right behind her. For some reason he had a feeling that if he let her run off on her own she was going to get into trouble...At that thought he ditched into the closest bathroom when she turned the corner.

Unaware she was by herself now Kenzie ran until she reached the classroom she'd be sitting in next period, the english class. Knocking on the door she scanned her brain for how she was about to pull this off. Kisame opened the door when she came upon an idea that would make one of her favourite Naruto characters hate her for years to come.

"Can I help you?" Kisame asked, clearly bored at the moment since he somehow didn't have a class at that time.

"I have a secret message for you, but you're gonna need to bend down so I can whisper it in your ear." Kenzie cunningly replied, if this didn't work she would admit defeat and return to class.

Kisame, slightly skeptical, lowered his head so that he was eye level with the red and yellow haired teenager. His ear close to her mouth he whispered," Hurry and tell me the message before the bell rings."

He never did hear the imaginary message, all he felt was a swift tug, searing pain then the sound of Kenzie's voice crying out," Run away!" Rubbing his three hairless sculp Kisame glared after the fleeing trickster...That had just stolen three of his hairs...**(K: You make it sound like I committed the weirdest crime of the century. T: Well actually you did. J: Would you rather I make it sound like you committed the most heinous crime? K: No. And it can't really be called a crime since his hair wasn't valuable. J: But what id he goes bald in the future, and those three hairs were what triggered the chemical unbalance? K: I'd cry. Ki: You'd cry?! I'm the one that would be bald! You better not make me go bald or I'll use samehada to shave all your hair off! J:B-but I like my hair! "Grabbing fist fulls of hair." Ki: Well so do I! T: I love my hair! J:Okay, no one will lose their hair...but you're not getting back the three she just stole. K: Question! J: Ya? K: What the hell is Asuma going to do with hair that's blue? T: Ya! What is he gonna do? J: I dunno, he just wanted to see if they could get it. K: That's retarded! J: Meh "Shrugs." T: "Thinking" I want blue hair! K: So other people can rip it out of your head? Ya, you go ahead and do that. T:...On second thought.)**

"I got the hair Asuma!!" Kenzie cheered triumphantly, zooming into the class.

Asuma blinked stupidly at her for a second, his cigarette fell from his mouth as he asked indreduously," You...figured out the riddle?...And actually got blue hair?"

"Yup!" Kenzie thrusted the three dark blue strands of hair in his face.

Taking them from her he asked," How did you?...Never mind! Don't answer...Where's David?" Asuma pointed to the empty space behind Kenzie where David might have been standing.

Kenzie spun around in a full circle saying," Good question. He was right behind me for a while. I thought he was just quiet cause he didn't want to say anything stupid."

"No. I was quiet because I ran and hid in the bathroom to see if you did anything stupid. Which you did if you actually found someone with blue hair to attack." David explained, walking into the room.

"You know I have to declare this mission void then. The rules were to work wiht your partner to the end." Asuma sadly explained to the now mortified Kenzie and snickering David.

Spinning around on her heel to face David, nostrils flaring she lunged for David's neck yelling," This is all your fault you fiend!" At the last second David ducked and dodged out of the way...leaving Kenzie to fall flat on her face.

- Back in hell...I mean music -

" Come on, ring already you stupid bell!" Takisha was on the edge of her seat, eyes glued to the slowly ticking clock on the wall. There was approximately one minute left before they were released. Jenna had buried her head under her arms, for the past five minutes Orochimaru and Kabuto were staring/observing the two girls. Takisha hadn't noticed, and Jenna didn't want to draw attention to it yet. The last thing she'd be able to tolerate would be a hectic Takisha.

At the first "Brring" of the bell both girls grabbed their shit and ran for the door as fast as their teenage legs could carry them. Out he door Takisha sighed in great relief and said to Jenna," If that had lasted any longer I think I would have put myself in a coma!"

"You're telling me...Hey Takisha, did you happen to notice that both those creeps kept staring at us?" Jenna asked, hoping to prove that she had simply been paranoid and nothing else.

"YES! I saw you turn a whole other shade of white, looked around and saw them staring at us like we were chocolate! Why else did you think I was so anxious to get out of there?!?" Takisha exclaimed frantically.

Jenna's face turned into one of pure misery, walking into english she grumbled," As if Kakuzu wasn't creepy enough! Why?! Why are we being stalked and creeped on so much this year?! Did we kill someone over the summer without realizing it?! I mean, seriously!!" Jenna practically whailed slamming her binder on the desk. Kisame looked back over his shoulder, he'd currently been writing something on the board when the girls had walked in. Making sure his back blocked his hands he made some quick signs for the new jutsu he'd learned from Itachi last week. "Recording no jutsu!" He whispered, Kisame felt his chakra leave his body to circle around the two girls in the back.

"You think them creeping on us is part of their 'Transfer Student' plan?" Takisha asked in a hushed whisper, aware that Kisame probably put some of his attention towards them now.

"What do you think you blonde?!" Jenna whispered/ shrieked back. Not caring as much about Kisame overhearing. Thinking more about what was going on in her used-to-be-normal life Jenna had entered full frantic paranoid mode.

Kenzie and a few others walked in then, Kenzie froze when she felt great amounts of anger being sent towards her from Kisame. Making swift eye contact she forced her feet to get moving twards Takisha and Jenna. When she reached them Jenna squeaked," What did you ever do to him? It feels like he wants to eat you the animosity waves are so intense!"

"Um...I...ripped out some f his hair earlier without explaining that it was part of math class. And why are you so frantic?" Kenzie replied, giving her friend a wary expression.

"That would be Orochimaru's and Kabuto's fault, they were pretty much stalking us during class. Now, you did WHAT for math class?! What happened to that high hat you stole?!" Takisha was picking up on Jenna's frantic energy.

Taking a cautious step back, (in case they started flailing limbs), Kenzie explained," Asuma didn't want to make us work on stupid math problems so we got into partners and went on mini misssions instead. Ours included grabbing the high hate and getting blue hair. So I stole the one from the music room...as yu witnessed, and I ripped a few hairs from Kisame's head." She explained to her still befuddled friends.

"And it's exactly that reason why you're getting detention tomorrow. Which reminds me, Takisha Petroff, did you not have a scheduled detention for today?" Kisame asked menacingly from behind the startled/ disbelieving Kenzie.

Takisha laughed nervously, recalling how she'd gotten out of getting eaten yesterday she replied," I guess I did have a detention today, didn't I?...Why didn't you remind me?!" Takisha grabbed Jenna by the shirt collar and shook her violently.

"Anyway, you can either serve your detention tomorrow or I'll tell Zetsu and let him eat you." Kisame crossed his arms and gave Takisha a look that asked if she was suicidal enough to turn down the extra chance to live.

"I'll take the dentention thanks." Takisha replied instantly.

Nodding in approval Kisame headed back to the front, allowing Kenzie to sigh in defeat. Getting detention was a little more generous a punishment than she had expected from Kisame. She just couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"It was THREE hairs!" She screeched as the rest of the class straggled in. Takisha and Jenna could just imagine the sweat drops and anime question marks popping up on the other students' heads.

The bell rang and Kisame stood perfectly straight, meeting the eyes of some people he said," I am Kisame, your sensei for english today. Zetsu and I will be switching every other day due to certain...mental conditions he suffers from. How I teach will of course differ greatly from his techniques. So you better get accustomed to two different projects, homework and obedience enforcements. More so on that last one then the others. So tell me, what did Zetsu give you to do yesterday?"

A black haired hottie sitting in the back raised his hand and answered," He gave us our journals to write in, then we talked about the structure of short stories." When he finished speaking Takisha and Jenna were in the most intense rock, paper, scissors battle of their lives! **(K: "Eyebrows furrowed" What are you R.P.S over? J: The hottie with black hair, now shush! Rock! HA! I win! T: No! We agreed on three out of five! J: Fine! 1,2,3! Paper covers rock! T: One more time! J: Screw you! I won fair and square so I call permadibs!! K: Omg, you two are total idiots! He's gay! He was the guy making out with the other emo in the halls yesterday morning!! J,T:..."Crumples to floor into fetal position." Waaaah!! K: Oh grow up! He's not even your type Jenna. You go for the losers with glasses. No offense to Trevor of course. J: But I like dibsing on hot guys, it makes me feel better when I see other girls with hot boyfriends. T: How do you think I felt watching you make out with Mr. Bray in the halls all those times[Note: Mr. Bray is not a teacher, that's just a cover name for one of Jenna's actual boyfriends. J: Oh, you're just boy spoiled! K: You both are! Now shut up! T,J: "Glaring at each other.")**

" Fine, then today I want you all to start brainstorming ideas for a short story concerning what life must be like for the darker characters of stories." Kisame said. It was the only thing he could think of off the top of his head that would hopefully keep the brats quiet till the end of class. But the poor giant blue shark man had forgotten to tell the brats that it was suppose to be INDIVIDUAL brain storming. So of course as soon as he said brain storm everyone turned to talk to someone else, thus fillinf the room with obnoxious (and off topic) chatter.

Seethingly glaring Kisame left the room, shutting the door behind him. He'd gladly help the janitor clean up the mess afterwards, he just really doesn't want to intensify his headache more than it is. That hair pulling bitch had not only duped him into losing three of his longest hair, but the pain it left in his scalp had started a headache he'd never forget. **( K: Give me a break! Ripping three hairs out at the same time doesn not give you a headache! See! "Yanks out three hairs violently." Ow. That hurt, but no headache! J: You know that was retarded, right? K: Yes, but I'm proving a point! T: You can't get headaches instantly, it takes time for it to develope. K: I know that! "Rubbing her sore sculp." J: You obviously didn't since you just tried to prove that it did! K: Shut up!...Go away...Do both!!) **When the bell rang for english to end Kenzie, Jenna and Takisha came out covered in pen in some places as well as chalk. All three of them were very pleased with how much damage had been done to the class...and to the others.

As they were walking back to their lockers to retrieve the required binders Takisha remembered another important thing," Hey Kenzie, weren't you suppose to have a detention with Kakashi at lunch?"

"Yes, she did. And now she's going to make up for it tomorrow and the day after that." Kakashi pooked up behind the three girls, making one freeze, another turned three shades of white and the last one nearly had a heart attack. Having delivered the message the Kakashi clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It took just about two minutes for the girls to revive...kinda. In too much after shock they robotically walked off.

- In music 10 minutes later -

"Something wrong, Kenzie-chan? You don't seem to be as enthusiastic as you were yesterday." Kabutp asked, his head resting in the palm of his hand. Since class had started Kabuto hadn't left her alone for a second; Kenzie didn't seem to notice.

"Detentiooonnss" Was her only whiny reply.

Kabuto tilted his head curiously to the side and asked," How many do you have?" Kenzie held up three fingers, her head buried under her arm.

Smiling humorously he said," That's not so bad. I know someone who's had five detentions, plus bathroom cleaning for a month." He was of course talking about a certain fox inhabited blonde ninja back in his world, but Kenzie didn't register that until later when her brain was functional again.

That did seem to make her feel better at least, sitting up some Kenzie moaned," Will I get in more trouble for not having my homework done?"

"Why are you asking him when I'm the teacher?" Orochimaru had snuck up on the two teens sitting in the back corner, and having gotten bored, decided to make his presence known.

Freezing up again Kenzie's eye twitched insanely, Kabuto smiled up at Orochimaru saying," She was asking me cause I'm the assistant. And yes Kenzie, you will gte in trouble...As you are now."

"Agggh!" Kenzie dramatically, if not intensely, grumbled slamming her head down on the desk.

- Flipping over to math -

"Good, now that you all have partners here's your tasks. You must take all these stolen items back to their respective classrooms. Yu have until the end of class to put eery last item back. That includes these three blue hairs I've sealed in this baggie." Asuma held up a see-through plastic bag, since it was hairs that were in there no one could see them.

Jenna stared unamused at the bag, she really didn't want to be the one to hunt down Kisame. Josh, Jenna's five feet and eight inches tall partner partner opened his mouth and said the last thing she wanted to hear," We'll take the hairs!"

Grabbing his arms in a bone breaking grip she wailed," Why would you choose the hardest thing to return?! It'll take us forever to find Kisame!!"

"Which is exactly why I chose it! It's the perfect way to miss out on the rest of class. All we have to do is roam the halls." Josh explained chipperly. **(K: Hey! Hw come you guys don't get a time limit for each item?! That is totally unfair. J: It's the end of the day, do you seriously think a guy like Asuma would care about the time limit rule? T:Hehehe! Chemicals! J: Excuse me for a second. "Grabs Takisha's ingredients from chemistry class." T: Aww! I was having fun with those :( J: While at the same time nearly giving yourself an unknown disease...Kenzie?? Did you see where Kenzie went? T: She's over in the emo corner sulking. "Points in direction of huddled up Kenzie." J: Kenzie, what are you doing? K: You're so mean to me! Three detentions, and one of them is be for nothing now!! J:...Do you want me to be nicer? K: YES! J: Okay, I'll torment Takisha for a while. T: B-but, why me? Why not yourself?!?! J: Cause I'm going in order of height, besides, I'll be tortured good enough later on. T:...)**

"If you weren't so damn frick'n tall I'd slaughter you!!" Jenna furiously beat on Josh's back while he took the plastic hair containing bag from Asuma.

"Don't take two long, I don't need t go hunting after late OR lost students! Now get going!" Asuma literally booted a couple of guys out the door.

Josh taking the lead in the opposite direction of Kisame's class, he glanced down at Jenna (who was miserably stalking behind him) and said," You know you were alot more energetic with this kind of stuff in grade seven. What happened to you? Did Kenzie beat all the fun out of you or something?"

"Nooo! You're just making it really hard for me to be fun." Jenna said childishly sticking her tongue out.

Putting on a mocking frown he said," You're so mean. Whta have I ever done to you?!"

"Besides making me feel like I'm six years old again with you smarts and height, absolutely nothing. But I know you can't help that, so you did nothing. Hm, hey! It's Kisame, come on!" Seeing a tall blue man walk out of a classroom (an empty Italian classroom) she bolted forward, dragging Josh by the hand behind her.

Unknown to Josh and Jenna shark face was actually talking to Itachi, but neither of them could see the black haired man until they were right up beside Kisame. At first glimpse of Itachi Jenna slipped out from the front and hid behind Josh, if she had known Itachi was going to be with him she wouldn't have gone towards him. Poor Josh had to meet Itachi's cold red stare, avoiding it as much as possible he held up the bag to Kisame saying," I-I've got your hairs in here, and thought you'd like them back. Here you go!" Tossing the bag to the confused Kisame Josh stepped back around Jenna and ran down the hall...Leaving defenseless Jenna to withstand the stare of both guys.

Letting out a nervous/ pathetic little laugh Jenna said," I'm just gonna go with him. Buh bye! JOOSSSHH!!" Running head down Jenna made a hasty escape after her just-as-pathetic partner.

- In science -

'BOOM!' "Oh shit!"

"Takisha!" Kurenai waved away the thick cloud of smoke that a certain black haired (though naturally blonde) young lady had arisen.

Takisha and the unfortunate Michelle were, yet again, covered in soot and coughing out smoke. A furious Kurenai appeared before them in the smoke with her arms crossed. Glaring intensely upon the two girls she demanded," How in the name of the 1st Hokage, did you manage to blow up a cup of SALT!! It's almost impossible!"

"Um...Um...All I did was put a drop of this clear liquid in it. I found it over in the back corner and thought it was vinager." Takisha explained, head lowered in ashamement. Her idea had seemed harmless enough at the beginning.

Michelle handed over the tiny vial of clear liquid Takisha had spoken about, wafting the smell her eyes grew huge in shock. Holding it carefully away from herself she yelled," You idiot! This isn't vinager! It's nitroglycerin! Do you have any idea how much damage you could have done if you had dropped this whole vial into the salt?!!"

"N-no ma'm. But I'm pretty sure some people would be dead right now if I did." Takisha answered in all honesty.

An angry mark popped up (literally) on Kurenai's forehead, carelessly waving the vial around Kurenai screeched," SOME?! SOME?! EVERY LAST PERSON IN THIS END OF THE SCHOOL WOULD BE ROASTED TO A CRISP!!!" **(T,K: 0.o Whooa. J: I don't think that would seriously happen, but I needed some reason or other to get Kurenai raging mad. T: Why do you want her to be raging mad? J: You'll see :) )**

Smash!' "Okay! Who pissed of Kurenai?!" Asuma barged through the freskly kicked open door and scanned the room. Seeing Takisha and Michelle covered yet again in soot he pointed an accussing finger at them and yelled," You did it didn't you? Wht did you do you horrible girls?!"

Kurenai walked over to Asuma, grabbed his right ear in a skin ripping pinch and pulled him out into the hallway. All of this was done silently, so you can just imagine how tense everyone else watching was. The silence was shattered not even a second after they disappeared into the hall," ASUMA HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! I'VE KILLED MORE MEN IN AN HOUR THAN YOU CAN IN A DAY!! IF I NEED YOUR HELP, I WILL COME AND GET YOU!!! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR OWN CLASS!!" There wasn't one single person in the whole school that didn't hear Kurenai's voice in the hall.

Leaning closer to Michelle Takisha whispered," What happened to the vial of glycerin? I didn't see her put it down."

"I think she took it with her..." Michelle stopped her sentence there, for Kurenai had stomped back into the class.

Her fierce red eyes resting Takisha she said," You have detention tomorrow for inappropiate use of dangerous chemicals."

"Um, I already have a detention tomorrow for english class." Takisha meekly said.

Kurenai's already tight frown shrank into an ever tighter line before she said," Then you can serve detention the day after tomorrow, and I'll make sure to ask Kakashi on whether you served it or not. Now go stand out in the hall with your things until the bell rings. You've done enough damage in her for today. The rest of you can pack up your equipment, we're done experimenting. I need some major aspirin now." Kurenai sat down behind the front table massaging her temples.

Her things in hand Takisha made her sad way out into the hallway. Leaning back against the wall Takisha muttered to herself," I'm never going to hear the end of it from the other two." Five minutes flew by and the release bell rang. Avoiding her classmates stares as they came out of the classroom Takisha went off to her locker.

**(T: Wow... That was a depressing ending for the second day of school. J: For you, yes. For Kenzie and myself, not at all! K: Sucker! You got two detentions! J: You have three detentions Kenzie! K:...I hate you! T: Me too! "Both turn their backs on Jenna." J: Oh, come on! You both knew you'd get detentions sooner or later, I just made it sooner so you wouldn't have to worry about it later! T: But you didn't give yourself any detentions. J:...Fine, I'll give myself a detention...but I'm on a blank for how I'm gonna get it. T: "Enthusiastically waving her hand" I know! I know! Get Itachi to give you a detention. That shouldn't be too hard. J: "Point blank stare" Thank you ever so much for the help Takisha. T: You're very welcome.!)**

**- In the School's Basement -**

**Kisame stood in a circle with the other members of the Akatsuki, his hand outstretched a kanji of "repition" glowing in his palm. Takisha, Jenna and Kenzie's voices were clearly audible as the conversation they had had earlier in english was repeated. When Kisame closed his fist to end the jutsu Pein had a look of deep interest in his eyes as he stated," It appears these girls were well chosen if they have already figured out our plan. But it doesn't seem that they've grasped the full concept of it yet. Keep a careful eye at them whenever you can, as well I want you all to learn this jutsu for when you think it necessary to use it as Kisame has demonstrated." The group nodded in understandment and vanished into the shadows to practice this technique.**

**Itachi and Kisame stayed where they were, feeling all the others chakra a good distance off Kisame asked," What is it you wish to discuss?"**

**Itachi turned his demonic red eyes to meet Kisame's, never blinking he stated," It's about the tall one. From how I hear it you gave her unnecessary punishment, to me that sounds like an act of special attention. To let your emotions get in the way the mission." No more to say he vanished himself, leaving Kisame to contemplate his words in the darkness.**

* * *

**J: As you can tell things are gonna keep getting interesting from now on, as well I'd like to inform you that every month there will only be two days of school. It would take FOREVER to write out a full school year's events, I'd probably be in a writer's slump after the month of September was done!! Anyway have a nice day and now I must post this before I get caught. Since I'm in spanish class I'll finish it with Adioes mi amigos!!**


	8. Transfer Students from Another World

Chapter Seven - Transfer Students from Another World

**( J: Now, to keep this story a bit shorter I am going to invoke the awesome powers any author wields, for I am now going to skip forward to October 30th! Yes, my adoring readers, you shall get to see what happens when you introduce the Akatsuki to Halloween. "Big grin" K: You know what's better than seeing the Akatsuki members mess up halloween? T: I know! T,K: CANDY!! J: Of course, but I have something veerrry interesting in mind for when we go trick-or-treating. "Tapping finger tips together wickedly." K: You just have to make anything original go freaky, don't you Jenna? J: Yup! T: You're also going to make it horribly scary aren't you? J:May-be)**

The air was a bit nippier, so the three girls were huddled up in their sweaters and coat. Shifting from foot to foot Jenna muttered," How much you wanna bet that Kakuzu is deliberatly taking a long time to get here." Jenna never did like the cold.

"That, or it's that time of month again for him. Remember he took almost a half hour last time?" Takisha pointed out, sipping from her thermos of coffee. She usually wasn't very calm in the mornings since Kakuzu started taking her coffee or goodies as payment. Takisha had a clever look in her eye that morning as well, so she must have had something smart up her sleeve.

Kenzie, hal asleep against the stop sign heard the far away screeching of bus tires on pavement. Lifting her head slightly she mumbled," Oh great, he is on his manly monthly. Should be an interesting bus ride." **(K: What the hell is his manly monthly?! That makes absolutely no sense Jenna! Guys don't get monthlys! J: If you'd just shut up I'll explain. T: Tell us already! J: Okay, well Kakuzu has this tendency toact like he's on a huge mood swing every month. So when we saw that for the first time we decided to call it his manly monthly. T: Omg, that's hilairious. "Laughing her ass off." K: No it's not. That's just stupid. And you probably just thought of it off the top of your head too. J: I'm not admitting to anything. K: Whatever. Kaku: Get your asses on the bus nor or I'm leaving!!! T: Aah! Okay, we're coming, geez!)**

Going onto the bus first Takisha did the unthinkable and actually offered her coffee to Kakusu. He raised a skeptical eyebrow at this generous action. Taking the coffee he gave it a cautious sniff, sip, then took a gulp. He grumbled in satisfaction, taking this as a form of surrender.

The coffee seemed to have a calming effect on his mouth, for the last time he'd been on his M&M (manly monthly) he'd sworn at every last one of them getting on and off the bus. They could still tell he wasn't totally happy since he was swerving and skidding on the road. Takisha smiled pleasently and took out a secretly hidden, second thermos of coffee. Smiling while swaying back and forth to the bus' jerky movements she asked Jenna," So are you bringing anything to the party tomorrow?"

"Don't think so, I might if we have any cookie dough around." Jenna replied, bracing herself for the huge right turn Kakuzu was about to make. When he made the turn a few rather clear "Thunks" could be heard from various people getting their heads smacked against the winodw. Thus followed by suffering, grumpy groans of protest. The complaints only made Kakuzu feel better about himself.

Instead of pulling in nice and slowly Kakuzu just had to make sure it was loud and screechy, chuckling at a few swear words that were shouted. Loud and precise he called over his shoulder," Alright, we're here. Now get off my fucking bus!!"

In return Kenzie groaned," Gladly!" Kakuzu heard her, but ignored the comment.

As Takisha passed with her thing of coffee Kakuzu grumbled," I was nice and let you keep that one today. But if you ever try sneaking another one on again I'll throw this one at your head when you least expect it. Now get off!!" Takisha swiftly disembarked, and as soon as she stepped onto the pavement Kakuzu slammed the doors and rushed off.

Running over to Kenzie and Jenna she said nervously," I was sure he didn't know about the other thermos. Why is he so intent on me not getting any coffee?!"

"Why are you asking us? Try asking one of our crazy teachers. They'll know better than us. Hey! Kenzie! Watch it!" Jenna was talking to Takisha, until Kenzie decided to make a statue stop right in front of her.

Rubbing her kinda sore nose Jenna glanced around Kenzie's statuesque body and almost fainted. Leaning against Kenzie's locker smiling happily like the uber dork he was, was Gai! Takisha looked around both the girls, saw Gai and instantly chirped," Hi Gai-sensei!" That earned the naturally blonde girl a few good bops on the head.

Hearing the voice of his second favourite student he waved and marched over to the girls. Arms crossed in a dramatic pose Gai said," Good morning ladies. You're probably wondering why I'm occupying the space in front of your youthfully crowded locker. Well I've heard many great things about you Mackenzie Bishop, so I decided to come see if you'll be any good for my up coming production of 'Romeo and Juliet'!" **(K: Oh...my...god! Please, please, PLEASE tell me you were joking about that! J: Afraid not. Takisha wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to let Gai do a play of her choosing. T: YAAY!! "Doing the happy dance." G: It'll be the most youthful version of 'Romeo and Juliet' anyone's ever seen! K: Gaaah! "Eye twitching." What is he doing here?! T: I invited him here to discuss the play! J: Riiight. While you two are chatting and plotting the play of destruction we'll be hiding over here. Come on Kenzie. "Dragging the seething Kenzie away from the two crazy people.")**

Kenzie's eyes were simutaniously twitching, Jenna stepped inbetween the teacher and Kenzie saying," Kenzie's not R & J material Gai-sensei. But, if you'd like, I'll audition in her place. Trust me when I say you'll regret ever putting her in a play involving romance."

"Excellent! You'll love the part of Juliet's nurse." Gai cheered happily.

Frowning Jenna said," Um...Shouldn't you audition me first before deciding on my part?"

" I don't need auditions! I know things at first glances. A perfect example. I knew right from the get go that Kakashi and I would be eternal rivals. I'll give you your lines in class today. Same for you Takisha, and I know you're going to love your part! Later girls!" With a twinkly smile and bold wave Gai was gone down the hall.

Takisha started whistling casually while sidling away from Jenna and Kenzie, who by now, were glaring at her full throttle. Feeling the heat Takisha nervously laughed saying," I, really, had no idea that Gai-sensei as going to put on Romeo and Juliet...Ah, ha ha ha...I'm going to my locker!" Like lightning she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Sighing in irritation Kenzie grumbled," I seriously need to put a muzzle or something on her. She worse than me! Do I go rambling to my teachers about my friends? No! Argh!"

"While you're rambling on I'm going to my lockerrr...Did that guy that just walked by not look like hatless Kankuro?" Jenna asked pointing in the direction of a brown haired boy that just walked by them.

Kenzie looked in the direction Jenna was pointing, squinting through the small crowd of girls a few lockers down she didn't see a brown haired boy, but she did see an emo looking boy with blue-black spiky hair lumbering down the hall. Going into (no-tolerance) mode Kenzie growled," No, but I sure as hell just saw an emo named Sasuke. Or I think I did."

Confused on how a Kankuro look-alike could be mistaken for Sasuke Jenna scratched the back of her neck and said," Okay... I believe this whole buisness of Naruot characters invading our school is getting to our heads...Stupid sensei and Akatsuki members." Jenna then proceeded off to her locker.

Mean while, Takisha upstairs at her locker was just cramming hr backpack into the only remaining space when she heard," Now Naruto, keep a low profile. No one is suppose to know who we are. And please, PLEASE, try not to tell anyone about where we came from, or how we even got here. Understand?"

"Believe it! I'll keep the lowest profile, not even an ant could figure out who I am!" A highly familiar voice yelled in response to Kakashi's question.

Takisha went up on her tip toes, gazing over the crowd she spotted Kakashi's silver head shaking at a smaller blonde head. Eyes alight in wonder Takisha shut her locker door and skipped off down the halls. This brilliant news just bubbling against her lips to be told to her friends. **(T: Yaay! Naruto's in the story now!! J: Not just Naruto though, we have a few other additions to the school as well. "Blushing." K: "Suspicious glare." Why are you blushing? J: I'm not blushing! T: Yes you are! Your cheeks are redder than a cherry! K: Spill! T: She must have brought in someone she ****really**** likes! Who is it?!! "Advancing towards Jenna with an intimidating leer." J: Never! I'd never hear the end of it! T: We'll never leave you alone until you do! K; And you know we can very well pester you for the rest of eternity! J:B-b...Waaah! "Runing away for her life and last remnants of humiliation." T: How long do you think it'll take her before she comes and tells us what she was blushing about? K: Give it 'til next chapter at the most. The real question is, how will she tell us? T: What do you mean? K: Think about it. All the other times she's come clean about something she's either totally embarrassed, or bubbly hyper. T: Now that I think about it, you're right...Hmmm, I'm gonna guess on bubbly hyper. You? K: Same. That blush was obviously about a guy, and knowing her as I do, she's going to be really ****psyched****. T: Guess we'll have to wait and see.)**

When the final bell rang for class to start everyone was amazed, or in total shock Mr. H had actually come into class before the bell rang. He wasn't alone either, standing beside him was three very recognizable people. Wearing the St. Patrick's uniform was none other than Sakura Haruna, Naruto Uzumaki and,"Oh hell no! The emo is not allowed in this class!!" Kenzie yelled, pointing at the now seething Sasuke Uchiha, younger brother to Itachi Uchiha.

Mr. H anime sweat dropped and said," Kenzie, please keep any comments to yourself, or I'll have to give you detention again. And I can easily make it worse than last time." Kenzie leered at Mr. H remembering how he'd managed to tei her to her desk and east HER lunch in her face...It was also a good thing Kenzie stopped ranting due to the fact that Sakura was about to go for her face, and Naruto was having the hardest time trying not to laugh.

Jenna and Takisha believe, more than definately, that Kakashi wants Kenzie to die at an early age. For he decided that Naruto should sit behind Takisha, while Sakura was placed on Kenzie's left, and Sasuke on Kenzie's right. You can just imagine how happy the three of them were with their seating arrangement. Kenzie's hood didn't come down at all throughout the class, nor did she stop bothering Sasuke with her pencil. **(K: Hehehe, poke, poke, poke the emo, until he blows up!! xD. J: I'm not going to ridicule you this time, seeing as I don't much like Sasuke myself. T: "Frowning and grumpy." You guys are so mean! Why do you not like Sasuke? J: Cause for one thing, he's a stuck up brat that thinks he absolutely ****MUST**** be better than everyone else. K: And...I just don't like him. T: That's not a good enough answer Kenzie! K: Sure it is, right Jenna? J: Works for me. Why do you like him so much Takisha? It's not like he's ever done anything for you. T: It's not like he's ever done anything to you either! J: "Sigh" Okay, let's just leave it at that.)**

When the bell rang Sasuke was one of the first people out the door, before Kenzie could get out the door Kakashi called her over," Kenzie, I need a quick word with you."

Grumbling to herself Kenzie slumped over to the porno reading sensei, not even bothering to make eye contact Kenzie asked," What do you want? I'm going to be late for gym...even though I don't actually care if I'm late."

"Kenzie, I can obviously tell you have some hostile feelings towards Sasuke, you need to learn some self control. If you don't I'm going to have to force you to get along with him...Trust me when I say it won't be pleasent either."

Kenzie took Kakashi to his word when it involved threats, waving a carefree hand she grumbled," I'll see what I can do...Not promising anything, so don't get your hopes up." That said she trudged out the door. **(J: Time for another time skip! But don't worry, it's just gonna be a few minutes so I don't have to waste ink saying how they went to their lockers and all that crap. T: YAY! That means I get to see what happens with Gai in drama today!)**

- In Kenzie's Gym class -

"Teehee." Iruka spun around, that girlie giggle had been haunting him ALL class! He's heard it at least 25 times in counting since the bell rang.

Slowly spinning back around Iruka muttered to himself," My training never taught me how to handle giggle paranoia. Okay girls that's enough push-ups. Now go get out the rackets, tennis balls, helmets and pads. Today you're going to learn a little game called 'Smash'n Rackets.'"

"Teehee."

"Whoever is giggling needs to either stop or tell me and the rest of the class what's so funny... Ino, Sakura, Temari I said stop." Iruka looked down on the green and yellow ninja clad girls continuing to do push-ups relentlessly...on one hand.

Pausing in mid- lift Temari complained," But I've only done 121 push-ups Iruka-sensei!"

All the naturally born earth girls in the class rose their eyebrows, or let their mouths drop open. Kenzie, ever unsurprised gave them an odd thoughtful expression and said," You three are just insane."

"What did you call me?" Ino, the almost white blonde haired stuck up girl asked, an angry mark on her forehead.

"Insane, got no brain!" Sparky sang out, not very aware of how venemoth Ino could be.

Cracking her knuckles Ino adnvaned towards Sparky growling," Then let me make things even and beat your brains out!"

"Calm down Ino- pig. They're just messing with you. They don't actually mean it." Sakura grabbed Ino by the shoulder and held her back.

Spinning on her Ino yelled," I knew that Bill Board Brow! I was just messing with them to see if they'd take me seriously!"

Totally off topic Kenzie stepped up between the two of them and asked," You know what I wanna know. If Sakura has the brains, and Ino has the special jutsu. Then who has the physical strength? Cause you know that emo Sasuke would want a girl that could keep up with him." The sly intone behind this uestion could only be heard by the girls that knew Kenzie's warped mind.

Temari came up to Kenzie and asked," Was there any particular reason why you told them that?"

"Yup."

"And what would that be?"

"It'll shut them up for the rest of class. Hopefully they'll be too preoccupied with out-doing the other person in some stupid race or other to talk." Kenzie explained smiling smugly having thought of such a clever scheme.

Temari considered this for a second before putting a hand on her shoulder, smiling and said," You my friend are a clever she-demon...Oh, my, god. They're going at it with an upside down sit-up competition. Iruka-sensei, I suggest we use the other half of the gym for the remainder of the class. Unless you want us to slide around in the pools of blood they're more than likely to create."

Iruka sighed in defeat, having seen how vicious females can get over a certain boy before he knew there was no point in trying to claim that that wouldn't happen. Heading over to the other half of the gym he called over to Sakura and Ino," You two better not over do it, remember that Jiraya is the nurse here." Kenzie, Tamari, Ino, and Sakura's bodies all quivered at the thought of being left alone with the pervy sage.

So while Iruka went over the rules of 'Smash'n Rackets' with the rest of the class on one half of the gym, the other side was occupied by Ino and Sakura competiting to no ends to see who is the strongest.

- Mean while in drama -

"As all you young students know I will be putting on the beautiful play of 'Romeo and Juliet.' And because of this I've called in one of my number one students, come say hello Lee."

Takisha almost fainted when a green turtle necked, tight blue jean, orange leg warmer, black bowl cut haird Rock Lee walked into the room. Bowing he said," I am hoping we can all be good friends." She could have sworn he winked at her afterwards.

Gai put a fatherly arm around Lee's shoulders and said," Lee here is going to be joining us for the rest of the year, as well he is going to be playing the part of Romeo in the play. And a great Romeo he'll be. Today we'll be doing a little memory practice. On the board I have a list of your names. Study the order the names are in, now I'm going to erase the names. Line up in the order of the names as you remember it. And once you're done that I want you to recite your alphabet backards. Lee, you're not allowed to help them except by standing in your rightful place in the line."

" Yes, Gai-sensei!" Lee saluted then dashed over to a random spot in the middle of the room, Takisha immediately got behind him. For that was all she remembered about the list, that she stoof behind Lee, she was quite pleased with this order...Now she could easily stare at his ass. **(K: "Eye twitching" What?! What was that?! J: Takisha you know you would so do that too. T: "Sigh" It's scary how well you know me. K: So...so, you would check out his Lee's ass!?!? T: of course. K: I'm disclaiming you as my friend Takisha. T: Why?! Cause I don't like the same asses as you? K: No! It's just ****THAT**** ass. It's wrong! So, ****VERY**** wrong Takisha. T: And you liking Kabuto's ass is any better?! K: Leave him out of this! J: How about you two keep going at it, and I'm gonna continue with the story.)**

- Mean while in Chemistry -

' Don't squeal. Don't squeal. DO. NOT. SQUEAL! ARGH! I'm going insane from fangirl build up.' Jenna's eye was twitching at an unhealthy rate, it had been for the past twenty minutes...Or, to be even more accurrate. Ever since she'd walked into the class. Reason for the fangirl build up? Gaara of the Sand, sat almost right beside her. And if there was anyone Jenna adored more than Itachi Uchiha, it was Gaara. Bright red hair, black rimmed blue-green eyes, and a face that would almost never show emotion. Why she was so smitten by him, only the inner most devil of her mind could answer.

Kurenai, passing by Jenna's table finally took notice of her student's out of order eye. Back tracking to stand beside Jenna Kurenai asked concerned," Are you alright Jenna, your eye is twitching alot more than normal today."

"Oh, I'm fine... Just a little unsettled by hoe many new students I have to remember. So far I have three people memorized from philosophy, and since Gaara's here that means his si- nevermindIdidn'tsayanything!" Catching herself quickly Jenna threw her arms up over her head on the desk. Kurenai had a bit of concentrated face on, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Gaara's head slightly tilted in their direction.

Heart racing faster than her eye Jenna mentally beat herself up, babbling like that had to have been the stupidest thing to have done right then. Sitting up with a slightly more composed expression Jenna turned to continue what she'd been saying to Kurenai, only to find her all the way at the back of the class. And Gaara had disappeared from his seat in front of her.

Frowning at the empty seat Jenna turned to grab her green scribbled on binder, only to come to face Gaara. Responding reflexively Jenna nearly fell backwards crying out," WHOA!!" Just by grabbing onto the counter ledge did Jenna manage to stop herself from falling to the floor in what could only have been a painful heap.

Sitting back in the chair Jenna put a hand over her heart and said in a startled/ hysteric voice," Holy crap! How'd you get from there to here, so, so quietly?! Wait never mind! It was using your ninja...Gah!!" 'SLAM!' Again, Jenna had almost given away the knowledge that she knew what was going on with the teachers and such. So to shut herself up she slammed her head on the table top.

If Gaara had an eyebrow he probably would have raised it at Jenna's strange behavior. Turning back to his work he bothered not to pay anymore attention to the odd girl.

Jenna glanced up through her arms, to her relief Garra had went back to work. Straightning up she followed suit and did the same.

From where she stood Kurenai said to herself," Moving Gaara there might not be the best thing, but I can't keep an eye on her all class."

- In Gym -

"Are you two done yet?" Iruka called over to the lightly blood splattered side of the gymnasium. So much blood had rushed to Sakura and Ino's head that it had started leaking out of their ears and noses...As well, every now and then one of them would give the other a cheap shot in the head or ribs. Thus causing that girl to lost count and start over.

Kenzie and Temari had lost interest in watching the two love-sick rivals going at it right from the beginning, so they ended up being the most enthusiastic in the game of 'smash'n rackets.' The other girls were too distracted bythe idiots to play properly, leaving them with bruises and such where the rackets had made contact.

"Not yet Iruka-sensei!" Sakura called back in a strained voice, most of her concentration was being put into keeping her body moving in a steady, yet fast paced rhythm. Ino was doing the same.

Sighing Iruka crossed his arms and yelled at them," Either stop or I'm getting Gai to come down here and talk some sense into you."

Grumbling simutanuously they ellapsed into a sweating, heaving jumble of limbs. Temari leaned towards Kenzie and whispered," They should be grateful this isn't a joined class. If my brother Kankuro were here he'd probably molest them while they're exhausted."

At the name Kenzie's right ear twitched, that or it twitched at the mental picture she received. A second later something dawned on her," Wait...You mean...Kankuro is here!? In the school?!"

Temari raised an eyebrow in question and replied,"' Of course, my other brother Gaara needs to have someone of the same gender to relate to...As well as an extra set of eyes, just in case Gaara loses it."

' Oh dear...Jenna better not have a class with him or she'll never learn anything in that subject. I wonder what other Naruto freaks are here.' Kenzie thought this before saying to Temari," Bet you have your hands full with those two."

"You'd be petrified of the stories I can tell you about them." Temari stated monotonly.

- In Drama -

"Takisha, here are your lines for the play. Hopefully we'll be able to memorize and perform our parts better than anyone could ever dream!" Lee said, handing Takisha her thick script booklet, all her lines highlighted.

Giving Lee a grateful smile she glaned down at what character she'd been assigned by Gai. Her jaw dropped, her breathe left her lungs in a giant 'whoosh', Gai had given Takisha the leading lady role. Juliet Capulet!!! ' Wait! If I'm Juliet, and Lee is Romeo, then that means...' Face bright red Takisha fainted.

Lee caught her in his arms calling out," Gai-sensei! Come quick! Takisha has fainted!"

Gai, ever the loyal and worried teacher, dashed over to his favorite students. Scooping up Takisha from Lee's arms he stood up proclaiming," Quick, to the nurse! She needs medical attention A-stat!"

At the mention of "the nurse" Takisha's flew open, waving her arms around frantically she yelled," No, no, no!! I don't need the nurse! Especially not Jiraya! He'd probably grope me when you weren't looking!"

Gai and Lee raised an eyebrow at this accussation towards one of their legendary three ninjas. Gai knew the old sage was a tad twisted, but not to the degree that a student would oppose against him so. Lee didn't know him at all, so he couldn't say anything in agreement...or in defense.

Putting her down Gai said," Are you sure your youthful mind doesn't need a rest? You are a bit flushed still."

'That's only cause I can't get my mind off a few certain parts in the play.' Takisha thought while actually saying," My heart's just pumping really fast from thinking about all the people I'll be performing in front of."

Gai smiled kindly at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder saying," Don't worry, your youthful instincts will kick in as soon as you step onto the stage. Plus Lee will be by your side guiding you."

"If you say so Gai-sensei. So when will we be performing the final show? Or do you not know?" Takisha asked.

Gai rubbed his chin in thought then proclaimed loudly," We shall put on the play the day before your holiday called March Break!"

"Sounds good to me." Takisha breathed in relief, she had some nagging thought that he's try and pull it off before christmas break.

- In Chemistry -

' You're doing fine Jenna, only a few more minutes and you're home free. But don't run off to quickly or you'll give him the wrong impression.' Watching the clock without blinking Jenna was her utmost to prevent herself from either drooling, getting a nose bleed...or both. The past half hour or so had been murder maintaining a decent composure.

'Brriiing.' Smiling a little Jenna stood up and said to Gaara," I-I'll see you tomorrow Gaara. Unless I have other classes with you. Bye." Walking as best as she could Jenna got out the door then dashed off faster than she knew her feet could ever carry her.

Having stayed behind Gaara went over to Kurenai, in his deep almost monotone voice he said," Was it really necessary to seat me beside her. I understand she's a target for the Akatsuki, but you and the other sensei's have her ad the other two under tight surveillance as it is."

"If you get to know her Gaara, you'll be able to get closer to her when we can't watch them. It'd be good people skills developement for you as well. Trust me, it's for the best. Now get to your next class, you don't want to seem suspiscious." That said Kurenai left him to write her next class' work out.

Gaara pondered on what he'd been told while he went off to his next class. One of the things he really needed to think about was why on earthi his new seat partner was chosen by the akatsuki.

- Back with Kenzie -

"Hm, I was hoping to catch Jenna on my way to class, guess she bolted right at the bell." Kenzie muttered to herself approaching the chemistry door.

She almost had the door handle in reach when 'BAM!' The door swung open and smacked her square in the face. Her hands over her hopefully not bleeding nose she yelled," Okay! Who's the jerk who just bashed my face with the door?!"

"Sorry, that was my bad! I was rushing to go grab my stuff, I didn't think that anyone would be standing on the other side of the door." A familiar brown haired boy with purple stripes down his face explained quickly.

Kenzie, meeting her face-basher could only stare stupidly for a second. She's forgotten how hot Kankuro looks without his cat hat covering his head. Composing herself she muttered," I'll let it slide this time. Just...don't run and open doors at the same time. You might smack a teacher or the Hokage in the face next time." Taking her hands down she was relieved to see there hadn't been any blood. She was however, rather unnerved by the slight look of awe on Kankuro's face. 'Please don't let that be the look I recognize from the manga and anime.'

"Wow, you're really cute!" Kankuro bluntly remarked grinning.

"Um...Thanks...Can I get into the class now before I'm late?" Kenzie asked a tad uncertainly. In a way she was a little happy Kankuro thought she was cute, but she was mostly hoping this wouldn't get out of hand. With her twisted friends those little words can be used against her for the rest of her high school career.

Kankuro, still smiling in his dorky/bashful way stepped aside holding open the door for Kenzie. Without a word of thanks Kenzie rushed past to her seat. Kurenai noticed Kenzie's slightly odd behavior, looked over at Kankuro briefly and smiled. 'Might as well use the same strategy on the second target...Should be interesting if she reacts in a different manner.'

- In the Gym -

" Iruka-sensei! Can we play a new game? None of the games we've played so far are that much fun. They make us do a whole whack of running and crap." Some random girl complained.

Iruka smiled knowingly at the group of nodding girls. Crossing his arms he said," Bet you haven't realized it yet, but you've all gotten faster than you used to be. Remember that one day in the first week of school when I asked you all to run four laps around the gym as fast as you could? Well unknown to you, I was timing the whole run. And since then you girls have managed to knock a minute and ten seconds off. All those games were just to make your legs stronger to increase your speed."

Takisha smiled proudly at this new saying," You could have told us that from the beginning. We wouls have done better."

"You may think so Takisha, but that actually doesn't work. I've tried it on my other morning class. They're doing alot worse than you, so anything I do with you will be for the better. If I hear anymore complaints from anyone they can do extra laps and push ups in the end."

A large wave of groans and moans of protest rose up from the girls (except Takisha) Iruka raised an eyebrow at them and they shut up instantly. Takisha had to bite her lower lip to prevent herself from snickering.

- In the drama room -

" Augh! I forgot how important Juliet's nurse was in the play. I hate 'Romeo and Juliet'" Jenna growled, having received the stack of papers with her green highlighted lines.

Naruto came up behind Jenna asking," Soooo, whatcha looking at?"

"Lines I have to memorize for uber-brow's play he's putting on later in the school year. Why you wanna know blondie?"

"Just curious as to why you had a look on your face as if you were gonna eat the next person to talk to you." Naruto replied simply.

Sweat dropping Jenna rolled up her script, shoving it into her school uniform hoodie's pocket. Giving Naruto a look she said," Sometimes I just have to wonder where you'd be in life if you didn't have the nin...NEVER MIND!! AGH!!!" In a fit of frustration Jenna stomped off from Naruto cursing at herself. Talking about who they really are is just too easy for her.

Gai got up on the stage and yelled," Alright everyone. Before we get class started I just wish to make an annoucement. Starting next week every Wednesday at lunch breaks there is going to be rehearsals and meetings for the play. Minor AND major actors are mandatory to come. Any questions?" No one raised their hands, most of them didn't even know that he'd been putting together a play until then.

"Great! The first game we shall be playing is a new one called 'A Fox Tail.' Everyone needs to sit in a circle with one person in the middle. Going clockwise everyone will say one or two sentences that have a fox for the main character. And whatever we say happens in the story, the person in the middle must act it out. And if we bring in another character then someone needs to step into the circle with the fox and act alongside the person. Understood?"

The whole class nodded, some even smiling, for once they were going to play a game that not only sounded fun, but would hopefully turn out to be fun in the end.

Beaming Gai called out," Excellent, now to choose a fox I will say a number and a month, if it's close to yours then you're the fox for this round. Okay...December...23!"

Jenna seethingly glared at Gai saying," You saw my personal information in the school's directory didn't you?"

"I did no such thing. And from that beautiful look on your youthful face I take it you're the fox." Gai replied simply.

Muttering every known curse in her vocabulary Jenna stomped over to the middle of the class circle.

- Back with Kenzie -

Face in pouty mode Kenzie leaned across the aisle towards Cloughie, who had been moved to a different table. In her place was seated the all too happy Kankuro, who had made it his sole mission to never leave Kenzie alone. Already he'd asked her where she came from, how old she was, if she had any siblings and so on and so forth. Kenzie avoided making eye contact for the most of it, Kankuro had a creepy little twinkle in his left eye that sent chills down her spine. No matter how long she'd ignore him whenever she'd look back at him the twinkle was still there, sometimes even brighter then the last time.

When Kurenai had introduced Kankuro to the class she made it perfectly clear that no one was allowed to insult him, claiming he was very sensitive. **(K:When really, he'd end up killing whoever dissed him. J: Pretty much ya. T: Really? Why would he do that? K: Cause, he's badass that way... And he doesn't want to be considered a whimp compared to his brother Gaara. J: Like he was in their own world. Kan: Hey! That is not true! I'm one of the highly respected ninja in the whole village. And I don't need any other worlder's bull crap being spread over the internet. So...Delete all this! J, K, T: T.T...NO! Kan: I can break every bone in your body using my puppet Crow! J: What Crow? All I see is a brown haired big mouth threatning to pummell three defenseless girls. Do you want to be arrested? Kan...Gaaah! "Kankuro stomps off ;eaving Takisha, Kenzie and Jenna smiling.") ** So that meant Kenzie couldn't ask for either a new seat partner or a seat change.

"Kenzie! Kenzie! Hey Mackenzie!!" Kankuro practically screamed in her ear.

"What?!" She screamed back in his face, ignoring all the stares she was getting from everyone sitting around her table.

"Um...Can I sit with you and your friends at lunch? Sitting with my brother and sister won't be any fun at all. Please?" Kankuro asked blushing up a storm from embarrassment.

Kenzie couldn't help herself, Kankuro was just too cute when he was embarrassed. Smiling a little she replied," Sure, the table will be kinda crowded, but no one will mind...Except for Kristen and Cloughie, they're super clingy to me ah ha ha."

"Sweet! Thanks Kenzie!" Kankuro cheered with a huge grin.

- Back with Takisha -

" So how much faster have I gotten, Iruka-sensei?" Takisha asked once they'd finished their warm ups and playing dodge ball.

Iruka looked down at her over his clip board, giving her a small smile he replied,"Sorry Takisha, but that information is confidential. If I told you then I'd have to tell all the other girls their improvement level too, and I know for a fact that a few of them won't be able to handle the information."

" Awww, that's not fair! You're being an information hog Iruka-sensei!" Takisha pouted childishly.

Iruka kinda laughed at this, patting Takisha on the head he said," Tell you what, tomorrow if you or any of your friends manage to torment Kakashi- sensei in any possible way, I'll give you a clue as to how you did. Now go join the others, I'm going to teach you a new game." That cheered up Takisha enough to make her stop complaining.

- Back with Jenna -

"Then the fox married the sloth and lived happily ever after. The end." The whole class let out a sigh of relief when the uber blonde of the class finished the story that had gone on for the last 20 minutes or so. Naruto and Jenna collapsed to the ground after having to enact the stupidest things, from fighting off zombie rabbits, to butterfly chasing. At one point the perv of the class tried to make them strip each other's clothes off, but after a Jenna-death-glare-of-certain-doom he quickly changed up the words. **(T:o.0 K: Jenna... somehow I can't help but think you'd enjoy that. J: No I wouldn't. Taking my clothes off in front of everyone, ****INCLUDING**** Gai would just be wrong on ****SO**** many levels Kenzie! T: But what about if you were alone with him in a bedroom? Hmmm? K: "Giving Jenna a suspicious/ I'm-disgusted look" J: I wouldn't do it then either, it would kill Hinata! K: Just admit it Jenna, you so would take off your clothes for Naruto. J: NO. I . WOULDN'T. T: Someone's swimming their way into Egypt up De-nial! J: Gaaah! T: Fine then, just keep telling yourself you wouldn't. But you can not, under any circumstances, deny you'd want to strip for Itachi! J: "Face turns three different shades of red all at once." K: Oh wow, I think we need to start calling you Cherry Face or something. Jir : What? Who's stripping and where?! I'm in the midsts of researching for my next book! "Looking around frantically." J: Leave. Now, before I sick the Lord Hokage on you. K: Jiraya! Wait! Before you go...can I have your autograph? "Pleading eyes." Jir: Well of course! I'd do anything for a sweet thing like you. "Signs a piece of paper and gives it to Kenzie." Here you go sweet heart, don't lost it! "Poofs off in smoke cloud." T: Whats it say Kenzie? K: "Staring at piece of paper disbelievingly." He wrote his name, then all the times he's available at. J: Bwahahaha!)**

Gai pulled Jenna and Naruto onto their feet saying," Great job kids, that performance was one of pure youth. You should be proud of yourselves!" Giving them each a firm pat on the back he nearly knocked them down again.

"Um, uber-brows, can we take the rest of the class off? That last game was kinda brutal." Naruto asked gruffly. Like Jenna he wasn't exactly chalk-full of energy anymore. Although he would return in a matter of minutes, he felt his duty/ privledge to keep Jenna company while she recuperated. Jenna just felt like she needed a nap!

Gai rubbed his hairless chin for a moment in thought, giving them what he thought was an encouraging smile he replied," Well you did work fairly hard, you can have five minutes to catch your breathe." He then walked off, leaving what he hoped was a youthful bud of romance a chance to bloom.

Collapsing backwards with her eyes closed Jenna grumbled," Naruto, do me a favor; smash the clock so he can't tell when it's been five minutes." Jenna made sure to say this sarcastically so the fox boy wouldn't take it to heart.

"I could do that, or we could sneak out! I do it all the time with Iruka-sensei." Naruto suggested wickedly.

Jenna took the thought into consideration before replying," Good idea and everything Naruto, only problem is that I'm a goodie-two-shoes, and I don't have the nerve to pull it off. You're more then welcome to go for it yourself though. I'll even cover for you if you'd like."

Slumping forward he said," Awww, but it won't be as much fun un;ess you come with me. Pleeeaaase!" Naruto practically begged.

Shaking her head she stated firmly," No, means no Naruto, sorry." Naruto let his head slump forward with gloom lines above him.

- Back with Kenzie -

"Ring...ring...ring already will ya!!" Kenzie nearly screamed at the clock. For the past five minutes or so she'd been listening to nothing but Kankuro's constant complaining about how bored and hungry he was. As well as the random comment on how different St. Pat's was to his old school. Kenzie had to refain from making snappy comments on how "Of course this was different from your school, you go to do cool jutsus and shit." If she had said that she would have given away way too much...almost as much as Jenna gave away a few moments here and there.

The bell finally rang, sending Kenzie off faster than Knakuro could turn to look at her. Sighing and shrugging it off he gathered his things, when he stood up he was surprised to come face to face with Cloughie, who looked anything but happy. Getting right in his personal space Cloughie nearly hissed," Let's get one thing straight, Kenzie is mine, and MINE ALONE!!" That out of her system Cloughie stomped off...Leaving Kankuro with one of the worst impressions ever, and you can probably figure it out if you're anything like the rest of us crazy/ perverted people. **(K: I have a guess but I'll keep it to myself. T: I'll say it! J: You go right ahead Takisha. T: Kankuro thinks she's a lesbian! Kan: I thought no such thing! It's offensive to some of our readers. J: Don't deny it. It's the most obvious answer, and if they have any complaints I get to listen to them, so don't worry about getting in trouble or anything. Kan: Okay...Maybe it crossed my mind momentarily. But that's it. K: Good job, bet you feel a little better for admitting that. Kan: "Blushes" I do a little. K: "Smiles knowingly.")**

Kurenai came over to Kankuro next, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder she said," If you like her as much as I believe you do, then wait for the opportune moment and pray that another man doesn't steal her first...If that happens you do not have permission to kill him, only talk and threaten him before she gets attached."

Kankuro looked at Kurenai surprised saying," It sounds like you've had alot of experience with this."

"Oh you would be speechless at how many guys Asuma's beat off to get me. Oddly enough I found it all romantic in the end." Kurenai then went back over to the chalkbaord to set up the next class' lesson. Kankuro pondered on her words on his way to gym.

- Following Takisha -

Takisha grudgingly slouched into the computer room for buissness class, the day before Pein had promised more annoying work. Sitting at her computer Takisha checked the clock, "Hmmm, like always, I got a few minutes to kill...Wonder if Lord Hokage bothered to get youtube blocked off." Logging in and hopping onto the net she grinned. Lord Hokage a had indeed NOT gotten youtube blocked.

Thinking back to an Akatsuki video Kenzie had sent her she quickly typed into the search bar, "Akatsuki- The Musical." A good variety of them popped up, but she remembered the one they'd specifically told her about. Clicking it open the video did not take very long to load, it didn't take her too long to start cracking up in laughter either. (She stopped momentarily when Orochimaru came out to do the rapist dance.) By the time it ended the rst of the class had assembled behind her to watch, non of them aware that the people being impersonated were now infact their teachers. When the bell rang for the class to start the class members scattered to their computers, last thing they wanted was an angry Pein. His punishments tended to be pretty brutal.

Pein strutted into the room, all high and mighty as always. Gazing around the room he was satisfied with the silence and lack of smiles on their faces. Though it irked him to notice the tiny smirk on the corner of Takisha's mouth. He'd have to change that," Today I want you to look into the history of the man who started the indusrty of war machines, guns, tanks, whatever you can think of look into the inventor. I expect reports handed in at the end of class." He didn't need to hear the groans to know that that's what his student's were doing silently in their minds.

A knock on the door made him growl and clench his fists, turning around he found Sasori's emotionless mug staring at him. In a deep growl he asked," Don't you have a blonde fool to keep company in the art room?" He loved using that against the puppet freak, it always put a scowl on Sasori's face.

Sasori met Leader-sama's eyes blankly saying in a kind of whisper," A certain plan needs to be varified to make sure we have the details and right materials."

Giving a short snort of indignation Pein glowered," Fine, I'll go check. You stay here and keep an eye on the brats. If they start disobeying my orders you have my permission to turn them into puppets. We'll just tell their parents they died from choking on something and the bodies were never recovered...Of course we'll use Itachi's persuasion powers to believe the lie." Pein made sure to make this all clearly audible, he made sure to send a direct glare at Takisha too. She didn't miss the look and gulped nervously. Pein then vanished, leaving Sasori in the door way.

Trevor leaned towards Takisha and whispered increduously," How does he do that?!"

"I wish I knew." She replied keeping a wary eye on Sasori. Sasori heard them talking,but decided to let it slide...this time.

- With Jenna -

Her eye twitched again, Jenna couldn't help it! First she had to deal with Gaara sitting beside her, then crazy acting in drama, and now she had to deal with the presence of not one, but TWO Akatsuki members. Kisame wasn't teaching that day, giving him the perfect opportunity to study Itachi's excellent teaching methods. To keep Kisame out of his hair Itachi told him to observe how much work his students can get completed within the half hour. Kisame enjoyed hovering over Jenna's shoulder the most, (he wanted to study her intelligence level, so far, not so great with another language.) Jenna's paranoia levels are measured on a scale of one to 100, the constant hovering over her shoulder had shot it straight to 89! If any other Naruto occurrances arise that involve stalking in any form then she'll reach 100, making her permanently paranoid.

Kisame hovered towards Jenna for the 24th time, and when he was close enough she asked irritably," Is there any particular reason why you keep stooping over my shoulder Fish stick, or are you just doing it for your own amusement?"

Slightly offended Kisame replied," What if the answer was neither, or both? What would you so about it?"

"You know how happy I am not having you for a teacher today?" She just asked in a snappy tone.

"I can only imagine shortie, I can only imagine. Now unless you want more attention drawn to you by Itachi I suggest you learn to ignore my presence." Kisame commented back just as snappy.

He went to go circle the others again but not before he heard Jenna's comment," Kinda hard to ignore someone who's almost as big as the room."

Itachi must have heard that comment as well since after she said it Itachi suddenly coughed to cover up what could only be a snicker. His cough couldn't cover his smirk though. Smiling at her achievement Jenna eagerly got back to work.

- With Kenzie -

Smacking her head on her table again Kenzie cried out," Why, Emily!? Why?!"

"Because he chose the class and now we gotta live with it, that's why Kenzie." Emily replied, her attention drawn away from her clay person that was currently headless. The object of their conversation continued to ignore them, even though Kenzie's voice was really starting to get on Sasuke's nerves.

Tobi wasn't any better," Hey! Hey Sasuke-kun! Your person doesn't have a left leg! Did you know that?!" Between the two of them Sasuke was just about ready to explode. Even Saskura and Ino's voices would sound nicer.

"Tooobi! Come over here, Saskue wants to bite your head off. Come give Kenzie a hug!" Kenzie had spin around and spread her arms in a "Hug me!" gesture.

More than happy to oblige Tobi jumped over Sasuke's table and tackle glomped her, nearly knocking her to the ground as they both laughed. **(T: Question! J: Yes? T: What's a tackle glomp? A glomp is a tackle hug. So what happens with you add a tackle to it? J: You get a glomp that's twice as nice, as well as dangerous.)**

After a month and something Deidara FINALLY  lost his tolerance with Kenzie. Grabbing a handful of clay he chucked it at Kenzie's head, half of it hit her, and the other half hit Tobi. Letting go Kenzie glared over in Deidara's direction, not giving a damn about how it would effect her marks (if she even got any) she yelled," What was that for you turd!?!"

"For not concentrating on your work AND don't call me a turd, yeah! I'm older than you, show me some respect!" Deidara yelled back taking a step towards her.

"You're only, what, three years older than me?! And I only show respect to my family elders, they're the ones that beat you with frozen Oh! Henry bars!" Kenzie yelled taking her own step forward. The whole class was silent to observe this heated student vs. teacher battle. Hell even Sasuke was watching in interest.

" I can hit you with something alot harder than a frozen chocolate bar, yeah!" Deidara threatened.

'If we were in his world I wouldn't doubt it, but since we're in my world he knows he can't physically hurt me.' Kenzie thought this while shouting back," I highly doubt that girlie boy, it's against the law here to hurt girls if you didn't know. Especially if they're your student!"

"I never said it'd be a physical hit. And just for being all hottie and in my face I'm adding onto your punishment. At lunc you come here and help me clean up any mess made, today, tomorrow, and Monday. If you don't show up for any of those days I'll sick Zetsu after you, trust me, yeah. He will get you no matter where you are, yeah." Deidara's voice held strong promises of tormet and pain when telling about Zetsu.

Her eye nearly twitching Kenzie grumbled," Fine, but don't be surprised if the lunch periods turn out to be more of a hell for you, than for me." Kenzie's voice made that sound like a definite promise of hellish events to occurr at lunch.

"YAAY!! Tobi won't get in trouble for running away to find Kenzie! Cause Kenzie is coming here!! YAAY!! I can show you Teddy!" Tobi hugged Kenzie all the tighter when he grabbed her again from behind. Deidara's angry anime marl popped up just thinking about the annoyances he'd have to listen to. **(T: "Grabs Jenna's sleeve" Jenna!! Zetsu can't really find anyone, anywhere...Can he? J: I don't know, Deidara was only saying that to make sure she receives her punishment. T: Oh..."Let's go of Jenna's sleeve and sighs in relief." So we only have to worry about him eating us at lunch, before classes start, and during english, right? J: That about sums it up. K: You know, Kisame never mentioned what Zetsu does to take care of his problem every other day. I bet they pick a random name from the students and let him eat that person. T: o.0 I don't want to be eaten!! J: Oh, don't listen to her, she's just trying to scare you. K: Nuh-uh! Just Redman hasn't been seen lately, and didn't you say that the other week or so Itachi came into class late rubbing his eyes AND, the very next day Zetsu was happier than ever. "Crosses arms smugly." J,T: "Eye twitches" K: I don't know about you guys, but I'm keeping weed killer in my locker from now on.)**

- With Takisha -

"How were the brats while I was gone Sasori?" Pein asked appearing from the shadows.

Sasori replied by shrugging his shoulders and saying dully," Not a peep from them. Except for Petroff and Trentor they were all silent." Sasori then made a show of leaving, but really was getting closer to Pein to whisper," They were talking about a website earlier, at lunch I would request permission to search the girl's data base." Pein answered by nodding his head very, very slightly.

Trevor and Takisha went statue stiff once Sasori disappeared and Leader's eyes fell over upon them. His arms crossed Leader gestured for the two of them to join him out in the hall. Robotically they followed, standing with their backs to the wall. Leader's grey and orange orbs bore down on the teens for what seemed forever. Finally he said," Trevor, since this is your first time I'll let you off lightly. At lunch you are to wipe off all the computer screens, now get back inside." Trevor fled to the class as if it were the safest place in the world.

Takisha kept her head down and resisted the urge to look up, she knew that if she did she would more then likely wet or shit herself in fear. Leader's voice stabbed her through the heart nearly twenty times when he finally said," Third time Petroff. And you should remember what I said last time you got in trouble. Ever other lunch hour you're babysitting Tobi. From the bell to the end. If I hear one complaint from any of my men about Tobi bothering them you'll be in deeper shit then you've ever known to exsist. Get back in the class." Eyes glued wide open Takisha walked into the class, the sensation of her classmate's eyes washed over her, nothing but wind to her. Starting tomorrow her life would become that of a mother hen in fear of getting it's head cut off.

- In Twitchy Hell -

"Itachi-sama, I believe a last minute homework assignment might be just the thing to send her over the edge. Don't you think?" Kisame mentioned casually from behind Itachi's spinny chair.

Itachi caught the hint of silent pleading and rolled his onyx eyes (he switched them back today due to severe headaches.) Standing up Itachi called out," Tonight I want you to write down the first twenty words in the italian dictionairy, then use them all in a proper sentence."

An audible 'SNAP' could be heard outside in the classroom, as well as inside Jenna's usually sorted mind. All thought proccess halted, her senses reeled into utter madness. Red was all she could see. Her broken pencil pieces falling to the linolium floor, Jenna stood up, pointed out Itachi and literally screamed," YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!!! I SAW KISAME'S LIPS MOVE. HE TOLD YOU TO ASSIGN THIS HOMEWORK DIDN'T HE?!! DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK WITH YOUR MANGEKYO SHARIGAN!!! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL I'M RIGHT! HYPNOTIZING ME TO SHUT UP WON'T HELP YOU NOW!!! KISAME STOP SMIRKING!!! I SAID STOP IT, DAMMIT!!" No clue what her body was doing Jenna bolted forward, jumping on all the desk tops. On the last one she reached forward with a fist, fully intending to beat Shark-boy's shiny white teeth in. Before she could make her fist meet his blue scaly skin she received a sucker punch in the gut by Itachi. Passing out from lack of oxygen instantly.

Crumpled in Itachi's arms he turned to the rest of the astonished class, holding everyone's gaze he said tonelessly," You will not remember any of this. This never happened." All the droopy heads nodded in agreement, totally under Itachi's spell.

Turning to Kisame he said," Keep any eye on them, I'm taking her to the nurse."

Half way to the door Kisame asked," You got all that recorded, right?" Itachi gave no reply, he simply left.

- In the Disaster Zone -

"Remember Kenzie, you put your stuff away then you come right back, yeah." Deidara reminded Kenzie from where he stood at the door.

Movement he recognized caught the corner of his good eye, turning his head both eyebrows shot up at the sight of Itachi-san carrying one of their targets. Going out into the hall Deidara asked," What happened to her? Our orders were not to harm them until the right time, yeah."

"The stress, and her over-observientacy caused her to crack. She attempted to punch Kisame in the face, so I stepped in before things got any worse." Itachi-san explained simply.

Behind them they heard the last thing they needed," Hey! What the hell happened to Jenna?!" Kenzie's voice rang out from the classroom door.

Deidara spun around and pointed back at the classroom door Kenzie had poked her head out of. Demanding he said," Get back in the room, yeah! What happened does not concern you, yeah!"

"My best friend passed out in Uchiha's arms doesn't concern me?! That's just stupid! Tell me what you did to her you Uchiha-emo!" Kenzie demanded even fiecer than Deidara.

Itachi turned to Kenzie and said dully," You can ask her yourself when she wakes up in the nurse's. Return to your classroom and do not bother me further more."

Kenzie glared viciously at Itachi for a second before using her evil master mind and yelling," Jenna wake up right now or I'm killing Krommy after school!!"

The threat reached to Jenna through the darkness and pulled her back to earth. Jumping out of Itachi's arms she yelled," Touch Krommy and I'll never forgive you Kenzie!!!...Ow, ow, ow, ow!! Fuck!! Itachi you dirt bag! That sucker punch hurts like a bitch!!" Jenna growled doubling over in pain, now feeling the after shock from the knock out blow.

"What?! He sucker punched you?! What did you do to deserve that Jenna?" Takisha asked, coming out of her own class having finally heard the hallway commotion, (and asking Pein with her legs crossed to go to the washroom.)

"I don't remember much, just that Kisame was a jerk and talked Itachi into giving the class more homework. I'm pretty sure I got angry and tried to kill Kisame...then everything went black...Cause you sucker punched me in the gut!!!" Jenna was on the brink of slaughtering Itachi, that was more than obvious by how her hands seemed to be slowly reaching out towards his neck.

Sneaking up behind her Takisha grabbed Jenna's shirt collar leash style, yanking her away from Itachi Takisha said," Jenna, no killing your teacher... If that were even possible. Touch him and I'm telling a few certain people, a few certains things that can be used against you for the rest of your life." Jenna's blood cooled instantly, and the two Akatsuki member's curiosity was spiked at the same time.

Before any interrogations could be conducted the lunch bell rang, swarms of people eager to eat crowded the hall. Taking the opportunity Takisha dragged Jenna off, Kenzie unfortunatly didn't get the chance. Having stood so close to Deidara gave him easy reach. When the teens had been released from class he grabbed her shoulder in a grip that could shatter bone. Glaring back at hom over her shoulder Kenzie asked," What's the big deal?"

"After your display of disobedience I don't think I should trust you on coming back if I let you go, yeah." He explained, a rather frightning twinkle of evil planning shining in his blue eye.

Kenzie could only let herself be carried (literally) back into the art room by an overly eccentric Deidara...Inside she was flipping out beyond any normal person's mentallity.


	9. Playing Unconscious is Hard!

**J: Alrighty, if you haven't noticed by the scroll bar this chapter is gonna be a shorty, but a goodie.**

**K: And I get tortured throughout all of it, yaaay"sarcastically"**

**T: You should feel lucky that you get to be with all the Akatsuki members by yourself.**

**K: -.-...Never!**

**Ki: Does that mean you don't like us?**

**T: What are you doing here? Wait, better question, How LONG have you been here for?!**

**Ki: About five seconds "Shrugs."**

**J: I invited him to do the disclaimer today. Got a problem with that?**

**T,K: No.**

**T: Besides, if we did have a problem with it you'd just ignore it and continue on typing all this like you are now.**

**J: Exactly. "Grins" You can do the disclaimer now Kisame.**

**Ki: Thanks...I think... Okay, so the characters from the Naruto manga/anime do not belong Jenna. They belong to the person who created me, but unfortunately I do not recall their name. But any other character belongs to themselves seeing as they are all real people. Get it. Got it. Good.**

**J: Thanks Kisame, you can go loom over Itachi now.**

**Ki: Nah, I'll chill here with you girls if you don't mind.**

**T: Not at all!**

**Ki: Sweet. "Smiles and glances in Kenzie's direction."**

**K:..."Takes a little step away from Kisame."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight - Playing Unconscious is Hard!!! 

**( J: Just to inform you readers so you're not confused, this chapter will be dedicated to Kenzie, for some important things will happen. K: "Staring at title." I have a craaazy notion that this is going to involve pain. T: Better you than me! J: Oh don't worry, at one point or other you will feel pain. I've gotten my story-dose, and Kenzie is about to hers. T:...Don't make it ****Too**** painful, please? J: I'll try. K: "Frowning with unblinking eyes at Jenna) But...I don't like pain. It hurts! J: Exactly why you need some. K: "Almost crying.")**

" Kenzie! Take these things up to the storage room, yeah!" Deidara dumped most of the extra clay in her arms and shoved her in the right direction.

Half way to the storage room Kenzie's radar eards heard Deidara exclaim," What are you all doing here, yeah? Did I miss the latest memo?"

"You fucing idiot, you forgot the meeting was in your class today didn't you, you shit head?" Hidan's voice sounded after.

Deidara slapped himself in the forehead, grumbling he replied," I did, yeah. This isn't good, I got target three here helping me out as punishment."

"Well do something about it, it's your poblem, not ours." Kakuzu said with a tick to his voice. At the sound of his voice Kenzie hurried upstairs, the last thing she wanted was to see Mr. Stitched- Face at full height.

Dropping the extra clay on the first available space she saw she went right to biting her nails. It just had to be her that got crappy luck. If she went back downstairs she was gonna get hurt, if she stayed where she was they'd get suspicious of her... So er options were pain, or highly suspicious Akatsuki members. She went wth the painless option and stayed where she was...for five seconds," Kenzie! Get back down here, yeah! I have a load of art to put away, yeah!"

"...Coming." Kenzie HAD to go downstairs now, if she had refused they would have known she knew about them. Taking very slow steps down the stairs she asked," Is there any chance I can go to the washroom first?"

"No! Now come here, yeah" Deidara's voice was starting to sound urgent. The others were probably hassling him for the delay.

Entering the class she was slightly startled to find no one there. Movement behind her gave Kenzie a brief warning before she felt a sharp pain in her neck that knocked her out for a few short seconds. The silent foot steps vibrated against the tiled floor, informing her that the others were surrounding her. Kenzie almost gave herself away when Kisame's voice sounded very close to her ear," Geez Deidara-san, why did you do that?! You should have let her leave to the washroom then locked the door." A strong set of arms slid beneath her body and lifted her from the dirt covered floor.

Deidara's voice sounded fainter when he replied," Well sorry for speeding things up, yeah! What are you doing with her anyway, yeah?"

"I'm treating her like the young lady she is and putting her in here for safe keeping." Kenzie's body was then lowered onto another cold dirty floor, she had to resist the urge of grabbing hold of Kisame's warm body.

His arms disappeared from under her, and she could have sworn he affectionately ruffled her hair before leaving. The sound of door hinges squeaking indicated that she'd been placed in a smaller room. She counted to 20 in her head before cautiously opening an eye into near total darkness. Kenzie guessed she was in the art supply closet, the door had been open a slight crack, allowing a small stream of light to creep in.

Oh so quietly Kenzie crept forward and peered through the crack. As she'd guessed all the Akatsuki members were gathered in the centre of the classroom. Tuning her radar ears she listened in on their conversation," The Hokage has being taken care of by Orochimaru, and the replacement shouldn't arrive for a few days after. What's the plan of action?" Itachi asked Pein.

"Proceed with step 2 of our operation. I've got target one covered by Tobi-"

"How on earth did you convince the annoying pest to do that, yeah?" Deidara asked generally curious.

A bit ticked at having been interrupted Pein replied," I told him he'd get all the junk food he wanted, as well as a semi- permanent position in the Akatsuki. Now as I was saying, target one is covered for a few days. We need to get targets two and three covered soon, I wish to complete this task BEFORE the end of the year."

Kisame rather hastily spoke up," I'll cover target three, I'm sure it won't be that hard. She seems to be the most scatter brained of the three." Kenzie was more than positive that he was talking about her... She couldn't decide whether to be insulted or thrilled that her favorite Akatsuki member just called her scatter brained. **( K: Of course I'm going to be insulted! J: Shhh, you're supposed to be unconscious remember. Even here they can hear you. K: Ya right. Dei: I hear voices. T: Quick play dead Kenzie! "Kenzie falls over into unconsciousness." Dei: I could have sworn I heard her talking. "Poking Kenzie with his foot." J: Don't worry about her, she's dead as a door knob right now. : And if she wakes up before your meeting is done then we'll whack her or something. Dei: Okay, yeah. You better, or else Zetsu-san will eat you, yeah! "Walks back to meeting." T: Um...Jenna, I have a question. J: What? T: Where is Zetsu? You never said if he was at their meeting or not. K: Guys...There's something moving under me! "Rolls over onto back to reveal a green plant thing emerging from the ground. J: Kenzie, don't move and shut your eyes. Z: "Opens plant covering." I heard a certain someone talking when they shouldn't be. "Glances in Kenzie's direction." K: "Playing dead"... Z: "Moves closer to Kenzie" It saddens me how I cannot sink my teeth into that suculant flesh of hers. "Drooling." J: o.0 No eating Kenzie Zetsu!! T: If you eat her Pein will kill you! Z: I am fuly aware of that, did I not just say that it saddens me sine I CAN NOT eat her?!...Yes, you did...Thank you...Your welcome. K: "Sweating nervously and resisting urge to run away."**

"Very well, that just leaves target two. Any volunteers?" Leader asked scanning the group. His eyes met with Itachi's, and he could see some deep hidden emotion within his blood red orbs.

Scrutinizing him for a second more Pein realized the emotion was intrigue. There were very few things that could intrigue Itachi Uchiha, and even fewer people. He'd ask Kisame later what got Itachi's interest aroused, but first," Itachi, you have target two in your class by herself. Think of a way to get her alone and find out what you can. This meeting is over, return to your stations. And Deidara, get target three out of the storage closet."

Pein then moved to leave, Deidara cried out," What am I suppose to do when she wakes up, yeah?!"

"Tell her a bullshit story, you retard!" Hidan yelled back at Deidara, he tehn left the room with all the others.

Kenzie heard Deidara sigh, he then headed over to the storage closet. Kenzie collapsed into pretend unconsciousness the instant his foot steps got too close. The sensation of being picked up again over came her body, but it wasn't anywhere as nice as when Kisame had held her...Plus...there hadn't...been...a tongue...licking her neck...Kenzie jumped out of Deidara's arms faster than Orochimaru could pick his nose with his tongue.

Wiping the saliva off her neck she yelled," Keep your freaky mouths to yourself!!"

Deidara had at first been startled by Kenzie's sudden movement out of his arms,(which he'd oddly enjoyed.) At the mention of his mouths howere, he became instantly suspicious. Narrowing his eyes Deidara asked," How did you know about my other mouths, yeah?"

"Well when one of them is licking your neck it's not that hard to figure out!! Yuck!!" Kenzie complained some more, still rubbing her neck.

Deidara knew there was more to it then one of his mouths licking her. Only one had, so how could she know about the other two? Pulling a ninja he disappeared and reappeared behind Kenzie, pushing a kunai to her neck he whispered harshly," Tell me the truth, yeah. Or you'll be put in the hospital for the rest of the school year."

Stock still Kenzie asked," You wouldn't really kill me would you?"

" I never said anything about killing you, yeah. Only that I'd be severly injuring you, yeah. Now stop avoiding the question and answer, yeah." The kunai was pressed firmer against Kenzie neck, making her flinch in a little pain.

Before Kenzie could open her mouth an orange masked man barged through the door crying," Tobi's here for the meeting sempai!! Tobi made it this time! Tobi's a good boy!!!"

Deidara glowered at Tobi and moved the kunai away from Kenzie's neck so that he could wave it around while yelling," Tobi you idiot! You're not allowed to come to the meetings anymore! I thought we beat that into you head already!"

Kenzie saw her opportunity and took it, slipping out of Deidara's reach and ran like there was no tomorrow. She heard Deidara yelling after her to come back, but there was no chance she was going to go back. **(T: Wow, and here I was expecting Jenna to ruin everything for us. J: Just goes to show you can never rely on an author to keep things straight forward. K: That was totally unfair!! J: How so? K: Not only did you make the story a bit shorter with that stunt, but now I won't be able to have nice art classes anymore! As soon as I walk in he'll drag me out into the hallway!! T: She does have a point there Jenna. J: Don't worry Kenzie, I plan on making all our suffering equal. Just give me a chapter or two and I'll kill myself "not literally" next. Then Takisha. Alright? K: You better!)**


	10. News Flash!

**J: Woo hoo on my part! Posting two chapters of this in the same day YAAAY! "Does happy dance."**

**K: Ya, ya, big whoop. Doesn't mean more of it is being written!**

**T: That makes 10 points Kenzie, and maybe two points for Jenna.**

**J: You're actually keep count of the points being made in conversation?**

**T: Sure, why not?**

**K:...No comment on my part.**

**T:So, who's disclaiming now?**

**J: Um...Not sure, most of the guys were busy playing truth or dare, and strip poker over at so I guess it'll be one of us.**

**P: I'll do it.**

**T: "Hides behind Kenzie." H-hi Leader-sensei.**

**J: You'll do it? Great. Good ahead!**

**P: The characters mentioned from Naruto do not belong to Jenna, and if anyone tries hurting her or the other two girls saying they tried to claim it, I will have my whole force of Akatsuki members after you. "Walks away after saying that."**

**T,J,K: 0.o**

**J: Um...Wtf?**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine - News Flash!**

"Um, hey. Where's Mackenzie?" A rather timid Kankuro asked approaching the overly crowded table.

Around a mouthful of mushed french fries Jenna replied," From what I hear she ticked off Deidara so he sentenced her to classroom duty today, tomorrow, and Monday." She then swallowed with a gulp of 7 Up.

Emily pat the seat beside her saying," You're welcome to join us until she gets here. Knowing her she'll either get everything done super fast, or she'll make a run for it. So she'll be here before the end of lunch."

Kankuro smiled and took the seat offered to him. As soon as he sat down all the guys of the group bombarded him with manly questions that all the girls rolled their eyes at. Takisha's attention was all over the place at that time, her eyes couldn't stop roaming all the tables.

Her frantic searching annoyed Jenna to a point where she asked snappily," What the hell have you been searching for?"

"It's more of a who, and it's non of your buissness who that who is...Speaking of whos, Kankuro? Does your brother usually sit by himself like that?" Takisha quickly changed the subject by pointing over to the far back table where a loner Gaara sat with an open book, and nothing but an apple in front of him.

"Hmm, ya he does. He prefers to be alone when he can. He has a bit of a mental problem that makes him kinda anti-social." Kankuro explained in more of a warning voice than an explanatory one.

Jenna glanced over at the rusty red heads, she felt terrible for the poor guy having to put up with that blood crazy demon spirit named Shukaku. Her glance ended up as an open stare that anyone paying attention could notice...Sadly for her it had to be David and Kankuro who noticed.

David who was sitting beside Jenna elbowed her (hard) in the side saying," Careful you don't drool on your food there Jenna."

"Wow, Gaara's not even here for one day and he's got some crazy chick ogling him." Kankuro chipped in.

Blushing bright red Jenna turned away from them and shoved her mouth with more french fries.

Not even a second later did they hear the sound of rushing foot steps. Looking down the hall everyone was slightly unnerved to see a frantic Kenzie come full throttle towards them.

She slammed on the brakes right before crashing into the side of the table where most of the girls were sitting. Panting and disoriented she wheezed," Jenna...Takisha...news!! Akatsuki!" Names plus evil group's name means serious trouble.

Abandoning her french fries Jenna followed after Kenzie and Takisha further back into the hall. They waited a minute or two for Kenzie to regain her breathe before Takisha asked," So what's the news about the Akatsuki?"

"I was helping Deidara move some art to the storage when all the other members showed up, the blonde forgot that they were having the meeting in his class. Anyways, in order for me not to hear anything Deidara knocked me out...for a few seconds, he really sucks at that whole knocking people unconscious. After they put me in a supplies closet I woke up and heard their whole conversation. They're going to set one member up on each of us to get more information. Tobi's already stuck with you as I understand it Takisha, and get to have Itachi cozy up to you Jenna." Kenzie said most of this in one breathe, leaving Jenna and Takisha blinking at her stupidly.

When this information finally sunk into their heads this is what happened.

Takisha -" I knew it! I knew there was more to it then just babysitting! Like hell I'm gonna watch him for three days!!" She fumed crossing her arms.

Jenna -"...WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?! I don't want Itachi cozying up to me! That'll just be creepy now!! He should have done it at the beginning of the year!...Wait. Who's cozying up to you Kenzie?" Jenna broke the hectic mood, giving Kenzie her full attention.

Caught off guard Kenzie actually blushed and replied," Kisame volunteered to cover me."

The hectic mood returned instantly by Jenna yelling," That's not fair! Why do I get stuck with the guy that can hypnotize me, when all you have to deal with is the colour blue and Takisha can just not answer Tobi!" Both Kenzie and Takisha could only shrug. The bell then rang, telling them it was time for more suffering.

Groaning and a bit more paranoid they trudged off to their lockers.

**(T: That was a rather short chapter Jenna. J: If I had just continued with our classes right after then this would have been an insanely LONG chapter. You have to remember that long chapters take a long time to read, and not everyone has the time to read for a long time. T: Okay, I get it! K: "Smiling." J: Ya, you just keep smiling over there. K: What? Can't I be happy in this story just once?! J: Calm down, I was just messing with you. K: Well don't. T: Can I bug you? K: What do you think? T: Um..No? K: Good guess. T: Tehe.)**


	11. A Depressing End

**J: HOLY SHIT! I just realized that the other chapter didn't have this thingy at the start OR a disclaimer!!! "Ripping hair out"**

**K:...-.-''..."Slaps Jenna upside the head" Calm the fuck down!**

**T: Thanks I was just gonna do that.**

**J: "Rubbing head" Okay, Okay, I'm good. Anways, I do not own any of the naruto characters named in here and all the other characters belong to me. So blah!**

**K: You're still a retard Jenna, maybe you need another slap.**

**J: No! I'm good!

* * *

**

Chapter Ten - A Depressing End 

**( J: I'm just gonna skip time a little right now. T: -.- How much are you going to miss this time? J: Only the first 15 minutes of religion for now T: Oh, okay.)**

The class had been assigned more questions (that were written in blood) to answer from their freaky bibles. Everyone was working on it, trying their hardest not to get attention drawn to them. For some reason Hidan seemed to be a little more creepier than usual these days. Kenzie was one of the only people brave enough to ignore her work and sleep instead...As she was at that very moment.

Slouched over her desk with her hood up over her head Kenzie wasn't aware that a shadow had been looming over her for the past five minutes. Hidan was starting to get a bit pissed that she hadn't noticed him yet.

Takisha and Jenna were a few desks over rock, paper, scissoring over who should save her this time. Jenna lost. Sighing she crumpled up a piece of paper with a lovely message written on it and threw it at Kenzie's head. Kenzie used just enough energy to uncrumple the ball, read the message then turn around and ask Hidan," How much longer do you plan on standing behind me?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow before asking back," Why? Is it getting on your nerves?"

"No, it's just creepy. But then again I guess that only makes sense since you ARE a creeper." Kenzie said point blankly. Two loud thuds could be heard from the right of the room where Jenna and Takisha were sitting.

Sakura, who was sitting a few desks up couldn't believe Kenzie had just said that to him. She was getting ready to throw her lethally sharpened pencil if Hidan attempted anything.

The silence coming from Hidan was starting to make the room feel tense. Finally he said," You are one lucky wench you know that right?"

Kenzie had the nerve to smile when she replied happily," I wouldn't have said that if I didn't know." Hidan puffed out a snort then stomped over to his desk where he wrote something down. **( T: What did he write down? J: I have it right here, take a look. "Hands piece of paper over to Takisha." T:... I feel bad for Kenzie. K: Why? T: "Points to paper." It's Hidan's list of who he wants to sacrifice next, and he just scratched out Tobi and put your name in the number one spot. K: Doesn't mean he's actually going to sacrifice me. J,T: True.)**

When Hidan wasn't looking Sakura turned around in her seat and hissed back at Kenzie," Are you an idiot or something? He could have killed you!"

"I'm not a genius, but I'm not stupid either. I know where the limit is, I didn't get anywhere near it. Now if I had insulted his religion or Jashin, then I would have crossed into the death zone. Anything else you wish to nag me for? No? Good. Now leave me alone. I hear enough of it from Jenna and Takisha." Done speaking her mind Kenzie plopped back onto the desk and went back to her nap. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back around in her seat.

Jenna had finished her work a few minutes ago, so she had watched the whole conversation between Kenzie and Sakura. After Sakura had turned back around Jenna leaned over to Takisha and said," You think she'd be smart enough to be nice to Sakura and the others while we can. We'll need all the help we can get when the Akatsuki go to make their move."

Takisha stopped what she was writing and gave Jenna a look saying," Jenna. It's Kenzie. Mackenzie Bishop. Remember?"

"...You're right. Guess I wasn't thinking again." Jenna mumbled, starting to doodle hearts on her paper.

"Obviously." Was all Takisha said before getting back to work.

To the girl's relief Hidan left them alone for the rest of the class, so it ended on a peaceful note.

- In Math a while later -

"Mackenzie Bishop, would you come here for a minute?" Asuma called over the classroom hub-bub. Anyone who heard him "Ooohed" or "You're in trouble!"

Kenzie brushed it all aside and continued to Asuma's desk. It was only when she got up there did she notice that Sas-gay and Gaara were currently standing in front of Asuma. Placing herself on the other side of Gaara she asked," What is it Asuma-sensei?"

"I need you, Sasuke, and Gaara to do a little private errand for me. If you haven't noticed I'm smokeless at the moment and it's driving me crazy. So I want you three to find out where Lord Hokage stashes all his prizes he's taken from us teachers and students." In other words, Asuma got in trouble again, and got his smokes taken away as punishment. As revenge he's sending three students known by the whole staff as geniuses to retrieve them.

Kenzie crossed her arms indignantly and huffed," I'll work with Gaara, but it'll cost you big bucks to make me work with Sas-gay!"

"Working with a she-devil like you doesn't sound to pleasing to me either." Sasuke puffed back.

Gaara remained silent throughout this, he just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Asuma sighed in irritation, making eye contact with both the complainers he said," I never said this job was optional. It's an order that will effect your marks. Learn to get along throughout this mission and you pass the class regardless of anything else. If you fail this I will flunk you the moment you step into the class." Dread and doom swamped the three of them. No words needed Gaara marched out of the room...his sand wrapped around Kenzie's and Sasuke's wrist pulling them behind him. **( K: Whoa, hold on a second. Where did his sand come from? J: Oh, right. You know how Gaara carries around his sand in his gourd in the books? K: Yeah. J: Well now all his sand is being held in his blood red backpack that he wears on his back. He never takes it off, and no one has told him to take it off. K: Oh, okay. Continue then.)**

- In Music -

" We seriously won't be playing any instruments, at all?" Temari asked Takisha disbelievingly. When both Takisha and Jenna nodded their heads miserably Ino and Temari glared over in Orochimaru's direction...The creeper smiled sweetly back and actually waved. All four girls almost barfed.

Kabuto popped up behind Jenna and said kindly," You should take your seats now girls, the bell's going to ring in a minute. Temari, Ino, you two will be both sitting in the far left hand seats." Once he finished his message (and getting Jenna's paranoia heightened) he poofed back over to Orochimaru.

Reluctantly they went to their seats, Takisha and Jenna use to the ritual they plopped down and slumped over their desks. Temari and Ino saw the display of "not-caringness" and raised an eyebrow at each other. The bell rang, Orochimaru stood at the front of the class and asked," Alright, besides Takisha and Jenna, who did not complete their homework?"

A few hands were raised as Kabuto wrote down their names, when he finished Orochimaru announced," In case none of you have not had any classes with these two young ladies yet then let me introduce them. The blue eyed blonde is Ino, and the dark eyes blonde is Temari. Show them respect or you will be punished. Since you girls are new I will not bother giving you work on our latest subject, however I am doing review, I expect you to pay close attention and take notes." Temari and Ino nodded, a little unnerved at Orochimaru's act of civility towards them. It was kinda creepy from the brutal guy that had been planning on destroying Konoha.

Takisha leaned towards Jenna and whispered," I think he's trying to convince them that he's not going to kill anyone."

" I agree, he has good reason to try and get on their good side... They're probably creeped out by his nice act." Jenna whispered back.

Kabuto spotted them whispering and could only shake his head. 'They just never seem to catch on to the fact that they get into double the trouble than they did the last time. Orochimaru's going to run out of mental punishment ideas soon.' On the clipboard he kept his notes on, Kabuto wrote down beside Jenna and Takisha's name, "Unable to grasp punishment lessons. Extreme measures might need to be taken to teach them endurance of mental abuse."

"Jenna, Takisha, come here. I wish to have a word with you." Orochimaru called from the doorway he was leaning against.

Gulping down hard Jenna and Takisha did as they were told and followed Orochimaru out of the room. Almost like dejaá vu Takisha found herself with her back against the wall. The only difference was that it was Jenna instead of Trevor with her, and it was Orochimaru instead of Pein punishing her. Having Jenna with her gave Takisha enough courage to meet Orochimaru's slit pupil eyes. What she saw in them was anything but kindness. Orochimaru looked over at Jenna and saw pure defiance, as well as paranoia on extreme levels...Itachi hadn't been kidding when he said she'd snapped earlier from stress and nerves. Guess he'd better make it short and sweet so he wouldn't push her overboard.

" In a nut shell girls, you're going to fail." Orochimaru stated simply. The gloom lines were clearly visible above their heads at this news update. Smiling...too nicely, he said," There is however, a way to save your pitiful marks."

The way he intoned towards this sent goosebumps up both the girl's spines. Exchanging a swift glance with each other Jenna asked," What do we have to do?"

Eerily sweet smile still upon his face he leaned closer and hissed," All you must do is convince Itachi, or the Lord Hokage to go into the school basement so that I might have a word with him in private. That shouldn't be too hard what with you both in drama class. You have the rest of class to get one of them there. If you fail I will lower your marks by half of what it already is. Good luck, girls. I'll be waiting." That said he walked back into the class, leaving Jenna and Takisha staring back at each other blankly.

- Following Kenzie -

" Are you gonna let go of my wrist anytime soon Gaara?" Kenzie asked. Her and Sasuke were still being dragged behind Gaara by his sand, and her wrist was starting to get sore.

Gaara didn't bother looking back over his shoulder when he replied," I'll let you go if you promise not to kill Uchiha...Or run away."

Kenzie made a face at Gaara's back before sighing," Fiine." The sand let go of her wrist, rubbing it she turned to smile smugly at Sasuke for having gotten her wrist free first, instead she ended up glaring at him. He'd gotten his wrist freed a few steps out the door.

Keeping her mind from murder she asked," So where are we going to look for this stash?"

"We'll start with the Hokage's office, after that we'll check the school's basement." Gaara answered still tonelessly.

Kenzie silently agreed that that plan made sense. Turning down the stairs they were surprised to hear two familiar voices arguing," I say we go for Lord Hokage."

"And I told you that Itachi would be better."

"How is Itachi going to be easier to knab than the Hokage? Huh?" Jenna's voice clearly argued back.

Kenzie, Sasuke and Gaara got to the last step then turned to their left to find Takisha and Jenna on the verge of strangling each other. Getting closer to them Kenzie asked," Since when did you two decide to start skipping class and make plans to kill certain people?"

Takisha was just about to yell back at Jenna, instead she ended up saying to Kenzie," We're not skipping, we're trying to figure out how we're going to do Orochimaru's errand. What about you three? How come you're not in class?"

"We're running an errand for Asuma. And you guys can tag along if you with Lord Hokage as your target." Kenzie smartly suggested. Not even bothering to ask Gaara and Sasuke if they minded more annoyances **(K: I wouldn't have asked them if I had thought about it anyway.)**

Takisha calmed down and agreed instantly, Jenna on the other hand was contemplating the idea in her mind, like this, 'Gaara and pass, fail and angry friend...Why must my emotions argue with each other! Argh!!' In the end she answered to the other's questioning stares," Alright I'll go along too. But if you screw up our job I'll knock ALL your heads off."

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed," I'd like to see you try."

Jenna gave Sasuke a stern glare growling," Don't push your luck emo. I already got sucker punched by your brother today, and what with you looking almost identical, taking my frustration out on you will be no problem at all."

Takisha snuck over beside Gaara and whispered," If it looks like Kenzie or Jenna is about to kill Sasuke, do you think you could restrain them?"

Gaara gave Takisha a side ways glance and replied,"I believe that was the purpose I was assigned to this triffle mission in the first place."

"Makes sense. Hey guys! If we don't get moving we'll run out of time. According to my watch we only have a half hour left as it is." Takisha jumped in quickly, Sasuke looked like HE was about to go for Jenna having compared him to his evil older brother.

Giving each other a final glare Kenzie and Jenna went and joined Takisha on one side of Gaara while Sasuke went on the other side. Gaara didn't find the whole seperation odd, but Jenna's sudden attitude changes he did. First she had seemed quiet and nervous, now she was wild and short tempered. Again he had to question the Akatsuki's choice in targets.

**(J: Do you know what it's time for? T,K:Uh... J: Another time skip! Nothing eventful happens on the three to four minute walk to Lord Hokage's office. T: Okay then... K: Just hurry up already, the story is losing interest!)**

A few steps away from Lord Hokage's office Jenna asked Takisha," So how exactly are we going to lure him to the school basement?"

"Um...We could tell him one of the teachers got hurt down there and asked to see him." Takisha suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jenna then lowered her head and rubbed her eyes harshly.

Takisha was about to do the same thing when Sasuke said," The Hokage would never fall for a lame lie like that. Naruto could think of more elaborate tales then that."

Takisha grinned wickedly at Sasuke and explained," Just watch what drama class can teach you." She then copied Jenna in lowering her head and rubbing her eyes.

Kenzie rolled her eyes as the drama queens worked up a quick breathing pattern, raising their heads they had the look of pure fear and worry written on their faces. Running off through the door they heard Takisha's frantic voice say in hysterics," Lord Hokage come quick, Asuma's injured in the school basement!"

"What? What happened?" The Hokage's voice sounded genuinely shocked.

"He didn't tell us much, only that he was tracking a certain person into the basement then he was tricked! Now he's sitting in the middle of the basement in a pool of blood! Please hurry Lord Hokage!" There came no reply to that explanation, only the scurrying of feet before Jenna and Takisha burst out of the office, Lord Hokage following right behind.

Sasuke and Gaara blinked stupidly after the three rushing forms. Kenzie snapped them out their stupor by harshly asking," Are we gonna look for the fucking smokes or not?"

Still kind of slow the two guys walked into the room after Kenzie. Gaara asked her with some slight emotion of shock," How did they do that? Surely drama class couldn't have taught them that alone."

"To be honest I have no frick'n idea on how they pull it off every time. The last time they had to act in a heightened emotion they managed to convince a teacher to pass them, even though they seriously should have failed." Kenzie said in reply, busy digging through the contents of the Hokage's desk drawer.

In Gaara and Sasuke's mind they both thought, 'If that's how they can perform, then the way they truly are must be even greater. The Akatsuki chose wisely after all.'

"Got it!! These have to be Asuma's, there's no way the Lord Hokage can smoke all these by himself." Kenzie proudly announced holding up a gianormous box of smokes.

- Following Takisha and Jenna -

" You girls stay here, I don't want to risk your safety anymore than it already has been. Asuma?! Asuma! Can you hear me?!" Lord Hokage called down into the darkness.

Surprisingly Asuma's weakened voice called back," Yes, I can hear you. Please help me Lord Hokage."

Lord Hokage quickly lept down into the darkness, Jenna and Takisha went to lean closer to get a better look. Before they could see anything the door to the basement slammed shut in their faces. Kabuto appeared behind them saying," Good job ladies. Lord Orochimaru was very pleased with your accomplishment, you'll pass the class regardless of the amount of work you do now."

" Who was that in the basement that answered as Asuma? And how did you even know we would be using Asuma as the lie?" Takisha asked suspiciously.

Kabuto was intrigued that Takisha had caught onto these little facts that Jenna didn't openly question. Giving them both a reassuring smile he said," Lord Orochimaru wanted to keep an eye on your progress, so he sent me to report your success or failure. He was especially impressed by your performance to lure him here. You can go back to the class now, the bell's going to ring soon."

Still suspicious Takisha nodded and walked off, Jenna stayed a moment and whispered," He's going to kill the Hokage isn't he?"

Kabuto didn't reply, but his silence answered her question by itself. Catching up to Takisha she said," Let's agree never to be threatened, or bribed into helping the enemy from now on." Takisha nodded, like Jenna she knew that the announcments would be depressing tomorrow morning.

- Back in math -

" Great job kids, and not one scratch on each other. Consider your grades permanently set at 95 for the rest of the school year." Asuma puffed around a cigarette in his mouth.

Kenzie pumped her fist in the air while running off to go brag to David. When she left Sasuke leaned closer to Asuma and whispered some grave news to him. Asuma's eyes widened in shock, not saying a thing he bolted out of the room to the basement, but he was already too late. For Orochimaru had by then thrown the Hokage's body into the school's furnace. **(T: "Sniffing" Jennnaaa! Why?! Why did it have to be us that helped Orochimaru to kill Hokage?! J: Trust me when I say this will help with things in the future. T: But why didn't you make Kenzie take part in it? J: Like I said, this was done to help you and me. It wouldn't have benefited Kenzie. K: "Slightly depressed." I have no comment on this. J: Sorry. But it had to be done. And to all our readers I promise no more characters will be killed, if you have any complaints about this chapter I'll be more than happy to hear them.)**


	12. Gotta Cut It Short

**J: Alas, yet another short chapter. But you should all be kinda grateful for it too. It made you all the closer to reading the most retarded Halloween you could ever hear about.**

**T: Hey Jenna, can we bring someone in here since you didn't in the last chapter?**

**J: Sure...Who do you want?**

**T: "Whispers in Jenna's ear."**

**J: o.0...You know Kenzie is going to kill you AND me for this right?**

**T: "Shrugs" It'll be worth it.**

**K: "Walks in from outside covered in snow." Hey guys! Don't you love snow days?! "Shakes snow off like a dog."**

**Sasuke: What do you want?**

**K: "Eye twitching" No one called you hear Sas-Gay! Go away and cut yourself some more!**

**Sasuke: "Points at Jenna" She mentally called me, blame her.**

**K: "Spins on Jenna" Jeennnnaaa...**

**J: "Points to Takisha" It was HER idea!**

**T: I just wanted him to do the disclaimer! "Covers head" Don't kill me!**

**K: "Grabs Takisha and drags her outside."**

**J:0.o...So, Sasuke, you wanna do the disclaimer quickly BEFORE she gets back.**

**Sasuke: Whatever. All the Naruto characters mentioned, including myself do not belong to Jenna, and all the other people named belong to themselves since they are real. Later losers "Stalks off to plot Itachi's death."**

**K: Much better!**

**T: "Walks in with a head covered in snow."**

**J:...She gave you a face wash huh?**

**T: Mhm...Excuse me while I go drown myself in hot chocolate now.**

**K: On with the short chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven - Gotta Cut it Short 

When the bell rang for the girls to go to english Jenna and Takisha barely heard it. In a zombie state they gathered their things and walked off.

Zetsu noticed the aura of gloom and utter depression upon the girls that walked into the room. He could only guess that they were either both on their periods, or something tragic had happened in their lives recently. The louder one of the three would find out, and when she did he would find out at the same time.

The loud mouth of the three targets jumped into the room right when the bell rang, her smile of triumph lasted up until she sat down beside her friends. Zetsu read their conversation through their lips, when he finished he cleared his throat and said," Today you need to hand in your essays on global warming, once you have I want you to write in your jounral for the next 15 minutes."

Kenzie, Jenna, and Takisha handed in their essays last. Kenzie wasn't as depressed but it was definitly there. At the point they were going to turn around and go to their desks Zetsu asked," Is there anything the matter girls? You're abnormally glommy this afternoon."

Jenna and Takisha continued walking as if they hadn't heard the question. Kenzie on the other hand almost seemed to be glaring at him when she replied," I'm sure you'll find out later on, if you don't already know." Kenzie then went back to her desk to practically kill her journal, she was writing so viciously. The other two barely wrote anything at all. **(J: Okay, since things are really dead right now I'm just going to skip the rest of the classes and go straight to the end of the day. T: Works for me. K: Does anything happen that we should know about? J: Nope. Only that Kabuto and Orochimaru were late for class due to them having to hide the evidence. T: Bastards like them should get killed by karma early in their life. J: I know something that'll make you feel better. T: What? J: Imagine everyone's reactions tomorrow when they see our Halloween costumes. T,K:...What are you talking about? You never told us what our Halloween costumes were. J: My bad. You'll see soon enough, hehehe. T: Kenzie? K: Ya? T: I have a bad feeling about what our costumes are going to be. K: I'm with you there.)**


	13. A Halloween Like No Other!

**J: Daaaaaamn this thing took FOREVER to type up! Well...Okay not forever, but a very long time.**

**T: I'm just glad it's up there!**

**K: Yosh! Reviews! "Pumps fist in the air"**

**J: I don't really feel like going through Akatsuki hell for the disclaimer so I'm just gonna do it myself.**

**K: Aww, you're no fun! **

**T: I agree. Spoil sport!**

**J: Gimme a break! I not only have to write this whole thing up, but TYPE it up too!**

**K:...xP**

**T: Suck it up butter cup!**

**J:...-.-" Anyway, I do not own any of the Naruto peoples, I only own myself and my friends own themselves. So there.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Halloween Like No Other!!**

**(K: Alright, we've waited long enough. What are our costumes? J: Tehehe "Whispers in Kenzie's ear." K: Oh. My. God. Jenna, that has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard! T: What?! Tell me! "Kenzie whispers in Takisha's ear." JENNA! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!! J: They can't, or the whole point of them coming after us would have been pointless. T: If I die, I'm holding you 100 percent responsible. J: You're not going to die!)**

The weather decided to be nice that Halloween, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and only a small breeze of chilled air could be felt. Jenna, Takisha, and Kenzie stood nice and warm in their black cloaks with little red clouds on the outside. You heard me, our main characters were wearing enemy colours.

Takisha fidgeted back and forth complaining," I don't think this is a good idea anymore guys. What if they decide to kill us or something for wearing these."

"Don't worry, if anything we're telling the Akatsuki members that we're on their side. And hopefully the peoples from Konoha will ignore it." Kenzie reassured Takisha, nice and comfortable in her cloak.

Jenna had gone a bit further with her costume and had made a tinfoil headband with the leaf crossed out. She spent a whole of 10 minutes on it and was very proud. When the bus came into view they all felt a twinge of mischief, the look on Kakuzu's face was more than likely going to be priceless.

He pulled up in front of them a bit more quickly than normal. When the doors opened they didn't get a chance to go near the steps, for Kakuzu jumped out of the bus and leered down at the three of them. Bending down to eye level he hissed," Are you aware of what you're wearing girls?"

"Uh...Really warm black and red cloud covered cloaks?" Kenzie supplied innocently.

Kakuzu leered at her for a moment before growling," Get on the stupid bus, your act of ignorance sickens me." Shrugging they walked around his monstrous form and went on the bus. When they were sure he couldn't see their faces the three of them broke into huge grins. And let me tell you, that bus ride was anything but smooth.

Pullign up in front of the school Kakuzu grumbled," Everyone but the three smart alecks get off the bus." Jenna, Kenzie, and Takisha gulped nervously.

As the others filed off the bus Takisha leaned across the aisle towards Jenna and Kenzie and whispered," I told you something like this would happen. He's going to kill us!"

Once the last of the crowd got off the bus Kakuzu stood up (as best he could, he really had to bend over to avoid putting a hole in the roof with his head.) and ordered," You three stay here. I need to go get a teacher." Kakuzu then got off the buss, leaving the three girls to sit and sweat in their seats.

"I say we make a break for it before things get worse." Kenzie suggested, watching Kakuzu head into the school.

"I don't think running for it would help us much." Takisha said, her voice full of fear.

Jenna and Kenzie got out of their seats and went to the front of the bus," Son of a bitch!" Jenna exclaimed in pure shock.

"What?! What did he do?" Takisha asked joining the other two at the front. She gaped at what she saw. Kakuzu had found a way to seal the doors shut using a kunai knife.

Kenzie's mind threw itself into survival mode and processed all their means of escape. Not bothering to tell Takisha and Jenna anything she ran to the back of the bus. Grabbing hold of the bright rede lever she pulled and opened the emergency door. Jumping out she yelled," You two better move it! Kakuzu's coming with the Leader!"

"We're slow in speed, not brain process!" Jenna called back jumping out of the bus after Takisha. No sooner did they slam the door shut did Leader and Kakuzu get onto the bus.

Curses could be heard from Kakuzu as ty ran around the bus and into the school. **(T: That was too close for comfort Jenna. K: Are you kdding me? That was great! I love moments like that. You should do another one later.J: I'll see what I can do. T: Leave me out of it, thanks. J: Can do.)**

Catching their breathe at Kenzie's locker Takisha wheezed, " If it's going to be like this all day...Then I'm taking this off now!"

"You go ahead and do that. I'm not taking this off until tonight AFTER trick-or-treating.Oh goodie! The fun continues! Here comes Kisame." Kenzie chirped enthusiastcally at the sight of the shak man advancing towards them with an increduous look on his face.

Takisha backed up a few stpes ready to run if need be, Jenna just avoided eye contact while Kenzie beamed up at her blue kinda-friend. He stared at them for a moment with a raised eyebrow saying," Quite the interesting costumes you three are wearing. Where did you get them?"

"Ebay." They replied at the same time.

' I should have known.' Kisame thought while saying," Well you look very good in them. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Itachi about something." Almost instinctively Kisame reached out and ruffled Kenzie's hair. Jenna and Takisha raised an eyebrow at each other.

Kisame then left, unaware of his actions until he got to Itachi's current location where he slapped himself in the forehead.

Takisha got up on Kenzie's left side, while Jenna got on her right. In a sugary sweet voice Takisha asked," What was that Kenzie?"

"What was what?" Kenzie asked, genuily confused as to why her friend were surrounding her.

"That warm hair ruffling Kisame gave you before leaving. If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were more buddy buddy than you are with Kabuto." Jenna replied almost sarcastically harsh.

Kenzie shut her locker door and said to the others simply," There's nothing going on between Kisame and me, if there is then I don't know about it."

With Kenzie you can't tell if what she says is truth or lie, so Jenna and Takisha just accepted her word.

On their way to Takisha's locker they passed Sakura and Naruto, both of which almost attacked until they realized it was just them in the cloaks, " If that's what'll happen with Sakura and Naruto, I'm scared to see what Sasuke or the senseis will do to us." Takisha said nervously at her locker.

"Kenzie-chan! Jenna-chan! Takisha-chan!" Tobi's eccentric voice carried all the way from the end of the hallway where he came running at the girls.

To Jenna and Takisha's surprise Tobi was wearing his Akatsuki cloak. Grabbing them up in a hug he said," Tobi didn't know you were all in the Akatsuki! Tobi has more friends to play with when he gets home now! YAAY!"

Prying Tobi's arms open Jenna explained," We're not in the Akatsuki Tobi. These are just our costumes. We're just pretending to be in the Akatsuki today."

"Aww, I thought Leader-sama talked to you already. Now Tobi has to wait to call you his friends." Tobi sulked leaning forward and letting his back slouch.

Takisha forced a smile saying," Don't worry Tobi. I'm sure Leader-sama will talk to us soon. Now be a good boy and go bug the hell out of Deidara-sempai for us." Tobi nodded and skipped away to go find his blonde haired friend.

The five minute rang, making Takisha and Kenzie go to class while Jenna still had to go to her locker. As they walked Takisha asked Kenzie," You heard what Tobi said just as clearly as I heard it, didn't you?"

"Yup. Seems we might be getting an invitation into the Akatsuki sometime. Think Jenna caught that too?" Kenzie asked walking into classs, ignoring Sasuke's sudden death glare.

"If she didn't I don't think it would be a wise idea to tell her any time soon. Not after what happened yesterdat." Takisha took her seat and sat back to wait. Kenzie nodded in agreement, a repeat of yesterday would not be a good thing on a day like today.

Jenna leaped through the doorway a second before the bell rang. Scurrying to her desk she asked," What do you suppose Mr. H wil let us do to celebrate Halloween?"

Takisha and Kenzie merely shrugged, just as clueless to today's plans as she was.

Kakashi entered the class...five minutes later. He almost dropped the two boxes he had in his arms at the sight of their costumes. Kenzie smiled and called out," Whatcha got there Mr. H?!"

Recollecting himself Kakashi replied," A friend of mine told me about this game called Dance Dance Revolution. I bought a copy and a new playstation 2 using the school funds. But before we do anything else I must make a grave announcement. Yesterday afternoon Lord Hokage, your principal, was found dead in the school furnace. I want you all to take a moment of silence now." To demonstrate he was serious Mr. H lowered his head. The rest of the class followed and bowed their heads in respect.

After a minute of solitude Kakashi raised his head and said," Okay, now one of you will have to come and set this up for me. Since I'm new to Canada I have no idea how to operate these things." Half the class anime sweat dropped as Josh went up and hooked the game up.

Set and ready to go Kenzie yelled," Mr. H I challenge you to a dance off!"

Takisha turned in her sear and asked," Kenzie, did you not tell us but yesterday afternoon that you have no skill at this game at all?"

"Ya, but that won't stop me from trying to whoop Mr. H's ass." Takisha shook her head while Jenna snickered," This aught to be good."

The song was chosen to be 'Bumble Bee' and the level was set to medium. Kakashi had his book out the second he stepped onto the dance matt, Kenzie prayed to the dance gods that would hinder him in the game. When the first arrows showed up on the screen kenzie nearly screamed, Kakashi had hit every single one (and still was) on perfect, AND he was still reading! Jenna and Takisha (and Josh) could be heard laughing in the background the whole time. **(J: Takisha, what's the score between them so far since the school year started. T: If I'm not mistaken I believe it's just now 1 to 2. By the end of the story do you think she'll be even close to winning? J: Somehow I highly doubt it. K: Do you have to talk about my failure when I'm standing right here? T,J: Of course. K: -.-')**

At the end of the song Kakashi looked over his book and said in mock surprise," Well look at that, I have a perfect score. Maybe next time Kenzie." He then went over to his desk and made himself comfortable to read his pervy book for the rest of the class.

Kenzie sat down in the empty seat beside Takisha and groaned," I did that, why?"

"I believe it had something to do with 'trying' to kick Mr. H's ass. Oh god, Jenna's going up against Sakura." Takisha stated, bringing Kenzie's attention back to the game.

Kenzie calculated the rough outcome and said," I bet five of the chocolate bars I'll get tonight that Jenna's going to lose."

"I'm game!" Takisha shook Kenzie's hand eagerly. Takisha knew that a good actress has to have decent coordination for the musical plays.

Naruto popped up behind them both and chipped in, "I wanna get in on this. I'm betting on Sakura to win. Hey Sasuke! You wanna bet some candy on Sakura?!"

Sasuke did the same as Kenzie and calculated the outcome, but he also added in the coordination fact. He didn't say anything, he only pointed at Jenna. Kenzie shurgged thinking 'his loss my gain.' Kakashi overheard the gamblers and did some of his own calculations...He smiled at what he figured out and went back to his book.

The music started and so did the chants of encouragement. Most of the class was interested now, having overheard the bets as well. Sakura and Jenna were intense. They almost never missed an arrow. In the end, it came to a tie! **(J: In real life Sakura would have whooped my lousy dancing ass, but since I'm writing this I thought I'd make myself good at something besides acting. K: You are ****SO**** lucky this is fiction Jenna! T: My thoughts exactly. J: Aww suck it up Kenzie, you get to keep your candy since you didn't lose, or win. Same goes for you Takisha. K: "Grumbes nonsense about her winning.") **Sitting in the closest desk she could drag herself to Jenna asked," How did you manage to do so well, and not be tired! I'm exhausted!"

Sakura smiled knowingly and explained," Where we come from the girls are taught to dance as part of their training, in case one of their future mi-jobs requires it."

Sasuke mentally beat himself up having not remembered that himself. Kakashi grinned at the furrowed eyebrows he saw on Kenzie and Naruto since they'd been the ones to bet on Jenna losing.

The remainder of the class proceeded in this fashion. Two people went up, and all the others bet certain kinds of candy. At one point Naruto went up against Sasuke, and the poor guy didn't get any bets made on him...But Takisha and Jenna told him other wise to make him feel better after he lost. At the bell everyone groaned in complaint, no one wanted to go to their next classes which were more than likely going to be boring as hell compared to philosophy. Mr. H saw the hesitation and said," You're welcome to come back at lunch to play some more, but only if you go to all your morning classes." That got them out the door.

- With Kenzie 10 minutes later -

"Uh...Kenzie. Do you have to wear that with your gym uniform?" Iruka asked pointing to the unbuttoned cloak she was wearing overtop of her shirt and shorts.

Kenzie crossed her arms and replied authoritively," Yes. Today is Halloween, meaning that costumes become part of any attire worn during the school day." With a final nod of her head she smiled.

Iruka knew a lost fight when he saw one. Shrugging in surrender he said," Alright fine. But don't be surprised if you offend anyone, back where I come from a cloak like that made you a target for hatred."

Kenzie already knew this, she didn't tell Iruka that though. Instead she gave him an innocent shrug...She was pegged in the head with a dodge ball. Rubbing her aching cheek she picked up the dodge ball and yelled," Alright, who's the smart ass?!"

She didn't miss the little side steps Sakura an Ino took away from Temari. Temari in return stuck out her tongue and pulled her eye down in a taunt. Kenzie grinned wickedly before launching the dodge ball missile. The ball missed Temari and hit Sakura square in the gut. Ino doubled over in laughter as Temari snickered. Hands over her stomach Sakura asked," How did you know?!"

" Cause Temari is my friend, she wouldn't throw a ball at my face, at my stomach yes. You on the other hand still hate me for dissing Sasuke, so of course you'd throw the ball at my face. Shut up Ino! You would have done it if Sakura hadn't beat me to it." Kenzie explained in a Sherlock Holmes manner.

Iruka raised an eyebrow in astonishment, he never expected Kenzie to have such an advanced thinking process. Just goes to show that even someone like Kenzie has a hidden intellect that shines through at the most unusual times..But she showed it in a rather harsh manner, and now Sakura and Ino wanted to murder her more than get Sasuke's attention. (Yest that is indeed possible, for Kenzie has just accomplished it.)

Ino grabbed the nearest dodge ball and yelled," Fine! Then I'll peg you in the face now!" Launching the ball at rocket speed Kenzie just barely managed to dodge it.

Heart racing at a thousand beats per second Kenzie picked up the ball that Ino had just thrown and yelled back," Nice try Ino- Pig, but not good enough!" Instead of throwing the ball at Ino like it appeared she was going to do Kenzie threw it at Temari, who had been about to whip it in Emily's direction.

Temari swiftly blocked the attack with her red ball. **(K: Sorry to interrupt this epic moment, but, uh, where are the other players? I know Emily's there. J: "Paying attention to play rehearsal." Hmm, oh, Sakura, Ino and Temari got them out already. Noe leave me alone for a while it's really hard paying attention to when I'm suppose to say my lines and work on this at the same time. T: Then let one of us work on it. J:...That could work, but I don't know who to give it to. K: Don't look at me, you know I don't have the motivation for writing these days. T: I'll do it Jenna! J: Takisha, you're in Chattam, I'm in Wallaceburg...Oh! I know! Be right back! "Scurries off to unknown location." K: I have a bad feeling about this. T: Same. J: Okay, we're all set, I put the story in good hands. T,K: Who? J: You'll know when they start writing. Now shoo, I need to focus. "Shoves Kenzie and Takisha out of the brackets.")**

Both balls imobile on the floor the two heated rivals made strict eye contact, a battle of mental wits engaged. Mackenzie shifted to snatch up the only ball on her side, Temari did the same. Only she had the advantage of multiple weapons. Lifting the balls they ensued to throw them on the very spot they stoof upon.

Before the rubber spheres could leave their hands the power cut out, leaving them all in total darkness. Iruka reassured the girls that the power must be a little faulty. He went to go mess with the light switch, only to find a looming figure instead. Before he could utter a warning his throat was slashed, his last breathe fell on silent ears.

The lights then flickered on, revealing the bleeding corpse of their gym teacher. And standing over his body, splattered in blood was the silver haired evil Hidan. Blood dripping off his scythe he chuckled," So many beautiful sacrifices to make to Jashin! He shall be pleased for centuries! Mwahaha!" Screaming and running in frantic circles the girls were slaughtered one by one.

Soon it came down to only Mackenzie, Sakura, Ino and Temari. Bowing down they begged for their lives to be spared. Hidan merely smiled and shook his head. Raising his scythe he readied to lop off their heads. His scythe arced down and - **( J: Okay, rehearsal's done. Time to...get back to..." Reader over Hidan's work." H: What? It's Halloween. You gotta have a mascre! J: -.-'' "Snatches notebook away from Hidan and smacks him upside the head." K: Thank you! T: I'm gonna have nightmares tonight. "Glaring at Hidan while hugging Jenna." H: Hey, it was me or Itachi. Trust me when I say he would have done worse than me. T: What do you mean? H: Let's just say that Halloween always has a weird effect in him. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you. "Walks off." K: Did Hidan just help us? J: I think he did...Halloween must have a weird effect on him too. T: Unless he was lying to us and Itachi would have just made the story boring. J: Guess we'll never find out now. K: Why's that? J: After that I'm never letting an Akatsuki member touch my notebook. "Hugs notebook tightly in a protective way. " Now rewinding back to where I left crazy man in control.)**

"Nice eye you got girl. But can it sace you from a double attack?!" Temari chucked two balls at Kenzie at the same time.

- In Drama -

"Come on kids, where's your youthful Halloween spirit?!" Gai cried out in his Super Man costume (you know he would go for that too.) The mini Super Man beside him smiled at Takisha for the fourth time that day...Leading straight to her blushing and smiling back.

' Oh my god, oh my god! Lee is SO SMEXY in that costume...Note to self, never tell Kenzie and Jenna I thought that or they'll throw up on me...Ewww.'

The rest of the normally dressed people could only shrug, it wasn't their fault they wanted to keep their costumes clean until tonight. Gai thought up something and announced," To put you all in the Halloween spirit I have a game for you. It's called "Haunted House." When I yell ghost you have to wiggle your arms and fingers. When I yell two headed monster grab a partner and link arms. And when I yell scared to death you drop to the floor like you're dead. Last one to make the motion is out, and the winner gets any candy of their choice. Ready, Go! Scared to death!" The sound of bodies hitting the floor was heard instantly, (as well as some groans of pain.)

But it wouldn't surprise you if I told you that each time Gai called two headed monster Lee would pop up beside Takisha and link arms with her. Takisha didn't complain one bit about this, in fact each time they got linked together she would smile and blush.

Lee had to have been the luckiest guy on earth. The girl he'd gotten a crush on only yesterday was gladly accepting his arm each time they linked up. She never complained or moved to pull her arm away like Sakura most definitly would have done. Instead she would smile and even blush. Tenth time they linked together Lee made up his mind instantly...(But I'm not going to tell you what he decided since it's more than obvious.)

- In Chemistry with Jenna -

' Waaaaah! He hates me! He really hates me! And it's all this stupid cloaks fault!' Jenna was having a mental tantrum instead of paying attention to Kurenai who was explaining the fundamentals about atoms.

The second Gaara had seen Jenna in her Akatsuki cloak he turned away in disgust. Then when Jenna sat down he moved his chair over away from her.

Gloom lines hadn't disappeared from above Jenna's head since then, and class was half way over. "Jenna! Repeat what I just said, please."

Caught off guard Jenna blabbed the first thing she thought she'd heard. Kurenai nodded in satisfaction. 'Even though it doesn't seem like she's paying attention her mind is fully alert and memorizing what's being said...I wonder if she's aware of that.' After thinking that Kurnai continued with the lesson.

Having made up her mind Jenna sat up straighter in her chair and started undoing the buttons on her cloak. Underneath her cloak all she had on was a black muscle shirt outlined in pink around the shoulders and neck. (It's free dress day since it's a holiday and Friday.) Taking the cloak off and tying it around her waist Jenna shivered...The science labs are always air conditioned to prevent chemical disruptions. Jenna had forgotten that.

Teeth chattering she glanced up at the clock and almost cried. There was twenty minutes left in class, which meant twenty minutes of freezing. "Put your cloak back on if you're cold." Gaara's voice caught her frozen attention. Turning to face him she saw that he's silently moved his chair back beside her. He was staring right at her, green eyes boring into the back of her skull she felt herself start to blush.

Jenna quickly broke the eye contact to prevent any future humiliation. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself she said," I-I noticed that it offended you. So I thought taking it off would be best."

This explanation kind of startled Gaara, he didn't think she would care about what he thought. Turning his own eyes to the chalk board he monotonly said," What offends me should not concern you. Put your cloak back on." Nodding feebly Jenna pulled her cloak back on and sighed in warm relief. **(K: Jenna? J: Ya? K: You're a push over. T: It's true. J: I know...It's all your guy's fault. Especially you Kenzie. K: I'm not saying anything on that. T: So, if Gaara were to tell you to take all your clothes off, would you? J: No! God Takisha! You have such a perverted mind. T: You're the one who twisted my mind to the gutter. J: That's only because Kenzie twisted my mind, and I wanted to make it fair. K: Guilty "Says with smile.")**

- Back with Kenzie -

"Holy crap you two, give it a break already! You need to get changed!" Sparky yelled from the side lines at Kenzie and Temari.

The bell was going to ring soon, yet all they wanted to do was keep trying to hit each other. Yup. Temari and Kenzie were the last two remaining players, and neither one wanted the game to end without a winner. Both of them were exhausted and could barely hold onto a ball. Checking the time Iruka shook his head and blew his new whistle, yellling he walked into the centre of the gym," Both of you need to give it up and go get changed, now! I will not be responisble for you being late for your next class. But first I have an announcement. Starting next week every other day will be in class lessons. As well we'll start swimming in December. I highly suggest that any bathing suits you have are not too revealing." That last note was added for the girl's well being, what with the uber pervert lurking within the school. (No name required seeing as we all know who it is.)

During this announcement Kenzie and Temari had gone into the change room, so they didn't catch the last warning. They came out right when the bell rang. Temari put a hand on Kenzie's shoulder and said," Tomorrow, no matter what we play I'm whooping your ass."

"Works for me." Kenzie easily responded, leaving a befuddled Temari to go chat it up with Emily and Sparky. Temari had expected Kenzie to be a pumped up rival 24/7 like Naruto and Sasuke. Instead Kenzie had changed back to her cool laid back self. Oh well, a friend is better than a rival. **(J: Guess what time it is! To: Oh ! Oh! Tobi knows! It's time for another time skip! Right?! J: Uh, yeah. How did you know? To: Tobi actually guessed. K: That's one hell of a guess Tobi. To: Tobi's always good at guessing games! It makes Kakuzu angry when he loses candy from the cup game. T: Okay Tobi. What number and colour am I picturing? To: Um...Tobi doesn't know. Orange and 17? T: o.0 J,K: He was right?! T: "Nods" K: Duuude. J: So ya, I'm skipping ahead to last period.)**

- In Buissness -

Pein was behind his desk, glaring, he had been since Takisha walked into the room. Even with her back turned she could feel his eyes trying to dig throgh the back of her skull. 'Either it's about the cloak and this morning, or somehow him and the others saw the musical. **(J: Oh and before I forget "again" at the end of this chapter I'm going to throw in an extra bit about what happened when they ****DID**** see goldenrodfairy's 'Akatsuki - The Musical' on youtube. K:It's a classic:D ) **Takisha didn't know the answer, and she wasn't about to ask.

"Petroff, outside, in the hall, now." Pein's voice cut through the classroom silence. All eyes on her "again -.-' " Takisha slowly made her way out into the hallway.

Ducking her head down deeper into the collar of her cloak Takisha glanced up nervously. Pein's orange and grey eyes leered down at her, right into her very soul almost. "You know who we really are, you, Jenna and Mackenzie, don't you?" Pein hissed dangerously.

Too late to lie out of this one, which meant only the truth could be told now. "Ye-yes, we do."

"Do you know why we're here?" Pein asked, his voice full of warning.

"No, we don't." Takisha easily lied about that one, for her and the others didn't know the whole set up of Operation : Transfer Student.

Pein had watched her carefully for any signs that spoke of lying. He saw non, so they didn't know that their plan was to abduct her and her friends... Maybe they didn't need to be abducted if they already knew who they were. "Very well then. I have an offer for you and the other two. As Leader I invite you to join the Akatsuki. Talk it over with the other two and give me your answer. You have until the end of class, go find them." Pein then went back inside the class, closing the door behind him.

- In Italian Class -

' I don't know what's worse. Offending Gaara, or having Itachi staring at me like he wants to eat me.' Jenna thought irritably. For the past 10 minutes Itachi had been staring at her...without blinking.

The grade 10 sitting behind Jenna got up enough nerve to lean forward and whisper," Is it just me, or does Mr. Uchiha want to eat you?"

"Thank you. I thought I was going insane." Jenna whispered back over her shoulder.

Glancing up from her work again Jenna almost fainted. Itachi had gotten up from his desk and was standing in the doorway, when she made eye contact he nodded towards the hallway. Since Itachi was a teacher she had no choice but to go ,(that and he could have dragged her out into the hall if he wanted.)

Out in the hall Jenna kept her back away from the wall, she wanted to make sure she could run for it if need be. Itachi stood mighty close to Jenna, closer than she would have liked.

Trying to avoid eye contact Jenna asked," Was there something you wantd to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure your personal information was all updated." He replied holding up a piece of paper with print on it.

Jenna sighed in relief and nodded. Itachi looked at the paper and asked," Do you still live in Port Lambton in house 7498 on McArnald street?"

"Yes."

"Is your phone number still 638- 5738?"

"Yes."

"Are you going out with anyone at this current time?"

"No, I haven't been going out - huh?!" Jenna snapped out of the reverie she'd gone into. Itachi had asked those other two questions so quickly the next one she answered automatically.

Itachi leaned down closer to Jenna, getting on eye level he whispered," Just answer my questions and I won't have to hurt you. Understood?"

"Mhm." Jenna whispered, fully intimidated and powerless. Itachi had her pinned, his arms on both sides of her head and her back pressed against the wall.

"Who is your best friend?"

"Both Takisha and Kenzie."

"Do you have any precious items?"

" A stuffed frog named Krommy."

"Jenna!...Oh...Um...Itachi-san, might I be able to talk to her for a second? It's really urgent." Takisha asked, a bit unnerved to find her friend pinned against the wall by Itachi. Not to mention how close they were to kissing each other.

Itachi straightened up and walked back into the room. Jenna collapsed to the floor with a sigh of relief, when Takisha came up to her she said," You, my friend have the best timing in the world."

"What the hell were you doing?! It looked like he was about to kiss you!" Takisha demanded with her arms crossed.

Jenna looked up at her, fear still eminent in her eyes she replied," For your information I was being interrogated. Now he knows I'm not dating anyone, that you and Kenzie are my best friends and that I have Krommy. Does that make you feel any better?!"

Takisha softened up a bit and pulled Jenna to her feet saying," Oh, sorry. You can tell both Kenzie and me the full story. We need to go get her first. We have a bit of a situation to deal with before the end of class." Confused Jenna merely followed after Takisha down the hall, if she got in trouble for not asking permission to go she didn't really care at the moment.

- In Art Class -

' Splat!' Kenzie blinked a few times to make sure her eyes were clear. She could have sworn her clay person she was almost finished had just exploded on the table.

A sneaking suspicion crept up her spine to her brain.Looking over her shoulder at Deidara she leered at his smug smile. Her clay person's death was obviously punishment for escaping Deidara's interrogations yesterday. An angry anime mark on her forehead she scraped up the remains of Joe (her person) and made a massive ball. Spinning quickly she hucked it at his head.

With a pleasing 'shmuck' the clay ball struck AND stuck to his shiny blonde head. Off to the right Kenzie heard Tobi fall to the floor in a fit of laughter. At least 20 angry anime marks popped up on Deidara's head. Going into a git of rage he yelled," Kenzie do you have a death wish, yeah?! Cause I'll gladly grnat it if you'd like!"

"It wasn't Kenzie Deidara-sensei. I threw the clay ball at you." Emily stated raising a hand.

Deidara looked at Emily for a second, then," Nice try, yeah. But I don't believe you. It was obviously Kenzie, who by the way just doubled her classroom duty hours, yeah."

Kenzie opened her mouth to complain at full volume, only to be cut off by a rapid knocking on the door. Takisha and Jenna stood in the door frame (both of them trying not to laugh.) Deidara pulled some clay off his head and asked," What do you two want, yeah?"

" I have permission from Leader-sensei to talk to Kenzie about an urgent matter." Takisha, (who was Deidara's age) informed him authoritively.

Deidara grumbled something about bossy girls then waved Kenzie away. Gladly fleeing the scene of the crime Kenzie joined them out in the hallway. She would have smiled and told them about her nice job with the vlay, but Takisha looked like someone had died(besides Lord Hokage) and Jenna had an expression of pure "freakedoutness" in her eyes. Frowning she asked," What's so important that Leader would let you ditch class?"

"He knows that we know who the Akatsuki are. He offered us a spot in the Akatsuki, we have until the end of the period to answer." Takisha replied gravely.

Kenzie shrugged off the dismalness of the situation and replied," Just tell him no, we're not about to join some crazy ass group of guys and one chick. They could molest us or whatever whenever they wanted!"

"I...never thought about that...Way to go! Now both you and Jenna are gonna give me nightmares!" Takisha wailed putting her hands on her head.

Kenzie raised an eyebrow at this, turning to Jenna she asked," What the hell did you do?"

"It's totally Itachi's fault! He interrogated me and almost kissed me at the same time! I didn't even know he was about to kiss me until Takisha told me! That's all I have to say in my defense." Jenna responded defensively. Obviously Itachi had dropped of Jenna's 'Admired/Desired' list.

Making a face at her Kenzie said," Okay then, I believe that would be a perfect example of what would happen if we joined the Akatsuki."

"I get it Kenzie, no Akatsuki, Akatsuki means getting raped or molested. So how do I tell him our answer?" Takisha asked impatiently, the bell wouldn't be ringing for another 15 to 20 minutes. But Takisha is one of those girls that wants to tell important people the bad news as fast as possible. She goes by the whole bandaid motto.

Kenzie only shrugged, Jenna thought about it and suggested," Try telling him that we don't want to ditch schoolsince we're almost done." The cheeriness was very evident in that idea.

Takisha shook her head saying," It has to be a reason that not even he would think about, or he'll never believe it and ask for the real reason. And there is no way in hell I'm telling the leader of the Akatsuki that we're afriad they'll rape us!"

"No need, yeah. I'll do it for you, yeah." Deidara said wickedly from behind them. His face had an innocent/ eager to help look to it, but beneath that mask he was grinning like the devil.

Kenzie glared at him venomiously and growled," You wouldn't dare." Deidara smiled and waved, he then vanished in a poof of smoke.

Jaws dropping to the floor all three of their brains went into panic mode. Legs moving faster than normal the three girls went bolting down the halls, leaving their own smoke trail behind.

Coming around the corner to where the buisness class was they saw Deidara knocking. Acting off survival instincts they ran and tackled Deidara out of the doorway right when Pein opened the door.

Pinning him to the floor by sitting on his chest and holding down his hands Takisha and Kenzie did their best to keep him quiet. Deidara struggled and squirmed like a trapped worm (which he was.) "Get off me, yeah! I'm gonna kill you for this, yeah!"

Jenna wasn't very helpful when it came to physical stuff. So she helped out by taking Deidara's head band and shoving it in his mouth. Sighing she asked," What are we suppose to do with him?"

"Let him go for one thing, then tell me what the hell you're all doing here." Pein hissed from behind Jenna, making her jump fifty feet in the air.

Deidara took their stunned moment to his advantage and pushed them off. Taking his head band out of his mouth he pointed at them and yelled really quickly," They'regoingtosaynobutgiveyouaboguslieastowhytheysaidnowhenreallyit'sbecausethey'reafriadwe'llthem! Phew, that was a mouthful, yeah."

Pein let Deidara'swords sink for a second before turning to the girls and asking," Is this true?"

"Y-yes. We don't want to join the Akatsuki. As for the reason we don't wish to say." Takisha nervously replied.

Pein regarded Takisha for a second after she answered, then he whacked Deidara upside the head and went back into the classroom, shutting the door behind him. Kenzie checked the time on her watch and asked Deidara," Are you aware you just left Tobi with the class for nearly 10 minutes now?" Deidara's face looked like this (0.0) a second before poofing away.

"What do you think will happen now, since Pein and soon the others, know that we know who they are?" Jenna asked.

"Hopefully nothing. But if anything does happen it'll probably be them killing us, or kidnapping us and forcing us to join like they did with Deidara." Kenzie expertly replied, starting to stroll off towards the art room. The lunch bell was due to ring in five minutes, and she wanted to make sure none of her stuff got destroyed by Tobi.

Takisha and Jenna gulped first at the thought of being murdered, then shivered at what would happen with a kidnapping. Realizing Kenzie was slowly departing Jenna decided to do the same, (Itachi would more than likely go searching through her things for more information) giving Takisha a pat on the shoulder she said," Good luck with Pein for the next 10 minutes or so. See you at lunch."

"No you won't. I'm tobi-sitting at lunch remember?" Takisha mumbled sadly.

Jenna shrugged and said," Well then I'll see you after lunch. Have fun!" Jenna then ran off down the hall, not at all happy to go see Itachi again, but she didn't want to be around when Pein could forceably change her mind.

No sooner had Jenna stepped inside the classroom did Itachi grab her arm and drag her out in the hall again. The grade 10 sitting in the desk behind Jenna's seat sent up a silent prayer for the poor girl.

Out in the hall Itachi threw Jenna against the wall and asked lethally," Where di you go for the past 15 minutes?"

"You'll find out later at the next Akatsuki meeting. Now let me go." Jenna whispered back a bit harshly. Itachi glared at Jenna for a second, tightning his grip on her cloak collar briefly before dropping her to the floor.

As he walked into the class he said over his shoulder," Starting next week you'll come back to my class at lunch and write lines for three days. Miss a single day and I'll double the work and days." The bell rang for lunch at the same time Jenna groaned in frustration.

* * *

**J: Now! For the extra little bit I promised! But first I must thank Goldenrodfairy for letting me use her video in the story as well as her name! Yes, it is an actual music video, give it a watch. It will rock your socks!!! "Clears throat" Anyways...**

**- Yesterday After School -**

**Sasori sat in front of Takisha's computer, all the others stood behind him (they had nothing better to do so they wanted to be nosy too.) Hitting a few keys here and there Sasori brought up a window, leaning forward they all watched as the video started.**

**The first song that played was "I'm Blue" and it was being danced to by Kisame. He made this face (-.-") and muttered," They always have to mock my skin and hair. Always!"**

**Second up was Tobi and Sasori, Tobi's song made fun of him big time, but the real Tobi didn't get it. Sasori on the other hand was about ready to spear the monitor, you would too if you had a Disney song such as Pinochio's "I've got No Strings" to dance to.**

**Kakuzu's song was really girly, and in his head he was making calculations on how much he should charge the guy using his look. Deidara's song sent all the others into a laughing riot, the song was "Dude Looks Like a Lady." They all shut up when Orochimaru popped out and danced to "Shut Up and Sleep With Me." Deidara's face looked like this when it came to Orochimaru trying to carry him off. (0.0) When the person playing Sasori saved him Sasori said," I would have let the idiot get raped or whatever Orochimaru would have done to him." This made Deidara cry.**

**Hidan huffed when his look alike got kicked out of the line to distract the audience, he also got an angry mark when Tobi cut in and tried to get a good song, instead he was yet again insulted by getting the song "My Boy Lollipop." The real Tobi still didn't understand why his look alike was upset, he rather enjoyed the song. Zetsu made no comment or movement at the song his look alike danced to, but that's just Zetsu for you.**

**Hidan fell in love with his actual song, all though he wished the "bleeps" had been the actual words, then he REALLY would have loved it. Itachi nodded in approvement to his electric guitar solo...he smacked Tobi upside the head when his look alike cut him off and did a retarded dance off the stage. Confused but still into it the real Tobi started dancing along with the Tobi look alike. Once it was done Leader-san said,"I never want to see this abomination again."**

**When he stomped off (Konan right behind him) Deidara whispered to Kisame," I think he's just upset cause he didn't get a song, yeah." Kisame nodded in agreement. **

**And from that moment on Deidara ran away from Orochimaru at the first sight he got of him...and Tobi danced in the halls to the tune of his last song.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that! See you next chappie! 


	14. Tobi Sitting, Forced Seating, Clay Wars

**J: Well, here we are with chapter 13! WOOT!**

**K:Urgh, be quiet! "hack,hack,cough,sneeze"**

**T: What's wrong with you Kenzie?**

**K: Bubonic Plague "Blows nose into kleenex"**

**J,T: "Takes a few steps away from Kenzie"**

**To:..Oh noes! Kenzie-chan is sick! DOCTOR TOBI TO THE RESCUE!! "Materializes a doctor coat and bag"**

**K:...0.o...Uh Tobi, it's fine really.**

**To: No! Kenzie-chan needs doctor Tobi! Now lay down and say "AHH"**

**J:...Annnnywaays, Tobi, since you're here you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**To: Okay! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi says that Jenna does not own any of the Naruto people, or her friends. Only herself!..."Looks around" Where's Kenzie-chan?!**

**K: "Hiding behind Takisha."**

**T:...-.-'' If you get me sick I'm gonna strap you to Tobi's doctor bed.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen- Tobi Sitting, Forced Seating, and Clay Wars. 

"Takisha - chan! Takisha-chan! Leader-sama says I have to stay with you at lunch time today. Can we play games and stuff?!" Tobi energetically bounced around Takisha, Pein had sent him after her as soon as the lunch bell rang. **(T: Why would he do that? J: Cause they were going to have a meeting in Pein's class and they don't want Tobi attending. K: Why not? Pein promised Tobi he'd be a semi-member for digging stuff out about Takisha. J: A semi-member is pretty much just an underling that gathers information and such. That does not include attending meetings. Tobi doesn't understand that concept yet. T: I think that's just unfair. J: You know what's really unfair? K: What? J: I can't help but work on this instead of paying attention to the math review going on right now. T,K: -.- T: Jenna. J: Yes? T: Pay attention to your math review and stop writing. You're just using this as an excuse to get out of work. J: It's the last day of classes, oh well. K: You're lucky you can afford to miss shit, my mom bites my head off for not studying. J: My mark ain't that high. I just have to pass and my mom's happy. Same with my dad. K: Oh. T: Can we go back to the story now, this is getting too long. J: Ya, okay.)**

"Yes Tobi, we can play games and stuff. But if you don't mind I want to get something to eat first. Tobi can have a treat too if he's a good boy and doesn't bug all the other Akatsuki members." Takisha told him sweetly closing her locker door.

Tobi clapped his hands and did a dance saying," Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's a good boy. Tobi gets a treat! Tobi gets a treat!" Without warning Tobi grabbed Takisha and threw her over his back. Using his ninja speed Tobi zoomed down stairs to the cafeteria. Takisha laughing/ screaming the whole way.

- In the Art Room -

'Splat' wene the little mushy wet ball of clay against the back of Kenzie's head. Going off in ager Kenzie raised her vroom like a spear and pointed it at Deidara, who was sitting behind his desk pretending to be napping with a book covering his face. Slowly advancing towards him Kenzie made ready to shank the blonde haired bastard right in the gut.

Right when she pulled back to shank forward Deidara sprung, jumping out from his desk he grabbed the broom and yanked it out of her hands. Giving Kenzie a smart rap on the head he lectured," If you're going to attack someone, attack from behind, yeah. That way your target can't take away the surprise, yeah."

"Don't try lecturing me! You're a horrible teacher in class, what makes you think you're any better out of class?!" Kenzie snapped, ripping the broom away from Deidara and smacking him in the chest.

"Ouch! You bitch you hit my chest mouth, yeah! Fuck, that smarts!" Deidara cursed rubbing his chest mouth through his shirt.

Crossing her arms Kenzie firmly stated," Serves you rightr for throwing that ball of clay at me a second ago. So ha!" Deidara responded to this by throwing multiple balls of clay at Kenzie. Acting fast Kenzie threw over a table to use as a shield.

Glancing around the side she yelled," You jerk, you're making more mess!"

"I know! But I'm not the one who has to clean it up, yeah!" Deidara replied smiling happily at this fact he'd known from the beginning. Kenzie could have thrown the table at him she was so pissed now.

'I wonder if I can get this one to try and throw a punch at me like target two tried punching Kisame-san.' Deidara thought amusedly.

- In the cafe -

" Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I was having some trouble getting my stuff in my locker...You've got to be kidding me." Jenna had walked over to the table she saw the most familiar faces sitting at. She hadn't considered the fact that there might have been additions to the table where her, Kenzie and Takisha would have been.

Crowding the table with the others was Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Ino and Kankuro (they wouldn't let Sasuke join, he was too emo for Cloughie and Kristen.) So at that moment, there wasn't one available seat. Feeling dejected Jenna asked," Where am I suppose to sit? There's no available tables."

"That's not true. Gaara's table is empty, see?" Temari pointed over to where Gaara was sitting and reading a book. When Jenna thought about sitting with Gaara she blushed bright red.

Sakura's surprised voice saying," Wow, you really weren't kidding when you said she had a crush on him." Made Jenna spin in Kankuro's direction and glare daggers at him.

Kankuro smiled smugly at his handiwork and told Jenna," Hey, I have a big mouth. It couldn't be helped. Now stop trying to kill me with your eyes and get it over with already." He then made a shooing gesture with his hands at her.

Letting her head fall in defeat Jenna muttered," I hope that big mouth of his gets him killed near the end of Shippuden."

One nervous step at a time Jenna made her unsteady advance towards Gaara's table. When she got close enough Jenna said in a timid voice," H-hi Gaara, do you mind if I sit at your table?"

Gaara merely glanced up from the corner of his eye, then went back to reading. Jenna took that as a silent yes, and took the seat beside the one next to Gaara. Jenna started eating lunch in what she thought was an uncomfortable, but slightly enjoyable silence.

The others watched this whole moment holding their breathe, when Jenna sat down and started eating they all breathed out a sigh of relief.

That was when Tobi came crashing into the cafeteria, and a wide eyed Takisha holding on to him for life's sake. The ride down the stairs must not have been very nice. Tobi hopped into the food line and asked," Does Tobi get his treat now? Tobi's a good boy!"

Very carefully Takisha slid off of Tobi's back, a bit wobbly after the ride she replied," Sure Tobi, you can have your treat now. Just give me a second to stop seeing three of everything...Okay, I'm good. So what do you want Tobi?"

"Tobi wants...PIZZA!" Tobi replied happily clapping his hands (At that sight the whole table group sweat dropped.)

"Okay, Tobi can have pizza. Just find somewhere to sit and I'll bring it to you. But I'll eat it if you're not a good boy." Tobi was already at a table(in the far back) waiting patiently with his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap.

Takisha raised an eyebrow and shook her head. She would never understand that masked man...boy...person! **(K: Why would you want to understand him? It would take all the fun out of him. J: Gee, never thought about that. T: Of course you didn't Jenna, you're not suppose to think about it. It's Tobi we're talking about for crying out loud!! J: Okay, just leave me alone. T: Gladly. K: She can, but I won't! "Poking Jenna continually in the ribs." J: Piss off Kenzie! Agh!! "Runs away." T: And you did that why? K: She was annoying me, so I annoyed her back. T: You know she can get back at you through this story, right? "Evil laugh is heard in the distance." K: Shit!!!)**

She got the slice of pizza for Tobi, as well as some french fries for herself. When she got to the table Tobi ripped the white paper plae out of her hands, turned around and lifted up his mask. She heard some munching of the crust and chewing from the cheese, in probably 15 seconds flat Tobi had eaten the entire large slice of pizza.

His mask back down Tobi said to Takisha," Tobi liked that pizza. Can Tobi have pizza the next time Tobi has to play with Takisha-chan?"

"Uh...sure. But you might want to eat a little slower next time. You're going to get a stomach ache later from eating like you just did." Takisha couldn't help but act as an older mother/ sister figure with Tobi. He called himself a boy and pretty much acted like one, so that's how she was going to treat him.

Tobi cocked his head to the side and asked," Really? Tobi eats like that all the time and never gets an upset tummy...Well he did the one time when Tobi got tricked to eat dog food by Deidara-sempai." Takisha sweat dropped at the image of Deidara offering Tobi dog food and Tobi gladly scarfing it down.

- Back in the war zone -

"Do you surrender yet, yeah?" Deidara asked Kenzie from behind his wall of clay. At one point Kenzie had gathered up any clay around her and started chucking it back at Deidara. After he got hit four times in a row, in the head, he quickly made himself a wall of protection.

"Never you cheater!" Kenzie called back from her own table wall. Once Deidara had made himself his wall he started attacking Kenzie by making birds with the clay. Thus why Kenzie just called Deidara a cheater.

"The we should have a final clay-down, yeah. The first one to get hit by any clay is the loser,yeah. Agreed?" Deidara suggested, he knew the others were probably done the meeting already and the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. He needed to get the class cleaned up for sixth period.

Kenzie thought it over for a second and called," Alright fine, but win or lose I'm outta here. I'm hungry and I am not cleaning this up!" 'Dammit!' Deidara thought angrily.

"On the count of three, yeah. One...two...three!!" Both of them sprang up from behind their shelters and relentlessly threw clay balls of all shapes and sizes at each other. Ever single ball missed their targets, how that happened, I've no idea, but it did.

Huffing and puffing in quick breathes they held the last bit of ammunition they had. In their minds they said, ' Damn. How did I miss?! Oh well, for sure this one will strike.'

Deidara decided to play the cheater card and disappear. Turning in circles with her senses on high alert Kenzie hissed," You dirty cheater. Using ninja skills is totally unfair. Show yourself and face me like a man! Or are you trying to prove you're a woman?" That did the trick. Deidara came flying down upon Kenzie from the far corner. His blue eyes ablaze he let out a cry of rage, determination to win in every last inch of his body.

Kenzie smirked at his foolish attack and whipped her arm forward, at the last second someone walked into the room. Turning her attention in their direction Kenzie accidentally loosed her ball upon the idiot who had stepped into the warzone.

- Back in the cafeteria -

Swallowing her last bite of roast beef sandwich Jenna crumpled her plastic wrap, snatched up her empty pop can and stood up. Giving the back of Gaara's head a small smile she said," Um, thanks for letting me sit with you Gaara. I'll see you later." 'For some forboding reason I can't help but think that the others are going to continue doing this to me. Can't really complain as long as it turns out like it did today...I should probably go find Kenzie, I haven't heard or seen anything from her all lunch. I'll drag Takisha with me.'

Trashing her handful of garbage Jenna went over to Takisha's table, Tobi waved enthusiastically at her approach and Takisha acknowledged her with a small wave. Taking a seat beside Takisha Jenna said simply," Put a leash on Tobi or something, we need to go hunt Kenzie down. I'm worried, she hasn't come mooching to me or anyone else yet, and the bell's going to ring soon."

"Can't you go by yourself?" Takisha asked a bit confused.

Jenna gave Takisha a peculiar look and replied," Not when Itachi could be lurking the hallways for me. I need protection!" Jenna nearly grabbed Takisha's collar she was so intensely scared about the thought.

Takisha made the 'cool down' motion with her hands and said," Okay fine, I'll come with you. Nut I'm not promising to stick around if Itachi pops up out of nowhere. C'mon Tobi, we're going for a walk." Yes, sadly Tobi is spoken to as a puppu at times. Tobi gladly obliged and followed the two girls to the hallways.

- Back to where we cliff hanged -

'SPLAT' went the rather hard ball of clay against Hidan's forehead. Kenzie's face did this (0.o) until it got smacked by Deidara's clay ball. Deidara cheered and whooped in triumph...Then he noticed the rather pissed off Hidan, he smiled and asked," Um, hello Hidan-san. Any particular reason you're here, yeah?"

" Ya I got a fucking particular reason for being here. I'm here under Leader-sama's order to see what the fuck kept you from the meeting! And what do I fuck'n find?! You playing fucking war with a high school girl! Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?! And you! What the hell do you think you're doing throwing fucking clay at my fucking head?!" Hidan was in full rant mode, and poor Kenzie got in his radar to be ranted at. **(K: Not like it's going to effect me though. T,J: True.)**

Kenzie stared back at Hidan blankly and replied," He started it!" No more needed to explain Kenzie ducked around Hidan and raced for the cafeteria, leaving Deidara to clean up the mess himself.

Hidan waited a few seconds before asking Deidara," Did you learn anything about her at least?"

"Um...She's really competitive, yeah?" Deidara suggested sheepishly. Hidan rolled his eyes and walked away.

- Back with the Kenzie Hunting Squad -

"Takisha-chan. Can Tobi go see Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked. His voice had a childish tone to it, making it sound like a little boy asking to see his mother.

Takisha glanced back over her shoulder and firmly replied," No Tobi. You have to stay with us until the bell rings. Then you can go see Deidara and bug him to no ends. Okay?...Tobi?" Takisha had turned back around for a split second, but that was all Tobi needed to make a run for it.

Stopping in her tracks Takisha spun in a full circle, no trace of Tobi could be seen. Grabbing handfuls of hair she screeched," Pein is going to kill me! We have to find him!" Before Jenna could agrue that it would be better to find Kenzie first, Takisha had grabbed Jenna's wrist and started dragging her behind her.

Poor Jenna, her arm was on the brink of coming out of the socket and her feet kept tripping over each other since they couldn't keep up with Takisha's feet. When they turned a corner Jenna complained," Would you slow down for a second? If we think about it we can probably save us some time on finding him."

Takisha slowed down a little, just a little. Not bothering to look back she said," Tobi thinks he's a little kid. So like a little kid he probably did go to see Deidara. Which way is the art room from here?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just around the next hallway." Jenna replied while thinking at the same time, 'Maybe we'll find Kenzie there too since she's suppose to be helping Deidara at lunch.'

Turning the next corner both girls stopped. For the first time the whole school year, they've laid eyes upon Leader-san's partner. Konan. Blue purplish hair, origami flower and dark eyes she strutted down the hallway like a run way model. She was wearing a grey skirt and a simply blank long sleeved shirt. Konan noticed the two girls openly staring at her in awe. Raising an eyebrow and stopping in front of them she asked," Is there something I can help you two with?"

Shaking off the shock Jenna replied," N-no. We're just surprised to finally meet you."

"You have got to be one of the most tolerant woman in the world Konan. What with putting up with all those stupid men." Takisha continued. Konan finally clued in on what they were talking about and laughed, really catching them off guard.

Giving them an almost sinister smile she said," You'll see how I tolerate it soon enough. For now just be grateful for the lives you're living now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But I have one question to ask you before we go. What class do you teach?" Jenna asked determindely.

"I teach the other art class. Deidara teaches the material art class, and I teach the paper, paint and pencil art class." Konan explained to the confused girls. Just then the bell rang, sending Takisha and Jenna running after a quick good bye to Konan.


	15. The Great Hidan Hunt

**J: I am utterly speechless/exuberant at this moment! Over the past month or so when I had not been making much typing progress on this the number of watchers went sky rocketing! Thank you SO much readers!**

**K: Just to be fair to the readers you should explain WHY it took so bloody long to get this chapter up.**

**T: Yes Jenna, that's the most you can do.**

**J: -.-' "Sigh" Fine. The reason as to why this chapter too a very lengthy amount of time to post is because I lost the notebook I had been typing out of...Well that and I was at my G-ma's during march break...and I've been kinda lazy.**

**T: Good girl. "Pats on head and puts a gold star on Jenna's shirt."**

**K:...Why did you give her a gold star?**

**T: Cause, she was a good girl. Why? You want a gold star too?**

**K: Never mind. So who's disclaiming?**

**J:Uh...I dunno, grab someone with your eyes closed.**

**K: Okay "Closes eyes, reaches over into a black hole and pulls out..."**

**T: SQUEEEEE!! LEEEEEE!! "Tackle-glomps Lee."**

**L: Hello my Lotus Blossom! "Catches Takisha and hugs her back."**

**J:...Lee? You grabbed Lee?! WTF KENZIE?!**

**K: Hey! It was your idea to do it with my eyes closed!**

**J: -.-...Lee, we need you to do the disclaimer.**

**L: I would be honoured to disclaim for you. "Clears throat." Any Naruto/Akatsuki people named in this fanfiction do not belong to Jenna. That includes myself. Everyone else are real people and belong to themselves.**

**T: Oooh, that was a very good disclaimer! "Snuggling against Lee."**

**J,K: "Gagging" (No offense to any Lee fans, he's cool when he's not being mushy gushy.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Forteen - The Great Hidan Hunt

Booting it down the hallway (with their eyes closed might I add) Takisha and Jenna didn't notice Kenzie casually walking in the other direction until AFTER they crashed into her. Groaning and grumbling in complaint Kenzie asked harshly," What the hell is the matter with you two?! Don't you knw how to use your eyes at the same time you use your legs!?"

"Oh! Kenzie, you're alive...And you missed lunch. You feeling alright?" Jenna asked concerned getting up off the floor and brushing herself off.

"I'm fine, but I lost the war with Deidara thanks to Hidan...Aren't you suppose to be watching Tobi Takisha? I saw him skipping by earlier to the art room. But I guess you can't get in trouble since the bell rang." Kenzie wasn't really talking to herself at that point, but it did make sense to the others. Takisha let out a sigh of relief.

Remembering at the same time both Takisha and Jenna yelled," We saw Konan!"

Kenzie's eyes sparked instantly, getting right in Takisha's face she asked," When? Where? And what class does she teach?"

"A few minutes ago down the hall, she told us that she teachs the other art class. Deidara teachs the material art class and Konan teachs the paper art class." Takisha answered a bit annoyed at how close Kenzie was to her.

"I wanna see Konan for myself, THEN we're going to the office or somewhere that can get me out of Deidara's class. I hate using clay all the time!!" Kenzie puffed, starting to walk down the hall again.

Following after her Jenna asked," Won't Hidan kill us if we skip his class. I mean, you are his only source of amusement Kenzie." Kenzie stopped, turned around and poked Jenna REALLY hard in the stomach for that comment.

Marching on again she stated," He can live without me for today, besides, he already wants to kill me for earlier. Now let's go."

"Wait. Hold on a second. Who said anything about us skipping with you?" Takisha asked running up beside Kenzie.

"I did, and you're not getting out of it either. Not unless you want me to tell a few people who you like, what you've done in the past with your last boyfriends." Kenzie answered cruelly, the heated glare from Takisha and Jenna merely rolled off her like water.

The final bell rang, signalling that class had begun. Takisha and Jenna sent a small prayer up to Saint Jimmy for protection against anything/anyone that might try to hurt them in the next 45 minutes.

**- In Religion -**

Hidan scanned the faces in the classroom, the cloak stealers hadn't walked through the door when he'd been watching. And they hadn't come in now either. He'd give them two minutes to show, and if they didn't he'd go find the ditchers and drag their sorry asses back to class.

** - Two Minutes Later -**

"Alright that's it. Everyone shut up and stay in your seats!" Hidan howled at the already quiet class.

Stomping out of the room and into the room next door Hidan told Sasori," Watch my brats for a bit. I need to go find our targets." Hidan walked past the emotionless Sasori to the storage closet. Inside was all the Akatsuki weaponry, pushing aside Samehada he grabbed up his scythe. When he went to go by Sasori again Sasori said," You're only going to use the whip on the end, right?"

"I'm not stupid enough to get Leader-sama pissed at me you retarded puppet." That said Hidan set out for the hunt, leaving Sasori shaking his head.

**- Back with the girls -**

"Okay, this is just messed. We've been through the art hall three times, and still no sight or sound of Konan!" Takisha raged, dramatically throwing her hands up in the air.

Jenna gave her a dull look and said," What's better? Religion, or trying to find an imaginary classroom?" She made sure to be sarcastically loud on the 'imaginary.'

Kenzie happily walked onwards, ignoring her friends' complaints. She was having way too much fun with the freedom to care. They were just turning down a corner into the "F" hall when her happy state was broken by a familiar voice yelling," There you are!! I'm gonna get your skipping asses!!"

In unison the three of them screamed," Oh FUCK!!" The last thing any of them had expected was that Hidanwould come chasing after them instead of keeping an eye on his class.

Thinking fast Kenzie ran down the hall and jumped into the first open locker she found. Holding it closed from inside she yelled at the others," Go find your own hiding spot!"

Copying Kenzie Jenna scurried further down the hall until she found an open locker, jumping in and closing the door Takisha whailed," What am I suppose to do?! There's no more lockers!"

"Run like you've never run before!" Jenna whispered back through the air vent in the door.

Another set of foot steps could be heard fast approaching, Jenna held her breathe as Takisha booked it down the hall. Hidan was practically right next to Kenzie's locker when he yelled," Where do you think you're going you fucking skipper?!"

A very distinct sound of a whip being cracked could be heard, you know that whole western sound of 'Whappap!"

Jenna and Kenzie literally stopped breathing when a shriek and a 'thud' followed after . Fingers grasping for a hold on the waxed floor Takisha desperately tried pulling herself free from the whip wrapped around her ankle.

Hidan chuckled and reeled Takisha towards him saying as he did," One bitch skipper down, two to go. C'mon stop struggling. I'm only gonna drag your ass back to class. Then I'll come back for your other little friends."

In a last attempt Takisha called out," Kenzie!! Jenna!! Help me! Pllleaaassseee!?" Jenna and Kenzie couldn't reply due to the fact that both of them were trying to get air back in their lungs.

Hidan shook his head at the still squirming Takisha as he hauled her off around the corner back towards the religion room.

Kenzie waited until his foot steps couldn't be heard anymore before poking her head out of the locker. The hallway empty again she whispered," It's safe Jenna."

Jenna cautiously stepped out of the locker, her face ghost pale she whispered," That had to be the second scariest experience in my whole life."

"Well it's not over yet, Hidan still plans on knabbing us too." Kenzie reminded her, while running down the halls at the same time.

Afraid Hidan was going to pop up around the corner Jenna followed after her. The last thing she wanted was to be left alone.

** - Back to Hidan and first -**

"Hey puppet freak! Lookie what I caught!" Hidan cheered happily walking into the class, Takisha dragging on the floor behind him.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the black haired captive and asked," What about the other two?"

"I'm going after them once I've dealt with this one." Hidan muttered crossly.

Using his ninja strength he picked Takisha up by the wrist and shoved her into her desk, from out of no where he took out a rope and tied her to her chair. Josh and the others stared wide eyed at this unteacherly behavior. Hidan felt the stares and announced," This is what happens to anyone who ditches. Only worse for the guys though. So you better call the school if you're sick, or I'll drag you back from the hospital if I have to!" While Hidan was announcing this Takisha had pulled out her phone to send a quick text message to Jenna.

**- Back with the run aways -**

'Vrrm' 'Vrrrm' Jenna pulled out her black cell and looked at the sender address. Flipping it open she said," Takisha sent me a text message. She says Hidan tied to her to a chair and that Sasori is watching over the class while Hidan comes after us...Uh Oh."

"Uh oh what? What does 'Uh oh' mean, Jenna?!" Kenzie asked nervously.

"Uh oh as in we're not safe in the girl's bathroom either. She said that Hidan told Sasori he was gonna look in all the washrooms too. Think we should get out of here?" Jenna asled with worried eyes. For once they had left the locker hide out they'd jumped into the closest girls' washroom.

Kenzie nodded. Taking the lead again they rushed out of the bathroom and went for the corner. The corner was a bad idea. They turned the corner and almost crashed into Hidan.

Smiling while they screamed Hidan lunged for Kenzie. Her reflexes taking over she ducked, threw it in reverse and ran for the closest staircase. Jenna on the other hand was a head down runner, so she missed the stairway and went to the first one she hit literally. "Oof! Fuck!...K-Kenzie? Kenzie?!" When Jenna had smacked into the door she finally realized she was by herself...with Hidan coming straight for her, wicked smile and everything.

Throwing open the door and booting it down the stairs Jenna didn't pay attention to where her feet were stepping. (The length of Jenna's cloak didn't help either.) Her cloak got under her feet, causing Jenna to go flying forwards...down the stairs. Starting to scream on the way down Jenna shut her eyes and felt...nothing. Only air, but her wrist was hurting a bit. Cracking open an eye Jenna saw the stairs a few centimetres from her nose. Looking back over her shoulder Jenna gulped.

Hidan had saved and captured Jenna at the same time. Pulling her back into him he growled," You're gonna owe me for that, Spots." Jenna made a face at him for the nickname but didn't bother complaining when he grabbed the back of her cloak collar and dragged her backwards. **(T: Jenna! You're being unfair again! J:How?! T: My whole body gets dragged across the floor like a mop, and you just get your heels dragged! J: Sorry, but I'm just writing what I think would make sense for the situation. T: "Grumbles and stomps off.")**

Hidan stopped in front of the stairs Kenzie had disappeared to. He glanced at his current catch, thought about something then let go of her collar. In momentary shock Jenna didn't think to run for it until it was too late. Hidan stepped down on the tail of Jenna's cloak (he almost got her ankle too.) His hands free Hidan performed some quick hand signs, in a poof of smoke another Hidan appeared. Wide eyed and thinking about Kenzie's safety (a little) she screamed up the open stair case," KENZIE! DOPPLEGANGER!! DOPPLEGANGER!! DOPPL-MRF!" Hidan had gotten ticked off at the beginning of the third doppleganger and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Lugging her off while the dopple-Hidan went up the stairs he said," Sheesh kid!! What the hell would I have to shove in your mouth to keep it corked?!" Jenna's dirty, dirty, perverted mind took that in the wrong sense...So she shut her mouth so tight not a single breathe of air would get in or out.

Hidan ignored the sudden lack of noise and thanked Jashin for it.

** - On the Roof -**

'Wonder if Hidan caught Jenna... Oh well, not my problem..He won't kill her so they should both be fine.' Kenzie thought lazily from her huddled spot beside the door. Since the wind had picked up she hadn't heard Jenna's warning. Nor did she hear the encrouching foot stpes up the stair case.

Her eyes closed and thoughts of warm places in her mind she didn't notice the dopple-Hidan come through the door and stare down at her. Only when his shadow fell over her body and black out the pleasent sunshine did she open her eyes, yell and try to crawl away.

Dopple-Hidan grabbed hold of her ankles swiftly tugging hard so that she went on her back he grumbled," What a pain in the ass you're becoming! I should tell Deidara to do something about that Tobi. He's rubing off on you too much."

Dopple-Hidan dragged Kenzie **(K: ON GRAVEL!! X( ) **to the door and to the stair platform. Kenzie's eyes widened in horror, thinking Dopple-Hidan was simply going to pull her painfully down each step. Sitting up she noticed that Dopple-Hidan's cloak didn't go all the way to the floor, leaving his ankles exposed," Oooh! Ankles!" Leaning forward she death gripped around his ankles.

Dopple-Hidan's balance vanished the instant she latched on. Arms flailing, his hold on Kenzie gone Dopple-Hidan went tumbling down the many hard stairs. He poofed out of exsistence on the 12th step.

** - In the Religion Class -**

Hidn was just finishing up the double knot on Jenna's rope restraints when he got a strange instinctual feeling that his doppleganger had been beaten. Glaring at the empty air in front of him he growled," Fucking bitch just went up from being a pain in the ass to being a fucking antagonist!" He then stomped off out the door.

Takisha and Jenna raised an eyebrow at each other. Josh leaned over towards them and whispered," What are the chances of him NOT killing Kenzie?"

"Uh...She probably has more chances than you think. He's not allowed to kill us... But you on the other hand, should be quiet before Sasori-no-danna kills you." Takisha whispered back, making Josh glance over at Sasori nervously before sitting straight in his seat.

** - Fleeing with Kenzie -**

"Need to hide! Need to hide!...Classroom!" Rushing down the hallway Kenzie spotted an open classroom door.

Zooming in and slamming the door shut behind her Kenzie sighed in relief, only to get it caught in her throat when a familiar voice asked," What are you doing Kenzie-chan?"

Turning around she found herself in Kisame's class, and Kisame was just in the middle of a lesson. All the grade 12 students stared at her as if she was mentally challenged, and Kisame had his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. Blushing a little Kenzie asked awkwardly," Sorry for interrupting, but could I um, hide in your closet?"

Kisame's eyebrow somehow managed to rise higher when he asked back," Why?"

His question was answered by Hidan's voice yelling from the hall," I know you're around here somewhere! I can smell you!!" Kisame sweat dropped and pointed to the closet in the back of the class. Giving him a quick grateful hug she went in the closet to hide.

After shutting the door she leaned back to relax, something sharp and...scaly jabbed into her backside. Jumping forward she yelped," Ouch! Fucker! What the hell is that?! Ouch! It's attacking me!! Kisame!!"

"Shit! I forgot to wrap Samehada this morning. Don't move! It'll only hurt you more if you try to move away from it. The period is almost over, just hang on until then...And everyone else needs to be quiet and ignore the girl in the closet." Kisame yelled at the class. Kisane must be a reall cool teacher, cause all the people who had been snickering a second ago shut up. **(K: You didn't really mean that, did you? J: Ya, what's wrong with that? T: What is wrong with that? K: They didn't shut cause he's cool. Thye shut up cause he's a shark man! They're afraid he'll eat them! J,T: Oooh... K: "Palmface." J: Oh, and another thing. The Samehada that's attacking Kenzie is the real thing, the one I mentioned earlier was a fake Kisame made to make sure the other guys didn't try "playing" with it.)**

Hidan bust into Kisame's class two minutes later. Scanning around the room he asked," Have you seen tall, tan and annoying recently?"

"No. Leave. You're scaring my students." Kisame replied harshly.

Hidan knew Kisame was lying about the class being afraid, not one of them was avoiding eye contact when he looked at them. Plus Kisame has a habit of barking when he lied. Hidan couldn't tell if he was lying about Kenzie too though. He'd have to go by his word, there wasn't any reason he's insist on hiding target 3 on purpose. Kisame knows just as well as he does that he's not allowed to kill her. Not bothering to say anything to Kisame he turned and stomped off.

Poor Kenzie was going to have a heart attack at the rate it kept cutting out and starting up again. Relaxing too much she'd leaned forward into Samehada, getting some nasty scratches and cuts she yelped," FUCK!! Kisame how could you not remember to wrap your frick'n sword?"

"I had a meeting, besides I wasn't expecting one of my students to play 'Hide and Seek' with Hidan. Now be quiet, or else someone will hear you. And if Hidan asks them they'll tell the truth."

Biting her lower lip Kenzie struggled to ignore the blood she could feel oozing from the cuts and scratches.

**- In Hidan's Class -**

'Brring' Takisha and Jenna smiled at the sound of the bell. Sasori HAD to untie them now. Looking at him with expecting eyes Sasori said," Hidan asked me to watch you, not to release you."

Angry marks all over her head Jenna yelled," That's bullshit! You have to untie us Sasori! Or we'll be late for class, or miss it all together!"

"Like I said, I was instructed to watch. Not release. You're just going to have to wait for Hidan-san to return." Sasori said calmly. Josh gave them a shrug and walked off.

Takisha struggled and wiggled around in her seat grumbling," If I can get my hands free I can get us free."

Sasori almost smiled when he said amusedly," You can try, but don't get your hopes up. Each one of us Akatsuki members are trained in keeping a prisoner from escaping. I'm not promising that I'll let you get away either." At this point Jenna's head had become one massive angry mark, and Takisha continued to struggle.

Takisha's eyes lit up when she felt one of her ropes come loose. All she had to do now was fre the other hand and her arms.

Using her free hand to help untie the other Takisha muttered," How much longer until we're officially late for music?"

"Uh, about one minute. But I wouldn't trust my word. Remember I fail at telling time...Don't give me that look you wooden freak. There's lots of people my age with time telling problems." Jenna growled at the smiling Sasori.

In a mocking gesture of affection Sasori pat Jenna on the head and said," You keep believing that." If her hands hadn't been restrained Jenna would have gone for his throat (that wouldn't have done much though...he's made of wood afterall.)

Hidan walked in ten seconds later empty handed. A scowl upon his face he sneered," Fucking bitch! I couldn't find her anywhere...What the hell are you two doing here still?! The bell rang three minutes ago."

Gesturing in Sasori's direction with their heads Takisha and Jenna chorused," Puppet boy wouldn't let us go."

"Sasori...Let them go next time."Hidan simply instructed, walking past the two girls to the closet to put away his sythe.

It took a moment for his words to sink into Takisha's head," Wait! What do you mean NEXT TIME?!"

Jenna caught on then but asked instead," What about letting us go now?!"

Hidan spun on them yelling," WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'm not letting you go until I find my torment toy, and there's going to be more hunts. Do you have any idea how boring it is around here, I mean, I can't kill or sacrifice anyone until the weekends!!" Jenna's eye twitched, and Takisha frowned in fear.

** -In the Closet-**

"Kisame! Can I come out now?! I can't stand like this for much longer!" Kenzie whined in the darkness.

Her question was answered by Itachi opening the door, causing Kenzie to fall backwards onto the floor he moved out of the way just to be a jerk.) Moaning in pain Kenzie said," Owie! You jack ass! That fucking hurt!"

"...You've been around Hidan too long." Itachi said monotonely.

From her seat on the floor Kenzie glanced around and saw no sign of Kisame. A little freaked out Kenzie asked," W-where did Kisame go? I could have sworn he was here like two minutes ago."

"Leader wanted to speak with him, so he asked me to stay here and make sure you didn't die. Now get to your next class, or I'll get Hidan over here." Itachi didn't need the threat, Kenzie had left by the time he'd said 'Now.' The rest of the time he'd been talking to empty space.

**- Following Kenzie -**

"Hey Kenz, you're awfully late...Later than usual." Asuma commented when Kenzie walked into the class.

At her name David's head popped up among the crowd of talking students. Pushing his way over he asked," Kenzie why are you late?...And why did I hear Takisha and Jenna screaming bloody murder in the halls earlier?"

"Oh...You heard that did you?...Ask Josh next time you see him." Kenzie said cooly patting David on the shoulder and taking her seat.

David watched as Kenzie sat down, let her head fall onto the desk, then die (not literally.) Whatever happened last period must have done a number on her energy levels. She's usually able to sit up and yawn at the most this time of day.

** - Back with the captives -**

Still tied up in their chairs Jenna came up with a solution for freedom," Hey! Hidan! I know how you can catch Kenzie!"

Hidan had been lounging back in his spinny chair kinda dozing, at the mention of catching his target he sat up straighter and asked," How's that?"

"She has math with the smoking sensei right now, maybe you can knab her from there." Jenna explained hopefully, all the while ignoring Takisha's ' You dirty snitch! I'm telling Kenzie!' expression.

Hidan gave this information a think over in his religious brain. Smiling evilly Hidan poofed out of his chair, leaving Takisha to hiss at Jenna," Why did you snitch on Kenzie?! She's your friend!"

"I snitched so we could get out of here sooner. It'll probably take Hidan a bit of time to get Kenzie away from Asuma. So by the time he gets back with her it'll be english class. Got it?" Jenna snapped back in reply. Takisha considered this idea and just shrugged.

**- In Asuma's Class -**

Kenzie was still buried under her arms trying to pass out, she just got half way there when Asuma asked rather rudely," What the hell do you want?"

Asuma never answers the door like that. Peeking up over her arms Kenzie squeaked in fright. Hidan was standing in the door way, scanning over all the heads. His eyes found hers, he smiled pointing at her Hidan said," I found you, you sneaky wench! You're coming with me!"

Hidan moved to go towards Kenzie, but a big bad smoking Asuma stepped in his path. Blowing a cloud of smoke right in Hidan's face Asuma growled," She's staying here you creep. If you have any complaints I'm more than ready to listen." Asuma got into the ready fighting form.

"Give me a break, I'm not fucking kidnapping her or anything. We're in the middle of a game, and I'm not about to let her win either!" Hidan crouched down, getting in the counter fighting form if it be necessary...Neither of them noticed that the person they were fighting over was slipping outside a window.

The last thing Kenzie wanted was to see one of her favorite teachers get killed due to her being in the same room. Outside the cool brisk air Kenzie sighed in relief. She felt much better knowing that she didn't have to witness a blood bath...But then things turned for the worse thanks to a certain red head with puppet skills.

She didn't feel it at first, she just thought it was her idea to go back towards the school. It was when she got closer to the doors and she saw a nickle on the ground that she realized what was wrong. "Hey! A nickel!...Huh? H-hey! Body, what are you doing?! Get the shiny nickel! Nooooez! SASORI!!"

A light chuckling could be heard up above shortly before it came from behind. Unable to turn her head to look Kenzie yelled," What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go! I want the shiny nickel!"

A smile playing across his lips Sasori replied," I'm just amusing myself by helping out Hidan...I got bored, and you just happened to come along." Kenzie was crying by now over the loss of her shiny nickel.

Inside the school Sasori made sure to hide his hands and make it appear as if he was simply following Kenzie down the hallways. **(T: Uh...Wouldn't they think he's a stalker then? J: No. According to Kenzie this kind of thing is normal at St. Patrick's High School. K: It is true, remember, I did some stalking myself in grade nine and ten. T: Oh, right.)**

Turning her around the corner she started crying even harder. Hidan (a little bloody and missing his shirt...don't ask) was walking towards them, and very surprised that Kenzie was continuing in his direction instead of fleeing...As well as he couldn't help but notice the little dribble of blood coming from Kenzie's nose. Stopping at the same time she did he asked," What? Get tired or something?...Oh, it's you Sasori. Let her fucking go, you're not making the game fair. And cheating is against my religion!"

"THANK YOU!" Kenzie cried out, she really needed to wipe the blood off.

"...First tell me why your nose is bleeding. Then I'll make Sasori let you go." Hidan poked Kenzie in the stomach and got right on eye level with her.

Kenzie clamped her eyes shut after squeaking from being poked. Shouting for all she's worth she yelled," NO! LET ME GO! AND PUT A FUCKING SHIRT ON!!" In that last sentence she answered Hidan's question, making him smile seductively and lean closer to her.

She didn't need to have her eyes open to feel Hidan's tongue lick the blood off her face. Sasori in the background whispered to himself," I think this would be considered sexual harrassment."

"What...THE...FUCKING HELL?!" Kisame's furious voice rang out not too-far away.

Hidan spun around, totally shocked to hear colourful language from the most polite of all the Akatsuki. He got to blink maybe three times before a pretty blue fist made contact with his face. Wheeling back holding his broken nose Hidan cursed," Fuck! What the fuck Kisame?! Why did you fucking do that?! I mean, FUCK!" Hisan was DEFINITLY pissed now.

Poor Kenzie, her blood had gone stone cold and she was barely breathing. Sasori actually felt a little, A little-itty-bitty, bad for her. So he made her step back, then run into the religion class which was three doors down.

Jenna and Takisha, (who were playing verbal rock, paper, scissors) rose both eyebrows at Kenzie running/flying into the classroom, and hearing the commotion out in the hallway. Sasori let the strings go on Kenzie saying," Stay in here, or else I'll make you AND Deidara do something terrible together." He then left to go stop the two morons from killing each other. **(H: Kisame started it! Ki: What are you on!? You were the one LICKING one of our targets! Not to mention the target under MY watch! "Off to the side" T: Is it just me, or does this not resemble two guys fighting over one girl's affections. J: It's not suppose to seem like that. I only wanted to make Kenzie cry in fear "big grin." K..."Sobbing uncontrollably." T: I think Hidan licking her was overkill though Jenna.)**

The commotion stopped abruptly, Hidan stomped into the room bruised and torn up. He just barely caught the sound of Jenna and Takisha gaping," Oh...my...god." Glancing in their direction he smiled smugly, like Kenzie the poor girls had nose bleeds.

Shaking her head Kenzie asked," Why is it you're here and not in music class?"

"Sasori wouldn't untie us when the bell rang, and Hidan didn't want to let us go until he caught you." Takisha explained, licking her lips afterwards to get rid of the blood.

"No point in going to music now anyways with only ten minutes of class left." Jenna muttered the best she could through nearly closed lips. Unlike Takisha and Kenzie, she didn't much care for the taste of blood.

Kenzie rubbed the remainder of the dried blood off her face, avoiding the sight of Hidan's chest she asked him," Are you gonna untie them now?"

Hidan waved a hand with his back turned and replied," Untie them yourself. And if you don't leave by the bell I'll strip my pants off too." He had to restrain himself from turning around when he heard three squeaks of "Hurry Kenzie!" and "Stop moving so I can untie you faster dammit!"

Needless to say they escaped well before the bell rang. **(T,K: OH THANK GOD! J: Geez you two, I'm not that evil!...Besides, I'm saving this kind of shit for the sequel. If I use up all this fun in the story we won't have enough blood to survive what I have in store for the sequeal.)**

J: I have a question for all those readers who bothered to read to the very end of this, and are about to review! In your review, would you mind telling me what exactly it is you like about this fanfiction? I know this chapter REALLY sucked, I was on a writer's block writing this. But anyways, what's so great about this that you wanna keep reading it? If you tell me I can make future chapters more to your guys liking :)


	16. Candy Hunt

**

* * *

**

J: YAY! Me soooo happy! I'm getting a bunch of reviews AND favorites and alerts! Keep them coming me peeps! I'm also proud of how fast I got this chapter typed up :3

**K: You know these things take forever right?**

**T: Ya, the last one took up quite a bit of space. You should cut it short this time Jenna.**

**J: Very well. Any nominations for disclaimer?**

**T,K: "Evil grin" Yup!**

**J: I have a bad feeling telling me to run...**

**Itachi:"Pops up behind Jenna" You wouldn't get very far. **

**J: D8 Aw COME ON!**

**Itachi: What? Not happy to see me?**

**T,K: "Snickering and trying hard not to run away to make things worse."**

**J: -.- Just do the fucking disclaimer and get away from me!**

**Itachi: Hmph. The characters from Naruto do not belong to Jenna, nor do any non Naruto characters, they belong to themselves. But Jenna belongs to me. "Grabs Jenna and starts walking off."**

**J: AHHHHH!!**

**T,K: "Laughing their asses off on the floor."**

Chapter Fifteen - Candy Hunt

Free and a little bloodless the three girls headed for english. Hopefully some boring classwork would male their weird Halloween a little more normal.

Takisha and Jenna were walking behind Kenzie, so they weren't paying much attention to what was going on around them. Such as Kenzie stopping abruptly in the doorway for instance.

Bouncing backwards a little Takisha grumbled," What now?!"

The sound of soft dripping drew Jenna's attention to the floor, looking down her eyes went wide. A small pool of blood was forming around Kenzie's feet. Stepping around her Jenna asked concerned," You okay Ken-" The blood was coming from Kenzie's nose.

Following the direction of Kenzie's sight Takisha and Jenna's mouthed gaped open. (Followed by blood gushing out of Jenna's nose.) Kisame was writing at the chalkboard totally shirtless, hell even his pants were showing skin. His fight with Hidan had put rips in them, and somehow the shirt had been totally ruined. Kisame heard the drips and smelt the blood; he was rather embarrassed to find Kenzie and Jenna getting nosebleeds while Takisha tried pushing out of the way. Thinking fast he went to the closet and put on his Akatsuki cloak.

A 'thump' was heard afterwards, as well as a small squeak of, "Fuck!!" Jenna had fallen to the floor with spiral eyes and Kenzie had run off to the bathroom. Shaking her head Takisha grabbed Jenna by the wrists and dragged her away. In his head Kisame thought, 'I wonder what the others are going to say about this...Maybe I shouldn't tell them...That would be best.' **(T: Kisame might not tell, but I can't say the same for Hidan. J: Now you're tuning in to my thinking. K: 0.o You mean... J: Yup. By the end of the day the whole Akatsuki gang will know your weakness. "Big grin" K: I regret every minute I molded your mind to be like mine Jenna. J: And I ****don't**** regret molding Takisha's brain to be like ours. T: YAY for three minds alike! K: Except Jenna uses hers for evil workings.)**

The three stooges returned a little after the bell rang, but Kisame didn't mark them late. He's too much of a softie that way.

While they were taking their seats Kisame leaned back against his desk saying,"Alright, since today is a holiday I decided not to bother with any work. Instead you're just going to play a little game. If you don't wish to play then take a seat at the back." He ounted to 60 in his head to let any last minute deciders change their mind.

In the end there were 12 kids sitting in the back and 10 kids still in their seats. Kisame smiled at the outcome. Things worked outperfectly. His arms crossed over his barely exposed chest, (that Jenna and Kenzie were trying their hardest not to stare at) he said cheerily," I want you all to pick a number between 1 and 10."

Kenzie chose number 3, Takisha chose number 7, and Jenna chose number 8. In the end no one managed to get the same number as someone else. Smiling even wider Kisame said," Great. Now the object of the game is to find that many candied scattered around the school. You have a half hour. So get going. As for the rest of you, you can just sit back and keep track of who comes back in what order."

Kenzie laughed at Takisha and Jenna as they left the room, "Suckers! I only have to find three candies! Have fun finding seven and eight candies." She then scampered off around a corner.

From the corner of her eye Jenna saw Takisha smile, raising an eyebrow she asked," What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Just the fact that I have to find one candy less than you...That and I might get to find my Super Man while I'm searching. Buh-bye!" Takisha then went around the opposite corner Kenzie had gone.

'I'm not going to ask her...I'm going to brutally interrogate her when I see her again. But first, I need to find some candy.' Jenna thought this while heading for the classroom across the hall.

** - Skipping after Kenzie -**

Kenzie felt much better now that she'd lost a good amount of blood. 'Actually she's just light headed.' She decided to start down stairs on the candy hunt. Making a left in the room beside Deidara's she nearly screamed. Kenzie had just barged into Konan's classroom. Konan blinked stupidly at the third person to have seen and stared at her that day. Feeling a little like a broken record player Konan asked," Can I help you with something?"

"Can you move me out of Mr. KA-BOOM's class into yours? I suck at clay work! And did Kisame-san hide any candy in here?" Kenzie blurted out giddly.

A bit taken back Konan replied," Uh... I can see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Okay...So did Kisame-san hide any candy in here?!"

"Um, I don't know. You can look for some as long as you don't destroy my classroom." Konan was nice, just like Kisame. She also had blue hair like Kisame. Maybe that was why she liked her so much.

** - Going After Takisha -**

"Oh...Where oh where are the yummy candies? Where oh where are the yummy candies? Where could they all be?" Takisha sang happily poking her head around any space she could see behind.

She'd check mostly half of the upstairs hallways, the other half she would scan over later. Takisha wasn't actually interested in finding candy. She was more interested in finding her Super Man, who she knew for a fact was upstairs...somewhere... Passing the philosophy class Takisha overheard Mr. H say," Lee, for the last time. Would you stop posing on your desk. It's very distracting."

At the mention of his name Takisha back tracked. Stopping by the doorway she poked her head around the door way. Scanning the desks she found her hero...He was just taking his seat in disappointment at not getting to show off his cool rubber cape. From the corner of his eye Lee spotted Takisha's adorable face retreating around the door frame. Afraid he would have to wait until tomorrow when he wasn't wearing his impressive costume to talk to her Lee raised his hand," Kakashi-sensei! May I go to the rest room please?"

Kakashi gave a subconscious wave of approval, he was too enthralled in his book to pay much attention to his surroundings. Lee flew (almost literally) out of the classroom. Takisha smiled sweetly at him when he appeared in front of her. **(J: I wish to add that Takisha was in a whole other hallway when he appeared in front of her. T: Hehe, I like fast guys. K: What about ****WAXED**** GUYS?! What's wrong with them?! T: Nothing's wrong with them, I just like Lee right now okay?! Now leave me alone!)**

Lee blushed a little at Takisha's smile and asked," Why is it you're in the hall and not in your proper classroom right now Takisha-chan?"

"My class is playing a candy hunt game for the first half hour. I thought it would be fun to hunt down my friends too." Takisha replied. **("cough""cough" LIE "cough" "cough".)**

"I see. It sounds like an excellent game. Sadly I must return to my class. But before I go, there is something that I just have to ask Takisha. Will...will you g-go o-out w-with m-me?!" Lee's face went bright red once he finished asking.

Takisha's face managed to out blush Lee's, she was almost purple she blushed so hard! Looking down at her feet Takisha replied shyly," Yes, I will go out with you Lee." No sooner had she said those words did Lee glomp Takisha in a fierce bear hug.

In a soft voice he said," You will not regret this decision my lotus flower! I will protect you until the day I die!"

Recovering from her initial shock Takisha hugged him back and said," You don't have to do that for me Lee. But can you not tell any of the others. I want to wait until the day we perform Romeo and Juliet to tell them. Don't you think that would be the most appropiate time?"

"Yes! Of course! I understand completely! Oh no! I have been gone from class far too long! I will see you at the end of the day lotus flower!" That quickly said Lee gave Takisha a peck on the cheek and rushed back to class. Takisha totally forgot about the rest of the candy and wandered happily back to class.

** - With Jenna -**

"Argh! I've checked almost everywhere on this half of the school...Minus the classrooms. I'm sure Takisha's done checking the other half. I'll go check there...Pleeease Saint Jimmy! Be nice and keep Itachi away from me until the end of the day." Her prayer done Jenna walked further down the current hallway she'd been searching. (Oh and she found three candies in case you thought her search had been fruitless.)

Nibbling her lower lip Jenna took big hasty steps past the english and french classes. She was just going to get by the italian class when an arm grabbed her from behind. Pulled backwards into the embrace of a warm entity she went as stiff as a board.

Eyes glued open she nearly stopped breathing when Itachi whispered," You weren't trying to get away with coming near my class and not saying hello, now were you?"

"N-not at all." ' Damn you Saint Jimmy! Why do you not like me today?!' She said and thought at the same time.

Itachi's grip around her waist noticeably tightened, it was at this point that Jenna realized just HOW warm Itachi felt against her back. The heat was stronger than it should have been when someone's wearing clothes. Or more precisely, a shirt. Jenna's face went 50 degress higher than what was healthy, Itachi whispered in her ear," I had an interesting conversation with Hidan not too long ago. He told me that you and your friends rather admired his bare chest. So I was wondering, is my chest as admirable as his? Why don't you turn around and tell me."

'Fuck! Fuck! And triple FUUCK!! I'll die from blood loss if I look! I'm begging you Saint Jimmy! SAVE ME!!'

Jenna's prayer was actually answered this time. For Gaara turned around the corner just then. He ony had to see Jenna's pretrified (if not totally red) face to know something wrong was happening. Walking closer Gaara stated simply," If it's not that much trouble Itachi-san, I need Jenna's assistance. I have permission from both our teachers to have her help. And it is a rather urgent matter I need to take care of."

Itachi's arm went tense and rigid around her waist for a brief second before he let go and went back into his class. Slamming the door after him.

Jenna let out a huge sigh of relief while saying," Thank you, so much Gaara. You have no idea how much I owe you for this."

"You do not owe me anything. Only your word that you will keep away from Uchiha Itachi from now on. I will not always be there to save you." Gaara monotonely said, walking past Jenna.

Rubbing the back of her neck Jenna muttered just loud enough for Gaara to hear," It's not that easy when I've got him for my fourth period teacher."

This information made Gaara stop. Glancing back over his shoulder he said," That issue can be taken care of I think." He then continued walking, leaving Jenna in utter confusement.

** - With Kenzie Again -**

" I found another one Konan-chan!" Kenzie cheered proudly from the storage closet she had been searching.

Konan clapped her hands in a small silent congradulations. Glancing at the clock Konan called Kenzie," Mackenzie you only have 10 minutes to get back to class. You should probably hurry up."

"B-but, I've only found two candies! I need one more to win!!" Kenzie frantically whined.

Konan thought about it for a second. Looking at what she had on her desk Konan grabbed three pieces of colourful tissue paper. In quick hand movements Konan produced a little empty candy wrapper shaped as if it had something inside it. Putting it in Kenzie's hand she said," Don't tell Kisame-dan you were given it, and he should accept it. The blue fool probably doesn't remember all the candies he hid."

Without hesistation Kenzie glomped Konan, squeezing with all her strength Kenzie cried," Thank you Konan-chan!!" Kenzie held on for another minute or so before letting go and zooming off to the class.

** - Back in Kisame's Class -**

So far mostly everyone that's returned had gotten the candies they needed. Even the guy that had chosen number ten. Takisha had returned empty handed, (and wearing the goofiest grin Kisame's ever seen.) Jenna came back with a slightly pink face and five candies, (she'd found some more on the way back to class.) They were just waiting for Kenzie to get back to end the game.

Takisha broke out of her care-free stuper momentarily when Jenna sat down heavily in the desk beside her. Tilting her head Takisha asked," What happened to you? You look like someone sexy died, came back to life, then tried to molest you."

"You're REALLY close! Itachi caught me trying to pass his class without saying hi. That's what he said to me anyway when he caught me and pulled me against his SHIRTLESS chest. I just barely got away from a level 10 nosebleed thanks to Gaara." Jenna grumbled/whined/ sighed in reply.

Takisha asked worriedly," Wait! How did Itachi know you get nosebleeds when hot guys are shirtless?"

"Itachi told me he had a nice chat with Hidan before hand." Jenna replied sourly. She was DOOMED for the rest of the school year unless she miracuously went blind.

There was two minutes left of the game when Kenzie came strutting into the room. Handing over her three candies she asked," Did I win?"

Kisame shook his head," The guy that choose the number one came back first. But you came in third. Not everyone brought back all their candies."

"Guess that's better than nothing." Kenzie mumbled walking back to sit with Jenna and Takisha.

The second Kenzie sat down she knew that some tragic event had occurred to Jenna, and Takisha was happier than ever. Poking Jenna in the ribs she asked," Did you get raped recently?"

Jenna pulled the collar of her cloak up higher to hide her face when she replied," I think that would have been better than the hell I endured."

Ignoring that comment she turned on Takisha," And what happened to you that you're so happy?"

Takisha's reply came in the form of a little blush and her buttoning her collar all the way up. Kenzie could have sworn she heard a giggle too. **(K: Wow, not very good with being inconspicuous there Takisha. T: I could probably do better than that in real life. Jenna just sucks. J: Hey, my mind is slow with ideas in the morning. K: You lie! That last bit was written in the afternoon! J: .' BLAH! Now I'm going to time skip to about halfway through our last classes. This chapter is starting to become an uber chapter, and those take FOREVER to type up, I swear!!)**

** - In Chemistry -**

" Hey Takisha. Are you going trick or treating tonight in that costume?" Michelle asked slouched in her seat. Kurenai had been nice and gave everyone the day off of work since it was Halloween. (She kept a close eye on Takisha though.)

Takisha smiled and replied," Yup. It's kinda funny too. These aren't even our full costumes. We toned it down just to make sure we didn't die."

Confused Michelle asked," What are your original costumes then?" Takisha leaned over and whispered it in Michelle's ear. Michelle cracked up instantly, making Kurenai(who had been watching them) a tad curious as well as suspiscious.

When Michelle calmed down enough she said," You guys are SO dead if they find you tonight."

"That's IF they find us, plus I don't think they'll go to the extent of stalking us tonight, what with theere being little children and adults walking about. The chances of them finding us tonight is...35 percent at most." Takisha calculated. **(T: Jenna. J: Yes? T: What are our original costumes? K: Yes, what are they? J: If I told you what they were then that would kill all the fun for later. T,K: Fun? J: "Innocent smile" It's not as bad as you think. K: You're right. It'll be ten times WORSE!! J: "Bigger innocent smile." T: WE'RE DOOMED!!)**

** - In Math -**

'Poke' 'poke' 'poke...poke, poke, poke, poke, poke.' "Goddammit stop poking me Josh!!" Jenna screamed in Josh's face.

Josh just smiled and said," I'm just counting the clouds. They're funny looking."

Jenna gave Josh a stern glare and went back to doodling on the paper in front of her. (She stole the paper from Josh.) Josh peered over her should to see what was distracting her from poking him back. On the paper were a bunch of little hearts, surrounding a bigger heart that had a familiar face in the middle. Poking Jenna in the back again he asked," That's not a picture of Gaara now, is it?"

Slapping her hands on the paper to hide it Jenna yelled," NO! Go away!"

"Awww, you're blushing!" Josh teased, yet again, poking Jenna.

Jenna went to bite Josh's hand when there came a knock on the door. Turning to look Jenna froze. Gaara was in the doorway and Asuma had just gotten over to him. Whatever was being said must have been important since Asuma put his back to the rest of the class so no one could read their lips.

Jenna looked at Josh to silently ask, "What's going on?" Josh shrugged in reply," No idea." They were broken from their silent conversation when a loud hearty laugh was heard from Asuma. There wasn't a single eyebow that wasn't raised. Asuma turned to face the rest of the class, his arms spread out he yelled joyously," Great new kids! We have a new principal. Her name's Tsunade. And she's quite a she-devil, so when you meet her you best treat her with respect."

Jenna sighed in relief, (Gaara had left) and Tsunade was definitely someone who could beat the Akatsuki out of the school...Or protect her from Itachi at the most. Raising her hand Jenna asked," Can I go meet the new principal now Asuma-sensei?!"

Asuma thought about it for a second then replied," I guess it couldn't hurt. Just make sure you're back before the end of class."

Josh tapped Jenna on the shoulder and asked," Why do you want to talk to the principal?"

"I need protection, BEFORE my italian teacher goes over the limit!" Jenna replied in a harsh frantic whisper. Josh didn't get it the way Jenna intended it to mean.(Think dirty people :P)

** - In Music Class -**

Kenzie was getting freaked out now. Not only was Kabuto avoiding her, but Orochimaru kept hovering around her more than usual. Sure she thought he was cool with his sword-coming-out-of-mouth move, but this is just plain freaky! As well as annoying!

It was probably the fifth time that Orochimaru came up behind her when Kenzie asked straight out," Is there anything you want?! There has to be some reason why you keep creeping up on me!" In her mind, 'If he says my body. Run.'

"It's nothing. I'm just admiring your beautiful cloak. It's very original." Orochimaru said creepily. **(J: I just think he's creepy no matter what he does or say! He's the Micheal Jackson of anime for Jah-Saint Jimmy's! Saint Jimmy's sake...That was a close one. H: You almost said Jashin, didn't you? "Evil glare" K: Yes, you did Jenna. T: Yup, I heard it too. J: Ah ha ha ha "Stepping away from Hidan with nervous smile." H: Oh no you don't. You can't say Jashin's name without sacrificing afterwards. "Grabs Jenna and throws over shoulder." J: Noooo! SAVE ME GUYS!! T: Only on one condition. J: FINE! Whatever you want! Just hurry the fuck up with the saving! K: Are you sure about that? You haven't even heard what the condition is. J: If you haven't noticed, I'M GETTING FURTHER AWAY YOU DUMBIES!! SAVE ME!! "Beating on Hidan's back" H: "Ignoring. Intent on sacrificing." T: Weellll... J: PLEASE!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE SACRIFICED!! H: Actually the best sacrifices are young adults. So you're perfect. "Big grin." J: 0.0...AAAH! T: Okay, we'll help you. K: Hidan! Put Jenna down! H: "Grumbling" Fine. "Puts Jenna down and goes over to Takisha and Kenzie." Give it. "Holds out hand." K: "Takes out Hidan's necklace and gives it back." J: -.- I was set up! Argh! "Smacks head off wall." What do you want? T: "Innocent smile." Nothing much. Just more spots with Lee and me. Oh and more drama classes AND lunch practices. J: "Grits teeth" Fiiine. What do you want Kenzie? K: Even less than Takisha. STOP TORTURING ME!! J: "Sigh" Fine. K,T: "Big smiles.")**

Kenzie made a face saying," No it's not, Leader-san already knows that we know who you all are. Why are you even helping them? You're not part of the Akatsuki anymore."

"Oh, aren't you a clever girl. My reasons for helping them are my own. Besides, I would never miss a chance to see such precious jewels such as yourself." Kenzie shivered as Orochimaru stroked the skin under her chin with a finger.

Kabuto popped up behind Orochimaru after Kenzie was free of Orochimaru's touch. All Kenzie heard was fierce whispering, but she did catch the name Tsunade. Not bothering to wait for them to finish talking Kenzie asked," What's that about Grandma Tsunade?!"

Orochimaru actually got a momentary angry mark, he calmed down quickly and replied, coolly," Tsunade has become the new principal of the school."

"Oooh. Can I go see Grandma Tsunade?!" Kenzie asked excitedly, making Orochimaru and Kabuto raise an eyebrow.

Orochimaru tapped his chin in thought for a moment then replied," I suppose, as long as you return before the bell rings." Kenzie left after the word "suppose."** (K:# J: 0.o W-what?! K: You lied! J: About what?! K: I wanted you to stop torturing me, and what do you go and do? You torture me, with Orochimaru at that!! J: Oh...right, that. Umm. Okay. I promise that from this point on you will not be tortured! K: You better keep your word this time. "Stomps off." J: "Nasty smile." I won't torture you from this point on, but I never said how long I would ****stop**** torturing you. "snicker.")**

** - In Chemistry with Takisha -**

"Really? Well that's a relief. Thank you Gaara, you can return to class now." Kurenai waved Gaara off after he delivered the good news.

Takisha had been near Kurenai sharpening her pencil at the time so she asked," What's a relief Kurenai-sensei?"

"Hm. Oh, this school finally has a new principal. Her name's Tsunade." Kurenai replied leaning forward on the counter top of the front table.

Takisha's first instant thought, 'She can fire Jiraya from the nurse job!' A big smile on her face (that creeped Kurenai right out) Takisha asked," Can I go meet her? Please, it would mean alot!!"

Kurenai blinked stupidly from this rather unexpected question, in her mind she thought, 'Guess letting Tsunade meet the targets sooner than later would be alright. I asume Kakashi or Iruka will have filled her in about the situation by now.' To Takisha she said," Alright, but be back before class ends or I'll come hunt you down!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Getting hunted down once is good enough for today thanks." Takisha yelled back over her shoulder before closing the door. Kurenai scratched her head in confusion at that last statement.

** - In Front of Tsunade's Office -**

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?!" Takisha asked in surprise when she saw Kenzie and Jenna just approaching the office.

Jenna crossed her arms and said sternly," I'm going to ask Tsunade if she can do something about Itachi. I don't think my sanity can take it for much longer!"

"Ha! Just imagine how bad he'd be if you joined the Akatsuki!" Kenzie laughed, making Jenna's mouth shrink and her eyes dilate.

Takisha turned on Kenzie," And what reason are you here for?"

"To be honest I just wanted to ditch music. Orochimaru was being a super-creeper." Kenzie shivered recalling the horrible seconds of Orochimaru's creepiness.

"Why are you here Takisha?" Jenna asked curiously.

Takisha pumped her fist in the air with a big grin on her face cheering," I'm gonna get her to fire Jiraya. That guy is not suited for that job!!"

Both Kenzie and Jenna raised their eyebrow saying," Wow, didn't think about that." Takisha kept smiling at her smartness.

"You know we might as well go in together since we're going to see the same person. It'll be alot faster too." Takisha suggested a second after.

Jenna and Kenzie agreed, only, when they headed for the door Kenzie made sure to lag behind. She wasn't in the mood to be heading back to music all the faster. Jenna and Takisha charged ahead yelling as they went into the office," GRANDMA TSUNADE!!"

Kenzie came in just as Tsunade bashed the other two on the head. Kenzie waited a second then raised a hand saying," Yo, Tsunade!" Lady Tsunade acknowledged her with a little glare.

Her arms crossed Tsunade asked," What do you three want?" 'And more precisely, what is it that the Akatsuki want with you?'

Rubbing the spot she'd been clobbered on Jenna mumbled/whined," I'm having a little trouble with my Italian teacher, Itachi Uchiha. I think he's stalking me or something."

"I was informed of this already, and it's been taken care of." Tsunade waved a hand as if to brush the whole matter away.

Putting her eyes on Takisha she asked," And what did you come to complain about?"

"It's Jiraya. I don't think his current post is suitable for him. Not to mention the mental damage he can cause on the female portion of the school." Takisha answered tapping her fingers together nervously.

Tsunade sighed and sat down at her desk, her fingers together Tsunade grumbled," I know what you mean, but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about it. Since it was Lord Hokage who assigned him there Jiraya refused to step down unless Lord Hokage comes back from the dead and fires him. Jiraya won't budge. You're stuck with him for the rest of the school year girls. I suggest you be careful and don't do anything that'll put you in his care." Takisha, Jenna and Kenzie ground in misery. At the same time they thought ,'Nooo! The pervy sage will mentally scar the hell out of us!!'

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Kenzie now and asked," And your reason for being here would be...?"

Kenzie shrugged and mumbled," I wanted to come meet you...And get out of class." She gave Tsunade a crooked smile at the end of her sentence. That made Tsunade sweat drop AND get an angry mark at the same time.

Waving her hand again Tsunade grumbled," You said what you wanted to say, now get back to class! I don't need three idiots hanging around me when Naruto annoys me enough as it is."

Nodding vigorously Takisha and Jenna said," Right, see you later Grandma Tsunade!" They made sure to run for it afterwards to avoid getting hit. (Tsunade threw her stapler after them.) Kenzie just waved and strolled out of the room. Leaving Tsunade shaking her head. **(K: You know what? J,T: What? K: You guys are just like Naruto. T: Huh? J: That's not possible. There can only be one female Naruto. K: Okay. But which one of you is more like Naruto? T: Uh...I dunno. J: It has to be you Takisha. Like Naruto you'd fall for the easiest traps if they had something shiny as the bait. Remember Naruto fell for the bell. T: -.- Ya, you're sadly right. K: So, that means you're Sakura Jenna. J: Eh? K: Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice in the Shippuden series. J: Fine, then that makes you Sasuke, you EMO! K: D8 WTF?! Do I look like I have a duck's ass for hair?! J: No, but you acted like Sasuke would have when we went to see Tsunade. K: "Grumbling.")**

"I don't want to go back to class. Will one of you guys skip with me?" Kenzie pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Takisha shook her headsaying," Sorry, but Kurenai threatened to hunt me down. And once is enough for one day thank you!"

Kenzie turned her puppy dog eyes on Jenna pleadingly. Jenna covered her eyes and said," The idea is tempting, but all my crap is still in the class. So unless I go back I'm gonna be screwed tomorrow."

"Awww, you guys suck! If I get in trouble I'm telling Tsunade or Orochimaru that you guys made me." Kenzie complained stomping off down the hall.

"Think she's going to ditch?" Takisha asked.

"Nah. She's not that stupid. Besides, did you see any of her stuff from music class in her arms?" Jenna asked knowingly.

Takisha caught on and smiled. Like Jenna, Kenzie hadn't brought anything from music class with her. Meaning Kenzie had to go back for it. **(J: I'm gonna kill it there. I have no more ideas for the rest of the school day. But I do have tonight ready. So I'm gonna time skip!)**

****

J: "Panting" I got away from him! Phew!

T: Did he rape you?

J: NO!

K: Damn...I mean, ask this chapter's question.

J: "Glaring at so-called friends" Like last chapter I wish to ask for some insight about the story. We would like to know what are your favorite things said, if you have any favorites, and it doesn't have to be just for this chapter. It can come from any chapter in the story. There was another question that Kenzie came up with, but sadly I cannot remember it.

K: "Glaring" You're asking it at the beginning of the next chapter.

J: Okay! Okay! But yes, that is your designated question if you wish to answer it. Toodles!


	17. Trick or Treating

**J: Alrighty, today I'm not really in the mood to drag some random person in to do the disclaimer. So I'm making Kenzie or Takisha do it this time.**

**K: SHOT NOT!**

**T: I loathe you both.**

**J,K: We love you too.**

**T: Any Naruto characters named do not belong to Jenna, any other people mentioned besides the Naruto characters belong to themselves...Except Jenna cause she belongs to Itachi still, and I belong to Lee :)**

**J:..."Seething glare of death." I'm gonna get you for that.**

**T: xP**

**K: "Shaking head."**

Chapter Sixteen - Trick or Treating

"Sempai!! Tobi's bored! Can Tobi go trick or treating?!" Tobi whined, pulling on Deidara's cloak sleeve continuously.

Slapping his hand away Deidara growled," Don't ask me, yeah. Going out in public is Leader-san's decision, yeah." Tobi let that information sink in for a second, when he finally had soething fiured out Tobi ran off. Letting Deidara sigh in relief.

Leader was just discussing the idea of Kenzie changing over to Konan's room when a very annoying voice in the distance was heard," LEADER-SAN! LEEEADER-SAAAN!! TOBI HAS A QUESTION!!"

Angry marks all over his head Leader-san grumbled," What is it Tobi? I'm very busy right now."

"Tobi wants to go trick or treating! Can Tobi go trick or treating since he's a good boy?!" Tobi was making himself sound as pathetic and desperate as possible.

Exchanging a look with Konan, Leader replied a little more calmly," It wouldn't hurt I guess. But you have to go trick or treating with all the others...Except Konan and myself. As well I want you to do the treating and tricking in Port Lambton."

Tobi clappe his hands gayly and asked," You mean Tobi might get to see where Kenzie - chan, Jenna - chan, and Takisha - can live?!"

"Yes, if you're lucky you can." Leader replied evilly. Tobi of course didn't catch the evil behind it, he only caught the words then dashed off to where all the others are.

**- In the Teacher's Lounge-**

Everyone was silently dong something, even Hidan if you can believe it. Itachi was reading his stupid book, Kisame was marking essays, Sasori was fiddlng with a new puppet, Kakuzu was counting candy, Zetsu was pulling is last victim's hair out of his teeth and Hidan was polishing the blade on his sycthe. Tobi killed the silence in three seconds flat. " Tobi's a good boy! Tobi has great news!"

"We don't fucking care Tobi. Now beat it before I sacrifice you." Hidan grumbled threatninly.

"B-but Leader-san said you guys have to come trick or treating with Tobi!" Tobi whined. This made everyone in the room stop what they were doing, and glare at Tobi wishing him death a million times over.

Feeling the heat and pressure Tobi covered is head whining," T-Tobi'll tell Leader-san that I couldn't find you. Tobi's sure it'll be fine since Takisha-chan, Kenzie-chan and Jenna-chan will be with Tobi!"

Tobi turned to leave, only to be grabbed on both shoulders and thrown on his back. Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame loomed over Tobi. Hidan bent down to get right in Tobi's face when he said," You're not telling Leader anything. We're coming with you, you like it or not."

"O-okay, Tobi's a good boy. Tobi won't tell Leader-san anything." Tobi sweat dropped nervously, his trick or treating might not be as nice as he thought it would be.

**- In Port Lambton -**

"I feel a little better about our costumes now that THEY'RE not around to see." Takisha commented adjusting her own head band. Her pony tail got caught in the knot of cloth.

"I know what you mean, Hidan would kill me if he saw me right now." Kenzie put in, slicking her hair back with a little more hair gel. **(J: Have you figured it out yet? K: I want to kill you right now, does that answer your question? T: I don't get it! J: Okay, I'll write a little more, and see if that helps.)**

Only able to see with one eye Jenna asked," Are you ready yet? This mask is hard to see through. How can Tobi even find Deidara much less constantly hug him?!" **(T: Jenna, you didn't. J: Yes, I did. K: See, don't you want to kill her? T: Depends on who I am. "Glaring at Jenna." J: You have a little brother. T: Ya, I want to kill you. "Lunges for Jenna's throat." J: Wah! Can you blame me for having a poor imagination for a Halloween costume?! "Ducks under random bed." K: Yes!)**

Decked out with a fake scythe, a head band around her neck and a Jashin circle drawn on her palm in eyeliner Kenzie made the perfect Hidan look alike. While Jenna an excellent, if not short, Tobi look alike. Takisha on the other hand, didn't have the personality, but the looks were close enough (They had to make lines down her face using eyeliner.) For trick or treat bags they'd painted the Akatsuki cloud onto a garbage bag in acrilic paint.

It was 7:30 pm and the three of them had been trick or treating for a half hour. Their bags had some candy, but not enough to satisy their unquenchable desire for candy.

Munching on an 'Oh Henry' bar Jenna muttered," We've already hit all the big houses, yet we're still not even close to a full bag...And these are the small garbage bags!!"

"Oh shut up Jenna. We have until nine before we have to go in. Besides, we're not even half way through Port Lambton." Kenzie grumbled, just about to hit Jenna upside the head.

Takisha stopped walking for a moment, making Jenna stop and look at her. (Kenzie kept walking.) Takisha had her back turned to the others when she asked," Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jenna and Kenzie asked at the same time.

" I could have sworn I heard screaming, little girls screaming." Takisha replied gravely.

Jenna and Kenzie stayed silent for a moment to see if they could hear anything. All they heard was silence and the wind blowing in the trees. After another minute Kenzie asked," Are you sure you're not just being paranoid? You know, to freak out Jenna?"

"Hey!"

"No, I seriously thought I heard screaming...There! Do you hear it?!" Takisha pointed over to the nearest corner. Keeping silent Jenna and Kenzie actually heard two high pitched screams. But the eerie thing was that it was getting closer.

Holding stalk still the girls didn't dare blink. Then right when they thought it would continue forever two little children (one dressed as a fairy princess, the other a little pirate) came rushing around the corner. Tears streaming down their pale faces. Being the more concerned of the three of them Takisha got down on one knee and asked," What is it? What's wrong you two?"

"Th-there was a scary man! He jumped out of the bushes and said he was going to kill us!" The fairy princess cried out in reply, nearly heading into hyper ventalation.

"He took our candy too!" The pirate added in calming down a little out of anger.

Kenzie and Jenna raised an eyebrow at each other while Takisha soothed the little ones.

After they ran home Takisha asked," Think we should go check it out?" Kenzie nodded yes, and Jenna nodded NO!...Kenzie ended up dragging Jenna.

Going around the corner Kenzie put her senses on high alert, it didn't do much for her though when a certain silver haired sadist jumped out of the bushes screaming," I'm Gonna Ki-...WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE ME YOU FUCKING BITCH?!"

"AAAAHHH!! H-HIDAN?!" The three of them shrieked pointing while jumping back ten metres.

"Could you three possibly be any louder, yeah? Jeez, we could hear your screams three houses down, yeah!" Deidara grumbled poofing up beside Hidan. Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Sasori, Kakuzu and then Tobi came charging over.

**(K: Wh-what the fuck Jenna?! You just-just murdered my Halloween! T: They're the holiday busters I tell you! J:...Well too late to change it now, it's written in ink. Live with it. K: Scratch it out! T: I want a nice night Jenna. A nice night!! J: Fine, I'll try and keep the night bloodless and not ****AS**** scary. Okay?! K: That's fine with me. T: Alright "still pouting.")**

" Wh-What the hell are you all doing here?!" Kenzie shrieked pointing at the lot of them.

"A better question would be, what are you doing dressing up like us?" Itachi countered glaring nastily at Takisha, (who had long since hidden herself behind Kenzie.)

Tobi grabbed Jenna up in a hug cheering," Jenna - chan is dressed like Tobi! Tobi's a god boy! Jenna -chan is Tobi's little sister! Yaaay!" Jenna sweat dropped and tried to ignore Deidara's dirty glare.

Takisha (still behind Kenzie) replied," We came up with these costumes BEFORE you guys invaded the school. So you can't hurt us for them!"

"Hn." Was Itachi's stout reply.

"Oo! Oo! Tobi's a good boy! Can Tobi go treating with you? Puh-leeeaaassseee!" Tobi pleaded, or begged, squeezing Jenna all the harder.

Kenzie said right out," Uh, no! Sorry Tobi, but if you came with us, then all these other losers will have to tag along. And they already annoy the hell out of me at school!!"

"Pfft. Don't be ridiculous. I only give you half the hell I give to smart asses like you." Hidan poked Kenzie harshly in the ribs. Kenzie swatted away his hand, his words sank into her head. Causing Kenzie to fall over foaming at the mouth. Hidan smiled.

Deidara couldn't resist, he picked up a stick and started poking her with it. Kisame slapped him in the back of the head.

Tobi squeezed Jenna again then dropped her crying," B-but, Tobi's a good boy!! Tobi got Leader - sama's permission to come here! Pleeaasse!"

Takisha and Jenna shrugged at each other. They had to agree with Kenzie, if Tobi came along then the others would have to come too. But poor Tobi was so heart broken. Nibbling on her bottom lip Jenna thought over all the reasonable decisions for their current situation. One decent idea stood out from the others. Going over to Takisha she whispered the idea to her. Takisha thought it over and nodded.

Not bothering to ask Kenzie Jenna said to Tobi," Okay, you can join us. But on one condition!" All the Akatsuki guys raised an eyebrow, waiting for this obviously stupid condition.

Takisha finished for Jenna," Tobi can join us, but all of you have to stay 20 metres away at all times. If you come any closer then that then we'll call it a night."

The guys exchanged brief glances with each other before turning to Kakuzu. Kakuzy walked forward with his arms crossed saying," That's not acceptable. 15 metres."

"16 metres." Takisha shot back.

"14" Kakuzu retalliated (poorly or was it?)

"18" Takisha stepped closer to Kakuzu, too caught up to care how close she got.

"17" Kakuzu suggested, he knew what he was doing.

"15! Wait!" Takisha tried to call it off but Kakuzu had grabbed her hand in a shake, sealing the deal against her will.

Jenna got up beside Takisha and said," Remind me never to let you try and haggle...Where'd Kenzie go?"

"She was on the ground a second ago..." Takisha and Jenna spun in circles looking for their fallen comrade, the guys kinda helped. They looked around too. That's about it though.

Tobi noticed a helpful clue on the ground, pointing it out he said," Tobi's a good boy! Tobi found Kenzie's foam trail!" Indeed there was a trail of foam, going straight into the bushes that Hidan had jumped out of.

Parting the green prickly bushes they found Kenzie dumping bags of candy into her own bag. Spinning around her eyes went wide like a deer caught in the headlights. Laughing nervously she said," What? This candy was just sitting here, and I couldn't let it go to waste."

"It wasn't going to go to waste you fucking bitch! I was collecting it for myself! Give it back!!" Hidan roared grabbing up the bags Kenzie hadn't emptied.

Tilting her head Takisha asked," Where exactly did you get all those bags from anyway Hidan?"

Hugging the goodie bags tightly to his chest Hidan replied," All te little brats I scared the shit out of dropped them. So I decided, why the fuck not?! Eating candy isn't against my religion." Hidan was rather proud of this excuse. Jenna and Takisha leered and sweat dropped at the same time. Kenzie was mourning over the loss of all that yummy candy not going to fill her tummy. **(K: No, mourning is an understatement Jenna. I would be balling my eyes outs and trying to steal it back!! He's evil! I can't let pure innocent candy be held captive by that fiend. H: Who you calling a fucking fiend?! "Mowing down on the candy just to spite her." K: 0.0...Waaah! Would you just leave me alone! You fucking jerk!! H:..."Grabs another handful of candy and eats it right in her face." Omn nom nom!! K: Waah! Kakuzuuuu!! "Glomps Kakuzu who came out of nowhere." Ku: W-what's the meaning of this?! ./. H: I'm just messing with her "Eating candy still." Ku: Well stop it!...Let go og me!! "Pushes Kenzie off and stomps away." J: "Grabs Kenzie and drags away from Hidan who is smiling mockingly at her.")**

" Hidan why don't you just admit that you've been scaring the children so that you can STEAL their candy?" Takisha said annoyed.

Hidan shrugged at her in a way of brushing her words off. He then walked away from the others a little and put the candy on the ground. Performing the hand seals Hidan whispered," Teleportation-jutsu." In a flash the candy vanished (probably back to the school) and the three girls were blinking stupidly at him.

When he noticed he asked," What the fuck is that look for?"

Jenna pointed accussingly at him and stuttered," Y-you can do c-complicated jutsus here too?!"

"We can do everything here, that we can do back in our own world, yeah." Deidara answered clearing out his ear with his pinky. This newest bit of information placed dread and despair on the girls. With them being able to perform all their jutsus they can threaten them to do anything they wanted.

Tobi grabbed Kenzie and Takisha and asked whinely," Can we go treating now?! Tobi's a good boy and didn't say anything for a REALLY long time!"

"Yes Tobi, we can go treating now. But first thing first, all you guys need to stay 15 metres back like we agreed on." Takisha firmly stated glaring purposely at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu glared back and stomped away for 15 metres. All the others followed reluctantly. When they stopped beside Kakuzu he leaned over to Sasori and whispered something to him. Sasori smiled and whispered back," Let's give them a little bit of freedomfirst. They have five houses of time." Kakuzu nodded.

15 metres ahead the three girls and Tobi were at their first house. Knocking on the door Tobi asked," What do I say when someone comes to the door?! Tobi's never done this before!"

"You just hold your bag out a little and say 'trick or treat' and after they give you something you say 'thank you.' okay?" Jenna explained. Tobi nodded in understandment and looked back at the door eagerly.

An elderly lady opened the door with a bowl of candy under her arm. Smiling sweetly she said," Well aren't you lot funny looking characters."

"Trick or treat!" Tobi cried out jubulantly holding his bag out to the rather startled lady. Jenna, Takisha, and Kenzie sweat dropped.

After letting her old heart recover it's beating pattern she gave Tobi two little chocolate bars, Tobi then cheered loud and proud," Thank you grandma lady!! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi got his first halloween candies!!" Tobi then leaped right over the lady's porch railings (which were a decent height up) and ran around in circles on the ground.

The lady stared open mouthed for a moment before Takisha politely explained," Sorry about that, he's a little slow in the head. He was dropped on his head as an infant." The lady nodded in sympathetic understandment, out of pity she gave them each five pieces of candy.

After saying their thanks they caught up with Tobi who was jumping up and down like a jack rabbit in impatience. Kenzie grabbed Tobi by the shoulder and said as nicely as possible," Tobi you need to tone down the energy. Alot of the people around here are old and will die from being surprised. You almost killed that lady back there! Do you get what I'm saying Tobi?" Tobi nodded, but he really wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking about all the candy he was going to get.

At the next house they got lucky, the guy at the door was in his late thirties. When Tobi yelled," Trick or treat!!" He merely blinked for a second before giving Tobi his can of pop. Tobi whooped and hollered on the sidewalk.

When the guy raised an eyebrow at this Kenzie grumbled," Sorry, he's European." The guy nodded, but he didn't give them a pity pop.

On their way to the next house Jenna whispered," Let's stick with the first story, we get more out of it." Takisha and Kenzie nodded. So for the next three houses that's the story they told, and all three houses gave then twice as much candy out of pity/ sympathy. Yet Tobi was cheering like he'd gotten a thousand candies in his bag.

Sasori waited for them to step onto the sidewalk before casting his chakra strings on them. He smiled in satisfaction when they froze in mid-step.

Eyes wide in fear, pale skinned and barely breathing the three girls nearly cried. Having control over her mouth Jenna asked," Please, please, pleeease tell me Sasori didn't just use his chakra strings on us!"

"That'd be lying if I did Jenna." Kenzie muttered.

Able to turn her head a little Takisha yelled," hey! The agreement was 15 metres apart you jack asses!" Takisha really wasn't happy.

"The agreement was that WE were to stay away from you at 15 metres. You never said that YOU had to stay away from US. Need to be a little more specific when you're dealing with me chickee." Kakuzu was smiling proud and smug under his mouth covering at his cunning intelligence.

Thinking they were done arguing Sasori made his new living puppets turn around and start walking back towards them. Hidan thought about this lovely scenario and decided it could be made better. Leaning over to Itachi and Deidara he whispered something to them. Itachi raised an eyebrow, Deidara smiled big and cheeky, and Hidan beamed at his clever idea.

Tapping Sasori on the shoulder Hidan whispered his plan to him, Sasori made this face (-.-') he grumbed to Hidan," You know that's the stupidest idea ever."

Hidan crossed his arms and hissed," You're just jealous that I thought of it and no one's going to hug you."

"I could make all three of them hug me instead of any of you." Sasori threatened, making Hidan glare and stomp over to the other two. (Just like a pouting three year old.)

Takisha, Jenna and Kenzie knew something was wrong the second Hidan had gone over to talk to Sasori. Keeping her voice low Kenzie muttered," My whole blood system just went below zero."

"Well we're screwed." Jenna whined. That comment was confirmed by Itachi, Deidara and Hidan stepping ahead of the others. Hidan and Deidara raised their arms out while Itachi just smirked.

Five steps before they reached the rather eagerly waiting guys Sasori decided to be a smart ass and switch the order around. So Kenzie went flying into Deidara's arms and Takisha went flying into Hidan's arms...Jenna ended up walking up to Itachi and hugging him. Hidan still firmly hugged Takisha, (who's face was bright red.) but he growled in his head, ' Damn you Sasori. I wanted to make the tall one get a nose bleed or something.'

Deidara was enjoying the switch, keeping a firm hold on Kenzie he whispered," This is payback for the hell you've caused me, yeah." Moving his hands up to her collar he placed his palms against her skin. The mouths on his hands instantly started licking and nipping.

Almost screaming bloody murder Kenzie yelled," Deidara I swear I'm going to strangle you when Sasori lets me go!"

"That's **if **he let's you go, yeah." Deidara made sure to point this little factor out.

Hidan had let go of Takisha by now and Sasori had released her. Jenna was still stuck to Itachi, and she was making sure not to look up in his eyes. Through gritted teeth(she was trying to break free.) Jenna said," Sasori, let me go please."

Sasori seemed to think about it for a second before saying," No. I'll let you go when Itachi hugs you back." Takisha snickered while Jenna gaped in horror at him.

Kenzie was about ready to bite Deidara's nose off when she felt her muscles return to normal. Allowing only a corner of her mouth to turn up into a smile she sweetly said to Deidara," Oh Deidara..."

"Yeah?"

'SMACK!' That was the beautiful sound of a palm meeting a stupid man's face. **(T: You know it's a good thing Sasori let you go and let you slap him Kenzie. K: Why's that? T: For two reasons. 1) Deidara was going to kiss you in a second. K: Whaaat?! T: And secondly, Kisame was about to beat him into a pulp using Samehada. K:...Really? T: Really. K:...Aww, I would have loved to see that.! Where is he? Kisame! Ki: Yes Kenzie-chan? K: Can you do me a little favor? Do you think you could beat Deidara into a pulp using Samehada? "Batting eyelashes flirtatiously." Ki: "Blush, big smile" Love to. Want me to get it on camera too? K: Sure! "Glomps Kisame" Ki: o/o I-I'm gonna go get to it then. See you in a few. "Goes off with Samehada and camera ready." K: Heehee.)**

So now Kenzie was free and Takisha was free, only poor Jenna was stuck to Itachi...Who still refused to hug her back. Glaring at Sasori she yelled," Come on Sasori! This it total unfairness. You know pretty damn well Itachi won't hug me back!"

"Ya, and we want to get back to trick or treating." Takisha added in, hoping it would help save Jenna.

Sasori made a face to make them think he was thinking, in reality he knew what he was going to say already. Turning back to Jenna he said," I'm not letting you go until Itachi hugs you back. When is it you three must head home?"

"It was nine your mom said, right Jenna?" Takisha asked Jenna trying to remember.(The hug had scrambled her thinking.)

"Ya, if I'm not home by nine my mom will bite my head off...No, not literally Zetsu. Why you want to know Sasori?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"That leaves an hour and 20 minutes for trick or treating. Itachi how much can you carry weight wise on your back?" Sasori ignored Jenna's question and asked Itachi instead. At that question everyone knew what Sasori was planning.

"Sasori, don't even." Jenna growled (the threatning expression on Jenna's face was not seen due to the mask.)

Itachi raised an eyebrow and replied honestly," A little over 400." Itachi knew what was coming next so he didn't bother asking why.

Sasori scanned over Jenna's body structure and calculated in his mind how much she might weigh. Obviously she would weigh nothing to Itachi. Smirking he raised both hands and made Jenna let go of Itachi. Eyes wide Jenna screamed," Sasori if you do it I swaer to God AND Saint Jimmy AND JASHIN I will give you hell for the rest of your puppet life!!" Sasori heard this, but he ignored it. Since Itachi was in on what was happening Itachi turned around and crouched down. Sasori controlled Jenna so she jumped upon Itachi's back and link her arms around his neck.

Itachi effortlessly stood back up, he also grabbed Jenna's legs to help keep her on his back.

Face bright, bright red Jenna muttered into Itachi's collar," I'm making a mental list of who to kill right now. And you two are on the top of the list just so you know." She could have sworn both of those usually emotionless idiots smirked at each other.

Kenzie was dying on the ground in laughter, and Takisha was doing everything possible not to smile or snicker. All the others didn't mind laughing along for a bit. When they calmed down Jenna asked Takisha," Do you mind carrying my bag of candy and taking my mask off? I don't think I'll be getting down from here anytime soon."

"Ya no problem, but you gotta give me any pops you get from this point on." Takisha said conivingly.

Puffing out her cheeks Jenna spluttered," Fiiine." Takisha beamed happily and retrieved Jenna's candy bag and removed her Tobi mask. (Jenna's face was still bright red.)

On the move again as a giant group no one seemed to notice how unusually quiet it was, for Tobi had gone without them. He was now on the other side of town, and his bag was almost full. Poor Tobi was lost, and had no idea that he was. **(K: Oh noes! Jenna! We need to save him! J: Don't worry, he'll be fine. I promise. T: But, he acts like a five year old Jenna. How can he be fine in a town he knows nothing about?! J: Calm down! Trust me! I'm the author, I'm not about to lose one of the Akatsuki members. The next day of school wouldn't be as much fun. K: Okay, I'll take your word for it. But if anything happens to Tobi I'm going to kill you. J: -.-')**

At the next house Takisha and Kenzie went up to the door. When the old man opened the door he saw two girls...then the gang og guys and one chick in the background. The sight of them all wearing the same cloak gave only one impression, 'gang.' For the first time in their lives someone closed the door in their face on Halloween night. Mouths gaping open Takisha and Kenzie faced each other, blinked at each other, then glared at the guys. Throwing her hands in the air Takisha yelled," This is why I didn't want you guys near us while we went door to door! With all of us dressed the same we give off a sense of threat!"

"It's okay, I know how to get back at them." Kenzie stooped down and picked up the tiny carved pumpkin from the porch. Carrying it down the steps and onto the road she threw it down as hard as possible. The result. Pumpkin guts all over the road.

This unexpected move got a group eyebrow raise. Kenzie noticed and asked," What? He deprived me of candy, so I deprived him of a pumpkin. Fair is fair. But you guys are all cheaters, so you wouldn't understand that concept." That last bit was to make sure she had annoyed them in payback for the forced hug.

Figuring something out Jenna asked from her spot on Itachi's back," Are you going to smash a pumpkin everytime you don't get candy?"

"Yes, yes I am." Kenzie curtly replied marching on to the next house. The guys were unphased by this and simply followed after.

Stopping in front of the next house Jenna asked," You gonna hug me now Itachi?"

"No." He replied. He smirked at the groan of anguish he got in response.

Takisha came back down first, again candyless. She came down just in time for her to catch Jenna's groan and Itachi's smirk. Walking up to him she bluntly asked," You're enjoying that fact that Jenna's your human knapsack aren't you?"

Itachi almostglared at Takisha, instead he avoided her by walking away. As he went Takisha heard him faintly whisper," Maybe a little." Takisha shook her head at that. Torturing Jenna must be his only source of amusement. **(T: Oh I get it! J,K: You get what? T: Jenna's way of sharing which Akatsuki member likes who! J: I have no idea what you're talking about Takisha. T: Yes you do. K: Tell me!! T: I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You see it's all a matter of actions. Itachi is torturing Jenna by forcing her to stay on his back, yet he's enjoying it. K: So...HIDAN LIKES ME?! 0.e T: Nope, you're safe from him. He just likes messing with you alot. Kisame is the one that likes you. K:...Okay...What about you? T: I have Lee! I don't care if any Akatsuki members like me or not! J: You just ruined it all you know? Not the plot, but the character secrets!! "Pouting" T: Oh you're just sulking cause you're forcing the torture on yourself to make an interesting story, yet you really want someone else. J: Shut up right now! Before you really ruin things for the readers! T: Okay fine!)**

To Kenzie, Takisha, and Jenna's dismay not a single house out of the 11 they went to gave them candy. Meaning there were 11 smashed pumpkins down the road behind them...Itachi hadn't hugged Jenna yet either.

Sighing Jenna looked up at the night sky. It was a great night for trick or treating. They sky was cloudless and the moon was nearly full, all the stars were clearly visible in the blackness. Jenna smiled for a second before an annoying blonde cooed," Aww, someone's enjoying themselves on Itachi's back, yeah." Before Jenna could verbally bite his head off Itachi punched the dumb ass in the face.

Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu snickered as blood gushed from Deidara's nose. Jenna took that moment to ask," You gonna hug me now?"

"Nope."

"Arrgh! Damn you people!" Kenzie screamed before Jenna could. Yet another rejection of candy.

She picked up their largest pumpkin off the porch and hauled it over to the road where everyone waited for her to smash it. Kenzie lifted it a little over her head, held it, ... then chucked it at the nearest few guys.

Zetsu had been in that group. Zetsu caught the pumpkin. Zetsu ate the pumpkin. The others made this face (-.-') Stamping her feet Kenzie stomped her way to the next house. No one followed her except Takisha, and thankfully they got candy. ALOT of candy. The woman had noticed how depleted their bags were, so she gave them the remains of the bowl. Hell she even split it three ways evenly for Jenna's bag.

Feeling better Kenzie willingly walked back to the group of guys just to yell," Next house!" She then ranahead to make sure they didn't catch up in time to ruin the chances of more candy. She suceeded. As did Takisha to Jenna's relief.

When Itachi got close enough Jenna yelled to both Takisha and Kenzie," What time is it?! I didn't bring my watch...I wouldn't have been able to look at it anyways." She grumbled as an after thought.

Itachi glanced up at the moon's position and replied before Takisha or Kenzie could," It's nearly nine o'clock."

"Shit! I have to run for it...I hate running." Jenna moaned in despair.

Turning her head to look at Sasori she hissed," You have to let me go now, regardless of the hug."

Sasori and Itachi both exchanged a glance. Smirking Sasori said," I let you regain control of your body 10 minutes ago." Jenna gaped like a fish at this news for a second.

Then,"Arrgh!! You asshole Itachi! You knew too! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jenna actually bopped Itachi on the head. His response to that was him letting go of Jenna's legs, thus making her fall on her ass. Itachi then walked away, clearly proud of himself for not only showing he was a heartless bad guy, as well as ignoring Jenna's question. **(T: Jenna. -.-. J: What? T: Stop writing and pay attention! You're in science class! J: Blah.)**

Standing up and brushing herself off Jenna asked Takisha," Do you mind waiting until tomorrow for my pops? I won't have time to dig them all out tonight."

"What do you mean you won't have time to dig through it tonight?" Takisha asked handing over the bag of candy. (Reluctantly might I add.)

"I have homework and chores to look forward to when I get home, not to mention I need to take a shower...Okay, that's disturbing." Jenna grumbled when she saw Deidara turn away to hide a noseblled. (The perv used his imagination.)

"Sucker! We get to trick or treat more than you." Kenzie laughed poking Jenna in the ribs.

"Actually...I told my grandma I'd go home when Jenna went home. Sorry Kenzie." Takisha nervously informed Kenzie, who in turn looked like this (O.e) afterwards.

Gloom lines swamping over her body Kenzie mumbled," Fine I'll go home too. It'd be safer than trick or treating by myself with these freaks... The freaks disappeared!!" They had indeed disappeared. No one noticed it, but all at once the guys walked off into the shadows, vanishing altogether. A bit creeped out about this the girls gave a little wave to each other then ran as fast as possible back to their houses. **(J: Ya, I know. This chapter sucked, but the next one will be better. ALOT better... and alot eviller too. "Big grin." T: I'm not going to bother asking, cause I'm going to find out in a minute anyways, right? J: Yup. K: If you make anything happen at home I'll kill you. J: When and where do you wish to do the job? I'd like to know before hand thank you. K: 0.e T: Youre seriously going to torture us at home?! J: Sorry to say it, but yes. T: "Falls over foaming at the mouth." J: I hope you didn't do that from thinking dirty. What happens is all clean. Sorta. K: Sorta, she says. "Fuming.")**

**J: Again I am lazy, so instead of asking you a question, I want to know any questions you guys have. And I will do my best to answer them as long as the question does not give away any future moments in the story. Get it. Got it. Good!**

**K: Wow, that's a bit of a crappy ending.**

**T: Ya, make a better one Jenna.**

**J: How do you propose I do that? Hmm?**

**T,K: "Shrugs."**

**J: "Palmface" Okay how about this. I will eagerly await all and any questions you have for me, until you hear a reply, or the next chapter this is fairwell!...Better?**

**T,K: Yup :) :)**


	18. The Teachers Meet the ParentsKinda

**J: WOOT! Finally chapter 17!**

**K: Finally Jenna gets some well deserved torture! Ooh, it's so beautiful to read.**

**T: Shut up! Don't spoil it for me! I haven't read it yet!**

**J: ANYWAYS...This chapter is very...hard to describe. Please enjoy, and give it a review if you think it's worth the trouble.**

**T: I'll disclaim. Non of the Naruto characters belong to Jenna, and all the other people mentioned are real and belong to themselves.**

Chapter Seventeen - The Teachers Meet the Parents (Kinda)

"Moom! I'm home!" Takisha informed her grandmother walking into the house.

"Yay! Takisha -chan is home!! Hi Takisha-chan! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi found Takisha-chan's house!" Tobi glomped Takisha who was stone still in the dining room. It wasn't Tobi that made her freeze up. It was Hidan sitting at the table drinking coffee that petrified her.

Her grandma came out of the computer room a second later and explained," Your religion teacher showed up two minutes ago. You never told me about this interesting religion Takisha."

That snapped her out of it," I -Interesting?! The guy sacrifices people and stabs himself for fun mom!!"

"Yes, he told me all about it. And what I want to know is why you skipped today? You missed out on important information." Her grandma scolded angrily.

Eye twitching a little Takisha pointed accussingly at Hidan and hissed," You used genjutsu on her didn't you?! Undo it right now!"

Hidan put down his mug of coffee, smiled and replied," I did nothing to her. I simply came in, told her how bad you were by skipping and told her how crappy your marks are right now in my class."

"Thank you for reminding me about that. You're grounded Takisha! Until your marks go back up you are not allowed to go to your friend's or the library." Takisha's grandma fumed pointing to the hall that lead to Takisha's room.

Throwing her hands up in the air she exaggeratedly groaned and stomped off to her room. Tobi watched all this quietly, when Takisha marched off he asked," Is Takisha-chan a bad girl?"

" Can it big mouth! You can go back to playing on the computer Grandma." Hidan shooed Takisha's guardian away. Obeying she waddled back into the smoky computer room.

**- At Jenna's House -**

"I'm home mom!" Jenna called trudging through the door.

Her mom yelled back from the kitchen," And you're late! It's past nine!"

"Give me a break mom! You already got me doing chored for going out." Jenna groaned going towards her bedroom.

" You kept your Italian teacher waiting too young lady!" At this Jenna dropped her bag of candy and ran back to the kitchen. Her eyes went wide and her heart stopped beating. Jenna's mom was sitting at the table across from Itachi Uchiha.

Jaw agape she could only twitch her eye while Itachi said," I was just informing your mother here about how sad your marks are."

"I'm very disappointed Jenna. You were excellent in all your other language classes. What's wrong with Italian?" Jenna's mom asked curiously and a little upset.

Regaining the power of speech Jenna yelled," What's wrong is that he's a shitty teacher! AND he's a slave-driver! AND a level 10 creeper!! That's what's wrong!!" Itachi had to refian from smirking at this unexpected out burst, as well as what her mother was going to say back.

"Jenna! That was uncalled for! Go to your room and think about how you just behaved. I'll have a word with you later." Jenna's mom yelled back, clearly unimpressed. Jenna pursed her lips together before crossing her arms and walking to her room.

Turning back to the young and attractive Italian teacher **(J: I know my mom would think that -.-') **she said apologetically," I am so sorry Mr. Uchiha. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. She's been like that since the beginning of the school year." Then she made the mistake of looking Itachi right in the eyes.

**- At Kenzie's House -**

"Hello?!" Kenzie called out just for the hell of it. She knew her parents and little sister were still out for the night, and they wouldn't be back until late.

Which left only one thing to do," Candy and Interwebz!! WOOT!!" Kenzie whooped throwing her garbage bag onto the floor and turning on the computer monitor. Going back to her bag she pulled out a can of Coke and large box of smarties.

Plopping down in front of the computer she clicked the dial-up connector button. **(K: I HATE DIAL-UP! J: I'm with you there.) **After a long three minutes wait it was up and ready to go. Right before she could click the internet explorer icon someone knocked on the door. It couldn't have been any trick or treaters, she had the lights off. Not to mention the majority of them would be at the hall for the costume contest.

Getting up she hauled herself over to the door, pulling it open she saw nothing but empty air. Scratching her head in confusion Kenzie shut the door, turned around and screamed.

Standing in the kitchen was Kisame. A big smile on his face he casually asked," Hey Kenzie-chan, how's it going?"

Eye twitching a little she squeaked," Wh-What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?!" Her paranoid levels were getting pretty close to Jenna's these days. **(K: Hey I got a question. J: What? K: Why do they keep popping up in the kitchen? T: Ya, I just noticed that. J: Would you rather they popped up in your bedroom closet? Or the bathroom? Or even your mom's bedroom? "Raises eyebrow." K: Okay, I get it. T: Ewww! I'm gonna get nightmares from that image for a while.)**

"N-no! I'm just here for your protecting! Your world is known to be full of burgerls and rapists. I thought it would be better if I kept you compaying until your family returned is all." Kisame attempted to explain without sounding like he had indeed been stalking her.

Kenzie made this face (-.-') before pointing to the door saying," Out. This is Port Lambton. One of the few places in this worl where rapists and burgerls do not attack."

Kisame firmly planted himself where he stood crossing his arms and saying," I will do no sucj thing. I am staying here until your parents return."

That was when a rather frightening realization struck Kenzie. A bit reluctant to ask from fear of the answer she asked," How did you know I was by myself right now anyways Kisame?"

Kisame was caught off guard, he hadn't expected this question. Tapping his index fingers together he muttered," I can't answer that question Kenzie-chan."

"You don't need to, just by you saying that I'm guessing you have my house watched OR you stalked me! Either way I now do not trust you WHATSOEVER! Buh-bye!" Acting fast Kenzie bolted past the rather saddened Kisame and up the stairs. Rushing into her parent's bedroom she dove into the closet, burying herself under a dirty pile of clothes as well.

**- Back at Takisha's -**

'Knock' 'knock' "Takisha-chan! It's Tobi the good boy! Can Tobi come in?!" Tobi called from the other side of Takisha's bedroom door.

Takisha was lying on her bed reading 'Twilight' for the bajillionth time. Turning the page she asked," Is Tobi by himself?"

"Yes! Tobi is a good boy and is by himself! Can Tobi come in now!?" Tobi was sounding kinda cute with his pathetic voice and all.

Putting a bookmark in her spot she closed it and called to Tobi sitting up," Okay you can come in."

Tobi opened the door and leaped onto the bed, hugging Takisha in the process. Squeezing tightly Tobi cried," I'm sorry Takisha-chan! Tobi's not a good boy! Tobi got Takisha-chan in trouble!"

"Wh-what are you talking about Tobi?! You didn't get me into trouble! It was that jerk Hidan. He did something to my mom and made her think I was being bad. Don't feel bad Tobi." Takisha soothed the rather depressed Tobi. 'Hidan must have told Tobi it was Tobi's fault that I got into trouble. Just wait until I see him again, I'll rip a hole in his brain I'm going to yell at him so badly.' Takisha growled in her mind.

Tobi let go of Takisha and tilted his head asking," So, is Tobi still a good boy?"

Nodding vigorously Takisha said," Yes, you're a very good boy Tobi. And until I say so you'll stay a good boy. Okay?"

"OKAY! Can Tobi ask Takisha-chan something secret then?" Tobi asked in a hushed whisper.

Takisha raised an eyebrow at this, leaning forward Takisha asked just as secretive," Can I ask you something secret first Tobi? So it's fair that way. And you have to tell the truth no matter what."

Tobi nodded and asked," What does Takisha-chan want to know?"

"Did Hidan tell you to ask me the secret question Tobi?" Takisha asked in almost a hiss. Tobi nodded. Takisha forced a smile on her face.

Turning to face the wall that her bed was pressed up against she yelled at full volume," HIDAN YOU LOSER LEARN TO INTEROGATE PEOPLE BY YOURSELF!!"

The response she got sounded like this," FUCK YOU BITCH!! TOBI GRAB YOUR STUFF!! WE'RE LEAVING!!"

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU CHICKEN FETUS!!" Takisha shouted back for good measure. She smiled to herself when the sound of Hidan's foot steps stomped away. Tobi merely waved and ran off to catch up with Hidan.

**- Back with Jenna -**

Jenna was lying on her bed making pictures from the paint splats on her wall. A soft knocking on her door brought her back to Earth. Knowing better than to go off instinct she called out," If it's mom then you can come in, if it's Itachi bugger off!"

Regardless of her harsh words Itachi still came into the room. This made Jenna's palms get sweat. She wasn't exactly in a good position, nor was she dressed properly. (Remember, she only has a muscle shirt underneath, as well as shorts.)

Itachi noticed how tight Jenna's muscles went, smirking to himself he said," I've finished talking with your mother. We've decided that it would be in your best interests to have a tutor. And by a tutor I mean myself. Every week on whatever day is available I will come over for private lessons."

"WHAT?! THAT'S FUCKING INSANE!! MY MOM WOULD NEVER AGREE TO THAT!!" Jenna 'calmly' retorted in utter dismay. She was on her feet and right in Itachi's face.

"Oh, but she did. Very eagerly too might I add." Itachi remarked (actually calm.) Itachi took advantage of the nearly closed distance between him and Jenna.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he kept her still and closed his eyes. Jenna knew what was coming next. Clamping her own eyes shut Jenna laughed at him," Ha! You can't use your mangekyo on your victim when their eyes are shut!" Jenna thought she was very clever with this move. Sadly it was one of the worst moves she'd made.

Smirking leaned down and kissed Jenna on the forehead. The feel of his lips on her forehead shocked Jenna so much that she actually opened her eyes to make sure she wasn't going crazy...She ended up falling right into Itachi's trap.

--

Everything was black, red and white. The dimension of horror (I don't remember it's name at the moment.) To Jenna's distress she was tied to the same cross Kakashi had been relentlessly stabbed on. Struggling against the restraints Jenna yelled into the eerily silent abyss," That was cheating Itachi! Major cheating!"

"What else did you expect from an S-rank criminal?" Itachi asked from Jenna's right. The stupid idiot turned to glare at him...she ended up turning the other way a bright white (??) face and a nose bleed. Itachi had been shirtless.

There were 20 more just like him on the left side, in the centre and even behind her. She was truly in the hell dimension. For one of the Itachi clones got up behind her to pry her eyes open, forcing her to keep looking.

--

Closing his eyes Itachi thought in his head, ' That was well worth the energy.' Jenna had fallen onto her bed foaming at the mouth with blood streaming out of her nose. His desire for causing mental torture satisfied he bent down and picked up the stuffed frog from Jenna's bed. He then vanished in her closet.

**- At Kenzie's -**

Still underneath the stinking pile of clothes Kenzie cleared away just enough clothing so that she could see the door. Kisame was bound to come after her...He was a creeper that way. **( K: B-but Kisame was so normal at the beginning of this! T: Kenzie, Kisame is a shark man. He's never been normal. K: You know what I mean! He wasn't obsessive or anything like he's acting now! J: I'm sorry to say that all those other creepers are rubbing off on him. It was inevitable. "Pats slouched over Kenzie.")**

She'd been in the closet for nearly two minutes since she'd ran away from Kisame. He either poofed himself into the room and was waiting for her to come out so he could grab her, or he was laying in wait down stairs still. Either way she was NOT coming out of the closet. Not for anything! Nothing could make her leave the safety of the closet, "Look at all this candy I get to eat! Hello cavities! Onm nom nom!" Kisame had gotten his hands on Kenzie's candy. Kisame was right outside the closet door, Kisame was eating her candy...

"STOP EATING MY CANDY!!" Kenzie practically screamed bursting out of the pile of clothes and through the closet doors. Like a mother hen protecting her eggs she threw her body over top of the bag of candy.

Kisame had stepped back just in time to avoid getting body slammed. Her body shielding the precious contents of her hard night's work Kenzie leered up at Kisame and hissed. Yes, she literally hissed at Kisame.

Blinking a few times in surprise Kisame raised his hands in surrender and said," Okay, chill. I won't touch your life source anymore...So, um, nice room. Is it yours?"

"As if you don't already know you stalker!" Kenzie got back upon her feet, hauling the bag of candy up with her. Tossing it over her shoulder like a sack od potatoes she stomped out of the room and into her own bedroom. Making sure to slam the door shut after her.

A bit sulky Kisame went over to the door and lightly knocked, in a whiny voice he asked politely," Kenzie-chan, can I come in?"

"No! Leave me alone creeper!" Kenzie was leaning her back against the door to make sure he didn't try opening it. She wasn't too sure that idea would work though.

She heard a long sigh come from the other side, followed by the sound of footsteps heading back down the stairs. A little suspicious Kenzie turned around on her knees and cracked the door open a sliver. Peering through what little space she had she couldn't see any large lurking beings. Opening the door a bit more Kenzie stuck her head all the way out. Still nothing.

Fully opening the door and hesitantly stepping out onto the landing Kenzie was unaware of Kisame crawling down from the ceiling. In the doorway behind Kenzie now he bent down and threw the blanket over her head. (For better visual watch the first Lilo and Stitch move with the scene between Lilo and Nani after Cobra Bubble's first appearance.)

Just like Lilo, Kenzie went into animal mode and started growling, hissing, clawing and even biting the blanket. Kisame ignored all this and brought Kenzie back downstairs into the living room. Putting the wiggling blanket on the floor Kisame said," If you calm down I'll let you go. Keep thrashing about and I'll teleport us to the current Akatsuki hide out." kenzie held still instantly.

Unfolding the blanket he found Kenzie sitting cross legged and cross armed. Her face was something he'd usually see Itachi use. So it didn't bother him whatsoever...He actually thought it made her kinda cuter. He wouldn't tell her that though, instead he told her," Please don't make that face. You look like Itachi, it's very unnerving." Kenzie intensified the look just to spite him. Kisame sweat dropped.

Sitting down on the nearest piece of furniture (chair) Kisame asked," Kenzie-chan, if I stop being a creeper and a stalker, would you like me more?"

Kenzie had to think about that for a second before she replied," Yes, I would like you more if you stopped being a creeper and stalker...Why do you want to know?" Kenzie put in as an afterthought. (it's late and her brain was not functioning properly.)

"No reason, good night Kenzie-chan, see you Monday." 'Poof.' Kenzie was then left staring at the rather squashed spot on the couch where Kisame had been sitting.

Finally alone Kenzie hopped onto the interwebz and acted like nothing happened. **(T: You're in denial Kenzie! K: You would too if some fucked up shit like that happened to you. T: No, I'd be mentally traumatized for the rest of my life. J: Hey! I'm the one that was stuck in the Tsukiyomi realm! Do you have any idea how long those images of Itachi without his shirt on is going to be glued in my head?! Not to mention he kidnapped Krommy! T: Oh well, suck it up. J: "Goes and be emo in the corner sulking over the lose of Krommy.")**


	19. Busy Busy Day

**J: As you may know this took a long time to update. And because of that I'm sorry and hope that this huge ass chapter will make up for it. And I apologize if it is TOO big for you to read in one sitting. I promise the chapters after this one are not as long, and they are much more eventful.**

**K: They better be, this one seems kinda dull.**

**T: I agree.**

**J: Yes yes. I know, that's why the chapter after this one is a whole lot better. And more painful but I will not get into it too much. As for the disclaimer, I'll let the next person that steps into this writing moment say it.**

**"Orochimaru walks in."**

**J: o.e It just had to be him!**

**Oro: Hello children.**

**J: "Steps away glaring" Hey, um, do you want to disclaim for us?**

**Oro: I would love to. The Naruto characters mentioned in this fanfiction do not belong to Jenna. Only the actually living ones, Jenna, Kenzie and Takisha, belong to themselves...For now that is. "Meaningful smile in girls direction then vanishes in smoke."**

**K,T: o.o...Jennnnaaaa**

**J:"Shivers" Don't ask.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen - Busy Busy Day

**(J: Alrighty! It's time to skip to November. Unlike the other months I will not be specific with what day this all happens on. K: I don't care about days, I just care about what happens DURING the day. So chop chop, get writing.)**

Shivering, shifting and chattering (teeth wise that is) the trio of trouble makers stood cold and still getting colder at the bus stop. Taking in a deep breathe Kenzie hissed," I swear Kuzu's driving slowly on purpose, JUST so we have to suffer in the cold."

"I agree." Jenna muttered half asleep.

"Me t-too." Takisha chattered in.

"Me threee!" An unfamiliar, but still familiar voice also added in. Eyes wide and all the blood in her hands and feet frozen Kenzie slowly turned in the direction of the voice.

Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were standing a little ways away from them, but that was still too close for Kenzie.

Unusually wide awake now Kenzie jumped onto the road pointing and yelling," What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kankuro stifled a yawn before replying," Hm, oh, right. I was meaning to tell you yesterday that we'd be moving into Port Lambton this month. Surprised huh?"

"More like scared out of my fucking mind!" Kenzie screamed/ moaned in grief.

By this time Jenna had moved herself a bit closer to the road in order to be further away from Gaara. (She was still very nervous around him.) Takisha had gone over and started an animated conversation with Temari (she's a natural morning person.) Kankuro sulked over Kenzie's reaction for possibly a moment but no more than that, for he had to quickly compose himself in order to grab Kenzie off the road right before Kakuzu drove her over with the bus.

Opening the bus doors Kakuzu chuckled saying," Hahahaha. I almost got you! Would have made Hidan's day if I told him I ran you over...Though Leader would have my ass." The whole time Kakuzu was going on like this Kankuro had developed a shield like hug on Kenzie. Kenzie was actually succeeding in glaring at Kakuzu, making an irritated frown with her mouth AND blushing at Kankuro's protective hold on her. **(J: Now that's what I call multi-tasking!)**

Getting onto the bus Kenzie shook an angry fist at Kakuzu, who in return just smiled cheekily under his mouth covering. Kenzie sat down in her usual morning seat, bunking down for the ride she didn't expect any company.

Cracking an eye open she almost, ALMOST openily groaned in protest. Kankuro had decided to take the open spot beside her, where he made himself comfortable and fell asleep. Kenzie thought he looked kinda cute asleep, so she just went back to sleeping herself.

Jenna played it smart and took the spot beside Takisha. She gets forced to sit with Gaara twice a day as it was, she didn't need that doubled thanks to the bus. Once Gaara had sat down with Temari, Takisha whispered," Aww, why didn't you sit with Gaara Jenna? He looks kinda bummed to be with Temari."

Blushing a litle Jenna whispered back," I don't think that would be appropiate. If we were going out I'd sit with him. But the chances of that happening aren't too great, and you know it." Unknown to Jenna Temari had overheard this whole exchange (one of the issues with morning people.)

Smirking devilishly Temari turned to her baby brother and asked," Soooo, Gaara, baby brother, what do you think of freckles over there?" Gaara had been anticipating a worse question then that since she'd used the 'baby bro' term.

His arms crossed Gaara sent a swift look in Jenna's direction, in a uber soft voice Gaara muttered," That is no buisness of yours Temari." In a more frank matter of words he was saying, 'Fuck off, you don't need to know.'

Temari caught that meaning and grinned. Putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder she whispered," Your secret is safe with me Gaara." In her mind she secretly said, 'From her, but not Kankuro or the others.' Gaara, for once in his life blushed. If only a little. **(J: From there nothing else happens. T: How much? J: Eh? T: How much time is going to be skipped this time? J: I've gotten that predictable have I? T: Yes, now answer me. J: Just to the beginning of Philosophy. T: Okay.)**

**- In Philosophy -**

The bell had just rung when Kenzie stumbled into the classroom. This time of year Kenzie never fully woke up until 10 o'clock. Her whole body was in autodrive, meaning it didn't take her too far into the class. Roughly her feet carried her half way to her desk, so that's about right in front of the chalkboard.

Collapsing flat on her stomach Kenzie easily fell into semi-consciousness. Jenna and Takisha watched, but didn't make a move to go grad her over to her desk...They wanted to see what happened when Kakashi came in.

It surprisingly wasn't that long of a wait. Mr. H showed up two minutes after Kenzie's collapse. Absorbed in his book Mr. H wasn't aware of the human carpet he walked onto until it groaned at him," That hurts you know."

Glancing down Mr. H found his left foot on the back of Kenzie's head and his right foot in the centre of her back. Putting his book away Mr. H said out loud to himself," I thought the floor felt oddly squishy...What exactly are you doing down there Kenzie?" Mr. H asked as an after thought.

Her face slightly smooshed against the cold tiled, (and not to mention dirty) floor Kenzie growled," If you must know I was taking an unplanned for nap. Now will you kindly get your painful feet off my back?"

Mr. H literally thought about it for a second before replying," Nope." He was smiling underneath his mask (I forgot what I originally had him covering his mouth with...Plus I'm too lazy to go look it up at the moment) and Kenzie knew it.

Practically whining Kenzie asked," Why not? This is physical abuse!"

"You're easier to deal with under foot. Plus I can make sure you're not bothering Sasuke or Sakura down there. Now class, today I want you all to think about the most important question concering your life today. Once you have it figured out I want you to write as many different answers as you can." Mr. H had gone from answering Kenzie straight to the day's lesson.

Wiggling and struggling Kenzie yelled," My question is WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU GET OFF MY BACK?! And you know what the first answer I came up with was? YOU'RE A BIG JERK WHO LIKES TORTURING HIS STUDENTS!!"

Mr. H brought out his pervy book again, opening it to the page he'd been reading earlier he said," I was about to get off, but after that little display of disrespect I changed my mind. Any work we do today will be homework for you tonight Kenzie." Kenzie groaned in loud and agonized protest at this.

Jenna leaned towards Takisha and whispered," I don't think we'll be able to save Kenzie this time."

"You're right. She'll probably be angry at us for not trying too...Should we try?" Takisha asked after giving the situation a quick scan over.

Closing her eyes for mental concentration Jenna sighed and simply replied," Nah. We need some amusement. Nothing interesting has happened since Halloween. Besides, the humiliation and torture will do her some good." Takisha nodded and the both of them set back to work. **(k: Wh-what?! That's not nice! Can't you at least TRY?! J,T: No. K: Why not? T: For one thing Kakashi would know it was to try and set you free. J: And for anohter thing. We're tired too. So whatever we did wouldn't be done in 100 percent, meaning it would fail. K: You two are failures at being best friends! J,T: Awww, thank you! :D K: Blaaah!...Wait...Jenna, how did you get away from Itachi? J: That is my little secret ahha. T:...Your secret makes me nervous.)**

Kenzie spent the next 10 minutes flat on her stomach with Mr. H standing on top of her. At 11 minutes Kenzie had had enough. Rummaging through her pencil case Kenzie took out her sharpest pencil, taking a dangerous guess Kenzie stabbed backwards. And to everyone's utter shock, Kenzie managed to stab her pencil into Mr. H's shoe. Mr. H looked down to find a pencil sticking out of his shoe. Raising an eyebrow he said," Had you been aiming for my leg that would have really hurt...You now have detention with me at lunch. Now go to your seat, if I catch you sleeping you'll have detention tomorrow too." Mr. H stepped off of Kenzie's head and back, only to slide her towards her desk by giving her a hard shove with his foot.

Sitting up Kenzie muttered darkly," I should rip your mask off for that."

"Please go right ahead and do that. We've been dying to see his face for years!" Naruto complained, earning a chalkbrush in the head a second later. Sakura, Takisha and Jenna laughed as Naruto rubbed his hands through his hair in an effort to get the chalk dust out.

When Kenzie sat down she made sure to jab Takisha and Jenna harshly in the ribs. Glaring at thme both she hissed," You guys fail as my friends. I should write giant letter F's on your foreheads."

"What could we have done?! The guy can own our asses mentally and physically any day! It's better that you suffered a little today and us lived, so that we can save your ass next time when it's worse." Jenna explained, (oh the benefits of being an expert in improvisation.)

"Ya! What she said!" Takisha chirped, putting in a nod as well.

Kenzie glared at her so-called friends saying," Next time it'll be you two in trouble, and I'll be the one sitting back and enjoying the show." Jenna and Takisha laughed nervously while sweat dropping. Deep in their minds they knew she was telling the sad and frightening truth. However, for the present the worst trouble thy got into was being too loud, thus making Mr. H throw chalk brushes at all three of their heads.

- Time skipped into next period- (In Drama class to be more exact.) -

"Lee! Front and centre. I need you to come here and stand perfectly still so the Vice - Principal Shizune can take your measurements. Takisha you'll be coming up after him. For now I want you to continue with your script." Gai hollered from the other side of the room. Shizune (Tsunade's personal assistant in their world) stood smiling with a role of measuring tape.

In great sadness Lee let go of Takisha's hand, moving as fast as possible Lee stood still and ready while Shizune started measuring him. His mind was stuck on Takisha and Takisha only. Whenever he could Lee sent a sweet smile in her direction.

Like Lee, Takisha had her mind on him. There was barely 20 words on her piece of paper. Her whole thought process was zoned in on how Lee would look in snazzier outfits. When she imagined him in swim trunks Takisha caught herself almost drooling. She only snapped out of her dress-up dreams when a grade 12 girl tapped her on the shoulder and whispered," Hey, is it true you're going out with Uber- Brows?"

"Ya. So what if I am?" It wasn't the first time Takisha had been asked that question that day. It wasn't the constant question that bothered her though, it was the different (and insulting) nicknames Lee was given. So when Takisha asked the grade 12, she made sure her voice was threatning.

The grade 12 (who was a total preppy bitch might I add) scowled at Takisha and raised her hands up saying," Geez, it was just a question. Don't need to get snappy at me for it." The prep then scuttled off to go gossip with her other whore-ific friends. Takisha made a mental note to remember to sick Tobi on her and her friends tomorrow at lunch.

When Takisha turned back around she was met with a strong pair of arms hugging her super tight. Giggling Takisha wheezed," Lee! I can't breathe!"

"S-sorry my lovely lotus. But I just couldn't help myself! I missed you terribly!" Lee stammered while blushing.

Getting her breathe back Takisha smiled sweetly at her prince and hugged him back. Her head resting on his shoulder she cooed," I missed you too, but I know that hugging you to death would not be a good idea. We need to work on your self control." Lee blushed and laughed a little.

- In Science Class -

" Jenna! Pay attention! I will not tell you again!" Kurenai snapped slamming her teacher's version of the text book.

Sitting up startled Jenna muttered tapping her fingers on the table top," Sorry Kurenai-sensei. I don't mean to fall asleep during class. I haven't been sleeping to well at night." Kurenai was surprised at this sudden burst of apology/honesty. She was used to them saying sorry or nothing at all.

Composing herself Kurenai said tartly," Would you see me after class Jenna?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." Jenna muttered back before covering a yawn. Gaara (who was still sitting beside her) made sure to keep his attention on the text book in front of him, so that he would not betray his curiosity towards this new developement.

The two stupid mischief makers of the class (sitting behind Gaara and Jenna) snickered. Poking Jenna in the back with a metal ruler George (dumbass number 1) hissed," What's wrong goody-two-shoes? Been partying at night?"

"Or are you having too much fun banging the other twisted good-doers in the school?" Larry(dumbass number 2) asked after, unbrushed teeth pulled into a twisted smile. This set the both of them into a riot of silent snickers and chortling.

Blushing from anger and slight embarrassment Jenna kept her back to the idiots. Gaara on the other hand found himself very infuriated by this taunting. Unconsciously his san seeped out of his backpack and slithered over behind the dumbasses. Forming itself into two whips the sand lashed out at George and Larry. Yelping and leaping out of their seats Kurenai frowned asking," Something wrong you two?"

"S-something bit me in the as-butt! I swear!" George replied spinning in circles to find the source of his excrutiating pain. Larry was doing the same, nearly in tears.

Kurenai had a hunch as to what happened, but those two had been a pain in the neck since the beginning of the school year. A little pain serves them right. Her true emotions concealed Kurenai said," I see, then maybe you'd be safer out in the hall." She nearly clucked in slight laughter when they gathered up their things and scurried out of the room.

A ting smile on the corner of her mouth Jenna whispered," Thank you Gaara, but you really didn't need to do that."

"I didn't. The sand was acting off my emotions alone." Gaara grumbled back, his eyes still set on the text book. Even though Jenna heard these words and nodded in understandment her mind translated these words into saying,'You're welcome.'

**- In the Health Hell -**

"Hellooo ladies!" Jiraya cooed walking into the classroom, his perverted old eyes scanning the lot of them.

It was because of Jiraya that Kenzie had taken up residence in the far back corner. After the first health class the majority of the girls had joined her. Except for those few brave souls who sat defiantly in the front row, (or they had a thing for disgusting old men, they were all whores after all.) Iruka stoof poised and ready in the door way. If Jiraya tried anything Iruka would step in... if the girl being flirted with hadn't the nerve to slap Jiraya across the face.

Leaning back against the chalkboard Jiraya asked grinning," Who here remembers what we were talking about yesterday?"

No one dared raise their hands, the grin on Jiraya's face was rather unsettling. Strutting over to the nearest occupied seat he asked sweetly," Come on darling, I know you know the answer."

(:S) Making this face the girl (coughWHOREcough) stuttered," I-I think w-we were t-talking about s-sexually t-transmitted d-diseases."

Addressing the whole class Jiraya yelled," That's right. And what were we discussing about STD's? I recall talking about the killer ones and how you receive them, but nothing after that. Let's see... You there, hiding in the hoodie! What was the last thing we were discussing concerning STD's?" If you hadn't guessed, he was asking our currently emoish Kenzie. **(K: How am I emoish? J: For one thing you're holed up in the furthest back corner desk. K: For my own protection! T: And you have your hoodie up, AND you're curled up into a ball in your seat...Shall I continue? K: Those things are all for my own well being. What would you do if Jiraya was teaching you about nastiness!? J: Ditch class under the excuse that I was sick. K: Then he would lock you in his office for treatment you dunder head. J: -.-' T: I'd just play hooky for that period. K: That would work if Iruka wouldn't know what was going on when you started coming back to class once health was finished. T: Oh... K: That reminds me, you take gym too Takisha. So you should be having health class too. Right Jenna? J: Ya, she does. T: AHHH! I don't want to put up with Jiraya! J: Don't worry, you're safe today...kinda. You have swimming today, and health tomorrow. You have swimming tomorrow Kenzie. T: But why did you say kinda? J: You'll see come time for your gym class.)**

Trying to hide herself further in the corner Kenzie pulled the strings on her hoodie to make the opening tiny. Everyone just barely heard her grumble," I don't remember. Ask someone else." To Jiraya all he heard was, 'You scare me, now leave me alone you firty old man.'

Rather upset by this interpretation (which was true) Jiraya leered at her saying," Come on now, I know you can remember. I helped you get it stuck in your head after all." That was when Jiraya winked, Iruka's jaw hited the floor and half the class (all the girls that didn't know Kenzie) stuck up their noses at her.

It was also when Kenzie's tolerance level sky rocketed off her mental chart. Slamming her hands down on the desk and standing up rather quickly she yelled," Shut your fucking mouth! We never did anything together. If we did then I would have had you arrested for rape by now!! Iruka!! You know I'm not like that!! Why didn't you say anything in my defense?!"

"I-I was caught off guard! I would have said something had I known he was going to say that!" Iruka, who had somehow gotten dragged into all this quickly had to defend himself with the first excuse off the top of his head.

Kenzie wasn't stupid enough to fall for that lie," Excuses! You're using excuses, Iruka! For that I demand permission to leave!!"

Jiraya stepped in again," Hey! He's not the teacher here right now! I am! Iruka is a super visor! And you're not going anywhere!"

"Wanna bet?" Kenzie was not only angry, but she was also a stubborn jack ass at this point. **( K: Hey! T: Kenzie, don't argue. K: But I don't act like a stubborn jack ass when I'm angry! J: Yes, you do. K: No, I don't. And I'll be damned if you try and convince me otherwise. T: You know everything you've said so far has been proving that you're a stubborn jack ass. K:... "Stomps off to some corner or other." J: "Shakes head and rolls eyes.")**

Placing himself firmly in the doorway Jiraya challenged," Just tryu and get out of this classroom. If you can I won't hit on you or ask you for answers for the next two days."

"You're on!" Kenzie smiled devillishly, a plan of escape already in her mind.

**- Back with Takisha -**

"Excuse me, Gai-sensei. Can I talk to you for a second?" Takisha asked, tapping Gai on the shoulder.

Gai had instructed anyone who had finished the earlier assigned work to rehearse their parts if they were in the play. Takisha had asked Lee to go over all his parts that DIDN'T involve her. She'd then told Lee that she needed to go to the washroom.

Gai nodded and took Takisha over to the doorway. Arms crossed in his dramatic glory he asked," Something the matter my little leading lady?"

"It's nothing really serious, but I don't think anyone else would be able to help me. It's Lee. He's too clingy. I'm flattered about all the attention he gives me, but sometimes some space is nice. Can you think of anything that would teach Lee some self-restraint?" Takish was making sure to use a rather desperate/pleading voice. Since Lee was a mini clone of Gai, Gai would more than likely brush the matter off saying he would grow out of it.

Rubbing his cleanly shaven chin Gai muttered in his thinking voice," Well Lee would listen to reason if he wasn't so infatuated. But that's nigh impossible. I believe a stern talking to and a 1000 sit ups to make it stick will do the trick. Don't worry your pretty dyed black head Takisha, come tomorrow Lee will love you up close and from afar."

Takisha had to process Gai's idea for a second before replying," I guess that might work. Perhaps 500 would be. Lee might be too tired after a 1000 to love me at all. And thank you for your help, I really appreciate it Gai-sensei." The small matter taken care of Takisha went back to Lee, and lied saying her body had tricked her into thinking she needed to go to the bathroom...And of course Lee believed it.

"Takisha-chan, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Lee asked, a small blush across his face.

Her script open to the page she was about to practice Takisha looked up and smiled at him," Yes, of course I'll eat lunch with you Lee. My friends are usually doing something else anyway."

"This is excellent news! Gai-sense has already let me borrow his credit card. So we may go anywhere we want for lunch!" Lee help up a platinum VISA card and gave Takisha his twinkly smile. **( T: Uh, Jenna. How does Gai have a VISA card when he's from another world? J: "Shrugs" It's one of those things that can't be explained, not even by the author. T: The unexplainable things are always annoying. J: I agree. T: It explains why Kenzie can so annoying at times. J: Yup.)**

**- Back in Chemistry -**

"Ten more minutes. Must stay awake. Must stay awake." Jenna was currently slumped forward on the table top. Her eyes were drooping and her chanting was getting quieter.

Gaara and Jenna had finished their partner work before all the others, leaving them nothing else to do. Gaara had been staring out the class window when he heard Jenna's chanting. Looking over he found that she had just fallen asleep, since they didn't have anything to pay attention to Gaara figured she wouldn't get in trouble...And she looked kinda cute asleep. Realizing what he'd just thought Gaara quickly turned away, his cheeks lightly coloured pink in a small blush.

Kurenai noticed Jenna's slumped over form and sighed. The poor girl better have a decent excuse for missing out on her eight hours of sleep. If not Kurenai would show no mercy.

Getting out of her desk Kurenai walked over to Jenna and tapped her on the shoulder saying to the half conscious teen," Grab your stuff and meet me out in the halls." Kurenai then proceeded out the doorway.

Having been half asleep when she heard these instructions Jenna's subconscious took over and controlled Jenna to grab her binder then stumble out the door.

Gaara, being rather curious to Jenna's sleep issue himself sent some sand out after them. No one noticed Gaara's missing right ear.

Back out in the hallway Jenna was slouched against the wall, just barely keeping herself awake to listen to Kurenai when she asked," Now what the hell is going on that you can't get any sleep at night?"

"This may sound absolutely ridiculous to you, but I can't sleep because a precious stuffed animal of mine was stolen. Ever since it's absence I haven't been able to get a single wink of sleep." Jenna had her eyes staring down at the ground as she explained this. **( K: -.-' You're losing sleep over the absence of Krommy? For fuck's sake Jenna! That is totally pointless! T: And stupid. J: It's not just that! Everytime I've fallen asleep Itachi's nightmare comes back! And I can't get rid of my nightmares without Krommy. T: Still stupid to me. Just use another stuffed animal. J: Takisha, you should know better than anyone else how special Krommy is to me. "Glaring at Takisha." T: I thought you didn't have any feelings for Him aymore? J: I don't. But Krommy is still special. K: Are you done with your sob story yet? J:...No. "Goes and sits in a corner to silk. T,K: "Rollseyes.")**

Kurenai blinked at Jenna for a moment, and slowly, oh so slowly her mouth turned down into a mean nasty frown. Her hands moving over to her hips Kurenai forcefully calm asked," Let me get this straight. You're falling alseep during class, because you lost a STUFFED ANIMAL?!"

"Y-yes m'am." Jenna squeaked, shrinking back from the enraged Kurenai. 'This must be how Asuma feels everytime he pissed her off.' Jenna thought, her head lowered as if to duck away from the words.

"That's not silly! It's just right out STUPID! You're 16 for crying out loud!! GROW UP!!" Jenna was finding it hard to act mature at that precise moment when she was being yelled at by someone who was basically lecturing her head off.

To Jenna's relief the bell then rang, meaning Kurenai couldn't continue yelling her lungs out at Jenna. An angry mark on her forehead Kurenai pointed down the hall and growled," Get out of my sight. And you better be wide awake tomorrow. Or I'll give you so much homework you'll NEVER be able to pick it up." Nodding a thousand times over Jenna scurried off, for once in her life Gai would be the nicest thing to see right then.

**- In the health room...still -**

"JIRAYA! LET ME OUT! I HAVE TO GET TO MY NEXT CLASS!!" Kenzie screamed right in Jiraya's ear.

His huge old body stationed firmly in the doorway Jiraya huffed," Nope. You have to get past me first. That was the deal chickee. I'd be quick about it too, from what I heard earlier through the vents Kurenai isn't in a good mood."

Stomping her feet and turning in circles Kenzie growled and groaned in fury. Finished turning a full 360 degress Kenzie faced Jiraya and hissed," That bet was only for when I'm actually in this class. This class is over. So the bet is...TSUNADE!! HELP!!" At the Hokage's name Jiraya spun around, ready to flirt his way out of a headache. One problem. Tsunade wasn't there. All he saw was a running Kenzie.

Making a face Jiraya mumbled," Damn girl knows my weakness...The Akatsuki sure know how to pick them." **(J: "Opens mouth to say something." T: TIME SKIP!! J: -.-' I wanted to say that. T: You should have said it faster then. J: TT-TT T: Cry baby. Grow up. J: I will when I get Krommy back. K: No. Grow up now. I don't want to listen to it. J: Too bad xP)**

**- In Buissness with Takisha -**

"Petroff! What do you think you're doing this time?" Pein asked, creeping up behind Takisha and scaring the daylights out of her...yet again.

Positioning her body to block the computer screen she replied frantically," N-nothing P-Pein - sama!!"

Squinting his eyes accussingly he said," You really must be hiding something if you're using 'sama.' " With an easy and effortless push Takisha was shoved away from her monitor. In bright black, red, green and white words was the title 'Who Would Your Akatsuki Hubby Be?' Takisha had hacked onto quizilla. What was worse was that her result had just finished loading. Revealing it to be Hidan.

'Well, well, well. This is quite interesting. Better keep this in mind. Hidan's gonna get a kick out of this.' Pein thought diabolically. **(Hey the guy hasn't gotten much fun out the whole school year yet. Might as well let him be wicked while he can.)**

Turning to the bright pink Takisha he asked," Are you finished your work?"

"Y-yes." Takisha was stuttering out of fear AND embarrassment now.

Eyes boring deep into her soul Pein muttered," Next time I suggest you inform me as soon as you are finished. Then MAYBE I will give you free time on the internet. I want you to type out a five paragraph explanation as to why I'm not punishing you to the worst of my abilities now. And let this be a warning to all of you. If I catch even a glimpse of a game instead of work then you will have the same consequences as Miss Petroff. Back to work."

Typing away on the impossible five paragraph punishment Takisha wasn't surprised that Trevor and Josh sent her a student message. Both of them said the exact same thing. "Told you not to do it."

Glaring at them both around the room Takisha sent a reply back saying," Leave me alone. I have murder work to do." Sending it she got back to the torture.

Two minutes later a message from an unknown sender popped up. In it it read," I would stop messaging my friends and be a good girl if I were you. You never know who's watching." Eyes wide and slightly twitching Takisha quickly deleted the message.

She didn't hear any snickering, she didn't see anyone looking in her direction. Her breathes coming short Takisha took her cell phone out under the desk and sent a text message to Jenna.

-** In Italian -**

Jenna was almost there, just a little bit further, a little bit closer and... 'YOU MAKE ME SO HOT! I CAN BARELY STOP!' "SHIT!! Shut up! Shut up!" Jenna hissed slapping her cell phone desperately.

"Nice choice of ring tone. Go back to your seat and I'll pretend I didn't see or hear you." Itachi stated simply from behind Jenna. He'd been at the chalkboard a moment ago, and Jenna had been creeping towards his desk where a certain stuffed frog sat inside a cage. Yes. Itachi Uchiha was holding Krommy hostage, for what purpose... His own amusement. **(K: Geez, the guy's not too creative when it comes to entertaining himself. J: It was this or stealing an article of clothing which he'd keep in a display case on the wall. Imagine how much harder AND humiliating that would have been! K:... Why didn't you do that?! It would have made our suffering all fair! J: Sorry, but I know the extent of my pride. K: -.- You're just pathetic. J: Says the girl who's afraid of a guy her own age. K: Don't even! J: xP)**

Muttering darkly to herself Jenna stomped back to her seat and glared at Itachi.

Itachi in return pat the top of the cage mockingly. Sitting down in his own seat he took out his book and absorbed himself in it.

Opening her cell phone Jenna saw it was Takisha's fault for ruining her chance of rescuing Krommy. Scanning over the message Jenna blew her bangs out of her eyes and rolled them. Replying quickly she snapped her phone shut and slouched over her desk.

Gaara (who had arranged a class transfer from gym to Italian a while ago) could only think back onto what Kurenai had said to him after chemistry class.

- FLASH BACK -

The bell had just rung and Gaara was rebuilding his ear. The conversation between Kurenai and Jenna had been quite interesting in his perspective. It'd been ages since he'd heard a girl complain about a stuffed animal. (Temari used to be obsessed with them, and Kankuro always had fun hiding them on her.)

After their conversation Kurenai had stomped into the class, told Gaara to come talk to her, then he got his own head verbally bitten off for eavesdropping. "Garra I will not question as to why you were listening in on our conversation. But I WILL ask that you don't do it again!! It is very important that you learn to pick the right moments for eavesdropping, and that was not one of them! We're not in our world anymore! Conversations between two people are usually over personal matters. Such as that was!! NOW GET TO CLASS!!" Poor Gaara, he learned the hard way that women are men's worse enemy.

- END FLASH BACK -

His attention on the frog sitting on the desk, Gaara recalled how he loved his teddy bear as a child. It had been his only friend in those horrible days of darkness.

Glancing over at Jenna he saw the depression hovering over her head. Sighing Gaara thought to himself,' I'm going more favors for this girl in one month than I have for anyone in 14 years. I better benefit from this later on.'

- Konan's Art Class -

"Mackenzie I kow you're happy, but I will not ask again. Stop hugging me, and get back to work." Konan sighed slightly irritated.

Konan some way or other managed to get Kenzie out of Deidara's class. (In the process of doingso Deidara got badly bruised, beaten and bloody.) She had to admit, Kenzie's artistic skills were very advanced, Konan couldn't say the same about her maturity though.

Kenzie reluctantly let go of Konan and went back to her seat. Opening her sketch book she absentmindedly doodled. (She'd finished the practice work, and Konan wasn't going to assign anything more until most of the class was done.)

Sighing Konan muttered to herself," Deidara warned me she was a handful, did I listen? Nope. Oh well. Raise your hand if you have finished the practice work?" Maybe 10 people raised their hands. Meaning roughly half the class was still trying to draw a decent tree person. (Don't ask.) That would work out.

"Alright. Everyone who is done, pay attention to the chalkboard. We're starting on the details and structures of the eye." Konan pointed to the chalkboard where an almost perfect eye was drawn.

Kenzie's expression was something like this (:0) only in awe, not surprise or shock.

Relishing in her students admiration for a few more short moments Konan asked," Who here thinks they have difficult eyes to draw?" No one raised their hand. Either because they all didn't think their eyes were difficult, or they didn't want to say anything in fear of being singled out.

Rolling her eyes Konan said," Kenzie, come up here. You're going to be my eye model." Kenzie's admiration fell a little there.

Taking her sweet slow time Kenzie trudged up to the chalkboard.

- Back to Buissness -

'Don't think about it. Don't think about your doom. Don't think about what's going to happen now that Pein knows about . It's not like he's going to tell all the others...Argh! How did I start thinking about it?!' Takisha groaned inwardly and outwardly. What had happened a few minutes ago was turning this class into unconditional mental torture for her!

Trevor heard Takisha's groan of anguish and decided to be nosey about it. Typing up a quick message that read, 'What's wrong? You didn't get into that much shit with Leader-san.'

Takisha took her hands off her face when the message popped up on the screen. Typing up a reply she sent it hen went back to making herself suffer. The reply Trevor got read, ' It's not that. I'm more worried about what's going to happen with Leader knowing about the website. Don't ask any questions on that last comment...Are you even done your work?'

Trevor deleted the reply and was about to send a new message answering that question, but he was interrupted by a new message popping up on his screen. It read, 'Stop chatting and get back to work Trentor. Or I'll rat you out to Leader.' The sender was unknown. Totally freaked out Trevor closed the message window and opened his work again. Like Takisha he never heard the snickering from up in the air vents.

Leader-san heard it though. He heard it earlier too. Knowing perfectly well who it was Leader got up out of his chair, went to the closet, grabbed the broom and stood underneath the vent. Looking up with glaring eyes Leader threw the broom up through the vent like a spear. At the sound of wood breaking through metal the class spun around in their chairs to gap.

Yanking the broom free by the brush Leader grumped," Sasori, are you up there again?"

The cover fell down to the floor, and Sasori poked his head out. Looking rather disappointed that he's been caught Sasori said," I was just making sure your students stayed on task Leader-san."

No one really noticed it, but Leader-san had put his hands on his hips in a very female scolding stance. Changing the tone of his voice so he sounded annoyed Leader said," And scaring the shout out of them at the same time I bet. Sasori, if I need someone to help me keep these ingrates in line, then I'll get you. If not then I can only consider your actions as something for self amusement. Now go, before I make it your job to watch them for the remainder of the period." Sasori nodded in understandment and jumped back up into the vents. The sound of scurrying knees on metal was heard right after.

Eyes wide Takisha could only think, 'As if we didn't have shit to worry about as it was. We have to keep an eye on the air vents too!'

- In Italian Class -

"Stupid Itachi. Stupid Akatsuki. Stupid me." Jenna was in a sour mood having lost her chance of saving Krommy. Itachi wasn't helping her mood either. He'd recently taken Krommy out of his cage so that he could carry it under his arm and out the room. **(K: Why the hell would Itachi take Krommy with him? T: Better question. Where did Itachi take Krommy? J: Those are both very good questions me peeps. Unfortunatly I am in no position to answer them. For it would ruin my brilliantly evil plot for later. And...I don't have permission. T: Since when have you ever needed permission? J: Since this wasn't my idea. It's his idea. "Points over to where Itachi is sitting with a book." K:...How long has he been here? J: For a while. He's pretending we don;t exsist right now and will continue to do so unless we speak his name OR I tell you guys what the idea is. Then I'd get killed. T: So...We could insult him as much as we wanted, as long as we do not say his name and you don't tell us why he took Krommy? J: Yup. T,K: "Exchange looks." K: He's so fucking EMO! He should take a kunai and cut his wrists! T: Him and Deidara should braid each other's hair. K: He's so girlie too! I mean, he tucks his hair behind his ear like a girl! He probably told Leader to use nail polish. Man that feels good to get out of the system. T: You should get it off your chest too, Jenna...Jenna? Where'd you go?! J: I'm over here. K,T: "Looks over to Itachi's corner and sees him holding a kunai to her neck." It: I never said I wouldn't respond to insults. T: o.0 I take it back! I take it all back! Don't kill Jenna! It:" Looking at Kenzie expectantly" Well? K: Pfft! Screw that! I'm not taking anything back! T,J: MACKENZIE!! K: What? It's not like he's going to kill you. J: Ya but still! K: Nope. Once it's out there, it stays out there. It: "Glares for a second before his eyes light up." Fine. And you're right, I can't kill her. But there was never a rule that said I couldn't bang her up a little. J,T: o.0... K:... You wouldn't. It: I have nothing against molestation OR violation. J: Kenzie! Please take it back! I don't want to get raped! K: If he was going to rape you he would have done it by now. T: Uhh, Kenzie. K: What? T: He just dragged her off to the red light bedroom. "Points to door with a red light shining out of the bottom crack." K: Meh. J: AAAHHHH!! KENZIE!! T: O.O K: Nope.)**

Gaara listened to her grumbling for a moment more. He'd decided that he would help Jenna get the frog back, but he'd missed his chance when Uchiha took the frog out of the class with him. When Uchiha came back he needed a distraction to get to the frog. Which meant he'll need help. Waiting for Jenna to quiet down Gaara whispered," Jenna, if you want to get your frog back I'm going to need you to distract Uchiha." Glancing over at her Gaara was rather unsettled to see Jenna's eyes sparkling with joy.

Leaning a little closer towards Gaara Jenna asked excitedly," You'll really help me get Krommy back?!"

"Yes. I'll do what I can." Gaara replied looking away again.

A huge smile spread across her face Jenna squeaked," Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Gaara! I'll owe you anything you want after this." Gaara merely nodded in reply. Something deep inside him was making him feel funny at the thought of having Jenna in that big of a debt. What was scary was that he liked the feeling.

Itachi returned just then. Scanning over the class for anything unusual, and he definitely found something unusual. His favorite victim, who should have been groaning and moaning in depression was working with a big grin on her face. Squinting his eyes suspiciously at her he tucked Krommy back into the cage. Walking over to her desk he asked," Why are you so happy?"

Not startled in the least Jenna chirped in reply," You're cute! Did I ever tell you that?" Itachi was startled, he actually ALMOST took a step back as he raised an eyebrow. Gaara (if he had an eyebrow) nearly did the same, he hadn't expected this to be Jenna's idea of a distraction. But it was working. Itachi hadn't taken any notice to the thin and barely visible rope of sand making its way towards the cage.

Leaning down onto eye level Itachi asked curiously," Are you ill?"

Jenna, keeping up the happy-go lucky attitude replied," I'm fine Itachi-kun! I'm probably just in the midst of a periodical mood swing. I get them now and then. And this is better than my depressed mood. I'd be crying my eyes out on the desk right now." That last bit made Itachi stand back up, walk around behind her, then grab her around the waist.

Hauling her out of the desk and towards the door Itachi muttered," I'm taking you to Kakuzu. You're past sick." As they went out the door Jenna made sure to wink at Gaara to let him know it was part of her plan.

**­­- In Art -**

"Whoa." Kenzie was still in awe over how fast and accurrate Konan had drawn her eye. She was suppose to be trying to draw a cat's eye, but she couldn't help but stare at her eye on the chalkboard.

A light tap on her shoulder drew Kenzie out of her mothing daydream. Konan was pearing down at the blank piece of paper in front of Kenzie. Smiling cheekily Kenzie said in false defense," Sorry, I was deciding on what state the pupil should be in."

"Mhm. And have you decided?" Konan asked in a tone of voice that said, 'I don't believe you and will hurt you if you do not get started.'

Kenzie nodded vigoriously and took out her freshly sharpened pencil. Getting to work Konan smiled in satisfaction. Walking off to check on the other students Konan made sure to make a mental note that target three was easily distracted by art. (What did you expect? She's part of the Akatsuki, so of course she's in on the plan too.)

The outline of the eye done Kenzie put down her pencil and sighed. Sure she loved drawing and everything, but she missed tormenting Deidara.

'Knock' 'knock' "Konan-chan! May I have a word with you, yeah?" Deidara had appeared at the door a millisecond after Kenzie thought his name.

Rather annoyed Konan firmly stated," Deidara I already told you, no. If I have to repeat myself one more time I will paper cut your face to shreds."

"It's not that, yeah. I have orders from your partner." Deidara said quickly, hands over his face in a sad protective shield.

Turning back to the class Konan asked," Who here is the older than 16?" A guy with shaggy brown hair raised his hand, Konan nodded in his direction saying," You're in charge until I get back. Keep everyone working." Konan then followed Deidara out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Kenzie had a funny notion that whatever was being said out in the hall at that moment concerned her's and the other's well being. A sudden and unfelt sneeze confirmed it. **(T: How did her sneezing out of the blue confirm it? K: Do you not know the fundamentals of anime and manga? T: Huh? K: Jenna, explain. T: Jenna's still being defiled by Itachi. "Points to the door where crashing and tearing sounds can be heard." K: Oh..right. T: You gonna those things you said back? K: No. I'll just explain it to you. You see in most animes and mangas when someone is being talked about by another character, they will sneeze. You get it? T: Ya. That makes some sense...You should take it back though. It sounds like she's having some trouble keeping Itachi away. "More crashing and thumps from behind door." K: -.- She's fine. Only when I hear moaning or some nasty shit or other will I take it back. T: Why are you waiting for that?! That'll mean she's really getting raped! K: I'll know he was telling the truth with his threat. T: You're real nice. K: I know. )**

Raising her hand to get what's-his-face's attention she called out," May I go to the washroom?"

"Uh...Is it really necessary? There's only ten minutes left of class." He seemed a bit unsure of himself seeing as Konan never said anything about bathroom situations.

Thinking fast Kenzie decided she'd use the ultimate 100 percent guarantee method of getting out of class. Getting up from her seat and going up beside him she whispered urgently," It's a female problem." Just saying the words made her face tint pink a bit, making the lie all the believable. Blushing darker than Kenzie he nodded and put his back to her. Poor guy lost all ambitions for being a father or teacher that day.

Very quietly Kenzie opened the door and strutted out into the hall. Deidara and Konan stopped in the middle of their conversation to turn in her direction. Hand on hip Konan asked," What are you doing out here? If you have any questions save them for later."

"I'm just going to the washroom." Kenzie explained continuing down the hall.

She felt their eyes on her all the way down the hall and around the corner. Kenzie kept her back against the wall and held her breathe. Praying to all the many different gods and goddesses she's ever worshipped. The hallway remained silent for two more minutes, and finally she heard them talking again. "So let me get this straight. Just because target three is in my class now, I have to do what I can to find anything that would guarantee her capture?"

"That's right, yeah. Do you think I started fights with her for no reason?" Deidara asked a tad offended.

"Actually yes, I did." Konan told him simply. She was unaffected by the face Deidara gave her after. (It was this familiar face -.- )

'Capture? What?! Are they talking about capturing me? Argh! TOO. MANY. QUESTIONS!' Kenzie's mind was reeling at only these four sentences. Yet, she had to hear more.

"That's absolutely stupid! What can you leanr about someone you plan on capturing by being their teacher?!" Konan complained enthusiastically. If there was one thing Konan was good at, it was complaining with zest. No one ever beats her in whining fights, not even Hidan!

Deidara had to think of an answer to that...He never found one. Cause Konan was right. What HAD he learned about Mackenzie Bishop besides the fact that she's a pain in the ass. The answer to that was nothing. He'd never learned anything. So instead Deidara grumbled," I hate you, yeah." He then stomped off back to his class, (which is probably destroyed.)

The conversation over Kenzie counted to a minute and made to move only to scream her lungs out by Konan grabbing her shoulder. Konan's steel blue eyes seething at Kenzie she calmly spoke," Kenzie...You fail at spying."

"B-but. Deidara didn't know I was there...Did he?" Kezie was hoping he didn't ; Deidara was blonde after all.

Konan only patted Kenzie sympathically on the head and walked back to the class. These actions told Kenzie that Deidara had indeed known she had been there. Near tears Kenzie slouched after Konan into the class.

**- In Buissness -**

'Only four more minutes to suffer through Takisha. Just hold on for four more minutes.' Takisha thought determindedly to herself. She'd suffered through three months of this unconditional torture. The only reason she's managed to stay on her feet for so long was thanks to Lee.The thought of her prince charming made Takisha smiled all dorky like, had she no control she would have sighed.

Pein, guarding the door at that precise moment glanced over at Takisha. Seeing the dorked out grin he rolled his eyes. Ever since Petroff had hooked up with the uber brow kid (yes, Pein did reffer to Rock Lee as uber brow) she'd been acting like Konan right before... **(J: NEVER MIND! BAD PEIN THINKING SUCH NASTY THOUGHTS!! P:...You are the person writing, are you not? So you are the one thinking all this. J: "Blushes" Um, well, good bye! K:That was interesting. T: Indeed it was.) **Anyways, you get the picture. And it was starting to get on his nerves that she wasn't leaving in a miserable mood like the others.

He needed to fix that. And he knew the perfect way. Slipping back into the shadows he pulled out a cell phone (don't ask) and texted up a message to a certain someone.

A second after he sent the message a poof of smoke outside the door told him that his contact got the message.

Kakuzu's huge body just barely managed to squeeze through the tiny door frame. The metal nearly busting apart and sending nails flying he stumbled into the room. His thighs alone blocked the door way. Rubbing his sore biceps Kakuzu grumbled," What do you want Leader-san?"

Takisha, having stood up to eagerly leave the classroom, was abruptly grabbed by the shoulder and thrust in front of Kakuzu. Both hands on her shoulders Pein replied," Ms. Petroff was disobedient again, it seems Tobi sitting isn't good enough punishment. So I want you to take her with you and make her clean the bus."

"WHAAT?!" Takisha wailed in disbelief and emotional agony. **(K: Emotional agony? J: Yes. It's when your happiness is brutally shattered. Like Takisha's just was. "Points over to dark corner where Takisha is sitting curled up into a ball." T: Lee...I need Lee..."Rocking back and forth." K: Think she'll recover? J: Ya, she'll be fine after a snuggle with Lee. K: "Shivers and sticks tongue out.")**

Kakuzu chuckled manically and leaned down to get in Takisha's face. Nearly nose to nose with her he gleefully said," Oh this is gonna be fun. I did some off roading not to long ago. And the sun just hardened it." Takisha's mouth agape and eye twitching insanely she could no more complain than scream in desperation as Kakuzu dragged her off.

Needless to say, Kakuzu physical stature intimidated anyone who might have 'attempted' to rescue Takisha.

**- Italian Class -**

Gaara blinked a couple more times, Jenna had actually sacrificed the safety of the classroom to get Itachi away from the frog. She must really want that frog back.

The coast clear Gaara put his sand to work picking the lock. When the sand entered the key hole it was thrown back out. Glaring at the cage Gaara muttered outloud to himself," I knew Uchiha wasn't that stupid. He's placed a barrier on the lock...This is going to take a while."

**- In the Hallway -**

'Brring!' went the release bell. Itachi easily manuvered around the rushing students...Jenna on the other hand took many hits in the torso. Yet she did not utter a word of complaint, only concerning Itachi (yes, he was actually concerned) more.

Ironically enough the person Itachi was dragging Jenna to see was coming down the hall in his direction. Craning his neck to look up at Kakuzu Itachi said," Kakuzu, I require your assistance."

Kakuzu (and still silent Takisha) stopped and raised an eyebrow and asked," The great Itachi Uchiha requires my assistance? Oh, this is a new developement. What is you need? As you can see I am rather busy at the moment with another project." Kakuzu made a show of hauling Takisha (her face still like this D8) up.

Itachi hauled Jenna forward (her face like this 8D) and pointed to her head saying," I think my mental tortures have finally snapped her mind. Got any ideas on how to reverse it?"

Kakuzu scratched his chin in thought. After a moment of blankness Kakuzu suggested," How about we switch? I take her and fix her brain, and you take her and torture her?" Itachi nodded, throwing Jenna to Kakuzu, and catching Takisha in return.

Turning around Itachi headed back to his class, and Kakuzu spun around to walk to the exit doors. Both of them took five steps and, "YAY!" "AHH!" Stopping Kakuzu and Itachi gazed down at their current victims. Their expressions had totally reversed. Jenna was now D8 and Takisha was 8D.

Raising an eyebrow at each other Kakuzu pushed Jenna back towards Itachi. Her expression slightly increased in happiness. Pulling her back to him her face returned to utter depression again. This developement established Kakuzu chuckled," There's nothing wrong with her brain. Something must be going on that made her happy. She'll be back to normal with MORE torture. You can have her back and try it out." Kakuzu literally kicked Jenna over to Itachi. Who in return sent Takisha to Kakuzu. So Jenna was happy (not as happy) and Takisha was miserable (totally miserable.)

The bus driver and the teacher then continued in whatever direction they had come from, or were going to. **(K: Wouldn't that make you sad again Jenna? J: Ya. But I want to get to lunch, so I'm not bothering with saying that. Got a problem with it? K: No. Continue. T: Whhhy?! Why? WHY THE BUS JENNA?! J: I'm keeping the balance of fortune stable. You had something good happen to you, so now you need to have something bad happen to you. K: D8 The balance is way off Jenna! Look at all the shit you've put me through! There's barely ANY good things what to speak of! J: Hm? Oh. You're not really included in there. The world would have been thrown into chaos if you were. You have a balance thing of your own. The good scale needs to be near the roof with all the bad stuff weighing down the other side. You see, when something good happens to you, it's HUGE! Thus putting the scale back into balance. Understand? K: Yes...But why ME?! J: It's you because the readers love your misery. K: I hate you so much right now, there's no words to describe it. J: I love you too. K: -.-)**


	20. Hell's Lunch

**J: First off, I am SOOO happy with all the reviews I got for the last chapter, I thank you all and I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I don't reply, not unless you REALLY want me to. And secondly, I just wanted to remind you guys that all this typed was written on paper MONTHS ago! So at certain points with the brackets I may have said something pertaining to the past...That's all I have to say.**

**K: Good, you drabble too much.**

**J:-.-**

**T: Jenna? Is this the chapter where I BEEEEEEP...Hey! Why was I beeped?!**

**J: Cause you're not allowed to tell the readers about what happens in the chapter.**

**T:...Beep makes it sound like I said something dirty though.**

**J: Fine, we'll change it to...to...**

**K: RAWR!**

**J: Works for me! **

**T: So who's disclaiming?**

**J:...Dunno, any suggestions?**

**K: Uh...I can't think of anyone.**

**T: -.-' me either.**

**J: Okay, well I'll disclaim today. But I want you, the readers, to tell me who you want to disclaim next time if you think someone should. Anyways, I do not own any of the Naruto peoples, and the other characters own themselves.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen - Hell's Lunch

"URGH!" Jenna and Takisha groaned simutaniously. Takisha was covered in soap suds (bubbles xD) and chunks of mud. Jenna's hair was a huge mess due to her yanking on it. Itachi had not only given her triple the homework, but he also made her do exercises. PHYSICAL exercises. Sit ups, push ups, V-ups, jumping jacks, and even burpies. This rather unnecessary punishment was done for the fact that Krommy had miracuously disappeared from the cage. It annoyed Itachi so much he made sure Jenna would suffer.

Dead in their seats they didn't feel Naruto or David poking them in the ribs. (They were poking pretty hard too.)

Kenzie sat down beside Takisha, noticed the state they were in and said," I got some news guys! Good and bad!"

Her head on her right cheek Takisha asked dully," What's the bad news?"

"Apparently the Akatsuki plan on capturing us. For what reason, I don't know." Kenzie was rather cool with the fact she just announced they were going to be kidnapped by S-rank criminals.

Her words were intriguing enough to make Jenna turn her head and ask slightly curious," And the good news would be?"

"We know why they came here!" Kenzie cheered. The gloom lines were so thick over Jenna and Takisha's head you could make a gloomman out of the stuff!

Taking one of the french fries out of the cup thingie they were in Jenna chucked it at Kenzie's head growling," Get better goos news then that you dumb dumb."

"What she said." Takisha muttered, her head buried under her arms.

Kenzie, feeling a tad unappreciated for the work she'd done to get this information, took a bite of her sandwich and turned her back to them. No one acknowledged this action since no one had really been paying attention.

Kristen Dunn, sitting across from the three oddly silents targets (Yes I going to reffer to them every now and then) asked curiously," Why is that Garry kid have a big green frog at his table?"

The word 'frog' brought Jenna back to life. Snapping her head up she looked over at Gaara's table. Sure enough there sat Krommy with his froggy grin.

Jumping to her feet and over the table top Jenna vigorously glomped Gaara. (His face did this o/o) Snuggling him tightly she giggled," Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Gaara!" Letting him go she swiped up Krommy and skipped away to put him in her backpack.

Temari walked over to her bright red brother, a crooked grin on her face. Crossing her arms she said," Gee, that was interesting. Whenever me or Kankuro try hugging you your sand blocks us. She was on you for 10 whole seconds."

"Leave me alone." Gaara growled threatningly. Temari raised her hands in mock surrender and walked back to the gang's table.

Sitting down beside Kenzie she asked," Did you get it?"

"Yup." Kenzie took out a black cell phone she'd recently acquired from her father. Hitting a button the video of Jenna glomping Gaara played over.

Conivingly smirking Temari pat Kenzie on he shoulder saying," Send it to me as soon as possible. That little video is the closest thing I can get for black mail."

"How would it work for black mail?" Kenzie asked curiously.

Temari jerked her head side ways in Kankuro's direction. "If Kankuro saw it Gaara would never be left alone. Last time someone showed any romantic interest in Gaara Kankuro gave him the 'Talk.' Gaara's cheeks were pink for a week. He made sure to avoid the girl as much as possible too. Or did he kill her?...I can't remember." That last bit made Kenzie's eye twitch slightly. If it was because she feared for Jenna or at the thought of how Kankuro's 'talk' went over. she wasn't sure, But one of those things made her nerves twitch.

Takisha was on the brink of sleep, so the conversation went over her head. She was just slipping into total unconsciousness when," Lotus blossom! There you are! Oh I have missed you dearly!" Lee had been searching for Takisha since the bell rang. Since she hadn't shown up at their usual meeting place he'd gone into total frenzy mode. He even got Gai-sensei to assit in the search.

Noticing that Takisha didn't giggle or blush Lee frowned and asked," Is something the matter Lotus Blossom?"

"It's nothing Lee, I'm just really tired." Takisha whispered, a small smile on her face. She didn't want Lee to worry, which was failing at.

Lee thought about the many cures for fatigue (there's actually only one but I am dead tired and loopy right now) and decided to go with cure number one. Scooping Takisha up from the table (to her's and many other's shock) and walking out of the cafe he said," I know just what to do. Hopefully Gai-sensei will not object to my idea."

Butterflies going crazy in her stomach Takisha asked," Wh-what idea that?"

"You will see my lovely lily blossom." Lee gave Takisha a reassuring sparkly smile. All it did was make Takisha even more nervous. **(T: What is he going to do?! J: Nothing inappropiate,don't worry. Lee's too much of a proper gentleman. T: Well that's a little reassuring. So you're not going to tell me? J: Nope. K: Why WOULD she tell you? Telling you would mean giving it away to the readers! Did you not think about that? T:...No. Leave me alone. K: "Shakeshead.")**

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei! I must ask you a small favour!" Lee called out when he walked into the drama room. There came no response, all you could hear was Lee's feet on the floor as he walked.

Frowning Lee put Takisha down in a chair that hadn't been put away. His arms crossed Lee muttered to himself," Gai-sensei must be at a very important meeting right now." (WRONG! He was actually paying for Kakashi's lunch since he lost the last match.)

Still confused as to what Lee was trying to do to help her Takisha asked," Lee, what exactly are we doing here?"

Looking back over his shoulder Lee replied," I was hoping to get Gai-sensei's permission to use the prop bed."

"There's a prop bed? I didn't know that." Takisha bluntly admitted.

Lee smiled at his girlfriend's naivety," Only a few know about it. Gai-sensei and I made it a few days ago."

Nodding in understandment Takisha came up with a clever solution to this minor problem," If you helped make the bed, don't you think it's only fair that you also can give permission on who can use the bed?"

Lee blinked three times, utterly astonished that he had not thought of that himself. A large grin on his face Lee held out his hand to Takisha saying," Please allow me to escort you to the bed Rose-blossom." Takisha smiled back sweetly and took his hand. Lee led her to a back room full of props and costumes. In the farther darker part of the room was an extravagent bed. Every detail about it screamed Palace of Vresailles. The wooden bed fram was the most eloquent part. There were curves, cuts and patterns constructing flowers of different types. Tiger lilies, cherry blossoms, roses, tulips, violets and more. All these flowers were present on the head board and end board.

Takisha had a hand over her mouth in speechless admiration. Looking at Lee she asked," You and Gai really made this whole thing?"

"The bed frame, yes. Everything else we bought or got from the fashion club. Do you like it?"

"I don't like it, Lee. I love it. The flowers are almost life like. Who carved them?" Takisha was going to praise the carver to no ends when she found out.

Blushing slightly Lee replied," I did. It took me many, many hours. Especially the flower petals."

Hers, cheeks, and neck bright red. Takisha leaned forward and kissed Lee on the cheek," You have to be the most artistic man I've ever known. Wanna take a nap with me, Lee?"

A hand on the cheek that had been kissed, Lee's face went 100 percent scarlet. A big doofy smile on his face Lee nodded," I would love to Takisha-kun." **(J: Okay. I don't want to write anymore about this part. If I try to I swear to Saint Jimmy I'll throw up recently eaten Easter chocolate. K: Ya, don't. T: Awww, but I want to curl up with Lee! J: You are, I'm just not writing it. T: You're not nice xP. J: No, I just don't have a strong stomach.)**

**- Upstairs -**

"Sorry Krommy, but you're gonna have to suffocate in my backpack for the rest of the day." Zipping up her backpack and closing her locker door Jenna sighed in final relief. She was finally going to get sleep again.

Arms behind her head Jenna made her way back towards the cafeteria. Gaara's face set in her mind she muttered to herself," I need to do something for Gaara to repay him. Big time. But how am I going to do that when I don't know ANYTHING about the guy?...KANKURO AND TEMARI!!"

Without any hesitation Jenna dashed off. Temari and Kankuro were still in the cafeteria as far as she knew, investigations on Gaara's interests would be accomplished before class!

**- In the Cafeteria -**

"Okay. So it's wind underscore mistress at ?" Kenzie asked skeptically. The ending part of the adress sounded really weird. Not to mention foreign.

Temari swallowed down the last of her pizza (which she absolutely loved) and replied," Yup. You got it. Keep that address to yourself though. I don't need any enemies hacking into my information."

Her eyes wide and unblinking she asked worriedly," Th-the Akatsuki can do that?"

"Kenzie. They're criminals. Of course they're going to have the smarts to hack into your email account. How else are they gonna keep tabs on you girl?" The way Temari said it she made it seem like they already had. **(K: 0.o J-Jenna. J: "Restraining snickers" Yes Kenzie? K: ****HAVE**** they already hacked into my email address? J: "Biting bottom lip" Maybe. Hard to say. K: D8 It's not funny! This is FUCKING SCARY!! J:"Laughing" S-sorry. Your face! It's just... Hysterical! HAHAHAHA! XD T: "Grabs onto Kenzie and whispers" I think Itachi's torture DID snap her mind. K: "Nods." J: "Still laughing")**

Jaw hanging open Kenzie barely got a word out to protest when Jenna skid to a stop behind Temari, grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out to the hall.

Kankuro was already standing out in the hall where Jenna demanded him to stay. (Kankuro learned from Temari when to listen to a woman's words.) A bit embarrassed Jenna quickly said," Sorry I grabbed you both without an explanation. But I'm really desperate for help."

Temari raised an eyebrow at Kankuro, who could only shrug back. Shuffling feet back and forth Jenna blushed a tiny bit," Gaara did me a gigantic favor in 4th period. I wanna pay him back, but I don't know a bloody thing about him!"

Looking up Jenna realized she'd made a mistake. Kankuro had both hands over his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and Temari had a smile of pure sinister evil. Taking a few steps back, hands up in a shielding position she nervously laughed," Ah, ha ha, on second thought I'll just do his homework and other such shit."

Using ninja speed Kankuro popped over behind Jenna and grabbed her by the shoulders," Oh no you don't. You wanted help, we'll give you help. On one condition though. You help me get Kenzie." Kankuro didn't wait for an agreement, he just hauled Jenna off.

Temari rolled her eyes and muttered," I smell trouble and I haven't even done anything...yet."

**- Back with Befuddled Kenzie -**

Relocated beside Emily Kumpf Kenzie asked," What just happened?"

"Um, Jenna popped up out of no where, grabbed Kankie and Temari, and dragged them into the hallway. Does that work Kenzie?" Nodding absent mindedly Kenzie rested her head on Emily's shoulder. Emily sweetly patted Kenzie on the head...Just to draw her attention away from David and Naruto sneaking up on her other side.

Sakura and Ino slapped their hands over their mouths to restrain the squeals of pure delight. It had been a while since they'd witness the evil about to unfold.

Performing a few hand signs (and scaring David nearly senseless) and materializing a couple clones, he yelled," Go!" All at once Kenzie was grabbed in three places. (Wrists, stomach and ankles)

Emily let go the instant Kenzie was secured, smiling pleadingly she giggled/whined," Sorry kenzie! I just couldn't resist."

"Gaah! NARUTO! LET ME GO!" Kenzie demanded. Wiggling and struggling as hard as possible, the clone refused to let any part of Kenzie get loose. David stepped closer, evil intentions laced within his grin that had spread ear to ear. Kenzie knew what was coming, and there was no way to avoid the humiliating slaughter...Unless... 'No! I can't! That would only get me into an even nastier trouble. He's getting closer! Oh...Dammit! Why does it always result in the last thing I want to do...Yethe might hug me, I wouldn't mind that too much. Shut up and do it already!'

Her internal debate settled Kenzie quickly yelled," KANKURO! HELP!!" Yes. That's right. Kenzie called for aid from the one person you never expected.

**- In a hallway not too far away -**

'Yoink' Went Kankuro's super sonic radar ear closest to the cafeteria. Eyes sparkling in fiery determination Kankuro dashed off while calling back over his shoulder," We'll finish this conversation later! A certain cutie needs my help right now!" Jenna and Temari could only blink stupidly at the cloud of dust that had just been left in Kankuro's wake.

"Uh...What was that all about?" Jenna asked, raising an eyebrow in Temari's direction.

"I actually don't have any idea. If you want to find out we'll have to follow that dust trail." Temari replied irked.

'Whoosh!' Temari's hair flew every where by Jenna's own dust trail. Temari again left blinking stupidly as she was left alone. ' I'm thinking it would be a good idea if I followed...My big-sister-black mail senses are tingling.' That thought, (and a twisted smirk on her face) Temari started off down the hall after the other two.

**- Back in the drama room -**

Slouched forward (which is pretty rare for this man) Gai shut the drama room door behind him. His fingers in his hair Gai muttered to himself," I need to work on my blinking restraint for next time...Hm, I hear something very odd." Ninja senses pumped up to half alert Gai tip toed forward.

The noises he was hearing came from the back storage room. Gai did not recall leaving the door open when he left to buy Kakashi's lunch. (Kakashi made sure it was a massive and expensive lunch might I add.) Two nun-chucks in hand Gai jumped into the room shouting," Who's there?! Face me like a true nin-jaa?" His might battle cry was ruined by the sight of Takisha and Lee sound asleep in each other's arms...The noises he'd heard was their combined snoring. **(T: D8 I do not snore! J: I've slept over at your place like 20 times! I know you snore now and then. K:...No comment. T: Come on! Change that! It's embarrassing! J:NO! This is your punishment for making me write this awkward shit. T: You're so mean. J: Nyah! xP)**

Turning his back on them Gai whispered," I best write a note for their teachers." **(J: Gai doesn't have the heart to wake them up. They're too cute and "precious" asleep together. T: Tehe. Thank you Gai-sensei! G: No problem! "Ruffles Takisha's hair affectionately" J: "Gone to barf." K:0.e)**

**- In the cafeteria -**

"Let go of her Naruto!" 'Whabam!' Kankuro delivered a swift and hard punch to Naruto's clones. Disappearing in poofs of smoke Kankuro lunged forward to catch Kenzie.

Beet red Kenzie muttered," Thank Kankuro...Um...Are going to let me go now?" Kenzie asked, as Kankuro has failed to let her go after catching her in his arms.

Holding her even tighter Kankuro replied," Are you kidding me?! This is the only chance I have to hold you bridal style. Not to mention I can easily kiss you right now." At Kenzie's horrified expression Kankuro suggestively raised his eyebrows a couple of times. Many hoots and hollers in the background told that their friends had heard the majority of the conversation. And they encouraged Kankuro's suggestion full heartedly.

Rather angry now that she'd been humiliated Kenzie thrashed, squirmed and wiggled for all she was worth. While she tried to physically break free she demanded," Kankuro! Put! Me! Down! NOW! Or I will make your life a living hell! ARGH!" Try as she might Kenzie couldn't break free. The reason why. Kankuro had 16 years of ninja training on his side. Or in other words. He's a hell of alot stronger than Kenzie.

Going limp she glared at full capacity at him, Kankuro merely smirked seductively and leaned his face down closer to hers. Kenzie responded in moving her face further away. Kankuro would have tried to kiss Kenzie again, only he was cut off by a shoe pegging him in the back of the head. Swivelling his head around he was met by Temari's 'don't-try-right-now' expression. Again, knowing from traumatic experiences he put Kenzie down and stalked off, handing Temari her shoe as he went.

Kenzie smiled over at Temari and mouthed," Thank you. I owe you one." Temari mouthed back, "Big time." The bell then rang signalled for the end of this whole hellish endeavour. And the start of more hell.

* * *

**J: Remember guys, you gotta tell me who you want to disclaim next chapter, hell I'll even make you a guest appearance to meet the person you chose :)**


	21. How Do They Survive!

**J:Alright! Not only did I get this chapter typed up in a decent amount of time, but we also got two people here to say hi.**

**BlackMagpie: Hi!**

**KakashiForever: Hi!**

**T,K: Hi!**

**KakashiForever: Since we're on here, does that mean that-**

**Dei: Hey, un! Um...Why am I tied up and who are those two people?**

**KakashiForever,BlackMagpie: YAY! "Glomps Deidara"**

**Dei:Whoa!...Sweet, un! I got my own groupies!**

**K: You all despise me. You two for liking him so much, and you...just cause you're you.**

**T: Kenzie, that's not nice.**

**Dei: Ah, I don't care un! I have groupies!**

**J: Anyway...Blondie...Deidara, I mean, you got kidnapz to do the disclaimer.**

**Dei: Oh, um, okay un. "Clear throat" Anybody from Naruto does not belong to Jenna, but everyone else belongs to them, un...And these two lovely people belong to me, un!**

**J: Riiiight, you two can do whatever you want to him.**

**BlackMagpie,KakashiForever: YAY! "Drags Deidara away to do who knows what to him."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty - How do they Survive?!

Peeved and uncertain Kenzie and Jenna walked into religion. Taking their seats neither of them took notice of the empty seat that Takisha would usually occupy.

Hidan slouched back in his chair, clearly upset that he had one less student to make suffer at the moment. **(J: Key word there, 'moment.' T: Awww, that's not fair! Gai gave him a note! K: Do you think he's going to listen to his enemy for a whole period? T: T.T J: Glad you smartened up. K: Jenna, she's blond. She'll never smarten up. T: Hey! That was mean! "Goes to sulk to Lee." J: That was kind of harsh Kenzie. You should apologize...****Before**** she decides to be depressed enough to move in with Lee! K:...No comment.)**

Taking out a piece of chalk he rolled it between his fingers. Doing this three times over he grumbled," I don't like the quiet...Hya!" Using his honed accurracy Hidan chucked the piece of chalk kunai style at Kenzie's head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Kenzie growled picking up the pieces of the broken chalk. Turning in her seat to glare at Hidan she made a show of stuffing the five pieces in her pencil case.

Hidan in return pulled out his loevely full box of multi-coloured chalk, grinning as he did so.

At this display Kenzie grabbed her stuff, got out of her desk and moved to sit in front of Jenna. Thus making it harder for Hidan to peg her with his pretty rainbow chalk. Hidan didn't care. He just started pegging Jenna in the back of the head instead.

Rubbing her tender head where it was now layered in rainbow chalkdust Jenna whispered to Kenzie," What's his problem? We haven't said or done anything yet. OW!" Hidan had overheard and threw green, purple and pink chalk at Jenna at the same time. **(K: Really thinking about I don't think chalk would hurt that much. J: Oh, I guess I didn't mention the fact that these were the giant outdoor kind of chalk. T: Ouch. K: What are you saying ouch for? You're the one sleeping on a soft comfy pillow! T:...Ahaha...Right. J: Oh, and to be a decent person. Any children under the age of 10 that are reading this "Even though you REALLY shouldn't be" don't use your outdoor chalk as kunai. K: Was that really necessary? J: In my opinion, yes.)**

"Maybe he's just grouchy about something. HA!" Kenzie cheered, holding the yellow chalk that had nearly hit her in the head. Hidan leered and gave Kenzie the middle finger. This made them both raise an eyebrow. That was the first time the girls witnessed Hidan expressing himself physically. (They haven't seen him kill anyone yet either.)

Turning away from the raised finger Kenzie muttered," I think I prefer this display of hatred compared to his verbal displays."

"I fucking heard that! Go write the answer to number five on the chalkboard. If it's wrong I'll bleed all over you!" Hidan ordered, kunai already pointed at his throat. The squeamish girls (and guys) gathered up their stuff and hastily relocated to the back seats.

Hands in the air with a confused/ignorant expression on she asked expasperatedly," What question number five?! We haven't even done any work!"

Chucking his kunai it landed with a 'thunk' in Kenzie's desk, right through her pencil case. Mouth hanging open out of shock and fear Kenzie couldn't think of anything to say. Hidan stalked over to her petrified body, got right in her face and growled," You did work yesterday you fucking retard. Go put the answers of all the questions on the board. You! Spots. Go find your friend! I don't give a damn that she has an excuse note from another teacher. If you don't bring her here before the bell rings, then I'll shove you in my iron casket, gift wrap it and give you to Itachi."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Jenna squeaked, falling out of her desk and running faster than Kenzie's ever seen her move.

**- Back in bed -**

**"** Mnnnmmgg. What time is it?" Takisha mumbled sitting up and stretching her arms out. Having been asleep her memory on where she was was very vague.

Looking around Takisha's brain slooowly remembered. Shaking her still sleeping, handsome companion she asked in a hushed voice," Lee! Lee, wake up! We slept through the bell! Lee!...WAKE UP!!" Lee had not responded to her first few words, so she resorted to yelling.

At her caterwauling **(T: Did you just call my yelling caterwauling? J: Yes, I did. Now stop interrupting.) **Lee flew off the bed with a start, hitting the ground hard he groaned," Wh-what is the matter my cherry blossom?"

"We're late got class! That's what's wrong! Hidan's going to kill me!" Pulling on her hair she scrambled out of the storage room, into and through Gai's startled drama class, and off to religion.

Lee sat blinking after the dust cloud Takisha had left in her frightened mad dash. Gai walked into the storage room saying," Don't worry Lee, you'll have her in your conscious grasp for a longer time. You'd best get to your class." Still in a stupor of half consciousness Lee headed off to GYM.

**- Down the halls -**

Strolling down the halls leisurely Jenna said outloud to herself," I wonder if I should yell at Takisha, or thank her when I find her..Hm? Oh, speak of the demoness. YO! TAKISHA!" Waving a hand to the speeding teenager who was Takisha, she stopped walking.

Takisha was charging full throttle with her head down. So of course she didn't see Jenna waving to her to stop.

For the second time that school year Jenna got plowed down. By the same person at that...Minus Tobi. Lying flat on her back Jenna said," Takisha?"

"Yes, Jenna?"

"Do that again, and I'm feeding you to Zetsu." Jenna's voice managed to stay single toned, even though each word spoken was filled with deep loathing and venom.

Nodding feebly she got up on her feet, then helped Jenna up. Brushing her ass off Jenna asked," You weren't running to get to religion, were you?"

"Actually, yes I was...Why aren't you in class? Hidan doesn't let anybody out for bathroom breaks." Takisha's eyes squinted in suspicion.

Relaxed and calm Jenna said coolly," Hidan sent me to get you actually. And since I just found you, you just saved me from the consequences."

"I don't get it. What consequences?" Takisha was clueless, AND suspicious.

Patting her on the shoulder in a sympathetic manner, walking back towards the religion room Jenna simply called," There's no need to discuss what will NEVER happen" Takisha followed after Jenna, still confuzzled. **(J: Okay, seeing as I'm almost in total writer block mode I'm going to try a time skip to help the flow. I apologize in advance if what you read next is crap.)**

**- In Math -**

"Yo! Kenzie! C'mere! I got a job for you!" Asuma waved lazily from his seat.

Kenzie stretched out with a yawn and went over to Asuma. Mostly everyone ignored her since Asuma usually called on her for favours the most. (They're usually just cigarette retrieval missions.) Hands in her pockets she whined," Whaat? I was having a nice nap Asuma-san!"

"Oh you'll live to have another nap. Here, take this money and give it to Kakashi for me. I lost a bet with him last week, and I only had half the money on me, so this is the other half I owe him." 'I'm not going to tell her that the bet was on your test score though.' Asuma thought handing Kenzie a 100 dollar canadian bill.

At the sight of the bill Kenzie's mouth instantly filled with drool. Rubbing the bill against her face she asked casually," Asuma-sensei? Would you be angry if this money never got Mr. H?"

Asuma's eyebrow twitched, leaning forward he nearly growled," If that money doesn't get to Kakashi he's going to come after me and pummel me to near death. Do you think I'd be angry?"

"Okay! Okay! The money gets to Mr. H, NOT my own bank account!" For one of the first times in her life Kenzie was actually frightened of Asuma. Thus helping her to make a hasty departure from the classroom.

**- In the teacher's lounge -**

Kakuzu was chilling in an armchair counting all his money, (pocket change really) putting down a quarter a deep chill travelled through his spine. Eyes wide Kakuzu slowly turned in the direction of the doorwat he lustfully whispered," 100 dollars...Must...have...money..." In a trance like state Kakuzu rose from his seat and lumbered off down the halls. His built in money detector cranked to 100 dollar bill he subconsciously set off to find the brown glory of his presently pathetic life.

**- In Music -**

'Whack' 'whack' 'whack' "Argh! Takisha would you kindly STOP!" Sakura yelled at Takisha, for some unknown purpose had decided to start smacking herself on the head with her already beat and worn out black binder.

Kind of dazed Takisha emotionlessly leered at Sakura and mumbled," I can hit myself over the head however much I want bitch!"

Jenna had been in the midst of defeating Ino and Temari in a three way Tic, Tac, Toe game (Jenna was using triangles for her symbol, and don't ask how this game is possible cause I just made it up. If you can figure out rules for a three way Tic,Tac,Toe game please inform me.) when she overheard Takisha's lovely words. Raising an eyebrow at her Jenna asked curiously," Something happen to sour your mood Takisha?"

"No! I just feel like whacking myself over the head! okay?!" Takisha's eyes darted from face to face, some unknown craziness clearly visible.

Grabbing her own binder Jenna bashed Takisha upside the head. Getting right in her face Jenna asked," Who the fuck are you and where's Takisha?" The other girls blinked questionly at this odd display. They rarely ever saw Jenna beat on Takisha, it was always the other way around. Plus they didn't understand why Jenna was accussing Takisha of being an imposter. She'd been perfectly normal all day as far as they'd noticed.

Takisha's mouth twisted into a creepy sardonic smile, when she spoke it was Orochimaru's voice that came out," Well done. I didn't expect someone such as yourself to catch on. As for you other girls your senseis would be highly disappointed." 'POOF' Orochimaru sat smugly in Takisha's seat.

Binder poised to smack him again Jenna growled," Answer my other question, now!"

Smile still on his face he unhesitantly reached up and grabbed the binder from Jenna, patting her on the head after taking he replied," She's safe and sound...As far as I know, Kabuto is keeping an eye on her. He'll inform me if anything goes...horribly wrong." Jenna's eyes squinted in dark suspicion. There was something he wasn't telling her.

**- In the Nearest Girl's Bathroom -**

On a gymnasium mat on the white (not a hundred percent) clean floor, Takisha laid tied up by ropes. Her body screaming in horrendous agony from a concentrated point in her neck. If one looked closely a distinct black marking in the shape of three tree leaves could be seen.

Kabuto was leaning back against the wall, keeping a careful eye on the poor girl. He held no pity, or sympathy for Takisha. If it hadn't been Takisha who's gone to the girl's washroom, then it would have been one of the other two. Orochimaru wasn't overly picky on his targets, as long as he sunk his teeth into one of them before the end of the month then he was pleased.

Takisha groaned loudly, her sweaty fists clenching in a small display of restraint, Takisha mumbled," Make it stop...Please!"

Pushing his glasses up his nose Kabuto replied darkly," Sorry Takisha, but Orochimaru's direct orders were to watch, not assist. Besides you don't have to suffer for much longer. A half hour, 45 minutes at most. But that's just a loose guess." Takisha groaned louder, consciously Takisha tried to roll and make herself more comfortable.

**­ - Back with Kenzie -**

'Give him the money, or don't give him the money? That is the question I HATE asking myself!!' Kenzie was on the brink of tears from the mental feud going on in her brain. And it's all the money's fault.

The mentioned money sat in her hand, too snuggly for her to disturb it's placement. Kenzie was leaning against the wall, right hand beside Mr. H's door. She'd arrived too quickly, she'd silently scolded her feet for moving too fast. Sighing Kenzie decided that she had best get it over, the sooner it was gone, the more she could mourn over the spot it could have occuppied in her bank account.

Reaching for the door knob she abruptly froze, from the corner of her eye Kenzie could see the dark blob of someone at the end of the hall. Even from the distance she was at Kenzie could tell it was Kakuzu, and he was staring straight at her.

Slowly turning to face him she called out," Shouldn't you be washing your bus or something?"

The only thing she got in reply was," MONEY!!" Kakuzu was then charging at full speed towards Kenzie.

Mr. H forgotten Kenzie ran off in the other direction, all she was thinking was thinking was,' Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' So you can only guess that her first instinctive safety manuever was to jump into the closest girl's washroom. If she was lucky Kakuzu would be too manly to go into a girl's bathroom.

Her back pressed against the door she listened for any sign of Kakuzu. His foot steps soon came close enough that Kenzie held her breathe. They stopped right outside the door, Kakuzu's deep dark voice whispered through the door," Just cause you're in there doesn't mean you're safe. Like Hidan I am not against entering a women's bathroom." His laughter afterwards was filled with utter glee.

Almost as pale as Jenna, Kenzie concentrated her hearing. She wanted to be ready when Kakuzu moved to get in. It was because she was listening and not watching that Kakuzu managed to slide his black snake like tentacles under the door. He had said he wasn't against entering a girl's bathroom, he just never told her HOW he would be entering it.

Kenzie felt the tentacle creeping up her leg before she properly acknowledged it. Eyes wide and buggy she looked down, suck in a deep breathe of and screamed," AHHHH! KUZU! YOU FUCKING CREEP!!" Jumping away from the door she kept her eyes trained on the slimy extension. Oh how she hated her life at that moment, **(K: Well to be more precise I hate having a friend who decides to sick creepy criminals on me! T: And I don't appreciate the thought of Orochimaru sinking his teeth into my neck! J:...Are you done ranting you two? K: Not really. T: I'm good. J: Okay, Kenzie, if you wish to continue ranting then go write it out or type up a blog. The readers don't wish to listen to it. K:...I REALLY hate you. "Glaring daggers." J: I love you too Kenzie.)**

**- Back in Music -**

Orochimaru had left Jenna brooding in her seat, Takisha had not come back yet, and Orochimaru was too happy for the girl's liking.

Leaning towards Temari, Ino and Sakura Jenna whispered," Do you guys think you could create a big enough distraction so that I can go look for Takisha?"

The three kuonichis nodded, reaching into their pockets they each pulled out two smoke bombs. They'd been instructed only to use them in case of an emergency, but the girls figured this was good enough.

All at once they threw them into the corners of the room, the class filled with smoke. Fire alarms and sprinklers would have gone off if Orochimaru hadn't disabled them at the beginning of the year. People were coughing and panicing everywhere, Orochimaru glared straight at the three smiling kuonichis. Jenna had long since slipped out of the room with her shirt up over her nose and mouth.

Forcing her tree stump legs to move as fast as possible Jenna reached the girl's bathroom and kicked open the door. She was met with a smirking Kabuto that had Takisha slung over his shoulder. Before Jenna could cry out Kabuto vanished, taking Takisha with him.

Biting her lower lip in agitation at not being quick enough Jenna left the bathroom, but not to head back to the still smoky filled classroom. She needed help, and if there was anyone she was going to ask, it was going to be Kenzie. That would be another problem in itself, for Asuma let his students wonder freely if they asked. And Kenzie did ask...Alot.

**- With the slightly conscious Takisha -**

Takisha couldn't tell if the pain had lessen, increased or stayed the same. All she did know was that where ever she was, it wasdark, damp and creepy. To her left she heard a low omnious rumble, at first guess Takisha thought a water fall. That idea was quickly scratched out seeing as the floor she was lying on was tiled. Meaning she was still inside the school. Doing her best to ignore the pain throbbing through her body Takisha came up with a more appropriate guess. She was in the basement of the school, and the furnace wasn't too far away from her.

Knowing where she was made Takisha feel a little bit better about her situation. However it didn't stop her body from pounding pain throughout her blood by each heart beat.

Since Kabuto and Orochimaru occupied the basement most of the time, he now had a comfortable seat to wait in. Laid back in an old beat up recliner he sighed to himself," It's getting slightly infuriating to have to babysit."

"Was that a complaint against your orders Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed, stepping out of the shadows and startling his assistant.

Head bowed in shame Kabuto replied sullenly," No, Lord Orochimaru." Orochimaru smiled in content, it was nice having obedient and co-operative servants.

Walking over and crouching down in front of Takisha he asked sweetly," How are you doing my little experiment?" His sweetness was obviously false, but Takisha didn't much care. She was too pissed off.

Forcing her eyes to opn to glare at Orochimaru she hissed through clenched teeth," Fuck...you!" **(J: Just a little note. You know when Takisha is on the brink of snapping your neck when she swears right in your face. T: I don't swear right to your face all the time. I'll swear behind your back then attack you...sometimes. K:...Thanks for the advice.)**

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, putting a finger under her chin to tilt her head back. Getting right in her sweat covered face he continued in his sweet voice," That's not very appropriate language for a yound lady. Especially when you're in a dangerous situation such as this. Now be a good girl and live, or else I'll have to try it on your two friends." His smile still on Orochimaru stood back up and left, giving Kabuto a side way glance as he passed. His message was loud and clear, 'if she dies, throw her in the furnace and grab one of the others.'

**- In the Halls -**

"I told you 5,000 times already! You can't have this money!" Kenzie screamed over her shoulder at the still pursuing Kakuzu.

Kenzie must have run around the top floor at least three times, and she was currently on the fourth lap. Her legs were screaming in protest, her lungs were failing to gather much air, and worst of all was that Kenzie's large energy well was almost empty.

Kakuzu wasn't even breaking a sweat, his eyes still set on kenzie he called back," And I told you! Give me the money and I'll stop chasing you! Easy as that!"

Turning a corner Kenzie yelled," If I give you the money I'll be killed by Asuma!...Jenna! Get out of the way!! " Not too far ahead of her Jenna had shown up in the hallway.

Jenna heard and saw Kenzie running towards her, but she didn't see the huge dashing mass that was Kakuzu behind her. Standing her ground Jenna said defiantly," I have to talk to you, now. Takisha is in trouble!"

"Takisha's going to have to wait. I have my own problems!" As Kenzie raced around Jenna she grabbed hold of Jenna's arm and dragged her along.

Barely managing to keep up Jenna asked," Why are we running?" Kenzie replied by jerking her head in the back direction. Glancing over her should Jenna gasped, Kakuzu was tailing behind them with a dead set expression.

Sighing in frustration Jenna asked," What did you do to piss him off this time?!"

"NOTHING! He wants the 100 dollar bill I'm suppose to give to Mr. H. He nearly got in from me in the girl's washroom if it hadn't been for a passerby. If you think of something then we can get to Takisha faster." Kenzie replied in a weak voice, all the running she'd done was taking a huge toll on her.

Making a face at Kenzie's back she grumbled," Did you ever consider getting the money to Mr. H? Kakuzu can't chase after him." A very noticeable sweat drop slid down Kenzie's head. She clearly didn't think about that.

Pulling Jenna up beside her Kenzie put the bill in her hand and ordered," YOU can give Mr. H the money, I don't have the energy to make it. Have fun!" The torch of torment passed on, Kenzie let go of Jenna and stepped over to the wall. Kakuzu easily believed that Kenzie had given Jenna the 100, with a glare at Kenzie as he passed Kakuzu pursued the fleeing/cursing Jenna.

Kenzie waited until they were a good distance away before smirking and getting up on her feet. Digging in her pocket she pulled out the real 100 dollar bill, Kenzie had actually given Jenna her five dollar bill...Which she'll get back from Jenna no matter what.

Keeping her shoulder pressed against the wall Kenzie headed off for the philosophy classroom. Hopefully the bell woudln't ring soon, she really didn't want to be late for english...again. Zetsu was teaching today, which meant she'd probably be eaten if she was late.

**- Chasing after Jenna -**

"Come on! I told you she gave me a five! SHE has the 100!" Jenna complained for the fifth time, her face beat red from all the blood. You see, Kakuzu didn't take very long to catch Jenna, and when he did he hung her upside down in the air.

"I do not believe you. That wench would have run for it after I passed her, but she did no such thing. Now hand it over before I get REALLY annoyed." Kakuzu's voice may have been muffled by his mouth cover, but the unspoken threat was clearly heard by Jenna.

Wiggling and thrashing about Jenna grunted," I..Don't...Have it!"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A deathly familiar voice asked. Kakuzu and Jenna turned to find a rather interested Itachi observing them.

Kakuzu glared at the older Uchiha and rudely replied," It's nothing, I'm simply stripping her of the money that should be mine. Be on your way Uchiha." At this point in time Jenna was torn between ignoring Itachi or asking him for help.

"How about I help?" Itachi offered, the smallest of brutal smiles twitched at the corner of his mouth. Kakuzu gave it a mere millasecond of thought before giving a curt nod. Jenna both glared at Itachi, while at the same time gaped in silent horror.

**- With Takisha -**

Kabuto still sat and watched observantly as Takisha suffered. On the outside she would give a little groan, or roll on to her side to be more comfortable. Inside, however, she was calculating through the pain. She remembered that Sasuke had endured a good many hours before the pain left. If that applied with her, then she was going to be stuck in the school basement for at least a good while.

'I need something, ANYTHING, to speed up the process. Or at least someone to come save me. Maybe Lee will...He'd be better than my slowly respondant friends. Jenna's probably too dense to notice that I haven't come back yet. And it's not like Orochimaru would point it out either... I'm doomed!' That final thought in mind Takisha allowed herself to fall into a slightly more peaceful unconsciousness.

**- Going back to Kenzie -**

'Knock' 'knock' "Hellooo? Mr. H?" Kenzie poked her head into the room just in time to see Mr. H whip a chalk brush at some stupid grade 12's head. Apparently he'd been whispering insults about Kakashi's book, that offended Kakashi more than any insult ever made towards him.

Ignoring the injured student (that he'd injured) Mr. H looked over at Kenzie's startled face and asked pleasently," Yes? Can I help you with something Mackenzie?"

"Uh...I've got the money Asuma owes you. And just so you know, Jenna and I nearly got killed because of this money. From now on, get someone else to be the delivery girls." Kenzie ranted all this while giving the money to Mr.H.

Mr. H took the money and tucked it into one of his pockets that Kenzie couldn't see. Looking up briefly from his book he asked," Mackenzie, where is Jenna?"

Kenzie effortlessly replied," Probably being tortured by Kakuzu for a five dollar bill. That is unless she's gotten away from him. But I highly doubt it."

At this Mr. H sighed and got up from his seat, putting away his book he said," We better go help her then. I'd feel like a bad teacher if I didn't at least try and help one of my students in trouble."

Kenzie couldn't help but think, 'For some reason I don't think he'd offer his assistance to help me.' Out loud she bluntly commented," Mr. H you already are a bad teacher. You hardly teach the class anything, and you constantly don't pay attention to the students unless you're throwing something at them." In response Mr. H bopped her on the head, earning a steely eyed glare from Kenzie. After that the two of them made sure to progress in silence...With the exception of Kenzie grumbling and groaning about violent teachers.

The not so silent silence was shattered by a piercing squeak and high drabble of gigglen, Kenzie didn't have to turn the corner to know who was being tortured. However she was just as surprised as Mr. H to see WHO was doing the tickling.

Kakuzu stood roughly 30 metres away, Jenna hanging upside down from his tentacles/threads bright red in the face from blood rushing to her head and her shirt revealing some of her stomach. What really made this scene unbelieveable was the fact of Itachi Uchiha holding Jenna's shirt out of the way while relentlessly tickling her exposed stomach.

The two S-rank criminals were so caught up in their torturing they didn't notice Kenzie gaping at them and Mr. H watching highly confused. In the midst of Jenna's hysteric laughter she managed to stutter out a few words," I, HAHHA, FUCKING, BWAAAHHAHAHA, HATE, EEEAHAHA, YOU!!"

Mr. H decided that was his cue," That's not very nice language for you to be using Jenna." At this Itachi halted his tickle assault and Kakuzu dropped Jenna on her head.

Kenzie couldn't take it anymore, she doubled over laughing. Not only did she witness the worst form of torture being persecuted by the greatly feared Itachi Uchiha, but the look on Jenna's face was absolutely priceless. Kakashi ignored the teenager gone hyena and stepped closer to the criminals saying," Don't you two have anything better to do beside pick on a weak little girl?"

"Hey!" Jenna's cry of protest went unheard as the two Akatsuki members faced Kakashi and replied simutaniously," No."

A feeling of destruction swept into the hallway, Kenzie and Jenna's neck hairs rose. The prickling sensation of danger stopped Kenzie's laughter in time to see Jenna crab walking backwards down the hall. 'Good idea.' "Uh, if it's all the same to you guys I'm going to ditch. Have fun and don't kill each other." Her words got an Itachi glare and an even deeper feeling of doom. Faster than Kakuzu could draw a kunai Kenzie was fleeing down the hallway she'd come from. Right when she turned the corner she heard a thousand chirping birds and Kakashi yelling out," Chidori!" Followed by a bone rattling 'BOOM!'

Kenzie didn't stick around to see the damage that had just been done.

**- In the Basement Again -**

Something major must have happened upstairs, for the basement ceiling gave a deep shudder after a clearly audible 'BOOM!' Dust and cobweds fell down around Takisha and Kabuto.

Kabuto was on his feet immediatly, his body noticeable tensed, readying itself for trouble. A moment later Orochimaru appeared out of the shadows, his porcelain white forehead creased in irritation. His yellow slit eyes focused on Takisha he explained," That fool Kakashi caught two of the Akatsuki at a bad time. They're going at it as we speak."

"Do you believe the other two targets had anything to do with it?" Kabuto asked, pushing his glasses up and eyeing Takisha suspiciously.

Orochimaru's expression slightly relaxed when he replied," Without a doubt. The only reason those leaf idiots are here is to protect these three little weaklings. I personally hope those other two get killed. They're too observant...and obnoxious for my liking."

These words set off an angry switch in Takisha's still slightly unconscious mind. In fact it was the big red angry switch, and yes, it even had that little sign that read 'Do Not Touch' attached to it. Unfortunately for Kabuto and Orochimaru, they'd just touched it.

Pure raw anger coarsed through her body, subdoing the pain, even pushing it back into the curse mark. Her anger let her get back up on her feet, glare and hiss," If my friends do die, I'll make sure you join them in hell." (Yes, the three of us are going to hell and we'll go down there smiling cause we'll be making trouble for the Big Baddie down there.)

A sinister and disturbing smile spread across Orochimaru's face, he was very impressed and pleased. Takisha's stubbornness and anger had spread the power of the curse mark along faster. Takisha didn't know it, but like Sasuke, she was covered almost entirely by the tree leaf curse mark.

The ropes that had been restraining her did nothing to stop her from kicking a fire poker at the both of them.

Being highly trained ninjas they easily dodged it, Orochimaru smiling bigger than ever,and Kabuto had enough humanity in him to shiver. Like most people, Orochimaru was still creepy to be around. Especially when he was supremely happy.

"I congradulate you Miss Petroff. You successfully survived my curse mark. And now you belong to me." Orochimaru then stepped backwards into the shadows. Leaving Kabuto to deal with an uber angry Takisha...As was his plan from the beginning. **(J: I don't know if anyone else knows this, but when you leave a hickey on someone you're telling other people that they're off limits. T: Agh! Stop reffering to it as a hickey! That's nasty. K: HAHA! You have a perma-hickey...From Orochimaru! BWAHAHA! xD T: I said stop it! "Smashes fist through wall." K:...o.0 J: Look on the bright side Takiha, you stand a better chance against Jiraya if he ever tries raping you now! xD T: "Death glares and stomps off." K: Remind me to make fun of her from a distance now. J: Sure...Can't promise I'll remember to remind you though. K: Great -.-')**

**- Skipped Ahead with Jenna and Kenzie -**

The two girls had joined back up at the first staircase they came to, once together Jenna made sure to poke Kenzie very hard in the ribcage. Doubled over with her arms crossed in protection she yelled," The hell?!"

"That's for laughing AND taking forever to come save me. What'd you do, stop and have a snack break?! Takisha could be dead by the time we find her!" Jenna was both angry and worried. She'd never been in a situation like this before, and she wasn't handling it very well.

Kenzie noticed the frantic note of hysteria in her voice and did the only thing she could think of. 'SLAP!' "Get a hold of yourself and think of where we can find her." Kenzie had slapped Jenna right across the face and was now yelling at her.

Rubbing her throbbing cheek Jenna mumbled," Um...Well, we did help Orochimaru kill the third Hokage by getting him into the school basement. Maybe he put her down there?"

"School basement. Sounds good. Let's go before we get in trouble for ditching class." Kenzie only cared half heartedly about getting in trouble, in reality she was concerned about Takisha.

It was lucky for them that the stairs they had met up at led downstairs and right to the basement door. (Ya, I know, eerily convienent, but you never look a gift horse in the mouth.)

At the door to the basement Kenzie grabbed Jenna and put her in front, looking over her shoulder Jenna complained," Hey! Why do I have to go first?!"

"You're older. And the older generation has to protect the young to preserve the human species." Kenzie recited this from her mental books of excuses for getting out of dangerous tasks...Or to avoid doing them first anyway.

Groaning in defeat Jenna kicked open the basement door, took in a deep brave breathe, and put her foot into the darkness...Only to totally miss the step and go bouncing painfully down the stairs. Kenzie only saw Jenna fall forward into the unbroken abyss, but at the sound of a loud 'THUD' and Jenna's even louder moan of anguish, she figured out what happened.

Rolling her eyes Kenzie called," Hope you didn't break anything! Cause I'm not helping you!"

"What?! Get your ass down here Mackenzie Lynn Bishop! What if I need back up?!" Jenna's pained voice had a clear note of fear and desperation, meaning she was scared shitless and wanted Kenzie to cling to.

Already prepared for this Kenzie replied," You'll have Takisha, beside I'm the best person for look out duty and you know it!"

This earned a nice angry," GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!! Fine, but if I die, you can explain to my family AND the Akatsuki, why there's one less Jenna Noel in the world!"

"Sure, I can do that. As well as claim all your DVD's and CD's!" Kenzie was enjoying this too much to stop. Since Jenna didn't reply she figured her freckled little friend had stomped off. **(J: Isn't she a nice friend Takisha? T: Oh yes, the very best. K: "Big smile" J,t: We're being sarcastic. K: Still, it's a compliment to me. "Still smiling" J,T : "Rolls eyes.")**

In near total darkness Jenna ventured forth, her back aching and her mind on the brink of insanity from her paranoia. At one point she passed a cement pillar where a certain snake man hid in it's shadow. Evil satisfaction clear in his eyes he stepped back towards the stairs and open doorway. If things were going to go exactly as he wanted, he needed the last piece of the game.

The further Jenna travelled into the darkness the more distinctly she heard the sound of flying objects meeting a wall or the boiler. Sneaking closer very quietly Jenna caught a familiar voice angrily swearing," Goddammit! Hold still so I can hit you!" 'That's definitely Takisha, and if my hunch is right she got free and is now throwing random things at Kabuto.' As if to confirm her unspoken thought the leg of some kind of chair suddenly whizzed by her ear.

Thinking it might help a little Jenna called out,"Um, am I interrupting anything? Cause I can always come back later."

"Jenna?" Asked Takisha uncertainly, a good length og rope in her hands ready to strangle Kabuto.

In the almost darkness Kabuto took the moment of Takisha's distraction to vanish into the shadows. Like Orochimaru he didn't totally leave, he just dashed over to a spot he thought was safe and the best to apprehend one of the girls.

Back at the basement doorway Kenzie was playing the role of the slacking watch guard. She got bored after the first minute ot so and made herself comfortable against the door frame. Absentmindedly she started thinking of what was going on in boring math class. Asuma probably didn't even notice that she didn't return yet, David might have noticed. But only because he had no one to creep on.

At some point of this aimless thinking Kakashi came stumbling around the corner. Not bleeding or anything, but in a deep state of exhaustion. His hair was a mess, his sharigan eye was uncovered and he seemed to be having a hard time catching his breathe. The sound of his panting and his slightly slumped form from the corner of her eye drew Kenzie's attention. Taking a step towards him Kenzie asked slightly concerned," Hey, are you alright Mr.H? You look like shit!"

Keeping himself supported against the wall Kakashi managed to reply in one breathe," Thanks for the observation. I'm fine, a little roughed up, but I've had worse. What about you? And where's Jenna?"

"She went down there to find WHOA!!" In the midst of her sentence Orochimaru grabbed hold of Kenzie by the belt and dragged her down the stairs. Leaving Kakashi to let loose a stream of pretty curse words.

There was no way he'd be able to take on Kabuto and Orochimaru in his current state, he did know three young men that might be eager to help though. Well two really, but the third might still agree. Focusing what chakra he had he teleported straight to Anko's current gym class where the first two helpers could be located. **(J: I'm going to cut the chapter there,and from this point on I'm going to change up how I write the things so this fanfic doesn't end up to be 50 damn chapters long.)**


	22. Basement Showdown

**J: Okay, this is one of the more epic chapters of this story...Well...So far it's the ONLY epic chapters of the story ahha.**

**T: I love it! There's actually fighting and blood!**

**K: Ya...But sorry to say your boyfriend was kinda lame before they actually started fighting -.-'**

**T: Oh leave him alone, he was trying to be noble and brave...In a really failed way ahha.**

**J: Today I'm just going to disclaim since I'm a bit short on time. But just to let all you reviewers know, disclaimer suggestions are now open. So if you want someone in particular to review AND you wanna show up to meet them, then just tell me who you want to disclaim and whether you want to meet them or not. So, I do not own any of the Naruto people named, I do not own the St. Patrick's High School and any other people mentioned own themselves.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty One - Basement Show Down

**(J: Because of what's going to happen next there will be no other classes for this day. T: You really need to stop giving the readers warnings, I'm pretty sure they can figure things out Jenna. J: Fine, no more warnings. K: No more torturing me either. J: Nice try. K: xP)**

"The fuck?! Let me go!!" Kenzie thrashed and wiggled against Orochimaru's arms. It was really creepy feeling a cold blooded person's skin against her exposed arms, he felt like a corpse...Which might explain why he sorta resembled one.

The other three occupants of the basement stopped what they were doing (Takisha - Throwing shit at who she hoped was Kabuto. Jenna - Trying to get closer to Takisha to see what her problem was. Kabuto - Hiding behind a concrete support bean with a kunai in hand.) and focused on the very crude sounding Kenzie.

Sweat dropping in the darkness Jenna couldn't help but think, 'Leave it to the girl who volunteered for sentry duty to forget to watch her own back.' Orochimaru effortlessly hauled Kenzie over to Takisha's location, where he threw her at Takisha's feet saying," There, now you have another friend to keep you company. Besides Jenna of course."

A sudden squeak informed them that Kabuto had apprehanded Jenna. Pushing her towards the group with a kunai at her neck and her right hand twisted behind her back Kabuto asked," What do you wish to do with them?"

Orochimaru smirked, deep chills flew through Jenna's body as Kenzie went totally numb. Whatever he planned, it wasn't going to be pleasent for them. Takisha was already pumped up on curse mark power, so whatever came next wouldn't happen without a fight.

**- Back Upstairs -**

Anko nearly had a heart attack when Kakashi, beat up and breathing poorly, poofed into the middle of the gymnasium. Recovering in a heart beat Anko blew her whistle to stop the boys in their laps. Kankuro and Lee were in this gym class, they only needed to see Kakashi to stop and join Anko as she helped Kakashi stand.

Kakashi's arm around her neck Anko asked in a slight panic," What happened Kakashi? Who did this to you?"

"It was Uchiha Itachi, and Kakuzu from the Akatsuki...But that's not why I'm here. It's the girls, they're in trouble. Orochimaru has all three of them in the school basement. Lee hurry to the basement, go as fast as you can. Kankuro find Gaara and see if he'll help. If not get whoever you can. GO! NOW!" Kakashi was so infuriated with himself for letting this happen, he couldn't keep it out of his voice when ordering the boys.

Lee was gone in a blink, while Kankuro was seen running out the door, his puppet Crow following right behind him after smashing through the boy's change room door. All the other boys of the class stood speechless at everything that just took place. Josh was going to need psychiatric help to convince himself that the philosoph teacher didn't just materialize out of nowhere.

Heading towards the door with Kakashi, Anko ordered," You are to stay here and do your excersises until I return from the nurse's office." It was all she could do, and it made Anko mad with the feeling of uselessness. If anything happened to those girls, she would never forgive herself. She never personally taught them, but from what she's heard from the others, they were very special.

**- In the Basement -**

Vandictive smirk on his reptillian face Orochimaru pleasently answered Kabuto," Let's play with them a little first, then I'll decide what to do." All three girls gulped, the word 'play' registered as either 'pain' or 'hell' to them.

Hanging onto her anger and frustration that was dwindling Takisha stepped forward bravely, (if not stupidly) and asked," What the hell do you need them for since you've already cursed me?"

"Simple. You three are the designated choices by the Akatsuki, why not rough up the merchandise and make it worth less?" Translated through the hyper ventalating minds of the girls he was basically saying, 'Since the Akatsuki want you, I want to kill you just to piss them off.'

Starting to feel some fear of her favorite character Kenzie asked hopefully," Isn't wrecking one of us enough for today? Tomorrow you can put Jenna in the hospital." Jenna glared daggers at her traiterous friend, although she wasn't really surprised she would suggest it.

Orochimaru merely chuckled a little, Kabuto took this as a signal to move Jenna closer to him. Takisha grit her teeth, the curse mark was losing it's power and retreating back to her neck. Which meant in a matter of seconds she was going to be rendered to nothing of exhaustion. Yet Kenzie didn't notice this and decided to move behind her for better protection. **(T: Well...Now that's a switch. It's usually the other way around. J: I know, but since you have the best chance of helping her your her chosen shield. K: What can I say, I have a strong will for self preservation.)**

Tired of talking Orochimaru started playing. His first move was his favorite, the paralyse attack. Jenna and Kenzie could only watch as Takisha fell to her knees crying and shaking uncontrallably. Kenzie was next. In a flash of speed Orochimaru summoned a giant serpent that was the same kind as the one that ate Naruto, only smaller. With unnatural movements the snake wrapped itself around Kenzie, tightly constricting, squeezing her. Jenna was last to be 'played' with. With the same speed he'd used to summon the snake he lashed out possibly 15 kunais, each one enforced with strength to pull her back and pin her to the wall. Kabuto nearly got caught in this attack but he managed to jump at the last second.

It was at this point that Lee showed up, totally taking both Orochimaru and Kabuto by surprise. One of the advantages to not having chakra such as usual ninja was that you couldn't be detected until the very last second.

Poised for attack in front of Takisha Lee glared saying," You will pay for what you have just done Orochimaru. No one makes my Cherry Blossom cry and gets away with it." **(J: Yes, he just said that. Shoot me for trying to keep him in character.)**

"Stop wasting your breathe talking and use it to do some damage you idiot!" Kankuro yelled just as he sent crow flying for Orochimaru, at the same time one of Crow's arm blades slashed the snake constricting Kenzie. Poor Kenzie had passed out only a second or so before Kankuro showed up, due to lack of oxygen.

Kankuro himself landed in front of Kenzie's motionless form, murder and death visible in his eyes. He wanted blood, and he wanted it cold. Crow's attack unfortunately missed by a long shot thanks to Orochimaru effortlessly dodging.

As they kept Orochimaru busy, Kabuto was left to suffer Gaara's wraith. Sand swirled down from the door way and formed a solid, unmovable mound around Kabuto's feet. Twisting around as best he could he was met with a very fearsome sight...An angry, nearly smiling Gaara. Sweat dribbling down his back Kabuto stated," Kazekage Gaara of the Sand. From the looks of your face I take it you're not very happy. For what reason, I must wonder."

"That's enough talking. just die and never bother me or anyone else I know." With a flick of his hand the sand at Kabuto's feet surged up around the rest od Kabuto's body. Clenching his hand into a fist the sand squeezed together to crush every last bone in Kabuto's body. When the sand receeded back to Gaara he was very irritated to see that Kabuto had used substitution at the last second. Where he was now Gaara couldn't tell, so he turned his deathly glare towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru at the time was enjoying himself, both Kankuro (using Crow) and Lee were going balistick on his snake ass. Yet neither of them had landed a single hit! If Gaara was correct, the coniving bastard was laughing with each attack he dodged. As Gaara watched and anticipated the perfect moment to attack he didn't notice Kabuto quietly come up behind him, kunai ready for the kill.

Luckily for Gaara, Jenna was still conscious, in a small state of shock, but still conscious. So when Kabuto went creeping up towards Gaara, Jenna quickly responded," Gaara behind you!!" Gaara's sand reacted faster than he did (as always) and created a massive wall against his back.

Kabuto swore under his breathe and turned to Jenna, who realized that opening her mouth was pretty stupid. Sauntering over to the girl pinned to the wall he said quietly," Really thinking back on it I've come to realize something. I always believed it was Kenzie and Takisha that were annoying. Well...They still are, Takisha more than usual with her new powers, but that's not the point. What I'm trying to say is that you, my freckled little friend, are the most annoying one out of the three of you."

Jenna, highly confused couldn't help but ask," How can I be more annoying than Kenzie? Hell Takisha is more annoying than me!" **(J: Not even one of you can argue with me there. K,T: Actually we can. J: Eh? T: Do you not remember how crazy you get when you're hyper, it's the equivalent of at least a week's annoyance. J: Fine, I'll stop arguing.)**

"That's on a daily basis. I'm reffering to when you are annoying, which seems to be alot more than usual. The way you're annoying is the main thing. Everytime you speak or do anything our plans have to change. So I don't think Lord Orochimaru will mind if I kill you." Kabuto finished with his kunai pushing into Jenna's throat.

While Kabuto had been monologuing about how annoying Jenna was, Orochimaru was starting to get serious with the others. He'd already drawn his sword from his throat (which Kenzie wished she could have seen.) Kankuro AND Crow were well cut up, only Crow wasn't bleeding. Poor Lee was exhausted and bleeding severly from three deep cuts on his left leg, right arm and above his left eyebrow. Gaara on the other hand was on the brink of going insane. His ultimate defense (the sand shell around his body) had cracks and was slowly crumbling.

Orochimaru was getting close to being out of breathe, a little persperation beaded on his forehead. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Kabuto about to finish Jenna off, smiling crookedly Orochimaru looked straight at Gaara and hissed," I hope the freckled one didn't mean anything to you three, because she's about to die." Just as Orochimaru expected Gaara snapped.

Kankuro and Lee realized what was happening a second too late. At this point Kenzie came back to consciousness, just in time to see Gaara drive a spear made of sand through Kabuto's stomach, and Orochimaru stab Kankuro through Crow. Lee was holding Takisha, blocking her view of what was happening. (Takisha had snapped out of Orochimaru's genjutsu after she heard Lee's voice, but she could do nothing to help since the curse mark receeded to her neck.)

Again, one thing triggered another. Kenzie slowly got to her feet, once on them she ran. Right to Orochimaru where she delivered the hardest punch she's ever given, straight into Orochimaru face. Lee took Orochimaru's stunned moment to use the Lead Hurricane. (Using super speed he put Takisha down and asked her to help Jenna.)

Kankuro painfully pulled free from the end of Orochimaru's sword, leaving Crow to keep the sword in place. Kankuro grabbed up Kenzie and left the basement back upstairs.

Gaara threw Kabuto off the spear and readied himself to ultimately kill him. Kabuto was quicker, making the appropiate hand signs he poofed into the darkness. Relaxing a smidge Gaara turned back to Jenna and saw Takisha trying to get her down. With a flick of his hand the sand flew over the kunais and released them from the wall. Letting Jenna fall against Takisha...Who wasn't very much support since she was weak and tired.

As all this went on Orochimaru decided he'd had enough fun for one day, in a more snake like manner Orochimaru slithered into the darkness, leaving Lee free to go help Takisha.

Scooping up his girlfriend bridal style Lee dashed up the stairs and into the light.

Still not himself Gaara boldly grabbed Jenna by the waiste and held her against his chest (so basically a one armed super hug.) In a gravelly voice he demanded," Close your eyes or you'll lose them." Jenna didn't need to be told twice. Eyes clamped shut she felt her body lift off the ground one second, then land rather heavily again.

Cracking an eye open Jenna found she was outside the basement door right next to Kenzie and Kankuro. Both of which were blinking in confusion at them.

It took Jenna approximately 30 seconds to figure it out. Blushing bright red Jenna stuttered," U-Uh, you can let go of me now Gaara." She gently tried to push herself away from her savior, only to be picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

Gaara (if you haven't guessed) was still on the Shukaku side of his personality, meaning he had less to think with. In his gravely voice he explained," You're injured, I'm taking you to the nurse."

Looking back at Kenzie who was still in Kankuro's arms she decided she shouldn't be going alone. Although the trail of blood drops suggested that Lee already whizzed Takisha off to the nurse's. Meeting Kankuro's glinting eyes, (he's holding Kenzie, he's happy) Jenna called," Kankuro, Kenzie probably has some broken bones or something. She should come to the nurse's too."

"Good idea. Come on Kenzie, don't try to move. If you have a broken rib you could puncture a vital organ." Kankuro sounded like a fretting mother, which made Kenzie blush all the more.


	23. Happy Birthday Kenzie!

**J: Alright, just so you all know this was not written on Kenzie's actual birthday. Just thought I'd get that straightened out first. Besides that, I again thank all my readers and reviewers who are still loyal. To you new ones, I know it seems to be never ending, but it's getting close to it. Yes, it is actually getting close.**

**K: You wouldn't think that with everything you still have to write.**

**T: She's got a point there. Don't you still have to go through THIS and THAT?**

**J: Yes...but still, in my opinion I think it's coming close to the end. Now for the disclaimer...uh...ideas?**

**K:Dunno.**

**T: OH! I know! "Whispers to Jenna"**

**J: Excellent! Be right back! "Runs off somewhere to get a certain someone."**

**K: ??**

**T: "Snickering"**

**J: Got him!**

**Kank: HI! "Glomps startled/glaring Kenzie"**

**K: Why?**

**J: It's your birthday :)**

**T: So why not have you best man buddy to disclaim? D**

**Kank: "Still holding onto Kenzie" Jenna does not own me or any other Naruto characters, she merely owns herself and her friends that are mentioned.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Two - Happy Birthday Kenzie!

**(J: Okay, after all that excitement it's time to time skip. K: How far ahead? J: Seeing as November just had the equivalent of possibly three days we're going straight to December. On your birthday Kenzie! K: WOOT! PRESENTS! CAKE!...MONEY!! T: Lucky you. I wonder if Kakuzu will be able to detect all your birthday money? "Smiles wickedly" K: "Angry" I'll kill you if you tell or even hint Kuzu towards my money. T: Don't worry. I'm a good girl "Angel smile." J: You've been hanging out with Tobi too much Takisha. T: Teehee.)**

"Morning birthday girl. You get any gifts yet?" Takisha asked rummaging in her backpack while walking up to the half asleep Kenzie and hot chocolate sipping Jenna.

Stifling a yawn Kenzie mumbled," If I did I don't remember what they are."

"Good enough. Here. It took me forever to hunt down that sucker, not to mention how much I owe my mom for it." At the mention of the trouble Kenzie eagerly ripped the shiny purple wrapping paper off. (As best as she could half awake.)

"Hey what's the present for? I thought christmas wasn't for another 15 days." Kankuro asked, limping towards the group. Gaara and Temari were right behind him. **(J: Just to clear some things up. Kankuro and Kenzie are still recovering from the basement fight. So if she randomly says ow or something it's cause she fractured a rib. And Kankuro is limping because he twisted his ankle, Lee has some bandages on his face, and Takisha is in momentary pain from the curse mark. Gaara is fine, but I have a bunch of little cuts in all the spots the kunai had gone through my clothes.)**

Finishing a sip of hot chocolate Jenna replied," It's Kenzie's birthday today. Mine is thirteen days from now, and Takisha's is in January."

A sudden squeak of happiness and pure childish delight indicated that Kenzie had gotten her gift out of the box. To Jenna's jealousy and the sand nin's surprise it was a pair of PURPLE ninja sandals. Glomping Takisha with an unknown source of energy she babbled," I LOVES THEM! I shall name them Sandi, and they shall be mine. They shall be my Sandis...Ow." The group of friends could only shake their heads and roll their eyes. Kenzie was Kenzie no mater how old she was.

Temari took this moment to step forward with a small rectangular present," Here Kenzie. Happy birthday." Pretty much awake now Kenzie took the gift and got work on the crazy wrapping job. (Temari was very proud that she did it by herself.)

"Temari, you knew it was her birthday today and you didn't bother telling me?!" Kankruo was appalled. Temari knew he had a thing for Kenzie and would have gotten her a spectacular birthday gift, but she decided to keep this vital information from him. In response Temari smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ooo! I love it Temari, thank you." Kenzie had finally gotten the wrapping paper off and the box open. Inside was a traditional Japanese fan with angel fish designed on it.

Kankuro had some gift competition now, but he was sure he could top them all. A rough plan was taking shape in his mind, a plan that should make not only Kenzie happy, but himself as well.

Seeing the bus coming down the road Jenna warned," You'd best stash the goods Kenzie, knowing Mr. Bus Driver he'll take them from you as bus fair." Glancing over at Kenzie she was quite flustered to see that her gifts had already vanished.

Shaking it off Jenna slurped down the last of her hot chocolate, Takisha didn't have anything to hide today since her mom cut off her candy cash for the birthday gift. Kakuzu just didn't bother the sand siblings, no one knew why and no one asks. When Kakuzu pulled up and opened the door the first thing out of his covered mouth was," Birthday girl gets on last today." Kenzie shrugged, it wasn't a big enough deal to ruin her happy mood. The bus ride after that was uneventful. **(J: Okay. Now here is how I'm changing things up. Instead of switching back and forth every period I'm going to choose one period for each of us. This should cut down on chapter length. So first is Kenzie's period, she's going to be in chemistry.)**

**- In Chemistry 3rd Period -**

"Sooo, Kenzie darling. What would you love to get for your birthday?" Kankuro randomly asked once Kurenai had told them to get to work.

Kenzie had her pen in her mouth, so he answer came out pretty incoherent," Nothing in particular, but momey would be nice."

Eyebrows raised Kankuro questioned," You want your mommy for your birthday?"

Face blank Kenzie extracted the pen from her mouth and pronounced," Mon-ey. Not mom-my, mon-ey. I'll accept other gifts than that of course."

Smiling crookedly Kankuro softly said to himself," It's not money, but it's still something of value." Kenzie didn't really hear him, what she did hear merely made her tilt her head to one side. The look on Kankuro's face at that moment was one of utter hotness. Blushing slightly she quickly looked away. In her mind she could only think, 'Don't let him see the blush. Don't let him see the blush!'

This slightly tender moment was broken by the distinct and sharp sound of Kurenai clearing her throat from right behind them. Nearly shoving her pen up her nose Kenzie jumped out of her seat. A hand over her heart Kenzie asked," H-how long have you been back there Kurenai?"

"Long enough to know you two are slacking again. If you don't stop chatting and get back to work then I'm going to seperate you." Kurenai knew her students well. That alone got Kankuro to straighten his back and start scribbling away like a psycho path.

Kenzie sat back down, looked at the question and started chewing on her pen again. Giving the two opposite teenagers a small smile she thought, 'Something tells that these two are going to be quite the interesting couple...If one of them would ask the other out.' Teenage stubborness/ ignorance could be as infuriating as their verbal diaherra.

"Done!" Kurenai raised an skeptical eyebrow and took Kankuro's work, skimming it over she sighed and headed back to her desk. She had nothing better to do she might as well mark the stupid answers.

Kankuro waited until Kurenai was sitting at her desk before he turned to Kenzie. Glancing at her answers he asked," You're not very good at chemistry are you?"

"What was your first clue? My crappy answers or near failing mark?" Kenzie grumbled through her pen. She made to write the answer for question three, only to have the paper swiped from under her.

Glaring at Kankuro she hissed," Give me back my paper."

"No. I'm answering the question for your birthday present." Kankuro was a ninja. Meaning he had certain skills. Including that of forgery. Which was what he was doing. Answering all the questions in Kenzie's penmanship.

Being told it was a birthday present Kenzie couldn't do anything, if she did, it would mean she wasn't accepting the gift. And Mackenzie Bishop accepted everything as a gift.

So for the next five minutes Kenzie had to do what she could to make it look like she was actually working.

When Kankuro gave back the finished paper Kenzie took one look at the ansers and asked," How did you get these answers? Explain it to me!"

"Sorry, I can only answer questions. Not explain them. If I try you'll only get even more confused. Just ask Temari. I tried explaining the mechanics of Crow and she couldn't keep up for five words." Kankurowas balancing his pen on the tip of his finger. (A little trick of boredom he invented with a kunai.)

Glaring at Kankuro she grumbled," You're not very much help, if I fail this class I'm going to try and blame it on you." That little spat of anger out she wrote her name on the top of the page and brought it up to Kurenai.

Kurenai took the paper and threw it in with the others, as Kenzie turned to head back to her seat she heard Kurenai mumble," I'll let it slide this time, but only because it's your birthday. I catch Kankuro doing your work after today, I 'll drop your mark faster than Itachi brings down Asuma." Eyes wide Kenzie quickly shuffled back to the table where Kankuro was balancing a pen on all five fingers.

Smirking crookedly he asked," Got caught didn't we?"

"Yes, but she's letting it slide for my birthday." Kenzie replied, easily snatching back her red, black, and blue pens. Kankuro frowned slightly having lost three objects to balance, he shrugged it off instantly and turned his attentions to Kenzie...While still balancing the other two pens, of course.

His crooked smile still on his face, only a little bigger, Kankuro whispered," I bet you could get away with alot of things with the rest of the teachers. Including ditching class after lunch."

Kenzie had to think about it for a moment," No! Religion is after lunch! If I ditch Hidan will hunt down my ass and sacrifice me to Jashin. I don't want to be sacrificed on my birthday!" Kenzie was going into hysterics just thinking about the past few Hidan hunts. **(J: Yes, there have been other Hidan Hunts. But I didn't want to use my brain that much. T,K: Lazy!)**

"Awww, you afraid of that old man. You know I can protect you from him. I did save you from Orochimaru after all." Kankuro absolutely LOVED to bring up the big save from last month. Especially since Lady Tsunade assigned him as Kenzie's personal (and undercover) bodyguard. The same thing goes for Gaara and Lee. (Gaara guards Jenna, and Lee guards Takisha.)

Rolling her eyes Kenzie sighed," I know Kankuro. You'll never let me forget. But it's really better that I go. You've never seen Hidan when he hunts. He's like a blood hound from hell. During the last hunt he tackled Takisha to the ground, she had bruises on her knees for a week. They were the size of body pillows!" This got Kankuro to raise a suspicious eyebrow. Kenzie widened her eyes to create a ' I'm dead serious ' expression.

"Kankuro! Kenzie! Hallway! Now!" Kurenai had no problem publicly humiliating people on their birthdays when they're being disobedient.

In the hall Kenzie revelled in the silence, hell, even Kankuro was being quiet. But that was only because he was admiring her cuteness and he was planning something that would take her by surprise.

**(J: Okay, time to back track to 2nd period for Takisha's drama class. Yes people, it's time for the romantic ooey gooey stuff. At least I haven't barfed yet. T: I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up and get writing.)**

**- Back an Hour or Two -**

"Alright my youthful pupils, work is over and play time is now. As in ' Romeo and Juliet ' play. Anyone who has a part get out your scripts and start rehearsing. Romeo and Juliet, you may work in the halls where it's quiet. But on the condition that you go over the most heart warming parts. You know which ones I mean." With a sly wink Gai -sensei pushed the couple out the door into the hall, closing the door with tears in his circle eyes.

'I will not fail you Gai-sensei!' Lee's eyes burned with fires of passion and determination.

Takisha on the other hand was about to explode from heart beat increase. Gai-sensei had clearly indicated that he wanted them to work on the kissing scenes. Flipping through the script she found about four of them. Four moments of hard core lip locking to practice over and over again. 'This is going to be interesting, what with both of us being too damn embarrassed to make the move.'

"Um, Lily blossom? I believe we should start with the balacony scene first. It's one of the more important moments in the play after all." Lee broke through Takisha's thoughts just as they were finishing.

They hadn't even started practicing and already the both of them were blushing. Merely giving him a nod Takisha turned to page 74 where the balcony scene started.

Thinking as Juliet might have Takisha read from the script," INSERT JULIET LINES HERE."

In full Romeo mode Lee got down on one knee to take Takisha's hand in his and recite from memory," INSERT ROMEO LINES HERE."

They both read a little more, acting where they could until they finally came to the line that led them straight into the kiss. Scarlet red Lee held Takisha in a tight, one armed embrace. Stuttering over his line a little he leaned forward ever so slighlt. From past experiences and natural female knowledge **(J: That I did not have until Takisha informed me sadly enough. I thank you for it greatly by the way. T: What are friends for?) **Takisha closed the remaining distance and kissed Lee, right on the lips, nice and hard.

Lee's male instincts kicked in for the first time in years then, his one armed embrace changed to a two armed hold of steel. One arm around her waist and the other wrapped around her neck and shoulders. Takisha could no more move than she could speak. She didn't want to anyways, the kissing was way better than rehearsing.

A very rude voice cut into their blissful moment just then," Okay, I take it back. Walking in on Kakuzu after a shower wasn't the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. This is, yeah."

Breaking apart Lee pushed Takisha behind him as he got into the defensive stance at the same time. Leaning against the wall coolly decked out in black jeans and a black muscle shirt Deidara half smiled. Glaring viciously, even for Lee, he demanded," Leave us at once Akatsuki scum. Or would you rather I put my fist in your face." Either that kiss transferred something, or Lee developed a new personality. Whatever it was, it sure made Takisha rething some things about her boy.

Deidara allowed his smile to grow bigger at Lee's cockiness, keeping eye contact he informed the couple," I'm just doing my rounds, yeah."

Tilting her head to the side to look around Lee, Takisha asked," Rounds? What do you mean?"

"Ever since Itachi and Kakuzu-san's stunt last month, we've been ordered to keep an eye on the halls. You know, make sure no one else in the gang starts trouble. We're also keeping an eye out for Orochimaru, that son of a bitch caused way too much damage, yeah." Deidara explained easily, although he left out the part about the girls being the things that had been damaged. No need to fill things in that aren't asked about first.

Lee's body relaxed maybe two percent out of defense stance, his voice still cocky," Well you are done here. Now leave, or will Gai-sensei need to be informed?"

Deidara waved a hand in dismissal, walking away Deidara snorted," I'm going, yeah. Just pretend you never saw me and go back to eating each other, yeah." He couldn't help but laugh at his own joke while disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Once the smoke had cleared a feeling of slight awkwardness came onto Takisha and Lee. Scratching the back of her head absentmindedly Takisha said," We should get back to rehearsing Lee. What part should we work on now?"

Blushing madly Lee smiled a little," Right. How about when we meet for the first time at the dance?" Takisha nodded, her hormones already itching to get back into action. **(J: Let's just say that the rest of Takisha's class was spent rehearsing little and kissing alot. T: Woo Hoo! K: Ewwww. But I gotta give props to Lee for having the guts to actually make the first moves. J: That's true. Anyways, we will now skip over lunch, straight to religion. That'll be my class of choice.)**

**- In Religion -**

Jenna, Takisha, and Kenzie sighed simutainuously. Hidan had decided that today was going to be a dull boring day. The main reason. He knew it was Kenzie's birthday.

Hidan sat lounging in his big spinny chair, a smug smirk on his face for the nice "gift" he'd given Kenzie. Watching her finish up the assigned work Hidan decided to make the day a bit more amusing...for him anyways. Slamming his hands face down on the desk he announced," Birthday Girl, Headband, Freckles, and... Skinny Pierced Eyebrow! Run out of the classroom! Now!" Frozen from the 'SLAM' Hidan had made with his hands the four chosen targets blinked once, twice and ' ZOOM! ' They were gone in an instant.

Running fown the halls as fast as their legs permitted the prey for that day's Hidan Hunt made sure to get down the stairs before slowing down. This being his first Hidan Hunt Josh asked," Um...Can you guys explain this to me? Cause all I know about it is that you three get kicked out of class and twenty minutes or so later you're dragged back in looking like shit."

"It's simple. If you see or hear Hidan, you run and hide if possible. Any other time you lay low and don't make alot of noise. Like you observed, we get dragged back looking like shit. That is because he will not hesitate to tackle you or snare your ankle while you are running." Jenna explained all this while Takisha and Kenzie scattered in different directions.

Giving Josh a firm pat on the arm Jenna concluded by saying," Last word of advice we learned the hard way. Stay by yourself, you won't get caught as quickly. Have fun! And good luck!" Jenna then rushed into the nearest classroom that was unlocked and empty.

Poor Josh felt pathetic, he wasn't used to being hunted like a wild animal. So he took the natural course of action, he ran into the nearest men's washroom to hide in a stall.

Mean while...

" Where are you Birthday Girl?! I'm going to get you! When I do, you get the last piece of your present." Hidan put a little tone of happiness in his voice while calling this out. At the sound of his voice many teachers closed their doors and locked them. They never liked it when Hidan chased one of his prey into their classroom. Something always got broken.

Kenzie was currently hiding in a locker, (Hidan never caught on to that trick) having heard Hidan's chipper call her breathe got a bit faster. Eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, she was frantically thinking, 'Why does he sound happy?! Why is he coming after me first?!...Because it's my birthday, right, stupid question. But still...WHY MY?!'

Just then Hidan passed by her locker, scythe in hand and what was unmistakably a smile of pure, untainted happiness on his face. A happy Hidan was NEVER a good thing, it usually meant pain or destruction. Sometimes even both! Stock still Kenzie's heart barely managed to beat. Once he passed by and his foot steps gt fainter she sighed heavily.

Counting to 20 first Kenzie decided she needed to be mobile. Quietly pushing open the locker door and stepping out she dashed off in the opposite direction Hidan had gone.

Takisha had taken the longest route possible to get back up to the top floor. Securely hidden in a rather rank smelling janitor closet she allowed herself the time to text a message to Jenna and Kenzie, just to see what their status was.

Jenna hidden in the back corner furthest from the door, felt her cell vibrate. Flipping it open she texted back to Takisha her location and status. Sending it on and closing her phone she sighed," The waiting part is always boring. If Hidan wasn't so fucking scary I would gladly throw myself in front of him."

"That wouldn't make the game very interesting for Hidan though." A bone shivering voice said from the shadows beside Jenna.

Jumping 20 feet in the air Jenna squeaked," Holy shit! Gaara! Don't sneak up on me like that!" A hand over her heart in an attempt to get the beat back into the proper pace.

Gaara sat crouched on top of an abandoned desk that got shoved to the back. His eyes were hard and icy, the corner of his mouth kept trying to turn up. His fingers were also digging deep contours into the top of the desk. Jenna took notice of these things instantly and asked concerned," Are you all right?"

"Not really. I'm what you call...tense." Gaara's voice was full of restraint.

Head tilted to the side she asked curiously," Why are you tense? Nothing's happened since last month."

Gaara's fingers dug another inch of contours into the desk," I'm not sure. I haven't tensed up like this in years. It eventually went away by itself, but it had lasted for two weeks."

Tapping her chin in thought Jenna muttered," I have an idea on how to help you relax. But you're going to have to trust me." At the word 'trust' Gaara gave Jenna a cautious look from the corner of his eye, very slowly however he nodded in agreement.

A small smile on, Jenna slowly got up off the floor and walked over behind Gaara. Being very cautious of the sand that might attack her, she reached forward and gently put her hand on his shoulders.

Gaara's body instinctively tensed up even more, Jenna had expected this, counting to ten in her head first she gently made circles with her thumbs. That soon turned to her lightly squeezing and rubbing the rest of his shoulders. **(J: If you haven't guessed yet, Gaara's getting a massage. A pathetic one, but still a massage.)**

Kenzie had sent her update to Takisha a few minutes ago, and only a minute after did Hidan find her. So she was now running for her life down the halls. Hidan gaining an inch of distance each minute.

Turning a corner to make a third lap around the bottom floor Kenzie nearly collided with Kankuro. (He ditched math.) A huge smile on his face he cheered," Hey Kenzie! I was just thinking about you. I see you changed your mind on ditching class."

"No, I'm not ditching. Hidan is chasing after me, so I got to run." Kenzie dodged around Kankuro and took off again to try and regain the ground she'd lost.

Kankuro wasn't finished talking to Kenzie. Running after her and easily catching up, he ran ahead and turned so that he was running backwards. Glaring at him for slowing her down Kenzie growled," What are you doing? I told you I'm in a hurry!"

"Ya I heard you. But you shold know I don't listen to anyone. Beside I wasn't done talking to you." Kankuro was definitely showing off now, the loser had both arms behind his head and he wasn't even breathing hard yet.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Hidan even closer than before. Her voice full of fear Kenzied whined," Okay, what do you want?!"

"I- I wanted to give you your birthday present." Kankuro had the tiniest of blushes spread across his face.

Kenzie was confused, Kankuro had nothing in his hands and his clothes were perfectly flat. (With the exception of his bulked up chest.) Kankuro waited until they turned the next corner before continuing," I was wondering. Um, Kenzie. W-would you, be my girlfriend?" That got Kenzie to trip and almost fall on her face.

' Of all the times to ask. Why now?! Why NOW you knuckle headed idiot?!' Kenzie thought while feeling the pressure build. Not only did she have to give an answer, but she had to give it right now! Looking at Kankuro's bright pink and sadly hopeful face Kenzie could only answer," Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. Can you please go faster?!"

The world's biggest smile spread on Kankuro's face, stopping firmly on the spot he opened his arms and grabbed a startled Kenzie in a massive hug. Struggling against his hold Kenzie complained," Let go! Hidan's right behind us!"

"I am highly disappointed in you Birthday Girl. I expected a much better game than this. But noooo, you just have to stop and neck with your boyfriend." Hidan stood with his arms crossed shaking his head.

Finally getting free from Kankuro Kenzie denied," We weren't necking! He was just hugging me!"

"Right. like I haven't heard that one before. Come on Birthday Girl, you can finish your make-out session later." Snagging a handul of Kenzie's collar Hidan turned on his heel and dragged Kenzie off.

Instead of being a brave and heroic boyfriend and trying to save Kenzie, Kankuro merely smiled and waved while calling after her," After school we're having a party at our place. Be there for 5:30 or I'll come kidnap you! Pass the message on to Jenna and Takisha love muffin!" Her arms crossed Kenzie grumbled and glared at her new boyfriend.

Takisha was starting to get a little light headed from inhaling all the chemicals. Cracking the door open a smidge she poked her head out and listened. No sounds of Hidan movement could be heard, so she figured it should be somewhat safe. Tip toeing out into the hall Takisha whispered," Maybe Kenzie's birthday luck will let us break our capture record."

"I can walk! You don't need to drag me if I'm willing to walk!" Kenzie's voice complained from around the corner. 'Oops, spoke too soon.' Takisha reversed it straight back into the janitor closet. Suddenly the smell of cleaning products was sweeter than any flower.

Keeping the door open a crack Takisha peered out and saw Hidan dragging Kenzie into the class, a very malicious look on his face told Takisha that her friend was in for some special treatment or other.

Pulling out her cell Takishe texted the capture of Kenzie to Jenna. Usually Jenna would text back three minutes later saying some curse or other since Hidan caught her faster than anyone else. But the only reply Jenna sent was ,"Busy. Can't curse right now."

Putting away her phone Takisha asked outloud," What the hell could she be doing?"

What Jenna was doing was relaxing a tense Gaara.

When Takisha had texted Jenna she'd read it over and swore," Aw shit. Knowing that jerk he'll come after me next."

A much more relaxed Gaara opened one of his shut eyes and asked," There a problem?"

"Nothing major. I'm just going to get caught real soon. I'm guesstimating approximately 15 minutes from now." Jenna said this while continuing the rubbing motion on Gaara's back.

Gaara closed he eye and grunted," He won't touch you unless I allow it." This got Jenna to raise an eyebrow. In answer Gaara's sand came out of his knapsack and encased them.

In her head Jenna couldn't help but cry in joy, ' YES! Hidan can't get me in here! I think I absolutely, one hundred percent love this guy. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way.' Thinking back on it Jenna realized she still owed Gaara for everything he's done for her. Moving her hands back up to his shoulders and keeping them there Jenna asked quietly," Hey Gaara?"

Opening his eyes and looking over his shoulder he asked," Yes?"

"Um, you know I owe you alot for saving Krommy...and my life last month, right?" A blush was starting to creep onto Jenna's face.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"I...I was just wondering if there was anything in particular you wanted." Jenna's voice nearly cracked on that sentence.

Because there was very little light in the sand sphere Jenna didn't see Gaara's ears turn a pretty pink colour when he muttered," I don't really want anything. But, I wouldn't mind if you sat with me on the bus...And...These massages are nice." 'If Temari ever finds out about this she'll make it ten times worse.' Gaara thought this before risking a glance over his shoulder. To his surprise Jenna had a very pleasent smile on.

Giving a slight nod Jenna chirped," That sounds very reasonable." That discussion over they fell back into an enjoyable silence of Jenna massaging Gaara's shoulders and back.

As all this had been going on Kenzie was suffering upstairs in the religion room.

' Snip' went the scissors as Hidan cut the last length of pretty pink robbon and tied it around Kenzie's ankles. Poor Kenzie was currently tied up to a chair in shimmering hot pink ribbon, hell she even had a bow stuck onto her forehead. Glaring at Hidan Hidan for all she was worth she growled," I hate you."

"Save it Birthday Girl, you're starting to sound like a broken record. Besides...Pink looks good on you." Hidan couldn't help but laugh at his own stupid joke.

Giving her recently cut and dyed blonde and dark brown hair a good ruffle Hidan grabbed up his scythe and announced/ warned the rest of the class," If Birthday Girl isn't here when I get back, I'll come after ever last one of you and sacrifice you to Jashin. Get it! Got it! Good! Now I need to go get Spots and Headband."

As soon as Hidan shut the door behind him Kenzie smiled pleadingly at her fellow classmates and asked," Anyone want to cut me free? No? Didn't think so." Today was only proving Kenzie's suspicions to be true. Birthdays are like coins. One side is good, the other is bad. Last year had been good, and this year was shitastically horrible.

Takisha was on the brink of being high, she was so light headed already she was seeing neon blue birds flying around her head. Pushing the door open she lost her balance and fell on her face. Groaning in irritation she grumbled outloud," Today was going fine until I went into Religion class."

"You know I can make it a whole lot worse and get some of your blood." Hidan remarked crouched down to poke Takisha in the head. Earning a pleasent little groan of defeat from Takisha.

Hauling her up by the shirt collar Hidan informed her," Lighten up, you're going to love what I did to the Birthday Girl. Trust me when I say, it will make your day."

Kenzie was surprised to see Hidan come back so fast, with Takisha instead of Jenna at that. She would have strangled the both of them if her hands weren't tied to her sides. When Takisha had come in and saw Kenzie she couldn't help but laugh, which made Hidan beam in pride at his handiwork. Pushing Takisha into the seat next to Kenzie Hidan said," Glad you like it, I'll make sure to do the same thing for you on your birthday. Now, you two can talk about how fucking ridiculous Birthday Girl looks. I'll be back with Spots in...oh, five minutes." With an emotionless wave Hidan set out to find the easiest prey of the three.

When he disappeared out the door Takisha asked," Did he glue that bow on or did he just stick it?"

"I...I don't know. He turned his back to me when he got it. It didn't feel wet when he put it on." Kenzie was a bit frightened about the answer to Takisha's question.

An even better one came to Takisha the more her mind cleared from the cleaning products," How did he even catch you so fast? You're usually third or second to get caught."

Kenzie's face went from frightened puzzlement to slight annoyance, glaring at the empty doorway Kenzie grumbled," It's Kankuro's fault. He ditched class and I ran into him in the halls when I was being chased by Hidan. I might have lost him if Kankuro hadn't asked out me then hugged me! Oh, and he's throwing a party at his place tonight at 5:30."

Takisha's mind absorbed this information in parts. So when she got to the main cause of Kenzie's capture a huge delighted smile came onto her face. Practically making the chair jump Takisha squealed," Oh my god you're going out with Kankuro?!"

Leaning away from her suddenly jacked up friend, Kenzie nervously mumbled," Yes, I just said that. You're scaring me Takisha."

"I don't care! Tell me exactly how it went down, word for word!" Takisha may have dark purple hair and punk ass clothes, but deep down she was a girl that loved relationship updates. Kenzie was in for a good long girlie-investigation.

As Kenzie was left to be interrogated Hidan was searching for his prey. ' I found Headband upstairs, then Spots should be downstairs. The little idiots always think they're clever splitting up, but they always end up hiding close to each other some way or other.' Hidan speculated this while taking the nearest staircase down to the bottom floor.

Bringing up the school blue prints in his head he plotted his course and head due East. In synchronized positioning there was a classroom right where the janitor's closet was up above. And if memory served correctly that classroom was almost never used, plus it's lock was broken.

Half smirking Hidan increased his speed, the classroom was right in his sights. Reaching the door he booted it open and yelled," Gotcha!...The fuck?! That's cheating!" Instead of finding Spots cowering in a corner he found a massive ball made of sand.

Inside the sphere Gaara's eyes flew open and his body tensed up. Having felt the muscles under his dark red t-shirt (it's a free dress day) Jenna asked," I'm guessing Hidan's here?"

"Yes...And he's not happy." Gaara nearly grolwed this right before the ground beneath them suddenly shuddered and moved from under them. On the outside Hidan had rolled up his sleeves, spit on his hands, and charged the sand sphere. The contact caused the sphere to roll just the tiniest bit.

Glaring Hidan huffed," That's it! I'm scything this thing until I crack it like a wulnut!" Lunging forward Hidan dug his scythe into the sand. Only to have it be thrown right back out, but the impact did get the ball to do a few rolls over towards the door.

On the inside Jenna was thrown right into Gaara, who by reflex caught and held her to his chest. After a few bumpy moments of rolling they stopped moving. During the ride Jenna had closed her eyes, opening them now she found herself staring at something dark red...And warm. The blush already creeping across her face Jenna slowly looked up. Just as she expected, she was on top of Gaara, who was holding her quite securely. Like Jenna, Gaara was blushing the prettiest of pinks.

Looking away from quickly Jenna mumbled," I, think it's safe for you to let go now." Gaara released his hold on Jenna and waited for her to get up on her feet before getting up himself.

Keeping a civil distance apart Jenna asked," So...what happened?"

"Hidan got angry and attacked the sphere, causing it to roll." Gaara explained casting his senses out to try and predict the next attack.

Hidan was leaning on his scythe, thinking. There wasn't any staircase he could push the ball down, and his scythe obviously wasn't working, ' I wonder...Spots is in there, and so is the Sand Monkey. Maybe if I continue to rattle their cage they'll get real banged up or something...If they aren't already banging each other.' That last thought put a dirty smirk on the corner of Hidan's mouth.

Making a few quick hand signs Hidan summoned two shadow clones. The two Hidan clones went about the room kicking and pushing all the desks to the sides of the room. The centre of the class cleared the clones stood ready in different locations that made a triangle out of all three Hidans.

Smiling wickedly Hidan charged the sphere," Time for a little pinball!" With a swift stroke of his scythe the ball was sent rolling towards the furthest Hidan clone.

Inside the ball Jenna and Gaara were sent flying backwards. Jenna of course, fell right into Gaara's lap. Causing yet another wave of blushes. In her head Jenna wailed,' Now this is getting ridiculous! Can I not be with the guy for more than three seconds without falling ontop of him?!' To Gaara, Jenna stated," If we don't do something we're going to be turned into rolled people dough."

"...Hold on." Gaara actually grabbed onto Jenna, who was still bright red, grabbed onto Gaara in return and clamped her eyes shut. Like before in the basement Jenna felt her body lift off the ground and land heavily again.

"Holy shit! The hell Jenna?! Do you have to make such an entrance?!" A shocked familiar voice exclaimed, in her head Jenna groaned, ' Of all the places Gaara. Of ALL the places to teleport to!" Opening her eyes Jenna glared at her two tied up friends. She couldn't help but smirk and snort at Kenzie's bindings.

Takisha was shifting her gaze back and forth from Gaara holding Jenna. And Jenna holding Gaara very tightly. A sly smile on her face Takisha muttered," Oh, what a good day for everyone. I get to snog Lee for the first time, Kenzie gets Kankuro for a birthday present and Jenna gets to hug her crush." At this Jenna turned pure scarlet and stepped back from Gaara.

Giving an embarrassed grunt Gaara vanished in another gust of sand. When he was totally gone Jenna realized what Takisha said and shrieked," WHAT?! Kanuro's giving himself to Kenzie?! And YOU accepted?!" That last shriek went towards the startled/angry Kenzie.

Wiggling against her restraints Kenzie screamed," It's not like that! Takisha! You made it sound dirty!!" Takisha smiled innocently, perfectly aware that it had sounded like it did. She'd said it like that on purpose. **(T: xD ROFL! It's true, I would say it like that too! K: "Glare" "Glare" "Glare." It sounds really, really, really wrong! J: That was the point sweetie. K: "Bigger glares" Why do you make everything so dirty? J: Cause you taught me to think like that. T: She has you there Kenzie. K: "Uber glare" I hate you. Why did I ever befriend ypu? J: Because I was a pathetic loner just dying for your unnecessary attention. K: T.T T: Lolz)**


	24. Party Time!

**J: Alrighty, it is time for the party! I know a party chapter should look longer, but you'll se why it's so short in a while. For now enjoy what you read.**

**T: So, who's disclaiming this time?**

**J: Uh...um...I did have someone, I just can't remember who.**

**K: I know who! TEMARI! "Glomps Temari"**

**Te: Hi. Kenzie off, I can't breathe. "Pushes Kenzie off."**

**T: Yay! My partner in love crimes!**

**J: Shush! You'll give away future plans! Anyways, would you mind disclaiming for us Temari?**

**Te: Sure, but I'm leaving right after. Kankuro's doing laundry again (he turned everything pink last time -.-') Jenna does not own any of the people from Naruto that are mentioned in here, and everyone else owns themselves. Catch ya later girls!**

**J,T,K: BYE!!**

**K: I'm gonna laugh if she didn't make it in time D**

**J: And don't forget my readers, you can say who you want to disclaim and I will let you meet them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Three - Party Time!

**(J: Okay, we are now time skipping to that very same night. Waht reason might you ask, well that is simple. K,T: It's time to PARTY! YAY! J: Yes. It is indeed time to party. Which means time to get in trouble even. Even after school.)**

**- 5:28 at night -**

"I'm going to kill him." Kenzie growled shuffling her feet with her arms crossed in irritation. Her, Jenna, and Takisha had been walking all over Port Lambton to try and find the home of the Sand Siblings. But no luck.

Her nose dark red from the cold Jenna sniffled," If we don't find it soon I'm going to go home and call them."

"Maybe we should have done that from the beginning, instead of walking around like idiots for the past 45 minutes." Takisha muttered angrily at her two stupid friends. Jenna ignored her and continued on down the side walk, Kenzie right behind her with her head down.

Takisha took out her cell phone and texted a message to Temari asking for directions. Not but a minute after sending the message did she hear an,"Oof!" and "What are you doing Jenna? Jenna? Jeeeennnaaa? You've got a nose bleed...HOLY SHIT!" That got Takisha to go over to the two girls staring openly up at the apartment building above the local grocery store.

Standing beside them and looking up Takisha nearly swallowed the spear mint gum she'd been chewing. In the apartment window the girls could see a shirtless Gaara drying his hair with a towel. 'Well that explains alot. It also answers our question of where they live.' Snapping out of her trance Takisha went over to Jenna and started pushing her towards the wooden staircase that led to the apartment. Kenzie only followed because she didn't want to be the one Gaara caught staring at his shirtless chest.

At the door Temari's voice was clearly heard, "Kankuro, what are you doing?! You're suppose to help me decorate, not help the snacks disappear!" A muffled yell was obviously Kankuro trying to deny he didn't eat anything, even though he had a mouthfull of food.

Takisha leaned towards Kenzie (who had a sweat drop on her head) and whispered," I'm really happy for you, but I still have to wonder on your choice."

Kenzie raised an eyebrow at her and whispered back," Look who's talking."

Jenna, with a hand over her noce which was still bleeding, knocked on the door. Everything inside went abruptly quiet, and a second later Temari opened the door. She smiled for roughly, one second, before noticing the blood on Jenna's hand on her face, she asked," You okay Jenna, what happened?"

"I-I ran into a street light. I'm not exactly observant when school is done. Can I use your washroom to clean up?" Jenna's voice was very unclear with her hand covering her mouth and nose.

Moving aside to let them in Temari nodded and called back over her shoulder," Gaara! Take Jenna to the bathroom!"

Walking into the sand sibling home was like walking into a sandless desert. Everything in it seemed old. They had beige carpeting, light brown furniture, the temperature was uber hot that the girls were pulling off their coats and sweaters instantly, the lights were almost blindingly bright, they even had a pet lizard in a tank of sand in the far corner of the living room. Gaara came out of a room from the far right, thankfully he wasn't shirtless. But his hair was still wet enough that it was flattened on his head. A blush showed around Jenna's ears, thus causing more blood to come out of her nose.

Gaara took one look at the bloodied Jenna and grabbed her. By the hand that is, to tow her to the bathroom. Gaara, being the polite gentleman closed the door after Jenna went in. Kankuro at that time came out of the kitchen holding two bowls. One with punch, the other with nacho chips. Seeing Kenzie put a massive smile on his face. Putting down the punch and chips he poofed over behind Kenzie to grab her in a huge bear hug. And if that wasn't bad enough he planted a big wet kiss on her cheek. Glaring at the giggle-resisting Takisha and Temari, Kenzie asked in a small slightly grumpy voice," Did you have to do that?"

This seemed to hurt Kankuro's feelings, frowning he let go of her and miserably muttered," I'm sorry, I just thought you'd like a birthday hug and kiss."

Feeling bad herself Kenzie muttered," Yes, I did like it." That instantly perked Kankuro up. Beaming in boyfriend pride he gave Kenzie another tight bear hug, but no kiss. The hug was enough to make Kenzie blush some more.

"Kankuro, didn't you tell me earlier that you had a proper gift for Kenzie?" Temari asked her younger brother with a voice that also said, 'Stop making things awkward. You can do that later when there's more people around.'

Giving Temari a knowing look Kankuro grabbed Kenzie's hand and towed her to the bedroom closest to the door. Since he didn't say anything about what the gift was both Kenzie and Takisha asumed the very WRONG idea. When Kenzie totally disappeared into the bedroom Takisha asked," Just what exactly is he giving her?! Cause I'm getting a very bad impression right now."

It took Temari a few seconds to figure out what Takisha was trying not to say. Cracking up in a fit of hysterics she wheezed," NO WAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! NEVER! AHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! Kankuro may be a pervert sometimes, but he will NEVER get rid of THAT. He's way too withdrawn, it would take nearly two cases of booze to get him loopy enough for that kind of behavior." All this let Takisha breathe easy, she also had a new opinion on Kankuro. 'Should I tell Kenzie everything I just heard?...Nah. I'll let her figure it out for herself.' That thought done Takisha got into a conversation about any guys Temari had interest in.

In Kankuro's room Kenzie couldn't help but think, ' Oh my god... It's my room... Only worse...and more boyish.' Kankuro's room, like her own, was a pig stye. There were magazines ("cough" PORN "cough") all over the floor, on his unmade bed, a few empty pizza boxes smooshed in his sad excuse of a garbage can, dirty clothes over flowing in his laundry hamper, and to top it all off, Kankuro's closet looked like it was just about ready to blow the door off it's hinges it was so full of crap. After taking all this in Kenzie tried to locate her currently vanished boyfriend, she was scanning over the whole room (which wasn't that big) when she caught a set of legs wiggling under the bed. It was an interesting sight that would have made her laugh if it had lasted longer, for Kankuro crawled backwards from under the bed not but a moment after Kenzie spotted his legs.

Getting up off the floor Kankuro brushed himself off a little (he got covered in dust and even cobwebs) and muttered to himself," I should probably clean my room next week...Two weeks from now, tops. Here you go Kenzie, happy birthday." Walking back to Kenzie, (who was really trying not to laugh at Kankuro's messed up hair) he handed her a soft block like package wrapped in plain purple paper.

Curious about the package's contents Kenzie eagerly ripped the purple paper off. At first it was a simple dark purple hoodie, but after she unfolded it Kenzie found it was a dark purple hoodie that had cat ears on the hood. Glomping Kankuro she happily squeaked," I love it! Thank you Kankuro!" For once Kenzie managed to make Kankuro blush, only he had a big doofy smile on his face.

Gaara was starting to get worried about Jenna, she'd been in the bathroom for a fairly long time. Two more worried filled seconds passed and Gaara was on the verge of knocking on the door when it finally opened. Her winter coat over her shoulder Jenna apologized," Sorry about taking so long. It took longer than normal for the blood to stop."

"It's fine...I'll take your coat." Gaara offered with his hand out, but he kept his gaze else where with a blush across his cheeks. Jenna, oblivious to what was causing Gaara to blush, happily handed over her coat to Gaara. Gaara in return hastily teleported over to the coat closet.

Joining the others in the little living room Jenna took the empty seat beside Takisha on the leather couch. Takisha and Temari were miracuously drinking punch at the same time, so at the same time they both sput out their mouthful of punch. Wiping the punch off of her upper lip Takisha calmly asked Jenna," Jenna did you wash your face with handfuls of water?"

"Ya, I didn't want to get blood on the wash cloths. Why?" Jenna was still clueless to the fact that her white shirt had gone seen through from the water that had dripped out of her hands. Temari answered by pointing at her own shirt. Jenna looked down and went very pale. Her red bra was very noticeable through her wet shirt. 'OH SHIT! Gaara saw it too! AGH! He probably thinks I did that on purpose. Dammit, why does Saint Jimmy hate me so?!'

The feel of a heavy fabric broke Jenna from her tortured thoughts, looking at her lap she found an overly large shirt. Temari stood in front of Jenna pointing in the direction of the bathroom, nodding in understandment Jenna scurried back to the bathroom to change shirts. When the door closed behind her Gaara poked his head out of his bedroom, shame written all over his face. Temari raised an eyebrow at her baby brother and asked sternly," You couldn't have said anything? You were just going to let her walk around like that all night for everyone else to see?"

Giving his sister a meager glare he mumbled quietly," You know I don't speak to others about problems such as that...Especially not females."

"Well you better start getting use to mentioning problems like those. How will you ever get enough nerve to ask Jenna out? Huh?" Temari deliberatly added in that last part.

Takisha's eager ears perked up at the same time her eyes grew huge, mouth a gap she cried," I KNEW IT! I knew you liked her!" Takisha let that much out before clamping up, Gaara had started to look pretty dark and scary.

At the same time Kenzie walked out of Kankuro's bedroom wearing her new purple kitty hoodie proudly. Her own set of radar ears caught the end of Takisha's proclomation. Raising both eyebrows in an inquisitive manner Kenzie asked both Temari and Gaara," Oh, who likes who?"

Kankuro knew the answer to that and gladly supplied the answer into Kenzie's ear. (He whispered it so not to be totally slaughtered by his brother.) Kenzie's eyes lit up like christmas lights, smiling coyly in Gaara's direction she said," Well that's just right nice and dandy. I wonder if I should tell you what I know."

"Kenzie, no, bad girl. Behave on your birthday." Takisha warned Kenzie off by throwing a nacho chip at her hood covered head.

Making a face Kenzie opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by two things. First, Jenna came out of the bathroom wearing Temari's overly large pink kimono shirt, and a knock on the door.

Clapping her hands Temari chirped," Finally the others are here! I'll help you fix that shirt in a minute Jenna." Practically prancing Temari hurried over to the door.

Opening it she found Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee huddled up in coats and scarves. Shuffling in with rosy cheeks and pink noses Lee ran straight for Takisha. Everyone ignored or rolled their eyes at the hopeless couple. After taking all their winter gear Temari informed the new comers," There's chips, dip and punch on the counters. Pizza and pop will be here in an hour. So do whatever you want...Except fight, until then."

The girls crowded over in the living room to have a full on conversation about meaningless stuff. The guys on the other hand either went to pig out ("cough" Naruto "cough") or just chill back and relax ("cough" Sasuke and Gaara "cough") Kankuro and Lee were currently glued to their girlfriends, so they had to suffer through the conversation. Although Lee didn't seem to mind, and Kenzie was kinda standing to the back of the group. She wasn't much of a girlie girl talker.

Jenna waited until Temari had put away all the coats to approach her. Holding up the baggy sleeves Jenna simply asked," Help?"

As Temari was taking care of Jenna's wardrobe problem Taksha was snuggling into her boyfriend. Sitting in the nook of his arm she couldn't help but notice Sasuke kept giving her angry glances. Turning to her lover she asked," Do you know what's wrong with Sasuke, Lee? He seems to be very moody." Lee glanced over at Sasuke just as he turned away from another angry glance.

Furrowing his bushy brow Lee muttered," I think it has something to with what Kakashi-sensei said to him earlier. Idf you would like, I could go ask him what is the matter."

"Nah. I'm sure he'll say something when he get annoyed enough. Besides I'm really comfortable where I am." This made Lee smile fondly and hug her tighter.

" Sooo, who asked who out?" Ino asked nudging Kenzie in the ribs, nearly making her choke on her punch. Continuing to drink Kenzie pointed a finger at Kankuro.

Feeling left out Sakura asked eagerly," Have you guys kissed yet?" THAT got Kenzie to choke.

Patting her on the back Kankuro answered," No, not yet. But I'll get one from her before the end of the year." He finished his statement with a wink at Kenzie, sending her into yet another coughing fit.

The shirt fixed up Temari put her hands on her hips and observed," You know, you should wear pink more often. It brings some colour to you cheeks. You look like a corpse in those dark colours."

Slightly annoyed Jenna crossed her arms and muttered," I don't like pink, it's too preppy for me. I prefer dark colours, they make more of a statement." At this Temari thought, ' You'll definitly do Gaara some good with a thinking process like that. If only you two weren't shy and stubborn idiots.'

"Whoa, Jenna you look real pretty!" Naruto had taken a moment from shoving his face full of food to look around. When his squinted eyes came to Jenna he couldn't help but be a loud mouthed nice guy.

Everyone stopped what they were doing just then (by everyone I mean Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, Takisha and Lee.) and turned to look at Naruto as if he'd just said he loves Sasuke. Gaara's eyes squinted in a dark glare, turning his back to the stupid blonde he continued to drink his punch. He would behave, and not get worked up over something so meaningless. "Um, thanks Naruto. I appreciate it." 'Crack' went Gaara's plastic cup. Poor Naruto was simply making an innocent comment, and Gaara was taking it the wrong way. **(T: Wow, I never pegged Gaara for the jealous type. And he's not even your boyfriend. J: Gaara's never felt jealously before, so to him it's just another feeling of anger. K: Poor Naruto, he's going to get pummled for nothing. J: No he's not, just wait and see.)**

Temari and Kankuro heard the cup break, thinking fast Temari piped in," Hey, does anyone know any good party games?"

Takisha, Kenzie and Jenna all went rigid. The words 'party' and 'games' registered one major problem. 'Fan girls are obviously going to choose a kissing game!' No sooner did they think this did Sakura scream," SPIN THE BOTTLE!!"

Takisha grabbed onto Jenna and Jenna grabbed onto Kenzie, Kenzie had no one to grab for support. Reason being ," I'll grab a bottle out of the recycling. Someone push the coffee table to the side so we can make a circle on the floor. Kankuro beamed, leaving the group to grab a bottle. **(J: Okay, I'm trying to keep my chapters to a decent length, as well I'm trying to keep the story a decent number of chapters. So I'm going to start a new chapter just for this game.)**


	25. Spin the Bottle

**J: Here is the chapter dedicated just for the birthday game of spin the bottle! Much fun happens here, so please enjoy.**

**K: That all you going to say?**

**J: Uh...I don't know what else TO say.**

**T: How about saying who the disclaimer is.**

**J: Uh... No one sent in a request, oh! But this is interesting. A reader sent in a review saying that they actually owned a purple kitty eared hoodie.**

**K: I wuvs them. :3**

**T: That is really funny.**

**K: Your face is funny.**

**T: -.-' Thank you.**

**J: Okay, um, let's let the next person to walk in disclaim.**

**-5 hours later- **

**"Sasori walks in"**

**J: Oh joy.**

**T: I'm not asking.**

**K: Shot not!**

**J: ugh...Sasori! Hey Sasori! "Sasori continues to walk away"...SASSY-DANNA!!**

**Sas: "Stops, poofs over behind Jenna" Never call me that again.**

**J: Only if you disclaim for me.**

**Sas: Hn. Jenna does not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned, she owns herself and everyone else owns themselves. "Disappears"**

**J: Phew!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Four- Spin the Bottle

The whole group of party goers sat eagerly in waiting, no one had voiced to go first. So the empty Jones bottle sat motionless in the middle. It could be a curse or a blessing onto whoever used it.

The clock on the wall ticked forward another minute, Temari rolled her eyes and huffed," Oh for crying out loud! I say the birthday girl spins first." A few others nodded in agreement, Takisha nudged Kenzie in the ribs, making the birthday girl frown even more than she already was.

Sighing Kenzie mumbled," Fine, but since I'm the birthday girl I don't have to kiss any girls or Lee, but only because he's Takisha's boyfriend." Takisha smiled appreciateivly at Kenzie, unaware that Kenzie's actual reason for not kissing Lee was because she didn't want to barf on anyone.

Reaching forward Kenzie grabbed the bottle and bravely gave it the first spin of the game. It spun around, and around, and around, and **(K: Stop it Jenna!) **came to a slow agonizing stop, pointing straight at Sasuke. Glaring heatedly at each other (while Kenzie was being glared a by Ino and Sakura) they chorused," I am not kissing THAT."

"If you won't, I'll gladly do it for you." Kankuro volunteered, only to be shut down by Temari glaring warning daggers at him. Sticking his lower lip out in a pout he mumbled," She's my girlfriend though."

"Seeing as you two refuse to kiss, you must perform a very nasty dare." Temari concluded with a nod of finality.

This, both Kenzie and Sasuke would agree to. Jenna raised her hand and eagerly yelled," I dare Kenzie to hug the pizza man when he shows up and tell him that he's her shining knight in armor." Naruto helplessly fell over laughing as Kenzie simply shrugged, she hugged random strangers all the time. This wouldn't be any different.

Takisha, having been thinking for a minute or so pointed at Sasuke and declared," Sasuke has to take off his shirt and draw a happy face with whip cream on his chest." Two ear splitting screams came from Sakura and Ino, all the guys (Lee included) gulped nervously. If Sasuke had to do something like that to get out of kissing someone, then they were in deep shit.

Non the less Sasuke sucked in his pride (made sure Takisha went below Itachi's name on his mental 'To Kill' list) and pulled his shirt off. Sakura and Ino were practically drowning in their own drool as they watched him grab the whip cream and draw a happy face on his chest.

Jenna pat Takisha on the shoulder," Kudos to your thinking my friend. Never thought about edible body art." 'Ding Dong!' "And now it's Kenzie's turn."

Kenzie gave Jenna a big thumbs up (not Gai style) on her way to the door. Everyone watched in silence as she opened the door, hugged the old pizza man and tell him he was her knight in shining armor. The poor man almost had a heart attack until Temari pulled Kenzie away and paid him for the food and pop. As soon as she shut the door the room errupted into hysterics. Kenzie didn't mind, she just smiled proudly at her work.

Temari went to the kitchen to put the pizza slices on plates. The game continued without her. Since Kenzie spun first she chose who spun next," Um...Naruto, you spin next."

Naruto nodded, not at all nervous, the worse that could happen is that he landed on a guy. If that happened he'd just deman a dare. With a twist of his wrist the bottle was off, spinning a good 100 times or so before coming to a stop on...Takisha. Takisha laughed nervously and glanced over at Lee. Lee didn't seem to mind that the blonde idiot was about to kiss his girlfriend. That irked Takisha a bit, boyfriends were suppose to get upset about these kind of things.

When Takisha turned back to face Naruto he was on his knees in front of her. Lips puckered and eyes closed, waiting very patiently for his kiss. Takisha sighed and leaned forward to give Naruto a little peck. Naruto jumped up from the floor and whopped in glee," Yes! My first REAL kiss! From a girl! In your face Sasuke!" Sasuke stared over at Takisha as if to say, 'Way to go, now I've got to listen to him for the next...year!' Takisha shrugged, pleased she made a little boy more of a man.

Takisha turned straight to Jenna," You spin the bottle now."

Jenna gave no hesitation and lightly spun the bottle, it spun maybe three times and landed on...Ino and Sakura. (It stopped right in between them.) Instantly the three of them demanded,"Dare!" Kankuro inwardly cried, Naruto had to hide a blush and Gaara looked away ashamed of his own thoughts...Well Shukaku's thoughts actually.

Temari was handing out the pizza slices on paper plates, giving Naruto his pizza she decided," You three have to go up on the roof and sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' You get your pizza after, shoo shoo."

The girls rolled their eyes at how unoriginal Temari was, but they'd rather sing than strip or anything else. Marching outside they went to the edge of the grocery store rof and belted out 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.' When they went back inside Naruto applauded," Wow, you three sounded great together. You have a really pretty voice Jenna."

Scratching the back of her head Jenna muttered," Thanks Naruto. I bet you're pretty good at singing too. Kankuro you can spin the bottle."

Kankuro, half a pizza in his mouth, sent a fruitive glance in Kenzie's direction and spun the bottle. In his head he prayed,' Please land on Kenzie, please land on Kenzie. If it doesn't land on Kenzie I'll cry.' The bottle gods must have loved him, fir it did land on Kenzie. Thus causing Kankuro to choke on his pizza crust, causing Kenzie to blush, he hadn't even kissed her yet either.

Jenna and Takisha playfully nudged Kenzie in the ribs on both sides, Takisha leaned over and whispered," It's a kiss now, but next time you might be in for a make out session." Kenzie glared at Takisha from the corner of her eye, just long enough for Kankuro to stand up, walk over to Kenzie and pull her on to her feet.

Kankuro pulled Kenzie right to his chest, putting them practically nose to nose. Instead of a smug, cocky, eager smile, Kankuro smiled kindly at Kenzie. Kenzie would have done the same if she wasn't a nervous blushing wreck, Kankuro didn't mind though. He just went right ahead and kissed her right on the lips. Long, hard and passionately.

The room errupted into hoots and hollers, even a cat whistle from Narut. Gaara and Sasuke, of course, did nothing but huff and look away. **(T: Awww, Kenzie got her first kiss. K: "Blush/glare" Shut up. T: I'm just congradulating you. K: In a very teasing manner. J: Oh, stp bickering and be happy he kissed you. T: Do I hear jealousy in Jenna? J: No. K: I think you are jealous. You're jealous cause you haven't kissed Gaara, yet. J: Don't even start. K: Jenna's jealous! Jenna's jealous! T: Don't worry Jenna, I'm sure you'll get to suck face with Gaara some day. J: "Grump grump grump.")**

Roughly ten seconds went by of the new couple kissing. When they broke apart Kenzie looked away from Kankuro with a blush of embarrassment, Kankuro held onto Kenzie in a one armed hug, too proud of himself to let go and find out that that might not have happened. "If you two are done playing newly weds, I'd like to continue with the game." Temari remarked sarcastically.

Giving his older sister a blank stare he hauled Kenzie over to his seat and made her sit in his lap. She was still recovering from the kiss so she didn't complain about the new seating arrangements.

Arms wrapped around Kenzie's waist Kankuro smiled crookedly at his brother saying," Your turn to spin baby bro."

Gaara emotionlessly used his sand to spin the bottle...very hard. The poor bottle was spinning so fast that no one could tell the nozzle from the base. It seemed like forever when the bottle finally slowed down and came to a final stop on...Lee. **(T:WHAT?! K: THE FUCK?! J: "Rolling on floor laughing.") **Gaara's instant reaction was to first glare at Lee, then over at Temari who was dying (almost literally) of hysteric laughter. Even with Gaara glaring death threats at her, Temari couldn't stop laughing. Lee and Jenna were the only two out of the group not laughing, they were too appaulled at the bottle's choice. (Oh, and Sasuke wasn't laughing either. But he was smirking indignantly.)

Feeling it was the right thing to do Jenna yelled over the laughter," I DARE LEE TO DO A HAND STAND FOR THE REST OF THE GAME! AND GAARA HAS TO TURN HIMSELF INTO A SNOWMAN FOR 20 SECONDS USING HIS SAND!!" Be it the dares, or just Jenna's voice in general, the group stopped laughing and watched Gaara expectantly for the snowman. Lee doing a non stop hand stand wasn't anything to observe.

Gaara raised an invisble eyebrow at Jenna across the room, Jenna could only shrug to say, 'Best I could think of.' His mouth sat in a lopsided frown Gaara got up and summoned his sand. As dared to the sand took the form of a snowman around Gaara's body. It was quite the comical sight, you could tell by mostly everyone fighting back more laughter. Even Jenna couldn't help but smile and giggle at the sight of Sandy Snowman Gaara.

Takisha leaned towards Jenna and whispered," You have no idea how tempted I am to start singing 'Frosty the Snowman.'"

"I think that would be overkill. As in, you'll get killed for sure, and I can't stop him." Jenna informed her now sober friend with a pat on the shoulder.

When the 20 seconds were up Gaara sent the sand back to his knapsack, sitting back down with his arms crossed Gaara muttered," Uchiha can spin."

Sasuke gave a little grunt of 'whatever' and spun the bottle, unlike Gaara he refrained from using too much strength. So the bottle only spun for five seconds and came to a stop on Temari. Instant silent death threats were made at Temari from Sakura and Ino. Sasuke, having no interest in girls whatsoever ("cough"gay"cough") simply closed his eyes to ignore Temari's slightly hopeful face and asked," What do I have to do this time?"

Kenzie came up with the evil deeds this time, "Sasuke, you have to draw two lines down your face and do an immitation of Itachi. Temari you have to give Sakura a super noogie."

Kankuro laughed , hugged and nuzzled Kenzie all at the same time while saying," You have a diabolic mind my Cuddle Bug. I love it." Kenzie's eyes went wide while a bright blush spread across her face. She was also about to hurt Kankuro for the nasty nickname. Takisha and Jenna were shoving their fists in their mouths to shut themselves up. They were failing miserably.

Sasuke looked ready to strangle Kenzie, he didn't dare to though, or Kankuro would skin him alive. Stomping his way to the bathroom he grabbed Temari's eyeliner and drew the marks on his face, glaring at his reflection in the mirror he grumbled," I'm never coming to one of these stupid birthday parties again."

Going back into the living room Jenna choked on her pizza, and Kenzie snorted almost shooting cheese out her nose. Angry marks all over his head Sasuke asked grumpily," What do you want me to do?"

Kenzie tapped her chin in thought, how does one act like Itachi Uchiha? It came to her in the form of a memory of last month. Pointing at Jenna she commanded," Do something to torture Jenna. Itachi does that alot."

"Fuck that! He should torture you since it's your birthday! Or Takisha!" Jenna protested, puffing out her cheeks in a childish manner.

Takisha made a face at Jenna asking," Why me?"

"Just cause you're older." Actually Jenna didn't know why, she just didn't want it to be her. **(J: Hey, no one likes to be tortured! T: Depends on the kind of torture it is. K: Are you reffering to the nasty version of torture? T: "Blushes" No. J: Your flaming cheeks say otherwise my friend. K: And, um ya,ew.J: Have you ever tried the nasty torture Kenzie? K: No...But, still... J: So you shouldn't knock it till you try it. T: Jenna, have you? J: No. I'm just advising you not to critize it so heavily when you've never experienced it. K: I'm still thinking you tried it.)**

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went over to Jenna, as he approached her Temari noticed that Gaara was getting more tense with each step. Sasuke crouched down in front of her, turned on his sharigan and 'thud.' Jenna passed out in a second. Takisha poked her a few times asking," What did you do to her?"

Going back to his seat he replied," I put her to sleep. I can only asume my brother has done the same to shut her up."

Kenzie was watching Sakura get noogied brutally when she informed Sasuke," Ya, but he did it by Mangekyoing her. That was in October, as far as I know he hasn't done so since. Bwahahahaha!" Kenzie joined Ino in a fit of laughter while Sakura squirmed in Temari's choke hold.

Gaara's eye twitched a little thinking about Itachi doing something or anything to Jenna. Sasuke seemed intrigued by this, an eyebrow raised he asked," How is she still sane? The Mangekyo sharigan is an extreme genjutsu that's suppose to show you the last thing you want to see. Over and over."

Takisha, having given up on poking Jenna awake made a face at Sasuke and said," Jenna is probably immune to insanity cause she's already half way there. And how are we suppose to wake her up? We can't just leave her asleep."

"That's easy enough! Someone's got to kiss her, like in the fairy tales!" Naruto beamed happily, more than eager to be the volunteer prince. Temari and Kankuro looked over at their younger brother, unsurprised to see that he'd turned into a living stone. Tensed up to the point of not even breathing.

Sakura glared at Naruto, she could feel the intensity the room had taken on, but she couldn't tell where it had come from. Still flattening her hair she told the idiot blonde," Naruto, this isn't a fairy tale. You either splash her with water or put something cold down her shirt. Which is something non of you boys will do." Naruto slumped over, any hope and happiness for another kiss gone.

Takisha got up from her seat and left without saying anything. Lee made to follow her only to find her running back in with a handful of snow. It was already starting to melt when she ran over to Jenna and shoved it down her shirt.

Jenna's eyes flew open and she was on her feet dancing. As she danced and jumped about everyone laughed, when she got the last of the snow out she yelled," That was NOT necessary whoever did that! Holy crap that was cold!"

Shivering a little she sat back down and leered at all the meanies still alughing. She made a mental note of who they were and what she'd do to them for revenge. Sasuke opened his mouth to say who the next spinner would be, only to get cut off bu the phone ringing. Temari shrugged at everyone who gave her a questioning look and went to answer the phone.The phone call went over like this.

Temari-"Hello, this is Temari, can I help you?"

??-"Hi, this is Jenna's mom. I'm calling to ask her to come home, she forgot about her after school Italian lessons. Oh, and Kenzie's mom wants her to head home too. If you could pass that along to the girls that'd be great. Thanks. Bye." 'Click'

'Somehow I don't think that was Jenna's mom. But I gotta do it anyways.' Hanging up the phone Temari turned to Jenna saying," That was your mom, she said you had to go home for...Italian lessons? You're suppose to go home too Kenzie."

Kenzie was confused, but Jenna wasn't. Pulling out her cell phone she texted a message to her mom asking where she was. A minute after she got a text back saying her mom was on her way home from work. Snapping it shut Jenna growled," I better go home before Itachi starts torturing the cats. Sorry about the early leave guys. You should call your mom to see what's going on Kenzie. Takisha, will you come with me? Itachi won't do anything in front of other people."

Takisha looked from Lee (who was still doing a hand stand) to Jenna, indecision clear on her face. Jenna waved a hand saying," Never mind. I'll just tell my mom I was too tired to stay awake...Again." That decided Jenna got into motion to leave.

After she left Gaara seemed to slouch a little, Kenzie put her phone away informing the others," Itachi lied, no surprise there. But now I have to go home in half an hour. Apparently your mom called my house to tell you to come for 7:45 Takisha...Which is in ten minutes. Have fun getting home in time." Takisha sighed/groaned and got up on her feet.

Lee bent over to get back on his feet, following after Takisha who gave a little wave over her shoulder on the way out. Going down the wooden stairs Takisha said to Lee," So, are you going to introduce yourself to my mom this time? Or are you just going to spend the night again?"

Lee waited until they were on the sidewalk before sweeping his girlfriend up bridal style and replying," I do not think it is the right time to meet your mother Cherry Blossom. But I do intend to spend the night again. If you do not mind that is."

"Of course not. And remember, not a word to Kenzie, Jenna or any of the others." Takisha nuzzled into Lee's hold, more comfortable than she'd ever be in bed asleep. Lee nodded and sprinted off to Takisha house. **(K: Uh...Let me get this straight. Lee has been spending the night at your house? T: I guess. J: He is cause I wrote it so. You don't seem to mind Takisha, and Kenzie just has to ignore it. Which means no problem with the idea. K: I'm just curious on whether they actually SLEEP! T: "Glares and blushes." J: Don't worry, Lee is totally trust worthy...Kankuro on the other hand... T: Never in a million years unless he got drunk. J: You took the words right out of my mouth. K: "Glares and super blushes." I believe you on that too...He will never spend the night at my house!)**


	26. Happy Birthday Jenna

**J: It's a new day, and a new chapter! Gotta love the combination.**

**K: "Raises eyebrow"**

**T: Why are you so happy?**

**J: Cause the last chapter brought in a good number of reviews, so I'm in hopes this one will too. So let's get straight to work and get out disclaimer here. This time the disclaimer is someone that was asked for.**

**Evil-Garden-Gnome101: Hi! Let me guess, I get to meet Him, right?**

**J: Yup. And here He is. Kakashi Hatake!**

**Kak: "Looks up from book" Hm?**

**Evil-Garden-Gnome101: Hi! I really like you!**

**Kak: That's...nice. Is there any particular reason why I'm here?**

**J: Yes actually, I need you to-Kenzie no!**

**K: "About to try and steal book from Kakashi" Awwwww, spoil sport!**

**T: "Laughing with Evil-Garden-Gnome101"**

**J: As I was saying, we need you to dislcaim for us. Will you?**

**Kak: I suppose it couldn't hurt. Though I will not refrain from hurting YOU Kenzie, if you continue to try and steal my book. "Tucks book safely in a back pocket" Jenna does not own any of the Naruto characters named in this story, nor does she own any of the other people mentioned for they own themselves.**

**J: Thank you very much!**

**Kak: You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me. "Poofs away"**

**Evil-Garden-Gnome101: Awwwww, that was really short.**

**T: He is an elite shinobi, he's probably off to kill someone or other.**

**J,K: Highly doubt it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Five - Happy Birthday Jenna

**(J: Okay, that was Kenzie's special day of the story, and now it's my turn. Woo hoo! T: You don't sound that happy that it's your birthday. K: Ooh, I know why. She's afraid of what Itachi will do to her, plus there's going to be Hidan's special treatment. T: Oh, right. I don't blame you for not being totally happy then. I got another question concering the last chapter. J: What? "Looking through a pile of pots and helmets." T: Well you said Sasuke kept giving me angry glances, but you never said why. K: Ya, I forgot about that. J: "Fits a huge pot on her head." Oh, right. Don't worry, I'll take care of that in a moment. You get to go first with class. T: Okay. K: Wait...Shouldn't you go first with class Jenna? J: Pfft. Screw that! I'm putting it off until the end. T: It'll only be that much worse. J: I'll survive...I hope.)**

"Achoo! I hate the cold." Jenna grumbled for the third time that dark frosty morning.

Kenzie gave Jenna a sideways glare, she was not in the mood to listen to whining. She'd been up late studying for her chemistry test, it really sucked that Kurenai worked like a normal teacher. And she just had to be the chemistry teacher, Kenzie HATED chemistry, just because she wasn't good at it. **(K: I got a 55 on the test in real life...YEAH)**

Takisha joined them just then, handing Jenna a steaming black, red and green Green Day mug. Giving Takisha a tired hug Jenna gratefully yawned," Thanks Takisha. Love the mug and the hot chocolate. Made my day all the better already."

Kenzie shuffled over to Takisha and whined," How come she got a mug of hot chocolate for her birthday? You didn't give me a mug."

"Kenzie, the mug is her birthday present. Now go back to your stop sign and sleep before -" 'Glomp' Takisha was cut off by Kankuro materializing out of nowhere and glomping Kenzie. "Too late." Takisha finished and looked away to find the other two.

Temari and Gaara were already there, Temari had just given Jenna her present. The present was kinda square shaped and was squishy, pulling off the green wrapping paper Jenna found herself holding a black and pink starred kimono shirt. A tired smile on her face Jenna commented," Nice, a very effective way to force me to wear pink but still let me wear black. I love it, thank you Temari."

"Hello, Kankuro...Can you let go now? I'm awake and warm. Is that not good enough for you" Kenzie asked to the best of her abilities while her face was being smushed against Kankuro's coated chest.

Kankuro nuzzled his face into Kenzie's hair (after he pulled her hood off) resting his cheek on the top of her head he mumbled," No, it's not enough. I need something more." There was a very suggestive note in his voice when he said this.

Kenzie's eye twitched, she knew what the answer was but she still had to ask," And what more do you need?" Takisha, Jenna and Temari made a face at Kenzie in a way to say, ' You know the answer, why bother asking you idiot?' Kenzie could only shrug in response.

Kankuro's hold tightened momentarily, when he cooed," A good morning kiss would be really nice."

"Sorry, maybe another time. The bus is coming." Kenzie hurriedly pointed out, Kakuzu was truthfully in view and was fast approaching. A bit too fast actually.

Kankuro sighed and let go of Kenzie, in his mind he made a mental note ,' Wake up and get to the bus stop earlier. Will guarantee more time for a morning kiss.' When Kakuzu pulled up and opened the doors Takisha asked quietly," You going to sit with Gaara again?" Either it was the morning air, or some kind of bug. But Takisha's voice also carried a suggestive note.

Elbowing Takisha in the side Jenna whispered back before getting on the bus," So what if I am?!" True to her word Jenna indeed did sit beside Gaara, as it had become a bit of a routine. Unlike the first few times however, they didn't blush. They simply looked in different directions and enjoyed the feeling of the other person's presence. **(J: Alright, skipping ahead to philosophy class.)**

**- In First Period -**

"Takisha, can you come here for a moment. There's something I wish to speak to you about in private." Kakashi called, face in book while waiting at the door.

Jenna raised an eyebrow at her also confused friend and asked the obvious," What did you do?...You didn't put fire crackers in the toilets again did you?"

"No! And that was only one time! I wonder if I'm actually failing this class." That thought depressed her a whole lot, really, they did practically NOTHING in this class after all!

Following Kakashi out into the hall she asked him worriedly," Mr. H...I'm not failing am I?"

Kakashi flipped the page then put it away. Shaking his head he said kindly," No, you're not failing Takisha. I called you out because we need to do something about the curse mark."

"Oh! Well it hasn't acted up or anything recently. I don't think it will for a while what with Orochimaru hiding and all." At the mention of her curse mark Takisha suconsciously scratched it. She'd been doing that alot lately, but no one but Kakashi seemed to notice...Well he only noticed because he was keeping an eye on her when no one was looking.

Putting a hand on Takisha's shoulder he said very seriously," Takisha we need to seal the curse mark. We can do it now or at lunch, you decide." Kakashi was an expert when it came to patience in situations such as this.

Takisha stared at the floor, thinking of what she had planned at lunch. Which was basically buying Jenna lunch then making out with Lee after they found a nice private place. Her decision made Takisha said to Kakashi," I guess sooner would be better than later. So right now is fine."

Kakashi nodded and went back into the class, coming out a second later with Sasuke. Confused Takisha didn't say anything but inwardly tried to figure it what sealing her curse mark had to do with Sasuke. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it to Sasuke he instructed," Give this to Lady Tsunade, she'll understand what to do from there." Sasuke nodded (gave Takisha another angry side ways glance) and ran off.

"We'll do the sealing in the gym since we'll need alot of room. And just to give you a heads up, you'll need to take your clothes off in order to get this done." Kakashi didn't need to look behind him to know that Takisha had stopped walking and was gaping at him. He'd anticipated her reaction to be like that.

Making a small 'relax' wave Kakashi explained," Don't worry. I'm not the one who's going to do the sealing. Lady Tsunade is, what did you think was in that letter?" Again, he did not need to turn around to know Takisha's reaction. Which was a deep sigh of relief.

Coming to the gym they found Lady Tsunade already waiting for them. A pleased smile on her face she said," I', glad we're doing this now. I don't think I would have been able to at lunch."

"Why's that? You'd be too busy trashing your office because you lost at 20 different scratch tickets again?" A creepy familiar voice commented from behind Takisha.

Jumping back instantly Takisha demanded," Why is the Pervy-Sage here?!" This hurt Jiraya's feeling for a nano second.

Tsunade crossed her arms and huffed," Unfortunately you have a different curse mark than Sasuke Uchiha. So your sealing will be different. Only problem is that we're not absolutely sure on what kind of sealing to do. Jiraya's here to help identify what kind of mark it is."

"Oh...Can't one of you just draw it for him or something?" Takisha asked hopefully. The idea of the pervert being so close made her fairly uncomfortable.

Putting an arm around her shoulders (and making her tense up) Jiraya smirked," Sorry sweetie, but not this time. Now let me get a good look at it." Before Takisha could say anything Jiraya pushed her recently dyed purple hair away from her neck and put his face really close. **(T: AH! Why?! It's your birthday! Why am I getting touched by the pervert?! J: I'm sharing my birthday luck. Plus the torture scale was starting to go out of whack. K: Does that mean something nice will happen to me today? J: Maybe...Maybe not. I'm really letting the pen decide this time. K: But you CONTROL the pen! J: You never know, I could be or I might not be. K: YOU ARE! STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE US OTHER WISE! J: Ah ha ha.)**

Jiraya took his sweet long time examining the curse mark to Takisha's pure annoyance, finally after what felt like eons Jiraya announced mightly impressed/perplexed," By the looks of it it's a specially designed curse mark, meant for only one person. Thankfully it means he can't place it on the other two. But unfortunately I have no idea what seal we need to do."

Tsunade scrunched her mouth in irritation, this was news she really didn't need to hear. Sighing in frustration Tsunade said," I guess we should try a standard sealing for now then. I don't know how much it will do for you though Takisha."

"It's fine, as long as something is done before next period...Wait, on second thought. Take as long as you need to get it sealed." At the sudden change of heart Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya raised an eyebrow.

Jiraya shrugged it off pretty quickly, Kakashi stored it in the back of his mind to ask about later, and Tsunade made it a top priority on her To Do list. Gestering her hand towards the gym Tsunade said," Alright, let's get to work. You two can leave, and I swear I'll make you the school janitor if I catch you trying to peek Jiraya." Jiraya laughed nervously and backed up cautiously with his hands up in surrender. Kakashi gave a two finger salute and poofed back to his class.

Doing a quick senses scan Tsunade detected no other people around, opening the door Tsunade ordered," Get your clothes off in the change room then sit in the middle of the gym."

"Um...How much of my clothing do I need to take off?" Takisha asked shyly, even though Tsunade was like 50 something years old, she still felt uncomfortable with the no clothes policy for the sealing.

Tsunade smiled reassuringly and replied gently," Just your shirt and skirt, and don't worry about people looking through the windows or acidentally walking in. I'm going to lock all the doors and cover the windows with an illusion." Takisha smiled back, all this knowledge put her a bit more at ease. Heading to the change room Takisha thought,' Jenna and Kenzie are probably going to attack Mr. H for answers since I didn't come back in with him. I'd do the same if it meant getting ready for a repeat of last month's incident in the basement.'

A minute or two later Takisha found herself in her ungarments sitting in the middle of over 50 different kanjis. Tsunade had assured Takisha that the sealing would be painless and only a few seconds. Lady Tsunade stood directly behind Takisha on the outside of the seals. Her hands already in the first hand signs Tsunade called over to Takisha," Brace yourself, you might feel a little rush of blood to your head!" Takisha nodded and closed her eyes and prayed to Saint Jimmy that Tsunade hadn't been lying about the pain. A second after Takisha indeed felt her head get heavy and dizzy, but only for a moment. When the moment passed Takisha opened her eyes to see if anything had happened. She opened them just in time to see all the kanjis come sliding towards her, similar to Sasuke's sealing the kanji's slipped on to her skin around the curse mark. Only they made a black ring with five spikes protuding inside. Almost like spears pointed at a wild animal.

Tsunade sighed and went over to Takisha, pulling her up on her feet she said," It went perfectly. Now over the next few weeks make notes of anything that you think is related to the curse mark. That way we can try and make an even stronger seal to ultimately keep it under control."

"Okay. Um...Do I have to go to next period, or can I chill in the office or something?" Takisha was nearly sounding desperate when she asked.

Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow while putting her hands on her hips to ask," Just what are you trying to avoid?"

"It's not WHAT, it's WHO. I have gym next period, and it's a swimming day. Every time we have a swimming day Jiraya manages to get the better of Iruka-sensei and lock him up in a closet or something. Do you have any idea how creepy it is watching Jiraya drool over your friends in their bathing suits?!" Takisha got goosebumps just talking about the Pery Sage playing life guard.

Massaging the bridge of her nose Lady Tsunade grumbled," I see what you mean. Don't worry, I'll deal with Jiraya and make sure he doesn't try and get any more free shows. Get back to your first period class, there's still ten minutes left." Takisha nodded and went to the change room to get her clothes back on. **(J: Alright, one down, two to go. Although it's very tempting to skip my class all together. K: No way! I had to go through a class on my birthday. You have to too. T: Teehee. J: What? T: I just checked the calender for my birthday. It's on a Saturday! K: Well that's no fair. J: Don't worry, if Takisha can't go to the hell, then the hell will go to Takisha! T: Dammit -.- K: Haha)**

**- Skipping past lunch straight to Religion -**

**(K: What?! Why is my class religion?! J: Cause I have no idea what else to do with your other classes. Plus it's the only way to get another Hidan hunt...That is unless you want to go to gym and go swimming? K: No thank, you'd just weasel Jiraya in somehow. J: You really are catching onto my train of thought. T: So...Does that mean he didn't get a beat down from Tsunade? J: Oh, he did. But it just made him more determinded. T: He is such a creep. J,K: We know.)**

"Do you think he doesn't know?" Takisha asked after 20 minutes had passed since the bell rang.

Jenna shrugged and whispered," All the better if he doesn't. I had a nightmare of him gift wrapping me and giving me to Itachi."

Kenzie snorted and nearly shoved her pen up her nose, smiling deviously at Jenna she snickered," Maybe he'll actually do that if I suggest it to him."

"If you do, Saint Jimmy help you I'll make sure you don't live for your next birthday." Kenzie was unphazed by Jenna's death threat, for Jenna never went through with them. Thus why she didn't make death threats that often, normal threats she made from time to time.

Hidan must have noticed how uneasy his favorite victims were, for he got up from his desk and snuck up behind them. He waited to see if they'd notice him of their own accord, maybe three seconds went by when he lost his patience. Loudly clearing his throat and making them jump out of their seats he asked," Might I be informed as to why you three are not yet running?"

Confused the girls exchanged confused looks before turning back to Hidan all the curious. Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes and answered," I thougth you'd be smart enough to know it's a hunting day and would not bother to come to class. But I obviously have to baby you in order to get your asses going...You have until the count of 20 to get going. One...two..." 'ZIP!' The girls were running by the end of his sentence. The rest of the class had gotten used to this, so they just continued what they were doing, Josh was especially happy to continue what he was doing.

Not even around the corner Takisha waved and departed to the nearest classrom saying," It's your birthday, so you'll get chased after first! Good luck Jenna!" Kenzie followed Takisha's lead and just ditched Jenna into her favorite empty locker.

Rolling her eyes Jenna forced herself to run a bit faster, she wanted to at least get around the corner before Hidan started pursuing. Around the corner and straight into the first open classroom she could find, and that classroom just happened to be Asuma's math class.

Meanwhile Takisha had shut and locked the door to the classroom she'd jumped into. After locking it she sighed and sat down against the door. Only to suck it back in to prevent a scream when she found herself face to face with Itachi and Kisame. 'Why is it that it's not even my birthday, but I'm stuck with Jenna's worst nightmare?' **(J: Actually I faced him already, I just didn't tell them yet.)**

Kisame tilted his head and said kind of to himself," Well this is eerily convienent, eh Itachi?"

Itachi ignored Kisame's remark and glared down at Takisha. His face and voice emotionless Itachi asked," What are you doing here. Isn't Hidan suppose to be teaching you?"

Pressing her back against the door harder Takisha squeaked," H-Hidan kicks us out of class every now and then to hunt us down and bring us back. He's doing it today since it's Jenna's birthday. He did the same thing on Kenzie's birthday too...Please don't hurt me." Itachi looked away with a 'Hn' and turned back to Kisame.

Kisame raised an eyebrow, Itachi had a familiar glint of evil intentions in his eyes. (You know they've been partners long enough when...) Not bothering to say anything to Kisame he teleported out into the hallway, just in time to catch Hidan walking by. Hidan put on his best 'what now?' annoyance face and asked," I'm busy Uchiha, what the fuck do you want?"

"To help you. I heard from a little bird that you're playing a little game of catch." Itachi wasn't the easiest guy to get along with, Hidan knew that from a past experience or two.

Hidan also knew Itachi's real reason to want to join his little game, everyone knew that Uchiha Itachi had designated the smallest of the three as his 'play-thing.' Giving a small huff Hidan continued walking while saying," Sure, whatever. But when you find one of them they go back to my class, and get tied to a chair. Understood?" Itachi gave another 'Hn' then teleported to another part of the school.

Kenzie, hidden in the locker had overheard this all and quickly texted Jenna.' It. Uch is hunting 2. Sucks 2 B U.' Jenna's reply was a nice long unbroken list of swear words with a crying face at the end.

Crouched down inside Asuma's classroom closet Jenna let out the tiniest of moans of despair. If she weren't suppose to be in hiding she'd have sworn out loud and punched a wall. Instead all she could do was send a lovely message back to Kenzie and inwardly swear at Saint Jimmy.

Something must have happened outside for Asuma could be heard clearly now, because he was leaning against the closet door. Jenna had asked Asuma to give her a clue if Hidan showed up. She couldn't hear anyone swearing, so Hidan wasn't out there, leaving the only worst person possible. "Beat it Uchiha, non of the girls, or Naruto, are here." 'For fuck sakes he guy already drove me to Looney World this morning! Why does he have to bother me more?!'

Asuma's sudden grunt of pain indicated that Itachi knew better. The door creaked open and there he was.

Takisha sat in the same spot she'd been left in after Itachi vanished. Kisame didn't bother to stick around for long either, he gave Takisha a half ass salute then vanished, leaving Takisha to decide whether to warn Jenna about Itachi or not. She sat there for a few good minutes, after four minutes had gone by Takisha decided to get out and move.

Opening the door and poking her head out she saw it was all clear. One step, two steps, three steps 'WAGLOMP!' "Holy shit!"

"Hi Takisha-chan! Tobi's a good boy! He ran away from Sempai before he could kill Tobi!" Tobi announced proudly while squeezing the life out of a very startled/confused Takisha.

Managing to push Tobi off a bit Takisha asked," Why does Sempai want to kill Tobi?"

"Ha ha ha, Tobi drew dirty things on Sempai's sculptures again. Uh oh. Tobi sees Sempai coming. Come with me Takisha-chan!" Takisha couldn't accept or refuse, for Tobi just grabbed her by the arm and threw her on his back.

Running down the halls at 60 miles per second (not really) Takisha clearly heard Deidara yell from behind them," Tobi! Get your good boy ass back here so I can kill you!"

"But Tobi can't be a good boy if Sempai kills Tobi." Tobi yelled back over his shoulder. Takisha had developed a death grip on Tobi's neck, her head against his back with her eyes closed she thought, 'At least Hidan will have a hell of a time catching me this way...Hopefully Deidara doesn't catch us either though.'

Kenzie had long since left the locker after Hidan had securely turned the corner. Strolling leisurely on the bottom floor Kenzie reached into her handy dandy purse to pull out her little red mp3 player and big red skull headphones. Head phones on her head she switched on one of her favorite songs, it was called Orochimaru's Theme Song. She just liked it for the organ music. **(T: You'd think she'd be smarter than to listen to music while she was being chased. J: Takisha. You're the girl that tries to bring food and drinks on the bus, even though you know perfectly well that Kakuzu will take them from you. T: So? J: Never mind.)**

As the lovely organ music played on Kenzie decided to make a stop in front of a glass display case and check to see if there was anything in her teeth.

Right when Kenzie pulled a kernel shell out of her teeth the female singer started up with the music, also at the same time another reflection appeared beside Kenzie's. Clamping her mouth shut Kenzie inwardly cursed,' Shit! My music has summoned him from the shadows!'

"Hello dear. What might you be doing out of class?" Orochimaru asked curiously, his serpentine smile spread widely on his face. **(T: Wha? Why is he back already? J: Calm down, calm down. "Pulls Takisha closer and whispers something in her ear." T: Oooh. Nice. J: Thank you.)**

Unsurprisingly Jenna was currently slung over Itachi's shoulder and being carried down the halls. Not bothering to struggle against his hold or anything Jenna merely kept herself propped up on one elbow with her hand under her chin. Itachi didn't seem to mind how submissive Jenna was at the moment, it was a pleasent change that would not cause him any headaches.

Watchig as the classrooms passed by Jenna finally clued into something," Itachi... You're going the wrong way. The religion class is up those stairs we just passed." A note of suspicion was audible in Jenna's voice.

Very bluntly Itachi explained," Who said anything about bringing you to Hidan's class? I still need to give you your birthday present."

"Wha-Bu! Dammit Itachi! Put me down! I'm not accepting anything from you!" Jenna got into motion then, banging and punching Itachi's back vigorously to no prevail.

Itachi could feel these annoying punches, and let Jenna know that he wouldn't tolerate them anymore. Tightening his biceps on the arm that was holding Jenna he heard a satisfactory," Ow! Okay! Okay! I'm done beating on your back. Now stop breaking my ribs. And you're just trying to show off, not cool. OW! OW! OW! I take it back, I take it back!" Being called a show off got Itachi to squeeze Jenna even tighter right before walking into his empty classroom.

'Twong!' 'Twong!' Went two shuriken into the wall right beside Takisha and Tobi's head. Glancing back Takisha's eyes grew huge, hitting Tobi on the shoulder Takisha squeaked," Go faster! Go faster Tobi! Deidara summoned his clay bird. He's FLYING right behind us!"

"Oh, okay. Tobi will run faster. Hold on tight Takisha-chan!" Tobi said only that for a warning before tapping into his space time jutsu, sending Tobi and Takisha into warp speed all the way upstairs onto the roof.

Teeth chattering Takisha hugged Tobi even tighter for warmth, unable to form a proper sentence," T-Tobi...C-cold-d!...I-Ins-sid-de!" Tobi, use to dramatic weather changes from his ninja training didn't understand why Takisha was so cold, but he felt like he should take care of her. Tapping into his space time jutsu one more time he zoomed back inside to the school cafeteria.

Slowly, the heat got back into Takisha, when she was warm enough she let go and sighed," It's been fun running around with you Tobi, but I'm gonna stay here and hide from Hidan if it's okay with you."

Tobi nodded and chirped," That's okay Takisha-chan. Tobi's hungry anyway. Tobi's going to be a good boy and steal money Kakuzu-san to buy food somewhere. Bye bye!" And he vanished. He was there in one blink, and gone in the next.

Scratching her head Takisha muttered," He must be the hide and seek king."

"Yes, he is. And you're not even close to his level." Hidan said putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her up on her feet. Still chilled Takisha merely groaned and let Hidan lead her back to the classroom.

Kenzie on the other hand was busy trying to get her brain to function, it wasn't very easy when the guy that had tried to kill you only a month ago was staring you straight in the face with a smile. Her mouth had opened once or twice with no sounds coming out, on the third one Kenzie managed to say something...The wrong thing," You tried to kill me! I'm not answering any of your questions!"

Orochimaru chuckled and took another step forward, opening his mouth Hidan's voice came out to say," Like the attitude, I just don't like it directed towards me! Now get your ass moving back to class!" Kenzie didn't move, not even when Orochimaru poofed into Hidan. Hidan huffed, rolled his eyes and took hold of Kenzie by the belt to then drag her back to class where Takisha was just being hauled into. **(T: Now I am confuzzled. How can Hidan be hauling me to class, when he's with Kenzie? J: Do you not remember the first Hidan Hunt? T: Oh! Shadow Clone jutsu! J: Good girl. Here's a cookie. "Throws Takisha a double chocolate chip cookie.")**

Jenna was in a similar position, only it was Itachi tying her to a chair with pretty pink ribbon. Glaring viciously at him when he finished it off with a big bow in the front. Grumbling to herself first then to Itachi she asked," Okay, you've tied me to the chair in vile ribbon. I can't go anywhere even if I tried, so what do you want to give me that will scar my mind for eternity, although you already kinda did that earlier."

"Nothing much, just something you'll remember me by over the winter. It'll be painless I assure you, though you might be put in the hospital for a blood transfusion or two. Maybe it'll even teach you to be more on guard and not let yourself get captured and nearly killed like you were by Orochimaru's filth last month." Itachi had moved behind Jenna, out of her eye sight and further into her paranoia.

The sound of clothing being removed and falling to the ground made Jenna go rigid in the seat, her mind was running a million miles a second, ' Oh fuck! Oh fuck! FUCK! He better not be doing what I think he's doing...I want to go home! I want Gaara!' On the inside of her mind she was crying. On the outside she was trying to remember how to breath, she was getting so scared. A hard cold object was pressed against her throat just then, from what happened in the basement Jenna recognized it instantly as a kunai. A very warm body then came in contact with the back of her body. She felt Itachi's breathe on her ear before he spoke," Now, be a good girl. Be quiet and don't die from blood loss." He then walked in front of Jenna, totally shirtless, and his hair untied. Needless to say Jenna got a nose bleed in the first second. Knowing that things could only get worse Jenna clamped her eyes shut.

Itachi didn't mind that Jenna had closed her eyes, he had other way of getting to her. Leaning forward he whispered very seductively," Closing you eyes can't protect you from me this time." That actually made Jenna growl in irritation, which only encouraged Itachi to continue. This is where Itachi did the one thing Jenna only ever feared. He licked the inside of her ear.

Eyes popping wide open Jenna had to bite her lower lip from squeaking. When Itachi had licked her ear some hormones kicked in, meaning that Itachi's gift was the lovely gift of ectasy torture. **(T: D8 Jenna! That's INSANE! WHY?! J: Because, the Torture Scale has to be put into balance. And it was getting dangerously out of balance. K: Better you than me. J: "Sighs")**

"The fuck Uchiha?! I told you to bring her straight to my class after you catch her. Not molest her while you're fucking half naked." Hidan exclaimed, arms hanging at his sides with a purely disgusted expression. He'd expected Itachi to pull some kind of bull shit, just nothing this extreme. After witnessing this Hidan started questioning the elder Uchiha, one of the first things he asked himself was how far would Itachi have taken Jenna's torture had he not interrupted.

Itachi backed away from Jenna and went to go get his clothes back on. Hidan shrugged off the ignorance and went over to Jenna, who was currently trying to keep her mouth shut to prevent any blood from getting. Rolling his eyes Hidan grabbed hold of the back of the chair and lifted it and Jenna off the floor. Effortlessly he carried both chair and girl down the hall to his class, when he walked in with them over his head Takisha and Kenzie stopped whatever conversation they were having.

When Hidan put Jenna down between the two of them, they took instant notice of all the blood on her face and shirt. Hidan shook his head and went back to his desk for the remainder of class. Takisha was the first to ask," What the hell happened to you?"

"Two words. Itachi. Uchiha. Ick." Spitting blood out of her mouth she did her best to ignore Kenzie's eagerly waiting expression. Too bad for her she wouldn't find out what happened until later that night. **(J: Okay that's the end of that murder period. Now it's my turn. Any chance that this can count as my period as well as yours Kenzie? K: Not a chance. T: Come on Jenna, fair is fair. J: Fiiine. But I'm keeping it short.)**

**- Rewind to fourth period in Italian -**

Jenna sat stone still in her desk, there was no possible way that Itachi didn't know it was her birthday. Tobi had given her a birthday hug earlier, so if Tobi knew, so did Itachi.

Gaara knew this as well. Like Jenna he sat tensed, ready to attack or defend at any second if Itachi made any move towards Jenna.

At the moment Itachi sat relaxed in his chair. He'd written the lesson of the day on the board and gone straight to reading his book on Teenage Girl Behavior. (He's rereading it.) He could feel Jenna and Gaara keeping a constant watch on him, he'd expected this. So in preparation he had made a shadow clone to put his birthday surprise into action.

Thus mentioned surprise came into effect the very second Itachi closed his book with a very defined 'Snap.' Itachi's shadow clone leaped out of the closet in the back of the room and cast a barrage of smoke pellets around the room. Totally filling it with smoke, and not just any smoke, it was a specially designed smoke containing small traces of knock out gas. So anyone who had not been trained against such attacks passed out instantly. Which was the whole class except for Gaara and Jenna, who had been encased in Gaara's sand sphere.

Once the smoke cleared Gaara allowed his sand to receed, revealing Itachi and his shadow clone just as they were making the last hand sign for a genjutsu. It hit both Gaara and Jenna hard, casting them in an illusion of mass disturbance. Only it was different for both of them.

Gaara was in nothing but darkness, he couldn't see or sense Jenna or Itachi anywhere. Cursing himself for being unprepared he took a step forward. That step caused multiple lumps of darkness to grow, shift and form beings. Beings that looked just like Jenna. Each Jenna, to Gaara's horror, were wearing almost nothing. This told Gaara two things. One : Itachi had learned about his affections for Jenna. And two: He was screwed over this time.

While Gaara was facing the army of skanky Jennas, Jenna was back in time to a month ago. Takisha was crying on her knees, and Kenzie was being constricted by the giant snake. Jenna, as she actually had been, was pinned to the wall by multiple kunais. Instead of Kabuto getting ready to kill her, it was Orochimaru, Kabuto AND Itachi.

Orochimaru had his sword poised at Jenna's stomach, Kabuto had a kunai at her heart and Itachi had a kunai set against her throat. This was the total opposite of what Jenna thought Itachi would do. Glaring straight at him Jenna asked," Why the change in torture methods?"

"I thought you might appreciate a change on your birthday. Besides, I wanted to see what I missed last month. From the looks of it, you seem to have gotten off easy that day." Itachi observed, his sharigan activated to strengthen the illusion. Counting to three in his mind Itachi tensed, then slashed Jenna's throat, while at the same time Orochimaru and Kabuto impaled her.

Jenna felt all this physically and mentally. It seem to last forever until Itachi broke the illusion and allowed Jenna to pass out on the floor.

Looking over at Gaara's shaking body Itachi wondered if the young Kazekage was enjoying himself or hating it. He'd find out once he broke out of the illusion, for now however Itachi had more work to do. He needed to record all he'd learned about last month's fight with Orochimaru and the girls, and he needed to think of a suitable "gift" to give Jenna later.

In Gaara's illusion the skanky Jennas were all over him. One of them was massaging his back, while the other two were seductively stroking his face and playing with his hair. These were all pleasent things he had to admit. But it wasn't real, and he knew it. Closing his eyes to concentrate Gaara sent his sand loose on Jenna illusions, he did his best to ignore their agonized screams, but it still left a bad feeling in his chest.

Opening his eyes he sighed in relief, the illusion had broken after he'd killed the Jennas. Slumping a little he glared over at the writing Uchiha, when he got no response he looked back to where Jenna had been standing last. Only she wasn't standing, she was out cold on the floor. Cursing Itachi he bent down and picked her up so that she was bridal style in his arms. Glancing over at Itachi from the corner of his eye he found that this had caused Itachi to look up from what had been doing. That in itself confirmed Gaara's long developed suspicion. Uchiha must have some affections for Jenna, only he's decided to disguise it by making her life a living hell.

That settled Gaara teleported him and Jenna to the nurse's so she could rest in peace. **(J: Short and sour. Happy? T: Yup. K: Not really, but your birthday party should take care of that. J: What birthday party? T: What? You're not having a party? K: D8 J: No. Family rule is that every other year is a party. Since I went to a Fall Out Boy concert last year that counts as a party. K: So that's all you're doing for your birthday? How boring. J: I never said that was the end. I thought I'd give myself a little present and throw in an extra chapter. 8D T: I'm detecting a fluff moment. K: Fine. But make it a good fluff moment. J: I never said anything about fluff! "Blushing")**


	27. Gaara's Birthday Present

**J: This is just a shorty, so I'll disclaim it myself. I do not own Gaara, wish I did (for obvious reasons :P ) and I own myself. Takisha and Kenzie own themselves.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Six - Gaara's Birthday Present

"...So then the jerk licked the inside of my ear!" Jenna finished the explanation of her bloody nose from earlier to Kenzie and Takisha on the phone. Kenzie errupted in laughter while Takisha tried to restrain from laughing.

Jenna let Kenzie go on for another few seconds before saying," You may laugh Kenzie, but at least I didn't have Hidan lick my blood. You were lucky he didn't take control of you after. As for you Takisha...I have a feeling you'll get your share of Akatsuki sexual harrasment sooner or later."

"But! I don't want any A.S.H. I'm getting enough fun out of Lee already." Takisha said chipperly, unaware that both Jenna and Kenzie were pretending to gag on their end of the line. A second later Takisha's mom called in the background for Takisha to get off the phone.

Sighing in irritation Takisha said," See you guys later if you're not busy. Later." 'Click.'

Not but a second after Takisha hung up Kenzie's step-dad told Kenzie to get off too. Saying a quick bye with a promise of 'I'll come bug you later' Kenzie hung up as well. Hitting the 'end' button on her phone Jenna layed back on her bed and sighed contently. Except for the Italian lessons she got once a week after school, Jenna felt her home was one of the safest places to be.

It was already 9:30, and mostly everyone home was asleep. Her dad was still on the computer and would be for the next few hours. Closing her eyes to enjoy the quiet Jenna wasn't aware that she wasn't alone anymore.

Gaara had used his teleportation to get into Jenna's house, standing in her cluttered closet(yes, he's in the closet. Funny thought, I know.) he was starting to rethink whether to give Jenna the little rectangular box he held in his hand. But he'd come this far (thanks to Temari kicking him out of the house and locking him out until he gave Jenna the gift) he couldn't turn back now. He just didn't know how to go any further.

"Hisss" Looking down he found a hunched and hissing, white, brown and grey cat staring at him.

Lilo's sudden furious hissing got Jenna to open her eyes and ask the cat," Hey Lilo, what's wrong? Fester and Stitch are outside...G-Gaara?"

Pushing the hissing feline away from the closet Jenna found herself look at a very embarrassed Gaara. Stepping out of the closet Gaara muttered," Sorry to bother you so late...But I... I wanted to give this to you when no one else was around." Avoiding eye contact Gaara held out the white and black ribbon wrapped rectangular box.

Intrigued Jenna lightly took the box and pulled the ribbon off. Opening the box Jenna gaped. Inside was a gold chain necklace with a glass heart attached, "Thank you Gaara! This is incredible. I love it." As she had done when getting Krommy back, Jenna subconsciously grabbed Gaara in a hug.

Going stiff for a moment Gaara decided hugging her back wouldn't be a bad gift idea either. So not only did Jenna get a beautiful necklace, she also got Gaara's very first return hug.

When they let go Jenna looked down at the necklace and shyly asked the pink face Gaara," Will you help me put it on Gaara?" Gaara nodded and took the necklace from the box. Jenna turned around moved her pony tail out of the way.

Very carefully Gaara brought the necklace around Jenna's neck and clasped it together at the back. Turning back around to face Gaara, Jenna smiled saying," Thank you, it means alot." Gaara looked away blushing, in his mind he thought,' You wearing it means even more.' He would have stayed around longer, but he heard Jenna's dad come walking towards the room. No time to say good bye Gaara teleported back home. Leaving Jenna to explain to her dad that she'd just been talking to herself. Again.


	28. Merry Christmas

**J: Alrighty, as you can see this is one doozy of a chapter, thus why it took me forever to update.**

**K: No, it took you forever because you took your time typing it.**

**T: She has you there Jenna, and I know for a fact what with me inspecting it all VERY slowly. **

**Tally-mai: Bad girl, you don't need to take forever**

**Shenori: Tally, you're the bad girl! You weren't introduced yet!**

**K,T: "Staring at random girls who popped up out of no where." Jeennnaaaaa**

**J: Ahha, sorry. I forgot to tell you guys, this is Tally-Mai chan and her friend Shenori. Tally asked for her and Shenori to do the disclaimer...Plus she gave us cookies. "Gives cookies to Takisha and Kenzie."**

**K: Ah, it's fine then.**

**T: Hello new friends!**

**Tall,Shen: HI!**

**J: You can disclaim whenever you're ready.**

**Tally-mai: Thanks! "Dramatically clears throat." Jenna-chan -**

**Shenori: "Pushes Tally out of the way" DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE NAR-WAH!**

**Tally-mai: "Pushes Shenori out of the way" NARUTO STUFF MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION! ALL HER FRIENDS OWN THEMSELVES! HA! In your face Shenori!**

**Shenori: "Glares and tackles Tally"**

**J:...**

**K:...**

**T:...**

**J: Thanks guys.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Seven - Merry Christmas!

" My god can you believe it's Christmas tomorrow?!" Kenzie randomly proclaimed while throwing handfuls of snow into the air. You could tell she was getting excited about the idea of getting presents.

Takisha was in a splendid mood as well, every time she saw a big enough snow drift she'd jump into it. After the fift snow drift cannon ball beside a group of pine trees (they're walking around the park right beside Takisha's house) Jenna asked curiously," Just what has you in a happy-go-lucky mood?"

"About time one of you asked! Well tomorrow is not only Christmas, it is also mine and Lee's 2nd month anniversary. He's actually going to meet my mom tomorrow. Gai is going to meet her too under the disguise as Lee's dad. Which should work out just fine." Takisha babbled happily, when she looked over at Jenna and Kenzie both of them just gave a hald hearted thumbs up. That was good enough for Takisha.

'Thunk.' "What was that?" The three of them asked at the same time when something miracuously fell out of no where and landed in the snow drift beside Takisha.

Takisha, being the closest, cautiously reached into the hole that object made and grabbed hold of it to lift the U.F.O. (Unidentified FALLING Object.) To their bewilderment it was a very, very small box wrapped in black wrapping paper. Turning it over in her hands Takisha asked," Do you think it's safe to open?"

"It looks harmless enough." Jenna noted, seeing nothing written on it anywhere.

"Think it came from the evil Santa from Hell, who is giving away random presents to confuse the children of the world and put Santa out of buisness?" Kenzie REALLY randomly asked. Takisha and Jenna raised both eyebrows at their very energetic friend. Kenzie noticed and just shrugged.

In a quick rip Takisha managed to take off the wrapping paper without disturbing the box itself, which was some pretty wicked skills. Taking in a deep breathe Takisha removed the lid and they all leaned forward to see what was inside. To their massive relief it was nothing more than a piece of paper tied to some kind of weight. Which explained the massive crator it left in the snow bank.

Unfolding the paper Takisha read out loud," You three lucky ladies have been invited to a pre-christmas party tonight at 7 o'clock. If you do not arrive by 7:30 then you will either be kidnapped or dragged to the party. See yoy tonight, no matter what. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara od the Sand...Alright! They throw an awesome party. Your birthday part was just brilliant Kenzie." Kenzie smiled along with Takisha and Jenna, reminiscing on that joyous night that had been rudely ruined by stupid Itachi.

Thinking about the party reminded Kenzie of something else," Aw shit! I didn't get Kankuro anything yet!" Takisha pointed and laughed, she'd gotten Lee his gifts (Yes, that word is plural. Meaning he's getting spoilted.) ages ago. And Jenna had received Gaara's gift just the other day in the mail.

Allowing herself to fall face first in the knee height snow Kenzie lay motionless. Praying to all and any Gods that loved her to drop a gift from the sky. Sitting down between the two of the snow occupying girls Jenna suggested," You seem to forget that Kankuro values affections over possesions Kenzie."

Lifting her head out of the snow Kenzie asked," So?" Remember, Kenzie is a truly ignorant person when it comes to other people's (male in particular) emotions towards her.

Takisha caught on to what Jenna was implying and finished," So, just give Kankuro a make out session or something like that for his gift...BETTER YET! Give him a make out session, while wearing a skirt! You should do the same for Gaara, Jenna. No one's ever seen you in a skirt"

"That's cause I don't have any skirts. I banished them from my wardrobe two years ago. Besides, I really hate them." Jenna grumped, drawing random things in the snow with her finger.

Pushing snow around her legs Kenzie muttered while she blushed," I-I don't want to do that. I'll give him a second hand gift or something." This earned two very different 'He'd like the other option more and you know it' expressions from Jenna and Takisha. Kenzie groaned and fell back into the snow face first. **(J: Time skip! Just to a little before the party.)**

"I hate you both with much enthusiasm right now." Jenna growled with a glare at her two best friends that stood before her holding two different skirts each. Three out of the were jean skirts, the fourth was made out of a stretchy black fabric.

Takisha and Kenzie stook solidly in Jenna's bedroom doorway. They had walked in, shut the door, and made themselves perfectly clear they'd said," No skirt, no exit."

On the verge of strangling them both Jenna grabbed the black fabric skirt (it appeared to be the longest.) Turning around to give Jenna privacy Takisha said smugly," Told you she's choose the black one."

"I heard that. Now get your butts going so Temari doesn't sick Kankuro on us...Well he'd probably just haul Kenzie off, but anyways, GO!" Jenna ushered a snickering Takisha and leering Kenzie out of her room and out of her home into the cold.

At the Sand sibling's front door the girls couldn't bring themselves to knock, the noises inside were just too entertaining to interrupt.

"Kankuro what are you doing?! Where the hell did you get all that mistle toe?!" Temari demanded.

"Uh, ah ha ha. David let me borrow it for the party. You never know, maybe Gaara or me will get a Christmas kiss." Kankuro obviously had wanted such a thing to happen, for Temari pointed out.

"Ya, you and everyone else that decides to stand or sit ANYWHERE! You moron! Takie it all down except for one or two. And do it now, they're going to be here any minute." Temari had much stress in her voice, kinda made the listeners wonder what kind of hell she'd been through that day.

Feeling they'd best relieve the poor girl Kenzie knocked and called through the door," HI! We're here! You can stop killing the innocent decorations now!"

Temari opened the door and first thing she did was plop three santa hats on their heads. Letting them in she cheered," Glad you could make it in time. Kankuro really didn't want to play fetch for all three of you. Althought I might have sent Gaara out too." As if on cue Gaara came out of his room dressed in a simple green t-shirt and black jeans. (Both of which were pretty tight.)

Kankuro was dressed almost identical to Gaara, only he was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Temari was just right decked out. Full red short skirt and red shirt with white poofy cotton trim.

Takisha didn't need to look at Kenzie and Jenna to know they were both blushing from the men's attire. **(J: Believe it or not,Temari managed to talk Gaara into wearing that lovely ensemble. T: What about Kankuro? J: Temari explained the effects it would have on Kenzie. K: "Glares" Grrr, Temari. T: Teehee.)**

Temari noticed as well and winked at Takisha, who in turn gave the slightest of nods and casually said to her," Temari, don't you think Jenna and Kenzie look cute in their skirts?" To help bring notice to the almost (and never) worn articles of clothing she repeated the wrapping paper trick. Only with Kenzie and Jenna's coats.

Kankuro's reaction was instant AND vocalized," Damn, you look mighty good in a skirt Kenzie! Not that you're not attractive 24/7." At the same time he said this he grabbed Kenzie in a one armed embrace. Making her blush, and glare at the two manipulative blondes that were smirking at her. They'd obviously been plotting all this from the very beginning.

Gaara's reaction was well concealed, or would have been if not for his traitorous ears, which were flaming a lovely shade of scarlet. Temari noticed this, as well as the pretty glass heart necklace Jenna was wearing. Continuing with the 'Bonding' scheme her and Takisha had set up, Temari asked nice and loud," That's an adorable necklace Jenna, where did you get it?" Takisha and Kenzie had actually not noticed that Jenna had been wearing it.

Blushing a little feeling everyone concentrated on the necklace Jenna replied," It was a gift I found in my room after school. I think my brother got it for me." Kenzie and Kankuro accepted this, but Takisha and Temari knew better. (Temari was the one who locked Gaara out of the house just to give it to her, remember?) Gaara inwardly sighed in relief. Though it also bothered him that he was turned into her brother, whom he'd never met before.

The awkwardness ws kind of hanging over their heads until Takisha recalled something," Oh ya. I have early christmas gifts for everyone!"

Undoing her poofy caot she pulled out five tiny boxes. each one wrapped in a particular colour to tell which gift goes to who. Temari got the light purple box, Kenzie got the blue box, Kankuro got the black box, Jenna got the green box and Gaara got the red box. The girls got bracelets with specially picked charms. Temari got weasels and fans. Kenzie got sharks and bass guitars, and Jenna got cats and drums. The guys got silver banded watches.

Takisha giving out gifts reminded Kenzie and Jenna of theirs, but they decided to wait until later...Much later. For their own sake as well as the boy's.

Temari suspected that would be the case so she just let it be and took the coats from Takisha to hang them up. Like last time there were chips, dip and punch to drink. Only in addition there was also ginger bread cookies, hot chocolate, candy canes and egg nog.

A knock at the door made Temari even happier than she already was. Hastily hanging up the coats she scurried to the door and opened it, outside stood Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Temari felt that a party would be more fun with some adult participants, so she'd invited all the senseis. When Kakashi walked in he asked," How are you and the boys doing living by yourselves?"

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking. Though Kankuro's gotten a little harder to handle since he started dating Kenzie. And Gaara...Is just Gaara." Temari concluded contently, Kakashi nodded then went to go chill in a corner with his book.

A second after he made himself comfortable the door got knocked on again. Still holding the other four coats Temari opened the door to find Lee, Gai, Ino, Kurenai and Asuma. (When I said she invited all the senseis, I meant them ALL) Taking their coats and informing them of the food's location Temari was just about to close the door again when,"Hey! It's not very polite to shut the door on the Hokage and her date."

'Whap!' "You're not my date you great buffoon." Tsunade reprimanded Jiraya with a firm punch on the head. Smiling half heartedly she opened the door for the two Legendary Sannin and Shizune. In her mind she muttered,' I never invited the pervert, but he probably oveheard Tsunade talking about it or something. Oh well, there's no getting rid of him now.'

Not even five minutes after Temari got Jiraya's caat hung up did Kenzie proclaim," I'm bored already! I say we play a game."

Jiraya's hand shot up as if to answer a question in school, his answer was," I saw we play Sake Shots!"

Kakashi and all the other senseis made a face at the perverted sannin. Looking back at the book Kakashi informed Jiraya," Jiraya, they are all children. Underaged children. No alcohol for them." Little did the senseis know that Kankuro had slipped some rum and coolers into the punch. He didn't mean to cause any trouble, like a drunken brawl, he just wanted to see what happened when senseis get drunk around children. He also wanted to see what Kenzie was like when she's drunk.

"Then what do we play?" Naruto asked, getting impatient. The thought of playing any kind of game that would let him get close to Sakura made his inner man dance like a crazy monkey.

Jenna and Takisha exchanged one split second glance before chorusing," SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!"

"Heey. Nice thinking girls." Jiraya pat them approvingly on the head, almost as a pet owner would praise their pet for going potty in the proper place.

Sasuke was noticeably unhappy with this idea, and he had good reason to be. Sakura and Ino( and kinda Temari) were very thrilled with the thought of being alone with their crush. Gaara made no objection or agreement as far as anyone could tell, and all the adults just shrugged. Nothing would happen between them and any of the other senseis or the children. Temari was ready with a bowl and pieces of cut paper. (When Temari prepares for a party, she thinks of everything.) **(T: So what version of it are we playing? J: Uh, I was thinking the guys draw a picture on the paper and the girls draw them from the bowl. K: Okay, sounds good, let's play!)**

"Okay, that's the last one right?" Temari confirmed after getting Lee's paper put into the big ceramic bowl. All the guys nodded and watched as the girls started to draw, when the bowl got to Sakura there came another knock on the door.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara exchanged raised eyebrows, everyone was here that they'd invited.

Kakashi saw the confusion and explained while getting the door," I hope you don't mind, but I invited a couple more people that had nothing else to do."

"Geez, took you long enough to get the door." Anko complained once and her and Iruka stepped inside. The Sand siblings and everyone else relaxed seeing who it was.

Temari sprung right into action and pulled out another scrap piece of paper. Handin it to Iruka she said," You guys came just in time for seven minutes in heaven. You need to draw a symbol or something that represents you. We were just drawing."

"Hehe, maybe you'll get lucky Iruka-sensei." Naruto teased as Iruka got a tiny blush. Unlike certain other adults, Iruka wasn't very forward with his feelings. That and he was way to shy to even approach females he thought attractive.

Iruka's paper added to the bowl the girls drew out all the choices. Now only one problem remained," Who goes first?" Ino asked, her eyes constantly flicking to Sasuke in silent hope she'd gotten him.

To mostly everyone's surprise Shizune answered that one," We should go alphabetically. So that would mean that Anko goes first." Anko simply shrugged and opened her piece of paper.

Turning the paper this way and that Anko asked aloud," It seem to be a picture of a hand...A thumbs up I think."

"That would be Lady Anko." Gai stepped forward, teeth glistening in a large smile. In all the female and some male minds they thought,' That poor unfortunate woman.'

Since Gaara's closet was one of the biggest, and neatest ones in the apartment that was the one Gai and Anko stepped into. Gaara was a little uncomfortable know that his clean closet could be both searched through and messed up. But Temari promised to make it up to him, how he didn't know, and was kinda scared to find out.

With those two in the closet it left seven minutes to snack, chat and goof around. Goofing around for a certain blonde haired ninja meant pulling a practical joke or two. Naruto scanned over the crowd of people present, he needed a joke that would get everyone there to remember it for the rest of their lives. His sight fell on to Takisha and Lee. Seeing them glued together got Naruto thinking about couple activites, and couple activities included kissing. 'Ding!' Went the little light bulb in Naruto's miniscule brain. Spinning in circles Naruto found everything he'd need.

Scampering off to collect it Naruto didn't notice that Jenna had been observing his actions. Seeing the blonde run over to a doorway that led to the kitchen she clued into what he must have been planning. Running up to him she asked slyly," You wouldn't be planning on taping some of that mistle toe onto one of the senseis now would you?"

Caught red handed Naruto smiled innocently and lauhged nervously saying," Awww man, how did you find out? I haven't even done it yet."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you. In fact, I want to help you. Why just stop with the senseis? I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind getting a little MORE affection from the girls." Jenna implied deviously. Naruto caught on to what Jenna was suggesting, like her he knew that Sasuke actually hated his fan girls. Giving Jenna a thumbs up he snatched the two piece of mistle toe off the door and ran off to find some tape.

"Jenna, what were you and Naruto talking about a second ago?" Takisha asked suspiciously, hihgly aware of what could happen when a devillish mind and a prankster combined together.

Giving Takisha a pat on the shoulder and a sneaky smile she answered," Nothing that'll effect you I'm sure. If you'll excuse me, I believe I just earned myself a big cup of punch." Copying Naruto Jenna hurried off to the punch bowl, her glee of the events yet to come spread out on her face.

Takisha sighed and went to where Kenzie and Kankuro were, Coming up beside Kenzie Takisha leaned in close to Kenzie's ear and whispered," Be on guard, Jenna and Naruto are up to something. Something that involves mistle toe." Kenzie gave a nod of understandment and turned back to the conversation Kankuro was having with Lee about who's girlfriend was better. **(K: That's not a conversation, that's an arguement. T: How did it even get started? J: Lee was watching you talk to me and was making observations about your beauty outloud. T: Oh. K: Let me guess, Kankuro decided to point out my own beauty as well. J: You got it. K: You'd think he'd know to keep it to himself until I was away from him. T: But Kankuro almost literally glued himself to you. K:Oh, right.) **Takisha sweat dropped listening to Lee babble on, Kenzie was only paying attention so intently to hopefully discourage Kankuro from continuing. That tactic was clearly failing miserably.

"Okay, the seven minutes are up. Time to let those two out of the closet." Temari announced after glancing at the clock. Lee eagerly went off to the closet to let his mentor out.

When he came back a moment later with a very annoyed Anko and a Gai that was exactly as he was when he'd gone in. Anko went straight to the punch bowl and chugged a full glass. Shizune, Kurenai, and Lady Tsunade approached Anko to see what had happened in the closet. From what Takisha, Jenna and Kenzie could over hear Gai had just stood there and babbled about youthful romance. Tsunade gave a little snort while Shizune and Kurenai comforted the poor proctor.

Temari gave a sharp whistle to silence all the talking," Since we're going alphabetically Ino is next to go."

Ino sent a silent prayer up to the heavens and opened her paper, unlike Gai the picture was pretty clear to make out," It's a heart."

"That would be me." Gaara grumbled darkly from his spot on the couch next to Kakashi and Jiraya. Sakura, Takisha, Kenzie, Temari and all the other females aware of Gaara's secret crusher glanced over at Jenna.

Only Takisha and Kenzie noticed that Jenna's back had gone straight, one of her more subtle body signs of irritation. Meaning that a certain bleach blonde head would roll if anything happened between her and Gaara. Luckily for her, Ino seemed about ready to have a heart attack. Once Gaara and Ino were securely locked in the closet Temari went straight to Jenna and demanded," Admit it Jenna, you got that necklace from Gaara and would rather be in the closet with him."

Turning pink Jenna muttered," Fine. I did get the necklace from Gaara and yes I would rather be the one in the closet with Gaara. Happy?"

"Yup. Hm. Is Kenzie feeling alright?" Temari randomly asked pointing over to Kenzie, who at that moment seemed to be tilting back and forth on the spot. Her face was a bit pink as well. Jenna merely shrugged and followed Temari as she went to go see what was up with Kenzie.

At the moment Kenzie was kaving a gran old time flirting with Kankuro," You know what Kankuro? You're really, and I mean really, cute. Possibly even sexy." Kankuro, needless to say, was relishing in the consequences of what he did to the punch.

Tapping Kenzie on the shoulder Temari asked," Kenzie, what have you been drinking?" Kankuro noticeably stiffened at this.

Concentrating really hard Kenzie replied uncertainly," Um, egg nog I think...Not really sure...You tell me."

"Never mind. I'll find out later...Uh oh. I think Takisha got into the same stuff. Look, she's hanging all over Lee."

"That's normal, let loose Takisha. She's fine." Jenna and Kenzie chorused after merely glancing at their friend that was trying to drag Lee into a secluded corner.

"Um, why did you just kiss me Anko?" Iruka asked, not too far away, a nice tint of pink to his naturally tanned skin. This question had drawn the attention of mostly all the children, (except for the two who already knew what was going on.)

Anko giggled (possibly drunk) and reached behind Iruka to oull the taped mistle toe off his back. Iruka took one look at it and immediateky turned to Naruto," Naruto. This wouldn't be your doing now would it?"

Having expected this Naruto recited," Why would I do that? It's gross watching other people kiss. Besides, it'd be smarter to tape it to my own back. Don't you think?" That last bit managed to JUST convince Iruka. When Iruka turned away from Naruto, Jiraya gave Naruto a little wink in praise of his deception.

Takisha witnessed this display, (she gave up on seducing Lee into a corner) and realized what Jenna and Naruto had been discussing earlier. Leaving Lee to talk to Gai-sensei she approached Naruto and asked," How long did it take you to come up with that little white lie?"

Too proud of his good work Naruto subconsciously replied," Not but one minute ago. It was a really good one huh?"

"Ya, a real piece of art. I don't think Iruka would agree though. I'll go ask him what he thinks." Takisha smiled to herself when Naruto grabbed her arm and stopped her from going to Iruka.

Sweating out of fear of what Iruka would do to him he pleaded." Don't tell Iruka-sensei! Please Takisha! I'll do what ever you want, just don't blow my gig yet."

The very words Takisha had been hoping for she spun around and whispered her plan in Naruto's ear. This plan actually made Naruto smile, he had no idea how sinister teenage girls could be. Pulling out two more things of mistle toe Naruto promised," Consider it done." He then ran off to find his next targets.

Just then Temari announced," Alright, Ino and Gaara are done! Someone go let them out." Sakura gladly obliged to the job just to see Ino's bored face. In's misery, was Sakura's bliss.

Kankuro practically jumped his younger brother when he come into view. Arms crossed Kankuro asked," So baby bro, did you get any fun out of your closet time?"

"Leave me alone. It was uneventful." Gaara must have had a really miserable time in the closet. Ino must not have had the greatest time either, she sat right down on the couch and practically fell asleep.

Temari had to think a moment to figure out who goes next. Big smile on her face Temari announced," Jenna! It's your turn for some closet fun." Temari intentionally made it sound wrong, just to see how Gaara would react. Gaara reacted by turning into a stone, worrying Kankuro a bit.

Opening her paper Jenna raised an eyebrow, on the apper was a very poorly drawn bird. Looking up at the boys who were watching her either hopefully or just curiously she said," It's a bird. That was made with very little effort." The only answer to who it was was Sasuke getting off the wall and silently walking to Gaara's bedroom to go in the closet.

Eyes wide Jenna laughed nervously, feeling the heat and unspoken death threats from Sakura and Ino. Head down Jenna made a very hasty retreat to the closet, she would have sighed in relief when the door was closed and locked if it wasn't Sasuke locked in with her. Outside the closet Gaara had teleported to the woods not far away, his reason. Some self enduced anger management. It was that or kill Sasuke, and he really didn't want Jenna to think him a monster.

In the closet Jenna picked a walkk and made herself comfortable against it. She had a feeling it was going to be a LONG seven minutes. Probably a quiet seven minutes, that would be nice.

"Hey." Sasuke said, drawing Jenna's annoyed attention from her hopes of peace and quiet. Making a face at Sasuke that clearly asked, 'What the fuck do you want?'

Sasuke was leaning on the opposing wall acorss from Jenna's, his eyes closed Sasuke asked," Is it true you've been mangekyoed by Itachi?"

"Please don't remind me. I'm trying to enjoy this party, though this game has kinda ruined it already." Jenna grumbled, stretching out her arms over her head. (Just a random motion.)

Opening his eyes to glare at her he growled," So sorry to ruin your evening. But I wasn't all for this game myself."

"It's not you, I could care less if I was locked in here with you or Lee." Jenna waved off Sasuke's attitude, Sasuke thought over what Jenna said and realized what was really bothering her.

"I get it, you're upset because you didn't get to come in here with Gaara." Sasuke smirked knowingly at Jenna's shocked/angry expression she made at him. **(T: Gee, you really must hate how clever a ninja is, eh? J: Shut it. K: Makes me grateful that Kankuro's not the brightest of bulbs in the bunch. T: Ya, and Lee is smart, just not female smart.)**

Right outside the closet door Ino and Sakura were pressing their ears against the wood in hopes of hearing any sign of activity between Sasuke and Jenna. So far all they'd heard was muffled talking, at the moment everything was quiet. Which made the girls very uncomfortable.

"I thought I might find you two here. Come on." Temari sighed, grabbing both fangirls in a tight ear pinch and dragging them back to the living room.

Being brought back into a group of people like a disobedient child was one thing to be embarrassed of. But being dragged back into a group of people that were senseis, AND the Hokage was even worse. Both of them sat pouting with their arms crossed on the couch, Takisha grinned at the two of them and said reassuringly," You shouldn't worry. Jenna has no interest in Sasuke, his older brother, maybe. But not Sasuke. Her full sights are set on someone else already." A suggestive wink at the end of her sentence Takisha skipped off to see what Lee was doing.

Kenzie, the sly minx she was, slipped away from Kankuro for a moment to go talk to Gaara(he'd come back a second ago.) The guy was brooding all by his lonesome in a corner, making it even easier for Kenzie to openly ask," So Gaara, how much do you like Jenna?"

That got Gaara to not only glare supreme death threats, but it also got him to blush at the same time. Confirming exactly what kenzie had suspected. Gaara liked Jenna alot. Answer gotten Kenzie smiled and waved," Alright, thank you for your time." She then scurried back to Kankuro's side, he hadn't even noticed she'd left.

In the closet things has gone absolutely silent, which made Jenna very happy. The silence was, however, not enough to get Sasuke to stop smiling like the emo conceded jerk he was. Giving her wrist watch a glance Jenna inwardly sighed in relief. They should be let out any minute. Right on cue to her thoughts the sound of the lock unhooking came from the otherside. Just before the door opened to let in the light Sasuke zipped over and kissed Jenna flat out on the lips, giving Naruto the chance to see it and yell," Aw come on! Why do you get all the girls Sasuke?!" That comment made Jenna's dark side kick into action.

Gritting down her teeth she swung a good strong upper cut straight into Sasuke's chin. Naruto took a second to process this new developement, only to burst out laughing. Nearly falling on his ass Naruto slowly went back to the living room full of curious and confused people. Jenna, red in the face in fury followed after. Sasuke, rubbing his chin but still satisfied with what was going to happen next. "You should have seen it! BAM! Right in the chin! HAHAHHA!" Naruto explained jubiantly to the crowd of questioners. Ino and Sakura immediately went to Sasuke to see if he was alright. Takisha and Kenzie were laughing crazily. Whether at the fact Sasuke kissed Jenna, or Jenna had sucker punched Sasuke in the chin, it was unknown.

Sasuke blocked out all the worried babbling of the girls and looked over in Gaara's direction. Gaara's eyes were wide open, blood shot and just full of murder. A smug smirk on Sasuke turned his back and walked off to get some punch. That hit had hurt alot more than he'd expected from an average girl.

Kankuro stepped over besides Temari and whispered," Is it just me, or did that punk do what he did just to piss off Gaara?"

"No, he definitely tried, and slightly succeeded in getting on Gaara's nerves." Temari agreed, keeping a careful eye on Gaara. **(T: Do you mind explaining Jenna. 'Cause I really can't see why Sasuke would do that. K: Yes, I'd like to know too. J: Simple. Sasuke is bored and wants to start some trouble...Plus he wants to get on his brother's nerves. K: How? Itachi isn't even there. J: You'll see soon enough, trust me. T: Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that more than just Itachi's nerves will be bothered. J: Teehee?)**

"Okay, it's your turn to go Kenzie." Temari silenced the room and called to the still tipsy Kenzie.

Kenzie opened her paper with one hand and her mouth (Kankuro has her other hand clasped in his own.) Squinting at the pictur once or twice Kenzie guessed," I think it's a snake...or a noodle?"

"ALRIGHT! I got your girlfriend Kankuro!" Naruto cheered a little too loudly for a few people's likings. (The people that had drank too much punch.) Seeing as Kenzie was halfly wasted she easily let Naruto drag her away from Kankuro and into the closet.

Crushing the cup he'd been drinking from Kankuro growled," If that little brat does anything to her, I swear I'll shave his head and sick Crow on him." Kankuro was very unhappy with the luck of the draw.

Temari rolled her eyes and pat her younger, jealous brother on the shoulder. He'd learn to get over it...Eventually. Until then, she'd enjoy the show of him getting pissed off for every flirt and wink Kenzie got from other guys.

The atmosphere in the closet was pretty calm, well, if you considered Naruto sweating up a storm and Kenzie tapping her foor to some random tune she was humming calm. They were both sitting down, so it was really obvious when Naruto decided to scoot an inch closer towards Kenzie.

Kenzie raised an eyebrow, gave him a sympathetic pat on the head and said very kindly," Listen Naruto, I have nothing against you. But I'm Kankuro's go, so nothing is going to happen between us."

"Ah ha ha, I know, but you can't blame a guy for getting his hope up a bit. What should we do for the next five minutes?" Naruto may not be smart, but he was a decent guy.

Looking around randomly Kenzie spotted a sheet of paper hanging off the shelf, turning back to Naruto she replied," How about rock, paper, scissors. If you win I'll give you a peck on the cheek. If I win you don't out mistle toe on my back. Ya I knew what you were scheming with Takisha, I'm dizzy not blind. But you still have to put mistle toe on Jenna. Deal?"

"You're on!" Naruto shook Kenzie's hand and turned to face her properly for the game.

While the R,P,S game of the year went on inside the closet Jenna was busy putting ice on her hand. That punch she'd given Sasuke did a good number on her knuckles. Holding the ice pack in place she didn't hear Takisha and Temari push Gaara into the kitchen behind her. Giving the red head a thumbs up for encouragement the two bothersome blondes rushed back to the party to make sure no one interrupted.

Gaara awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and asked quietly," How's your hand?"

Snapping her head around Jenna had to blink a moment to get her thoughts in order. Her thoughts back in place Jenna replied," Still sore, but it's worth the pain. That loser Sasuke needs more than a punch to the jaw." Hearing all the anger Jenna had towards the younger Uchiha Gaara allowed the tiniest of inward sighs. Though he still wanted to get that jerk's blood for kissing Jenna,

At the sound of rummaging Gaara left his dark thought and found Jenna searching her pockets with her good hand. In a very animal fashion Gaara tilted his head slightly in confusion and asked," What are you doing Jenna?"

"Got it! Um, I hope you don't mind, but I want you have your Christmas gift early. Here." Jenna stretched out her hand and held it palm up tp give Gaara a tiny red box with a green ribbon.

Rather curious Gaara took the box from Jenna and opened it. Inside the box was a camera film canister. Popping off the plastic grey lid he emptied it's contents. It turned out to be a long rectangular piece of black fabric with his name sewn in red gothic lettering. Jenna noticed the small bit of confusion and explained," It's a name tag for you back pack. I noticed you didn't have anything on it it to mark it as yours. So I thought you might like this, just incase someone miracuously managed to steal you back pack."

"Thank you. But I didn't get anything for you." Gaara seemed a tad depressed with the fact that he'd gotten a present for Christmas, and he hadn't gotten Jenna anything in return.

Jenna gave Gaara a simple smile, shall we say and said," It's fine, I consider the necklace you gave me a double present. The heart for my birthday and the chain for Christmas. Does that sound good?" Gaara nodded and tucked the name tag back into the film canister, putting the canister in his pocket Gaara did a quick check over his shoulder. The coast clear Gaara stepped forward and hugged Jenna of his own accord. Jenna couldn't resist but to hug back.

This had all happened during the time Kankuro decided to pace in front of the closet. It also helped that there was a digital clock on Gaara's neat and organized desk. Everytime Kankuro passed the door he glanced at the time. With each glance he just got more and more frustrated," The more you pace and watch the clock, the more you're going to smother Kenzie when she gets out. And relationships never last long if one of the partners is smothered." Takisha lectured, having watched Kankuro for the past two minutes.

Kankuro's eyes grew wide, zooming up into Takisha face and putting his hands on her shoulder Kankuro asked," What else kills a relationship?" Kankuro never had a girlfriend before, so any advice that would help him keep Kenzie was advice he's listen to down to the last syllable.

Standing up straighter Takisha put on her best teacher face, cleared her throat and stated," Absolute number one thing to do. Listen to what she has to say. Number two : Don't forget any important dates that concern her or the both of you. And number three you already know. Remember those things and you'll be fine. However, there is a fourth thing to remember, which is just as important as those three things. Treat her good, or you'll meet the wrath of Jenna and myself."

"Right. Listen, remember, distance, and friends who'll kill me. Got it. How much time is left?" Regardless of the information he'd just been given, Kankuro couldn't contain his restless feeling of jealousy.

Takisha rolled her eyes and left back to the party while replying," You have two minutes to get yourself under control." Kankuro only heard the 'two minutes' part.

"I win again!" Kenzie cheered while Naruto sighed in defeat. That had been the 14th game of R.P.S he'd lost, and they'd played 15 games. 'At this rate I'll never get a kiss...That's close to my own age. Grandma Tsunade's kiss on the forehead doesn't count.' Naruto was zoned out, leaving Kenzie to ponder on how much time was left. Sure Naruto was a fun guy to play with, but she was actually concerned about Kankuro ripping all his hair out. No matter how cute he was, she would not date a bald guy. **(K: Not true! Only if he were bald when I met him and hot.)**

"Finally!" They both heard Kankuro yell outside the closet door. ' I kinda figured.' Kenzie inwardly rolled her eyes then leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

A hand on his bright red cheek Naruto stuttered," B-but I didn't win. Why'd you kiss me?"

"Because you still deserve it for what you're going to do to Sasuke. And you'd better do it, or I'll give you a big slap across that same cheek." Kenzie threatened. Standing up she was greeted by blinding light and an impatient Kankuro who pulled her out of the closet. Naruto toddled behind, that kiss took him by so much surprise that his brain malfunctioned.

Temari let Kenzie, Kankuro and Naruto get settled back in with the crowd before calling," Okay, it's your go Sakura. Who's the lucky boy?"

"You've got to be kidding me...I got Asuma-sensei." Sakura showed the people standing closest the doodle of a cigarette on her paper. No one argued or claimed other wise. No one (except Sakura) seemed to mind that a student and teacher were going to be locked in a confined space, why? Because Asuma and Kurenai were tight, and Sakura had no interest in a guy that smokes and is maybe twice her age. The teacher and student lumbered off to the closet, both a tad disappointed in who they'd gotten stuck with. **(J: At least their closet time will be quiet. K: Ya, but playing games is fun while you wait. T: I agree, playing games is a good way to pass the time. J: You haven't even gone in the closet yet. T: I'm just saying from past experiences. J: Okay, I'll give you that.)**

Naruto did a miraculous brain recovery and got back to work on his big prank project of the night. Making hasty movements he managed to get into Kankuro's room unnoticed; the door closed he grinned and snickered," I'm going to need some help to pull this off. Sasuke is going to kill me when he finds out what I did. Multishadow clone jutsu!" Having made the hand signs two more Naruto's appeared beside him. Each clone had their own piece of mistle toe, three in total, which was the right number he needed. A three way thumbs up to each other and they were off.

Kenzie (encased in Kankuro's arms) caught sight of Naruto and his clones sneaking out of Kankuro's bedroom with mistle toe and tape in hand. One Naruto clone scurried over to Kakashi readind his book on the couch, one went after Jenna who was tapping the glass on the lizard tank, and the last clone(or original) was heading towards Sasuke who at the time continued to ignore the remaining fan girl. A big sly smirk on her face Kenzie leaned back into Kankuro, more than content to watch hell unfold.

Takisha was also enjoying the show of upcoming trouble, it was really fascinating to see Jenna, Kakashi and Sasuke's obliviousness to what was going on. Ino saw Naruto put the mistel toe on Sasuke's back. Eyes as big as her gaping mouth the girl could do nothing but day dream about what would happen after she kissed Sasuke.

Kakashi's mistle toe placement went 100 percent unnoticed, while Temari and Lady Tsunade took notice of Naruto sticking the mistle toe to Jenna's back. Evil scheming spawning instantly. "Teehee, I love sneaky little pranks like these."

"What are you talking about my cherry blossom?" Lee asked coming back with another cup of punch for Takisha. (Takisha takes a bit more than a few drinks to get drunk.)

Taking the drink and chugging maybe half she gave a cute little hiccup and replied," Naruto is doing a very excellent job on causing future chaos." Lee didn't seem to understand what she was saying, caushing Takisha to slightly roll her eyes. Pulling Lee down so that his ear was by her mouth, she whispered what was to unfold shortly.

A little smile on Lee's face now he chuckled," Now this till be entertaining. Shall I get you a snack to eat while we watch?" Takisha playfull pushed Lee, perfectly aware he was joking.

The seven minutes passed and Sakura was released from the closet, Asuma right behind her. The first thing Sakura was was Ino inching towards Sasuke, who unknowingly had a piece of mistle toe on his back. Kicking into action Sakura jumped in front of Ino. Thus started the first wave of trouble, for of course Ino raised a fist and demanded Sakura to moce. Which she didn't. Temari ignored the two fangirl's bickering and went up to Shizune, nervous she peeked into the paper and squeaked," I got a book."

Kakashi's head rose at the announcement, closing his own book he said," Looks like it's my turn. Shall we Lady Shizune?" A tiny bit of pink on her cheeks Shizune nodded and led the way to the closet. When Kakashi went to follow he revealed the mistle toe tapped to his back. Eyebrows raised and hands covered snickering mouths. If Shizune noticed the mistle toe than things would be interesting in the closet.

Kenzie waited until two of the Naruto's hid in seperate locations, once nicely concealed she went over to Gaara and easily pointed out," If I am not mistaken that is a piece of mistle toe taped to Jenna's back. You should go inform her of it Gaara." At the suggestion Gaara's eyes went slightly wider and his back stiffened. Temari did say to get better at telling women there was something out of place...Or misplaced. Of all things to start with though.

Kenzie saw the indecision in Gaara's eyes, resting an arm around Gaara's shoulders she sighed," Well if you're not going to do it, I guess I can always tell Naruto, or even Sasuke about it." 'Flip' went the little switch in Gaara's mind, sending him into the first state of Shukaku's mind.

Tapped into the demon's craziness Gaara pushed Kenzie's arm off and stomped over towards Jenna. Temari and Kankuro had decided to pay attention to Gaara at that particular point in time, thus allowing them to notice the Shukaku in Gaara. The Shukaku Gaara that was currently making his way towards Jenna with blood thirsty eyes. Kicking into action the older siblings jumped and pounced on Gaara. Takisha caught sight of all this in her comfortable location beside Lee, she trusted Gaara not to hurt Jenna...Kinda. And if he did try anything there was a handful of elite ninja present (minus two that were in the closet) that could stop him. Gaara barely felt the weight of his brother and sister trying to pull him back from his quarry ( who was clueless to everything going on due to her full attention being on ShuShu the lizard.) Putting more weight into his lower half Kankuro growled through clenched teeth," Gaara stop! What are you trying to do?!"

"Release me you idiots!" Gaara growled back, throwing Temari off his left arm, and Kankuro off his right. The sound of bodies hitting the floor and wall finally drew Jenna away from ShuShu.

She spun around just in time for Gaara to reach her and plant on the lightest of kisses on lips. Eyes wide Jenna asked herself in her mind,' Oh my, holy shit! Did Gaara just kiss me?!' Taking a deep breathe Gaara muttered," You have a piece of mistle toe taped to your back." Then the poor guy collapsed on top of her.

Kankuro, rubbing his sore backside came over to retrieve Gaara off of Jenna. Slightly shaking his head Kankuro said exaspertly," If Gaara has to tap into Shukaku just to kiss a girl, them I'm afraid of what he'll do to seal the deal with her." That was actually Kankuro's silent way of warning Jenna of what else she might expect.

At a loss for words and blushing profusely, Jenna didn't feel Takisha come up to pull the mistle toe off her back. Leaning towards her Takisha said," Way to join us big girls in the romance department." Kenzie had been walking up tp join then when she heard Takisha's remark.

Giving Takisha a firm hit upside the head Kenzie preached," She is not officially part of our 'romance' group, as you've named it, until her and Gaara are going out. Therefore, one of you better ask the other out soon or I'll stop talking to you." Jenna seemed to hear everything they were saying, she just couldn't properly respond to it all.

"Did we miss something else related to the miracle appearances of mistle toe?" Kakashi asked, popping up behind the trio of girls and scaring the bejeezes out of them...Once again. Kakashi was evidentally starting to feel the side effects of roughly 15 cups of punch. A ting of pink was visual around his exposed ears. **(K: WAIT! When exactly did it kick in?! J: Uh, not a hundred percent sure, why? T: Oh, I get it. If it kicked in while he was in the closet with Shizune then something ****must**** have happened between them. J: Holy shit...I never took that into consideration. Agh! I don't know whether to say it did or not! K: Whatever you choose can cause many things to occur next. T: So be careful, and put some actual thought into it. J: Oh thanks, I don't feel any pressure at all. K,T: Good.)**

Backing up from the drunken teacher Kenzie asked," Why are you all tipsy Mr. H? And your ears are all pink." She really shouldn't have asked so suspiciously, she was slightly drunk herself.

"Are you accussing me of being drunk Kenzie? Cause I can get you multiple witnesses who can claim they've seen me drink nothing but punch...I think it was punch...It had a funn after taste to it." Kakashi was slowly making himself sober by figuring out what he drank all night. As he toddled off to figure out his own mystery, Takisha sweat dropped and pushed the still paralyzed Jenna and slightly tipsy Kenzie away to the couch. Temari came up on them from behind, tapping Takisha on the shoulder.

"Your turn. And there's only two options left. Kankuro or Jiraya." Temari smiled evilly at Takisha's repulsed expression. The thought og being stuck in the closet with Jiraya is a living nightmare.

Hands sweaty already Takisha pulled out the small paper, the contents of her paper could determine whether she had to be bored or mentally tormented for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes and opening the paper Takisha confessed," I can't look. One of you tell me what's on it. Please?"

"Aww, poor lil Takisha's scared. Alright I'll tell you. Hm...It seems to be a spy glass. Well, Lady Luck doesn't like you today Takisha." Temari gave Takisha a small pat on the back, for Jiraya came strutting towards them. Grinning ear to ear proud as can be.

Head hung in submission Takisha was steered to the closet by Jiraiya. (Takisha probably felt this horrible twist of fate coming, thus why she told Naruto not to put mistle toe on her back.) Once the door closed on them Jiraya leaned back against the wall, eyes closed he told Takisha," Listen sweetie, you're adorable and everything. Trust me, you are. But you're too young for my fancy. I prefer a well aged woman, like wine if you will. Blah blah blah." Takisha tuned him out after that. From that small bit of babbling Takisha decided she was safe from the nastiness that was Jiraya's imagination.

Sliding down to sit on the floor Takisha whispered to herself," I think seven minutes is going to be morphed into seven hours." With that set of mind Takisha bunkered down for much bordom. Which is very good in that situation.

In the living room things were getting a bit...Hectic. "Hic. Hahaha, that one felt funny." Kenzie giggled, an empty cup of punch in her hand. The cup had been full not but a moment ago, meaning Kenzie was nearly properly wasted (Kenzie gets drunk very quickly, but getting wasted is a whole other time consumer.) Jenna didn't know what was going on with her friend, but she'd rather just zone out on the couch beside her. Like Kenzie she'd unknowingly consumed more alcohol than she could handle. Her head felt heavier than a pile of bricks.

Kankuro slipped away from his watchful sister(who was feeling a little dizzy herself) and went to Kenzie. Seeing the small tint of pink on her cheeks made him smile, his big plan was ready to put into action. Crouching down to eye level with Kenzie he asked her sweetly," Hey Kenzie, want to come to my room with me for a moment? There's something special I want to give you."

"Sounds good to me Mr. Sexy, I need to give you something too." Kenzie giggled, leting Kankuro pull her off the couch and lead her towards his room.

They were but three steps to walking into the room when Lady Tsunade poofed up in front of them. Unlike the children she didn't much like the taste of punch, so her head was perfectly clear. Arms crossed she asked Kankuro suspiciously," Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I was just going to give Kenzie a certain something since I can't give it to her tomorrow." Even though Kenzie was drunk she still understood everything going on, so saying exactly what he was doing would give away his surprise.

Lady Tsuande may be a gambling addict that always loses, but she was definitly NOT an idiot. Making her gaze even sharper she grumbled," I'm old, not senile. If you think I'll allow you to mistreat this girl while she's intoxicated, you've got another thing coming."

Sighing Kankuro motioned for Lady Tsunade to come with him for a moment. Kenzie was having too much fun braiding and undoing her hair. **(J: A drunk Kenzie, is an easily amused Kenzie. I think. K: I'm not saying anything. T: At least you're not trapped in a closet with the king of perverts.) **Away from Kenzie Kankuro hastily explained what he was doing. Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow at all this and said when he finished," So let me get this straight. You had to wait until she was wasted, or close to it, in order to give her a gift like that? And she's your girlfriend?"

Scratching the back of his neck he slightly blushed and mumbled," She's really unemotional most of the time. I just wanted to see how she'd react when she's loosened up a bit." Tsunade rolled her eyes and walked off to check on all the others, she didn't really know how all the higher ranked shinobi responded to alcohol. (Kankuro had to tell Lady Tsunade about spiking the punch in order for the rest of his explanation to make sense.) Free to continue Kankuro ran back to drag Kenzie into the bedroom, where he boldly closed the door.

**- Back in the closet -**

"Hmm, maybe I can use a closet moment like this to open up my next book... Heehee, I can just imagine the different scenarios." Jiraya was practically drooling on Takisha at the thought of the dirty things that could be done with two girls in a closet.

Takisha had been doing a good job blocking out the old man's perverted blathering for the most part. She couldn't ignore a perverted man's saliva dripping onto her head however. Throwing the drool covered hat at Jiraya she hissed," Keep your nasty pervert germs to yourself! That's just gross. Hpmph, why couldn't Lee have been in here with me? WHY?!"

Jiraya waited until Takisha was done her melodramatics to say," If you want to be in here with your boyfriend so badly, then just rig the next game."

"It's not possible to rig the draw of a hat." Takisha automatically corrected him. At the sound of smug snickering she looked up to see Jiraya grinning like the Uber-Perverted genius he was.

Reaching into his vest pocket Jiraya extracted a tiny book and glow stick. Handing both to his closet friend he watched proudly as Takisha's expression morphed into disbelief. The title of the boom was 'How to Rig Intimate Party Games for the Simpleton.' The author was of course Jiraya under the same penname he was for 'Make Out Paradise.' Smiling prettily up at Jiraya she asked," Could I pretty, pretty please borrow this for my birthday party? PLLEEEAASSSEEEE?!"

"No problem, kid. Only you gotta pay me back. Set me up with Tsunade. Not too big of a thing to ask for, is it?" Jiraya had put on his own pleading pretty face. (Although it wasn't that pretty, quite the opposite actually.) Takisha held out a hand, Jiraya took it and thus behan a dasterly partnership that would last until Takisha's birthday.

**- Back Behind Kankuro's Closed Door -**

" Here Kenzie, I want you to have this. The little crystal water drop was made of Sunagakure's finest sand." Kankuro opened the little blue box to reveal a dazzling blue stoned bracelet with one clear crystal in the shape of a water drop.

Eyes wide Kenzie took the box from Kankuro, practically shoving it in her own face she ooed," It's beautful. And shiny! I lvoe it! Thank you Sexy." Kenzie then glomped Kankuro harder than she ever has before, which caught Kankuro off guard and sent him falling backwards on to his bed.

Practically glued to him Kenzie was unaware of how bad of a position they had fallen in. Kankuro was aware of it though, and he decided it wasn't a bad thing at all. Hugging Kenzie back Kankuro asked with a slight blush," Hey Kenzie, think I can get a Christmas kiss?"

"Sure! No problem." The drunken Kenzie then pushed herself up a bit more in order to lock lips with Kankuro. Let's just say that that Christmas kiss turned into a Christmas make out session, which neither participant complained about. **(J: Okay, that's enough og that action. We need to get this chapter finished and there's only one more closet pairing to go. T: Aww, but Kenzie's enjoying herself. K: I'm drunk, what did you expect?! And I thought you didn't like being stuck with Jiraya. Hmm? T: Ah ha ha, that's none of your buissness. Go back to your boyfriend and finish kissing him. J: No more kissing, I need to do a few minute time skip.)**

**- Three Minutes Later -**

"Okay, so the last two people to go in the closet are Lady Tsunade and Kankuro. Kankuro behave and don't do anything you'll regret." Temari forwarned her still flushed brother. (Temari was too intoxicated to notice.)

Kankuro ignored his older sister, kiss a hot chocolate drinking Kenzie on the cheek, and proceeded to the closet where Lady Tsunade was patiently waiting. The door closed upon them Tsunade asked," So...Did she like her gift?"

"Hm...Yeah, and she gave me a present too. Or actually two, really thinking about it." Kankuro smiled to himself remembering the lovely Christmas kiss he's received a few minutes ago. Tsunade recognized that look and rolled her eyes, if there was one thing she'd never understand, it was teenage hormones. It just seemed to be crazier than she'd remembered.

Kankuro caight Lady Tsunade's eye roll, rolling his own eyes he grumbled," You were a teenager too a few...thousand...years ago, and it's not like you're still a virgin. Are you?" Lady Tsunade's eyes morphed into firery lazer beams, their target was Kankuro and he would be destroyed.

Feeling death upon him Kankuro quickly shuffled over a few steps, apparently that was one of the worst things to say to the Hokage. Tsunade huffed and crossed her arms, another thing she didn't get was the loss of respect towards elders. Important elders at that. Kankuro really did wish death upon himself, because he said outloud," With a chest like yours you shouldn't be a virgin."

'DING!' Went the little bell in Tsunade's head, and 'BAM!' went Tsunade's fist into Kankuro's face. The impact was so lethal it sent Kankuro right through the closet door. Everyone froze when Kankuro rolled into the living room, any brains he had were surely knocked out of him. Kenzie crouched down next to him and poked him, having gotten no response she sat down next to him and stared.

Tsunade stormed out of the room and right out the door. Blinking a few times to clear her head Temari asked no one in particular," What just happened?"

"Judging by the fist imprint in Kankuro's face I'd have to say that he made a stupid remark, or asked a stupid question." Kakashi guessed studying the evidence before him.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose Temari sighed," That's one way to end a party. Okay everyone, thanks for coming! I hope you had a good time, and I hope you have a great Christmas. Your coats and scarved are in the front closet, help yourselves and try not to break anything else. Bye." Walking or stumbling all the party participants left the apartment.

Jenna and Takisha, dragging Kenzie with them, were the last ones out the door. Giving Temari a big thumbs up they did their best to get Kenzie out the door and down the stairs without hurting her. **(J: Thus ends another very long chapter. K: Readers love long chapters. T: You can't deny that being a reader yourself. J: Ya, long chapters are nice to read. But if they're too long you might not get to read it all in one sitting. K: Okay, whatever. Just start the next chapter.)**


	29. A New Year Brings a Few New Schemes

**J: WOOT! PARTY! We got over a 100 reviews! Everyone do the happy dance! "Happy dancing already."**

**K: "Does little happy dance"**

**T:"Dancing with Jenna"**

**J: Since it's such an awesome achievement I decided that the three of us should do the disclaimer. Any problems there?**

**T,K: Nope.**

**J: Good. OK. On the count of three. 1...2...3.**

**J,K,T: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS MENTIONED, WE ONLY OWN OURSELVES!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Eight - A New Year Brings New A Few New Schemes

**(J: Alright, since I'm making holiday chapters New Years counts as well. This one shouldn't be too long since there's no party. K: Aww, but parties are fun. T: Unless you have to drag your drunk friend home at 10:30 at night. K: That was ONCE! T: Once is enough for me thanks.)**

'Brring' 'Brring' Went Jenna's hamburger phone at 9:30 in the morning. Cursing at the idiot brave enough to call so early Jenna picked up the sandwich and flipped it open. Putting it to her ear she grumbled," Hello person who might be killed for calling."

"Hey Jenna. It't Takisha. Just wanted to call and tell you to be ready to see a movie at 11. Okay? Good. See you then." 'Click.'

Clamping the phone shut Jenna muttered, "She is SO dead at 11."

**- At Kenzie's House -**

'I am a super star, with a big big house. And a big big car. I am a super star and I don't care who you are.' Rang Kenzie's cell phone over and over again. Eyes closed Kenzie clumsily let her hand roam, feeling the tiny annoyance in her hand she cracked open an eye and checked the caller ID 'Takisha. P' "Ugh...Hello?"

"Good morning. Just wanted to tell you, yes tell, not ask, that you, Jenna and I will be seeing a movie at noon. So be ready for 11, okay? Good, bye." 'Click' 'Takisha needs to stop drinking coffee in the morning.' Kenzie thought before passing back out. Kenzie was anything but a morning person.

**- At Takisha's House -**

"One last phone call...Morning Temari, is Kankuro awake?"

"Nooot yet. Why?" Temari yawned on the other end, the phone had woken her up.

"I need to tell him something important, I'll tell you too if you'd like?" Takisha took another sip of her coffee; coffee was her best friend in the morning.

"Mm, hold on. I'll kick his ass out of bed." Takisha heard Temari put the phone down, followed by the pleasent sound of a bed being flipped over in the background.

Much groaning and complaining later Kankuro's sleepy voice said on the phone," This had better be good, or I'll shave your boyfriend's eyebrows off."

"Oh it's good alright. I've just invited Kenzie and Jenna to come to the movies with Lee and I. But, they don't know that you and Gaara are coming too. Get what I'm saying?" If there was one thing Takisha was an expert at, it was setting people up on surprise dates. Whether they want to or not.

Kankuro gave a satisfied snort and said," That is a good reason to wake me up. Alright, what time is the movie at? I'll make sure Gaara comes, one way or another."

Takisha supplied the time and location. She then repeated her plan to Temari who reclaimed the phone since she was wide awake. Agreeing to Takisha's plan she promised to help Kankuro get Gaara to go. Hanging up the phone Takisha sighed contently and reclined back in her computer chair. Being a good friend was alot of work, but it was very productive work. Now all that was left was picking out the right outfit for the triple date.

**- An Hour and a Half Later -**

'Knock' 'Knock' Takisha hurried over to the door, opening it to reveal a very tired Kenzie and an unpleased Jenna. Big smile on her face Takisha chirped," Good to see you came. Now we just have to wait for Lee to get here, and while we wait I can do your make up!"

Dark and suspicious glares came on to Jenna and Kenzie's faces. Looming over Takisha, Kenzie asked," Why would we need to wear make up to see a movie? Hmm?"

"And since when was Lee invited? Takisha you didn't set us up for something, did you?" Jenna asked getting nearly nose to nose with Takisha.

Takisha sweat dropped, laughed nervously and meekly replied," I'd never set you guys up for something. And make up is never a bad thing to have on in public. Please? Just this once?" To conquer Jenna she threw in the puppy dog eyes and quivering lip, she knew it worked when Jenna slouched forward and sighed.

Kenzie had a simple weakness as well," I'm paying for your tickers, so you owe me this much at least." Takisha said wisely, Kenzie sent her one last dagger glare then went and bunkered down on the couch.

Beaming in victory Takisha rushed off to get her make up, today was turning into a very good one.

**- A Few Minutes Later -**

"Annd...All done! What do you think?" Takisha asked holding up a hand mirror for Kenzie to look in. Kenzie to admit, Takisha did an alright job. She'd given Kenzie a coating of see through lip gloss, a touch of sparkly silver eyeshadow with a strong under line of black eye liner.

"I like it." Jenna piped in, her own make up was nicely done as well. She'd gotten a very light pink lip gloss, some cover up, thick eye liner on the bottom of her eyes and gold eyeshadow. Takisha had even gone to the lengths of straightning her hair since it was usually bushy and poofy. Kenzie had gotten a brush down and a smidge of gel to flare out her hair.

Takisha had done her own hair and make up earlier before the other two showed up. Her purple and newly pink streaked hair was brushed, straightened and held in place with a head band. Her make up consisted of a simple red lip gloss coating, cover up, eyeliner and black eyeshadow. 'BEEP!' 'BEEP!' Went an unfamiliar car horn outside. Clapping her hands together Takisha cheered," That'll be Lee, I wonder what kind of car he's come...in? Huh?" That last 'Huh' was actually chorused by the other two as well.

Lee was sitting in the driver's seat of a dark green jeep. Going up to the vehicle Takisha asked," Lee sweetie, isn't it illegal for a 15 year old to drive? You need to be 16 to get a driver's license."

Lee was momentarily confused until it sank in what Takisha was saying. Smiling cutely at Takisha he explained," I thought you knew that I am 18 years old Cherry Blossom. I am sorry I did not tell you before."

"WHAT?!" Screamed the three girls. All this time they had thought the Naruto characters were in the same age frame as they were in Shippuden.

Nodding Lee continued," When we all passed through the dimensional gate the youngest aged by another year or two. In my case it was three. But the older shinobi, such as Gai-sensei and lady Tsunade stayed the same age. We have yet to figure out why that is." Looking back at Jenna, Kenzie and Takisha he was unsurprised their gaping astounded faces. Him and the others couldn't believe it themselves when they'd first arrived and felt older beyond their years.

Shaking her head to clear it Takisha proclaimed," We'll talk more about this later, if we don't get going we'll be late for the movie."

Getting in and buckling up Kenzie remembered something she should have asked earlier," Just what movie are we going to see?"

"That's my surprise for you, and you're going to watch it no matter what." That last part was directed straight at Jenna, who between the three of them, was very picky about particular movies. **(J: Because I get nightmares VERY easily! T: Because you take everything too seriously. K: You should have seen her when I made her watch Disturbia. J: Shut up.)**

The drive from Port Lambton to Sarnia's Famous Players Theatre was pretty uneventful, except for when a particular song came on the radio and the girls started to sing to it. Sometimes Lee and Takisha would recite their lines for the play, which would hold Jenna and Kenzie's interest for maybe a second or two.

When they finally reached the theatre and went to the front doors Jenna asked/whined/demanded," Takishaa. Can you tell us what movie we're seeing now?"

"No." She chirped in reply, making Jenna groan in frustration.

"But I can." Kankuro said while at the same time grabbing Kenzie from behind and hugging her petrified body.

It wasn't until Gaara appeared beside Kankuro that Kenzie and Jenna clued into what was going. Death glaring at Takisha (who was casually hiding behind Lee) Jenna asked Kankuro," So what movie are we seeing then?"

"The Ring 4 I think it was called." Kankuro replied, trying to remember what movie he'd been recommended by the ticket clerk. Gaara standing next to Kankuro still was thinking darkly, ' I knew it was too out of the ordinary for both Temari and Kankuro to suggest brother bonding time at the movies. From how I see it, Takisha set all this up this morning. I should keep a better eye on her.'

Gaara and anyone else who was thinking anything in a metre radius was brought back to reality by Jenna screaming," NO! NO! NO! NOOO! I refuse a thousand times over to see a horror movie!"

"You either see it, or sit in the car by yourself to freeze." Takisha sourly informed Jenna. The other option would hopefully force Jenna to see the movie, Kenzie wasn't a problem when it came to suspense and horror.

Turning her back and starting to stomp off Jenna exclaimed," Freezing to death in the jeep sounds fine and dandy to me. At least I won't get nightmares from it!"

Takisha sent a pleading look over to Kenzie, Kenzie saw the desperate eyes flick from Jenna to Gaara. Realization kicked her in the head and into action. Kankuro knew what was going on too, so he wasily let Kenzie go. Kenzie ran after Jenna, jabbed her in the side and dragged her backwards with both arms restrained behind her back. Jenna protested through out all of this of course, but when it came to being out muscled she had no hope.

Once the tickets were bought Jenna had no choice but admit defeat, she wasn't one to waste other people's money. To Kenzie's surprise Kankuro dished out the money to buy everyone something to eat and drink, but of course he bought a large drink and popcorn for Lee and Takisha, as well as himself and Kenzie to share. Jenna and Gaara got their own drinks and snacks.

The designated room for the movie wasn't very packed, which allowed Takisha, Lee, Kenzie, Kankuro, Jenna and Gaara to sit in the same row right in the middle. Before the previews started Kenzie asked Kankuro in a whisper," Kankuro, how old are you and Gaara?"

"Hm, oh. I'm 17 and Gaara is 16. Why?" He answered/asked before shoving some popcorn in his mouth.

"Cause Lee told us about the whole age inhancing when crossing over to our dimension." Kenzie replied grabbing her own handful of popcorn. That question and answer exchange done the previews came on. It was just their luck that the previews were all for future horror movies, so Jenna was nice and scrunched up in a ball in her seat. Kankuro was nearly snickering when he heard her jump during the past preview. Gaara's angry eyes boring into him a few seats down prevented him from actually snickering however.

The movie was supposedly two hours long, not including the credits. Information that was deliberately not told to Jenna, just because she would have run and hid in the bathroom for that whole duration.

To the other's the movie wasn't that bad, it had a good scary moment or two that made people jump or squeak. Or to the boy's benefits, cling. As the movie progressed the girls had slowly clung onto their boyfriend's arm for comfort. Thus why Kankuro had chosen this movie in the first place, or rather, the ticket clerk had suggested it for this reason.

Takisha and Kenzie would occassionally get scared enough that they would tuck their head in againt their boy's chests to shield their eyes. Jenna on the other hand, kinda stayed like that against Gaara the whole movie. Poor Gaara couldn't help but blush during the whole clingy moments. Jenna was too scared to blush - she would have otherwise.

When the lights finally turned back on and the credits started scrolling up the screen Jenna lifted her head off Gaara and looked around cautiously. Feeling it was safe she sighed in relief and relaxed. Only to finally realize what she'd been holding on to for comfort, blushing deep scarlet Jenna went into a bombardment of apologies to Gaara. The others had to look away to hide their big grins. After maybe the millionth apology Jenna ran out of breathe and let Gaara mumble while looking away," It's fine. You didn't have to apologize." Gaara was too happy and embarrassed to say anything else.

Exiting the theatre Gaara and Kankuro (after he gave Kenzie a hug and kiss on the cheek to her dislike) went off on their own to travel home on foot.

In the jeep not even five minutes into the drive Kenzie smiled and asked," So...Was Gaara comfortable to cling to?" Takisha laughed at Jenna's face went red and she gave them both the cold shoulder. The rest of the ride continued in that fashion up until Lee offered to tell Gaara of her feelings for her, which at that point Jenna managed to say "no" a million times over, very loud.

It was during the rare silent moments that Kenzie came up with her own plan to get Gaara and Jenna together. Having brought trusty purse which contained multiple useful items, Kenzie dug out a small pad of post-it notes and a pen. Scribbling her plan down she stuck it on Takisha and made the 'hush' motion to indicate it was for her only. Takisha gave the plan a skim over, raised both eyebrows at not having thought of it herself then gave Kenzie a tiny nod to show she approved.

Tucking away her note pad and pen, she exchanged them for her cell phone. Her plan took two texts in order to get it all down, she then forwarded both texts to Temari and Kankuro. Both replied that came back agreed and offered to do their part. Everything was going to work out beautifully. And if Gaara and Jenna didn't hoom up after this, then she would force them to.

**- That night at Kenzie's house -**

"Thanks for coming over you guys. I really didn't want to be home by myself." Kenzie said for the second time that night while giving both Jenna and Takisha a can of pop.

Jenna gave a simple hand wave of silently saying,' No problem.' Takisha smiled at Kenzie knowingly and said," Sure thing. But it's kinda boring with just us three, can I call Lee or Temari?"

"No need, I did that before you got here...Though you'll have to call Lee, I don't know his number," Kenzie lied easily through her teeth. In reality Lee had been invited right after they'd dropped Jenna off at home after the movie.

'Knock' 'knock' Jenna gave a curious eyebrow raise to Takisha who expertly pretended to act just as clueless as she she was. Kenzie didn't hesitate to skip to the front door to let in Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Lee. At the sight of the Sand siblings and Lee arriving at the same time much suspicion arose from Jenna in Kenzie and Takisha's direction. Takisha innocently shrugged then went to embrace Lee.

Everyone but Temari took off their winter gear, Jenna tilted her head and asked," You not staying Temari?"

"Nah, I'm holding my own get together at the apartment with all the kuonichi that came here. No offense to you three, it's just...You're not kunoichis." Temari was lying perfectly with this one. In reality she was going out on the town with some of the older ninjas. Jenna, Takisha and Kenzie shrugged. They didn't mind. So Temari left with a smile, wave and wish of happy New Years to them.

Going back to the living room Kenzie waited until Jenna and Gaara got comfortable on the couch, then in a very practiced manner she switched on the fire place and looked outside the patio door. Smiling at the starry night sky she casually asked," Does anyone want to go with me on the roof to look at the sky?"

" 'Course I'll go with you Kenzie. You need someone to keep you warm up on the freezing roof top." Kankuro replied just as he'd be expected to. As planned/ predicted Takisha, Lee, Jenna and Gaara refuse because of the uncomfortable weather conditions. Instantly in their winter coats and outside out of the other's sight the two snickered and grinned. But Kenzie had been serious about sitting on the roof, which was no problem for Kankuro to jump up on. **(J: Heehee, he's done it once or twice in the past. K: D8 What? Why was he on my roof?! T: To stalk you of course. K: Auuh, whhy? J: Cause he's infatuated with you. Don't you just love the benefits a ninja boyfriend has? K: Not really...I dunno. T: "Snickers")**

Inside the house Takisha let, oh, five minutes go by before leaning into Lee further and whispering something to him. Lee nodded and let Takisha lead him to the stairs. Jenna and Gaara neither asked or wanted to know what they were doing for it more than likely involved one of the bedrooms. **(K: Better not be mine!!)**

Realization struck the two living room occupants two minutes later (ya, we're that slow), ' This was all a set up to get us alone.' Yes, Gaara and Jenna thought the exact same thing at the exact same time. Chin resting in the palm of her hand Jenna muttered," They probably had this planned out right after the movie."

"...I don't mind. It's better than listening to Kankuro until midnight." Gaara muttered back, his gaze intent on the fire.

Jenna smiled crookedly and added," Or Lee and Takisha babble about how much they love each other. I seriously think those two were made for each other."

"The same can be said for the other two on the roof." Gaara concluded, earning a little snort from Jenna. That conversation alone made up Gaara's mind. He just needed a little more time.

Up in Kenzie's room Takisha had climbed up onto Kenzie's little sister's bed so that she could bang on the roof. **(J:Kenzie has a bunk bed. K: It is HELL. I can't even sit up straight!) **A second after Kankuro poofed into the room with Kenzie, keeping their voices low Takisha updated Kenzie," They're quiet now, but a second ago they were talking. Is that a good thing?"

"Very good. Gaara hardly ever talks to girls by himself." Kankuro answered, beaming in pre-victory.

Kenzie was smiling just as big as her partner was when she ordered," Update us in the next 10 minutes, we're going back on the roof to watch for my parents...And don't do anything in my bed." That last warning given Kankuro zipped them back onto the roof. Leaving a bright red Takisha and Lee to feel awkward for a few minutes...Then they got to work making out against the wall. **(K: Now I'm going to have to wipe it down with Pinesol. T: Hey! K: I kid! T: Hmph. K: "Cough"NOT"cough")**

Downstairs Jenna and Gaara continued to sit in silence, but for once the silence was bothering Gaara. He had to speak his mind before he went crazy holding it in. Checking the clock he saw it was just past 11, sitting up straight Gaara turned to Jenna and asked," Jenna...What do you think of me? Please be honest."

Jenna gave Gaara a small smile, blushing a bit Jenna honestly replied," I think you're an incredible person. You're also one of the few people I can with and not be expected to say anything, I enjoy ever last moment I can be with you Gaara."

Looking away with his own blush Gaara quietly asked," Jenna...Will...will...will you go out with me?" He'd said it, and it felt great. Even being put down as he expected he would be wouldn't ruin his feeling of release.

If Gaara had thought he'd be turned down, he was wrong. Crawling over to him and resting her head on his shoulder Jenna replied short and sweet," Yes."

Totally surprised by this Gaara hesitated before wrapping an arm around Jenna to pull her closer. Resting his head on hers he whispered," Thank you."

Now, the whole plan was to get Jenna and Gaara together, once they were Takisha and Lee were suppose to tell Kenzie and Kankuro. Only they never did, for their heated make out session had really worn them out. So the look outs were fast asleep on Kenzie's bed, Takisha curled up in the crevice of Lee's body.

They probably wouldn't have been able to tell Kenzie and Kankuro anyways. Why? Because Kankuro had saved some rum from the Christmas party, so him and Kenzie drank it all down. Making them both good and tipsy. Thus leading them to having their own make out session underneath the blanket Kenzie had put there earlier that day. In the process of their kissing spree Kankuro's new hat that had those floppy ear flaps (Kenzie got it for him for Christmas) got put on Kenzie's head. Which just caused them to laugh and snicker," Heehee, that had looks better on you than me Kenz."

"Naaah. It definitely makes you sexier Kankie...Heeheehee, Kinky Kankie." Kenzie babbled, giggling at her little joke.

Sobering up a smidge Kankuro grabbed Kenzie to pull her to his chest, putting a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear he whispered seductively," Hm, I can show you just how kinky I can be if you'd like?"

That cleared Kenzie's head more than Kankuro's, tensing up she replied," Not now. This is not a good time...Weren't we suppose to have heard from Takisha and Lee by now?"

Disappointed about the loss of fun Kankuro muttered," They probably don't have anything to tell us."

"I'm having a hard time believing that when it's been almost an hour. Let's go see what they're doing." Kenzie poked Kankuro to make him move. Kankuro wrapped an arm around Kenzie's waist, before poofing into the bedroom Kankuro thought,' They better not be doing each other, or I'm going to go blind.'

Both Kenzie and Kankuro sweat dropped. For such an extremely trained ninja it was sad to find him unconscious and not even twitch when they poofed into the room. Looking around the room Kenzie found a glass of water she'd been meaning to take downstairs, 'At least it won't be wasted.' Kenzie thought, picking up the cup and splashed the water across Lee and Takisha's faces.

The reaction was instant, Lee jumped up ready to fight while Takisha squeaked and rolled off the bed. Eyebrows raised Kenzie asked skeptically," You two didn't happen to be listening in on our targets while you slept, did you?"

Rubbing her sore ass Takisha mumbled," Not...really. We can just go down and see for ourselves since it's getting close to midnight." Kenzie had no argument against that idea. Their boyfriends being ninjas they decided the best way to be stealthy was to let them do the foot work. In other words, the girls got piggy backs.

Tip toeing down the stairs very stealthily the guys got down far enough so that they could see around the wall. Unable to control themselves Kenzie and Takisha let out a loud, "Awww." On the couch Jenna had fallen asleep on Gaara's shoulder, and Gaara was more than happy to let her sleep. He really wished it had lasted longer.

At the sound of two very sneaky friends Jenna cracked open an eye, groaned and sat up some while stifling a yawn. The others noticed that Jenna made no move to take Gaara's arm off her waist, and as pink as he was, Gaara didn't seem to want to move it. Coming over to the new couple Kankuro pat his brother clumsily on the head saying," Way to join the rest of the men baby bro."

"As far as I'm concerned you're not a man, just an overgrown monkey." Gaara grumbled sourly, he obviously would like to be left alone with Jenna again. Kenzie, Takisha and Jenna had to put a lot of effort in to not yelling, 'BUURN!' at Kankuro's red annoyed face.

"If I am not mistaken there are a few seconds left until midnight." Lee pointed to the clock to be a nice guy and draw attention from Kankuro. Sure enough there were 20 seconds left before the clock struck midnight and the start of the new year.

Keeping their eyes on the clock everyone (except Gaara) counted down," 11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1. HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Just to make it more interesting Kankuro tossed a coloured smoke bombo into the air. Causing a loud 'CRACK!' and Blue smoke cascaded upon the group. Even thought it set off the smoke detectors it made the evening more fun. **(J: Well that's it for this chapter. K: Not bad, not bad. T: I really liked it. K: Only cause you got to defile my bedroom. T: No. Okay that kinda is one reason. The other is that Gaara and Jenna won't be so frustrating anymore. K: Ya, good point. J: Ah ha ha. Anyways onto the next chapter!)**


	30. Not the Best Way to Start the New Year

**J: Okay, first off I just want to apologize for all the spelling mistakes you may find in this chapter. The font I oroginally typed it in was really hard to read. Another thing is that we have a friend back here today.**

**KakashiForever: Hi! It's me again!**

**K: Hi...?**

**T: Don't mean to sound rude or anything, but WHY are you with us again?**

**J: She asked to do the disclaimer, so I'm letting her since she's one of our constant reviewers.**

**K,T: Ooooh, okay :)**

**KakashiForever: ...Can I disclaim now?**

**J: One more thing. If any of you guys want to disclaim, or you want to see someone from Naruto disclaim, then just say so in your review...If you review...Please review. Okay. NOW you can go.**

**KakashiForever: YAY! Okay. Jenna does not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction, and her friends own themselves. How was that?**

**J,K,T: Great! "Thumbs up with Gai smile."**

**KakashiForever:...I'm going to go hunt down Deidara now...Bye!**

**J,K,T: BYYYE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Nine - Not the Best Way to Start a New Year

"I'm actually looking forward to going back to school." Jenna randomly said out of no where, getting Takisha and Kenzie to raise an eyebrow at her like she was insane.

Taking another sip of hot chocolate Takisha asked," And why's that? You two timing on Gaara with Itachi?" This got a very loud snort out of the half-conscious Kenzie.

Gving her friends a well deserved middle finger Jenna grouvhed," NO! And just for that remark I'm not telling you. Hm? Hey guys."

"Achoo! Hey. Achoo!" Temari sniffled, her body shivering under her thick pink winter coat, two sets of gloves and pink winter took.

Kankuro didn't bother with a hello, he just glomped onto Kenzie and chattered," How the hell can you guys stand to be out here in the cold?! I mean, I'm wearing nearly triple of everything!"

Adjusting herself in Kankuro's death grip for warmth Kenzie replied," You get use to is after you've been born here. And let me tell you, this isn't even close to out coldest days." That was all he got out before Kankuro squeezed tighter when a brisk wind blew over them.

Looking over at Gaara, Takisha asked,"Does the weather bother you at all?" Gaara's response was an unnaturally perfectly timed sneeze that was positively adorable to Jenna.

Another thing that happened unnatureally on time was the sound of squeeling tires on the icy road approaching at 100 miles per second. The school bus, which was suppose to be yellow for safety reasons, came into view painted pitch black with three to four large red and white Akatsuki clouds. Kenzie was the first to note the small problem approaching," Do you think he's going to be able to stop in time? He is going crazy ass fast."

"I think you're right. He's not going to be able to stop in time...Hey, is he...he is. Oh shit! JUMP!!" Kankuro screamed grabbing hold of Kenzie and jumping above the bus just as it did a spin out to stop right where they'd been standing. Temari had grabbed Takisha at the same moment Kankuro had grabbed Kenzie. Gaara simply clutched onto Jenna and teleported them across the street.

Grasping onto Temari for dear life Takisha squeaked," What the fuck was THAT all about?! I mean...He just tried to kill us!!" Temari pat Takisha comfortingly on the back and stayed alert for any more life threatning motions from the Akatsuki Bus.

"Not true! I was merely trying to stop the bus, now get in. I'm running behind schedule. And time is money!!" Kakuzu bellowed out the driver's window, making all (except Gaara...of course) the nearly killed passengers sweat drop.

'It's going to be quite the day.' Takisha, Kenzie and Jenna thought walking back and onto the bus.

**- At School in Philosophy -**

**( J: F.Y.I This is Kenzie's period of the day. I'll be second and Takisha will be last.)**

"Well, this new year sure seems to have started like last year did. Eh...MACKENZIE!?" Mr. H must have put chakra in his vocal chords, for that yell could be heard all the way back to Port Lambton.

Flying out of her seat (much like the rest of the now wide awake class) Kenzie rubbed her ears and whined miserably," Owwww. What the hell? Did you have to scream so loud...And right in my ears!?"

Book in front of him and back at his desk Mr. H smiled to himself when he replied," Consider it part of my new year's resolution."

"And what is your new year's resolution Mr. H?" Takisha asked, wide awake (from coffee and that supreme scream.) Like Jenna and the shinobi that had come along to this dimension, they wanted to get to know their sensei better. Althought the man seemed very determined to keep his life to himself. **(K: He's stingey, that's all.)**

Mr. H glanced over at his pupils over the top of his book, seeing how intent they were on knowing he answered," If you want to know then you must answer all twenty of my questions correclty."

In some unknown way all twenty odd students made the same exact face. **(J: Use your imagination on the expression.) **Jenna raised her hand **(T: "cough" Teacher's pet "cough") **to clear up any confusion," Basically we have to answer 20 RANDOM questions that don't even relate to our one SIMPLE question, in orfer to get the answer to out one question? Right?"

Mr. H nodded, closed his book to go to the chalkboard. Writing a list of numbers one to twenty he gestured to it using a thumb and explained," You'll answer one question at a time. Every time you get a question right, you get a word. The words you receive will make a sentence, the final sentence answers your question...Only one catch. Whoever answers the question, and gets it wrong has to sit down and write out a two page essay, front and back, telling me about your new year's resolution. How you will accomplish this resoltuion, adn what you will do to punish yourself for failing to achieve it."

"Since when have you had to punish yourself for not achieving your new year's resolution?" Kenzie asked a bit too loud, (her hearing was off.) Just the thought of Kakashi's resolution punishment made the students nervous.

"Since I decided you to have punish yourself if you fail. Let's get to it shall we? First question : What is behind my mask?" Kakashi decided the first five questions should be easy.

Naruto jumped up yelling," Oh! Oh! I know this one! It's another mask!" Mr. H nodded and put the word 'My' beside the number one. The next four question following that first one were easy as pie. Which made some of the students cocky, and that was exactly what Kakashi wanted. Conceited egotism. That way they would be properly screwed over for questions six to 20. Question six was," What is the name of the person who gave me my left eye?" No one answered right away. Though Kenzie, Takisha and Jenna seemed to have gussed an answer, but they couldn't decide on who should say it,

After a heated two out of three rock, paper, scissors game Takisha was the one that had to give the answer. Raising a nervous hand Takisha answered," Obito Uchiha?"

Caught off guard Kakashi hesitated in going to the chalkboard. He really didn't recall telling anyone (that was still alive) about how he got his Shaeigan eye. 'So how in the Third Hokage's name did they know?' That perplexion put aside Kakashi continued with the gane, putting more than half the class down to write the essay.

Surprisingly enough Kenzie, Takisha and Jenna had managed to remain in the game, and the sentence on the board was nearly complete. What it said was, 'This year I will finish reading all of my books, learn something new about a few of my students...' there were a few vlanks left after that. Kakashi needed a good trick question that would stump them. "Okay, here's your next question. What was the name od the third Hokage and who were his best students?"

Kenzie smirked," The third Hokage's name was Sarutobi and his ebst students were Jiraya, Tsunade, and Oroxhimaru." Kenzie loved watching Mr.H's astounded, or sometimes annoyed, face when she got these kind of questions right.

"That is incorrect. You failed to state the first name of the third Hokage. Sit down and start writing please." Kakashi relished in the glory that was Kenzie's outraged face.

Leaning over Takisha whispered to Jenna," I think Mr.H is going to start being a cheap questioner and leave out the details of the question." Jenna nodded in agreement. Kakashi may be a ninja, bit it doesn't mean he has to be an honest one.

Tapping his chin Mr. H put much thought into his next question, he really didn't think there'd be students left after the 11th question. Even Saskura and Sasuke were writing the essay. An idea struck him when he remembered the news about the girls today. Crossing his arms Kakashi asked," If there Hokage or Kazekage has a wife, does his wife receive a title?"

Takisha looked over at Jenna, perfectly aware of where Kakashi got the idea for this question. Jenna just shrugged at Takisha, 'How the hell am I suppose to know?!' Was what she was saying through the shrug. Takisha sighed and answered," I don't know."

"The answer was, no. They don't receive a title. But the wife of the Hokage still has responsibilities. That's the information for anotehr day however." Takisha sat down, utterly perplexed by all that Kage babble.

Kenzie poked her in the arm and handed her a note at the same time Kakashi said," Seeing as there's no possible way for you to get the final answer due to so many missing words, I've decided that the whole class must write the essay. Get to it, and try not to cause to much trouble while doing so." A series of groans came from the remaining five to six people standing, they'd been close to finding out the answer. Instead they just got a whole whack of useless information.

On the note Kenzie had written to Takisha it said, ' I'm going to go find the sensei lounge, maybe Mr. H has something there that I can use as black mail for an answer.'

Takisha scribbled back, 'Sounds like a good plan. How are you going to get out of the class though? He doesn't give bathroom breaks anymore.'

'That's only cause you put fire crackers in the toilet the last day of school before christmas break!' Jenna had snatched the note from Takisha and scribbled her own remark.

Kenzie grabbed it back, scanned it and wrote out the remainder of her plans, 'You two will need to cause some kind of distraction or other. While he is distracted I will slip out of the room and run like I have never run before.' Takisha and Jenna read the instruction, gave Kenzie a thumbs up and ripped the paper to miniscule fragments. **(J: Just cause it's fun.) **Over the Christmas break the three girls had gotten together to practice different scenarios they might come upon. Among escaping Kakuzu's tentackes and watching feet movement to avoid sharigan eye contact, they'd planned several different distraction tactics. Jenna held up two fingers to ask if distraction number two would be best. Takisha nodded and pulled out a supremely sharpened pencil, attached to it was a cloth ball filled with baby powder. Jenna had the same thing, only the pencil was a different colour.

Taking careful aim they drew back, and launched right into the wall on either side of Mr. H's head. The impact into the wall caused the pouched of baby powder to burst and cover Mr. H in white powder. The moment the powder spread into the air Kenzie made a dash for the door. Mr. H didn;t even flinch when the powder exploded on him, instead he turned the page of his book and calmly said," Takisha, Jenna, please go stand in the hall and I'll talk with you in a moment." 'While they're waiting in the hall I'll be going after Kenzie.'

Kenzie had booked it down the hall, down the stairs and down another hall. Stopping for a breather Kenzie observed her location, smiled and said outloud to herself," Well that works out nicely." Kenzie had stopped right in front of the sensei lounge.

The sensei lounge may look like you're average teacher lounge on the outside, but those who have been inside it know better. Kenzie had been inside that room once, only once. That was all she needed to label the room 'Death' to any trespasser. For beyond the door is a security system specifically designed to annihilate anyone that as not suppose to go in. (In actuality it was designed to keep the Akatsuki from poisoning their food and other such things.) Inhaling a big deep big deep breathe Kenzie said outloud again," Here we go." Grabbing hold of the shiny silver door knob she twisted and pushed.

As Kenzie entered the hell hole of a lounge Kakashi watched from around the corner. He wouldn't bother punishing her this time...All those booby traps and security traps will be punishment enough. ' I'll just stay here for a bit and make sure she doesn't die.' Kakashi then went back to reading his pervy book.

Inside the lounge Kenzie could see nothing, it was just black as black could be. Hands out in front of her Kenzie whispered to herself," I'm going to guess this is a genjutsu, and I'm already inside the lounge, I just can't tell...Augh, I want to see my hand!" Her voice or her foot must have triggered another trap, for in an eye blink Kenzie found herself hanging upside down over a pit of bubbling, super heated mud.

**(K: What?! Are you TRYING to kill me?! J: Calm down, calm down. You'll be fine. T: I'm not even the one in that situation, and even I'm having a hard time believing that Jenna. J: Yeesh, does nobody trust me anymore? I've had multiple chances to kill you guys, but did I? Nooo. Why? Because you're my friends...and you'd kill me in real life. K: Well whatever you do, do it without blood shed. J: Uh...Can't promise anything there, but I'll see if it can't be done. K: Hmph.)**

Her face set like (D:) Kenzie wiggled and squirmed in the ropes, if there were ever a time she'd love Kankuro to show up, it would be now. Getting tired Kenzie cursed," FUUCK! This is really unfair!"

"That's why it's called a booby trap, one of whick you shouldn't have gotten caught in." A familiar voice said. In an attempt to look for the person who had spoken Kenzie wiggled around more, which evidentally just set the rest of the trap off. The rope holding her over the whole of mud gave a little tug, then just snapped.

Plummeting to her doom Kenzie could only scream one very precise word," SHIIIITTTT!!" She then closed her eyes knowing she was about to feel scolding hot goo incinerate her head...Only she didn't feel the heal, all she felt was a sharp poke in the forehead and blood rushing to her head.

Cracking her eye open Kenzie saw two black leather couches and a brown recliner. Kenzie also found herseld staring Jiraya in tbe big doofy grinning face. Kenzie had indded been caught in a set genjutsu trap, the thing was that you were actually caught by the ankle and hung upside down where you could be found screaming or unconscious. Poking her in the forehead again Jiraya teased," You know it was very tempting to leave you and watch as you think you die. But I'm too nice of a guy to do that. Now, since I got you out of that nasty little trap, which Kurenai will not be happy to reset, you have to tell me why you tried to sneak in here."

Groaning from her heavy head Kenzie muttered in reply," I'm trying to find out what Mr. H's new year's resolution is. He was an ass and didn't tell us after making us play 20 questions."

"Really? That's the only reason you came here? HA! That's hysterical! Any idiot who knows Kakashi long enough can figure out his resolution. The guy never changes it!" Jiraya laughed, putting a hand against the wall to keep himself supported. Kenzie glared, annoyed at being laughed at AND that Jiraya had not told her Kakashi's resolution.

Kenzie waited, and waited, and waited (etc.) for Jiraya to stop laughing. But he didn't stop! He just kept going on, and on, and on (etc. **K: Rofl, he's the new representative for the Engergizer battiers. A ninja and a bunny! T: Hahahaha, that sounds like the best commercial idea EVER! K: I think I'd watch T.V just to see the commercial XD ) **Roughly three minutes passed before Jiraya finally calmed down and caught his breathe, big smile still plastered on his face he asked," Do you want to know what his resolution is?"

"Let me think, YES!! That's what I came here to find out!" Kenzie yelled, nearly popping the old pervert's eardrums. Jiraya could have sworn he felt blood trickle out of them as well.

Cleaning out his left ear with his pinky Jiraya grumbled," Okay, you didn't need to tell the world your answer. Kakashi's resolution every year is to finish his books and learn more about his students. Apparently he's never punished himself once for failing this resolution. Lucky guy huh?" Kenzie's blank expression clearly stated her thoughts on Kakashi's resolution. **(K: Kakashi's resolution is lame...And I was nearly incinerated in boiling hot mud for it. "cries." J: Yes, well, Jiraya didn't mention that what Kakashi learns about his students is usually for black mail. K,T: O.o T: That Kakashi is a sneaky man. J: A sneaky man that will have some kind of black mail on you sooner or later. T: Greeeat.)**

Kakashi sat patiently on his desk reading, every now and then he'd glance up to make sure Jenna and Takisha weren't slacking on their punishment. After trying to get answers out of them (and failing) he told them to write out the sentence, ' I have been a stupid air headed idiot and deserve to be punished.' as many times as they could on the chalkboard. By how fast they were writing and squeezing the words in they seemed to have turned it into a race. Before Kakashi could turn the page to continue reading Kenzie stomped in the room, went to her desk and slammed her head down. This caused Jenna and Takisha to stop their writing competition and look over at their currently snoozing friend with raised eyebrows. 'Kenzie must have found what she was looking for...And didn;t like what she found.' Kakashi thought while at the same time telling Kenzie," Kenzie, I want a written page on why it is stupid to sneak out of the classroom and what you think your punishment should be next time." Kenzie groaned nice and loud, making the other students either think she's crazier or snicker.

When Takisha and Jenna finally returned to their seats they asked Kenzie," Did you find out Mr. H's resolution?"

Kenzie didn't bother to look up as she replied," The loser has the same resolution every year.To read all his books he hasn't read and to learn something about his students. That's all." Jenna and Takisha responded in the exact same way Kenzie had. They made blank disbelieving faces and thought that Kakashi is a total moron. Because of that day's first class Jenna, Takisha and Kenzie lost nearly half their respect for Kakashi Hataki. **(J: Now to my lovely 4th period class. T: Did you just call Italian lovely? J: Of course, why wouldn't I? K: "Looking Jenna right in the eye." I think her brain in broken...Or she's finally opening up with her crush on Itachi. J: No! He';s evil and tries to make me mentally retarded alot! T: Then why did you call his class locely? J: You'll see "Innocent smile.")**

**- Italisan Class Fourth Period -**

For once the whole school year Jenna couldn't wait to get to her Italian class, she'd nearly given Takisha a heart attack when she left in such a hurry. 'If this doesn't work I'm going to get in a whole big mess of shit.' Jenna thought walking into the classroom. No one else had come in yet, and Itachi was sitting behind his desk with a new book. (It's called 'The Guide to Knowing an Abnormal Girl' Don't ask.) No fear or hesitation at all Jenna went straight to Itachi and asked," Any chance you'll do me a favor and go kill your little brother today?"

This new developement was something Itachi had not planned for. Glancing up at the freckled person he loved to torment he asked," What has he done to deserve such a punishment?"

"Nothing worth saying, just trust me when I say he deserves it. I managed to get one punch on him, but he needs more than that." Jenna muttered darkly to herself while going to her desk and getting ready for book work.

Itachi had no problem with this request, he just didn;t want to let Jenna think she could get whatever she wanted for free. Smirking very wickedly Itachi teleported behind Jenna, put a kunai to her neck and whispered darkly in her ear," What makes you think I'll do it as a favor? You're going to have to give me something in return." He felt Jenna's muscles stiffen and her heart accelerate. It was always satisfying to witness his victims discomfort before their doom.

Her voice barely audible through clenched teeth Jenna asked," What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just for you to break up with Gaara." If Itachi knew one thing well, it was torture. But he didn't do a very goos job this time, for Jenna actually started laughing. And the kunai was still pressed against her throat. If she laughed too hard it would cost her.

Itachi waited patiently for the idiot to calm down, when she had enough air in her lungs Jenna wheezed," Like hell I'm doing that! I'd rather try and beat Sasuke myself." Itachi glared at the back of her head, and very lightly knicked the skin on her neck, causing a dribble of blood to go down her white shirt. Satisfied with that much Itachi went back to his desk, right when Gaara walked in and saw Jenna holding a hand to her bleeding neck.

Had Jenna not noticed the blood thirsty look in Gaara's eye and said," Gaara, calm down. I'm fine." Gaara would have attempted to murder Itachi right then. Plus other people were coming into the class, a big fight scene would only cause more problems for Lady Tsunade.

Eyes trained on Itachi Gaara took his seat next to Jenna, digging in his pocket he pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Jenna instructing," Keep it pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding. I'll take you to the nurse for a bandage at lunch."

Just to piss Itachi off more Jenna smiled sweetly at Gaara whule accepting the kerchief and xooed," Thanks love, I appreciate it." Gaara unintentionally increased the Itachi-bothering by blushing.

It obviously worked, for the elder Uchiha wrote on the board specific instructions to complete 20 pages of book work and 20 more pages for homework regardless if you got it done in class or not. **(J: And that's all there is for my period. T: That was short. K: Too short. J: My creativity river was running dry with this one. Yours is going to be better Takisha. T: That's good. I was worried the chapter wasn't going to be very long. J: I don't do short remember? T: Ahha right.)**

**- In Music Class -**

"Hidan's more of an ass than before. Probably didn't get anything for Christmas. Hey. You even listening Takisha?" Jenna had been babbling about last period when she noticed that Takisha had a blank face and was subconsciously rubbing her neck.

Takisha could feel something, something troublesome. Realization kicked in a moment before they walked into the class. Grabbing hold of Jenna's shirt and pulling her back she whispered," He's back. He's waiting for me in the classroom!"

Knowing who Takisha was talking about she motioned for her to stay and wait. In the best ninja impersonation she could, Jenna pressed her back against the wall and peered around the door frame to spy into the class. Just as Takisha had sensed, Orochimaru was back, Kabuto along with him. (I don't know if I mentioned it or not, but Sasori had been teaching music. He allowed the students to only play the instruments with strings.) Sighing Jenna went back to Takisha, hands on her hips Jenna asked," What are the chances he'll try and kill me again?"

"Not that big, what with the Akatsuki on patrol for any trouble. But he may try to steal me away and stash me. Just a theory, mind you." Takisha tended to act up on the imagination when she got nervous. And when she started overheating her imagination she got even more nervous, which led to even more outrageous ideas. It's just one big pattern that continues until someone smacks her upside the head, or she goes into the fetal position.

Since she hadn't reached the smacking stage, Jenna just resorted to jabbing her in the forhead. Patting her on the shoulder she told Takisha," We'll be fine. Don't talk to either of them. Don't let them touch you. And no going to the bathroom. Hold it or wet yourself. Preferably the first option. Now let's go in there and prove we're not pansies like they are."

Straightning her back Takisha marched bravely into the classroom...and almost straight into Kabuto. Freezing in place Takisha let out a little yelp in fright,Kabuto smiled down at her and said pleasently,"Hello Takisha. It's good to see you're in good health. You're neck hasn't been bothering you too much I hope."

"Save the sweet talking for Orochimaru. C'mon Takisha, put your butt in gear." Jenna growled at Kabuto, earning a dark leer from her while she pushed Takisha towards their desks.

Sitting down Takisha muttered," Stupid Kabuto, I bet he was coming to bring us into the classroom. Should we tell Temari, Ino, and Sakura to be on guard?" Jenna shrugged, in a situation like this it was hard to make decisions that could help. Though giving the kuonichis a heads up wouldn't do any harm.

Takisha wrote out a note saying how she felt Orochimaru was planning something that involved kidnapping her again. When Temari came into the class Jenna handed her the note, Temari read it over, nodded then ripped it up to make sure Kabuto and Orochimaru doesn't read it. Once everyone had come into the class and was sitting down Orochimaru beamed at the whole room and said," I apologize children, for my unannounced departure a few months ago. Something had come to my attention that needed my immediate correspondence. But now I'm back, and it's time to get caught up on the work you missed." Kabuto was handing out work sheets before Orochimaru even finished.

Scanning over the sheet they nearly died. Orochimaru had given out opinion based questions that clearly stated how warped he was. (Here's an example of one of the questions. 'If you had to choose between eating your friend or the only bird that could send out a message for rescue, who would you choose to eat? And why?') The other students in the class just passed it off as Orochimaru's weird idea of a joke, while the five girls had to respond to it as some kind of twisted mind game.

The three ninjas that were present finished quickly, Takisha (totally out of her mind in fear of Orochimaru kidnapping her again) and Jenna (too distracted by keeping an eye on Orochimaru and Kabuto) took over half the class. Each time someone finished Kabuto zipped over to them to collect the paper, poor Takisha clung to Jenna for dear life. After all the papers were in Orochimaru clapped his hands together for everyone's attention, big smile on he announced," Since we have a decent amount of time left I've decided that you may use the intruments. Though I would like to see Takisha and Jenna in private for a moment." 'Awww shit!' The two girls named thought in union. Temari, Sakura, and Ino watched worriedly as Takisha and Jenna were escorted out into the hall by Kabuto.

Orochimaru noticed this and chuckled, poofing over to the three female ninjas he said calmly," Don't worry, I have no intention of trying to kill them this time. Besides, the Akatsuki are on high alert for any more of my tricks. They'll return in two minutes, if not then you may come see what is delaying them." He could tell they didn;t believe him, yet he went off to the hallway anyway. Three female ninjas glaring death upon him a million times over.

In the hall Kabuto stood with kunais pointed at both Takisha and Jenna, Takisha seemed ready to attack Kabuto and Jenna was stuck between being angry and scared. Putting some evil into his smile Orochimaru hissed," Getting straight to the point ladies. Takisha, you seem to have been sealed, but not very effectively. I guarantee that you will never find the sealing jutsu for that mark. For no such seal exsists. And Jenna, you're only out here so that the three antsy girls back there are at some ease. Though I could change your presence for another purpose." Jenna twitched, well aware what that other purpose could be.

"If that's all you wanted to say to us, then going back to the others won;t be a problem." Takisha muttered darkly, moving to drag Jenna towards the door.

"I'm not finished yet, I have one more important thing to tell you. The Akatsuki may be a little more on edge if you haven;t noticed, and do you know why?" Jenna and Takisha shrugged, very intrigued with where this was going. "The Akatsuki are preparing, getting ready to make their move. And if you don't already know what I'm talking about, then you're just going to have to wait and see for yourselves." Everything said that he wanted to say, Orochimaru went back to the class. Kabuto followed right after, smug knowing face smiling pleasently at them to freak them out more.

Walking back into the class Jenna sighed," At least he didn't steal you and stash you away, eh Takisha?"

"I kinda wish he had. All that stuff he just told us put me even more on edge then I was BEFORE the day started!" Takisha groaned punching her fist into a locker and leaving a massive dent. It took a second for Takisha to realize what she'd done.

Pulling back her fist she shook it viciously while whining," Oww! Ow shit! That hurt!" Jenna winced seeing that Takisha's knuckles were turning a painful shade of red.

Going back into the class Temari, Ino, and Sakura rushed to them and asked at the same time," What happened? What did he do to your hand?!" Sakura grabbed hold of it and did a quick check over.

Takisha motioned for them to calm donw, pulling her hand back she explained," Orochimaru didn't do this to my hand, I did it myself by punching a locker door. Which really husrt by the way, so I don't suggest you try. Anyways, all Orochimaru did was rub it in my face that I haven;t gotten this damned thing sealed, and he messed with Jenna by indicating that he;d gladly kill her. Oh, he also told us that if the Akatsuki seem to be on edge, it's because they're getting ready to move." This got the ninjas to clench their teeth with furrowed brows, this was news they'd been hoping never to hear.

Nearly glaring at the wall Temari muttered angrily," Ino, Sakura. Stick with them until they're in their next class. I'm going to the Hokage to fill her in." The bell then rang and Temari was gone in a poof of smoke. Ino and Sakura weren't too keen on having to play baby sitter for two girls that are the same age, but it made the day more interesting. Heading out the door Takisha felt a chill go down her spine, glancing back over her shoulder she found Orochimaru staring straight at her with a sinister sly smile on his face. He knew something else that he was never going to tell her. **(J: Thus ends anotehr exciting day os school. T: Seemed kinda dull in my opinion. J: I've used up most of my ideas, but your birthday will make up for today. T: YAY!)**


	31. Happy Birthday Takisha

**J: Ya I know, this one took longer than should have to post up here, but I haven't been on the computer very much to work on these. As well, I haven;t been getting alot of sleep, and sleep lets me get motivation to work on it.**

**K: Excuses.**

**T: Excuses.**

**J: xP. Anyways, a reviewer by the name of ThexxMoonxxHides has asked for a very imporant person to do the disclaimer this time.**

**ThexxMoonxxHides: :D You mean you got HER to come?**

**Lady Tsunade: Hey.**

**ThexxMoonxxHides: Hi!**

**J: So, Granny Tsunade, mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Lady Tsunade: If you'd stop copying Naruto then yes. Jenna does not own any of the Naruto characters mentioned, and her friends own themselves.**

**J: Thank you very much, now please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty - Happy Birthday Takisha

**(J: If you remember correctly, Takisha told us that her birthday was on a Saturday, and you know what a Saturday means to me? K: A whole day to make things crazy?J: Uh, ya. How'd you know?K: I took a wild guess. J:Oh. T: So you're going to make my birthday living nightmare? J: Yup.T: Thanks ever so much. J: No problem.)**

'Ding' went the door bell at 12:30 in the afternoon. Takisha scurried to the door, perfectly aware of who would be there. Opening the door she found two large boxes staring her in the face, confused she took the one off the top to reveal a grinning Lee. Smiling as big as he was Takisha stepped to the side to let him in while saying," You're right on time as always hun. Do you need any help with those?"

"I have it under control, thank you for offering your assistance though. And I hope you have the greatest of birthdays today." Lee put down the large pink and red present, hugged Takisha and gave her a sweet long kiss.

Putting down the box she'd taken from Lee she asked slighty eager," Any chance I can open these presents now?"

Lee lightly laughed, nuzzling her head he replied," It is your birthday Cherry Blossom, you can do whatever you wish."

Grabbing the present she'd just put down Takisha eagerly pulled off the ribbon that had kept the box closed. Lifting the lid she gasped and instantly attacked Lee with a monster hug. Inside the box was the most gorgeous dress she'd ever seen. The dress was a blend of pink and red, giving it a rosy colour, the length was a little past the knees. The middle of it had a fabric belt clasped with a gold heart. It also had a kind of sash that started on the left hip and travelled up the back and front to complete a loop over the right shoulder. All in all it was a dress fit for a princess. Kissing Lee on the cheek Takisha mumbled," You didn't need to get something so extravagent. I would have been fine with just a simple dress."

"To me you are a princess Cherry Blossom, and a princess needs to have a dress that matches her beauty." Lee explained to her in a dead serious manner. Takisha was nearly in tears from Lee's undotting affections.

Giving him another hug she moved on to the other present that must have been heavier than the dress box, pulling the ribbon off and ripping the paper off Takisha prepared herself for whatever this box may contain. Taking off the lid Takisha just about broke her jaw her mouth gaped open so much. Inside this box was a glass encased black eletric guitar with Billie Joe Armstron's autograph written on it in silver sharpie. Approximately a minute and a half went by before Takisha stuttered," W-where the hell did you get this?!"

"I believe the website was called e-bay. Gai-sensei was most generous to let me purchase it from his account." Lee replied, unaware that Takisha was ready to faint from shock. **(K: Hang on a second. Just how the hell did Lee buy these things? I've seen the price of celebrity signed merchandise, and it's not where near the amount a ninja can make in a few missions. J: Ah ha, Gai-sensei felt that his prodigy child should do everything possible to please his girlfriend. So he let Lee have control of his Visa card. He's crying over it right now. "Points to a sobbing Gai-sensei in a dark gloomy corner." K: Serves him right for doing something so stupid. T: Aww, poor Gai-sensei. "Goes and pats Gai on the head." J,K: "Sweat drops.)**

'Ding!' The door bell snapped Takisha out of her stunned daze, standing up she asked Lee," Could you put these in my room while I get the door? I'd really appreciate it." Lee nodded and gathered the crazy expensive gifts.

Opening the door she found Jenna, Gaara, Kenzie, Kankuro and Temari. Stepping aside to let them in Takisha stated increduously," I didn't know you'd all be coming together."

"It wasn't planned. Kankuro caught sight of these two heading over here and decided we should walk them here in case one of the Akatsuki appeared and tried to kidnap them." Temari explained with a dead face. She was really unamused by the excuses Kankuro used to walk with his girlfriend. Had he asked she would have agreed anyway. Gaara wouldn't need any convincing either what with his own girlfriend being with Kenzie.

Takisha gave a sympathetic eye roll to Temari while Kankuro and Kenzie made themselves comfortable on the leather couch. Lee came out a moment after, he gave Gaara a nod of understandment and pretty much ignored Kankuro. Holding onto Takisha he asked her," How many people did you invite to your party Cherry Blossom?"

"I think I invited everyone that was at the New Year's party. Why?" Takisha asked, unaware that all the others were thinking, 'This party better not be a repeat of New Years. Or else some heads will roll.'

'Ding!' Went the door bell again, indicating that the other guests were starting to arrive. Opening the door Takisha found Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke. Tilting her head to the side she let them in and asked," Where's Mr. H?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed," Knowing him he's going to be the last one arriving. Don't take it personally Takisha." Takisha waved it off and collected the coats from her guests.

It didn't take long for the next batch of guests to arrive however, since Takisha was busy with the coats Jenna opened the door for Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Lady Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraya. Slightly frowning at Jiraiya Jenna asked," Takisha actually invited you to the party?"

"Yes, she did for your information. If you don't believe me go ask her yourself." Jiraiya said cockily, taking off his ten pound coat and dropping it on Jenna's head. Jenna grumbled something incoherent and just accepted all the grown up's coats. Going to the coat closet she handed them to Takisha, (who didn't know why Jenna looked so peeved) and stomped back over to Gaara.

The coats all hung up, and mostly everyone present Takisha stood in the middle of the living room and announced," Since I can't cook for this kind of occassion or this many people I ordered pizza, wings, and pop. I did make two batches of brownies that will not be served until the pizza gets here. And as soon as Kakashi gets here we'll play the game I have set up for today."

"No need to wait for me, I'm here." Takisha squeaked and jumped into Lee' arms. Throughout her announcement Kakashi had poofed up right behind Takisha. Kenzie, Jenna, Kankuro, Ino and Naruto snickered, they'd seen Mr.H materialize there, they just didn't want to say anything to see what would happen.

Getting her heart back to normal Takisha laughed in small embarrassment, putting a big smile on she said," Right. Since you're here, we can play the game. And you may choose not to play, if you do then someone of the opposite gender can't play either. Keep that in mind."

"So what's the game?" Ino asked, curious as to why that rule of the other gender not being allowed to play.

The smile on Takisha's face contorted to one of sadistic intentions, leacing her fingers together she replied," 10 Minutes of Hell." Interests and curiosities were spiked at this. It was obviously another version of '7 Minutes in Heaven' only there was going to be some kind of twist besides the time limit change.

Kenzie leaned forward and asked suspiciously," What's the difference between Seven minutes in heaven, and 10 minutes of hell?" If Kenzie knew Takisha as well as she thought she knew her, then this game had a purpose to it.

Takisha explained simply," Nothing major. It's 10 minutes long, you go in my bedroom to spend the time. Oh, and instead of just a symbol, you boys need to write a number and an article of clothing that you have to swtich with whoever you go in the room with. Nothing seriously inappropriate." A knowing glare went to Jiraiya from all the girls. However Jenna and Kenzie were glaring at Takisha, they knew perfectly well that there was something else in this rule set up that only she knew and wasn't going to tell.

"If we're going to play this stupid game then let's get it done and over with already. The last game took most of the night, and that was only seven minutes." Sasuke complained, more than certain that if he tried to get out of this game then someone (the fangirls) would be annoying for the rest of the party. Plus he wanted to try and piss Gaara off again, he'd been so sure that there'd be a fight last time. If onyl he knew that Takisha had no intentions of putting Jenna and Sasuke in the same room again, she already picked his partner. And boy was he going to hate her for the rest of eternity when he found out she'd rigged the game.

Handing out cut up pieces of paper Takisha advised the guys," Make sure you don't write the same number as someone else. It wouldn't be fair to have two guys going at the same time."

While the boys wrote their numbers and clothing articles, the girls were sending prayers to any gods that were listening. To Kenzie and Takisha's slight annoyment, Jenna had bunched in with the fangirls, only she prayed for Gaara instead of Sasuke. Though she did prey that Sasuke would get hit by a train on the way home. A minute later the boys'papers were in a bowl and being drawn, again the same question came up as last time," Who's going first?"

"In my honest opinion I think the birthday girl should go first." Jiraiya stated simply, as expected all the others agreed with this. This triggered the last phase of the rigged game, the other phases of the plan had already been completed successfully.

Takisha shrugged casually and flipped her paper open, smiling in a pleased manner she squeaked," I got 1 and shirts." Lee smiled and voiced," That would be me!" The other party members sweat dropped thinkng, 'For our sake they better not get too carried away. And she has some pretty good birthday luck.'

Walking to the bedroom hand in hand Takisha couldn't stop smiling, Lee took it as simply birthday happiness until they closed the door behind them and Takisha chirped," Everything is working out perfectly!"

"Yes, you seem to have the best of birthday luck Cherry Blossom." Lee commented, making Takisha giggle in an odd way.

His face displaying his confusion Takisha filled him in," I got Jiraiya to help me rig the game. This happened intentionally, not coincidentally."

Taken aback Lee stuttered," W-what?! H-how?! W-who else is set up in this game?"

"Everyone. Don't worry, no one's getting a person they hate. I decided to rig it to be nice as my New Years resolution." Takisha explained some more. Feeling that enough time had been wasted she grabbed hold of Lee's hands and pulled him onto the bed beside her.

Hugging him tightly she whispered," I think we should start using this time for what it was intended for, we might not get any chances like this." Lee caught on to what she was saying and reacted right away. (You can use your imagination on how, but nothing that includes clothing removal, nothing that major will happen with less then 10 minutes.)

**- Outside in the living room -**

"Hey Anko, what convinced you to come to this party?" Iruka asked Anko, utterly curious as to why a hard core ninja such as her would attend a teenager's birthday party.

Keeping up her tough act (even though on the inside she was bright red) Anko replied," Are you kidding me?! I love parties, even if it's a brat's birthday party. Plus all the other shinobis came, so I thought 'what the hell?! Why not?!' AND our mission is to protect the girls, this way there's no possible way the Akatsuki can catch them." Iruka nodded to all these reasons, they made perfect sense to him. **(K: I know another reason why she came, she just didn't tell him. T: What? What's the other reason? J: Figured it out did you? K: Not that hard if you pay attention. T: TELL ME! J: Calm down. "Whispers other reason in Takisha's ear." T: OOOH! Ah ha ha, I guess it was kinda obvious.)**

His curiosity satisfied Iruka moved on to attempt coversation with Kakashi, when he was a good distance away Anko let the tiniest of sighs out. "Do you think that sigh would go unnoticed?" Lady Tsunade asked, Kurenai, and Shizune stood behind her, a deep knowing face on all of them.

Going stiff Anko squeaked," Wh-why are you looking at me like that?...You think I like Iruka don't you?! Well I DON'T! Not a single bit of affection to that man!" Anko babbled more nonsense such as that, but the women tuned it out and shook their heads at the poor girl that was in the most denial possibly known to females.

Having over heard all this Jiraiya giggled, he'd been right to assume this. Thus making it perfect how he and Takisha had rigged the game. A tap on the shoulder made Jiraiya turn around to find Naruto staring suspiciously at him, placing an innocent smile on his face he asked," Why are you looking at me like that Naruto?"

"You never giggle unless you're planning something, or you're being a pervert. Or both. What are you up to Pervy Sage?" Naruto could see right through Jiraiya's false smile, he'd been exposed to it enough times. Whatever the Pervy Sage was scheming he'd be ready for it.

Glancing at the clock Jenna realized that the 10 minutes were up for Takisha and Lee. Though she didn't want to be the one to walk in on them making out or anything else disturbing, scanning the room she met eyes with Anko, if there was a women with more guts than Temari it was the exam proctor. "Hey Gaara, can you hold on to my drink? I need to talk to Anko-sensei for a moment." Gaara nodded and took Jenna's drink.

Running over to Anko, Jenna asked right off the bat," Anko-sensei, do you think you could go tell Takisha and Lee their time is up. I'm afraid I'll go blind if I walk in on something they're doing."

Anko rolled her eyes with a snort, patting Jenna roughly on the head she said," I'll do it this time kid, but next time you can suffer and go blind. At least it won't kill you." Jenna laughed nervously, she'd just send someone else next time.

Going to the bedroom door Anko knocked three times and called out," Hey you two! Times up and I'm not coming in there to throw up on you!" The sound of bed springs squeaking indicated that the two had leaped off the bed to fix themselves up. The door opened a second later, revealing Lee and Takisha in a slightly razzled state. Their hair was out of place and Takisha's make up was a tad on the smeared side. The fact that Takisha was wearing a vest with nothing under it, and Lee was wearing a very feminin shirt said that they didn't mind the bold trade.

Walking back to the party Takisha called out," I think it should be whoever went in last's choice. So I choose Sakura to go next."

Eyes shut in prayer Sakura drew out her paper, took a deep breathe and opened it, out loud she said," 10 and socks." To her fangirl delight Sasuke got up off the chair and walked to the bedroom. Giving Ino a 'Sucker!' face she pranced off after him, unaware that he had no intentions whatsoever of not even speaking to her.

Once the door closed Ino was up against it in a heart beat, she'd also produced a stop watch that was already counting down the time until she could rip the door open. No one bothered to drag her away, it was too much trouble, as well as the fact that everyone knew NOTHING would happen between the two currently in the bedroom. Same thing can be said for Ino.

In the living room Takisha went over to the casually waiting Jiraiya, making it seem to be a passing moment Takisha slipped Jiraiya a piece of paper. On it, it read,' Things are working out perfectly, please forgive me for doubting your intelligence on this situation.' In response Jiraiya gave her a big smile to show he didn't harbour any harsh feelings. Smiling back Takisha carried on to the fridge to get out the massive bottle of water she'd been saving for this party. Getting back to the table that already had two containers of candy nearly emptied she found Gaara biting the head off a gummi worm, making eye contact she asked," So, how are things with you and Jenna these days?"

"That is non of your concern." His mind spoken Gaara went off to relocate Jenna to give her the handful of candy he thought she might like.

A bit iffed that she'd been denied information Takisha went back to setting up plastic cups, before she finished Kankuro came along. If she couldn't get her romance curiosity satisfied from Gaara, then maybe Kankuro the loud mouth would provide more info. Slipping over beside him she casually asked," Hey Kankuro, what's been going on with you and Kenzie these days?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing much. Just the usual, I see, I run, I tackle and hug. Then it's just talking or hugging. Sometimes if I'm sneaky enough I can get in a smooch or two, she really gets fusy about it when we're in public." Kankuro definitly upheld his position as a loud mouth. Sweat dropping a smigde Takisha left Kankuro to stuff his face with gummi worms, cherries, frogs and coke bottles.

Looking over at the couch Takisha saw Jenna and Kenzie giving her a bored expression that clearly stated ,' Why are you asking our boyfriends when we tell you things already?' Laughing nervously she scampered off to hide beside Lee, Takisha knew a pair of bothered friend when she saw them. Temari glanced at the clock, there were two more minutes remaining for Sasuke and Sakura, and since Ino hadn't ripped the door off yet it clearly meant that nothing was happening. Which ws what was expected, Sakura would have to wait another year before Sasuke's hormones properly kicked in. The dude was bent on revenge after all. A tap on the shoulder made Temari spin around to find Kakashi looking her straight in the face, caught by surprise she jumped back yelping," Agh! Kakashi! What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you're not intoxicated. At the last party you seemed very tipsy, I was afraid you might hurt yourself. You seem fine though, I should go check on the others. Have a good time Temari." Kakashi continued on, glancing at the people he passed to tell if they were drunk or not. **(J: In reality he's trying to find who spiked the punch at the last party. He wants revenge for his painful hangover he got. T: I'd want to get back at the bastard that got me drunk too if I were him. K: Did he even bother asking Lady Tsunade if she knew anything? J: Of course not. He'sdaft in the head, remember? K: Oh, right. T: Keeps your guessing as to why and how he was allowed into the ANBU Black Ops, huh? J,K: Mhm.)**

Even though Kakashi had been doing a good deed by checking to see if she was alright, he didn't think about what he could do to a teenage girl's mind. Temari was bright red and heart eyed in no time. Instead of the older women approaching her as Anko had been approached, Temari was attacked by the girls closer to her age. Takisha, Jenna, and Kenzie encircled their prey, keen feline smiles upon their faces they chorused," Someones likes Mr. H."

Frantically waving her arms Temari cried," What the hell are you three talking about?! Kakashi is WAY too old for me! Not to mention he's out of my league." She hadn't realized she never denied the truth.

Kenzie poked Temari in the arm cooing," Age is of no importance, and there is no such thing as a league when it comes to getting your man."

"Just put on your best moves, say the right things and he'll be yours. If you really, really want him that is." Jenna purred on Temari's other side, her chin resting on Temari's shoulder.

"And just think of what a cute couple you two would make. Or is there anyone else that tickles your fancy? Maybe a young man a year or two younger than you. Starts with a "Sh" and ends with an "u" " Takisha teased, placing both hands on Temari's shoulder so she'd look her straight in the eyes.

Her mouth a gap for a millasecond Temari whispered," How the hell do you know about Shikamaru, wait, don't answer. Better question, what makes you think I like him? Or Kakashi for that matter?!" Again, there was no sound of denial in those questions.

All three girls gave Temari a sinister half smile, pat her on the back or shoulder and left. That in itself set Temari up for many days of high tension annoyance. Since Temari is a ninja AND an older sister, not knowing things could get on her nerves for a nice long time. Which was exactly what Jenna, Takisha and Kenzie wanted. "Who wants to get Sasuke and Sakura out of the bedroom?" Lady Tsunade asked,

"No need, Ino already ripped the door open." Naruto infored them two people who had made a move to go open the door. Ino came into the living room looking like she just won the Miss Universe Pageant, while Sakura right behind her screamed Darth Vader aura. Sasuke was just indifferent to everything and went to get some candy.

Eyebrow twitching Sakura didn't both to think about who should go next, getting right in Ino's face she hissed," Let's see who you got Ino-pig."

"Whoever it is won't matter to me, you lost your only chance with Sasuke, meaning more luck for me on getting him Bill Board brow...The number nin and pants." Ino was just a smidge irked by the clothing that would be swapped, leaving plently of unmoved face to tweak into grievance when Naruto bounded off for the bedroom. Sakura laughed good and long at this gorgeous twist of fate. Although fate in actuality was just Takisha showing how annoyed she got with Ino sometimes in school.

The door closed on the two blondes, everything settled back down in the living room. Well, almost everything. 'Ding!' Went the door bell, a chorus of angry stomach growls answered to the sound, the pizza, pop, and wings had finally arrived. Money in hand Takisha got the food and beverages, she was in such a good mood she let the delivery guy keep all three dollars of change as the tip. When the pizza man smiled and muttered the smallest of thanks Takisha could have sworn that something about the guy was familiar. Shrugging it off as some of Jenna's paranoia rub off she delivered the junk food banquet to the table surrounded by hungry party goers.

**- Outside in the Dimming Daylight -**

"Did she recognize you at all? She seemed to hesitate before closing the door, yeah." Deidara asked his wooden partnet eagerly.

Sasori released the jutsu that had concealed his identity. Stepping over the real delivery man he muttered emotionlessly," She didn't recognize me at all. Things are still going exactly as planned. Now we just need to wait for night fall and the sedatives to kick in."

Walking along side Sasori back towards the others that were concealed in an empty house Deidara snickered darkly," Won't they be in for a surprise when they realize the drugs only effect chakra holding people. Though that bowl cut kid with the eyebrow might give us some grievance. Think you can handle him Danna?"

"Do not call me that you twit." Sasori growled, at the same time making Deidara trip over his own feet into the slushy covered mud. It pleased Sasori greatly to hear his idiot of a partner choke and cough up muddy slush.

Removing his winter garments, (even though he doesn't even feel the temperature) Sasori reported out loud to the others," Mission: Delivery was successful. I assume we shall proceed to the next phase once the drugs take effect?"

"That is correct Sasori. But that will not be for another half hour at the most. You may as you like until then, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, come with me so you can be properly filled in one your next move." Leader led the way to the bedroom with the only lock in the door.

Konan waited for him to shut the door before sighing, falling back on to a couch right behind her she muttered," I feel kinda bad that we're gonna bash that girl's party."

Hidan huffed, smirking proudly at his unsoftened manliness compared to Konan he sneered," If you get any soft we'll be able to crack you like an egg. Not that we couldn't al-OW! FUCKING BITCH!" As Hidan babbled he unknowing got on Konan's nerves. With a flick of a finger she severed his head off with the newspaper that had been left on the coffee table. Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, and even both sides of Zetsu laughed at Hidan's head rolling around on the floor. Sure it was making a bloody mess, but it was still funny.

When Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori came back out they looked anything but impressed or amused. Leader predicted emotions such as this, but they could do nothing to change the plans. **(T: Um, just what are they planning Jenna? J: Sorry, I was threatened to secrecy. K: Don't you mean 'sworn' to secrecy? J: No, I was threatened. Still am at this moment if you didn't notice the kunai being held in the ceiling corners by Sasori's chakra strings. T: Right... We'll just drop that subject then. J: I'd much appreciate it thanks. K: Honestly I'm curious to see what happens if you talk Jenna. J: Kenzie, please don't. I like life alot. K: Fine, but you better show the plans soon or I won't back down next time. J: Ahh.)**

**- In the Living Room -**

Ten minutes seemed to fly by to all the people chowing down on pizza and wings, no even noticed when Takisha left and came back with a bored Ino and a drooling Naruto (wearing Ino's tight pants) that pounced on the pizza that had been saved for him. Having finished her pizza Kenzie approached Naruto," So how was your bedroom time?"

"Boring. We just sat on opposite sides of the bed and said nothing. I wish I had gotten you again, you're alot more fun to be with alone then Ino." Naruto whined after shovelling down a whole slice of meat covered pizza.

Kenzie gave Naruto a friendly pat on the back saying," Maybe next time my friend, you never know. Hey! Ino! Who's going next?" Ino was on the other side of the table, so yelling was necessary.

Ino put a brief moment of thought into her choice," Jenna, you can go next since your name comes after mine."

"Gee, thanks. I'll keep in mind to change my name for the next game so you can actually use your brain." Ino didn't even come close to hearing Jenna's grumbled response.

Pulling out her paper she examined it and called out," The number zero, and sweaters."

"That's me." Gaara said in an almost grave voice, he'd only said it in whisper. But Jenna heard him quite clearly since she was right beside him.

Smiling despite how he'd sounded Jenna chirped," Well my day just went from decent to incredibly great. Come on, if we're quiet they won't notice, meaning Kankuro won't make any stupid remarks." Gaara enjoyed that thought. No more needed to convince him Gaara took hold of Jenna and teleported them both to the bedroom. Though they tried, they still didn't get away unnoticed by Kankuro or Kenzie, devious thought rampaged through the devillish couple the moment Jenna and Gaara disappeared in the sand.

In the bedroom Jenna gratefully layed back on the bed, eyes closed she mumbled," Knowing Takisha this game will end the party, unless something else happens to shorten it. What do you think of the party so far Gaara?"

"It's decent. A lot calmer than my sister's parties." Gaara replied, sitting on the end of the bed with his back turned to Jenna. He didn't want her to see the blush he knew was there from his impure thoughts. (He is a guy after all.)

Letting out a content sigh Jenna sat up and crawled over to Gaara. Making herself comfortable behind him she put her hands on his shoulders and started a relaxing massage. And that is all that happened between them for their time in the bedroom. (Dissapointing to you, but decently enjoyable to me.)

"Hmm, I don't know why but I'm feeling kinda groggy." Jiraiya mumbled, then released a massive yawn that was passed on to Kurenai and Asuma. **(J: Agh, I actually just yawned after writing that! But hey, it's 11:25 at night almost, and I'm getting pretty tired. T: Then write, not bracket moment. J: "Yawn" Fine.)**

Ladt Tsunade took note of this, as well as the time. It was only a bit passed 2 o'clock, way too early for high class shinobi to be getting tired...Jiraiya was an exception however. He was lazy enouhg to pass out during any time of day. Glancing over the younger shinobi she didn't see any fatigue in Sasuke, Naruto or Lee. However Kankuro, Sakura, and Ino had a bit of droziness in their eyes, Gaara would decide her thought on whether this was normal or not.

Another wave of yawns spread through the group, from Sakura ll the way over to Lady Tsunade. Not a good sign. Suspicions high she grabbed up the last peice of pizza. Tearing off the toppings she found just what she'd been afraid of. A dark red pill that had been slowly dissolving in the pizza sauce. Her senses on high alert now Lady Tsunade did another scan over the room, this time she met the eyes of Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee, all staring at her intently. Making eye contact with the three boys, they all put on the slightest of smirks. Each one of them recognizable from someone else.

Opening her mouth to warn the others she found herself mute, the faux Sasuke must have put a silencing genjutsu on her when they made eye contact. Glaring at the boys two of them pulled out kunais with bombs attached, the Lee pretender had his arm around Takisha's shoulders in such a way that with the easiest movement he could break her neck. Gritting her teeth she turned away, a safe plan to try and stop the trap slowly forming in her mind.

A glance at the clock said that 10 minutes was up already, proud to do the honours Kenzie skipped to the bedroom and opened the door. Somehow Gaara had ended up resting his head on Jenna's lap. At the sound of the door Gaara mumbled some kind of curse at the time and rose off the bed, Jenna big proud smile on her face, followed right after him. Poking Jenna in the arm as she passed Kenzie asked," So what did you guys do?"

"What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom." In reality nothing happened, but since Kenzie didn't know that, Jenna used it to her advantage.

Glaring at her back Kenzie growled," That's not fair. Here I was being the nice friend and forced you to finally get together. And all I'd like to know is how my product is developing, but NOOO, part of my creation denies me!"

Stopping to turn and make a bland face at Kenzie, Jennamonotoniously said," You know you're wasting your dramatic skills on me. They should get put to use in drama class."

"Don't change the subject!" Kenzie pointed and yelled, earning some groans from some sleepy shinobi.

"Since you want to continue to put on a show about it, why don't you go next Kenzie. Have fun with whoever." A relaxed wave sent to Kenzie, and Jenna was off to get a drink of water with Gaara, who seemed a bit on the drowsy side himself.

Not really caring who she got Kenzie opened her paper and called out the contents," Number two and pants."

"Heehee, guess it's a special night for couples, eh love bug?" Kankuro lazily put an arm around her shoulders, the drug endused fatigue was very noticeable...To mostly everyone but Kenzie. She was just too annoyed with Jenna and Kankuro for giving her a pet name in front of all the others to take notice of the sleepiness.

Lady Tsunade all this while had been keeping careful watch on the boys. So far they'd stayed in their character and acted as expected of them. The Naruto imposter caught her watching him, in response he smiled and held up five fingers, the meaning to that was obvious. In five minutes something was going to happen, what she had no clue. But it must have something to do with them drugging the food.

On the bed in the bedroom Kankuro had Kenzie held down on his chest with his arms, Kankuro found it amusing to watch Kenzie struggle in his hold. He's kinda twisted in that way. Getting low on energy Kenzie gave up the attempt for freedom, laying still she mumbled into his chest." Are you happy now that I'm kinda tired?"

"Mmm, kinda. I'd be happier if you gave me a kiss like the one you gave on Christmas eve." Kankuro purred, his finger stroking Kenzie under the chin as if he were petting a cat.

Confusion on her face Kenzie plainly said," But I don't remember kissing you on Christmas, all I remember is waking up Christmas morning with a headache, a hickey on my neck and a really beautiful bracelet on my wrist."

Fighting back another yawn Kankuro rolled Kenzie to the side, stroking her head he suggested," Hmmm, maybe if we renact it from my memory you'll remember."

"Nice try, but why renact when we can create a different one just for now?" In front of people Kenzie could be very unaffectionate towards her boyfriend, but when they were alone Kenzie was more than eager to do a little fooling around.

Kenzie waited patiently for a minute to get Kankuro's reply, but when it didn't come Kenzie got a bit uneasy. Pushing herself upso she was sitting up she poked Kankuro in the nose, in response he let out a deep loud snore. Glaring darkly at him she grumbled," So much for 10 minutes of fun."

'BAM!' 'BAM!' 'BAM!' "Kenzie! Kenzie! Come out quick, something's happened to everyone!" Jenna urgent voice screamed through the door.

Figuring he'd be alright by himself Kenzie rushed to the door, Jenna was really pale, paler than her skin colour usually went. Grabbing her hand Jenna dragged Kenzie to the living room frantically babbling," All the senseis and the other kids just collapsed on the floor. Even Gaara! And the guy has insomnia! How the fuck does someone with insomnia pass out?! Takisha?! Takisha?! She was right here a second ago trying to wake them up!"

"I'm over here guys." Takisha growled, drawing Jenna and Kenzie's attention over to the front door where Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee stood around her with kunais out and ready.

Lee smiled brightly and said," You should see the looks on your faces right now, yeah. They're worth all the trouble we just went through to pull this off, yeah."

Kenzie clued in just a second before poofs of smoke revealed who really stood around Takisha. Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. Takisha glared at Deidara and demanded," Where the hell is Lee?! And what did you do to everyone?!"

"We put them to sleep by slipping sedatives in the food and drink. It didn't effect you three because you don't have chakra. As for Rock lee and Might Gai they are safely bound and gagged in the laundry room." Sasori explained emotionlessly, the puppet man was already getting impatient having to tell the targets this information.

"Okay, that explains HOW. But why? You guys usually prefer to wait until we're at school to pull stunts like this." Kenzie was keeping her hysterics in check, but just barely.

Neither of the three standing by Takisha answered, instead a chilling voice from behind Jenna and Kenzie replied," It would have been taken care of at school if this wench didn't have her birthday on the weekend. Since you three couldn't come to me, I asked Leader if I could come to you." Hidan put a hand on Jenna and Kenzie's shoulder, causing them to go rigid on the spot.

"So you knocked everyone out, just so you could have the stupid hunt?" Takisha asked dully, she was clearly unamused.

"Ya, we did. You have a problem with that Birthday Girl?" Hidan pushed Jenna and Kenzie aside to get right up in Takisha's annoyed face.

No concern for her own life Takisha let loose," YES! I DO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS?! MY MOM'S GOING TO SLAUGHTER ME WHEN SHE GETS HOME!!" The more Takisha ranted and yelled, the more space the three Akatsuki members gave her. Being on Earth long enough taught them the dangers of women, even if they weren't trained for any kind of fighting.

Hidan's crazy smile grew bigger and bigger until it almost covered his whole face. Once Takisha was done her rant and she was out of breathe, Hidan slowly approached her, picked her up bu the shirt, opened the door and threw her into a snow bank. Shaking his fist Hidan yelled," You have five minutes to run, if you don't move by then then I'll hunt down your mom and sacrifice her old fat butt! You two get your asses moving too, the same thing applies to your family as well." Not needing a second motivational speech Kenzie and Jenna bolted out the door, not even bothering to remember to grab theirs, or Takisha's coat.

The girls gone in the darkness Deidara asked Hidan," Can we help at all, yeah?"

"No! Go back to Leader and the others. This hunt is mine." Hidan swiped a gummi worm from the container on the table, biting off it's head he thought joyously,' Maybe this hunt will be one that can make me do some work.' **(J: I'm putting the hunt in it's own chapter since this one is good and long already. Plus the hunt will be really long too.) **


	32. Hidan Always Gets His Hunt

**J: Sorry for the long wait, would have updated sooner had I not gone to SummerFolk in Owen Sound this weekend. But anyways this chapter might not be the best due to many moments of writer's block.**

**K: Who's disclaiming?**

**J: Takisha can:P**

**T: Why me?**

**J: Cause no one else wanted to lol.**

**T: Uh...okay. Jenna does not own any of the characters named, and we own ourselves.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty One - Hidan Always Gets His Hunt

**(J: In case you were unaware, this Hidan Hunt will be taking place in a much bigger area. The whole town of Port Lambton to be exact. K: Oh, joy. More room to run. T: But no where to stay warm! "Cries frozen tears.")**

Catching up to Takisha, Jenna wheezed," What should we do? Stay together? Or spread out?"

"I vote for spreading out, we might tire Hidan out that way." Kenzie wasn't having trouble with running while talking, she use to be on the school track team after all.

Takisha wasn't a bad runner either, so she managed to reply," I'm with Kenzie on this one. Hidan needs as much trouble as possible. I'll show him what he gets for ruining MY birthday party. Not only will my mom have a fit, but Jiraiya will NEVER leave me alone!" That last bit was a little too much information needed to be said.

Giving her suspicious glares Kenzie said," I don't know what's going on between you and the Pervy Sage, but we'll find out later."

"I dibs the school playground!" Jenna called, dashing off for the only school in town. She chose that place because it was the closest hidest place that could provide shelter.

Takisha opened her mouth to call dibs on the next best place, but Kenzie was racing forward yelling over her shoulder," I call dibs on the park!" 'It's my birthday! Why do I get stuck with the worst hiding place?!' Takisha silently cried in her head. The last reasonable place this time of year would be the forest not too far away from the park that Kenzie was going to hide in.

Hidan's mental clock buzzed, the head start time was over and hunting time had started. The record he had to beat was almost an hour. If he caught the girls before that time in an area this massive, then he'd having gloating rights against Kakuzu for months to come. Scythe ready at hand Hidan glanced back at the sleeping shinobi, for a split second he thought the Hokage and Kazekage twitched, 'Must have been my imagination. Those sedatives could take out even Kakuzu.' Closing the door behind him Hidan breathed in the fresh invigorating air, it was a perfect night to hunt. "Now, where to start? Hmm, let's see, the lay out of the town suggests four hiding places. The park to my left, the park by the woods, the woods themselves and the school. The school is closest, so the weakest would hide there. Meaning that's where I'll find Spots. A good starting place in my opinion. Ready or not, here I come girls!" Laughing like the mad man he was Hidan ran off in the direction of the park.

Behind the door Hidan had just closed Lady Tsunade forced herself to stand up, it was anything but easy she was so tired. Supporting herself by leaning against the wall Tsunade looked over at Gaara, he was sitting up with his head in his hands. Sluggishly moving towards him she asked," How did you know they put sedatives in the food?"

"I didn't. I consumed them just like everyone else." Gaara grumbled through his hands.

Confused Lady Tsunade asked," If you didn't know about them, then how did you counter the effects?"

"I have insomnia, the sedatives gave me a headache strong enough to block out all my senses. My head is still pounding." Gaara's head literally throbbed in agony to each sound he heard.

Lady Tsunade finished walking over to Gaara, crouching down she put a hand on Gaara's forehead. Concentrating chakra into her hand it sent a feeling of ease to Gaara's mind, "That should tide you over until the sedatives ware out. Now I need you to help me make a counter potion, from the amount everyone consumed they'll be out until tomorrow."

Gaara's mouth scrunched up into a stubborn little line, Lady Tsunade knew what was going on in his mind. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder she said," There's no point in trying to help Jenna or the other girls. Hidan and all the Akatsuki members are under order not to harm them. They'll be a little bruised and battered, but nothing more serious beyonf that. Come on, I need a few ingredients to wake them all up, or actually. I should say alot since most of the boys pigged out, so they'll need more than the others." Gaara sighed in resign, it was going to bother him not to go help Jenna, but he knew Lady Tsunade told the truth.

**- At the Elementary School -**

"Phew! That was more running than I'm use to. Hopefully I'll get to catch my breathe before Hidan finds me." Jenna spoke outloud to herself, her back pressed against one of the plastic yellow walls on the preschool playground.

She currently sat in the top of a tower like structure, it's small walls and plastic pyramid roof protected her from most of the cold breeze that currently blew.

The tiniest sound of shifting stones put Jenna on high alert, peeking through a circular hole in the wall Jenna could make out a small bushy tailed squirrel. Groaning at her own foolishness she mumbled," Stupid squirrels. Why don't they go to sleep like all the other day time dwelling animals?"

"Ooooh Spooots! Where are you?! I know you're hiding out here!" Hidan sang out, deliberately making it sound like he was calling a dog that broke off it's leash.

Sucking in her breathe Jenna flattened herself against the wall, hoping a manuever such as that would work a fool's hope. Hidan stood right at the gate opening, eyes scanning, and searching. Target two was close, very close, he could smell her teenage fear...It smelt like cotton candy. Laughing outloud to himseld Hidan called out," You're not very smart, are you Spots?! You should have known I'd be hunting you three today regardless of anything. Yet you made it all the easier to catch you by wearing food flavoured perfume." An audible 'smack' from a hand slapping a forehead could be heard.

Jenna couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. She'd put the cotton candy perfume on in order to see how Gaara would react to the smell, but all that happened was Gaara got a craving for cotton candy, and Hidan can find her all the easier. And from how loud Hidan was laughing he was very close to getting her. Twiddling her thumbs crazy fast, Jenna glanced out the circular hole again Jenna couldn't see Hidan anywhere. Shifting over quietly Jenna peeked through the rectangular hole, again nothing. A tad unsettled by this she moved over to the triangular hole, only to jump back screaming. Hidan laughed harder than ever. While Jenna had been checking the other holes Hidan snuck up to the last one to peek through it at her, so naturally all she saw when she looked through it was a big amethyst coloured pupil. Straightning himself up Hidan chuckled," I need to remember that one for the next hunt. Ha! She's actually trying to get away. Man is this ever the best hunt I've had in a long time."

Jenna managed to get her heart and breathing under control in time to run for it before Hidan stopped laughing, sadly she got as far as the older students Peace Garden before the whip at the end of Hidan's scythe snagged her ankle. Thus leading her to do a face plant into a recently shovelled pile of snow. Jenna groaned and let herself get dragged out of the snow," Can I at least walk on my own, I'm getting snow up the back of my shirt."

"Too bad. You're captured prey, and captured prey doesn't walk. So suck it up and be quiet." Hidan said over his shoulder, he was in a really good mood. Which meant more pain for Jenna and the others after he caught them.

Digging in her pocket Jenna took out her cell phone and texted the other two about her status change. Didn't surprise her that both Kenzie and Takisha sent laughing replies. Sighing Jenna asked," Where are you going to tie me up? There's no chairs or classrooms."

Hidan looked back over his shoulder with a big creepy smirk, Jenna gulped while goosebumps crawled over her wet and frozen skin. Chuckling Hidan replied," The Akatsuki have possesion of an abandoned house in the vacinity. It has a nice dank dark basement just perfect to hold you three, oh and some of the others might play with you." Jenna's face was then frozen in the (D8) expression all the way to the house which Hidan had talked about. If possible it grew a bit bigger when she was shackled to the wall.

**- In MacDonald Park -**

"Since Jenna just got caught, he'll probably come after me next. Time to relocate!" Kenzie randomly yelled jumping off the head of the giant red plastic dinosaur attached to the new children's playground.

Keeping her steps quick but quiet Kenzie made a dash for the toddler equipment across the baseball field. Bad thing with baseball fields is that they're entirely open, which explains how Hidan knew where to throw his shuriken in a neat little circle all around her. Stopping on one foot Kenzie held perfectly still, looking closely at the shuriken Kenzie found that there were bombs attached to them. Since she couldn't read the words written on them she had no idea whether she'd be blown sky high by any movement she made. Chuckling from behind her told her that Hidan was only a few steps away," By the look on your face, I take it you think those are bombs. Don't worry, I'm not going to take you out that easily. If I'm going to kill you, it'll be long and painful, trust me. Those are just barrier scrolls, you can move but not outside of the shuriken."

Kenzie let out the tiniest of sighs, relaxing her ballerina pose she spun on Hidan and yelled," Start writing those things in english! You could have killed me with a heart attack!"

"Psht, you'd just come back to life out of stubborness." Hidan mumbled, taking out a long length of rope which was already tied into a lasoo.

Squinting her eyes Kenzie growled," Don't you dare do what I think you're doing."

Hidan, being the asshole he was, put on a 'I'm not listening' smug smirk and and heaved the lasoo into the air. Swinging it around above his head he couldn't resist whooping," YEEEHAAA!" Whipping it forward the rope landed snugly around Kenzie's waist. Pulling it tight, he clutched the rope in his mouth so he could make the hand signs to break the barrier. Yanking hard on the rope he sent Kenzie flying towards him.

Catching her in a snug huggish hold, smiling to show his teeth Hidan sneered,"Out of the three of you, I had expected you to do better missy. Guess I expected too much. Oh well, at least your freckled friend won't be so lonely in the house dungeon."

"Dungeon? What dungeon? What?!" Kenzie didn't like the idea of a dungeon, even if it was a house dungeon. A few minutes after getting captured Kenzie found herself shackled beside Jenna, who already looked worse for wear. And she'd only been down there for a total of 12 minutes!

When Hidan left to go find Takisha Kenzie turned over to Jenna and asked," What the hell happened to you?"

Gesturing her head towards the darkness across from them Jenna replied in a growl," THEM is what happened to me." Looking where Jenna was glaring Kenzie found herself staring at Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori.

Eyes bulging Kenzie stuttered," W-what the hell? What the hell are you guys going to do?!" Kenzie found out soon enough, **(J: But I'm going to be a mean author and let your imagination work it out. T: That is cruel. K: Especially since I want to know w hat the hell is happening to me! J: You'll see what happened to you once Takisha gets caught. K:RAWR)**

**- In the woods -**

"Wow, that didn't take long." Takisha remarked shortly after getting the text from Kenzie that she'd been caught by Hidan. Takisha currently sat on a recently fallen tree she'd brushed the snow off of. The really nice thing about the winter time was that you could sit in the woods in the pitch black of night, and not be eaten alive by multiple species of insects. At the same time there weren't any insects, or animals for that matter, to fill the eerie silence of the woods.

Sighing Takisha picked up a stick and doodled little hearts in the snow, Hidan hunts never seemed this boring at school. 'They never felt this creepy either.' Takisha noted when the wind blew, sending chunks of snow off tree branches down upon the frozen ground around her. A sharp twig snap from in front of her made Takisha's heart skip a beat. Getting on to her feet Takisha manuvered slowly backwards around the fallen tree. Eyes open and searching in front, she forgot to put her ears to listening behind her. She didn't hear the faint sound of feet softly indenting the snow as they approached. Takisha's skin had become so numb from the cold she never felt the small exhale of breathe on the back of her neck.

Hidan stood with his arms crossed, waiting patiently for the Birthday Girl to take some notice of him. Possibly twenty seconds in the manner of Takisha staying alert for the danger that stood very annoyed behind her. At twenty seconds Hidan gave up on being patient and wrapped the rope around her, causing Takisha to let out a high pitched scream. Groaning in pain of his throbbing ears Hidan bitched," Geez, could you be any more ignorant of your surroundings? Or could your voice be any more defeaning?! My fucking ears almost started bleeding for fuck's sake!" Takisha would have retorted back had she not been trying to remember how to breathe.

Getting her bodily functions back in order Takisha yelled back," God, did you have to scare the living fucking shit out of me?! And YES! I CAN BE LOUDER! ARE YOUR FUCKING EARS BLEEDING YET?!" Takisha was still pissed about the Akatsuki killing her birthday party.

Had Hidan been in a crappy mood he would have butchered Takisha on the spot, regardless of Leader's orders. Since he was in a good mood he settled with hitting her on the head and yelling back," YES! THEY ARE FUCKING BLEEDING NOW, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"OWW! YOU'RE THE FUCKING BITCH, YOU BASTARD! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD THE PHRASE 'NEVER HIT A GIRL'?! FUCK THAT HURT!!" The hit she'd gotten on the head only pissed Takisha off more.

In fact, it pissed her off just enough to tap into the curse mark. Regardless of the seal placed around it, the curse mark steadily covered half of her body. Hidan took note of this and laughed," Finally! Maybe you'll be able to put up a better fight then those other two."

"Screw you asshole!" Takisha lunged forward with a strong upper cut aimed for Hidan's solar plexus. Smug smile on his face he dodged it easily, rapped Takisha across her back using the staff part of the scythe and waited for her next move. Eyes intent on her target Takisha crouched down to scoop up a handful of snow, (what Hidan didn't know was that she'd gotten hold of a fallen icicle into the snowball at the same time Hidan hit her on the back) slipping the icicle into the snowball she formed her smiled darkly at Hidan.

Hidan could tell she was up to something with that snowball, the smile on her face was too confident. Getting into the ready stance he motioned with his hand to bring it on, Takisha obliged and hucked the lethal snowball with precise targeting. Hidan waited for just the right moment, then in one fell swoop he busted the snowball midair, sending icy fragments flying straight for his face. Shifting to the left a fragment headed for his head missed and hit his ear instead. The blow only stung a smidge, but pain wasn't what Takisha had been aiming for. She'd really only wanted to cause a distraction that could allow her a chance to make a run for it.

A ten second head start on the getaway Takisha laughed at her angry brilliance, though the curse mark was starting to take it's toll since it retreated back to it's original position. She wasn't running as fast as she knew she could, and her breathe was already catching in her throat. Slipping around a big maple tree trunk Takisha leaned bacl against it to rest. Keeping her breathing to a shallow level she heard Hidan stomping through the snow not too far away, and he was NOT happy. "Stupid bitch. I caught her fair and fucking square,...though I never did set any rules.Whatever, when I find her ass she's getting a face full of snow!"

'Oh, that's just fucking great. A face wash will really be the hightlight of my birthday.' Takisha muttered darkly in her head, she was hoping for a capture and drag, but of course Hidan had to kill that hope of peace. Breathe caught Takisha made to move on, her destination was her house. 'Snap!' 'Twang!' Next thing she knew she was upside down, hanging off a tree branch by her ankle. "HAH! HAHAHA! I knew it! I knew you'd try to head for home!" Hidan chortled stepping out from behind another tree, the clone he'd made to distract Takisha poofed into smoke that blew away in the wind. **(J: If you're confused then I'll explain. The Hidan that had gotten into a fight with Takisha was just a clone, the read Hidan had sent hime out to distract Takisha so that he could set traps all over the forest, making her capture iminent. T: Okay, I get it. K: I kinda get it. J: Do I need to draw pictures? K: NO, I get it. Just took a moment to sink in. J: You sure? I do need to work on my stick people. K: NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! J,T: "Snickers.")**

"Now then, shall I just cut the rope and let you fall on your fucking head? Or, shall I let you pass out from the blood rushing to your head then drag you through the snow?" Hidan asked himself outloud, pacing back and forth wearing a smug smirk.

Takisha rolled her eyes, keeping up the snotty attitude she pointed out," You do know that you'd have to wait for nearly an hour if not longer for me to pass out." That got Hidan to stop.

Pulling out a kunai he agreed," You're right, and like hell do I have the patience for that long of a fucking wait." With a quick swipe of his hand he severed the rope, causing Takisha to indeed land on her head in the snow. Thank Saint Jimmy it was a soft and deep patch of snow she landed in.

Grabbing hold of the piece of rope still tied to her ankle Hidan lugged her cold unhappy body back to the house.

**- In the Basement -**

"Ahahahahahhaha! Stop it! Pleeeaaasse! HAHAHAHA!" Takisha was taken aback when she saw what kind of torture was befalling her friends.

Both Jenna and Kenzie were shackled to the wall, their shirts were being held up by Itachi and Kisame so Deidara could lick their stomachs with his hand tongues. (It was this or Sasori makes them do embarrassing things.)

Rolling his eyes Hidan dragged Takisha to the last open set of shackles,while he strapped her in he asked the others," Was that really the only thing you could think of as torture? Seriously?"

Deidara made a face at him to say, ' You try thinking of torture methods without actually hurting them.' Hidan got the message and smiled, making the others look at him curiously. Motioning with his finger for them to follow him he drew them away from the girls. The girls in turn gulped nervously, any idea Hidan has for torture would be a lethal one. A moment later the Akatsuki members disappeared, all except Hidan. Hidan smiled coyley at his captives and purred," Just wait until they come back, you'll really enjoy this new torture."

"I got it,yeah!" Deidara cheered holding up the glass case with Takisha's autographed guitar, Itachi appeared a second after Deidara holding the stuffed frog Krommy, and Sasori showed up with Kenzie's CD case that contained all her favorite CDs.

The captives knew what was coming, and they were helpless to stop it. Hidan saw the mortified expressions on their faces and said chipperly," From the looks on your faces you already know what your torture will be. You boys have fun, I'm going upstairs to relax and enjoy the sounds of torment." Hands on the back of his head Hidan toddled upstairs, no guilty conscious at all about what was about to happen.

Itachi started off the merciless torture by stabbing Krommy in the stomach with a kunai, Sasori followed up by removing two CDs from the case and snapping them in half. Deidara was just a lazy asshole and dropped the glass case onto the floor. Looking at the shackled girls they found that Jenna was going to cry, Kenzie's face was frozen in shock, and Takisha was straining to break out of the shackles.

Exchanging glances the men silently agreed that this was much more thrilling than tickling. And so it continued, from smashing to ripping and even crunching. Because of these actions the girls responded just extremely, they screamed for mercy, swore every curse word five times, and nearly broke their wrists to get out of the shackles ("cough" Takisha "cough")

Hidan sighed in content hearing all this in the room above. He loved the sound of birthday brutality in the winter evening. Konan poofed into the room, seeing how unnaturally Hidan was relaxed she asked," Mind telling me why you're practically sleeping when you're suppose to be working?"

" I am working. I'm working on new ideas to make the targets lives a living hell. They're already enjoying my latest piece of work if you didn't hear." Hidan gestured to the basement door where a fresh wave of complains could be heard.

Konan scrunched up her mouth, whatever they were doing to the girls sounded intensly unfair...and brutal. Leaving Hidan she headed down the stairs, turning the corner she raised her eyebrows. Itachi was shredding a stuffed frog, Sasori was making fragments of many broken CDs dance beneath Kenzie, and Deidara...was pretending to be a rock star that was smashing a guitar in the heat of the moment. Glancing over at the girls it was startling to see how much they were reacting to this, feeling bad for them she stepped forward saying," Geez, you guys sure know how to be immature. Itachi, you're playing with a stuffed frog, and you're how old? Sasori, that's just a waste of chakra. And Deidara, there's just no excuse for you."

Those were the right things to say, Deidara threw down the busted guitar and yelled," Shut up Konan! It was Hidan's idea, yeah! Besides, these are just scroll copies, yeah!" 'Poof!' Went the busted guitar, revealing to indeed be nothing but a ripped and torn scroll.

Itachi and Sasori glared over at Deidara, the dumb blonde had killed the whole illusion. The stuffed frog and CD fragments dispersed and reformed into scrolls. Jenna, Takisha and Kenzie came out of their tortured emotions, put their minds back in order, and screamed," YOU LOSER SON OF A BITCHES!"

Smacking Deidara upside the head, Itachi and Sasori left to go back upstairs. Pissed that Konan had tricked him Deidara took out a kunai and pursued Konan, more than willing to get in trouble for killing her. Konan giggled like a rebellious school girl that just got caught red handed with something, breaking away from Deidara she called over her shoulder," I'll be back in a minute!" She then dashed up the stairs, Deidara right behind her.

"Do...Do you think Konan just did that to amuse herself, or to actually save us from anymore torture?" Takisha asked, unale to decide how to respond to this situation. It'd be nice to know that there's a friend among the enemies.

Kenzie did the best shrug she could without hurting herself, staring at the scroll fragments that had been tormenting her a second ago she replied," Either way she helped us out, and I should behave more in class for repayment. I need to hide my CD case when I get home."

"IF we get home. Who knows how long it'll be until someone remembers to let us go. I hope Gaara doesn't wake up and go into a rampage." Jenna mumbled outloud sorta to herself. Takisha and Kenzie had to agree, the Akatsuki would probably forget about them down in the basement and come back to find them dead.

"HI! Tobi's a good boy! Why is Jenna-chan, Kenzie-chan, and Takisha-chan shackled to the wal?" Tobi popped up out of nowhere (literally) and tilted his head seeing the girls.

Kenzie got an idea, "We're playing 'Wait for Tobi to Save Us.' And we need you to let us down so we can win the game. Come on Tobi, it'll be really fun. And...Takisha will give you a bag full of brownies for helping us."

Tobi clapped his hands happily, this sounded like his kind of game. Running up to the girls Tobi got to work unclasping their wrists, when they were all down Tobi asked," Since Tobi was a good boy and helped you win the game, can Tobi get his brownies now?"

"I need to get them from home first Tobi. Hey, can Tobi be a really good boy and teleport us back to my house? I'll give you a whole batch of brownies if you do." Takisha wasn't really in the mood to walk back home in the snow, she guessed that Kenzie and Jenna weren't up to it either.

Tobi nodded, grabbed them in a bear hug and teleported to Takisha's front door. Kenzie and Jenna gave Tobi a big hug then rushed inside. Takisha had already run inside to get the batch of brownies, she didn't notice that half the people who'd been knocked out were recovering in the living room. Going back out to Tobi she handed him the seran-wrapped plate of brownies, holding the brownies above his head like a trophy Tobi whooped," YAY! Tobi's a good boy! Tobi's got brownies! YAAY! Thank you Takisha-chan. Tobi's going to go show Deidara-sempai the brownies Tobi gets to eat all by himself! Bye!" In a blink he was gone.

Takisha sighed in relief and went back inside, only to be bombarded by Lee and Gai with bone breaking hugs. Apparently the two of them had been slipped normal sleeping drugs then tied up and put in a closet. Looking around Takisha saw that most of the guests had recovered and were trying to figure out what had happened. Jenna was hugging Gaara and telling him what was done to them in the past hour and a half. Kenzie was helping a sore Naruto drag Kankuro out of the bedroom over to Tsunade. Temari came over to Takisha saying," Those stupid Akatsuki are going to pay for this one, from what I hear everyone's going to try and kill them on Monday."

"Uh, could you try and convince them to lay off Tobi, the one that wears an orange mask. He helped us get away from the Akatsuki." Takisha explained, Temari's eyebrows had risen at the request, but she'd still do it.

"Awww! They stole all your brownies Takisha!" Naruto whined when he couldn't find the chocolate squares he'd been drooling over right before someone had hit him over the head and thrown him in the laundry room with Sasuke.

Takisha pat Naruto on the shoulder saying," Don't worry, I still have the cake. I stashed it in the back of the fridge." Every smart cook knew to prepare back up desserts for a party.

So the party ended with everyone complaining and eating Takisha's home made vanilla-chocolate birthday cake.

**(T: The birthday party was fine up until the Akatsuki trashed it. K: I thought it was interesting...Except for the whole basement shackling thing...And seeing fake copies of my CDs getting killed right in front of me. J: Well I'm happy how this chapter turned out, for a good portion of it I had writer's block ahha.)**


	33. Valentine's Day

**J: Well this only took, oh, forever! I'm sorry for the long delay. I've just been swamped with this and that, as well as the fact that I had no motivation to do much typing ahha.**

**T: Okay, they get it. You were a lazy ass that did little bits at a time. Now get on with it!**

**K: Who's disclaiming?**

**J:Uh...I dunno, you tell me.**

**T: -.-' not again.**

**K: Fine, I'll randomly grab someone. -Reaches into some unknown void and pulls out Itachi and Hidan-**

**J: 0.e...You were only suppose to pull ONE of them out!!**

**K: I did, Hidan is for disclaiming, and Itachi is for punishment.**

**T: Ooh, nice idea. Hear that Mr. Weasel, you have full rein of what to do to Jenna D**

**H:Well that's fucking bullcrap. He gets to fuck the freckled wench, and I'm stuck disclaiming.**

**K: Would it make you feel better to try and sacrifice Takisha after?**

**T: Hey!!**

**H: Ya, it would! "Evil smile to Takisha"**

**J: D8 "Runs for it with Takisha"**

**It:..."Walking after them in pursuit"**

**H: Jenna does not fucking own any Naruto characters named, and the other people mentioned owned themselves. Though Jenna's going to belong to Itachi in a fucking moment, and I have a wench to sacrifice! Mwahahahaha!**

**K: Enjoy! :) "Screaming heard in the distance."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty Two - Valentine's Day

**(J: Keeping up with the holidays it is time for the national day of loove! K: 0.e, Kankuro's going to smother me to no ends, I know it. T: YAY! I love this time of year, especially when I have a boyfriend to spend it with him. J: "Snickering" K,T: What? J: Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it. T: You have something terrible planned don't you? J: Well, maybe. K: Don't bother asking, we'll find out in a moment I'm sure. J: Teehee.)**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Jenna grumbled angrily, joining the group already assembled at the bus stop. Going straight to Gaara she fell against him with her head on his chest. Not knowing what to do he simply pat her on the back.

Takisha went over and poked Jenna in the back asked," Why are you so late? You could have missed the bus, and missing the bus on V-day is not a good thing."

Keeping her head on Gaara Jenna mumbled," I was an idiot and forgot to do my laundry. So it took me forever to find something to wear on my ass." No on had pai any attention to what Jenna was wearing, looking now Takisha, Kenzie, and Temari smiled. Gaara blushed, but Kankuro couldn't care less. The only thing Jenna could find to wear was a skirt, the skirt Takisha and Kenzie had forced her to wear for the Christmas party actually.

"At least you're not alone with that. Kenzie and I are wearing a skirt too." Takisha said, trying to make Jenna feel better, only to fail. Jenna let out a little grunt, then returned to enjoying the warmth from Gaara's chest.

'HONK!' 'HONK!' Came the familiar sound of the Akatsuki Bus. Looking down the street the bus stop gang watched the bus accelerate, then make a loud and aggrivating stop in front of them. When the doors opened the first thing Kakuzu yelled at them was," Get the fuck on the bus!"

Getting on the bus as told to Kenzie whispered to Temari before sitting down," Wonder what's got him in a pissy mood. He's already had his man monthly."

Kankuro smiled and suggested," He's probably all mad 'cause he's not getting any loving tonight after the Valentine's dance."

Kenzie snickered with Kankuro at his joke until a certain bit of information sunk in," Dance? What dance?" Kankuro stared at Kenzie as if he actually couldn't believe she'd asked that.

Temari popped her head down between Kenzie and Kankuro to reply," Lady Tsunade decided a V-day dance would make things a little less tense at the school for a while. You know, after the basement fight with Orochimaru, Takisha's birthday getting trashed." At the mention of a ruined birthday party Takisha allowed herself to let out a little sniffle.

At the mention of the dance Jenna turned to Gaara and asked," Are you going to the dance Gaara?"

Gaara kept his gaze out the window (to avoid Jenna's hopeful eyes) and mumbled," No, I don't dance."

"Like hell you're not going Gaara! If I recall Lady Tsunade demanded your presence there!" Temari yelled, having overheard this and jumped out of her seat.

Kakuzu slammed on the brakes, sending Temari flying to the floor, glaring into the mirror he yelled," Don't stand up when I'm driving dammit! Now sit you ass down or I won't move an inch!"

Temari stuck her tongue out, but took her seat regardless. Once the bus got into motion Jenna sighed," It's okay, he shouldn't have to go is he doesn't want to. Just tell Lady Tsunade that Shukaku got out or something."

Gaara heard the depression on Jenna's voice when she'd said that, glancing over he SAW the depression. Feeling a tad guilty Gaara changed his mind," It would be disrespectful to Lady Tsunade to not go and even more insulting to lie to her." Temari relaxed with a smile, Jenna also smiled and restrained herself from giving Gaara a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek.

Pulling up in front of the school Kakuzu yelled," Get the hell off my bus, and if even ONE! I repeat ONE, flower comes on the bus after school I will destroy anything anyone received today." Kankuro was more than likely correct on why Kakuzu was being an uber bitch.

Getting off the bus last Kankuro bravely called over his shoulder," Don't worry, I'm sure one day some messed up girl will love you." Kankuro had to make a run for it in order to escape Kakuzu's lashing tentacles. Landing next to Kenzie he wasn't surprised she glared at him for a brief moment then roll her eyes and continue on to the door.

Sitting on the roof of the school was Sasori, a very bored Sasori, and a bored Sasori meant trouble for whoever meant trouble for whoever he wanted to torment. Which would be the first group of people his sights fell upon. And who else but the targets came into his sights. A smile curving the corner of his mouth Sasori cast out his chakra string like a fish net. The fish he intended to catch were walking straight for it.

Takisha was walking backwards to talk to the others," I can't wait to see Lee, knowing him he's going to be glued to me the second he sees me. And that's how a real boyfriend should act, though Gaara is an excellent model of a boyfriend as well. Protective, kinda, and always willing to listen."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were silently calling Kankuro a bad boyfriend. Unless you haven't noticed he provides a few things yours don't." Kenzie may not appreciate Kankuro's constant displays of affection in front of people, but she wouldn't tolerate someone dissing him.

Jenna raised an eyebrow and asked," What? Constant horniness?" As aimed for Kenzie glared and Takisha burst out laughing.

Jabbing Jenna in the arm she growled," No. He's willing to make a fool of himself, and he has no intention of keeping anything from me." Kenzie had a point there, Kankuro would tell Kenzie anything without being asked, Gaara and Lee needed some encouragement before opening up.

Takisha spun back around, reaching forward to grab the door she got her hand caught in the invisible chakra strings. Confused she tried to move her hand, to no prevail. Looking back over her shoulder she desperately squeaked," Help!"

Perplexed Kenzie boldly walked around Takisha and put her hand right into the net. Holding perfectly still Kenzie said," I believe this is Sasori's doing. Check Jenna." Nodding Jenna backtracked while keeping her eyes trained on the roof. Sure enough there sat Sasori, relaxed and focused on keeping his two little fishies in the chakra net.

"Yup, it's him. Sucks to be you two." Jenna had no intention of joining her friends. Stepping around them, she made a move towards the door, only to walk right into the other chakra strings Sasori had laid down. Poor Jenna was now totally controlled by Sasori. Takisha and Kenzie found this highly amusing since they only had individual body parts caught.

"Time to give you my Valentine's day gift." Sasori snickered to himself. Getting to his feet he walked towards the ventalation duct he'd originally crawled out of.

Down below the girls started being pulled inside the school, it was very painful for Takisha and Kenzie since one part of their body was forcefully pulling the rest along, made Jenna feel a little better about her predicament.

Their uncontrolled bodies made a turn or two down the halls, since Takisha was in the lead she could see their final destination before the others," Um, can one of you try and kill me?"

"Why?" Jenna asked suspiciously, Takisha only asks for death when something REALLY bad was about to happen to her. A second later she got the answer. It was the men's change room, for the teachers!

Eyes wide Kenzie squeaked," You don't think Sasori would put us in there with nude men, would he?" The very idea was causing Kenzie's breakfeast to rise up in her throat, getting ready to make her vomit at the first unpleasent thing she saw.

Again they were answered instantly by Sasori making Takisha push open the door so the other two could enter. Instinctively all three girls closed their eyes in hopes that that would prevent any fatal mind scarring. "Hi Takisha-chan! Hi Kenzie-chan! Hi Jenna-chan! Tobi's a good boy! Why are you in the change room?"

Kenzie could feel more than just Tobi's eyes upon her, but she still replied through gritted teeth," We didn't have a choice. Sasori is controlling us."

"Danna, what do you think you're doing, yeah?" Deidara asked from beside Takisha, making her jump and squeak. She'd been right when she thought she felt someone's presence beside her.

Sasori stayed in the air vent while he replied," I told you not to call me that you idiot. And I got bored. So I thought that maybe the targets might enjoy a change of their morning routine before class today."

"Thanks, but we preffered the other routine!" Jenna yelled, it was always because one of the Akatsuki gets bored that one of them, or all three, ended up suffering. They're hundreds of other students in school, but the morons always picked on them.

"You don't have much say in the matter this time girl." Kisame grumbled, he wasn't much of a morning person until he had a few dozen coffees...or he jumped in the school swimming pool. Sasori forced the girls to sit down on one of the benches that stood against the walls. After he took full control of Takisha and Kenzie, making them groan in agitation.

Tobi took notice of what they were wearing, some of the evil Madara slipped into Tobi to say," Tobi's a good boy, Tobi thinks we should take their coats off since they'll get too warm. AND Tobi wants to give them pretty make overs!" (The make over idea was originally Tobi.)

Itachi (who'd been staying quiet simply to see if Jenna would ever guess he was there) agreed to the coat removal idea. As did Deidara and Kisame, while Tobi used his space-time ninjutsu to steal Konan's make up kit. Using ninja speed the guys took the girls' coats off, much to their already great discomfort.

Pushing Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame out of the way Tobi cheered," Time for make up! Um...Um...Who first?" Tobi was stuck, he wanted to make all three of them really pretty, but he didn't know who to start with.

Sighing Takisha volunteered," Just get it over with already Tobi, look I'll even sit very still so you don't make mistakes." Tobi clapped his hands and got straight to work.

Tobi did do a good job, he did it quickly too. Too quickly, " Takisha-chan, you need to open your eyes or Tobi can't do your eyeliner."

At this the three captives broke out into a cold sweat, trying not to portray her fear in her voice Takisha stammered," I-it's okay Tobi, I don't need any eyeliner. I already have my own eyeliner on."

"Aww, but Tobi wants to be a good make up artist boy and put eyeliner on you! Pleease!" Tobi whined, pleadingly tugging on Takisha's sleeve, the other three men present still had to question how on Earth this pathetic excuse of a man became an Akatsuki member.

"No, I'm sorry Tobi, but you can put eyeliner on Jenna and Kenzie since they don't have any on." Takisha knew that if Kenzie and Jenna could open their eyes they would to glare at her.

"Don't be like that, yeah. Just open your eyes and let him do it already. We don't want to listen to him complain about it for the rest of our lives, yeah." Deidara groaned. Coming up with his own idea he leaned forward and let his one hand lick the side of her face, eyes flying open she screeched in disgust.

A nice gush of blood exploded from her nose, in a very hoarse voice she said to Jenna and Kenzie," Don't open your eyes, NEVER open them. No matter what." Gulping down hard the two girls bit down on their bottom lips, if Takisha was saying that then they were seriously screwed over.

"Hmph, that's pretty rude to say. How do you know they wouldn't like what they see? Besides, knowing Sasori as little as I do, he won't let you go until all three of you have your eyes open, am I correct?" Kisame asked, looking up at the air vent cover where Sasori was watching from.

Smiling down at the shark man Sasori replied," That is correct. However you may leave if you wish, just do not be surprised to find stripped students here when you return."

Forgetting about the possibly nude men in front of them Kenzie, Takisha and Jenna glared up at the vent to yell," YOU WOULDN'T!!"

"I won't need to now." Sasori smirked, proud that his clever word trap worked.

Deidara grinned up at Sasori saying," Nice one Danna." Before Kenzie or Jenna could close their eyes he grabbed their heads and made them look at him. He almost exploded with laughter when their eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls.

Deidara was shirtless, in his boxers, and his hair was down. A definite nose bleeder. Itachi rolled his eyes and deliberately walked behind him to draw Jenna's attention. Unsurprisingly she couldn't keep her eyes off his own half naked, hair down appearance. Kisame felt that he shouldn't be left unapproved, with a casual push he put himself in Kenzie's sights. Causing both blood and drool to pour out of her. Kisame had no shirt, cut off black jeans and his hair was still dripping from the dip in the school pool he had earlier.

When Tobi moved away from Kenzie to Jenna he obscurred her view of Itachi. Inwardly sighing she asked Tobi quietly," Can Tobi be a good boy and take a really long time doing my make up?"

"Of course not! Konan-chan says that good make up artists work quick and accurately. Tobi's doing both. Okay?" Tobi smiled cutely behind his mask once Jenna mumbled," Fiine." Jenna wasn't going to get special treatment just because she's been mangekyoed a few times. **(J: Two times if I remember correctly.)**

Not even two minutes was spent on Jenna when Tobi announced," Tobi's a good boy. They're all done!" Backing off Kisame, Itachi and Deidara got right in the girl's faces for ultimate inspection.

Deidara had his face right in Takisha's," Hmmm, not bad yeah. Though the lipstick is a bit thick, yeah." Takisha would've loved to bite Deidara's nose off, just 'cause it was right in the perfect spot for biting.

Kisame more or less copied Deidara in putting his face in Kenzie's, but he kept a considerable distance for good measure. His eyes scanned the top of her brow down to her chin, giving a small approving and Kisame decided," This one's fine as she is, no more or less make up required." Kenzie would have blushed harder than she was if half the blood that went to her head didn't come out her nose.

Itachi, on the other hand, was sitting right beside Jenna, hand under her chin he was turning her head this way and that. Blushing madly with a mad expression she grit through her teeth," Stop touching meeee."

"Hn. No amount of make up could improve her looks. She is, and always will be a failure in the looks department." Itachi declared hottily, flicking her in the forehead.

"Awww, that's not nice Itachi-san, Jenna-chan is a very girl." Tobi took Itachi's place beside Jenna and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Tobi, all I heard come out of his mouth was, 'Blah blah blah I'm an egotistic gay man that shampoos my hair five million times blah blah blah." Jenna said snidely, giving Itachi a death glare that dared him to try and hurt her. Rolling his eyes Itachi proceeded to get dressed and ignored everything else.

Deidara was rolling on the floor dying of uncontrollable laughter, Kisame just continued to make Kenzie lose more blood through her nose by getting right in her face. Takisha sighed in irritation and yelled up to Sasori," We've lost blood and got made over, can we please go now?"

Sasori put some thought into it, nothing new had occurred since the burning and Sasori was starting to feel kinda bored. Retracting his chakra strings he sighed," You can go, but don't be surprised if you suddenly shove your pen up your nose."

Kisame seemed displeased that his favorite victim was leaving, Deidara couldn't care less, he was too busy laughing still. Itachi took full advantage of the moment Jenna stood up, going up to her he glared then gave her a hard slap across the face. Kenzie and Takisha gaped as Jenna stood in shock for a moment, then," Did you? You just...OW!" Nothing to say for himself Itachi walked out of the change room, very proud of what he just did.

"You're lucky, Itachi would have snapped your neck if you weren't under the 'No Touch' order." Kisame informed her, pulling on a white T-shirt then his Akatsuki cloak. Kisame was slightly perplexed however, for Itachi almost never acted out of anger. The girl probably hit a nerve or something. Another thing that was bothering him was the very weird bubbly feeling in his stomach, if it was gas it's a really weird kind of gas. Little did Kisame know that what he was feeling was the starting of love.

Takisha and Kenzie composed themselves before Jenna did, grabbing a hand each they towed her out of the change room and down the hall to their lockers. Halfway there Jenna came to her senses to say," I just realized something...We never got our coats back." Groaning Kenzie and Takisha left Jenna to walk herself onwards so that they could go back for their coats. **(J: I'm skipping now to Kenzie's designated class...Just 'cause I feel like it. T: Jenna, what have we told you about explaining your reasons? J: Not to unless it really calls for it. T: Yes. And did it really call for an explanation that no one cared about? J:No...Blah.)**

**- Kenzie's Chemistry Class-**

"Now I know it's Valentine's Day, but that doesn't mean you're all allowed to goof off and be love struck idiots with each other." Kurenai stated firmly, her eyes and words directed at the back table which Kenzie and Kankuro occupied.

Flushing a little Kenzie grumbled," Why does she always direct things towards us?"

"I haven't got the faintest clue." Kankuro lied innocently, he'd actually been hoping that Kurenai would let them off today. Though his hopes had only been 50 percent, he'd figured that 100 percent would only leave him miserable.

Kurenai knew what Valentine's day meant to young hormonal couples, hell she even had romantic plans with Asuma today, but she wasn't about to let her students think she was a holiday-easy teacher. No amount of harshness could put her on Anko's level of ruthlessness however, didn't mean she wouldn't try though. Glancing over at Kankuro she saw the longing look in his eyes, the fool must really have a thing for Kenzie - while Kenzie appeared to be free of the Valentine Day hormone spell, lucky her. Thinking it over Kurenai decided there was something she could to celebrate the day of love. Straightning her back Kurenai announced," Today I want you to try and produce either a vial of pink liquid, or pink smoke. If you fail to create either then you get tonight's homework. Succeed and you're homework free tonight." That got her students a little more enthusiastic about class.

Since it was V-day Kankuro was the kind gentleman and got everything they would need for their experimenting. Goggles, chemicals, powders, vials, and a wrapped box of chocolate he'd stashed it in his hoodie pocket before class. **(J: For safety reasons you can't bring food into a science class, but I'll make it an expection just this time.) **Placing the retrieved items on the table, Kankuro put the chocolates in Kenzie's lap and whispered," Happy Valentine's Day love." Kenzie raised an eyebrow and unwrapped the box. Inside was three Mars bars, two Oh Henrys and a small pack of pocky. Unable to resist Kenzie went straight to eating the pocky. **(J: Oh! Just remembered, before Kenzie and the others went to class they washed off the make up, they felt it might upset their boys if they knew what had happened in the change room. Sorry for the random info session.)**

Kankuro was pleased to see Kenzie enjoying his gift, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Especially after Kenzie offered him the last stick of pocky. As they chowed down, the couple did little experiments with the given ingredients. First they tried some black powder they didn't remember the name of, mixed with vinegar and iodine. Nothing happened. Then they tried some sugar, salt and a pinch of bleach. The mixture fizzed and sizzled, but nothing else. Coming back with the rewashed vial Kankuro mumbled," I'm starting to think this is impossible, no one's gotten it yet. And Kurenai's not even bothering to watch to see if we're doing it right."

"What if we add something that wasn't given to us?" Kenzie suggested, nibbling on a piece of Mars while assessing the reactants in front of them.

Sitting down Kankuro started off the new mixture, he put in a pinch of powdered chlorene, Kenzie added a handful of sulfur, Kankuro put a teaspoon of salt, then Kenzie poured both vinegar and iodine in together. Only at the same time she did, a small piece of chocolate fell into the mixture. For a second nothing happened, but a half second later it started to fizz and bubble. Slowly, very slowly it changed from white to pink. Blinking stupidly the couple chorused." Woooow."

The table to their left saw that they had been beaten in completeing the task, frowning they moaned," Dammit, how'd you figure it out?"

"Through the power of love, which is something you'll never understand." Kankuro replied stupidly, a 'smack' was heard right after from Kenzie clapping her hand on her face in disbelief. Before that day Kenzie had thought that only Jenna and Takisha could use that phrase at a very idiotic time.

A sharp poke in the ribs from the otherside made Kenzie look over at her friend Cloughie, pleading eyes blinking at her she asked," Pleease, tell what you did."

"I, uh, actually don't remember what we did. Sorry." Kenzie replied sheepishly, making Cloughie frown and pout at her.

All the commotion at the back of the class drew Kurnai's attention, looking over she was quite surprised to see Kenzie and Kankuro staring at a vial of pink liquid. Leaving her desk she approached the couple asking," And what, might I ask, did you do to make the pink liquid?"

Exchanging a glance with Kankuro he replied," Well, we put powdered chlorene, sulfur, salt, vinegar, iodine...and chocolate together." Something about the way Kurenai was staring at them made him feel that the truth would be the only way out of trouble.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow and asked," And just where did the chocolate come from?"

Timidly Kenzie pulled out the Mars bar she'd been nibling on. Kurenai rolled her eyes to sigh," Next time you want to add your own ingredient to an experiment ask me. But as promised you two are free from homework tonight. Keep working everyone, and no, you cannot ask Kenzie for chocolate. Come up with your own solution for the experiment." The class chorused a nice loud congloboration of moans and groans of protest. Kenzie and Kankuro celebrated with a high five and a pat on the head for Kankuro.

Waiting until Kurenai was back at her seat Kankuro whispered," How did you know chocolate would work?"

"I didn't, that was an accident. A very helpful accident." Kenzie whispered back, stashing the rest of her chocolate in case one of the other students in the class tried to steal it to achieve the pink substance.

Relaxing a little neither of them expected a surprise attack of a pink smoke bomb. Coughing out the nasty stuff that had penetrated their lungs Kurenai called out," Alright, who's the smart ass that made the pink smoke bomb?!" All the other students shook their heads or denied involvement.

Once the smoke cleared Kenzie found herself staring at a massive bouquet of red roses. Looking over at Kankuro accussingly she said," Did you have to put a show on to give me flowers?"

Kankuro grabbed the bouquet to inspect it, as his glaring suspicious eyes went over it he sourly grumbled," I didn't get you these flowers, just the chocolate. Whoever did give you these is going to eat them when I find him." The very thought of someone else digging on his girlfriend, on V-day, at that, made his blood boil. Whoever the bastard was, wasn't going to leave the school unharmed.

Kenzie swiped the flowers back from Kankuro saying," Nooo, I like these flowers. And I'll just pretend they're from you. So no touch." Kenzie didn't realize that she'd hurt Kankuro's feelings by accepting the mysterious flowers. But Kankuro didn't help by hiding the pain behind a grumpy face that portrayed annoyance.

"These flowers will not be going anywhere with either of you." Kurenai sniped the bouquet out of Kenzie's hands and held it as if it were a dangerous bomb set to explode at the slightest movement.

"What?!" Kenzie yelled, apalled that yet another person wouldn't let her keep the beauitful flowers.

"Since you don't know where these came from, AND they appeared during a smoke bomb we can only assume that they were sent by the Akatsuki. I'm going to take these to Lady Tsuande and Kakashi to scan them over for any traps. You should really be more aware of these things after what Orochimaru said." Kurenai gave a meaningful glare towards Kankuro as if to say, ' You're a shinobi, you should have known better.' Getting the message Kankuro sagged forward, if he were a puppy his ears would be flattened in shame.

Kenzie assumed the same position, but only because she was upset that she didn't get to keep the flowers. When Kurenai left she mumbled," Those flowers were pretty, I really wanted to keep them."

Feeling he's screwed up as a jealous boyfriend Kankuro put a hand on Kenzie's shoulder and offered kindly," If you'd like I'll buy you a small bouquet of flowers that won't take up as much space as that grand one." 'Though it's going to cost me a small fortune with the amount they're worth this day of the year.'

Eyes twinkling with renewed appreciation of her boyfriend Kenzie squeaked," Really? You'd do that for me?! Aww, thank you Kankie!" Grabbing him in a bone crushing hug Kenzie couldn't be happier for the boyfriend she'd been given. **(J: Thus ends Kenzie's romantic period of the day. T: Who's next? J: You if you'd like. T: Sure, it should be interesting with how Lee acts and all. J: Heehee.)**

**- BEFORE Drama Class -**

"Mmmm...I want Lee, not class, just Leee." Takisha whined to herself, ever since that morning with Deidara and the other half naked men she'd felt in deep need of a Lee-hug. Lee's hugs always made her feel happier, simply because she loved him so much.

Opening her locker she almost got to sigh in depression, but the hundreds of roses and boxes of chocolate made it stick in her throat. Picking up a box she found a little label that clarified that they were all from Lee. A sensation of relief swept through her, just these little tokens of affection made her feel better. Opening a box she popped the chocolate in her mouth, to her taste bud's delight it was milk chocolate, her things in hand she skipped off to drama.

Entering the room she gladly accepted the tackle glomp Lee gave her. Giggling she rested in his arms saying," Thank you for the gifts Lee, they're lovely."

"Those are just the beginning of my many surprises for you today Cherry Blossom." Lee cooed practically petting Takisha on the head, the students that were standing near them rolled their eyes and left the happy go-lucky couple to smolder in each other's eyes.** (T: The hell?! J: I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. K: NEVER, I repeat, NEVER use the word 'smolder' again! J: Ah ha ha, okay, please don't kill me.)**

Giving him a small poke in the stomach Takisha modestly declined," No, those gifts in the locker were good enough. If you keep spoiling me I'm going to go rotten. And you wouldn't want a rotten girlfriend would you?"

Lee laughed lightly at this remark," No amount of spoiling could make you rotten Cherry Blossom." That was the truth, Takisha was one of those girls that could be given many things but never start asking for more out of it.

Gai-sensei waited until Lee and Takisha finished talking before getting everyone's attention, "Listen up everyone, I have an important announcement. Starting today, whether you're in the play or not, you will be helping to make the scenary for 'Romeo and Juliet.' It'll be a group effort where one team will work on a back drop. And to make it interesting, whichever group creates the most realistic and artistic back drop will win a pizza party." The prize was the only thing that put energy in the students, before the thought just made them yawn or mumble annoyances.

Takisha raised her hand to ask," Who woll be in what groups?" She already knew that Gai-sensei wouldn't seperate Lee from her, he didn't have the heart to do such a thing.

Gai-sensei beamed, glad he'd been asked that question," An excellent question Takisha. You will be grouped by your roles in the play. Characters are group one, stage hands are group two, and anyone who's not in the play will be in group three. Any other questions?"

A younger grade girl raised her hand to ask," Um, is three groups going to be enough to make all the backgrounds for the play?" Takisha agreed three groups would not be enough to cover all the backdrops for the play.

Gai-sensei had planned ahead for this question, arms crossed he answered coolly," Don't worry your youthful little head about that. This isn't the only class I have working on this project. Anything else anyone's curious about?...No? Excellent. Then we can get started. Group one you shall be painting the back drop for scene six, group two you shall paint scene 11, and group three you can paint the last scene. Get to work my youthful pupils." Set free the class rushed to get in their groups with scripts to see what kind of back drop they needed to make a rough draft of.

Unsurprisingly group one and two were very small compared to group three. Though group one had the huge advantage of Lee, when it came time to paint he'd help get it done quick and effectively. As they got to work discussing the outlines of the scene Takisha never left Lee's side, Lee never complained of course, for he didn't know that Takisha was sticking to him for comfort and support.

However he did come to figure it out when class finished and Takisha refused to release his arm, looking concerned he asked," Is everything alright Cherry Blossom?"

"Yes, I just don't want you to leave me yet is all. I really missed you." Takisha mumbled back, perfectly aware of how unfine she must have appeared to be.

Lee smiled gently down at his love, grazing her face with the back his bandaged hand he asked," Would you like me to escort you to your next class Cherry Blossom?"

Smiling back up at him she replied gratefully," I'd like that, thank you." And so the most dedicated couple headed off to Takisha's next class, happily holding each other's hands. **(J: I managed to get through that without gagging. Yay me! T: I liked this class, it was really sweet and romantic at the end. K: I still think mine was funny. J: Am I a good fanfic author that know what her friends like? T,K: Nice try. J: Damn. Anyways mine is next, and it'll be quite the moment to remember. Teehee. K: For some reason I feel bad for Gaara suddenly. T: Me too.)**

**- Jenna's Chemistry Class -**

"Hey Gaara, do you know if your brother was going to give Kenzie chocolate for her gift?" Jenna asked, staring at a particular spot on their table that was smudged with chocolate.

Gaara thought about it for a moment and replied annoyed," Yes, the idiot wouldn't leave me alone until I went to the store with him to buy it. Though we had to go to multiple places to find the pocky, and they only had one little pack left." Jenna snickered, picturing poor Gaara being dragged around by Kankuro.

"Gaara, can you come here please?" Kurenai called across the boisterous class, as Kenzie's class had to do (later) the students were trying to produce something pink.

Cleaning up the mess he'd just made with the salt and sugar Gaara went over to Kurenai. Handing him a sealed envelope she instructed," This contains the shift schedule for the dance tonight. I need you to deliver it to Lady Tsunade, I wouldn't be surprised if the Akatsuki attempted to get a hold of it to figure out their own disaster schedule." Gaara nodded in understandment, though inside he really wished he didn't have to do it. He'd rather stay with Jenna.

Kurenai caught the depressed glance Gaara sent in Jenna's direction, she also saw the depression clearly on Jenna's face. Giving into her softer side Kurnai added on," Jenna is more than welcome to go with you if she wants." Gaara gave Kurenai a nod of silent graditude.

Going back to Jenna he told her," Kurenai-sensei says that you must come with me." That's not what Kurenai had said, but Gaara didn't want to take the chance of her saying no. Though she never would have in the first place.

Leaping out of her seat Jenna abandoned the chemistry project and glued herself to Gaara's side. Pumping her fist in the air she cheered," Let's go!" Gaara found it cute that Jenna was enthusiastic to do something considered boring to the other people.

Kurenai allowed a small smile as she watched Gaara and Jenna head out, in a whisper to herself she said," Those two make a good couple, I hope they last long."

In the hall Jenna had to refrain from skipping she was so happy, it was a rare treat for Kurenai to allow two students out at once. Gaara noticed how much Jenna was holding back and he was glad she was. If she let herself go then she wouldn't be walking beside him, his attention focused on his surroundings he enjoyed the silence.

Turning the corner that led to Lady Tsunade's office Gaara spotted the water fountain, being a desertman he instinctively felt thirsty. Very quietly he asked," Would you mind if I got a drink?"

"Sure, go ahead." Jenna replied, her attention slightly diverted to the odd sensation that someone she really didn't like was going to show up. (Takisha's premonitions rubbed off a little.)

Well, of course Jenna's bad-man senses didn't disapoint her, for Itachi just happened to stroll around the corner. Making eye contact they both froze, glared then looked away. Gaara stood up with his back turned to Itachi, but there was no doubt that he knew Itachi was there. Knowing what really seemed to get on Itachi's nerves, Jenna came up with an idea that would suit the occassion. Running in front of Gaara, Jenna smiled and chirped," Before I forget, I want to give you your Valentine's day gift." Not bothering to explain to the poor confused Gaara, Jenna leaned forward and planted a little kiss on his lips.

Burning bright red Gaara seemed to stagger on the spot, glancing past Gaara to Itachi, Jenna nearly ran away by herself. Itachi had seen clearly what Jenna did, for he now held a full hand of kunais. His target was Gaara's back. Thinking fast Jenna grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him off towards Granny Tsunade's office saying," We'd best hurry before Kurenai gets impatient." She managed to evade Itachi, but just barely.

Scurrying down the hall and into Lady Tsunade's office Jenna practically slammed the door behind her. Shizune looked up from her own desk with a raised eyebrow, Jenna laughed nervously and continued on to Lady Tsunade's desk. Lady Tsunade reacted the same way as Shizune had, glancing up from her paper work she said an eyebrow at Gaara's dazed bright red face. "Um, we came to deliver the shift schedule for tonight."

"Ah, I was wondering when I'd get that back." Lady Tsunade mumbled, waiting for one of the two to step forward with the envelope.

Jenna thought Gaara would have returned to his senses in the presence of the Lady Hokage, guess she was wrong since Gaara still swayed on the spot with a dazed look in his eyes. Nudging him lightly in the side Jenna hissed," Give Granny Tsunade the envelope Gaara." Nodding robotically he pulled the folded envelpe out of his pocket and placed it in Tsunade's extended hand.

Waving them away Tsunade closed the door behind them, heading back to class Jenna asked," What happened to you back there Gaara? You looked about ready to keelover for a nap."

"You'll have to forgive me...but um...Your gift to me was rather, unexpected...And somewhat startling." Gaara admitted, bringing the red back into his face.

Frowning a little Jenna fidgeted with her fingers and mumbled," Sorry about that. I couldn't think of anything else to get you since I didn't know if you liked chocolate or candy. So I thought that something simple, such as that, would be okay." Unintentionally Jenna had made herself sound disappointed, thus giving Gaara the idea that she thought he didn't like the kiss. Which was the exact opposite.

Moving himself closer to her he mumbled," It only had those effects since I have never received such a gift of that calibur before." Translation : That was his first kiss. (He was actually hoping to be the one to make the first move. But this worked him just fine.)

Arriving back in the classroom Kurenai asked sternly," What took you two so long? You didn't make a few stops along the way did you?!" That sentence was said in just the way it sounded, in Kurenai's mind it was their punishment for being tardy in their return.

Warm around the ears Gaara replied humbly," We didn't stop. We just didn't return very fast on the walk back." Kurenai seemed to accept his and waved them off, pleased that she'd brought a tidbit of humiliation upon them. For all the students that had heard her demanding question snickered as they walked past. **(J: And that's a wrap for this chapter. T: Wasn't very eventful, thought that bit with Itachi was quite amusing. K: I agree, would have been better if he actually attacked. J: I'll keep that in mind. Now on to the dance!)**


	34. Valentine's Dance

**J: AHHH, I have no internet at home!! D8**

**T: That sucks, kinda. But now you can type more! 8D**

**K: That is true.**

**J: Another thing, I can work on it at school since I figured out how to use my mp3 as a thingie to save documents! But now on with this since I'm suppose to be working ahha. I will disclaim. The Naruto people mentioned in this chapter do not belong to me, every besides the Naruto characters own themselves.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty Three - The Valentine's Dance

**(J:It's time to get your groove on! T: Please, could you TRY and refrain from using cheesy lines. K: Yes, please. J:... You two aren't very fun. "Grump, grump, grump." K: xP T: We're just saving the readers. J: You don't know if they don't like it or not. T: Just saying. J: Meh.)**

The Valentine's dance started at six, and it was currently 5:25 when Jenna started to panic. She'd known about the dance for a little over a week, but she'd been an idiot and totally procastinated on buying some sort of dress or outfit for the dance. Fcae down on her living room couch she cursed herself multiple times. Takisha would kill her, Kenzie would be indifferent, Temari would be a smidge upset since Jenna was dating her brother the Kazekage, and Gaara might think she didn't take the dance serious. Had her mom been home she'd have helped her distressed daughter, but extra hours at work denied Jenna such luck.

Jenna would have continued to mope on the couch had she not heard the faintest 'click' from the door nearest her bedroom. Curious and confused she ventured over to the door, but it was locked just as it always was. From the corner of her eye Jenna spotted something in her bedroom that certainly wasn't there earlier.

Spread out across her bed was a simple but gorgeous green dress. Sitting on top of it was a little piece of paper that claimed it was from Gaara, spinning around with it in her arms Jenna sighed," I don't mind that he creeped into my house again, it's the thought that counts. And this one counts alot." Checking the time Jenna quickly stripped down and put the dress on.

It almost bothered Jenna how nicely the dress git, but not enough to take it off. Next came make up and hair.

**- Over at Kenzie's House -**

"He stalked me again." Head hung in exaggerated disbelief Kenzie stood in front of a sexy purple dress, stuck to it was a yellow post-it note claiming that it came from Kankuro.

Kenzie had originally planned to wear her barely worn tank top and skirt to the dance, but when she'd returned from her shower she'd found the dress. **(K: Duuuuude, that's creepy! J: What? K: What if Kankuro had come and spied on me in the shower? Or maybe he stole one of my bras or underwear. J: -.-' Kenzie, out of the three of us you should know that Kankuro isn't that kind of guy. K: Ya...But he's still a guy! Manly urges can be very over whelming for a young man. J: "Ignore.")**

Holding it against herself Kenzie found that it ended just above the knees, and that it had slits up the sides. To add on to it's appeal it was a bikini strap dress, meaning bra straps would be all the harder to conceal. Shrugging at what couldn't be changed she took her towel off and tried on the dress. To her slight disturbance the dress fit perfectly. Looking over herself in the mirror she muttered," At least he got it in my favorite colour...Still need to talk to him about breaking and entering though." As Jenna was at the same time Kenzie proceeded with puting on make up and fixing her hair to presentable means.

**- Down the street at Takisha's -**

"I knew there was a reason for the dress, that Lee is a sneaky boy." Takisha admired out loud, turning in circles in front of her mirror. She was wearing the dress that Lee had given her for her birthday. It looked so much prettier on flesh than a plastic hanger.

Checking the clock that hung on her wall Takisha kept in mind that she had 15 more minutes to finish getting ready before Lee came to pick her and all the others up...in a limo. The dance wasn't really a limo occassion, but Lee wanted them all to go together in style, leaving their only option to be a limo, and thankfully, non of the other girls had objected to it.

Putting on make up Takisha let her imagination wonder to how the dance might turn out, flashes of slow dances, bothersome Akatsuki members, a raffle draw went through her mind. Shaking her head she grumbled," Aside from the Akatsuki this night should be great." That statement made Takisha continued putting on her make up.

**- At the Sand Siblings -**

'Knock' 'knock' "Come on Gaara, I'm sure you look fine. The suit I got for Kankuro looks great, so yours should be fine." Temari called through Gaara's closed bedroom door.

Temari was wearing the baby blue dress she'd bought last weekend, it was bold, defying and just straight out against school dress code policy. It had no straps, sat dangerously low in the front, it had slits going up the sides of her legs almost to her underwear, her favorite part about the dress was that it almost had no back to it. The feeling of air caressing her back always gives her a tingle of joy. Her hair was pinned up in a snug tight bun with her bangs curled at the sides. All in all she was just flat out sexy.

Arms crossed she heard Gaara grumble through the door," It feels too restricting."

Rolling her eyes she demanded," Gaara, come out here right now. If you don't I'll call Jenna and tell her you're not going. And you know I have her on speed dial." That did the trick.

A soft 'click' came from the lock on his door, opening it and stepping out Gaara svoided his sister's ' big sister scrutininzation' eyes. Gaara stood before Temari in a classical black and white tuxedo, much like the one James Bond wears. He looked down right handsome. **(K: To you, yes. Not to the other girls that aren't dating him. J: You know what I mean! K: Yes, now shut up and continue.)**

Beaming at her little brother Temari cooed," You look great in that tux! You shouldn't be ashamed of how handsome you are. Look at your brother, he's fallen in love with himself." Jerking her thumb to the open bathroom door they could see Kankuro combing his hair, while at the same time continually telling himself that Kenzie would never want to dump him after she saw him tonight. Kankuro was wearing a black suit with white pin stripes running down the jacket and pants. He even had a pimp hat with a yellow feather on the side. Gaara was utterly repulsed by how he looked, but Kankuro felt good about how he looked. Which was something Gaara gave Kankuro much respect for.

Patting Gaara on the shoulder Temari consoled," Don't worry about what others think, just try and enjoy yourself tonight. And if it's Jenna's opinion you're worried about then don't be. She'll still like you after tonight no matter what, she wouldn't have said 'yes' in the first place otherwise." Gaara nodded to all this, letting it sink in and brew. Temari was right, as long as he enjoyed himself that was the only thing that mattered.

'Ding Dong!' "Hellooo! Anyone in there ready to go have fun?!" Takisha's voice called through the door, making Kankuro whoop and teleport outside. The man had no patience when it came to dances, and seeing his girlfriend dolled up. That, plus he wanted to rub it in Lee's face how much more attractice he was. (Nice guy, huh?)

Sweat dropping with a sigh Temari grabbed her coat (as well as Kankuro's since he forgot it) and opened the door. Takisha's eyes went wide at Temari's daring dress," Wooow, Temari, that's some hot looking dress. You're really lucky our school is run by Granny Tsunade now, or else a regular principal would never let you in the dance."

"Just another reason why I thank her the and the departed Third Hokage for taking over." Temari nodded, walking down the stairs with Takisha who was now thinking, 'What happened to our original principal and teachers?'

Gaara, being the last one out, was left to turn off all the lights that his neglective family had left on. Locking and closing the door behind him, he headed down the stairs and out to the street where the shiny black limo stood waiting for him with the door open. Stepping in he saw that Jenna had saved him a seat beside her.

Softening his annoyed face he gladly took the seat saved for him. As he did he couldn't help but admire the changes Jenna had made to her appearance. She'd straightened her hair, showing how long it actually was. Her make up matched the way it's been when they'd gone to see the stupid horror movie. Because of her coat he couldn't tell what kind of dress she was wearing. Whatever kind of dress it was, Gaara was sure it made her even more beautiful then she already was.

Lee sat across from Gaara, Jenna, and Temari. Beside him was Takisha, Kenzie and Kankuro. Lee appeared rather charming, he'd done something to his hair so that it didn't look so dorky, his coat was open allowing them to see his black suit with a dark green tie. Being a proper gentleman Lee complimented," All you young ladies look extremely beautiful tonight. Especially you Cherry Blossom." Takisha smiled appreciatively, just as Lee wanted.

Kankuro crossed his arms and grumped," But Kenzie is the most gorgeous girl sitting in this limo right now." Takisha, Temari, Jenna and Kenzie rolled their eyes. Leave it to Kankuro to try and show off in the most immature way possible.

Temari glared at her stupid brother, she really had to wonder how they were related sometimes. Gaara agreed with her on that, as well on the possibility of Kankuro being dropped on his head as a baby.

The ride there after was more or less quiet, the odd few minutes would be spent talking between girls...and sometimes Lee and Kankuro. Gaara seemed to be off in his own little sandy world.

When the limo pulled up in front of the school, the dance was well under way. The back beats of some catchy song could be heard from outside the school, as well as many various (female in general) chatting outside and inside the school. Gaara could feel the headache forming already.

Standing at the door to search purses was Iruka, ( the poor man received the schedule last, meaning he got the job that no one wanted.) smiling at the group that approached he called," I was wondering when you'd be showing up. I was actually getting worried that the Akatsuki got you on the way here."

"Sure you should be saying things like that Iruka-sensei?" Temari and Kankuro asked in union, deadly serious while saying it. The Akatsuki's plan to kidnap the girls for who knows what reason was very uncomical. For all they knew the girls were going to be used as guinea pigs for some demented experiment or other. Of course, no one decided to tell the intended victims about thus mentioned possibilty if they were captured. They'd go into a full blown spazz attack, making it all the harder to protect them. (Yet they don't know, that the girls already know about being captured, they just didn't think about what happen to them after.)

Since non of the girls had brought purses, they carried on past Iruka into the school, Jiraya got stuck with coat collecting since he was the second last person to get the list. The pervy sage did take advantage of his however, whenever it was a group of girls that came in, he'd ge among them and "accidently" bump his hand across their butt or chest while collecting another girl's coat. At first he tried that with whoever came in, but it didn't work too well when an angry boyfriend caught on and told another chaperon inside the gym. Getting in trouble with Lady Tsunade two times in a row smartened him up on his strategy. Upon seeing the limo group come in he instinctively told himself, 'No touchee old boy, these ones carry death on their arms.' Jiraya was reffering to Gaara, Kankuro and Lee as the 'death.' Seeing Jiraya the group couldn't help but raise an eyebrow about his position, they'd thought a pervert such as him would be lurking on the dance floor, ready to attack the first girl he saw by herself. Holding his hand out Jiraya asked," May I take your coats? I promise I won't pilfer them of any goods you might have in your pockets."

"Good, cause I didn't have anything but lint in them anyway. Have fun dancing with the coats." Kenzie waved teasingly and let Kankuro escort her into the crowded gym.

Lee and Takisha went in a second after, following Gaara, Jenna and Temari. The floor pulsated with the bass beat from ' I Like to Move It!' **(K: . Oh my god someone kick the DJ off the stand STAT! J: Kenzie, leave the DJ alone, it's better than the other songs requested, the song's almost done playing anyways. You better put in a request before an airhead suggests 'Barbie Girl' or something else of that horrible calibur.) **Her face scrunched up in disgust Kenzie muttered," Someone needs to kill the DJ, or the song. Preferably the song."

"Awww, don't be stingy. Just ignore the words and dance to the music." Kankuro called over the dying music, putting an arm around her waist he pulled her against him to grind. Kenzie rolled her eyes but continued dancing. The next song that came on was 'Prayer of a Refugee' by Rise Against.

Temari left the three couples to do as they wished, on the other side of the gym Temari spotted a hot looking brunette eyeing her up. Takisha and Lee went straight for the middle of the dancing mob, breaking out into random dance moves the surrounding students cleared a spot so as not to get hit. Gaara and Jenna went to one of the far corners, Jenna would have rather danced, but she didn't want to make Gaara do things he didn't want to. And dancing was one of those things. She was content just being with him, and having small conversations, such as," Crap. Look who snuck in through the fire escape." Jestering with her head towards the crowd Gaara saw Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi standing on the outskirts of the mob. Tobi was dancing, but of course the other three losers just swayed to the music and talked.

Gaara unconsciously moved close to Jenna, while at the same time he searched out Temari and Kankuro. Both siblings has taken notice, meaning he didn't have to lose an eye to signal them. In a grave voice Gaara warned," Don't go near them tonight. With a crowd this large they can easily capture you without anyone's notice." Jenna nodded in understandment, she'd moved closer to Gaara of her own accord.

Kankuro tightened his hold on Kenzie, bending down he whispered," Keep an eye on the Akatsuki, if you don't I might lose you." Kankuro's voice did not restrain the fury and depression he held towards the Akatsuki's plan to take away his girl. He'd go down fighting bfore he let them take Kenzie away from him.

Kenzie wasn't sure what Kankuro was talking about until she caught sight of Kisame's blue head above the crowd, the sighting only lasted a moment for Tobi jumped in her way yelling," Tobi's a good boy, Tobi's dancing like a crazy man. Can Kenzie-chan dance like a crazy girl?"

"Uh, yes I can. But I'm dancing with Kankuro right now. Go ask Takisha to dance like a crazy girl." Kenzie suggested, perfectly aware that Kankuro was glaring Tobi with untrusting icy eyes.

Tobi nodded feverntly, performing the shopping cart move he danced all the way over to Takisha and Lee. Seeing Tobi, Lee's eyes widened, he hadn't been aware of the Akatsuki's arrival. Giving Tobi his own version of an untrustworthy glare Lee murmured to Takisha," Stay alert Cherry Blossom, you're in danger now." Lee used the disco dance finger to point to the unmoving group of Akatsuki. Catching on to what her boyfriend was saying Takisha asked Tobi carefully," What do you want Tobi?"

"Tobi's a good boy, Tobi wants to see Takisha-chan crazy dance. Pleease?" Tobi wanted to have fun with one of his friends tonight, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi said they'd go to the dance, but wouldn't actually dance. Tobi had to wonder what the point of going to a dance was, if you weren't going to dance.

Takisha looked to Lee on this matter since he was her personal body guard, Lee gave a nod but told himself that he'd keep unblinkable watch on her the whole time. Tobi cheered and dragged Takisha by the hand out onto the dance floor. Tobi broke it down with a few unbelievable break dancing moves, after stomping his foot to finish he indicated to Takisha to go. Takisha couldn't break dance, but she could do really old dance moves. A little ballet, a little disco, some salsa and a dorky attempt of tap dancing. Tobi gave Takisha a thumbs up saying," Good job Takisha-chan, your funny dances are really cool! Tobi's going to be a good boy and show Deidara-sempai your funny dancing." Tobi then skipped off to do just as he said he would.

Lee instantly resumed his position beside Takisha, now that the Akatsuki were there the guy wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy himself, so much for having a good time. Takisha could feel Lee's tenseness, turning around so she was facing him she said," Try not to let them ruin your night, we're here to have fun. If we leave them alone, they'll leave us alone, okay?"

Lee smiled appreciatively at Takisha's efforts to make him relax, grazing his fingers against her cheek he said," Thank your Cherry Blossom, I know you want me to relax. But I cannot with you in danger, once they leave then I will be able to enjoy my night." Takisha nodded and sighed in depressed understandment.

Deidara glared heatedly at Tobi's retarded efforts to dance, it was infuriating when Tobi attempted the coffee grinder. Fed up he yelled," Would you stop it already! You look like a chicken with it's head cut off, yeah!"

Tobi paused in starting the macarina, slouching Tobi mumbled," But...but...Tobi's a good boy. Tobi was having fun, and that's what matters. You should try and have fun Sempai."

"We're here to keep an eye on the targets, yeah. We can't afford to have fun Tobi. Now leave me alone, yeah." Deidara finished by crossing his arms and turning his back to the saddened Tobi.

Sad Tobi shuffled away from Deidara and the other silent Akatsuki members. There had to be some way for him to get them to dance, on cue to Tobi's thinking a slow song came on, making couples and silly friends get together to dance in little circles. An evil idea struck Tobi, or actually, it spawned from Madara, either way t was evil and ingenius. He only needed to get some information on the song listings, scurrying off Tobi went to talk to the D.J.

At the opening of the slow song Jenna glanced over at Gaara, as she'd expected he had no facial display that he'd want to dance with her. Twiddling her thumbs she sucked in a breathe asked timidly," Um...Gaara, will you dance with me?"

Gaara was a little taken aback, looking away embarrassed he muttered," I can't dance."

"It's not really dancing, we basically just shuffle around in a circle. Please?" Jenna put on her most pathetic puppy dog eyes of persuasion.

Blushing Gaara nodded in submission. Although he was suppose to be the "man" in the relationship, he felt that Jenna had most of the control. He didn't really mind though, especially in a situation where he didn't have a clue as to what to do. Jenna found his display of lack of knowledge cute, it made him seem more innocent. Standing to the side of the mob of dancers, Jenna showed Gaara where to put his hands, and watched as he blushed at the placement. Her arms around his neck Jenna instructed," Now just shuffle around in a circle. Like this." Swaying to the music Jenna slowly spun them around, Gaara following her lead. Once he got the hang of it Jenna decided to put her head against his chest, Gaara blushed at first, but after a second he moved his hands so that he was holding her closer. All in all he enjoyed the slow dance.

Kenzie and Takisha were also enjoying their slow dance. Kankuro, of course had his hands on Kenzie's ass, but she was letting it slide this time. As they swayed Kankuro attempted to sing along to the words, failing miserably. Rolling her eyes Kenzie mumbled," Kankuro, after tonight start researching the lyrics. You'll be a much better sing next time." At this Kankuro snickered in light humiliation.

Takisha had no idea how, but some way or other Lee learned how to ballroom dance, despite what he'd said about being strict and tense around the Akatsuki Lee couldn't help himself. Since Takisha didn't know how to ballroom dance she just followed Lee's feet, to her luck that led her to doing the dance correctly. At the sight of two people almost professionally dancing, the surrounding crowd dispersed slightly to give them some room. Accidents were something you never wanted on a Valentine's dance. Elegentally spinning Takisha giggled," This is incredible, I really feel like a princess now."

"You should always feel like a princess Cherry Blossom." Lee cooed, dipping her down to nearly touch the floor with her head. At this cliche line Takisha blushed and smiled sweetly at Lee, who in return pulled her back up and kissed her.

When the last note of the song ended the couples broke apart, or went off to a hidden location to "appreciate" each other's company. Gaara and Jenna just went back to their corner, Lee, Takisha, Kankuro and Kenzie started dancing to the upbeat song.

Lady Tsunade had been walking among the mobs of students, (she was searching for impersonating teenagers) She was pleased to see everyone having a good time. And it wasn't a surprise that Gaara DID show up, she'd been sure Jenna or Temari would talk him into it. She'd been so sure she'd made a bet with some of the senseis on whether he'd show or not. She just got herself 40 bucks on a lucky guess. Unfortunately that good mood was shortly soured by the sight of a big blue shark man swaying among the crowd. Puckering her face she growled to herself," The Akatsuki just have to wreck everything don't they. Better warn the other senseis to keep an eye out for the others, just in case they have anything planned." Ignoring the people around her she teleported off to the closest teacher that was present.

Itachi had been keeping an eye on Lady Tsunade from the minute he arrived, when she disappeared and reappeared by Asuma he gave a snort and told Kisame," By how unpleased the lady hokage seems, she must think we're up to something."

"Well that's not very nice, all we've done is stand around and spy on our targets. How can we be planning something when we're only doing THAT? Maybe we should do something, just to make her feel better. Eh Itachi?" Kisame joked, giving his partner a cocky joker shark smile. Itachi half smirked, he agreed with Kisame. If the lady hokage thought they were up to something, then they really shouldn't disappoint her.

Scanning the room Itachi's eyes picked out the perfect excuse to cause trouble, the only problem was that he didn't know how to put it into action. Luckily for him, Tobi was already one step ahead of him. The current song ended abruptly in the middle of the chorus, right after an unfamiliar voice announced over the speakers," It's time for the student-teacher dance! Teacher's pick!" A slow song then came on.

All the students and teachers (that weren't the Akatsuki) looked around in utter bewilderment. There's never been a student-teacher dance before, it was even frowned upon. The ninjas present at the time glanced over at the D.J stand, there was little surprise that it was now abandoned and the original D.J. was passed out on the floor (they didn't actually see him.) This was obviously set up by the Akatsuki (even though they didn't really do anything.)

Itachi smirked, his devious eyes went straight to the back corner where Gaara stood protectively in front of a disgruntled Jenna. There was no way he was going to pass up a chance to get back at the freckled wench for earlier that afternoon. Stepping back he used the mob of confused students to teleport.

Kankuro stood glaring at the blue man that approached them, smiling snidely he simply grabbed Kenzie by the wrist and hauled her off saying to Kankuro," Excuse me, but I'll be using her for this dance."

Frazzled Kenzie looked from him to Kankuro and back babbling," But...what...hey! Ah! Kankuro! Kisame!" In all honesty even she didn't know what else to say or do. Kankuro grit his teeth, his fists clenching and unclenching, he really, REALLY disliked slow songs.

Deidara knew his prey the instant the announcer stopped talking. Circling around the large group that stood near his target, he remained perfectly quiet, coming up behind her he jumped forward yelling," Gotcha!!" His arms snared his prey, making her squeal and wiggle in his grasp.

Takisha hadn't predicted an attack from Deidara...from behind. All she got for warning was,"Gotcha!" then his strong set of arms grabbed her in an iron grip of doom. Wiggling and thrashing against Deidara she squeaked," Lee! Help!"

"Ah! Cherry Blossom! Let her go!" Lee was getting ready to attack, no one was allowed to hold his precious girlfriend but him. The fact that it was an Akatsuki member made it all the worse.

Deidara smiled smugly," Sorry, but she's my dance partner for this song, yeah. D.J. said it was teacher's choice, there was nothing about the student's agreement, yeah." That said he dragged Takisha off into the mob, Takisha nearly crying in fury the whole way on to the dance floor.

Gaara and Jenna stood rigidly, their eyes searching for any clue of Itachi, since he'd vanished the other girls had been dragged into the mob by other Akatsuki members. So Itachi was obviously going to try and take Jenna, Jenna was starting to get extremely nervous, the guy was known for popping out of the ground for Saint Jimmy's sake! Her eyes darting all over the place Jenna asked," Can you see him yet, Gaara?"

"No. He's hiding still." The fact that Itachi was concealing himself was really pissing him off, he'd feel so much better once the jerk came back into eye sight.

The cpuple were putting all their concentration into the crowd in front of them, they didn't notice the abnormal patch of shadow that had materialized behind them. Itachi let half of his body come out of the darkness, hesitating for a moment he lunged forward and grabbed Jenna, pulling her back into the darkness with him. Gaara spun around just in time to see Jenna's foot disappear.

Itachi brought him and Jenna into the middle of the dance floor. To Jenna's immense horror Itachi managed to rearrange them so she was facing him, and his arms made an iron cage around her. Glaring daggers at his smug face she hissed," I am never coming to Italian class again."

"You know I'd just go get you, or I could always make you do the work at your house." Itachi threatened, making Jenna glare flaming swords instead of daggers. Though Jenna's glares had nothing on Gaara's inferno glares, he was sending any kind of weaponry in the world at Itachi through his eyes. Yet it didn't faze Itachi in the least, (he gets glares too much, so he's become immune.)

So all three targets were forced to dance with an Akatsuki member, two out of three absolutely hated the person they were dancing with. Kenzie was the odd ball that just felt awkward dancing with Kisame. Most of the time it was silent, but there was a rare moment of conversation, such as," So...What happened to the flowers you got in science class?" Kisame asked, his gaze flicking from Kenzie to Asuma and Kankuro (Asuma was keeping a steady eye on them.)

Kenzie had to search her memory for a second before replying," Kurenai took them away saying they could be dangerous since they appeared out of no where."

This made Kisame frown and grumble," There goes good money down the drain." Kenzie was confuzzled, why would Kisame care about the money used to buy the flowers...How did he even know about the flowers? Realization finally struck her.

"Wait! You gave me the flowers?!" Kenzie asked increduously, stopping Kisame from dancing anymore.

A tinge of purple spread across his cheeks," I did nothing of the sort." He was obviously lying, he'd have no reason to blush otherwise.

Kenzie frowned in deeper confuzzlement, she didn't like being confuzzled, it hurt her brain sometimes. Looking him straight in the eye she asked," Um, why did you get them for me?"

"I told you I did no such thing. Someone else gave you the bouquet." Kisame put a note of finality in his voice, making Kenzie look sad with a grumpy face. She really wanted to know why he gave the flowers to her, and she know's he was lying, no matter what else he said. **(J: Just pointing out again, that Kenzie is nearly 100 percent blind to men's attraction towards her. K: "Grump" T: You'll start seeing on day Kenzie. K: "Grump, grump" J: That probably won't be for a LONG time. K: "Grump, grump, grump.")**

Deidara and Takisha were doing more bitching then dancing, every other step they took had a word to it. "Jerk." Step. "Bitch." step. "Asshole." Step. "Whore." Pause...'SLAP!' "Go blow yourself!"

"Ow, that hurt, yeah!" Deidara let go of Takisha to rub the cheek that was pulsating in pain. H really didn't plan on getting slapped tonight, sure a foot stomping or two, but not a slap. Slaps hurt more, and they can be delivered to any part of the body.

Takisha stood fuming, if her eyes squinted any more than they were she'd get them stuck. In her mind many colourful words were screamed, yelled, and squealed at Deidara, she would have delivered them out loud, but she didn't want to draw too much unwanted attention. She waited until Deidara finished rubbing his face to growl at him," If you ever call me that again, you'll wake up bald one morning."

"Pfft, you wouldn't get five feet near me, much less touch me, yeah." The voice Deidara used to say that really got on Takisha's nerves.

Turning her back Takisha aimed to leave Deidara to get back to Lee, only Deidara wasn't about to let her leave. Grabbing her shoulder he pulled her back in a grasping embrace, of course she struggled against him. Sighing Deidara grumbled," Just put up with me for the last minute of the song, yeah."

"Why should I? You're an idiot that has no respect towards women. Even though you dress like one." Takisha spit back, Deidara had another thing coming if he thought she'd do whatever he said.

"At least I don't dress like I belong on a street corner, yeah." Deidara snapped, he wasn't going to let a blonde of multiple colours get the best of him in insults. He pracitces more than the other Akatsuki members (in the mirror) Tobi helps by existing, so he always has someone to practice on. Tobi's become immune to the obvious insults though.

Takisha gave Deidra a disbelieving stare and muttered," You just repeated yourself, you blonde stupid head."

"You're worse at insulting than me!" Deidara yelled, moody and frutstrated by Takisha's immaturity.

"How about we both shut up and leave?" Takisha suggested, hoping the blonde idiot would fall for it.

Deidara gave Takisha the blank stare and answered," I'm not that stupid, yeah. I'll be quiet, but I'm not leaving until the song ends." Takisha frowned but went with it anyways, it was better than having to continue listening to him.

To the girl's relief the song ended half a minute after the bick fight between Deidara and Takisha, Takisha was released instantly, Kisame was almost reluctant to let Kenzie go, and Itachi just didn't let Jenna go. Hands on his chest Jenna attempted to push Itachi away, of course he didn't , making Jenna growl," The song ended Itachi, now let me go!" Itachi paid no attention to Jenna, his eyes were intent on Gaara, who was slowly approaching with death plain on his face.

Itachi waited until Gaara was in the perfect position, smirking straight at him Itachi leaned down and kissed Jenna on the cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. Feeling closet deja view Jenna swore at Itachi, then let him have a good sucker punch to the gut, (She couldn't reach his face.) Itachi barely felt it, but he let Jenna go anyways. Free Jenna raced to Gaara, who was close to letting Shukaku loose. Because of that Gaara grabbed Jenna in a tight embrace, and literally growled at Itachi. Itachi in turn gave an insulting "hn" and walked off.

The growl Gaara had released was loud enough to be heard by Kankuro (who was fretting over Kenzie) and Temari (who'd been flirting with a cute grade 12 football player.) Using ninja speed the siblings were by Gaara's side and coaxing him to go outside for fresh air, Gaara shook his head and demanded that he go straight home, and that Jenna go home as well. When she opened her mouth to protest Gaara snapped," It's not an option, you will not be staying here with that Uchiha around."

"...Fine, but Kenzie and Takisha have to go home too." Jenna demanded, Kankuro groaned in disappointment, he wanted to dance with Kenzie longer. Temari smacked Kankuro upside the head and reminded him," If you've forgotten, we both have to take Gaara home. Which means you'll be leaving Kenzie here by herself, and then she'll be wide open for capture."

"Rrgh, fine. I'll go get her and inform Uber Brows what's going on. We can get the limo to take us back, that way you can have some time to cool off baby bro." Kankuro zipped off to do as he'd said, a minute late he returned with bummed out Kenzie.

Kenzie glared at Jenna, snagged her by the ear and dragged her off while asking in annoyance," What happened that Gaara went Shukaku crazy?"

Fidgeting with her fingers Jenna mumbled," Itachi stole me from Gaara for the student teacher dance...After he was an asshole and kissed me on the cheek. He did it just to piss Gaara off."

"So I have to miss the rest of the dance because Itachi knew how to make Gaara jealous? That is very retarded, and very unfair. Where's Itachi, I want to curb stomp him." Kenzie released Jenna's ear to scan the crowd of dancing people. But the very feminin and high strung Itachi Uchiha was no where to be seen. Which made Kenzie want to curb stomp him even more.

Takisha showed up a moment later, like Kenzie, she was anything but pleased about her dancing time getting cut short. Jenna explained what had happened, only Takisha decided to remain upset with Jenna. For it was Jenna that had demanded the other two go with her. So Jenna was left to cower behind Kenzie, who did nothing to help.

During the limo ride home Takisha listened to Temari dish about all the hot guys she'd flirted with, Kenzie had to keep pushing Kankuro off (he wanted to cuddle with her while he could) and Jenna was trying to massage Gaara into relaxing (it wasn't working very well.) Lee was moping with his face pressed against the window (he'd wanted to comfort Takisha after her traumatic dance with Deidara.)

The girls asked to be dropped off at Kenzie's house, for the girls had arranged for a Valentine's Day sleepover after the dance. Though they never planned to come home at the same time that Kenzie's parents were gone for their family party. So they were going to have even more fun then originally planned. **(T: Just until her parents come home, then it'll be bedroom restricted amusement. K: We'll just watch a movie. J: Hope it's a short one. K: Why? J: No reason. T: She's going to kill this fun chapter too. J: Teehee.)**


	35. The Sleepover

**J: Heh,bet you didn't think I was going to update so quickly eh? Well this is a shorty, and a real good one too :) And since it was requested...and I'm sorry but I really hate you(not really) for wanting Him to disclaim. But here is Itachi "Grits teeth"**

**Hotarusgirl: YAY! And uh...thanks "big smile"**

**It: ...Do you wish for me to torture you some more?**

**J: No I need you to disclaim and be nice to the girl standing next to you!**

**It: "Looks at Hotarusgirl with no interest" Very well, it is nice to meet you, and non of the people mentioned belong to Jenna except for herself..."Mangekyo's both Jenna and Hotarusgirl, then drags them off."**

**K,T:..."Watched everything from a distance."**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirty Four - The Sleep Over

**(T: Woow, we're at chapter 34, if we hit 50 they might cut this fanfic. J: Thry can't do that. K: Um, I'm not sure if they can or not. J: Well it won't happen, trust me. T: Trusting you with this story is really hard to do anymore. J: Awww "sniff.")**

"We were smart to drop all our stuff off here earlier." Takisha remarked, picking up her bag of clothes and other sleep over essentials. Jenna had just come out of the bathroom, dress gone and replaced by sweat pants and sleeveless grey shirt. Kenzie was upstairs changing, they'd already heard multiple crashes and bangs from her trying to manuever around her bedroom catastrophe (Kenzie cleans her room as often as there's a blue moon.)

Going into the bathroom to change out of her own dress Takisha added on," We're also smart to have our sleep over the same night Kenzie's parents go off to a party."

"That wasn't really planned, we just got lucky." Jenna mumbled through a mouthful of dill pickle chips, another thing the girls got lucky on was Kenzie's mom grocery shopping that same afternoon. So they were stocked on all the essential junk foods.

There was another loud 'Crash!' from upstairs, at the same time Kenzie appeared. Jenna just barely avoided choking out of shock, when she had her throat clear she squeaked," Wasn't that you bashing and crashing around?"

An eyebrow raised Kenzie replied skeptically," No, I don't need to destroy the house to change. And I thought it was you two messing around with the pots and pans." Kenzie was changed into her favorite brown t-shirt and green plaid pajama pants.

Takisha threw open the bathroom door, her pink nightie and magenta pajama pants ruffled from rushed dressing. Eyes wide Takisha asked," If it's not any of us making the noises, then who is?"

"Probably my cats. They've been acting like idiots all day, I wouldn't be surprised if they're taken out swords and were trying to kill each other." Kenzie said, brushing off the other possibility with a wave of her hand. Port Lambton wasn't a place usually hit by robbers or molesters. So she never took anything such as this seriously.

It didn't ease Takisha and Jenna though, those two didn't grow up in Port Lambton, they didn't understand how Kenzie could be so aloof over the possibilty that someone was raiding her house somewhere upstairs. Glomping Jenna, Takisha muttered gravely," What if it's not your cats? It could be a rapist, a robber, or even worse...A Kankuro." Jenna coughed back over a snicker, while Kenzie glared angrily at Takisha.

Arms crossed Kenzie grumbled," I'll prove there's no one up there, and Kankuro knows not to take anything if he did pop up into my room." Grabbing a pale Takisha, and frantically-trying-to-escape Jenna, she dragged both their butts upstairs. Waiting a moment they heard another audible 'BANG!' that told them the noises were coming from the attic.

Gulping Jenna whispered," Y-you're not seriously going to make us go up there are you?" The lovely big grin on Kenzie's face said that that was exactly what she was going to do. After she got a chair or stool to stand on to open the door into the attic.

Motioning for them to stay put Kenzie scurried off to get the proper standing object, when she was at the bottom of the stairs Takisha whisperedm" I say we ditch and hid in her bedroom, what do you think?"

Jenna opened her mouth and tried to say 'sure.' Only she got cut off by the attic door abruptly opening and the ladder came crashing down in-between them. Scared out of their skin they screamed and dove for cover in Kenzie's room. Kenzie heard the 'BANG' of the ladder making contact with the floor, dropping the step ladder she'd found in the laundry room she ran back upstairs yelling," What did you guys...do? Takisha? Jenna? How did you get the attic door open?"

"We're over here. And we didn't do anything! It came open by itself." Takisha called from under the shaking pile of blankets on Kenzie's bed. Rolling her eyes Kenzie went in her room and ripped the blankets away, revealing both Jenna and Takisha hugging each other in fear.

Crossing her arms she blankly said," Well, then we can get this over with quicker. Come on you two push overs." Takisha and Jenna backed away from Kenzie shaking their heads. Putting on her angry face she went around the bed, took hold of their ears and hauled their scared butts out of the room.

In front of the ladder Jenna instinctively clutched onto Kenzie's arm, Kenzie looked at Takisha authoritatively she commanded," You can go up there first. ALL the way. Your feet must be on the attic floor. You stay up there for one minute, then you can come down." Takisha attempted to give Kenzie the puppy dog eyes to get out of it, but Kenzie was immune (thanks to her younger brothers.)

**-Takisha's P.O.V -**

Sighing in defeat I turned to the ladder that led straight to my doom. Straightening my back and sucking in a breathe I made my way up. 'One step at a time, one foot in front of the other. You're almost there, one more step.' Taking the last off the ladder and into the attic I could barely see anything, putting my hands out in front of me I asked Kenzie," Is there a light up here?"

"Non that I know of, you don't need one anyways." Kenzie replied, the way she said it made me think she didn't care that I could bust my foot against something and break that something at the same time.

At least my eyes adjusted enough to see that the space around my feet was clear of anything to step on. 'This minute is starting to feel like one hour.' Thinking this I turned to ask Kenzie how much longer, only I never got a word out. For someone had snuck up behind me and struck my head, hard.

**Jenna's P.O.V.-**

'THUD!' Went something in the attic, but no squeaks or yelps from Takisha were heard during or after. Tightening my hold on Kenzie I asked," Did you hear anything Takisha?"

"No. But she's probably just trying to scare us, you in particular. I bet if we went up she'd jump out of hiding and yell, 'Boo!' " Kenzie replied, clearly unamused by Takisha's lame attempt of a practical joke.

Shaking my head I told her definitely," I am not going up there. I've got a feeling she's not trying to scare us." Kenzie gave me a blank stare, pried my fingers off her arm and pushed me towards the ladder.

"She's messing with us, trust me." That statement said Kenzie then proceeded to push me up the ladder, she stayed one step after me to make sure I didn't try going back down.

Getting up into the dark room I whispered," I don't see Takisha anywhere Kenzie. And all those crashes and bangs stopped too, did you notice?" Looking back I saw that Kenzie was still on the ladder.

Kenzie noticed I was glaring at her and casually asked," What? I'm still here with you aren't I?" I just glared at her more.

Unknown to me someone snuck up behind me, he kept his eyes closed, not wanting to give himself away early. Kenzie spotted the silhouette of his feet a second too late. I turned around to try and spot Takisha, instead I was met by a pair of sharigan. Darkness enveloped my mind a second after eye contact.

**Kenzie's P.O.V. -**

Right before my eyes I saw Jenna's body crumple, but not hit the ground. Instead the silhouette caught her and vanished, leaving me to stare at nothing and wanting to run aound the house panicking. It's not every day you see your best friend get kidnapped!

Unsure of what to do I went the rest of the way into the attic, not the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't think of anything. I was really hoping that both Takisha and Jenna would jump out of no where and scream, "Gotcha!" but of course that wouldn't happen.

Very quietly I tried calling out," Uh...Takisha? Jenna? Are you being mean and hiding?" No reply. Didn't think I'd get one. Wish I did though.

I was rooted to the spot, I couldn't feel my legs they'd gone so cold. The blood in my eins knew something was wrong, but they weren't helping my situation by going numb. Had I been able to move in a circle like I'd wanted to I would have seen the huge silhouette slip up behind me. Instead all I got for a warning was," Sorry Kenzie." Next thing I knew I was toppling to the floor after feeling a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I passed out before I could feel the floor hit me.

**END.**

**

* * *

J: I'm evil aren't I mwahahahahaha!!**


End file.
